


Nameless Night (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, also they are in conflict with the social system and the law in this fic, and Harry and Louis are soulmates because in which universe are they not?, i just can't without the angst, i think this is a soulmate fic, it's a bit of kid fic too in there, it's law, let them work for it a bit, so be warned there is angst and not too little of it, so if that's triggering for you this may not be your cuppa, some may argue that "a bit of angst" is an understatement, there is a minor accident that entails anxiety for one character, there'll be a bit of angst too, there's a lot of fluff to make up for it, what's the point in all the happiness and fluff and schmoo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 155,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Per il loro diciottesimo compleanno, ogni persona riceve una lettera che recita una semplice data. Questa è la data in cui incontrerai la tua anima gemella.Harry e Louis hanno credenze diverse, vivono in mondi diversi e hanno sogni, speranze e paure diversi. Tuttavia, non sono così diversi l'uno dall'altro quando si tratta di amore. Quando le loro strade si incrociano, non c'è dubbio che si appartengono. Se non fosse per una piccola, essenziale differenza: non hanno ricevuto la stessa data.-O meglio, una fic sulle differenze che non fanno alcuna differenza: Harry e Louis sono anime gemelle. In ogni modo possibile. Con Niall come modello da seguire e Zayn e Liam come altri modelli, seppur diversi.(La storia non è mia, ma è solo una traduzione. La storia originale è di greenfeelings e la potete trovare su ao3, lei è stata solo molto gentile a darmi il consenso.)
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Max Hurd, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nameless Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467966) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



>   
>  Ciaaaaaao a tutt*. Come promesso, ecco a voi la mia nuova traduzione! È una soulmates!AU, e cioè Harry e Louis sono anime gemelle (Ma vaaaa). La storia è davvero bellissima, e secondo me è il giusto connubio tra angst e fluff. Sarà composta da quindici capitoli e questo è il prologo. Continuerò la storia quando sarò a buon punto con le altre mie traduzioni. Spero davvero possa piacervi perché io l'ho amata.  
> Potete trovare il permesso dell'autrice [QUI](http://postimg.cc/k6VdWH9q), mentre [QUESTO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3467966/chapters/7611533#workskin) è il link alla storia originale.  
> Vi lascio al prologo, e come sempre grazie per lo splendido banner alla mia bellissima angurietta del cuore, e cioè Fede @youremebecause su twitter.  
> Buona lettura!  
>    
> 

  
**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologo.**  
  
  
  


****  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Louis si svegliò per colpa di qualcuno che gli afferrò la caviglia e la tirò leggermente. Gemette, tirandosi il piumone sopra la testa e scalciando i piedi per sbarazzarsi dell’intruso.  
“Loooooouuuis.” Quella era Lottie, decisamente. “Dai, alzati.”  
“Vaffanculo,” mormorò nel cuscino, sicuro che lei non potesse nemmeno sentirlo.  
Qualcuno tirò via il piumone e Louis si raggomitolò all’istante, gemendo in gola.  
“Louis, c’è la colazione pronta.” E quella era Fizzy. Quindi era stata lei la cattiva a rubargli il piumone. Avrebbe pagato per quello.  
Prima che Louis potesse anche solo pensare a qualcos’altro, però, quattro mani corsero a fargli il solletico. Non ebbero pietà, non importa quanto cercasse di dimenarsi.  
“Alzati, Lou!” Gridarono Daisy e Phoebe, entrambe sul letto adesso, bloccandolo.  
Quando Louis finalmente aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che percepì fu sua madre in piedi sullo stipite della porta, che sorrideva affettuosamente. “Perché mi stai facendo questo?”  
“Buon compleanno!” Dissero tutte le sue sorelle all’unisono, e lo solleticarono di nuovo, cercando di abbracciarlo allo stesso tempo. Louis fece del suo meglio per stringerle come meglio poteva, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu di prendere molti capelli in bocca e di essere schiacciato da otto braccia. Sospirò e si arrese, lasciandosi rilassare nello strano abbraccio.  
“Grazie,” mormorò, cercando di togliersi i capelli di Lottie dalla bocca. “Avreste potuto lasciarmi dormire, però.”  
“Sono quasi le dieci,” disse sua madre quando si avvicinò. “E poi, non dobbiamo festeggiare soltanto il tuo compleanno oggi.”  
Il giovane inclinò la testa, così che sua madre potesse baciargli la guancia. Come ogni anno, non era solo il compleanno di Louis, era anche la Vigilia di Natale, e questo significava che c’erano molti preparativi da svolgere per il loro pranzo di Natale il giorno successivo.  
Le sue sorelle lo lasciarono andare e Phoebe gli prese la mano per condurlo al piano di sotto. Lo seguì obbediente e sorrise quando vide il tavolo abbellito nella loro sala da pranzo. Sentiva odore di uova e bacon, e c’era un piatto per tutti.  
“Dov’è papà?” Chiese Louis dopo aver contato i piatti.  
“Già al lavoro,” rispose Jay mentre portava una pentola di fagioli al forno. “Siediti, piccolo, e mangia.”  
Louis pensava che, nonostante la sfortuna di ricevere regali solo una volta all’anno, il suo compleanno fosse il più bello di tutti. Aveva avuto modo di fare colazione con la sua famiglia ogni anno e passare tutto il giorno con loro. Non c’era niente di meglio al mondo.  
“Il tuo primo regalo,” annunciò sua madre quando finì di mangiare, “è questo.”  
Il castano si accigliò alla vista della semplice busta bianca che la donna aveva tra le mani. Il suo nome era stampato al centro, nessun indirizzo, nessuna aggiunta. Si leggeva solo in grassetto, in lettere semplici, _Louis William Tomlinson_.  
Per un momento rimase interdetto perché non aveva idea di cosa si trattasse, ma poi una consapevolezza lo colpì. Aveva diciotto anni. Era il suo diciottesimo compleanno, e questo significava che era maggiorenne e che poteva sposarsi. Questo ovviamente significava che doveva incontrare la persona che avrebbe sposato un giorno.  
Ci sarebbe stata una data lì dentro. Solo un piccolo pezzo di carta con una data che gli avrebbe detto quando avrebbe incontrato la sua anima gemella. Non dove, non come, non chi. Solo quando.  
Ingoiando a fatica, Louis continuò a fissarla. Tutti ricevevano questa lettera il giorno del loro diciottesimo compleanno, e si chiese se tutti fossero nervosi come lui prima di aprirla. Se ne era completamente dimenticato, aveva bandito tutto dalla sua mente. Ma ora che teneva la lettera tra le mani, Louis non poteva più fingere che non stesse accadendo.  
Aveva sentito storie di persone che l’aprivano per poi trovare solo un foglio bianco, e di persone che avevano ricevuto una data lontana e che avevano dovuto aspettare cinquant’anni. E se fosse una di quelle persone la cui anima gemella non c’era? O magari era già morta?  
Louis era spaventato fino al midollo.  
“Aprila,” disse Fizzy. “Che cosa dice?”  
Louis fece un respiro profondo e annuì prima di strappare la busta e recuperare il pezzo di carta. Lo fissò per diversi secondi, leggendo i numeri più e più volte.  
“È nel passato?” Chiese Lottie, la sua voce solo un sussurro.  
“Non esiste?” Aggiunse Fizzie, sembrando terrorizzata.  
Louis scosse lentamente la testa. “Sette anni,” rispose, guardando in alto e verso la sua famiglia. “È a maggio, tra sette anni.”  
Sua madre si illuminò all’istante, stringendogli forte la mano. “Sono così felice per te, Louis,” mormorò.  
Il pezzo di carta fece il giro del tavolo e ciascuna delle sue sorelle aveva una teoria diversa su come Louis avrebbe incontrato la sua anima gemella. La cosa importante, tuttavia, era che l’avrebbe incontrata. Chiunque fosse, ora Louis aveva una data che gli diceva quando sarebbe successo. Forse anche l’altra persona aveva ricevuto il suo foglietto, anni prima o solo ieri. O forse doveva ancora aspettare, e forse era nervosa tanto quanto lo era stato lui.  
Aspettò che le sue sorelle uscissero lentamente dalla stanza, una dopo l’altra, e poi aiutò sua madre a sparecchiare. Sentì Phoebe e Fizzy litigare al piano di sopra, probabilmente per qualcosa di casuale come chi avrebbe fatto la doccia per prima.  
“Mamma,” disse dopo un momento e aspettò che lei alzasse lo sguardo dal lavandino. “A proposito della mia anima gemella...”  
Jay inclinò la testa, lanciandogli uno sguardo preoccupato. “Cosa c’è che non va, amore? È un buona data. Avrai solo venticinque anni. Sarai così giovane e incontrerai già la tua anima gemella.”  
“Non è questo,” la rassicurò scuotendo la testa. Posò il piatto vicino al lavandino e appoggiò il fianco contro il bancone. “E se... sai. E se fosse una ragazza?”  
“Oh, caro,” sospirò, facendo cadere la tazza nell’acqua. Si asciugò le mani su un asciugamano prima di tirare il giovane contro il suo corpo. “Non c’è motivo di aver paura.”  
“Ma, mamma,” protestò Louis, mormorando contro la sua spalla. “Non voglio stare con una ragazza per il resto della mia vita.”  
“Se sarà una donna,” disse Jay, il suo tono serio, “la amerai. Lo prometto. Non c’è modo che tu non possa amare la tua anima gemella.”  
Louis si accigliò, riflettendo. “Ma non potrei mai amare una donna in modo romantico. Come amica, sì. Non come amante, però.”  
“Allora non sarà una donna, Louis,” lo rassicurò, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Non farti prendere dal panico per qualcosa che non è ancora successo. Tutto andrà bene una volta che incontrerai la tua anima gemella.”  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo a terra. “È stato così per te?”  
“Non distorcere le mie parole.” Jay rafforzò la presa sul suo braccio. “Sai che non mi pento di nulla di ciò che è successo prima di incontrare Mark.”  
“Lo so,” disse Louis. Poteva anche chiamarlo ‘papà’, ma Mark Tomlinson non era suo padre. Sua madre era stata con un altro uomo prima di incontrare Mark, e aveva avuto un bambino con qualcuno che non era la sua anima gemella - beh, Louis poteva solo immaginare quanto doveva essere stato difficile conviverci. Ovviamente non era stato pianificato. Nessuno pensava di avere figli con qualcuno che non fosse la loro anima gemella. Era stato un incidente. Louis era stato un incidente in questa società.  
Tutti avevano la loro anima gemella nella vita e tutto sembrava così semplice e in ordine. E se invece lui avesse incasinato tutto proprio come aveva fatto sua madre prima ancora di incontrare la sua anima gemella? E se avesse incontrato la sua anima gemella e non avesse provato niente? A volte, non tutto andava secondo i piani e le cose erano andate male.  
Era ciò di cui Louis aveva più paura.  
  
====  
  
Con un’improvvisa esplosione di energia, Harry si svegliò. Aprì gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul letto, fissando per un momento fuori dalla finestra. Il cielo era grigio e fuori era ancora abbastanza buio. Tuttavia, una rapida occhiata alla sua sveglia gli disse che era mattina.  
Scese dal letto, con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, e indossò dei vestiti prima di uscire dalla sua stanza.  
Oggi era il suo diciottesimo compleanno.  
La casa era ancora tranquilla, tutte le stanze buie. Scese le scale e non si prese nemmeno la briga di indossare un cappotto prima di aprire la porta d’ingresso. Una luce all’esterno si accese quando arrivò davanti alla cassetta della posta, e guardò in alto brevemente prima di far scivolare la mano all’interno.  
Era vuota.  
“Che cosa?” Mormorò a se stesso, allungando di nuovo la mano all’interno. Si accigliò, poi scrutò nella scatola, ma tutto quello che poteva vedere era lo spazio vuoto.  
Con una sensazione di malessere nel petto, tornò dentro e si sfilò le scarpe dai piedi. La sua pelle era fredda, la pelle d’oca si estendeva sulle sue braccia, ma niente di tutto ciò aveva davvero importanza: non c’era stata nessuna lettera per lui.  
“Buon compleanno!”  
Saltò, rilasciando uno squittio quando entrò in cucina e tutte le luci si accesero.  
Sua madre e sua sorella erano in piedi accanto al frigorifero, entrambe con un sorriso enorme sul volto. Erano ancora in pigiama e la tavola era già apparecchiata. Harry non aveva idea di come abbia potuto perdersi l’odore della colazione prima.  
Lasciò che entrambe lo abbracciassero stretto, strofinando il naso nel loro calore per un momento. “Grazie.”  
“Ti abbiamo sorpreso!” Gemma fece una piccola danza prima di colpire la guancia di Harry. “Non ne avevi idea.”  
Sedendosi al tavolo, Harry scosse la testa. “No, immagino che... fossi un po’ distratto?”  
“Ti ho sentito uscire,” commentò Gemma, accigliandosi leggermente, mentre la madre spalava uova e pancetta nei loro piatti.  
“La mia lettera,” disse il giovane, sentendosi un po’ disperato. Non aveva parlato d’altro per tutta la settimana. Dovevano sapere di cosa parlava. “Non c’è nessuna lettera per me.”  
“Quale lettera?” Chiese Gemma, inclinando la testa.  
“La lettera della mia anima gemella,” spiegò con impazienza. “Non c’era. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì.”  
“Oh no.” Gemma si portò una mano all’altezza del cuore. “Ho sentito di persone che non hanno mai ricevuto la loro lettera. Non avrei mai pensato che il mio fratellino sarebbe stato uno di loro.”  
Per un momento, tutto ciò che Harry poté fare fu fissarla incredulo. Il panico gli risalì nel petto, diffondendosi nelle vene. E se non avesse mai ricevuto una lettera? E se non ci fosse un’anima gemella per lui?  
“Gemma, smettila adesso,” disse Anne, stringendo la spalla di Harry. “Ti sei divertita abbastanza.”  
Harry la guardò, leggermente confuso. Gemma sospirò sconfitta e tirò fuori una busta bianca da sotto il piatto.  
“Va bene, va bene!” Borbottò mentre gliela allungava. “Stupido. Non posso credere che ci sei cascato davvero. Avresti dovuto vedere la tua faccia,” ridacchiò.  
“Sei la peggiore,” borbottò il riccio, e afferrò la busta che era già leggermente accartocciata. “L’hai aperta?”  
“Certo che no,” disse Gemma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non sono _così_ cattiva.”  
Harry fece un respiro profondo prima di aprire con attenzione la lettera. Tirò fuori il pezzo di carta e rilasciò lentamente il fiato quando vide la data.  
“Cosa dice?” Chiese sua madre e lui alzò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Cinque anni,” disse, un grande sorriso che gli si allargava sul viso. “A maggio tra cinque anni.”  
Anne lo abbracciò e Gemma gli arruffò i capelli, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Dovrai aspettare ancora un po’, allora.”  
“Cinque anni - è così presto,” mormorò Anne.  
“Anche a me è capitato presto, mamma,” le ricordò Gemma.  
La sua lettera le aveva mostrato una data nel passato. Harry lo ricordava bene. Tutti se lo aspettavano, davvero. Gemma e Matt erano stati un’unica cosa dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta alle medie. Aveva festeggiato il suo compleanno pochi mesi prima di lei e la sua lettera aveva mostrato la data esatta in cui lui e Gemma erano stati seduti l’uno accanto all’altra il primo giorno delle scuole medie. Nessuno si aspettava un’altra data se non quella nella lettera di Gemma.  
Sperava davvero di poter avere qualcosa di simile nella sua vita. Non aveva ancora incontrato la sua anima gemella, ma non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che lo facesse. Harry aveva avuto un po’ di paura che avrebbe avuto una data tra cinquant’anni, o anche un foglio bianco. Ci sono stati casi del genere.  
A quanto pare, c’erano anche persone che non avevano un’anima gemella.  
Distaccandosi dalla madre, si sedette di nuovo, fissando ancora il foglio. Immaginò una persona senza volto, che gli tendeva una mano, una casa dietro di loro, bambini che correvano in giro, un cane che abbaiava.  
Sì. Avrebbe avuto la sua famiglia.  
“Cosa ne pensi? Sarà un uomo o una donna?” Chiese Gemma a bocca piena.  
Harry inclinò la testa, pensandoci. “Non lo so. Ma non importa davvero, no? Se sarà la mia anima gemella, la amerò, qualunque cosa accada.”  
Anne sorseggiò il suo tè, osservandolo attentamente. “Sai che sarà più facile se è una donna, vero?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Il modo più semplice non è sempre il modo migliore.”  
Sua madre non replicò. Come poteva? Per qualcuno, scegliere di non vivere con la propria anima gemella era un evento raro. Tuttavia, i loro genitori avevano deciso di separarsi. Avevano affrontato molte critiche, molte difficoltà, ma entrambi avevano convenuto che era meglio così.  
Harry non poteva dire che la sua vita fosse stata in qualche modo peggiore a causa di ciò. Non tutto era andato come doveva andare. Era stato naturale. Non significava che le cose non avrebbero funzionato per lui.  
Non aveva dubbi che lui e la sua anima gemella ce l’avrebbero fatta.  



	2. Capitolo uno

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, potresti smetterla di guardare fuori dalla porta ogni due minuti?”  
Harry si voltò con un broncio, chiudendo la porta.  
Ed era fermo sullo stipite della porta del soggiorno e lo osservava con un’espressione calma. Aveva le braccia incrociate ed era già in pigiama, i capelli rossi in disordine.  
“Ma, Ed,” gli ricordò Harry, voltando le spalle alla porta principale. “Oggi è _il_ giorno.”  
“È mezzanotte e venti minuti,” gli fece notare Ed. “Non apparirà magicamente alla tua porta.”  
Il riccio si guardò alle spalle mentre andava in cucina, controllando se Ed lo stesse seguendo. Il loro appartamento non era così grande; anche se Ed non lo avesse seguito, avrebbe comunque sentito ciò che gli avrebbe detto. “Ah davvero? Devo forse ricordarti che la tua anima gemella è apparsa fuori da quella esatta porta laggiù a mezzanotte e ventidue minuti?”  
Ed sorrise quando si sedette su una delle sedie nella loro piccola cucina. “Questo non significa che sia così per tutti.”  
“Potrebbe essere così per me,” Harry mise su il bollitore e prese due tazze da uno scaffale.  
“Non abbiamo ordinato nulla, però.” Ed batté le dita contro il piano del tavolo. “Ma potremmo, se vuoi?”  
Harry rifletté su questo per un momento. Non aveva voglia di mangiare, però. E comunque era stato diverso per Ed. Quel giorno avevano organizzato una piccola festa, avevano invitato amici per una competizione di FIFA. La cosa si era un po’ intensificata, dal momento che non avevano mai programmato che una normale serata si trasformasse in musica ad alto volume e drink e cibo; ma ciò aveva portato Ed a incontrare la sua anima gemella. A quel tempo Athina lavorava in un servizio di consegna di pizze e le era capitato di consegnare la loro pizza.  
Ed aveva detto di averlo capito dal momento in cui aveva aperto la porta e l’aveva vista dall’altra parte.  
Harry avrebbe voluto che fosse così facile anche per lui.  
“No,” rispose quando il bollitore che tintinnava con l’acqua bollente lo fece uscire dai suoi pensieri. “Non ho nemmeno fame.”  
Ed annuì. “Bevi il tuo tè e vai a letto, Harry,” disse calmo. “Qualunque cosa tu faccia domani, la incontrerai. È il destino.”  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Harry versò dell’acqua nelle tazze e ne porse una a Ed. “Ci sono persone che si incontrano ma non si riconoscono, sai?”  
“Ma il destino vi farà incontrare ancora e ancora,” lo rassicurò Ed. “Non puoi perdere la tua anima gemella, Harry. È là fuori, e oggi la incontrerai.”  
“Penso che sia un uomo,” mormorò il riccio, il pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso. Si accigliò leggermente, ascoltando il suono di quella frase.  
“E a te va bene?”  
Il giovane annuì, sorseggiando il suo tè che era ancora troppo caldo. Il liquido bollente gli fece formicolare le labbra e pizzicare la lingua. “Sì.”  
“Rende le cose complicate, sai,” gli ricordò Ed a bassa voce. “Ma non impossibile. Il sistema supporta anime gemelle dello stesso sesso.”  
“Lo so. Andrà tutto bene.” Harry fece un respiro profondo. “Andrà bene.”  
“Vai a letto, allora. E non dormire fino a tardi.” Ed ammiccò quando si alzò dalla sedia. “Hai un grande giorno davanti a te.”  
Harry sorrise, guardandolo tornare nella sua camera da letto e restando in cucina ancora un po’.  
  
+++  
  
Ovviamente si svegliò tardi la mattina dopo. Era andato a letto solo verso le tre del mattino, la mente troppo occupata a controllare ogni possibile risultato della giornata. Quando finalmente si era addormentato, si era sentito come se avesse corso una maratona, troppo esausto anche solo per mettere la sveglia.  
L’orologio del suo cellulare segnava le sette e trentasei, e il giovane gemette, mettendosi a sedere. Si strofinò una mano sul viso e pensò di restare a letto per un minuto ancora. Era un’opzione plausibile. Ma poi contemplò le sue opzioni, e non c’era modo che potesse saltare il lavoro oggi.  
Era il compleanno di Nate e Harry aveva promesso che non se lo sarebbe perso.  
A parte questo, tutti gli avevano detto che cambiare il suo programma era inutile. Oggi avrebbe incontrato la sua anima gemella, qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Lo _avrebbe fatto_ \- il destino si sarebbe assicurato che accadesse.  
Si alzò dal letto per vestirsi velocemente e, con un toast imburrato freddo tra i denti, lasciò l’appartamento solo venti minuti dopo. Era ancora in tempo, ma decise comunque di prendere la sua bicicletta per assicurarsi che non sarebbe arrivato in ritardo.  
Quando arrivò, le porte erano già aperte e Barbara era in piedi davanti alla porta mentre parlava con una donna. Harry si unì a loro con un amichevole “Buongiorno!”  
Entrambe le donne si voltarono verso di lui e Barbara sorrise gentilmente. I suoi lunghi capelli castani erano raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, alcune ciocche libere di scivolare sul suo viso. Oggi non era truccata, notò il giovane.  
“Harry,” disse. “La signora Wyatt stava proprio chiedendo di te.”  
“Mr Styles,” lo salutò la donna, la sua espressione aperta e gentile. “Si tratta di Nate.”  
“Non dimenticherei mai il suo compleanno, signora Wyatt,” disse subito Harry, sorridendo. Non avrebbe dimenticato nessun dettaglio di quella giornata, ma lei non doveva saperlo. “In realtà ho qualcosa in programma con il resto del gruppo.”  
“So che non lo dimenticheresti,” rispose, sospirando leggermente. “Il fatto è che- non vuole festeggiare il suo compleanno.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla. “Che cosa?”  
“Beh, mio figlio maggiore ha compiuto diciotto anni la scorsa settimana,” spiegò la signora Wyatt. “E Nate si è spaventato un po’ per l’intera faccenda della lettera.”  
“Cosa c’è di spaventoso in questo?” Chiese Barbara.  
“Quella di Oliver era vuota,” disse la signora Wyatt a bassa voce, con un’aria incredibilmente ferita. “Non avrà un’anima gemella. Nate non è abbastanza grande per capire tutto, ma ha capito che la lettera portava cattive notizie.”  
“Mi dispiace sentirlo,” mormorò Harry, prendendole la mano per istinto. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare come può essere stato per quel ragazzo ricevere una lettera vuota - sapere che sarebbe stato solo per tutta la vita.  
“Grazie, tesoro,” disse con un sorriso triste e un’alzata di spalle. “Ora, Nate ha deciso di fingere che non sia il suo compleanno. Dice che in questo modo, non riceverà una lettera malvagia.”  
Harry annuì, mordendosi il labbro. “Allora, vuole che noi stiamo al gioco?”  
“Preferirei che si godesse il suo compleanno,” ammise la signora Wyatt. “Gli abbiamo spiegato che passeranno anni prima che lui possa ricevere una lettera. Non ha capito del tutto, credo.”  
“Ha solo quattro anni,” dichiarò Barbara, guardando Harry.  
“Gli parlerò io,” promise Harry, stringendo con decisione la mano della signora Wyatt. “Cercherò di fargli capire.”  
“Mi dispiace davvero se vi darà problemi oggi,” si scusò la signora Wyatt, sospirando leggermente e stringendo la mano di Harry. “Se non riuscirà a capire, per favore lasciatelo solo, sì? Non vorrei che si arrabbiasse più di quanto non sia già.”  
Harry annuì e sorrise mentre si congedò. Rimase con Barbara ancora per un po’, entrambi incerti su come affrontare la questione.  
“Vuoi che rimanga con te?” Chiese Barbara dopo un momento.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Prima parlerò con lui da solo.”  
Entrarono e Harry si tolse la giacca di pelle leggera per riporla nell’ufficio dell’insegnante e Barbara entrò nella loro classe. Erano responsabili di un gruppo di bambini dai tre ai cinque anni, un gruppo di bambini energici, un po’ più bambini che bambine in questi giorni, che erano tutti entrati nel suo cuore.  
Entrò nella stanza principale e immediatamente una manciata di bambini piccoli si avvicinò a lui, parlando contemporaneamente.  
“Harry, la mamma ha detto che domani andiamo in vacanza!”  
“Possiamo giocare di nuovo con le macchine da corsa, Harry?”  
“Il mio ginocchio si è fatto la bua. Bacino per farlo stare meglio?”  
“Nate non vuole che gli dia un abbraccio di buon compleanno.”  
Harry decise di occuparsi prima delle due questioni più urgenti. Si sedette su una delle sedie in miniatura e sollevò Mallory per farla sedere sulle sue ginocchia e posare delicatamente una mano sul ginocchio per lenire la bua.  
“Nate ti ha detto perché non vuole un abbraccio di _buon_ compleanno?” Chiese poi a Dave, il migliore amico di Nate.  
Dave scosse la testa. “Mi ha colpito.”  
Harry tese una mano per arruffare i capelli neri del bambino. “Ti ha colpito?”  
“Solo un po’. Non mi ha fatto male,” ammise Dave, con un’aria incredibilmente triste.  
“Parlerò con Nate,” promise Harry. “Vedremo cosa c’è che non va e come potremmo aiutarlo, okay?”  
Dave annuì, la pura speranza che brillava nei suoi occhi. Il riccio si voltò verso Mallory in grembo. Aveva grandi occhi azzurri, incorniciati da ciglia folte e scure, e lo osservava con pazienza. I suoi capelli biondi erano legati in due codini oggi, fiocchi verdi li tenevano fermi.  
“Cos’è successo al tuo ginocchio, amore?”  
Mallory indicò la finestra. “Sono caduta. Sulla pietra.”  
Harry fece una smorfia per mostrarle compassione. “Sanguinava?”  
“No,” disse. “La nonna ha detto che non è niente di brutto. L’ha baciata.”  
Il suo discorso non stava andando bene come quello degli altri bambini. Si chinò per premere un bacio sul suo ginocchio. “Dovresti fare qualcosa di divertente per dimenticartene.”  
“Possiamo giocare a quel gioco dell’ultima volta?”  
Harry sapeva esattamente quale intendeva- tutti i bambini adoravano il gioco della rana. “Certo, Lory. Perché non chiedi agli altri chi è pronto per giocare?”  
Lei era raggiante e gli saltò in grembo – il suo ginocchio era ovviamente a posto – e corse verso i suoi amici. Harry si prese un momento per ascoltare Maggy e Jessica prima di arrivare finalmente a Nate.  
Sedeva in un angolo, le spalle alla stanza, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.  
“Ehi Nate,” disse allegramente, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Come stai oggi?”  
Nate gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma non rispose.  
“Dave ha detto che l’hai colpito,” Harry decise di procedere. Avrebbe lentamente introdotto l’argomento. “È vero?”  
“No,” disse Nate. “L’ho spinto.”  
“Penso che ti sei dimenticato della regola numero quattro?”  
“Prendere a calci, colpire e spingere altre persone non è carino. Le scuse sono d’obbligo,” il bambino citò le regole della loro classe.  
“Esattamente.” Harry annuì e allungò una mano per toccare la spalla di Nate. “Allora perché hai spinto Dave?”  
Nate rimase in silenzio per un altro momento, la sua bocca formò una linea sottile. Poi guardò Harry, un cipiglio inciso sui suoi lineamenti. “Ha detto che è il mio compleanno.”  
“Oh, davvero?” Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, sapendo di sembrare ridicolo. Non era un grande attore.  
Nate sembrò cascarci, però, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca in un piccolo broncio. “Lo hai dimenticato?”  
Harry non ha mai dimenticato i compleanni dei suoi bambini. Li conosceva tutti. Avrebbe sempre preparato qualcosa per ciascuno di loro per rendere la giornata un po’ più speciale. Se qualcuno dei bambini compiva gli anni, quel giorno diventava speciale. C’erano torte, giochi e un giro in cui tutti dicevano qualcosa di carino sul bambino che compie gli anni.  
“Non hai appena detto che non lo è?” Harry inclinò la testa, fingendo confusione. “O lo è?”  
All’improvviso, il viso di Nate cadde e le lacrime gli brillarono negli occhi. “Amo quando è il mio compleanno. Ma non voglio una lettera che mi faccia piangere.”  
“Come tuo fratello?” Chiese Harry, avvicinandosi e accarezzando dolcemente la schiena di Nate. “Era molto triste?”  
Nate annuì. “Anche mamma e papà. Io non voglio essere triste.”  
“Ma sai che non riceverai una lettera del genere per molto tempo, Nate,” gli ricordò Harry.  
“Forse se tutti si dimenticheranno del mio compleanno, anche la lettera lo dimenticherà?”  
Il riccio sorrise dolcemente. Non c’era modo che sarebbe successo. Ma come avrebbe dovuto spiegare questa istituzione a un bambino di quattro anni? Non era abbastanza grande per capire che il suo nome era in un sistema e che la lettera lo avrebbe raggiunto, indipendentemente da dove si trovava o cosa faceva.  
Sarebbe arrivata.  
“Sai, ero molto eccitato quando ho ricevuto la mia lettera,” disse invece. “E ancora più emozionato quando ho scoperto la data.”  
Il bimbo lo guardò con curiosità. “Veramente?”  
Harry annuì, assumendo un’espressione seria. “È una buona cosa, Nate. Ti dice quando incontrerai la tua anima gemella. È qualcosa di grandioso.”  
“Hai incontrato la tua anima gemella?”  
“Ti dirò una cosa,” Harry abbassò la voce. “La incontrerò oggi.”  
Nate lo fissò sorpreso. “Oggi?”  
“E penso che sia assolutamente un buon segno il fatto che oggi sia anche il tuo compleanno. Cosa potrebbe mai andare male in una giornata come questa?”  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Nate sbatté le palpebre, la sua espressione aperta e speranzosa.  
“Amore,” disse il giovane, sorridendo dolcemente e spostando una ciocca bionda dalla fronte del bambino. “Non hai nulla di cui aver paura. La tua lettera conterrà buone notizie. Ne sono sicuro.”  
Il labbro inferiore di Nate iniziò a tremare e Harry lo tirò rapidamente contro di lui, lasciandolo seppellire il viso contro il suo petto. Singhiozzò un po’, ma presto le lacrime scomparvero.  
“I miei genitori non si arrabbieranno?” Chiese Nate.  
“Certo che no,” assicurò Harry, sentendosi profondamente dispiaciuto per lui. Capiva perché i genitori di Nate non potevano nascondere la loro delusione. Non che fossero delusi dal loro figlio, però. Erano soltanto tristi per lui. Probabilmente era una differenza difficile da capire per un bambino di quattro anni. “Non sono arrabbiati nemmeno con tuo fratello, amore. Sono solo tristi perché lui è triste. Non vogliono che nessuno di voi sia triste.”  
Nate annuì lentamente.  
“E non vogliono dimenticare il tuo compleanno. Ti amano e vogliono festeggiare il tuo compleanno con te.”  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Nate, guardando in basso.  
“Non devi dispiacerti. Pronto per ricevere il tuo abbraccio di compleanno da Dave adesso?” Chiese il riccio dopo che Nate si era tirato indietro, strofinandosi le mani sul viso.  
Il cenno del capo del bimbo fu un po’ a scatti. Adesso era ovviamente eccitato.  
“Ma non dimenticare di scusarti per averlo spinto prima, okay?”  
“Sì,” disse Nate e corse via.  
Harry sorrise leggermente, guardandolo unirsi a un gruppo di bambini e lasciando che lo abbracciassero.  
Il telefono squillò proprio in quel momento e Harry fece capire a Barbara con un cenno che ci avrebbe pensato lui, così lei poteva continuare a mostrare a un gruppo di ragazze come ritagliare il loro disegno di Lady Bug.  
“Buongiorno. Asilo nido Flower Garden, parla Harry Styles,” disse distrattamente mentre continuava a guardare il gruppo intorno a Nate.  
“Harry, buongiorno,” una voce femminile gentile rispose dall’altro capo. “Sono Lottie Tomlinson.”  
“Oh. Ciao, Lottie,” disse il giovane con un sorriso. “Il ginocchio di Lory sta bene. Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi.”  
Ci fu silenzio per un momento. “Il ginocchio? È caduta?”  
Lottie Tomlinson era il genitore più giovane con cui Harry avesse mai lavorato. Era molto più giovane di lui, aveva avuto Mallory quando aveva solo diciassette anni. Era sempre allegra, presente a tutte le attività che programmavano con i bambini e disponibile quando avevano bisogno di pareri da parte del consiglio dei genitori.  
Mallory era la bambina più adorabile e ben educata che lui conoscesse. Era sempre gentile e rispettosa. Lottie aveva sicuramente fatto un ottimo lavoro nel crescerla.  
“A quanto pare è caduta questa mattina a casa,” spiegò Harry.  
“Forse non era troppo grave, altrimenti mia madre me lo avrebbe detto,” disse Lottie. “Senti, ti chiamo perché ho un impegno a lavoro che mi terrà qui fino a tardi. Non potrò venire a prendere Mal.”  
Il riccio annuì. “Va bene, annoto che verrà sua nonna a prenderla oggi.”  
“No, non può oggi,” disse Lottie. “Verrà mio fratello.”  
“Oh,” Harry sorrise. “Il famoso zio Louis.”  
Lei ridacchiò piano. “È il suo preferito. Scommetto che parla di lui tutto il tempo.”  
“Molto, sì,” confermò Harry. “Mi ha detto che è un vero supereroe.”  
“La cosa triste è che Mal non è l’unica a crederlo.”  
Harry rise, scribacchiando dietro il nome di Mallory il fatto che sarebbe stata prelevata da suo zio oggi. “L’ho annotato.”  
“Fantastico, grazie. Ci vediamo domani,” cinguettò Lottie.  
“Domani,” ripeté Harry e poi riattaccò.  
Guardò i bambini sparsi per la stanza. Alcuni si sedettero al tavolo con Barbara, altri nell’angolo ‘delle coccole’ - come chiamavano l’enorme materasso ad acqua dove erano ammucchiati cuscini e giocattoli di peluche - e altri giocavano sul tappeto.  
“Okay, bambini,” disse Harry ad alta voce, attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Chi ha voglia di cantare tanti auguri a Nate?”  
  
+++  
  
Con l’avvicinarsi della sera, Harry divenne sempre più nervoso. Sarebbe andato via alle cinque, mentre Barbara oggi doveva andare via prima e, se doveva essere onesto, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto dopo il lavoro.  
La maggior parte dei bambini era già stata prelevata e ne erano rimasti solo sette. Harry sedeva con loro in un angolo accogliente, leggendo loro un libro. Mallory si era raggomitolata al suo fianco, la testa appoggiata al suo braccio mentre Jessica era ai suoi piedi e giocava con i suoi capelli e Dave sedeva nella linea visiva diretta di Harry, completamente catturato dalla storia che stava raccontando. Tutti gli altri erano sparsi intorno a lui, abbracciando cuscini e ascoltando.  
“Haz, scusa se ti interrompo,” disse Barbara dalla porta. “Abbiamo finito il tè e non riesco a raggiungere la scatola sullo scaffale più alto.”  
Harry si alzò quindi e porse il libro a Barbara. “Che ne dici se continui a leggere e io mi occuperò di preparare il tè?”  
“Fantastico,” disse con un sorriso, avvicinandosi. Prese il suo posto e anche i bambini si accoccolarono immediatamente attorno a lei. “Qualcuno può dirmi dove eravate rimasti?”  
Harry ascoltò diverse voci che si ribaltavano per ripetere esattamente ciò che Harry aveva appena letto quando lasciò la stanza. In cucina, prese la scatola di Tetley dal ripiano più alto e appese due sacchetti in entrambe le pentole. Attese che l’acqua bollisse, preparando un piatto con i biscotti e lasciando vagare un po’ la mente.  
La giornata era stata davvero tranquilla e senza incidenti. Tutti i bambini si erano comportati bene, quindi non c’era stato bisogno di chiamare i genitori. Il ragazzo che consegnava la posta non l’aveva nemmeno guardato, e l’unica persona che era entrata quel giorno che il riccio non aveva mai incontrato prima era stata la nonna di Helen.  
Sembrava quindi che avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino alla fine del lavoro prima di poter incontrare la sua anima gemella.  
Quando tornò dalla cucina, portando entrambe le pentole, vide Mallory uscire dalla porta. Era con un uomo e Harry si fermò per dare un’occhiata più da vicino. L’uomo si accovacciò per chiudere la cerniera della giacca della bambina, ovviamente dicendo qualcosa che la fece ridere.  
I suoi capelli erano corti e disordinati, e quando sorrideva, delle graziose rughette si formavano intorno ai suoi occhi azzurri. Sembrava una persona davvero carina, in realtà, e il riccio non poté fare a meno di trovarlo anche piuttosto bello. Quando si alzò di nuovo, Harry notò che era piuttosto basso. Indossava jeans neri attillati e un maglione grigio, entrambi mettevano in mostra le curve del suo corpo. Si prese un momento per apprezzare il sedere del ragazzo.  
Probabilmente quello era il famoso zio Louis, pensò, guardandoli andare via insieme.  
Quando se ne furono andati, si voltò ed entrò nella stanza principale dove riempì di tè la tazza di ogni bambino. Aspettò che Barbara finisse la storia prima di chiamare tutti al tavolo.  
Aveva in mente affari molto più urgenti dello zio di Mallory.  
  
+++  
  
Lottie era stata davvero fortunata perché aveva beccato proprio il giorno in cui Louis era uscito prima da lavoro per chiedergli di andare a prendere Mallory. D’altra parte, anche Louis era stato davvero fortunato, perché in questo modo aveva potuto trascorrere la serata con sua nipote.  
Era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta. Di solito, se Lottie non poteva andare a prendere Mallory all’asilo, se ne occupava la loro madre. Lui era molto impegnato al lavoro quasi tutti i giorni, quindi non serviva a niente chiederglielo.  
Oggi, avevano cambiato orario e Greg avrebbe preso il posto di Louis, in modo che lui avrebbe potuto mandare in onda il suo spettacolo in diretta da una scuola domani. Avevano tenuto un concorso diverse settimane prima e la scuola vincitrice avrebbe avuto la possibilità di unirsi a Louis nel suo spettacolo domani.  
A Louis non piacevano molto gli spettacoli in loco. Era a suo agio sulla sedia in studio, mentre parlava con i suoi ascoltatori e suonava alcuni dischi. Gli piaceva in particolare la parte di conversazione libera che veniva fornita con il suo lavoro, e sapeva che quello era il suo punto forte. Quegli spettacoli in loco erano sempre altamente sceneggiati, però, e non gli lasciavano molto spazio per _parlare_ davvero.  
Poi di nuovo, probabilmente era un bene che non sarebbe rimasto bloccato in studio tutto il giorno. Forse avrebbe incontrato un insegnante sexy.  
“Sei emozionato?”  
Louis guardò Mallory sul sedile del passeggero. Non aveva un seggiolone, il che lo faceva sempre preoccupare quando la portava in macchina. La telefonata di oggi era avvenuta con breve preavviso e lui non aveva potuto prenderlo. Il viaggio non era lungo, fortunatamente.  
“Perché dovrei essere emozionato?”  
“La mamma ha detto che domani è un giorno molto speciale per te,” rispose Mallory.  
Louis sorrise. “Lo è. Incontrerò la mia anima gemella.”  
“Come mamma e papà?” Lei chiese.  
“Esatto,” confermò il giovane. Tralasciò il fatto che suo padre non fosse veramente suo padre. Kian era l’anima gemella di Lottie, e questo era tutto ciò che Mallory doveva sapere.  
Louis era stato nella stessa posizione. Sua madre lo aveva avuto da un uomo diverso dalla sua anima gemella, ma a differenza di Mallory, non l’avevano mai tenuto segreto. Mark però era sempre stato suo padre, e dopo una lunga lotta con il sistema, era stato persino in grado di adottare Louis.  
Pensò per un attimo a quei giorni, dimenticando per un momento la conversazione. La lunga lotta per l’adozione era stata vana, dopotutto. Alla fine, aveva scoperto cinque anni fa che sua madre non aveva mai amato Mark- anche se lui era stato la sua anima gemella.  
Li aveva lasciati, e forse era stato meglio così. O forse no.  
“Dov’è la mamma?” Chiese all’improvviso Mallory.  
Aveva solo tre anni, e anche se Louis l’amava da morire, non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il giorno in cui sarebbe stata abbastanza grande per sostenere una vera conversazione. Probabilmente sarebbe successo tra quindici anni.  
“La mamma ha del lavoro da sbrigare,” spiegò. “Starai con me.”  
“Voglio dormire a casa,” piagnucolò.  
“Lory,” disse Louis pazientemente. Era in una fase strana in cui voleva stare solo a casa sua. Quando era più piccola, avrebbe potuto dormire ovunque. “Non è ancora l’ora di andare a dormire. Sarai a casa in tempo.”  
“Di nonna?” Chiese allora.  
“Andremo dalla nonna, sì.” Louis prese la svolta per entrare nel vialetto della casa di sua madre. In ogni caso, non avrebbe potuto portare Mallory nel suo appartamento. Non dava una bella ripulita da mesi e la sua cucina non era decisamente sicura per un bambino. Diavolo, non era sicura nemmeno per lui.  
Mallory saltò fuori dall’auto non appena lo zio gli slacciò la cintura di sicurezza. Tentò di rimproverarla per non aver aspettato, dicendole che era pericoloso, ma lei non stava nemmeno ascoltando, già correndo verso la porta principale. Louis sospirò e chiuse la portiera del passeggero dell’auto, seguendola.  
“Nonna!” Urlò Mallory, sbattendo il pugno contro la porta.  
“Non è a casa, amore,” le disse Louis, chiudendo a chiave la porta. “Arriverà più tardi.”  
Mallory lo guardò accigliata ma poi si tolse le scarpe e si diresse verso il soggiorno. Sapeva dove erano conservati i suoi giocattoli. Lui andò prima in cucina, prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigorifero e due bicchieri.  
Aveva giocato con Mallory per circa due ore, sentendosi già completamente esausto, quando sua madre finalmente tornò a casa. All’improvviso si fermò sullo stipite della porta del soggiorno, sorridendo affettuosamente.  
“Ehi, Lory,” sussurrò Louis e mise giù il suo pezzo di Lego. “C’è un mostro alla porta.”  
Mallory lo guardò a bocca aperta e si voltò rapidamente, e il giovane colse a malapena lo sguardo indignato che sua madre gli rivolse, prima che Mallory gridasse e saltasse in piedi. Jay si accucciò e aprì le braccia per abbracciare la nipote.  
“Nonnina,” iniziò a parlare Mallory subito, “c’è un mostro alla porta.”  
Jay rise, sorridendo a Louis. “Andiamo a dare un’occhiata per vedere se è ancora lì?”  
Mallory annuì e prese la mano di sua nonna, ed entrambe lasciarono la stanza.  
Louis approfittò del momento per ricadere sul tappeto e stendere gli arti. Fece un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. Amava davvero passare del tempo con Mallory, ma era estenuante.  
“Zio Lou,” sentì gridare Mallory da un’altra stanza, poi la sua voce si fece più vicina. “Zio Lou!”  
Aprì un occhio ed ebbe solo una frazione di secondo per prepararsi all’impatto. Mallory si gettò su di lui, ridacchiando e gridando per l’eccitazione. Louis gemette e la circondò con le braccia, facendole rotolare sul pavimento. Mallory strillò di gioia.  
“Hai cacciato via il mostro?” Chiese il castano.  
Con le guance rosse, Mallory annuì selvaggiamente. Louis la sollevò e la portò in cucina dove sospettava ci sarebbe stata sua madre.  
“Mal, perché non prendi le matite e disegni un po’ finché non sarà pronta la cena?” Chiese Jay mentre prendeva una pentola da un armadio.  
La bambina si diresse verso uno dei cassetti e tirò fuori carta e matite. Louis si sedette al tavolo e aiutò Mallory a stendere le sue cose.  
“Lottie dovrebbe essere qui da un momento all’altro,” disse sua madre nella sua direzione.  
“Dove sono Daisy e Phoebe? Mi ha sorpreso che non fossero a casa?”  
“Sono in gita scolastica fino a martedì,” disse sua madre mentre riempiva d’acqua una delle pentole. “Fizzy è da Collin.”  
“Si vedono ancora?” Louis aggrottò la fronte, guardando ciò che Mallory stava disegnando. Non riusciva a distinguere nulla, ma lei sembrava molto concentrata.  
“È carino, Louis. Mi ha portato dei fiori l’altro giorno.”  
“Che leccapiedi,” mormorò il giovane.  
Jay alzò appena gli occhi al cielo. “Comunque, perché oggi sei uscito prima da lavoro?”  
“Mamma,” si lamentò Louis, stringendosi il petto in finta offesa. “Ma lo ascolti il mio programma o no?”  
“Louis, lavoro. Ho ancora cinque figli da crescere e un nipote. Come potrei ascoltare la radio alle due del pomeriggio?” Prese una scatola con la pasta e ne versò un po’ nell’acqua bollente.  
Il giovane sbuffò. “Hai ancora solo tre figli da crescere. Lotts e io guadagniamo entrambi i nostri soldi e non viviamo nemmeno più con te.”  
“E guarda chi è ancora seduto al mio tavolo per la cena.”  
“Posso andarmene se vuoi,” si offrì Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Rimani dove sei,” Jay gli lanciò un’occhiata, l’affetto evidente nei suoi occhi. “Non mi stavo lamentando.”  
“Comunque.” Louis decise di andare avanti, afferrando il disegno che Mallory gli stava offrendo. “Ma è fantastico, amore. Che cos’è?”  
Mallory indicò qualcosa di giallo e rosso. “Sei tu in macchina.”  
“Ah, sì,” disse, cercando di non offendersi. Aveva tre anni; non poteva esattamente aspettarsi un dipinto di Da Vinci. “È adorabile.”  
Mallory continuò a disegnare il foglio successivo e Louis si rivolse di nuovo a sua madre.  
“Avevamo indotto un concorso nello show per le scuole. Dovevano inviare nastri dei propri programmi radiofonici,” spiegò. “E domani andremo in onda in diretta dalla scuola che ha vinto e lasceremo che i ragazzi presentino lo spettacolo.”  
“È una cosa grandiosa, Louis,” disse Jay.  
“Lo è,” concordò Louis. “Sarò sul posto tutto il giorno, intervisterò alunni e insegnanti e co-condurrò la squadra vincitrice.”  
Jay annuì, iniziando a preparare la salsa. Louis la guardò tagliare pomodori e cipolle, un bel silenzio si stabilì tra di loro.  
Dopo un po’, sua madre si schiarì la gola. “Quindi- domani.”  
“Domani,” ripeté Louis.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” promise. “Non importa cosa accadrà.”  
“Mamma,” iniziò, ma si fermò. Sette anni prima, nel giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno, sua madre gli aveva detto che non importava cosa sarebbe successo, avrebbe amato la sua anima gemella. Le aveva creduto, le aveva creduto e non importava chi stava per incontrare, lo avrebbe amato comunque.  
Dopotutto, era il destino.  
Aveva smesso di crederci due anni dopo, quando sua madre gli aveva confessato di non aver mai amato la sua anima gemella. Si era sentita in trappola, si era sentita costretta a farlo, aveva sentito di non avere altra scelta che amare chi il destino aveva scelto per lei.  
“Tu non sei me, Louis,” disse Jay, comprendendo la sua scia di pensieri. “Non è la norma per le persone non provare nulla per la loro anima gemella.”  
Il giovane si limitò ad annuire, porgendo a Mallory una matita verde quando cercò di decidere quale colore voleva usare dopo. Lei lo prese e si lanciò movimenti incontrollati del polso, che si tramutarono in scarabocchi verdi sulla carta.  
Jay si avvicinò e mise le braccia intorno alle spalle di suo figlio da dietro, attirandolo a sé e premendo un bacio sulla corona dei suoi capelli. Louis sprofondò nell’abbraccio di sua madre, alzando una mano per afferrare la sua.  
“Domani incontrerai un ragazzo adorabile e sarà tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato. Te lo prometto.”  
Prima che Louis potesse rispondere, Mallory tese le braccia verso di lui, gli occhi luminosi e speranzosi. “Anch’io!”  
Louis la sollevò sulle sue ginocchia, cullandola leggermente e godendosi il suo affetto puro e onesto.  
  
+++  
  
“Allora, chi è?” Chiese Ed nel momento in cui Harry entrò nell’appartamento.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte e abbandonò la sua borsa sul pavimento.  
“Non l’hai ancora incontrato?” Ed sospirò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta della sua stanza.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry andò in cucina. “No, non ancora.”  
Ed lo seguì. “Allora, immagino che uscirai di nuovo?”  
“Non credo che lo incontrerò mai se rimarrò seduto qui?” Harry si versò del succo in un bicchiere.  
“Prima che tu te ne vada di nuovo,” disse Ed, lanciando all’amico uno sguardo pieno di speranza. “Verrai a scuola domani? Sei libero, giusto?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “È già domani? È la cosa della radio, giusto?”  
Ed annuì. “Sì, il concorso che ho vinto con una delle mie lezioni di musica,” gli ricordò. “Radio Two ne parlerà. I ragazzi ospiteranno lo spettacolo, sceglieranno la musica e parleranno della scuola e di tutto il resto.”  
“Lo so, lo so,” borbottò il riccio. Si batté una mano sulla fronte. “Cazzo, Ed, mi dispiace così tanto. Me ne sono completamente dimenticato.”  
Ed mise su un piccolo broncio. “Quindi non puoi venire?”  
“Lo farò!” Promise Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Certo che verrò. Non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo.”  
“Grande!” Ed era raggiante. “Grazie, amico.”  
“Sai che mi fa piacere venire,” il giovane mise il bicchiere nel lavandino.  
“Lo so,” lo rassicurò Ed, sorridendo dolcemente. “Non posso biasimarti per averlo dimenticato, visto che oggi hai cose diverse in mente.”  
Harry si guardò i piedi. “Come fanno le altre persone? Se fosse una giornata normale, avrei preparato la cena e poi probabilmente avrei guardato un film o qualcosa del genere prima di andare a letto.”  
“Beh, dicono che dovresti fare quello che fai sempre. Accadrà e non puoi forzarlo.”  
Il riccio fece una smorfia, sapendo che era completamente imbronciato. “Ma. La mia anima gemella.”  
“Beh, dato che domani ho una grande giornata davanti a me e non abbiamo una sola lattina di birra in questo appartamento,” suggerì Ed, “che ne dici di andare da Tesco per comprare un pacco di birre.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sapeva che era meglio di niente. “Sì, bene.”  
“Grande!” Ed gli diede un pugno amichevole sul braccio quando uscì dalla cucina. “Ci vediamo dopo.”  
Con un sospiro, Harry lasciò di nuovo l’appartamento.  
  
+++  
  
Era già tardi quando Louis finalmente lasciò la casa di sua madre.  
Lottie era arrivata prima che la cena fosse pronta e avevano avuto un po’ di tempo per chiacchierare. Lei e Kian stavano bene e andava tutto a gonfie vele tra di loro, anche se il lavoro era impegnativo per entrambi. Sembrava sinceramente felice, tuttavia, che era tutto ciò che aveva davvero bisogno di sapere.  
Verso le dieci si era presentata anche Felicité. Jay si era arrabbiata, dicendole che avevano stipulato un patto e che doveva essere sempre a casa per le nove. Da lì era seguita una lunga discussione, Lottie e Louis dalla parte di Jay. Lottie forse perché lei stessa aveva un figlio e capiva perfettamente la madre; Louis perché non gli era mai stato permesso di stare fuori fino alle nove nei giorni in cui c’era scuola quando aveva diciassette anni.  
La discussione era finita con porte sbattute e il risveglio di Mallory, il che aveva fatto impazzire Lottie. Era andata via poco dopo e lui aveva portato Mallory alla macchina e l’aveva allacciata al sedile. In seguito, era rimasto un po’ più a lungo con sua madre, discutendo alcuni dei suoi prossimi appuntamenti con i lavoratori edili. Aveva pianificato di ristrutturare la casa e il giovane sapeva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto con le decisioni.  
Ora che era sulla via del ritorno a casa, decise che aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per rilassarsi e avere un po’ di spazio per pensare prima di potersi sistemare e andare a letto. Dall’altro lato della strada, vide un bar aperto fino a tarda notte, con le finestre illuminate, che mostrava un negozio vuoto.  
Era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
Senza pensarci due volte, parcheggiò la macchina e attraversò la strada. Entrò e fu accolto da un ragazzo dietro il bancone che sembrava molto annoiato, e che gli lanciò una lunga occhiata.  
“Cosa posso portarti?” Chiese, senza muoversi dal suo posto, i gomiti sul bancone e un telefono cellulare in mezzo.  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non fece commenti sul suo atteggiamento. Se avesse dovuto lavorare in un bar aperto 24 ore su 24, probabilmente anche lui non avrebbe avuto un atteggiamento migliore. “Prendo un tè nero, per favore. Con latte, senza zucchero.”  
“Sicuro. Da portare via?”  
“Al tavolo, per favore,” disse Louis.  
“Va bene, siediti,” disse il ragazzo voltandosi. “Te lo porterò in un secondo.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò il castano e si voltò per scegliere un tavolo in un angolo. Si sedette e appoggiò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento.  
Probabilmente non dovrebbe perdere tempo seduto in un bar, scervellandosi sul fatto che domani avrebbe finalmente incontrato la sua anima gemella. Non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Sapeva che il caso di sua madre era raro, che non era così per la maggior parte delle persone. Lottie amava davvero Kian e stanno così bene insieme. Stan aveva incontrato Kimmy l’anno scorso e aveva detto di aver subito sentito la connessione.  
Louis credeva nell’amore. Voleva sposarsi, avere figli e fare cose di coppia. Era pronto per questo.  
Ma se la sua anima gemella non fosse giusta per lui?  
“Ecco qua.”  
Louis aprì gli occhi e guardò il ragazzo, sorridendo gentilmente. Era alto circa quanto lui, i suoi capelli dello stesso colore, forse un po’ più scuri. Ma era decisamente più giovane. Aveva delle ombre sotto gli occhi che lo facevano sembrare un po’ più vecchio, ma la pelle liscia e gli occhi chiari lo tradivano.  
Probabilmente anche quel poveretto aveva avuto una brutta giornata.  
“Grazie, amico,” disse Louis, sorridendo gentilmente.  
Il ragazzo si voltò e tornò al banco.  
Quasi mezzanotte, pensò Louis guardando il cellulare. Aveva alcuni messaggi a cui rispondere, quindi forse ora sarebbe stato un buon momento per farlo. Alle sue spalle, sentì la porta aprirsi e sorrise tra sé. Almeno anche quel povero ragazzo annoiato avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare.  
Sorseggiò il suo tè e quasi lo sputò di nuovo nella tazza.  
Ovviamente. C’era zucchero nel suo tè.  
  
+++  
  
Non era così che Harry aveva immaginato sarebbe andata quella giornata.  
Tutti gli avevano detto che non poteva forzare il destino, quindi aveva cercato di non farlo. Va bene, forse lo aveva fatto un po’. Ma solo quando era uscito a comprare la birra per Ed. Tornando all’appartamento, aveva deciso che sarebbe stato carino cucinare. Qualcosa di esotico, perché ormai da troppo tempo vivevano di purè di patate, patatine e uova su pane tostato con ketchup.  
Tenendo presente questo, aveva fatto una piccola deviazione per arrivare da ASDA. Aveva comprato riso speciale, carne di pollo, spezie al curry, verdura e frutta, progettando di preparare qualcosa di veramente carino per cena. Aveva passeggiato lentamente per i corridoi, prendendosi il tempo necessario per raccogliere i prodotti.  
La ragazza al check-out non lo aveva nemmeno guardato, quindi Harry pensò che non fosse la sua anima gemella.  
A casa, aveva preparato la sua cena, tutto per la gioia di Ed. Erano rimasti seduti insieme per un po’ a parlare ed Ed aveva esposto tutti i suoi piani per il giorno successivo. Harry era eccitato per lui, lo era davvero, ma non riusciva davvero a entrare nello spirito.  
Niente di quella giornata era andato come previsto.  
Ed era andato a letto verso le dieci ed il riccio era rimasto seduto in soggiorno, fissando lo schermo della TV, finché non era stato più in grado di sopportarlo.  
È così che era finito in un parco su una panchina, tutto solo. Era già buio e faceva troppo freddo per essere maggio. Il cielo notturno era scuro e nuvoloso e l’unica fonte di luce era un lampione a circa cinque metri di distanza.  
Harry aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato facile. Aveva pensato che il destino sarebbe stato facile. Un semplice incontro, una connessione immediata e tutto sarebbe andato al posto giusto. Era così che lo avevano sempre descritto tutti gli altri. Avevano posato gli occhi sulla loro anima gemella e avevano subito saputo che era _lei_.  
Harry non aveva posato gli occhi su nessuno e quel giorno era andato sempre peggio.  
Tutto quello che sapeva era che mancavano dieci minuti a mezzanotte e non aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella. La lettera era una bugia, e all’improvviso si sentì così male perché non solo la lettera aveva mentito, ma lui aveva mentito anche a Nate.  
Non andava sempre bene e non c’era alcuna garanzia che Nate avrebbe incontrato la sua anima gemella un giorno. Proprio come non c’erano garanzie per Harry.  
Con un sospiro si alzò dalla panchina e si incamminò verso la strada per tornare a casa. Camminava lungo il marciapiede, le mani nascoste nelle tasche della giacca, guardando avanti e cercando di fare chiarezza con se stesso.  
Non c’era motivo di fare il broncio. Il destino aveva pianificato qualcosa per lui e sarebbe successo. Forse non oggi, forse non adesso. Ma di sicuro sarebbe successo.  
Attraversò la strada e si fermò quando si trovò davanti a un bar aperto. Non si era accorto di essere andato così lontano, ma a quanto pare i suoi pensieri l’avevano spinto più lontano di quanto si fosse reso conto.  
In tal caso, potrebbe anche prendere una tazza di tè per il ritorno a casa.  
Quando entrò, il ragazzo al banco alzò lo sguardo. Era basso, aveva i capelli castani e sembrava incredibilmente stanco. Il giovane gli si avvicinò con un sorriso e il ragazzo ricambiò immediatamente. Poi guardò il grande orologio sopra il bancone.  
Mancava meno di un minuto a mezzanotte.  
“Cosa posso portarti?” Il ragazzo chiese e Harry lo guardò.  
“Tè nero, per favore. Latte e zucchero. Da portare via,” ordinò, e il suo cuore si sentì di nuovo appesantito. La giornata era ufficialmente finita.  
Aveva aspettato cinque anni e nella sua mente aveva immaginato mille diversi scenari per quel giorno. Ma non era mai stato così. In nessuna di quelle immagini Harry era tornato a casa da solo a mezzanotte.  
“Sono due e venticinque, per favore,” disse il ragazzo, dando a Harry una tazza da asporto.  
Il riccio guardò di nuovo l’orologio, vide che ticchettava sempre più vicino a mezzanotte. Solo dieci secondi. “Grazie,” disse, porgendo al ragazzo il resto esatto e si voltò. “Buona serata.”  
“Scusami, amico, ma c’è dello zucchero nel-”  
Harry andò a sbattere contro qualcuno, la sua tazza gli scivolò di mano. La persona in cui si era imbattuto saltò e fece un sibilo e l’ultima cosa che registrò fu il suono di qualcosa che si rompeva in mille pezzi.  
Non riuscì nemmeno guardare il disordine, però, gli occhi incollati sul viso della persona di fronte a lui.  
Quella persona, tuttavia, non gli risparmiò una sola occhiata. Imprecò sottovoce e si allontanò il maglione dal petto, infilandoci una mano sotto.  
“Che cazzo?” Chiese, esaminando il disordine sul davanti dell’indumento grigio.  
“Stai bene?”  
Adesso Harry riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo. Una ragazza si unì a loro e, a giudicare dalla sua uniforme, anche lei stava lavorando al bar. Il ragazzo che aveva servito Harry era accanto a lei ed entrambi porsero all’uomo fazzoletti e asciugamani.  
La ragazza tamponò un asciugamano sul petto dell’uomo, guardandolo con preoccupazione. “Probabilmente dovresti togliertelo. Nel caso ci sia una bruciatura.”  
L’uomo le fece cenno di no. “Sto bene. Non mi sono scottato.”  
Poi finalmente si voltò verso Harry, e sì, senza dubbio. Era lui.  
“Oops?” Disse il riccio, ed era tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare. Avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa di meglio da dire.  
L’uomo lo guardò, sbattendo le palpebre una o due volte prima di dire “Ciao.”  
Harry uscì dal suo incantesimo, registrando improvvisamente di aver appena versato il tè sul corpo di un’altra persona. “Cazzo, voglio dire. Mi dispiace. Questo- stai bene? Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”  
“Sì, voglio dire, è un po’ una merda, in realtà,” rispose l’uomo, guardando se stesso. “Sono fradicio.”  
“Puoi avere la mia giacca,” si offrì immediatamente Harry.  
“Sono sicura che abbiamo delle magliette sul retro,” si offrì la ragazza. Il riccio le lanciò un’occhiata, notando solo ora che era ancora in piedi accanto a loro. “Se vuoi cambiarti.”  
L’uomo annuì. “Probabilmente non è una cattiva idea.”  
Lei corse via e Harry incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena. “Mi dispiace davvero. Non ti ho visto.”  
“Succede,” disse il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle. “Non è un grosso problema.”  
“Ti offro un nuovo tè,” Harry si voltò di nuovo verso il bancone. “Prende lo stesso. Pago io.”  
“Questa volta senza zucchero, per favore,” disse l’uomo quando Harry si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.  
La ragazza tornò e gli porse una maglietta verde. “Ecco qui.”  
“Grazie, tesoro.” Senza dire un’altra parola, si voltò e andò in bagno.  
Harry rimase indietro, mordendosi il labbro. Il ragazzo dietro il bancone lo chiamò, mettendo giù un tè e Harry lo pagò subito prima di ordinarne uno per sé. Quindi riportò le tazze a un tavolo e si sedette, aspettando.  
L’uomo tornò un attimo dopo e gli rivolse un sorriso stanco. “Non dovevi davvero ordinarlo di nuovo.”  
“Certo che sì,” ribatté Harry. “È colpa mia se la tua tazza si è rovesciata.”  
“Va bene,” accettò, sedendosi esitante. “Grazie.”  
Il riccio rimase in silenzio per un momento, guardando lo sconosciuto. Si guardarono per un po’, ma nessuno dei due disse una parola. Quindi Harry decise di prendere in mano la situazione.  
“Sei lo zio Louis, vero?”  
L’uomo sbatté le palpebre. “Che cosa?”  
“Voglio dire,” Harry si passò una mano sul viso. Stava davvero rovinando tutto. Non riusciva nemmeno a parlare correttamente. Anzi, sembrava un cretino. “Mallory. Sei suo zio.”  
Ora lo sconosciuto aggrottò la fronte. “Come la conosci?”  
“Lavoro all’asilo. Lei è nel mio gruppo,” spiegò lui. “Ti ho visto oggi, sei venuta a prenderla.”  
“Oh,” disse e ora guardò attentamente Harry. “Sì, sono Louis.”  
Harry sorrise esitante e tese la mano. “Io sono Harry.”  
Louis gli prese la mano e in quel momento, il giovane poté sentirlo. Sbatté le palpebre, alzando lo sguardo verso l’orologio sopra il bancone che ora segnava mezzanotte e dieci minuti. E di nuovo il suo cuore sprofondò. Quando si voltò indietro, Louis lo stava guardando con una strana espressione.  
“È stato veloce,” disse il castano.  
“Che cosa?”  
Louis aggrottò leggermente la fronte e il verde della maglietta sembrava artificiale alla luce giallastra del bar. “Ho sbagliato?”  
“Stai parlando della tua anima gemella?” Chiese Harry lentamente.  
“Quindi, _sei_ tu,” mormorò il giovane, l’espressione che diventava sempre più dolce. “È davvero come tutti l’hanno descritto.”  
Il cuore del riccio sprofondò.  
Lo era. Era esattamente come l’aveva immaginato. Una connessione istantanea, la consapevolezza che la persona di fronte a lui era quella giusta. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, tutto ciò che aveva desiderato che accadesse nell’ultimo giorno.  
Perché stava succedendo solo ora?  
“Io-” Harry deglutì. “È troppo tardi.”  
Louis non aveva ancora lasciato la sua mano. “Cosa intendi?”  
“È mezzanotte passata. Dovevo incontrare la mia anima gemella ieri,” spiegò Harry, ritirando lentamente la mano.  
“Oh.” Louis non distolse gli occhi dal suo viso. “Questo è. Beh. Strano.”  
Un silenzio si allungò tra di loro, e Harry provò uno strano desiderio di allungare la mano e unire di nuovo le loro mani. O semplicemente toccare Louis in qualsiasi altro modo. Dio, la sua mente gli stava facendo dei maledetti scherzi adesso. Era rimasto sveglio troppo a lungo e la giornata era stata emotivamente estenuante.  
Era disperato. Quello che aveva provato in quel momento guardando Louis era soltanto per la disperazione. Non poteva semplicemente puntare il bellissimo ragazzo su cui aveva versato il tè solo perché non aveva trovato la sua anima gemella oggi.  
Harry avrebbe aspettato. Avrebbe aspettato la persona a cui era destinato.  
“Forse abbiamo interpretato tutto male,” suggerì il riccio e si alzò.  
Louis lo guardò, con un lieve cipiglio ancora sul viso. “Forse.”  
“Ecco,” Harry si tolse la giacca e la porse a Louis. “Avrai freddo solo con quella maglietta.”  
“Oh, va bene. Sto-”  
“Insisto,” protestò. Le loro dita si sfiorarono quando spinse la giacca nelle mani di Louis. “Non voglio essere responsabile anche del fatto che potresti beccarti un raffreddore.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Louis.  
“Di nuovo, mi dispiace,” Harry sorrise e fece un passo indietro. “E buona fortuna per l’incontro con la tua anima gemella oggi.”  
Louis annuì, confusione nei suoi occhi azzurri. “Grazie.”  
Detto questo, Harry si voltò e lasciò il negozio. Non si guardò indietro, non osò nemmeno guardare di nuovo attraverso la finestra per intravedere un’altra volta Louis.  
Solo quando fu quasi tornato a casa si ricordò di aver dimenticato il suo tè.  



	3. Capitolo due

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dov’è Sam?” Chiese Louis mentre appoggiava a terra una scatola con l’attrezzatura.  
“Non l’ho ancora visto,” rispose uno dei tecnici. Era nuovo, quindi non conosceva ancora il suo nome.  
La stazione radiofonica aveva mandato sei persone con lui. Quattro tecnici, una tirocinante della sezione notizie che era incaricata di scrivere un rapporto su tutta questa faccenda e Sam, il suo assistente. Sfortunatamente, Sam non si trovava da nessuna parte.  
“Fantastico,” mormorò sottovoce. “Allora devi dire alla tirocinante di venire ad aiutarmi perché dobbiamo rivedere il programma.”  
“Comunque è tutto chiaro, no?” Un altro tecnico - Robert - chiese. Louis lo conosceva da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per Radio Two. “Stessa procedura di sempre.”  
“Lo so,” rispose lui, prendendo una scatola da Robert e mettendola su uno dei tavoli. “È solo che voglio che vada tutto bene.”  
“Forse c’è qualcuno a scuola che possono chiamare per farti aiutare?” Suggerì Robert. “Ci sono molti ragazzi qui che sembrano annoiati a morte.”  
“Hanno scuola,” gli ricordò Louis. “È il loro lavoro sembrare annoiati.”  
Robert rise e tornò fuori per prendere le ultime scatole dal furgone.  
Con un sospiro, Louis si avvicinò alla macchina del caffè, cercando di capire come funzionasse. Trovò la funzione per l’acqua calda e ci mise una tazza sotto prima di cercare la lattina di tè che portava sempre nella borsa. Fischiettando piano, un attimo dopo sorseggiò il tè, annuendo soddisfatto.  
Tutto era migliore con una tazza di tè.  
La notte era stata breve per lui. Era rimasto a lungo seduto al bar, pensando all’incontro con Harry. Per un’ora aveva semplicemente fissato la tazza di fronte a lui, il tè che si raffreddava piano.  
Harry se ne era semplicemente dimenticato quando era fuggito da lui.  
Tutto in quell’incontro era stato strano. Erano letteralmente sbattuti l’uno contro l’altro, non avevano avuto la possibilità di evitare la collisione. Era stato un vero cliché, come se fossero appena usciti da un film romantico, con Harry che versava il suo tè su di lui. Tuttavia, quando Louis aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva visto il riccio, tutto si era fermato.  
Era esattamente come l’avevano descritto tutti. Aveva sentito il suo cuore saltare un battito, aveva capito all’istante, proprio in quel momento, che aveva di fronte la sua anima gemella. Si era sentito attratto da Harry dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati, aveva subito saputo che avrebbe dovuto tenerlo stretto.  
Beh, questo fino al momento in cui il riccio aveva detto che non potevano essere anime gemelle, perché lui avrebbe dovuto incontrare la sua anima gemella il giorno prima.  
Louis era rimasto sveglio per ore, si era svegliato prima delle sei e poi aveva chiamato Stan per raccontargli la storia. Tutto quello che il suo amico poteva dargli come consiglio era di aspettare e vedere come sarebbe andata la giornata. Forse era stato solo ingannato la scorsa notte. Forse la sua vera anima gemella lo stava aspettando proprio dietro l’angolo.  
Louis ancora non escludeva il fatto di poter incontrare un insegnante sexy.  
Fuori dalla stanza trovò Miranda, la tirocinante della loro sezione di notizie. Era bassa, almeno un po’ più bassa di Louis, i suoi capelli biondi acconciati in un caschetto.  
“Ehi tesoro,” la salutò Louis. “Sei molto occupata in questo momento?”  
Lei scosse la testa. “No, signor Tomlinson. C’è qualcosa in cui posso aiutarla?”  
“Chiamami Louis, prima di tutto,” le disse con un occhiolino, chiudendo entrambe le mani intorno alla sua tazza. “E poi, sì, in realtà c’è. Ti dispiacerebbe rivedere il programma con me?”  
“Certo che no,” rispose lei sorridendo. “Mi piacerebbe!”  
“Grazie mille,” Louis la tenne d’occhio mentre percorrevano il corridoio della scuola. Alcuni bambini li superarono, lanciando loro sguardi curiosi. “Forse potremmo usare una delle aule vuote-”  
Un attimo dopo, qualcuno andò a sbattere contro di lui, facendolo inciampare. Il castano perse l’equilibrio e il boccale nelle sue mani scivolò, rovesciandosi su tutto il davanti della sua maglietta. Gemette e stava per scattare e dirgliene quattro a chi lo aveva intralciato. Quando alzò lo sguardo, però, vide Harry di fronte a sé - i capelli raccolti con una bandana, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Indossava una semplice maglietta bianca e jeans skinny scuri.  
Louis sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso, ma in qualche modo non lo era affatto. Nel profondo, si aspettava di incontrare di nuovo il ragazzo, si aspettava che il destino li avrebbe fatti incrociare ancora una volta. Quella sensazione non poteva essere _niente_.  
“Ciao,” disse quindi. “Che sorpresa.”  
“Oops?” Rispose Harry, mordendosi il labbro. Louis voleva dirgli di smetterla di farlo. Anzi, voleva alzare la mano e liberare quel labbro dalla presa dei denti del riccio lui stesso - il che era completamente ridicolo. Non lo conosceva nemmeno.  
“Mi dispiace davvero,” aggiunse Harry, indicando il petto di Louis.  
“Immagino che tu abbia un talento segreto,” mormorò Louis, asciugandosi il maglione con un Kleenex che gli aveva dato Miranda. “Vedi se puoi guadagnarti da vivere.”  
Harry ridacchiò e Louis lo guardò di nuovo, trovando il suono piuttosto carino. “Non è mai successo prima di incontrarti.”  
“Stai dicendo che dovrei considerarmi fortunato?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle con espressione colpevole, poi puntò il pollice sopra la spalla. “Senti, il mio appartamento è proprio dietro l’angolo. Potrei prestarti dei vestiti asciutti.”  
Louis stava per rifiutare quando si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto andare in giro con questi vestiti tutto il giorno. Non era come al solito, quando si sedeva sulla sua sedia in studio dove nessuno lo vedeva se non i suoi colleghi. “Forse non è una cattiva idea,” rifletté. “Quanto è lontano _l’angolo_? Andiamo in onda tra quaranta minuti.”  
“È davvero a pochi minuti di distanza,” promise Harry. “Tornerai in tempo per lo spettacolo.”  
Louis si rivolse a Miranda che li guardò con curiosità. “Puoi dire alla squadra che tornerò tra poco?”  
Lei annuì. “Ovviamente.”  
“Va bene, ragazzo del tè,” disse il castano, guardando di nuovo Harry. “Fai strada.”  
Harry gli rivolse un sorriso sollevato. Borbottò un educato “Ciao” a Miranda e poi andò avanti. Louis lo seguì, appena un passo indietro, e trattenne un sorrisetto quando notò che il riccio si guardava alle spalle ogni due secondi.  
Quindi Stan aveva ragione a dirgli di aspettare e vedere come sarebbe andata la giornata. Fino ad ora stava andando tutto bene - era come se il destino avesse voluto che si incontrassero di nuovo. Harry era onestamente l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di incontrare nel suo piccolo viaggio a scuola oggi.  
Quel pensiero lo fece fermare e allungare la mano per afferrare il braccio del riccio. Con un’espressione sorpresa, il giovane si voltò verso di lui, inclinando la testa.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” Chiese il castano. “Non hai detto che lavori all’asilo di Lory?”  
“Oh.” La confusione svanì dal viso di Harry e sorrise. “Sì. Oggi mi sono preso il giorno libero per aiutare il mio amico. È lui che ha vinto il concorso radiofonico.”  
Louis annuì, riprendendo a muoversi. Raggiunse Harry per camminare accanto a lui. “Sei un amico di Ed?”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre. “Lo conosci?”  
“Beh, direi abbastanza, dato che è stato il mio show radiofonico a organizzare il concorso e sono stato io a parlare con lui al telefono e tutto il resto.”  
Questa volta, Harry si fermò, fissandolo a bocca aperta. “Sei un DJ radiofonico?”  
“Lo sono,” rispose Louis. Si accigliò, sentendosi leggermente insultato dal fatto che Harry non lo sapesse. “Cosa pensavi che ci facessi qui?”  
“Non lo so,” mormorò Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Pensavo fossi tipo, un tecnico o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Non hai mai sentito parlare del Louis Tomlinson show su BBC Radio Two?” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Nemmeno una volta?”  
Harry scosse lentamente la testa. “Di solito ascolto Radio One.”  
“Oh, fottiti,” sbuffò il giovane, e proseguì.  
“Non volevo offenderti!” Il riccio lo inseguì, raggiungendolo e mordendosi il labbro preoccupato. Louis si ritrovò di nuovo a desiderare di allungare la mano e impedirgli di farlo. “Sono sicuro che il tuo spettacolo è fantastico.”  
Guardandolo, il castano trattenne un sorriso, trasformando la sua espressione in un cipiglio. Harry era facile da prendere in giro, a quanto pare. “Davvero non lo hai mai ascoltato?”  
Apparentemente il riccio abboccò all’amo, dal momento che la preoccupazione sul suo viso si fece sempre più intensa, come se si sentisse in colpa. “Non ascolto molto la radio la mattina?”  
“Di solito vado in onda dalle due del pomeriggio,” lo informò Louis, lasciando che Harry gli tenesse aperta la porta mentre lasciavano l’edificio scolastico. Era una bellissima giornata, e il mite sole primaverile era caldo e confortante sulla pelle dello speaker. E freddo sui suoi vestiti bagnati. “Oggi è un’eccezione a causa del concorso.”  
“Allora sarò onesto,” annunciò Harry, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans ridicolmente stretti. “Ascolto la radio solo la mattina.”  
“Radio One, presumo.” Louis scosse la testa in finta offesa, ma il riccio ancora non sembrava sospettare nulla. “Vergognati, Harold.”  
“Il mio nome è Harry.”  
“O almeno così dici,” mormorò, seguendo il riccio lungo la strada. “Traditore.”  
Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Scusami? Non ci conosciamo nemmeno!”  
Louis si girò, lanciandogli una lunga occhiata mentre infilava le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans. “Mi aspettavo solo che la mia anima gemella ascoltasse almeno il mio programma radiofonico una volta ogni tanto.”  
Harry si fermò, voltandosi completamente verso di lui. Sbatté le palpebre e le sue guance erano arrossate. “Che cosa?”  
“Non credo che tutto questo sia una coincidenza, e tu?” Louis chiese tranquillamente, interrompendo lo scherzo. Perché tutto questo non era uno scherzo. Voleva arrivare proprio qui. Lo aveva _sentito_.  
Il vento si alzò e mosse i capelli di Harry, un ricciolo sciolto che gli sfiorava la guancia. Louis voleva prenderlo e girarlo intorno al dito. Non sapeva niente del ragazzo di fronte a lui, ma si sentiva stranamente connesso a lui.  
“Avrei dovuto incontrare la mia anima gemella ieri,” rispose lentamente il giovane.  
“E io avrei dovuto incontrare la mia oggi,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “È solo un giorno.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un altro momento, poi scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso. “Che differenza può fare un giorno.”  
Louis sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene, Aretha.”*  
“Penso che tu non capisca bene il concetto,” fece notare il giovane. Si fermò davanti a un edificio e tirò fuori una chiave dalla tasca. “Per essere anime gemelle, avremmo dovuto ricevere la stessa data per il nostro diciottesimo compleanno.”  
“So come funziona,” disse Louis, seguendo Harry all’interno. “E forse mi sbaglio, ma penso che ci sia un motivo per cui mi versi sempre il tè addosso.”  
“Sempre è un’esagerazione,” il riccio gli fece cenno di entrare in una delle stanze. “Forse sono solo maldestro nel flirtare.”  
Louis cercò di non sembrare troppo curioso mentre passava per le altre stanze. Intravide un soggiorno ordinato e una minuscola cucina. “Bello sapere che stai flirtando con me.”  
Harry non rispose. Invece, entrò nella sua stanza e aprì l’armadio. Louis approfittò di quel momento per guardarsi intorno e osservare la stanza. Il letto era grande, coperto da un piumone verde e aveva abbastanza spazio per due persone. C’erano molti poster e immagini sui muri bianchi- Louis notò quelli alcune band e alcune opere d’arte, oltre a delle fotografie.  
“Tieni,” disse poi Harry e Louis si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. Gli tese un maglione e un paio di jeans. “Questi dovrebbero andarti bene.”  
Il giovane li prese con un piccolo cenno del capo. Poi indicò la grande foto sopra il letto. Mostrava un palco, una band a metà concerto, così come un po’ del pubblico presente. “Dov’eri?”  
“Al concerto dei The Script,” Harry guardò la foto. “L’ho scattata io.”  
“Veramente?” Louis si avvicinò e guardò più da vicino. “Quando ci sei andato?”  
“Due anni fa,” disse il riccio, inclinando la testa come se cercasse di ricordare. “A Manchester. È stato il miglior concerto a cui sia mai stato.”  
Louis si portò i vestiti un po’ più vicini al petto. “Alla MEN Arena,” mormorò. “Settembre, due anni fa.”  
Harry annuì lentamente. “Non dirmi-”  
“C’ero anch’io,” confermò Louis. “Sono andato allo stesso concerto.”  
“Oh,” fu tutto ciò che disse il riccio, studiandolo con uno sguardo intenso.  
“Voglio dire,” Louis cambiò discorso, solo perché non voleva sembrare insistente sulla sua teoria che Harry fosse, davvero, la sua anima gemella. “Vado a molti concerti per lavoro, ovviamente.”  
“Certo,” concordò Harry, annuendo avidamente. Poi uscì dalla stanza. “Ti lascio in pace, così puoi cambiarti.”  
Louis fissò la porta per un momento dopo che Harry ebbe lasciato la stanza. Non c’era modo che tutto ciò fosse una coincidenza. Aveva incontrato il riccio a mezzanotte, quindi forse era quello il motivo per cui le loro date erano a un giorno di distanza. Forse era così semplice.  
Eppure, a quanto pare, Harry non aveva nemmeno sentito quello che sentiva lui.  
Sospirando, si riscosse e si tolse i vestiti bagnati. I jeans di Harry erano troppo lunghi su di lui e larghi intorno ai suoi fianchi, ma gli calzavano bene intorno al sedere. Il maglione grigio era un po’ grande ma comodo. Si guardò allo specchio e si arruffò un po’ i capelli prima di rimettersi le sue Vans sui piedi nudi.  
Lasciò la stanza con i suoi vestiti bagnati in una mano, cercando Harry. L’appartamento non era davvero grande, quindi non ci volle molto prima che lo trovasse in cucina. Gli stava dando le spalle, guardando fuori dalla finestra, le braccia al petto.  
“Ehm,” disse a bassa voce per attirare la sua attenzione. La testa di Harry si voltò e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era molto più cauto di prima. “Grazie per i vestiti.”  
“Nessun problema,” borbottò il riccio, osservandolo attentamente, come se avesse paura che lui gli saltasse addosso da un momento all’altro.  
“Se continui a questo ritmo, avrò il tuo intero guardaroba entro la fine della settimana,” scherzò Louis, sperando di alleviare un po’ la tensione.  
Harry sorrise, e questo gli fece perdere un battito. Le fossette erano presenti sulle sue guance e il suo sorriso era un po’ sbilenco, ma era lì. Louis voleva toccarlo, voleva allungare la mano e scoprire se avrebbe sentito di nuovo scintille come la notte prima.  
“Sono un po’ lunghi,” disse Harry, indicando le caviglie di Louis.  
Guardandosi dall’alto in basso, il maggiore scrollò le spalle. “Le mie gambe sono un po’ più corte delle tue.”  
“Un po’,” lo prese in giro Harry. “Sei solo _un po’_ più _basso_ di me.”  
Si avvicinò e prima che il castano potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, Harry cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui. Un senso di calore si accumulò nel suo stomaco, il suo battito cardiaco improvvisamente galoppò e attraversò il suo corpo. Stava per fare un commento, cercò di non rivelare che tipo di immagini gli inondarono la mente, quando il riccio si chinò e allungò la mano verso i suoi piedi.  
“Andrà meglio se li arrotoli,” suggerì, le sue dita che sfioravano le caviglie di Louis.  
Louis non riusciva a tirare fuori una sola parola. Fissò la testa di Harry, il pasticcio di riccioli legati dietro con una sciarpa. Doveva trattenersi dal seppellirci dentro le dita.  
“Ecco,” mormorò Harry, accarezzandogli il polpaccio prima di rialzarsi. “Mostra le tue belle caviglie.”  
Belle... _caviglie_? Era reale quel ragazzo? Fissò Harry, cercando di ritrovare le sue abilità comunicative. Il riccio era troppo vicino, in piedi di fronte a lui, le punte delle loro scarpe quasi si toccavano. Il viso del giovane era abbastanza vicino da permettere a Louis di vedere granelli dorati nei suoi occhi verdi e forse una sfumatura di grigio intorno all’iride.  
“Sei davvero pessimo a flirtare,” disse Louis impassibile.  
Harry ridacchiò e si voltò, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra loro. “Sono solo onesto, Louis. Cosa c’è di sbagliato nel sottolineare le belle caratteristiche di un’altra persona?”  
“Le mie caviglie?” Chiese il giovane. “Sul serio? Se vuoi fare complimenti ad altre persone sulle loro caratteristiche più belle dovresti parlare dei loro occhi, o della loro pelle, dei loro capelli. Del loro umorismo, Harry, o altre cose del genere. Non le caviglie.”  
“È solo che hai delle caviglie carine, Louis,” gli disse Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Prendi questo complimento e basta.”  
“Non posso crederci,” mormorò Louis.  
Harry gli sorrise con affetto. “Dammi i tuoi vestiti. Li laverò per te.”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno,” Louis rifiutò l’offerta. “Li porto a casa.”  
“Li ho rovinati, quindi mi piacerebbe lavarli,” disse Harry.  
“Va tutto bene, Harry.” Louis si voltò per uscire dall’appartamento. “È solo tè.”  
“Ma-”  
Louis lo interruppe scuotendo la testa. “Dobbiamo davvero tornare indietro. Non posso essere in ritardo.”  
Harry chiuse la porta dietro di loro, chiudendo a chiave. Infilò la chiave nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. “Voglio rimediare, però.”  
“L’hai già fatto,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Mi hai prestato dei vestiti asciutti.”  
“Di cui non avresti bisogno se non ti avessi versato il tè addosso,” gli ricordò Harry, aggrappandosi ostinatamente alla sua richiesta.  
Louis decise di arrendersi. “Okay,” disse. “Il mio assistente non si è fatto vivo e ho bisogno di qualcuno che riveda i miei impegni con me.”  
Questo gli avrebbe dato una scusa per passare un po’ più di tempo con Harry. Stando alla reazione del riccio, forse aveva pensato anche lui alla stessa cosa. Gli sorrise raggiante, annuendo con entusiasmo e scattando avanti.  
Louis sorrise tra sé, cercando di non leggere troppo nel modo in cui il suo cuore batteva mentre seguiva Harry verso la scuola.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Era nei guai.  
Erano le sette e mezzo, il sole era quasi tramontato e Harry notò solo uscendo dal suo appartamento che mancava la sua giacca di pelle. In realtà non mancava, però. La aveva ancora Louis. Proprio come aveva un paio di jeans e un maglione. Louis se ne era appena andato con essi.  
Louis – l’unica ragione per cui era nei guai.  
Fece un respiro profondo prima di suonare il campanello.  
“Harry!” Esclamò sua madre quando aprì la porta, facendolo entrare. “Non hai risposto alle mie chiamate. Ero preoccupata da morire.”  
Il giovane lasciò che lei lo attirasse in un abbraccio, aggrappandosi a lei per un momento. “Anche Gemma è a casa?”  
“È martedì sera,” gli ricordò Anne, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sai che è qui ogni martedì.”  
“Bene,” rispose Harry, scivolando fuori dagli stivali. “Ho bisogno di parlare con te. Con entrambe.”  
Accigliata, Anne gli toccò il braccio. “Cosa è andato storto ieri?”  
Harry stava per dirle che non poteva sapere di cosa si trattasse. Poi di nuovo, questa era sua madre e sapeva tutto di lui. Sapeva quanto Harry fosse eccitato per quel giorno e quanto aveva sperato che questo cambiasse la sua vita.  
“Non lo so,” disse invece, alzando le spalle. Almeno era la verità.  
“Vieni dentro, amore,” mormorò Anne, guidandolo in soggiorno. “Farò del tè e poi ci racconterai cos’è successo.”  
Guardandola sparire verso la cucina, Harry si voltò per entrare in soggiorno. Sua sorella si alzò quando lo vide, alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Harry incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, scrollando le spalle impotente.  
“Oh no,” sospirò Gemma, con un’espressione triste. “Qualcosa è andato storto ieri, vero?”  
“Non hai idea,” rispose Harry, ancora in piedi vicino alla porta.  
“Vieni qui.” Accarezzò il cuscino sul divano, facendogli cenno di sedersi accanto a lei.  
Il giovane si accasciò contro il suo fianco e lasciò che sua sorella lo stringesse in un caldo abbraccio.  
“Avevo immaginato qualcosa. D sicuro avresti chiamato o mandato un messaggio se avessi incontrato finalmente la tua anima gemella.”  
Anne tornò nella stanza, porgendo a Harry una tazza prima che si sedesse dall’altra parte di lui. Mise una mano sulla coscia del figlio e lui la coprì con la sua.  
“Ho incontrato qualcuno,” disse il riccio nel silenzio.  
Non ottenne risposta e sapeva che sia sua madre che sua sorella stavano aspettando che andasse avanti e arrivasse al nocciolo della questione. Deglutendo a fatica, poggiò la tazza sul tavolo davanti al divano, staccandosi da sua sorella. Intrecciando le dita, il riccio tenne gli occhi fissi sulla tazza.  
“Ho versato il tè su di lui,” continuò, il rantolo di Louis ancora prominente nelle sue orecchie, la sensazione di riconoscimento e di shock ancora fresca nelle vene di Harry come lo era stata la prima volta che si erano incontrati. “Non era arrabbiato, però. Mi ha permesso di offrirgli una nuova tazza di tè e mi sono seduto con lui per un momento. Sospettavo qualcosa, ma quando gli ho stretto la mano, l’ho capito.” Voltò la testa per guardare sua madre. “Era proprio come lo descrivevano tutti. Sapevo che era lui.”  
“Allora,” disse Gemma, la voce esitante. “Qual è il problema?”  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, voltando di nuovo le spalle a sua madre. “Non era più lunedì. L’ho incontrato dopo mezzanotte.”  
“Cosa?” Anne chiese, chinandosi per toccare il braccio di Harry. “Ne sei sicuro?”  
Il ragazzo annuì. “Quando ho pagato il mio tè, mancavano solo pochi secondi a mezzanotte. Quando mi sono voltato, era proprio dietro di me e l’ho incontrato. Potrei averlo visto prima di mezzanotte, ma non mi ha guardato per un minuto. Era troppo impegnato a cercare di evitare gravi ustioni dal tè.”  
“Sono solo pochi secondi, però,” ribatté Gemma. “Quell’orologio potrebbe aver fatto scoccare la mezzanotte in quel momento, ma non tutti gli orologi funzionano allo stesso modo. Un altro orologio forse aveva ancora un minuto fino a mezzanotte.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente e poi scosse la testa. “Oggi avrebbe dovuto incontrare la sua anima gemella.”  
La mano di Anne cadde dal braccio di Harry. “È strano.”  
“Non è la mia anima gemella, ma sembra che lo sia.” Harry gemette e seppellì il viso tra le mani. “Non ho idea di cosa fare.”  
“Aspetta,” intervenne Gemma, avvicinandosi. “Haz. Ti ricordi di Chloe e Duncan?”  
Il riccio alzò la testa, annuendo. “Ovviamente.”  
“Anche loro avevano date separate,” gli disse Gemma. “Tre giorni, in realtà. Lui ha avuto quell’incidente d’auto ed è rimasto privo di sensi per due giorni. Lei l’ha visto per prima quando è arrivato in ospedale, ma lui l’ha vista solo quando si è svegliato il terzo giorno.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Veramente?”  
“Non è così comune, ma succede.”  
“Sei sicuro di averlo visto sicuramente prima che fosse mezzanotte?” Chiese Anne.  
Harry si morse il labbro. Erano passati dieci secondi da quando aveva pagato, e non poteva dire con certezza se fosse ancora lunedì quando aveva versato il tè su Louis e poi lo aveva guardato in faccia. Potrebbe essere stata esattamente mezzanotte, il che non conta e-  
“L’ho visto prima,” sussurrò, voltandosi verso sua sorella. “L’ho visto prima di versargli il tè addosso. Ha preso Lory all’asilo. L’ho visto, ma lui non ha visto me.”  
“Allora non ci sono dubbi,” gli disse Gemma con un sorriso, allungando una mano per infilare un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio del fratello. “Se _senti_ che è la tua anima gemella, non dovresti farti alcuna domanda.”  
“Anche lui ha sentito quella sensazione,” disse Harry, il cuore che batteva in modo incontrollabile e veloce ora. “L’ha sentita subito anche lui. E gli ho detto che non era possibile.”  
“Lo incontrerai di nuovo,” lo rassicurò Anne. “Il destino fa sempre in modo che le anime gemelle si incontrino di nuovo.”  
“È già successo,” disse il riccio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “L’ho visto di nuovo oggi. Il concorso vinto da Ed e dai suoi studenti alla radio? È il suo show che ha organizzato tutto.”  
“Aspetta- cosa?” Gemma lo guardò a bocca aperta. “La tua anima gemella è Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Lo conosci?”  
“A volte ascolto il suo show,” disse. “È divertente.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente. “Lo è.”  
“Non pensi fosse un segno il fatto di averlo incontrato di nuovo?” Chiese Anne, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Quante sono le possibilità che succedesse, Harry?”  
Si morse il labbro e scrollò le spalle.  
“Com’è andata?” Gemma voleva sapere.  
“Gli ho versato di nuovo il tè addosso,” ammise Harry.  
“Oh mio Dio,” Gemma e Anne gemettero entrambe all’unisono.  
“Sono stupido,” il ragazzo abbassò la testa, coprendosi il viso con le mani. “Oh no, sono così stupido.”  
“Questo è il destino che ti sbatte in faccia che è la tua anima gemella, Harry,” gli fece notare sua sorella. “E tu l’hai semplicemente ignorato.”  
“Ero sicuro che non potesse essere lui a causa delle diverse date,” si difese Harry. “Come faccio a sapere che è davvero la mia anima gemella?”  
“Li riconosci, Harry,” gli disse Anne, molto più calma di sua sorella. “Lo sai e basta. E non hai detto che incontrarlo è stato come incontrare la tua anima gemella?”  
Harry annuì lentamente. “È stato come trovare quel pezzo di puzzle che stavi cercando. Come se avessi trovato qualcosa che avevo perso e non avessi idea di come tornare indietro. E improvvisamente è solo lì, e tutto si adatta. È come perdere un peso che non sapevi nemmeno che stessi trasportando.”  
“Sì,” disse Gemma, mettendo una mano sulla schiena di Harry. “È così che ci si sente quando incontri la tua anima gemella.”  
“Allora il destino ha voluto che tu lo vedessi per primo,” Anne lo tirò vicino. “Era così che dovevi incontrarlo, Harry. Tutto è andato secondo i piani. La parte più importante è che l’hai incontrato.”  
Harry esalò un respiro tremante, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Doveva trovare un modo per risolvere questo problema.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Fu così che finì la giornata di Louis.  
Si sedette sul divano, guardando un vecchio episodio di Gogglebox, fast food sul tavolo e una bottiglia di birra al sicuro tra le sue cosce. La luce era spenta e la televisione troppo rumorosa. Era un’immagine triste, probabilmente, per un uomo che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Il giorno più importante. Il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto incontrare la sua anima gemella.  
Invece, aveva incontrato di nuovo Harry. A Louis sarebbe piaciuto vederlo come un segno, ma a quanto pare per Harry non era lo stesso. Quindi probabilmente era meglio che neanche lui la vedesse così. Forse la sua mente gli stava giocando brutti scherzi. Harry era gentile e Louis non poteva negare che fosse anche attraente. E se avesse pensato che il riccio fosse la sua anima gemella solo perché gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero che qualcuno come lui prendesse quel ruolo?  
Aveva sempre sognato di incontrare un ragazzo carino in questo giorno. Quindi forse il fatto che sentisse quelle cose per Harry era davvero solo lui perché era disperato. Non sarebbe in grado di gestire la cosa se la sua anima gemella si fosse rivelata una ragazza. Harry aveva ragione, però. Avevano date diverse e lui non sentiva quello che sentiva Louis, quindi era inutile continuare a pensarci.  
Il suo cellulare squillò e Louis si preparò mentalmente con alcuni respiri regolari e profondi. Poi rispose.  
“Mamma.”  
“Amore,” disse lei. “Com’è andata la tua giornata?”  
Louis disattivò l’audio della televisione. “Bene, immagino. La nostra messa in onda in loco è andata piuttosto bene. I bambini avevano preparato delle cose davvero interessanti.”  
“Bello,” rispose Jay. “Ma sai che non è quello che sto chiedendo.”  
“Lo so, mamma,” mormorò Louis. “Non credo di averla incontrata, a dire il vero.”  
Jay trattenne il respiro. “Che cosa?”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiò la testa contro lo schienale del divano. “Nessuno che abbia provato la stessa cosa, almeno.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Ho incontrato un ragazzo letteralmente a mezzanotte. Ma lui aveva una data diversa e doveva incontrare la sua anima gemella ieri e ovviamente non ha sentito niente.” Louis si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Ma se vi siete incontrati a mezzanotte, è possibile che le vostre date siano a un giorno di distanza,” sostenne Jay. “È già successo prima.”  
“Lo so. Ho cercato su Google,” ammise il giovane.  
Lei rise. “Sicuro che non abbia provato nulla?”  
“Piuttosto sicuro,” confermò, giocando con l’orlo del maglione di Harry che stava ancora indossando. “L’ho incontrato di nuovo questa mattina. A scuola, in realtà.”  
“Louis,” sussurrò Jay. “Questo è il destino!”  
“È quello che gli ho detto. Lui non ci credeva, però.”  
Per un momento sua madre rimase in silenzio, poi disse “E non c’era nessun altro?”  
“Nessun altro.”  
Parlarono ancora un po’ e Louis le raccontò l’intera storia. Anche a lui sembrava che dovessero incontrarsi. Che fosse destino. Ma in realtà questo non doveva significare per forza che fossero anime gemelle.  
Dopo che Louis ebbe riattaccato, rimase seduto a guardare le immagini tremolare sullo schermo del televisore prima di spegnerlo.  
Quindi, questo era stato il giorno più importante della sua vita.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Dopo una lunga ricerca su Internet e un’altra lunga chiacchierata con sua sorella, Harry sapeva di aver fatto un casino. Il solo fatto che si fossero incontrati a mezzanotte era sufficiente a giustificare il fatto che le loro date fossero ad un giorno di distanza. Aveva letto almeno un centinaio di casi in cui era successo. Harry aveva avuto la data prima perché aveva guardato Louis per primo. Era così semplice.  
Eppure, era stato così stupido da insistere sul fatto che non potevano essere anime gemelle se le loro date non coincidevano. Avrebbe dovuto invece ascoltare il suo cuore. Quello gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente che Louis era speciale.  
L’attesa era una tale tortura. Tutti gli avevano assicurato che non doveva preoccuparsi, che avrebbe incontrato di nuovo Louis. Dopo tutto erano anime gemelle. Il destino avrebbe organizzato il loro incontro di nuovo. Tuttavia, il riccio si sentiva così impaziente, irrequieto. Voleva chiarire le cose e dire a Louis che era stato uno sciocco.  
Louis aveva ancora i suoi vestiti e sapeva dove viveva. Perché non si era fatto vivo per restituirli? Quella era la cosa più logica, dopotutto. Avrebbero potuto incontrarsi di nuovo senza che Harry lo forzasse.  
Era venerdì, la settimana era appena trascorsa, e non aveva più incontrato Louis.  
Era così che era finito davanti all’edificio della BBC, discutendo con una guardia di sicurezza.  
“Ho davvero solo bisogno di parlargli per un momento,” disse Harry, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo.  
“Ha bisogno di un permesso di sicurezza o di un appuntamento, signore,” gli disse l’uomo. “Non siamo aperti al pubblico. O ai fan.”  
Harry sospirò. “Mi conosce. Io sono-” la bugia non fu facile. “-- un amico.”  
“Il signor Tomlinson ha presentato un elenco di nomi autorizzati a fargli visita in qualsiasi momento. Il suo nome non è nell’elenco. Mi dispiace.”  
“Capisco,” rispose il riccio, arrendendosi. “Grazie.”  
Si voltò, contemplando di aspettare fuori dall’edificio. Ma Louis probabilmente non sarebbe uscito dall’uscita pubblica.  
Forse doveva solo fidarsi del destino e sperare che alla fine si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.  
Prima o poi.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Louis non avrebbe di sicuro forzato il destino se voleva semplicemente comportare solo come la persona gentile e ben educata che era. Sua madre lo aveva cresciuto meglio di così, e di sicuro non poteva prendere in prestito vestiti da qualcun altro e tenerli. Così aveva lavato tutto, aveva persino stirato il paio di jeans e li aveva piegati bene prima di metterli in un sacchetto di plastica.  
Inoltre, non c’era nulla da forzare. Era qui per restituire i vestiti di Harry, nient’altro. Louis aveva già accettato che non ci fosse niente di speciale tra loro, che quello che aveva sentito probabilmente era stata solo la sua immaginazione.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, suonò il campanello e aspettò. Non successe niente e provò di nuovo, ma nessuno venne ad aprirgli la porta.  
Non stava andando come l’aveva programmato. Aveva voluto lasciare la borsa al riccio prima di andare al concerto. Non aveva nemmeno considerato che forse non c’era nessuno in casa, e adesso doveva portare la borsa con sé al concerto.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, girò sulla soglia per tornare alla stazione della metropolitana. Aveva calcolato il suo tempo e in quel momento tornare a casa non era un’opzione. Era fastidioso, ma non poteva farci niente, vero? Avrebbe dovuto portare i vestiti di Harry Styles a un concerto, e doveva sperare che dopo non avrebbe dovuto lavarli di nuovo.  
Però aveva ottenuto dei pass per il backstage. Questo dovrebbe tenere i vestiti al sicuro per il resto della serata.  
Dopo essere arrivato al locale mezz’ora dopo, il cellulare gli ronzò in tasca. Avvicinandosi all’ingresso sul retro, sbloccò lo schermo mentre mostrava il suo pass a una guardia di sicurezza. Il messaggio era di Stan che avrebbe dovuto accompagnarlo quella sera.  
 _Mi dispiace amico, non ce la farà. Sono rimasto bloccato al lavoro: ((_  
Louis era abbastanza sicuro che fosse una scusa di merda, perché in realtà l’amico non voleva davvero venire a quel concerto. Nessuno dei due aveva mai sentito parlare di quella band - Alice Force - prima, ma era suo compito andare al concerto e dare un’occhiata. Avrebbe dovuto fare una breve intervista con la band e girare alcuni video del loro set da rivedere con la squadra in seguito.  
Entrando, Louis venne portato via dalla folla che si era già radunata davanti al palco e scortato direttamente nell’area del backstage. Per concerti come questo, i pass per il backstage non significavano alcun vantaggio.   
“La band si unirà a te tra una decina di minuti,” lo informò qualcuno, offrendogli una bottiglia d’acqua. “Grazie per essere venuto.”  
“Grazie,” rispose Louis e prese la bottiglia. Dopo averla guardata, si rese conto che se voleva berla, doveva prima andare a fare pipì. Quindi, invece di annoiarsi mentre aspettava la band, decise di sfruttare il tempo.  
 _Fuori servizio_ , un semplice foglio A4 era appeso alla porta del bagno quando finalmente lo trovò, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tipico. Questa era la sua solita fortuna. Lasciò quindi l’area del backstage, cercando di non entrare tra la folla. Quando finalmente arrivò ai bagni dall’altra parte della stanza, venne fermato due volte da persone che lo avevano effettivamente riconosciuto e gli avevano chiesto una foto.  
Non che Louis fosse effettivamente famoso, ma il suo Instagram aveva ben duemila follower, il suo Twitter addirittura cinque. Era già stato in televisione in passato, ma solo una manciata di volte, e poi c’era l’occasionale clip di YouTube in cui era apparso sul canale di Radio Two.  
Così ogni tanto la gente lo riconosceva e gli chiedeva una foto. Una o due volte aveva avuto Mallory con sé, e lei era convinta che fosse una superstar globale. Almeno, ne aveva parlato per una settimana. Lottie l’aveva corretta ogni volta.  
A lui non importava davvero, se doveva essere onesto. Essere l’eroe di Lory era la sensazione migliore in tutto il mondo.  
Spalancò la porta del bagno e notò che dentro c’era solo un altro uomo. Stava per avvicinarsi all’orinatoio dall’altra parte della stanza quando notò qualcosa di familiare in quell’uomo.  
I suoi riccioli erano nuovamente trattenuti con una fascia e indossava una camicia nera che sembrava essere sbottonata per rivelare molta pelle. Louis non poteva dirlo del tutto solo dal suo profilo. Si costrinse anche a non guardare più in basso di quello.  
Per un momento, pensò di voltarsi e andarsene. Ma credeva nel destino, e forse non si era sbagliato del tutto.  
Avvicinandosi, la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle. “Ciao.”  
Harry sussultò un po’, ansimando. Alcune gocce colpirono la gamba di Louis e Harry lo fissò con orrore. “Oops.”  
Louis ricambiò lo sguardo, non credendo a quello che era appena successo. Harry aveva appena- fatto pipì su di lui? Non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
“Cazzo, scusa,” disse Harry, arrossendo violentemente. “È molto peggio del tè.”  
“Mi hai fatto la pipì addosso,” Louis mormorò tra le risatine. “Mi hai fottutamente fatto la pipì addosso.”  
Il riccio si chiuse rapidamente la cerniera dei pantaloni, voltandosi completamente verso di lui. “Mi dispiace tanto, davvero. Mi hai quasi spaventato.”  
La porta si aprì di nuovo ed entrò un altro uomo. Era più alto di Harry e circa tre volte più grande di lui. Louis si avvicinò a Harry, sussurrando “Va tutto bene. Se dovessi farmi colpire dalla pipì di qualcuno, preferirei di gran lunga la tua pipì piuttosto che la sua.”  
L’espressione di Harry si addolcì e scoppiò in graziose risatine. Louis era soddisfatto di quel risultato, anche se aveva fatto pipì sui suoi jeans. Anche il riccio si chinò, finché le loro teste non furono vicine. “Speravo di incontrarti di nuovo.”  
Louis lo guardò negli occhi verdi, reggendo il suo sguardo. “Davvero?”  
Annuendo, Harry arrossì leggermente, le sue guance diventarono di una deliziosa sfumatura di rosa. “Non è una coincidenza, vero?”  
“Tre volte non è una coincidenza, ma destino,” confermò Louis, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Harry.  
“Sono, tipo-” Harry scrollò le spalle, ovviamente nervoso. “Sei qui con amici?”  
E, cazzo, Louis si era dimenticato dell’intervista. Non aveva davvero tempo per stare qui a chiacchierare. La band probabilmente lo stava già aspettando nel backstage.  
“Sono qui per lavoro,” disse, toccandosi la fronte. “E volevo solo fare pipì prima di intervistare la band. Ho bisogno di sbrigarmi.”  
“Oh.” Harry fece immediatamente un passo indietro. “Non volevo trattenerti. Scusa.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non mi stai trattenendo. Io-” Voleva chiedere a Harry di andare con lui, ma non era giusto, vero? Chiedere al ragazzo di lasciare indietro i suoi amici, solo per passare la serata con lui. Dopotutto, erano ancora estranei.  
Lo sguardo di speranza sul volto di Harry lo fece andare avanti, però.  
“Possiamo vederci dopo, però?” Chiese, guardando l’espressione di Harry cambiare. Temendo di essersi spinto troppo oltre, subito aggiunse “Ho i tuoi vestiti qui, in realtà. Volevo lasciarli al tuo appartamento prima del concerto, ma nessuno era a casa. Se hai programmi con gli amici però stai tranquillo, di certo non voglio trattenerti o altro.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre lentamente. “Sono libero,” rispose semplicemente.  
“Che cosa?” Louis sentì la tensione nelle sue spalle allentarsi.  
“Sono qui da solo. A nessuno dei miei amici piace molto la band,” spiegò il riccio, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Così-”  
“Va bene,” intervenne Louis, annuendo a scatti. Questo cambiava tutto. Non avrebbe assolutamente lasciato che Harry se ne andasse di nuovo. “Dammi un secondo per-” indicò l’orinatoio accanto a lui. Dio, questo era abbastanza imbarazzante.  
Apparentemente, il riccio aveva bisogno di un momento, poi arrossì di nuovo. Si voltò verso i lavandini. Louis lo fissò ancora per un momento prima di voltarsi anche lui. Dopi aver svuotato la vescica si lavò le mani e dopo averle asciugate su un tovagliolo di carta tirò fuori dalla tasca il secondo pass per il backstage.  
“Un amico voleva venire con me, ma ha cancellato all’ultimo minuto.” Louis porse il pass a Harry. “Ti va di unirti a me?”  
Il giovane fissò il pass per un momento, poi Louis. “Stai scherzando?”  
“Sono completamente serio,” gli disse. “Se lo desideri.”  
“Grazie,” rispose Harry educatamente, prendendo il pass per il backstage dalla mano di Louis. Un sorriso si diffuse sul suo viso, gli occhi scintillanti.  
Era meraviglioso. Louis voleva vedere quel sorriso ogni giorno. “Andiamo. Dobbiamo sbrigarci.”  
Harry non mostrò alcuna resistenza quando Louis gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò fuori dai bagni.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
C’era già una cosa che Harry poteva dire di Louis: era eccessivamente perspicace.  
Avevano dovuto farsi strada tra la folla per arrivare al backstage. Louis era proprio dietro di lui, una mano sulla sua vita, che lo guidava gentilmente tra le masse. Quando qualcuno era inciampato in loro, il castano lo aveva protetto, la sua mano che si era alzata per afferrare i suoi bicipiti, bilanciandolo in quel modo.  
Non sembrava forzato o invadente. Sembrava naturale, in un certo senso.  
“Louis Tomlinson. Radio BBC Two,” disse Louis alla guardia di sicurezza davanti all’ingresso del backstage. Lanciò un’occhiata a Harry. “Più uno.”  
Harry mostrò il pass per il backstage quando lo fece anche Louis e poi lo seguì all’interno. Non appena la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, era molto più tranquillo, ma non per questo meno affollato. C’erano persone che correvano, portavano strumenti o apparentemente cercavano altre persone.  
“Mi sento come se fossi d’intralcio,” borbottò, rimanendo vicino a Louis.  
Il castano lo guardò e sorrise gentilmente. “Non preoccuparti. Non lo sei. Non si accorgono nemmeno di noi, amore.”  
Amore, pensò Harry. Louis era precipitoso nel dare nomignoli, a quanto pare. Non che gli importasse, ma comunque erano ancora estranei. Stava per rispondere quando Louis entrò in una stanza, e lui dimenticò del tutto quello che stava per dire.  
C’era la band. La vera band che era venuto a vedere dal vivo, e ora si trovava nella stessa stanza con loro, e tutti li guardavano incuriositi.  
“Ciao,” annunciò Louis, avvicinandosi e stringendo la mano a ciascuno di loro. “Sono Louis Tomlinson di Radio Two.”  
“Ciao amico,” rispose Kyle, senza alzarsi dal divano su cui sedeva. Indossava una semplice camicia nera ed i suoi lunghi capelli erano coperti da un cappello marrone. Harry conosceva il suo nome- era uno dei suoi idoli da un po’ di tempo. “Sei in ritardo.”  
“Scusami,” Louis si scusò con un sorriso luminoso. “I bagni erano pieni.”  
Quella era una bugia. Harry seguì Louis con gli occhi, osservandolo da vicino mentre prendeva una borsa con l’attrezzatura che aveva ovviamente posizionato lì prima. Era solo una piccola bugia, ovviamente, ma era arrivata in fretta e senza batter ciglio.  
“Questo è il mio amico Harry,” disse allora il giovane, facendo un cenno verso di lui. “Spero non vi dispiaccia che lo abbia portato con me?”  
Di nuovo, sei paia di occhi si voltarono verso di lui e il riccio seppellì le mani nelle tasche, cercando di sembrare rilassato. Diavolo, era tutt’altro che rilassato, e sapeva che si notava.  
“Nessun problema,” disse il bassista.  
Louis mise due microfoni sul tavolo prima di voltarsi verso Harry. La sua voce era tranquilla quando disse “Dai, Harry. Puoi sederti accanto a me. Ci vorranno solo dieci minuti.”  
Louis aveva capito che stava avendo problemi a rilassarsi, e forse pensava che questa situazione fosse un peso per lui. Sì, aveva accettato di andare con lui, e non era del tutto consapevole del fatto che sarebbe stato presente mentre lo speaker avrebbe intervistato la band - ma non era arrabbiato per questo, o qualcosa di simile. Neanche un po’.  
“Penseresti che sarei imbarazzante se chiedessi loro una foto dopo?” Chiese, perché era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente.  
L’espressione di Louis divenne incredibilmente gentile, ed Harry era quasi sicuro che quello che vedeva negli occhi del giovane fosse puro affetto. Ma era un po’ troppo presto, no?  
“Certo, e te la scatterò io,” promise Louis, ammiccando. “Vieni qui, ora.”  
Harry prese posto accanto a Louis, cercando di rimanere invisibile per la band. Dopotutto, in realtà non avrebbe dovuto essere qui. Cercò di non fissarli quando iniziarono a parlare e Reece, il chitarrista, raccontò una storia su come era stata scritta la loro ultima canzone. Sorprese poi Kyle a guardarlo e decise di rivolgerli un bel sorriso, per il quale si guadagnò un occhiolino.  
Un _occhiolino._  
Aveva bisogno di respirare. Soprattutto perché era seduto proprio accanto alla sua anima gemella. Il suo cuore non dovrebbe perdere un battito a causa di un occhiolino di un altro uomo. Ma comunque, quell’uomo era il frontman di una delle sue band preferite, e lui non si era mai nemmeno sognato di incontrarli di persona.  
Kyle gli sorrise luminoso e Harry vide Louis che guardava tra di loro. Per distrarsi, il riccio decise di concentrarsi su Louis, guardandolo mentre esaminava le domande che aveva preparato.  
Aveva un profilo tagliente. Un naso dritto, zigomi definiti e ciglia lunghe. Si concentrò su di esse per un po’, ammirando quanto fossero piene e nere, e come rendessero gli occhi di Louis ancora più blu. Era bello da star male.  
Questa era una situazione strana. Sapeva che Louis era la sua anima gemella, eppure, sentirsi in colpa anche solo per aver flirtato con qualcun altro sembrava più che ridicolo. Non conosceva nemmeno Louis, e non gli doveva nulla. Almeno, non ancora.  
Oppure sì?  
“Okay. Grazie, ragazzi,” il castano concluse l’intervista pochi minuti dopo. “Questo è tutto. Grazie per il vostro tempo.”  
“Figurati, amico,” dissero i ragazzi della band, stringendo di nuovo la mano a Louis.  
“Posso fare una foto veloce per il nostro Twitter?” Disse Louis, tirando già fuori il telefono. Si voltò verso Harry e glielo porse. “Puoi?”  
“Certo,” disse subito Harry, dirigendosi verso l’altro lato della stanza. Guardò Louis e la band posizionarsi sullo schermo del telefono, poi li avvertì con un veloce “Cheese!” prima di scattare tre foto.  
“Vorrebbe farne una anche il tuo ragazzo?” Chiese Kyle quando il riccio abbassò il telefono.  
La mascella di Harry cadde. “Siamo- io-” Guardò Louis che sembrava altrettanto agitato.  
“Ne vorrebbe una anche lui, sì,” disse il giovane dopo un momento. “È un fan.”  
Kyle sorrise, facendo cenno a Harry di avvicinarsi. “Lo avevo intuito.”  
Louis prese il suo cellulare, e il riccio non sapeva ancora cosa fosse più scioccante per lui: il fatto di aver incontrato una delle sue band preferite, il fatto che il loro frontman avesse flirtato con lui, o il fatto che credessero che fosse il fidanzato di Louis.  
O forse il fatto che sapeva che non erano poi così lontani dalla verità. Lui e Louis erano anime gemelle - presto sarebbero diventati davvero fidanzati.  
Tutto questo era un po’ troppo da assimilare in una volta.  
“Sorridete,” annunciò Louis e Harry fece come gli era stato detto, sorridendo alla telecamera. Kyle aveva un braccio gettato sopra la sua spalla, la testa inclinata vicino alla sua.  
Un attimo dopo, si staccò da lui, e Harry si voltò per rivolgersi a tutta la band. “Grazie. Buona fortuna sul palco.”  
“Grazie,” disse Reece, ammiccando. “Spero che ti piacerà.”  
“Di sicuro,” promise Harry. “È stato molto bello conoscervi.”  
Quando si voltò di nuovo, vide che Louis lo stava già aspettando vicino alla porta, così si affrettò verso di lui. Il castano aveva un’espressione divertita e gli porse un sacchetto di plastica.  
“I tuoi vestiti,” disse.  
“Grazie.” Harry lo seguì fuori ed espirò. “Per tipo, avermi permesso di incontrarli.”  
“Nessun grosso problema,” rispose Louis. Un’altra squadra di giornalisti li superò e Harry li fissò con curiosità. “Che dici, andiamo di sopra?”  
“Di sopra?” Chiese Harry, voltandosi di nuovo verso lo speaker.  
“C’è un balcone per, tipo-” Louis scrollò le spalle, ovviamente cercando un termine appropriato.  
“Le persone VIP,” finì il riccio per lui.  
“Non lo chiamerei così,” ribatté Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Per i media, così come gli amici e la famiglia.”  
Harry cercò di rivolgergli uno sguardo per nulla impressionato, ma sapeva che stava fallendo quando Louis ridacchiò. Il giovane decise che gli piaceva molto quando Louis rideva. “Sul serio, Louis. Tu lavori con vere celebrità!”  
“Questa è una band indipendente, Harry.” Louis roteò gli occhi. “Non vengono ancora trasmessi alla radio, e hanno davvero non molte possibilità di diventare grandi. Non li chiamerei celebrità.”  
“Sai cosa intendo,” protestò Harry. “Ottieni pass per il backstage e intervisti la band prima che salga sul palco. E scommetto che hai lavorato con altre celebrità.”  
Il castano scrollò le spalle. “Lo sapresti se avessi ascoltato il mio programma prima.”  
“Sono al lavoro quando il tuo programma è in onda,” si difese il riccio. Sapeva che Louis lo stava solo prendendo in giro. Tuttavia, sentì il bisogno di aggiungere, “ma mi sintonizzerò durante il mio prossimo giorno libero.”  
“Questo è tutto quello che volevo sentire.” Louis gli fece di nuovo l’occhiolino. Poi indicò una scala. “Andiamo?”  
Harry si limitò ad annuire, incapace di fare altro. Si sentiva come se non fosse completamente se stesso. Non quando il suo mondo si era appena capovolto e poi era tornato al suo posto. Seguendo Louis, cercò di dare un senso a tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi trenta minuti. Quando era arrivato qui un’ora prima, aveva pensato che non avrebbe incontrato Louis tanto presto. Ora, non aveva soltanto incontrato di nuovo Louis, ma era anche stato trascinato nel suo mondo - era stato risucchiato senza preavviso.  
Era stato un po’ travolgente.  
Louis sembrava essersene accorto. Quando entrarono sul balcone, con una vista perfetta del palco che entrò nella sua visuale, si voltò di nuovo, sembrando leggermente preoccupato. Stava esitando, ma poi allungò la mano, prendendo delicatamente la mano di Harry tra le sue.  
“Stai bene?”  
Il riccio guardò le loro mani per un momento prima di alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Louis. “Sì. È solo che- non sono abituato a questo genere di cose.”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse il giovane, stringendo la sua mano. “Sei venuto qui per divertirti, e io ti ho trascinato nelle mie cose legate al lavoro, e tu-”  
“No!” Harry scosse la testa. Non voleva che Louis pensasse che lui non apprezzasse quello che aveva fatto per lui, o che non si stesse divertendo o non che voleva niente di tutto questo. Quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva che Louis pensasse. “Mi piace. È solo un po’ improvviso, e molto da capire tutto in una volta.”  
Il castano lo guardò per un lungo momento, i suoi occhi sostenevano il suo sguardo. “Solo che non volevo che scappassi di nuovo.”  
Il battito del cuore di Harry inciampò un po’ a quelle parole. “Ho fatto un po’ di ricerche, in realtà.”  
“E cosa hai scoperto?” Louis gli teneva ancora la mano, la sua pelle calda e morbida contro la sua. Era una bella sensazione, sembrava giusta.  
“Che le diverse date hanno senso, perché ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte,” rispose Harry, avvicinandosi un po’. “Non è raro.”  
“Così ho sentito,” concordò Louis. Sorrise leggermente. “Allora, l’hai sentito anche tu quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta?”  
Harry annuì lentamente, sfiorando con il pollice quello di Louis. “Sarebbe dovuto bastare. Lo so.”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Dopo che hai detto che la tua data era lunedì, anch’io avevo dei dubbi. Ma tutto questo - martedì e anche oggi - non può essere una coincidenza.”  
“Tre volte è il destino,” Harry ripeté quello che Louis gli aveva detto nei bagni.  
Il giovane sorrise, con gli occhi increspati, e Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere di rimando. All’improvviso si sentì molto più leggero di prima, come se un peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle. O dal suo cuore.  
“Tommo,” disse qualcuno, e il riccio distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Louis. Vide un uomo che gli si avvicinava ed ebbe bisogno di un momento per riconoscere il viso.  
“Nick,” disse il castano, il suo tono non impressionato. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Ovviamente Harry sapeva chi era Nick. Ascoltava il Breakfast Show su Radio One quasi ogni mattina quando si alzava. Anche Nick aveva il suo spettacolo in televisione, ed era generalmente su tutti i media.  
“Ovviamente sono venuto a vedere gli Alice Force,” rispose Nick, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sono più sorpreso di vedere te qui, a dire il vero. Non è il tuo genere di cose, vero?”  
“Sono qui per lavoro.”  
Nick guardò Harry, allora. “Oh, e hai portato il tuo nuovo ragazzo? Greg mi ha detto che avresti incontrato la tua anima gemella questa settimana.” Tese una mano. “Ciao, sono Nick.”  
Quella era la seconda volta che qualcuno lo etichettava come fidanzato di Louis, e lui ancora non sapeva come reagire. Dovrebbe correggerlo? Si rese conto che Louis gli teneva ancora la mano, l’altra era occupata a portare la borsa con i vestiti che il giovane aveva preso in prestito. Staccò la mano da quella di Louis e strinse quella di Nick. “Harry. Piacere di conoscerti.”  
In quel momento, la folla sotto di loro iniziò ad urlare e Harry si voltò per vedere il palco. La band era entrata sul palco e un attimo dopo iniziò la musica. Louis mise una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e lo guidò dolcemente verso la ringhiera del balcone. Il riccio si mise il sacchetto di plastica tra i piedi e si chinò in avanti, le mani sulla ringhiera, per vedere di più.  
Louis gli rimase vicino, annuendo distrattamente al ritmo musica. Quando Harry si guardò intorno, notò che non c’erano molte più persone quassù. Nick era con un gruppo di cinque, a quanto pare, e poi c’era un gruppo di ragazze e alcune persone anziane.  
Si voltò quando il castano gli toccò la mano. Lo stava guardando, una domanda inespressa nei suoi occhi. Lui sorrise e girò la mano in modo che i loro palmi si toccassero. Come se fosse tutto il permesso di cui Louis aveva bisogno, fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Harry, intrecciandole.  
“Oh!” Harry sussultò quando iniziò la canzone successiva. “Questa è la mia preferita!”  
Louis strinse le labbra. “Come si chiama?”  
“Gentle Lie,” gli disse il riccio durante l’introduzione prima di tornare a guardare il palco quando Kyle iniziò a cantare. Mormorò il testo con la bocca, sentendo Louis che lo guardava ogni tanto.  
“È triste,” notò lo speaker.  
“Si tratta di amanti che cercano disperatamente di essere innamorati,” spiegò Harry, “ma il loro amore non è fatto per esistere.”  
“E ti piace?” Louis si accigliò.  
“È solo una canzone.” Harry sorrise, spingendo con la spalla il castano.  
Louis non rispose, ma si concentrò di nuovo sulla band. Sembrava che la canzone gli piacesse, però, perché Harry lo sorprese a battere il ritmo contro il dorso della mano, e la sua espressione era dolce - la canzone stava decisamente colpendo un nervo scoperto.  
“The one who's letting go of this hand is me,” cantò piano Harry. “It’s me.”  
Louis gli lanciò un’altra occhiata e Harry si voltò, ed entrambi si sorrisero.  
Quella notte era andata molto meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
“È stato divertente,” disse Louis una volta usciti dal club.  
“Lo è stato,” concordò Harry. Seppellì le mani nelle tasche, saltellando sui talloni e continuando a sorridere follemente. Louis voleva assicurarsi che fosse sempre così felice, ogni secondo di ogni singolo giorno a venire. “Grazie mille per avermi portato nel backstage e tutto il resto. È stato fantastico.”  
“Grazie per avermi tenuto compagnia. Avrei dovuto sopportare tutto questo da solo se non ti avessi incontrato.”  
Il riccio aggrottò la fronte, il suo sorriso si spense. “Davvero non ti è piaciuta la band?”  
Per un momento, Louis pensò di dire a Harry che non gli piaceva davvero la band. C’erano state alcune buone canzoni, ma in generale, non era la musica che prediligeva di solito. Non riusciva a dirglielo però - e avere Harry con lui, riuscire a vedere la sua eccitazione, era valsa la pena, comunque.  
“Sì, mi è piaciuta,” disse alla fine, sorridendo al riccio. Non era una bugia.  
“Non riesco a credere di aver persino scattato una foto con loro,” continuò il riccio.  
“Non ancora,” lo corresse Louis. “ _Io_ ho una foto di te con gli Alice Force.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre.  
“Immagino che dovrai darmi il tuo numero, così posso inviartela,” rifletté Louis. Osservò attentamente Harry per cogliere la sua reazione.  
Ci volle un momento, ma poi il giovane sorrise. Tese la mano. “Immagino di non avere scelta.”  
Louis sbloccò lo schermo e aprì un nuovo contatto prima di consegnare il suo cellulare a Harry. “Come tornerai a casa?”  
“In metro,” rispose Harry mentre digitava il suo numero.  
“Io prenderò un taxi. Potresti venire con me,” si offrì Louis. Fece scivolare il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans dopo che il riccio glielo aveva consegnato.  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che le strade siano diverse, vero?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non mi dispiacerebbe.”  
Sorridendo, il giovane si avvicinò. Si chinò e diede un rapido bacio sulla sua guancia. “Sei gentile, ma davvero non è necessario.”  
Louis si sentì congelato, gli occhi incollati al viso di Harry quando fece di nuovo un passo indietro. Voleva allungare di nuovo la mano e tirare il riccio contro di lui, tenergli la mano ancora un po’ e baciarlo - baciarlo quel tanto che basta per assopire l’incendio dentro il suo corpo.  
“Ci sentiremo, vero?” Disse Harry, camminando all’indietro. Portava il sacchetto di plastica e il suo cappotto nero non faceva nulla per tenerlo al caldo, spalancato sopra la camicia con i tre bottoni slacciati. Cosa importava, però, quando gli stava così bene?  
“Ti chiederò un appuntamento,” disse Louis senza pensare.  
Harry annuì e lo salutò, sorridendo di nuovo. “Speravo che lo facessi.”  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Harry dice la frase di una celebre canzone di Aretha Franklin, ecco perché Louis lo chiama così.  



	4. Capitolo tre

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Buongiorno!”  
Harry si voltò, vedendo Mallory correre verso di lui. Lottie era dietro di lei, le mani nelle tasche della giacca.  
“Buongiorno, Lory,” la salutò Harry, accovacciandosi per guardare la bambina. “Hai passato un buon fine settimana?”  
“Dal dottore,” gli disse, ovviamente entusiasta di fargli conoscere ogni dettaglio. “Il dottore ha dovuto ricucire Pepper insieme.”  
Harry arrivò alla conclusione che Pepper fosse un animale domestico. “Pepper era ferito?”  
Mallory annuì con un’espressione grave. “Sì.”  
“Mal,” disse Lottie dietro di lei. “Perché abbiamo portato Pepper dal dottore?”  
“Aveva una pietra nella pancia,” replicò Mallory, sinceramente. “Il dottore l’ha tirata fuori.”  
“E Pepper sta già meglio?” Chiese Harry.  
Mallory annuì. “Devo prendermi cura di lui e mettergli la crema sulla pancia. Mamma mette – mette-”  
“Pillole,” disse Lottie.  
“La mamma mette le pillole nel suo cibo.”  
“Scommetto che starà bene presto se ti prendi cura di lui così bene,” rifletté il riccio, increspando le labbra. “Dorme anche nel tuo letto?”  
Mallory scosse la testa. “Dorme nella sua cesta con Salt.”  
Harry sorrise, annuendo. “Allora c’è anche Salt a prendersi cura di lui.”  
“Perché non entri, Mal?” Suggerì Lottie. Si chinò per accettare un bacio da sua figlia, poi Mallory si precipitò dentro.  
Harry si alzò di nuovo e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.  
“Allora,” disse Lottie.  
“Allora,” ripeté lui. Aveva una mezza idea su cosa volesse dirgli Lottie, ma scelse comunque di fare lo stupido. “Presumo che Salt e Pepper siano i tuoi cani?”  
“Gatti,” lo corresse Lottie, guardandolo con curiosità. “Il mio fidanzato li ha portati con sé quando ci siamo trasferiti insieme. Mallory li adora.”  
“Avere animali domestici è davvero un bene per i bambini.” Il riccio salutò un’altra madre che passava davanti a loro mentre accompagnava suo figlio dentro. “Sviluppa le loro abilità sociali.”  
“Hm,” mormorò Lottie, incrociando le braccia. “Quindi.”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Quindi.”  
“Louis ha detto che sei la sua anima gemella,” riuscì finalmente a dire.  
“Lo sono,” confermò lui. Non era sicuro se lei ne fosse felice o meno.  
“È stato incollato al cellulare per tutto il weekend.”  
Beh, certo che lo era stato. Anche lui non aveva messo giù il suo, dopotutto. “Abbiamo molto da recuperare,” spiegò.  
Un sorriso si diffuse sui lineamenti di Lottie. “È quello che ha detto anche lui.”  
“È un male?” Chiese Harry dopo un lungo silenzio tra di loro. “Non sembra che ti vada a genio questa cosa.”  
Lottie scosse la testa. “Penso che sia bellissimo, Harry. Sei fantastico. Vorrei solo averlo capito prima. Voi ragazzi potevate conoscervi già da un anno.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Il destino voleva che ci incontrassimo in questo modo. Abbiamo avuto un inizio un po’ difficile, ma penso che ora stiamo bene.”  
“Penso di sì,” concordò Lottie. “Oggi verrà a prendere Mal.”  
Il cuore del riccio sussultò un po’ nel petto, ansioso di incontrare di nuovo Louis. “Non lavora oggi?”  
“Sì. Verrà a prenderla verso mezzogiorno. Ha un appuntamento dal dottore.”  
Harry annuì. “Allora non pranzerà con noi?”  
“Louis la porterà fuori a pranzo,” confermò Lottie. “Al palazzo della BBC. Non parlerà di nient’altro oggi. Scommetto che ormai tutti lo sanno.”  
“Non posso biasimarla per esserne entusiasta.”  
Lottie sorrise, alzando un sopracciglio e Harry rimase un po’ sconcertato nel constatare quanto fossero simili lei e Louis. “Penso di sì.”  
Il giovane ricambiò il sorriso, perché non sapeva come rispondere. Era entusiasta di incontrare di nuovo Louis, e non gli importava che la sorella di Louis sapesse tutto ormai. Louis era la sua anima gemella, quindi aveva tutto il diritto di essere felice per ogni secondo che poteva passare insieme a lui.  
“Devo andare,” disse Lottie, guardando in direzione della strada. “Non voglio perdere il mio autobus.”  
“Ci vediamo domani.” Harry salutò.  
“La accompagnerà Kian domani,” stava camminando all’indietro. “Ma sono sicuro che ci vedremo in giro!”  
Il riccio continuò a sorridere e a salutare con la mano finché lei non si voltò e andò alla stazione degli autobus. Quando tornò dentro, trovò solo quattro bambini nella sua classe. Erano appena le sette, quindi non erano stati ancora portati molti bambini.  
“Harry, guarda cosa ho preso nel fine settimana,” strillò Jessica, avvicinandosi a lui. Teneva tra le mani una piccola bambola in un vestito viola con i capelli blu scintillanti.  
“Wow!” Harry la guardò da vicino. “Quella è una fata?”  
“È una principessa delle fate,” gli disse Jessica, girando la bambola e allargando le ali scintillanti sulla schiena. “Guarda, ha le ali!”  
“Che carina,” mormorò. “L’hai mostrata a tutti gli altri?”  
Jessica fece il broncio. “Mark dice che è brutta e voleva romperla.”  
“Beh, allora Mark non può giocarci.” Harry le fece l’occhiolino. “Ma forse a Lory piacerebbe molto che tu le mostrassi la tua principessa delle fate.”  
La testa di Jessica si voltò, i suoi riccioli castani rimbalzarono con il movimento. Senza prestare ulteriore attenzione al maestro, corse da Mallory. Harry le guardò parlare eccitate della bambola, poi controllò Mark che giocava con una macchinina e Melissa che era assorta in un libro illustrato.  
Lentamente, altri bambini arrivarono e alle nove Barbara comparve accanto a lui, porgendogli una tazza di tè.  
“Mattina tranquilla?” Gli chiese, sedendosi con lui.  
Harry annuì. “Più o meno. Mark è stato un po’ antipatico con Jessica prima a causa della sua nuova bambola.”  
“Ancora non gli vanno giù le _cose femminili_?” Fece un gesto tra virgolette per l’ultima parte.  
“Ha minacciato di romperla, sì.”  
“A volte mi chiedo davvero cosa stia succedendo in quella casa,” mormorò Barbara, guardando Mark. “Dobbiamo fare qualcosa al riguardo prima che possa fare qualcosa anche agli altri ragazzi.”  
Harry annuì. “Avresti dovuto vedere Mallory. Jessica è una piccola combattente, la conosci. Gli ha urlato contro. Mallory non ha nemmeno capito il problema.”  
“Nel suo mondo, un giocattolo è un giocattolo,” concordò Barbara. “Non l’ho mai vista né sentita classificare un giocattolo per ragazze o ragazzi.”  
“Neanche Jessica,” rifletté Harry. “Ma ha capito prima che quello che Mark aveva detto era offensivo e sbagliato.”  
“Quindi dovrei scrivere una lettera ai genitori di Mark? Fargli sapere che il suo atteggiamento sta causando problemi e dobbiamo parlare con loro?”  
“Penso che sarebbe meglio.” Il riccio lanciò un’occhiata alla porta quando venne portato un altro bambino. “Meglio agire prima che la cosa sfugga al controllo.”  
“Va bene. Ci penso io questo pomeriggio.” Barbara svuotò la tazza, scarabocchiando un appunto nel loro libro di classe.  
“Sei in anticipo oggi,” notò il giovane, lanciando uno sguardo all’orologio. “Sei qui da prima delle nove, vero?”  
Barbara gli sorrise. “Niall mi ha dato un passaggio.”  
“Oooh, hai un ragazzo con una bella macchina, quindi,” la prese in giro Harry.  
“Ho un bel ragazzo, più che altro,” rispose Barbara.  
Harry rise con la testa inclinata all’indietro. “Quando me lo presenterai? Voglio davvero incontrarlo.”  
Barbara sospirò, scrollando le spalle. “Questo fine settimana usciamo con alcuni suoi amici. Perché non vieni anche tu?”  
“Sembra fantastico.” Il riccio strinse le labbra, esaminando i suoi piani per il prossimo fine settimana, che non includevano nient’altro che dormire fino a tardi. Insomma, Louis non gli aveva ancora chiesto un appuntamento, e lui stava ancora aspettando che lo facesse. Non poteva pianificare la sua vita aspettando che Louis Tomlinson gli chiedesse un appuntamento, però. “Mi piacerebbe venire.”  
“Sabato,” aggiunse Barbara. “Ti scriverò i dettagli questa settimana.”  
Dopo aver chiarito ciò, iniziarono la loro routine mattutina con i bambini, riunendoli tutti intorno al grande tavolo. Il lunedì si apriva sempre con un giro di storie del fine settimana in cui ogni bambino poteva rivivere il proprio fine settimana per raccontarlo agli altri.  
Harry immaginò di dover raccontare ai suoi bambini del suo fine settimana. “Fondamentalmente l’ho passato all’interno del mio appartamento, guardando la televisione e mandando messaggi alla mia anima gemella ogni pochi minuti.” Era probabilmente un po’ inquietante, ma anche la triste verità.  
Quando fu il turno di Mallory, la bimba parlò di nuovo dell’operazione di Pepper, spiegando in grande dettaglio che il dottore aveva dovuto aprire lo stomaco del suo gatto per rimuovere una pietra. Poi era passata a raccontare del fatto che sarebbe andata dal dottore con lo zio Louis oggi e che lui l’avrebbe portata alla stazione radio dopo. I suoi occhi brillavano con così tanta gioia, ed il cuore del riccio si gonfiò di affetto.  
“Allora ti sentiremo alla radio questo pomeriggio?” Chiese Barbara con curiosità.  
Mallory le lanciò uno sguardo lungo e pensieroso. “No. Lo zio Louis parla alla radio.”  
“Quindi ti siedi e controlli che lo stia facendo bene?”  
Barbara ricevette solo un cenno del capo come risposta da Mallory, il che fece supporre a Harry che lei non avesse davvero capito di cosa stesse parlando la sua maestra. Mallory aveva solo tre anni, dopotutto- c’erano molte cose che ancora non capiva.  
I bambini fecero uno spuntino in seguito prima che Barbara li radunasse per un gioco per esercitare le loro abilità di ortografia. Harry rimase a guardare, prendendo appunti su chi arrancasse un po’ e chi invece aveva fatto buoni progressi.  
Successivamente, portarono il gruppo fuori per farli giocare in giardino dato che il tempo era bello. Giocare fuori stancava i bambini abbastanza, ed in quel modo nessuno di loro avrebbe fatto una scenata quando li avrebbero messi giù per un pisolino prima di pranzo.  
Harry era vicino alla struttura per arrampicarsi e osservava una manciata di bambini quando Louis entrò dal cancello. I loro occhi si incontrarono immediatamente e il castano gli fece un piccolo sorriso, ma si avvicinò a Barbara invece che a lui. Era così bello in semplici blue jeans e una maglietta nera, i capelli arruffati che gli cadevano sulla fronte.  
“Ehi, Lory,” disse Harry, catturando l’attenzione della bambina. “Tuo zio Louis è qui per venirti a prendere.”  
Preparato al fatto che lei dimenticasse qualsiasi misura di sicurezza, il riccio allungò una mano per tenerle la vita e aiutarla a scendere dalla struttura. La seguì quando si precipitò via sulle sue gambe instabili e sinuose.  
“-sorella avrebbe dovuto fartelo sapere,” stava dicendo Louis quando li raggiunse. Mallory aveva già avvolto le braccia intorno alla gamba di suo zio, guardandolo. Con una mossa fluida, Louis la prese in braccio. “Ha un appuntamento dal dottore.”  
“Scusa, Babs,” disse Harry. “Lottie me lo ha detto, ma ho dimenticato di scriverlo.”  
“Ah, okay,” cinguettò Barbara sorridendo. “Quindi adesso vai alla radio, Mal?”  
Mallory annuì, le braccia avvolte intorno al collo di Louis. Sia Barbara che Harry si erano distratti e quello fu sufficiente. Dopo pochi secondi sentirono un grido dietro di loro, e il giovane vide Dave a terra, in lacrime. Barbara toccò brevemente il braccio di Harry e poi si avvicinò al bambino.  
Assicurandosi che non fosse niente di serio, Harry tenne d’occhio il viso di Barbara una volta che raggiunse Dave. Sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò gentilmente la guancia, e questo gli fece capire che non era niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
“È bello rivederti,” disse poi Louis, riportando l’attenzione di Harry su di lui. “Non ero sicuro che lavorassi oggi.”  
“Sì,” rispose, sentendosi immediatamente stupido. “Voglio dire- sì. Anche per me è bello vederti.”  
Louis gli sorrise, sistemando Mallory sul fianco.  
“La porti a lavorare con te dopo la visita dal dottore?” Chiese Harry, non ancora pronto a lasciar andare Louis di nuovo.  
“Devo,” rispose Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Lottie e Kian sono entrambi al lavoro, e anche mia madre oggi lavora. Quindi dovrà venire in studio con me. Non è la prima volta.”  
“Va bene per il tuo capo?”  
“Sarà nel mio ufficio, proprio accanto alla mia postazione. Al mio produttore non importa, e il grande capo non lo sa nemmeno.” Louis sorrise. “Dovrà giocare da sola per un po’, ma di solito non è un problema.”  
Il riccio aggrottò la fronte. “Quindi nessuno la guarderà?”  
“Lo farò io. Ogni tanto. Non è un grosso problema.”  
Il giovane sapeva che avrebbe dovuto pensarci bene, ma prima di poterlo fare, sputò fuori “Io finisco alle due. Potrei venire a guardarla.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre. “Che cosa?”  
“Oggi finisco prima,” spiegò Harry. “Ho iniziato alle sei, quindi me ne vado alle due. Starà da sola per un po’, visto che il tuo spettacolo inizia alle due, ma io potrei essere lì per le due e mezza?”  
“Stai scherzando?” Il castano fece una faccia comica. “Non devi farlo, Harry.”  
Scrollando le spalle, il riccio si ficcò le mani in tasca. “Non mi dispiacerebbe. E sono sicuro che neanche a Lory dispiace.”  
Mallory era distratta visto che stava sfregando la sua guancia contro quella di Louis, e Harry non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ geloso. Era una scena troppo carina, ovviamente, ma voleva farlo anche lui.  
“Certo che non le dispiacerebbe avere qualcuno che gioca con lei. Ma non dovresti fare il tuo lavoro anche nel tempo libero,” disse Louis, inclinando leggermente la testa per dare a Mallory un accesso migliore.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento – Louis aveva inteso quel gesto come una bella offerta, non come un suo tentativo disperato di poter passare più tempo con lui. E non voleva che Louis lo pensasse.  
“Pensandoci bene,” continuò Louis, osservando Harry attentamente. “Potrei ripagarti portandoti fuori a cena stasera.”  
“Mi sembra un’ottima idea,” rispose frettolosamente, quasi inciampando nelle sue parole. “Penso che dovresti farlo.”  
“Okay allora,” Louis annuì e allungò una mano per toccare brevemente la sua mano. “Ci vediamo dopo.”  
Il riccio ricambiò il tocco, sentendo il calore diffondersi attraverso il suo corpo. Non aveva mai provato qualcosa di neanche lontanamente simile quando toccava altre persone. La mano di Louis era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
“Ci vediamo tra un po’,” rispose.  
  
+++  
  
Entrare nell’edificio della BBC Radio Two questa volta era stato molto più facile. Harry si avvicinò all’addetto alla sicurezza, e prima ancora che potesse dire una parola, l’uomo chiese “Signor Styles, giusto?”  
Il sorrisetto sul suo viso disse a Harry che si ricordava decisamente di lui, visto i suoi tentativi di entrare la scorsa settimana. “Giusto,” rispose. “Sono qui per vedere il signor Tomlinson.”  
“Vai alla reception, l’addetto alla reception ti manderà di sopra,” disse la guardia e gli aprì la porta.  
Pochi minuti dopo, il giovane uscì da un ascensore, guardando a destra e a sinistra.  
“Posso aiutarla?” Chiese una donna anziana, uscendo da una stanza di fronte all’ascensore.  
“Sto cercando Louis Tomlinson,” rispose. “La donna alla scrivania al piano di sotto ha detto che avrei visto il suo ufficio non appena fossi uscita dall’ascensore.”  
“È in onda, amore,” gli disse la donna senza commentare ciò che aveva effettivamente detto.  
Harry annuì. “Lo so. Mi sta aspettando.”  
Si accigliò, poi il suo viso si illuminò. “Sei Harry!”  
“Io- sì, sono io,” confermò.  
“Andiamo,” disse, facendogli cenno di seguirla. “Louis ti sta aspettando.”  
Era quello che aveva detto, no? Harry si trattenne dal commentare ancora una volta e seguì la donna lungo il corridoio. Si fermarono davanti a una stanza con un’enorme facciata di vetro e vide Louis dentro, seduto a una scrivania, un microfono appeso davanti al viso, gli auricolari che gli coprivano le orecchie. Un altro uomo sedeva di fronte a lui e stavano ovviamente parlando.  
“Aspetta qui,” disse la donna, una mano sulla maniglia della porta. “Gli farò sapere che sei arrivato.”  
Harry la guardò entrare e si ritrovò subito ad essere notato dall’uomo di fronte a Louis. Gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, gli occhi che vagavano sul suo viso prima di sorridere e sporgersi per dire qualcosa al microfono.  
La testa di Louis girò di scatto e fissò Harry per un momento, poi si voltò di nuovo. Parlò ancora per un momento prima di premere alcuni pulsanti e scattare sul PC di fronte a lui. Poi si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza insieme alla donna di prima.  
“Harry,” mormorò.  
“Eccomi,” disse il riccio, scrollando le spalle e cercando di sorridere.  
Louis ricambiò il sorriso. “Grazie mille, davvero. Dai, ti porto da Lory.”  
“Puoi farlo?” Chiese Harry, guardando di nuovo all’interno dello studio. “Voglio dire, non sei in onda adesso?”  
“Ci sono due canzoni,” rispose Louis. Andò avanti, indicando una porta dall’altra parte del corridoio. “E il mio ufficio è proprio qui. Posso controllarti in qualsiasi momento, davvero.”  
Harry scosse la testa con un sorriso. “Non ce n’è bisogno. Concentrati per offrire un bello spettacolo. Mi prenderò cura di Mallory.”  
“Ti dirò, io offro sempre un bello spettacolo,” gli fece sapere il castano, lo sguardo sul suo volto indignato. Poi si voltò e aprì la porta. “Ehi, Lory. Hai compagnia.”  
Mallory alzò lo sguardo da dove era seduta sul pavimento, giocando con una serie di pezzi di Lego. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando lo riconobbe. “Harry!”  
“Ciao amore.” Si accovacciò per alzarsi al livello dei suoi occhi. “Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?”  
“Puoi fare il dottore degli animali,” rispose pensarci nemmeno una volta.  
“Sembra fantastico,” concordò Harry e si alzò di nuovo quando lei corse verso il piccolo divano in un angolo della stanza. Voltando la testa, vide Louis ancora in piedi dietro di lui, un’espressione affettuosa sul viso.  
“Di nuovo. Grazie, Harry.” Allungò di nuovo la mano, e questa volta il riccio la incontrò a metà strada. Le loro dita sfiorarono leggermente. “Cercherò di venire quanto più possibile per stare almeno un po’ con voi.”  
“Il mio lavoro è occuparmi dei bambini. Ne gestisco dieci in una volta ogni giorno. Gestirne uno ora non dovrebbe essere un problema.” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso affettuoso, accompagnando Louis fuori dalla stanza. “Vai, fai il tuo lavoro. Io farò il mio.”  
Louis si guardò di nuovo alle spalle, sorridendogli dolce. “Va bene. A dopo allora.”  
Il riccio gli fece l’occhiolino, poi si voltò e chiuse la porta dell’ufficio di Louis.  
  
+++  
  
“Lascia che sia il destino a procurarti l’anima gemella più bella sulla terra,” commentò Stan quando Louis tornò in studio.  
Lui si limitò a sorridere e si sedette sulla sedia, mettendosi le cuffie al collo. “Sono grato ogni giorno.”  
“È passata solo una settimana,” gli ricordò Stan.  
“Beh,” disse Louis, incrociando le braccia. “Sono davvero grato, però. Poteva essere una donna. Tutto quello che chiedevo era che la mia anima gemella fosse un ragazzo. E di certo non mi lamento del fatto che lui sia davvero bello e adorabile. Sono stato davvero fortunato.”  
Stan sorrise, mostrando apertamente la sua gioia. Non stava scherzando e non lo stava prendendo in giro. “Sono felice per te, Lou.” E sapeva che Stan intendeva ogni cosa.  
“Grazie,” mormorò, pensando a come le dita di Harry avevano sfiorato le sue. Gli piacevano le mani di Harry; il loro tocco era diverso da qualsiasi altro Louis avesse mai conosciuto. Le mani di Harry erano davvero un qualcosa fuori dal comune.  
Per tutto il resto del suo show, Louis si ritrovò a pensare ad Harry il più delle volte. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo con Mallory e se davvero non gli dispiacesse stare in sua compagnia. Poi i suoi pensieri si spostarono sulla prenotazione che aveva fatto prima, per uno dei suoi ristoranti preferiti. Avrebbe fatto provare a Harry la pasta e se ne sarebbe innamorato - tutto il resto avrebbe funzionato da solo.  
Forse avrebbero potuto tornare al bar dove si erano incontrati per prendere un tè o un caffè mentre tornavano a casa. Tornare nel posto dove era iniziato tutto. O era troppo scadente? Harry troverebbe la cosa di cattivo gusto se Louis lo riportasse in quel posto?  
“Ehi, Lou,” Stan lo riportò al presente. “La canzone è quasi finita. Devi creare un collegamento allo spettacolo di Jade.”  
Louis premette un pulsante. “Jade? Sei pronta per una chiacchierata?”  
“Sempre,” rispose la ragazza immediatamente.  
Aspettando che la canzone finisse, Louis tamburellò con le dita sul piano del tavolo, poi disse: “E questi erano i Panic! At the Disco con Mrs Jackson. È ancora una canzone che spacca. Giusto, Stan?”  
“Una delle mie preferite,” concordò Stan.  
“Cosa ne pensi, Jadey? È anche una delle tue preferite?”  
“Scusa, no, non è il genere che prediligo,” disse loro Jade, sfacciata come sempre. “È un po’ piatta, non è vero?”  
“Lo dici sempre,” si lamentò Louis. “Hai ascoltato lo show oggi? Devo essere preoccupato del fatto che potrai soprannominare anche il mio show piatto?”  
Jade rise. “Ho ascoltato mentre venivo qui. Ho adorato la tua conversazione con Gary Barlow."”  
“È bravo, vero?” Rifletté Louis. “E allora non potevo davvero dirlo, ma penso che siamo tutti contenti che sostituisca Louis Walsh nella giuria quest’anno?”  
“X Factor senza Louis Walsh, però?” Chiese Jade, sembrando dubbiosa. “Lui è come una specie di mascotte, essendoci stato dalla prima stagione.”  
Parlarono ancora un po’, poi Jade prese il sopravvento, suonando la sua prima canzone. Louis si tolse gli auricolari e si stiracchiò. Stan gli sorrise, indicando la porta.  
“Vai a controllarli,” disse. “Oggi mi occuperò io del resto.”  
Il giovane si alzò. “Mia sorella non sarà qui prima delle cinque. Torno tra poco.”  
“Prenditi il tuo tempo.”  
Progettando di fare esattamente questo, Louis si avvicinò all’ufficio e aggrottò la fronte quando lo trovò piuttosto silenzioso. Non c’erano rumori provenienti dall’interno. Con cautela, aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Harry era seduto sul piccolo divano in un angolo, le gambe penzoloni dal bordo. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa inclinata all’indietro, la bandana sciolta in modo che i suoi capelli cadessero su un lato del viso. Mallory giaceva sul suo petto, accoccolata a lui, e il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con respiri costanti. Si sentì sciogliere da quella visione.  
Louis lasciò andare la porta e Harry aprì immediatamente gli occhi, individuandolo e sorridendogli.  
“Sta dormendo?” Sussurrò.  
Harry annuì, mantenendo la voce bassa. “Ha perso il momento del pisolino all’asilo.”  
“Mia sorella sarà qui tra circa un’ora,” gli fece sapere Louis, chinandosi per spazzolare delicatamente i capelli di Mallory con le dita. “Puoi andartene ora, se vuoi. Me la caverò.”  
Harry mosse la testa, il fiato che soffiava sulla guancia del castano. “Preferisco restare ad aspettarti. Se non ti dispiace.”  
Louis girò la testa, scoprendo che Harry lo stava già guardando. I loro volti erano vicini, abbastanza vicini che potrebbe chinarsi e far accarezzare le loro labbra. Lo sguardo del riccio guizzò sulla sua bocca; uno sguardo che gli fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Louis non capì perché ma non si sporse in avanti. Invece, sollevò la mano dalla testa di Mallory per avvicinarla al viso di Harry e gli scostò un ricciolo smarrito dalla fronte. Harry guardò di nuovo il suo viso, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente e inclinando leggermente la testa nel suo palmo.  
“Non mi dispiace,” Louis ricordò la loro conversazione. “Affatto.”  
Rimasero così per un po’ più a lungo, il pollice del castano che accarezzava dolcemente la linea della mascella del giovane, i loro occhi collegati da uno sguardo intenso. C’era calore, desiderio e passione che ribollivano dentro il suo stomaco, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva calmo, tranquillo ed equilibrato ed era una cosa che non aveva mai provato.  
La presenza di Harry lo faceva sentire come se ogni parte di lui fosse arrivata in un posto che aveva cercato per tutta la vita.  
All’improvviso, Mallory si mosse e scoppiò la piccola bolla. Harry distolse lo sguardo, abbassando lo sguardo per assicurarsi che stesse ancora dormendo. Louis si tirò indietro e seppellì le mani nelle tasche, guardando Mallory rannicchiarsi contro il petto di Harry.  
“Non ha il sonno leggero, vero?” Mormorò Harry.  
“Dorme sempre come un sasso,” confermò Louis. “Ma è difficile farla addormentare, però.”  
Harry annuì, passandole una mano sulla schiena. “Era completamente esausta prima.”  
“Non lasciarla dormire troppo a lungo,” consigliò Louis, tornando alla porta. “O Lottie non riuscirà a farla addormentare stasera.”  
“Ha dormito solo per un’ora,” lo rassicurò il riccio. “Lasciala ancora un po’.”  
“Sei tu l’esperto.” Louis ammiccò, godendosi il sorriso istantaneo che ricevette in cambio. “Torno tra un minuto.”  
Uscì quindi dalla stanza, tornando in studio. Stan era ancora al suo posto e scriveva qualcosa in un libricino. Alzò lo sguardo quando lui rientrò.  
“Devi esaminare questi,” gli disse l’amico, porgendogli alcuni documenti. “E dovrebbero esserci alcune e-mail a cui devi rispondere. Riguarda Glastonbury e il Festival di Leeds ad agosto.”  
“Va bene. Ci penso io.”  
“Non lasciarti distrarre troppo,” consigliò Stan ammiccando.  
“Ci proverò,” rispose Louis, prendendo la giacca dallo schienale della sedia. “Non sarà facile, però.”  
Tornò indietro e stese con cura la giacca sul corpo di Mallory, guadagnandosi un sorriso di approvazione da parte di Harry. Non parlarono, entrambi tacevano per non svegliarla. Il riccio continuò a guardarlo quando si sedette alla sua scrivania per leggere le sue e-mail.  
Per un po’ non si sentì niente tranne il rumore delle sue dita che digitavano sulla tastiera e il respiro profondo e regolare di Mallory. Louis di tanto in tanto guardava Harry, trovandolo sempre ad osservarlo.  
“Ehi,” disse dopo un po’, appena sopra un sussurro. Harry girò la testa verso di lui, gli occhi luminosi e in attesa. “Ti piacciono i festival?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, poi annuì. “Sì, certo. Ci sono già stato prima.”  
“Posso ordinare biglietti extra per Leeds,” Louis guardò di nuovo il contenuto dell’e-mail. “Con i pass per il backstage. Devo solo farglielo sapere.”  
“Mi stai chiedendo di venire?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Vorresti venire?”  
“Sì, certo,” rispose subito Harry. “Ma non voglio approfittare di te.”  
“Approfittare di me?” Louis si accigliò, inclinando la testa.  
“Probabilmente potrei permettermi un biglietto normale,” spiegò il riccio. “Non potrei mai andare nel backstage, però, se non fosse per il fatto che tu sei-” si fermò, guardando Mallory prima di riprendere. “Se non fosse per il fatto che tu sei una celebrità.”  
Anima gemella, pensò Louis, sentendosi un po’ a disagio. Harry stava per dire anima gemella. Era l’anima gemella di Harry. Una ragione sufficiente per portarlo a un festival.  
“Non sono una celebrità,” sbuffò. “Tutt’altro, amore. La maggior parte delle persone sono come te. Non hanno mai sentito parlare di me.”  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo, aprendo la bocca per protestare.  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Louis prima che Harry potesse dire una parola. “Posso camminare per le strade senza che nessuno mi riconosca. Presento un programma radiofonico, Harry. Mi accamperò a Leeds come tutti gli altri. In una tenda squallida, niente doccia per tre giorni, e con stivali di gomma sporchi.”  
“Devi fare la doccia se hai intenzione di incontrare tutte quelle band nel backstage,” fu tutto ciò che disse il riccio.  
Louis rise. “Okay, quella parte era una bugia. Mi farò una doccia e mi cambierò in vestiti decenti. Ma è perché sono vanitoso.”  
“Se vengo,” disse Harry dopo un momento, “dovrai lasciarmi pagare il mio biglietto.”  
Che ragazzo meraviglioso, pensò Louis. Intrecciò le dita, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Li ricevo gratuitamente, però.”  
Il riccio mise il broncio e Louis dovette trattenere una risata.  
“Non essere arrabbiato, Harold,” mormorò. “Sarei felice se avessi qualcuno con cui condividere la mia tenda, sai.”  
L’espressione sul viso di Harry cambiò, ma Louis non riuscì a leggerla del tutto. “Non vuoi portare un amico?”  
“Vorrei portare la mia anima gemella.”  
“E se-”  
In quel momento, la porta si aprì ed entrò Lottie, luminosa come sempre. “Sono uscita prima da lavoro,” annunciò ad alta voce.  
Mallory si svegliò, stendendosi sopra Harry e facendo un piccolo rumore lamentoso.  
“Oh,” sibilò Lottie, coprendosi la bocca con una mano. “Scusate.”  
“No, non preoccuparti. È ora, comunque,” la rassicurò Harry, mettendosi a sedere con Mallory.  
“Mamma,” mormorò la bimba non appena vide sua madre, tendendole le braccia.  
“Ciao piccola,” Lottie la prese in braccio e si rivolse a Louis. “Vedo che lo zio Louis ti ha trovato un compagno?”  
“Harry si è offerto di dare una mano,” si difese il giovane. “In questo modo non è stata sola nemmeno per un secondo.”  
Lottie alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di voltarsi. “Grazie, Harry.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non dirlo nemmeno.”  
“Mamma, a casa,” chiese Mallory.  
“Sì, torniamo a casa. Dalla nonna, sì?” Lottie baciò la fronte di Mallory. “Papà torna a casa stasera, ricordi?”  
Mallory era raggiante. “Papà!”  
“Dovresti chiamare mamma e farle sapere che porterai Harry,” consigliò Lottie, sistemandosi la bimba su un fianco.  
“Che cosa?” Chiesero i due ragazzi all’unisono. Il castano gli lanciò uno sguardo e capì che era davvero sorpreso e confuso.  
“Beh, Louis,” lo rimproverò la sorella, “Non credo sia educato costringere Harry a guardare tua nipote nel tempo libero e poi non offrirgli nemmeno la cena.”  
“In realtà l’ho fatto,” protestò Louis, incrociando le braccia. “Avevo intenzione di portarlo fuori stasera.”  
“Se è un problema non preoccuparti, davvero. Posso andare a casa,” intervenne Harry, alzando le mani in un gesto calmante. “Non mi devi nulla.”  
Louis si voltò verso il giovane, scuotendo la testa. “Voglio.”  
“Kian tornerà stasera, Lou,” gli ricordò Lottie. “La mamma ha programmato questa cena per una settimana. Non ti lascerà andare.”  
“Ma-”  
“Porta anche Harry. Qual è il problema?” Alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, come se il fatto che Louis fosse contrario al piano fosse assolutamente ridicolo.  
Non lo era.  
“Il problema è che volevo passare un po’ di tempo da solo con Harry.” Louis lanciò un’occhiata al riccio, sentendosi stupido per aver avuto questa conversazione di fronte a lui. “Non con tutta la mia famiglia.”  
“Hai il resto della tua vita per passare del tempo da solo con lui,” ribatté la sorella. “Penso che potresti sorvolare almeno per una serata.”  
Louis tacque, e questa volta non osò guardare Harry. _Il resto della sua vita_. Eppure, per lui, Harry era ancora fondamentalmente un estraneo.  
“Chiamerò mamma in macchina,” disse Lottie quando Louis non rispose. Non sembrava sospettare nulla. “Ci vediamo lì più tardi.”  
Il castano la guardò lasciare l’ufficio, sentendosi leggermente sopraffatto da sua sorella.  
“Ehm,” disse Harry alzandosi dal divano. “Non voglio davvero disturbare te o la tua famiglia. Credo che farei meglio a-”  
“L’hai sentita,” lo interruppe. “Adesso sei bloccato con me. Non pensare di poterla scampare così facilmente.”  
“Non voglio intromettermi nella tua cena di famiglia,” mormorò il ragazzo.  
“Non preoccuparti, Harry,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Non è come se avessimo la Regina a cena.”  
“Ma-”  
“Non è un problema, okay?” Louis si alzò dalla sedia, avvicinandosi a lui. “È solo la mia famiglia. E immagino- tu comunque conosci già la maggior parte di loro.”  
Harry strinse le labbra. “È strano.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”  
“Questo,” insistette Harry. “Tutto questo. Sembra così strano. So che voglio stare con te. C’è questa strana attrazione.” Si mise una mano sul cuore. “Eppure, non ho idea di cosa mi spinga verso tutto ciò. Non ti _conosco_ nemmeno.”  
 _Il resto della tua vita_ , riecheggiò nella testa di Louis. E sì, era strano, davvero strano. Harry non era l’unico a sentirsi in quel modo. Anche lui provava le stesse cose. C’era in lui quel bisogno profondo di stare vicino a Harry e, allo stesso tempo, non sapeva nemmeno da cosa si sentisse così attratto.  
“È come se fosse già tutto programmato,” continuò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “So che ti sposerò. Quello che ha appena detto tua sorella è vero. Abbiamo il resto delle nostre vite insieme. E questo- mi spaventa un po’, a essere onesti.”  
“Anche a me,” mormorò Louis, la voce un po’ instabile. “Non voglio sbagliare nulla.”  
“C’è qualcosa che potremmo fare di sbagliato?” Chiese Harry. Incrociò le braccia, come se stesse cercando di proteggersi. “Dopotutto, non siamo destinati a stare insieme?”  
Il tono interrogativo non lo fece assolutamente sentire più leggero. “Ti sembra sbagliato?” Chiese piano, spaventato dalla risposta.  
“No,” il riccio lasciò cadere le braccia, facendo un passo verso di lui. “Come ho detto, non voglio altro che stare con te.”  
Louis fece un respiro profondo. Allungò una mano e Harry la incontrò a metà strada. Non appena si toccarono, il castano si sentì invadere dal sollievo. Aveva temuto che la sensazione sarebbe svanita, ma era ancora lì. La sua pelle continuava a formicolare, il suo sangue era ancora caldo. Il tocco di Harry era ancora speciale.  
“Dobbiamo solo abituarci,” mormorò, intrecciando le loro dita. “Voglio davvero conoscerti bene. Sai-”  
Harry attese un momento, poi incoraggiò Louis con un tranquillo “Sì?”  
“Avevo così paura che non mi sarebbe piaciuta la mia anima gemella,” Louis si affrettò a pronunciare quelle parole. “Avevo paura che sarebbe stato sbagliato, o che sarebbe stato orribile. Che non mi avrebbe fatto sentire niente.” Prese un respiro profondo, facendo un altro passo avanti, entrando nello spazio del riccio. “Ma tu sei adorabile, Harry. Mi piace quello che ho saputo su di te finora, e mi fai provare un sacco di cose.”  
“Cose buone, spero,” mormorò Harry.  
Louis sapeva che non era una domanda, ma annuì comunque. “Cose buone.”  
“L’avevo immaginato diversamente,” ammise invece il riccio. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stato molto più facile. Che ci saremmo innamorati al primo sguardo.”  
Louis sorrise, alzando la mano libera per toccare il viso di Harry. “Penso che stia accadendo proprio ora. Non voglio avere paura o trattenere nulla. Dobbiamo solo lasciare che accada.”  
Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra del riccio. “Lo stiamo rendendo un po’ imbarazzante, vero?”  
“La mia orribile sorella sta rendendo le cose imbarazzanti,” rispose Louis, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Invitandoti a casa prima ancora che avessimo la possibilità di uscire da soli.”  
“Mi piacerebbe,” borbottò Harry, il sorriso sbilenco ancora al suo posto. In qualche modo riusciva a sembrare sexy e adorabile allo stesso tempo. Louis non aveva idea di come facesse. “Andare ad un appuntamento insieme, dico.”  
Louis annuì, le dita che ancora sfioravano la guancia di Harry con un tocco leggero. “Immagino che prima dovrai venire a cena con la mia famiglia.”  
“Se davvero a loro non dispiace.”  
“Assolutamente no,” il castano ritirò la mano ma rimase vicino a lui. “Ti voglio lì.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre lentamente, leccandosi le labbra. “Allora verrò.”  
“Dammi dieci minuti per finire,” disse Louis, indicando la sua scrivania. “A mia madre non piace aspettarmi per la cena.”  
Annuendo, Harry fece un passo indietro e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. “Fai pure. Io rispondo ad alcuni messaggi.”  
Tornato al suo laptop, Louis aprì di nuovo l’e-mail per il festival di Leeds e, con una breve occhiata a Harry, digitò la sua risposta. Aggiunse un programma approssimativo su quando sarebbe potuto arrivare, per quanto tempo intendeva rimanere, nonché una richiesta di una camera doppia in uno degli hotel del personale.  
Un’altra occhiata a Harry, e ordinò due pass per il backstage e biglietti VIP.  
  
+++  
  
Harry si preparò facendo un respiro profondo quando seguì Louis fino alla porta d’ingresso della grande casa. Poteva vedere un sentiero sul lato di essa che molto probabilmente portava a un giardino sul retro.  
Se avesse saputo che sarebbe finito ad una cena di famiglia stasera, questa mattina si sarebbe vestito in modo più appropriato. In questo modo, si sentiva un po’ fuori luogo nei suoi jeans sbiaditi strappati alle ginocchia e la semplice maglietta bianca.  
La porta si spalancò prima ancora che l’avessero raggiunta- rivelando una ragazza di circa dieci anni che saltava per l’eccitazione. Aveva i capelli biondi, una faccia tonda e indossava una tuta da ginnastica verde.  
“Louis!” Strillò, allargando le braccia.  
Louis si chinò e la avvolse in uno stretto abbraccio. “Phoebs, ehi! Sei finalmente tornata dalla tua gita scolastica.”  
“Ti abbiamo mandato una cartolina!” Gli disse lei eccitata, con la faccia vicina a quella del giovane. “L’hai ricevuta?”  
“Non ancora, no,” rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa.  
All’improvviso, la ragazza inclinò la testa, individuando Harry fermo fuori dalla porta. “Quello è Harry?”  
Louis rise piano, poi si alzò e si voltò verso di lui. “Quello è Harry, sì. Andiamo,” aggiunse, facendo segno al riccio di entrare.  
“Lottie ha detto che è bello,” fece notare Phoebe. Il suo tono era indignato. “Ha i _capelli lunghi_.”  
Harry non sapeva se dovesse ritenersi offeso o ridere. Sapeva solo che la ragazza era così affettuosa e carina, proprio come tutti gli altri membri della famiglia Tomlinson che aveva conosciuto.  
“Phoebe!” Il castano scalciò fuori un piede, colpendola sullo stinco. “Harry è nostro ospite e noi non insultiamo i nostri ospiti.”  
“Ma non è-”  
“E posso dirti che i capelli di Harry sono favolosi,” continuò Louis.  
Phoebe alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò, scappando via. “Farò sapere a mamma che sei qui.”  
“Scusa,” disse immediatamente Louis, voltandosi di nuovo verso Harry. La sua espressione era un misto di divertimento e scuse. “Lei è la gemella cattiva.”  
Harry sorrise. “La tua?”  
“Ha!” Il giovane gli colpì la spalla. “Quella di Daisy. Sono gemelle, le mie sorelle più giovani, hanno dodici anni.”  
“Adorabile,” commentò il riccio, scrollando le spalle. “E non importa che non le piacciano i miei capelli.”  
“Sono sicuro che Daisy li adorerà. Ti chiederà di intrecciarli,” lo avvertì Louis. “Lei o Lottie.”  
“E tu?” Chiese Harry. “Lo intendevi davvero?”  
“Che i tuoi capelli sono favolosi?” Il castano allungò di nuovo la mano, toccando uno dei suoi riccioli. “Potrei aver esagerato un po’. Mi piacciono molto, però. Sono-” si fermò e mosse le dita, sfregando con cura le unghie sul cuoio capelluto dell’altro ragazzo, pettinando i capelli con le dita.  
“Louis?”  
Entrambi sobbalzarono un po’, allontanandosi l’uno dall’altro. Harry incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, voltandosi verso Jay Tomlinson che li guardò scettica. Indossava un grembiule e una delle sue sopracciglia era sollevata.  
“Mamma,” disse Louis. “Stavamo per entrare.”  
“A me non sembrava così,” commentò, ma il suo tono era divertito.  
“Mi dispiace, signora Tomlinson,” si scusò Harry. “Grazie per l’invito.”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno, tesoro,” disse. “Avanti, entriamo. La cena è pronta e vi stiamo aspettando.”  
Louis trattenne Harry per il polso quando sua madre andò avanti e si sporse per sussurrargli “Il nome di mia madre non è Tomlinson. Sono divorziati, quindi è Darling.”  
Il riccio sussultò, un impeto di imbarazzo che gli scosse nelle vene. “La chiamo Signora Tomlinson da quando Mallory è entrata nel nostro gruppo.”  
“Non è infastidita,” lo rassicurò Louis “E sono sicuro che ti chiederà di chiamarla Jay tra un minuto, comunque.”  
“È così imbarazzante,” borbottò il riccio.  
“Non lo è. Non potevi saperlo.” Louis si fermò davanti a una porta, sfiorandogli il gomito. “Non preoccuparti.”  
Harry fece un respiro profondo, annuendo. “Ci proverò.”  
“Ti amerà. Credimi,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Pronto?”  
“Per cosa?” Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
“La follia che è la mia famiglia.” Louis fece l’occhiolino.  
Detto questo, aprì la porta e immediatamente Harry sentì tutti gli occhi rivolti verso di lui. D’istinto, si avvicinò a Louis, sentendo la rassicurazione inondargli il petto quando anche il castano si sporse verso di lui, sfiorando le sue braccia. Poi Louis alzò la mano e la mise delicatamente sulla parte bassa della sua schiena.  
“Buonasera,” salutò Harry, la maggior parte dei volti familiari. “Grazie per avermi invitato.”  
“Oh dai, non comportarti come se fossimo estranei,” lo rimproverò Lottie. Accarezzò la sedia accanto a lei. “Conosci me, Kian e mia madre.”  
“E me!” Mallory gridò, sorridendo ampiamente. Il riccio le sorrise di rimando.  
Louis passò le nocche sulla sua schiena, facendolo muovere verso il tavolo. Con un gesto tranquillo, tirò fuori la sedia per lui. In qualsiasi altra situazione, Harry avrebbe commentato quella mossa da gentiluomo. Si sedette, invece, sorridendo educatamente alla ragazza di fronte a lui. Lei alzò a malapena lo sguardo dal cellulare.  
“Fizzy, potresti metterlo via mentre ceniamo?” Prima ancora che avesse finito la frase, Jay aveva già preso il telefono dalle mani della figlia.  
“Quella è Felicite,” disse Lottie a Harry mentre Louis si sedeva alla sua sinistra. “Devi scusarla. Adesso ha un ragazzo, sai?”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Va tutto bene.”  
“Sono Daisy!” Un’altra ragazza si intromise. Si sedette accanto a Phoebe, che aveva incontrato poco fa.  
“Ciao Daisy,” la salutò Harry. “È un piacere conoscerti.”  
“Posso intrecciarti i capelli?” Chiese, lo sguardo speranzoso nei suoi occhi.  
“Te l’avevo detto,” mormorò Louis.  
“Mi piacerebbe,” rispose il riccio, e si guadagnò uno sguardo curioso da Louis.  
“Harry, serviti pure,” gli disse la madre di Louis, indicando le pentole sul tavolo. “Non vorremmo che il cibo si raffreddasse.”  
Harry fece come gli era stato detto, riempiendo il piatto con purè di patate e carote arrosto. Non appena i piatti furono pieni, Harry si sentì rilassato. L’attenzione fu finalmente distolta da lui quando Louis chiese a Kian del suo viaggio di lavoro a Venezia.  
Il riccio sapeva che Kian era il manager di una grande società commerciale. Mallory non aveva preso molto da lui, a quanto pare; i suoi occhi erano castano scuro, i suoi capelli ancora più ricci dei suoi, tagliati corti in modo che cadessero a malapena sulle orecchie. Era abbastanza spesso fuori città, ma ogni volta che era a casa e lavorava dal suo ufficio di Londra, si prendeva il tempo di accompagnare Mallory all’asilo la mattina o di andarla a prendere il pomeriggio. Adesso era seduta accanto a lui, e gli diceva esattamente cosa voleva mangiare. Harry adorava il modo in cui lui le sorrideva.  
“Dobbiamo andare insieme un giorno,” disse Kian, prendendo un tovagliolo e asciugando la mano di Mallory. “Adorerai Venezia, Lottie.”  
“Dovremmo,” concordò Lottie. “Forse per la nostra luna di miele?”  
“Ho pensato a Bali per quello,” rifletté Kian. “O qualcosa di tropicale.”  
“Non hai ancora prenotato nulla?” Chiese Louis, la bocca piena.  
“A quanto pare non sono nemmeno riusciti a discuterne,” commentò Jay. “Sai di avere meno di quattro mesi?”  
“Nozze!” Mallory cinguettò. “Io lancerò dei fiori!”  
“Questa è almeno una cosa stabilita,” disse Louis.  
“Ma è già quasi tutto organizzato,” rispose Kian con calma. “Abbiamo la data, un luogo e un servizio di catering. Tutto il resto sono dettagli.”  
“Lottie non ha ancora un vestito,” disse Felicite.  
“Ne comprerò uno una settimana prima del matrimonio,” Lottie si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché so che poi cambierò idea e vorrò comprarne uno diverso una volta ogni due settimane.”  
“Quando è il matrimonio?” Chiese Harry.  
“Diciassette settembre,” Kian prese Mallory sulle ginocchia. “Spero che tu non abbia ancora fatto piani per quel giorno.”  
“Io-” Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Vuoi che io venga?”  
“Beh,” intervenne Lottie, posando la forchetta. “Presumo che Louis voglia invitarti come suo più uno.”  
“Chi altri dovrei portare?” Disse il castano.  
Harry esitò per un secondo prima di decidere di dire quello che gli era venuto in mente all’inizio. “Non vorrei che tu portassi qualcun altro.”  
Louis girò lentamente la testa verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre una volta. Poi allungò la mano e prese la sua, sorridendo. “Immagino sia deciso allora.”  
“Che schifo,” commentò Phoebe.  
“Giocare!” Urlò Mallory, avvolgendosi in grembo a Kian. “Harry, possiamo giocare?”  
“Harry sta cenando, Mal,” ricordò Lottie a sua figlia. “Non è qui per giocare con te.”  
“Non mi dispiace,” disse subito Harry. Louis gli teneva ancora la mano, il contatto caldo e fermo.  
Lottie non si arrese, però. “Puoi giocare con Daisy e Phoebe, Mal.”  
Le gemelle si alzarono, prendendo questo come un segno del fatto che potevano alzarsi da tavola. Mallory le seguì con piedi meno fermi. Anche Felicite si alzò, prendendo il cellulare dal cassetto in cui l’aveva messo sua madre.  
“La mia famiglia non è così poco comunicativa come sembra,” commentò secco Louis.  
“Ai bambini non piace sedersi a un tavolo per avere conversazioni infinite,” rispose Harry. “Questo lo so.”  
Louis sorrise, stringendo la mano di Harry. “Semplicemente non volevo che avessi un’impressione sbagliata.”  
“Vuoi dell’altro vino, Harry?” Chiese Jay, già riempiendo il suo bicchiere. “E mangia dell’altro maiale.”  
“È davvero buonissimo, ma sto bene così. Grazie, signora Darling.”  
Lei guardò Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Che c’è?” Borbottò suo figlio. “Non potevo lasciare che ti chiamasse con il nome sbagliato per sempre.”  
“Jay va bene, amore,” disse con calma, voltandosi di nuovo verso Harry. Gli fece l’occhiolino. “Ho la sensazione che tu sia qui per restare.”  
“Almeno fino al nostro matrimonio,” disse Kian, e Lottie rise.  
“Kian e Louis, voi due potete occuparvi dei piatti,” suggerì Jay. Indicò il suo bicchiere mezzo pieno e poi quello di Lottie. “Noi dobbiamo ancora finire il nostro vino.”  
Entrambi gli uomini sospirarono pesantemente, ma nessuno dei due protestò. Louis fece una smorfia e lasciò andare la mano di Harry con un’altra piccola stretta. Il riccio si alzò quando lo fece anche il castano, prendendo il piatto di Lottie.  
“Oh no, Harry, non tu,” disse Jay. “Sei nostro ospite e non hai ancora finito il tuo vino.”  
“Ma io-”  
“Kian e Louis se la caveranno. Sanno come muoversi in cucina,” lo rassicurò Lottie. “Siedi con noi.”  
Harry guardò Louis e lo vide già sorridere. “Siediti pure, dolcezza,” disse gentilmente, prendendo il suo piatto. “Sarò in cucina se mai avessi bisogno di me.”  
 _Se mai avessi bisogno di me_? Harry aggrottò leggermente la fronte quando si sedette di nuovo. Louis e Kian scomparvero in cucina, lasciandolo solo con Lottie e Jay.  
“Devo aver paura?” Chiese lentamente.  
“Vorrebbe solo che tu avessi bisogno di lui,” scherzò Lottie, bevendo un sorso di vino. “Louis è un po’ protettivo.”  
“Hm,” mormorò il riccio, invece di una vera risposta.  
“Ascolta, Harry. Non volevamo metterti a disagio,” disse Jay lentamente. “Se c’è qualcosa che uno di noi ha detto o fatto per farti sentire indesiderato o-”  
“No,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Non è così. Niente affatto.”  
“Volevo solo assicurarmene, perché sembri un po’ teso,” mormorò Jay, spostandosi il bicchiere tra le dita.  
“Ne ho parlato con Louis prima,” disse Harry. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardando direttamente Jay. “Tutto questo è un po’ strano per me. Sono l’unico che si trova a disagio con il fatto di avere un’anima gemella? Ero così emozionato prima, ma ora che ci sono dentro… non lo so, è tutto strano.”  
Lottie si sporse in avanti, i gomiti sul tavolo. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Com’è stato con Kian?” Chiese Harry, voltandosi verso di lei. “Voglio dire. So che Louis è speciale, e so che è la mia anima gemella. Ma è ancora uno sconosciuto. Non so come comportarmi con lui. O con te.”  
“Oh, so cosa intendi,” lo rassicurò Lottie, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Penso che tutti lo capiamo. Giusto, mamma?”  
Jay annuì. “È una situazione strana. Ti senti attratto da un perfetto sconosciuto e non sai nemmeno perché.”  
“Non volevo sembrare a disagio o teso,” mormorò Harry, guardando il suo bicchiere e osservando il vino oscillare dolcemente. “E mi sembrava tutto ancora più strano e complicato visto che vi conosco già.”  
“Capisco,” rispose Jay. “E puoi prenderti il tuo tempo per abituarti. Sappi solo che siamo tutti molto felici che tu sia l’anima gemella di Louis. E possiamo dirlo proprio perché ti conosciamo già.”  
“Grazie.” Il giovane sorrise e si sentì immediatamente consolato quando Jay gli toccò la mano. Era stato fortunato, perché oltre Louis avrebbe avuto anche queste persone come famiglia. Gli erano sempre piaciuti, ma d’ora in poi li avrebbe conosciuti davvero, sarebbe diventato parte della loro famiglia.  
“Non sei l’unico, Harry,” disse allora Lottie. riportando la sua attenzione su di lei. “Posso assicurarti che il mio inizio con Kian è stato molto più duro del tuo con Louis.”  
“Sicuramente,” concordò Jay.  
“Cosa intendi?” Harry inclinò la testa.  
“Non so se lo sai già, ma ho incontrato Kian solo poco più di un anno fa,” Lottie si strinse nelle spalle, giocando con un anello al dito. “Sapevo che era la mia anima gemella dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati, ma ho cercato di scappare. Ho cercato di fingere di non aver notato che il destino ci faceva incontrare ancora e ancora.”  
Harry si accigliò, mettendo insieme i pezzi. “L’hai incontrato un anno fa? Ma questo-”  
“Giusto,” intervenne Lottie. Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando i suoi occhi. “Avevo già Mallory. Non è suo padre.”  
“Pensavi che non l’avrebbe voluta?” La voce di Harry era tranquilla, quasi come se avesse paura della risposta. Forse era- Harry non poteva dire cosa provava. Compassione, sicuramente, ma a parte questo, poteva solo sentire un forte peso sul suo cuore.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare come doveva essere stato per Lottie.  
“Sì,” confermò Lottie. “E gliel’ho tenuta segreta per quasi un mese. Le cose erano così, così imbarazzanti tra noi, Harry. Non avevo idea di chi fosse, e di come avrebbe reagito, e lui non conosceva me, o cosa gli stessi nascondendo.”  
“Non è andata davvero bene,” ha aggiunto Jay. “È stata combattuta per settimane.”  
“Ma sai cosa?” Lottie sorrise, accarezzando il braccio di Harry. “Dopo alcune settimane, ho iniziato a conoscerlo davvero. Abbiamo passato così tanto tempo insieme e all’improvviso non era più quell’estraneo che non riuscivo a capire, ma qualcuno a cui mi sentivo strettamente connessa. All’improvviso ho capito perché volevo stare con lui così disperatamente, e perché ogni parte del mio cuore desiderava la sua presenza.”  
Harry ricambiò il sorriso, mettendo una mano su quella di Lottie.  
“So che è un po’ strano all’inizio,” aggiunse Lottie. “Ma devi solo dimenticare il sistema che c’è dietro e conoscerlo. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“È la tua anima gemella,” disse piano Jay. “Non hai niente di cui aver paura.”  
Facendo un respiro profondo, il giovane annuì. Si sentiva meglio dopo aver sentito che altri avevano lottato con il sistema - che non c’era niente di sbagliato in lui. Gli piaceva già Louis e gli piaceva la sua famiglia. Era sicuro che sarebbe passato poco tempo prima che tutto si sarebbe sistemato.  
“Grazie,” mormorò, la sua mano ancora appoggiata su quella di Lottie. “Sono davvero molto fortunato ad avervi come bonus.”  
Lottie e Jay risero e quest’ultima alzò il bicchiere. “Sono sicuro che Louis è altrettanto fortunato.”  
“Beh, sono sicuro che alla mia famiglia piacerà,” rifletté Harry, facendo una smorfia pensierosa. “Ma potrebbero non trattarlo come uno di famiglia dal primo giorno.”  
“Va tutto bene,” disse Jay. “Lascia che si guadagni le cose.”  
“Guadagnare cosa?” Chiese Louis, rientrando nella stanza, con Kian al seguito.  
“Niente,” cinguettò Lottie. “Andiamo in soggiorno, vediamo cosa fanno le ragazze.”  
Mentre Lottie e Jay si alzavano, uscendo dalla stanza insieme a Kian, Harry seguì il suo istinto e allungò una mano. La poggiò sul fianco di Louis, e il castano si arrese facilmente, avvicinandosi ed entrando nello spazio del riccio.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese, alzando le mani per infilare un ricciolo sotto la fascia di Harry.  
“Sì,” rispose il giovane, alzando lo sguardo. “Hai una bella famiglia.”  
“Non ne sono così sicuro,” Louis sorrise, ovviamente scherzando. “Hanno messo su questa scenetta dolce perché sei qui stasera.”  
Harry rise, girando la testa per premere un dolce bacio contro il palmo di Louis. Voleva fare molto di più, voleva restare lì, le labbra premute contro la pelle leggermente callosa; voleva trascinare le sue labbra sul polso di Louis fino al punto del suo battito cardiaco.  
Ma c’era tempo per quello.  
Quindi si alzò, ma lasciò la mano sul fianco di Louis. Il castano lo guardò da vicino, gli occhi fissi sul suo viso. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era attento, e il riccio sapeva che al giovane non sarebbe dispiaciuto se avesse seguito il suo desiderio precedente.  
“Ci uniamo a loro?” Chiese Harry.  
“Non vedi l’ora di farti intrecciare i capelli da Daisy, vero?” Louis lo stuzzicò dolcemente.  
“Ad essere onesto, sì. Non vedo l’ora,” rispose, sorridendo. “Mi piace quando le persone giocano con i miei capelli.”  
“Me ne ricorderò,” rifletté Louis.  
“Lo apprezzerei se lo facessi.”  
Con un sorriso, Louis prese la mano di Harry e insieme si diressero in soggiorno.  
  
+++  
  
Harry ovviamente non aveva mentito sul fatto che gli piacesse quando le persone giocavano con i suoi capelli. Mentre era in corso una vecchia replica di Downton Abbey, aveva lasciato che Daisy e Phoebe gli intrecciassero i capelli in minuscole trecce. Mallory era ai suoi piedi, mostrandogli la sua collezione di My Little Pony, per la quale il riccio mostrò serio interesse.  
Louis sedeva su una poltrona, raggomitolato su di essa, la testa appoggiata sul bracciolo, mentre sua madre, Kian e Lottie sedevano sul divano. Fizzy era salita in camera sua, probabilmente per chiamare la sua amica Lilly. Il giovane non aveva guardato la televisione neanche una volta negli ultimi trenta minuti. Invece, aveva continuato a guardare Harry giocare con le gemelle e Mallory.  
“Edith è così fastidiosa,” gemette Lottie. “Perché non è andata via lei al posto di Sybil?”  
“Edith è la mia preferita,” fece notare Harry, inclinando la testa all’indietro per lanciare uno sguardo a Lottie.  
“Che cosa?” Chiesero Lottie e Louis all’unisono.  
“Mary è troppo orgogliosa,” fece notare Harry. “E mi piaceva anche Sybil. Ma non c’è più, quindi ora Edith è la mia preferita.”  
“Credevo fossi un fan di Lady Rose,” commentò Louis. “È un po’ come Lady Sybil, solo più carina.”  
“Sei severo riguardo questa serie, vero?” Harry rise un po’, inclinando la testa in modo che Phoebe potesse afferrare un’altra ciocca per lavorare la treccia. “Rose è carina. Ma non interessante come un personaggio.”  
“E perché invece Edith sarebbe interessante?” Chiese Lottie.  
“È tragica.” Harry scrollò leggermente le spalle. “È la bambina che ha sempre avuto degli svantaggi. Mary è sempre stata la preferita di tutti, ed i loro genitori hanno sempre avuto un debole per Sybil. Edith è stata una specie di pecora nera, e ne ha sofferto. Merita di essere la preferita di qualcuno.”  
Forse Louis era innamorato. Si morse il labbro, cercando di non far notare troppo l’espressione affettuosa dal suo viso. Harry era probabilmente la persona più adorabile, gentile e accattivante che avesse mai incontrato.  
“Qual è la più carina?” Chiese Mallory, distogliendo l’attenzione di Harry sulla serie e riportandola ai suoi unicorni.  
“Penso che Amber sia la più carina,” disse. “Ha i capelli turchesi e le stelle lilla su tutto il corpo. È piuttosto stellare.”  
“Puoi giocare con lei,” disse Mallory, tendendogli il pony giocattolo.  
“Grazie tesoro,” rispose Harry, educato come sempre.  
Louis si chiese se il modo in cui Harry trattava le sue sorelline e la nipote fosse una ragione sufficiente per essere già innamorato. Non poteva assolutamente prendere come esempio la spiegazione del riccio per il fatto che apprezzasse di più Lady Edith. Eppure, Harry era la persona più gentile, dolce e paziente che avesse mai incontrato, e prendeva sul serio i bambini. Louis non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno nemmeno lontanamente come lui.  
Forse era troppo presto per innamorarsi.  
“Harry dovrà giocarci un’altra volta,” annunciò Kian, alzandosi dal divano.  
“No,” protestò immediatamente Mallory. “Voglio giocare con Harry.”  
“Vedrai Harry domani mattina, piccola,” le disse Kian. “Dì buonanotte adesso.”  
Mallory si alzò, andando a malincuore dalla nonna e tendendole le braccia. Louis notò che Harry osservava il rituale con soggezione finché Mallory non lo raggiunse e fece lo stesso. Proprio come Lottie, Jay e le gemelle avevano fatto prima, il riccio l’abbracciò e lasciò che lei gli baciasse la guancia.  
“Possiamo giocare di nuovo domani?” Chiese Mallory.  
“Ci vediamo all’asilo,” promise Harry. “Giocheremo con Jessica e Nate.”  
Mallory sembrò apprezzare quella risposta. Annuì e si voltò per dare a Louis il bacio della buonanotte. Dopodiché, Kian la portò fuori dalla stanza e al piano di sopra.  
“Penso che dovrei andare,” annunciò Harry, guardando l’orologio. “Ho un primo turno domani.”  
“Di già?” Le gemelle gemettero.  
“Ti porto a casa,” si offrì immediatamente Louis, sedendosi sulla poltrona.  
“Va tutto bene, posso chiamare un taxi.” Harry scrollò le spalle, sorridendo leggermente. “La mia bici è ancora nell’edificio della BBC, comunque.”  
“Lo accompagnerai, Louis,” ordinò Jay.  
“L’hai sentita,” Louis fece un gesto impotente. “Non si discute con la mamma.”  
“Meglio di no. Non vorrei lasciare una brutta prima impressione,” scherzò Harry. Si alzò da terra e si voltò verso Phoebe e Daisy. “Grazie per l’acconciatura. Cercherò di mantenerla intatta fino a domani.”  
“Torna presto,” la pregò Daisy. “Sei divertente.”  
“Immagino che i tuoi capelli non siano così male,” aggiunse Phoebe.  
Harry sorrise vivacemente, chinandosi per abbracciarle entrambe. “Grazie. Mi piacerebbe tornare a trovarvi.”  
“Quando vuoi,” gli disse Jay.  
“Grazie. Jay,” continuò e le rivolse un sorriso riservato. Louis si chiese cosa stesse succedendo lì. “Per l’invito. E tutto il resto.”  
Dopo aver salutato tutti a dovere, Louis lo condusse alla porta d’ingresso. Si infilarono scarpe e giacche in silenzio, l’unico rumore proveniente dalla televisione del soggiorno.  
“Ho bisogno della mia bici domattina,” disse Harry quando uscirono. “Quindi puoi lasciarmi alla BBC.”  
“Ma è un bel tratto di strada da fare,” disse Louis. Non gli piaceva l’idea che Harry andasse in bicicletta per altri trenta minuti o giù di lì.  
“Ci sono abituato,” Harry gli fece un sorriso rassicurante. “Non preoccuparti.”  
“Chi ha detto che sono preoccupato?” Chiese Louis, girando intorno alla sua macchina.  
“Lo diceva la tua faccia,” rispose il riccio, sedendosi sul sedile del passeggero. “C’era spudorata preoccupazione per me in sella alla mia bicicletta nella notte londinese.”  
“Ho visto cose, Harold,” sussurrò Louis, godendosi il divertimento che illuminò gli occhi di Harry. “È pericoloso là fuori.”  
“Anch’io ho visto cose,” il giovane abbassò la voce, avvicinandosi a Louis con lentezza. “E so di prendermi cura di me stesso.”  
Il castano sostenne il suo sguardo, un sorrisetto che gli tirava gli angoli della bocca che doveva tenere sotto controllo. “Ci scommetto.”  
Harry sorrise completamente, gli occhi scintillanti e i denti bianchi contro l’oscurità della macchina. Poi si voltò per allacciare la cintura di sicurezza e Louis fece lo stesso prima di avviare il motore. Caddero di nuovo in un confortevole silenzio, con la radio che suonava musica rock soft.  
“Non hai mai detto qual è la tua preferita,” disse improvvisamente Harry, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui.  
“La mia preferita?”  
“La tua Downton Abbey Lady preferita,” chiarì Harry.  
Louis rise e poi scrollò le spalle. “La loro nonna.”  
Per un momento, il riccio rimase in silenzio, quindi quando Louis guardò oltre, lo trovò che lo fissava con le sopracciglia alzate.  
“Che c’è?” Chiese.  
“Violet Crawley?” Domandò Harry, con un tono indignato nella voce.  
“È divertente,” fece notare Louis. “E anche. Maggie Smith.”  
Harry mormorò in accordo. “Però avrei scommesso fosse Mary.”  
“Beh, sicuramente non è Edith,” commentò Louis. “Questo è molto chiaro.”  
Harry rise e così continuarono la conversazione, scambiandosi pacate battute e punzecchiandosi un po’ a vicenda. Era bello, e Louis si sentì completamente rilassato con Harry per la prima volta. C’era stata una strana tensione in precedenza, non si poteva negare. Adesso non c’era più, sostituita da un sentimento che non sapeva come descrivere. Sapeva solo che era positivo, calmo e che si diffondeva caldo sulla punta delle dita.  
Sembrava giusto.  
Quando raggiunsero l’edificio della BBC Two, Louis fermò l’auto e spense il motore. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, senza guardarsi l’un l’altro.  
“Grazie. È stata una bella serata,” disse poi Harry prima di aprire la porta.  
Louis fece lo stesso, scendendo dall’auto. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto incontrare la famiglia prima ancora che potessimo andare ad un appuntamento solo noi due.”  
Il riccio scosse la testa, guardandolo da sopra il tetto dell’auto. “Non preoccuparti. Mi piace la tua famiglia.”  
“Non dirlo così presto,” lo avvertì Louis, sapendo che Harry era consapevole che stesse scherzando.  
Il riccio rise, come previsto, e si voltò per andare alla sua bici. Il cuore di Louis iniziò a battere un po’ più velocemente, la sua pelle formicolò per l’impulso di trattenere il giovane.  
“Che ne diresti di incontrarci domani a cena?” Chiese mentre girava intorno alla macchina, fermandosi proprio di fronte a Harry.  
“Mi farebbe davvero piacere,” disse il ragazzo lentamente, gli occhi fissi sul viso del castano. Stava armeggiando con le chiavi in mano.  
“Bene. Vengo a prenderti alle sei.” Louis annuì. Poteva sentire il suo cuore battergli in gola, ma quando parlava la sua voce usciva liscia e ferma. “E… come ti sentiresti se ti baciassi in questo momento?”  
Lo sguardo negli occhi di Harry cambiò, ma Louis non ebbe il tempo di leggerlo perché il riccio lasciò cadere le chiavi e allungò la mano verso di lui. I loro petti letteralmente si schiantarono insieme e la cosa successiva che seppe, era che le labbra di Harry si chiusero sulle sue.  
C’era un accenno di disperazione, e Louis si sentì solo leggermente rassicurato dal fatto che Harry aveva voluto baciarlo tanto quanto lo voleva lui. Le mani del riccio si alzarono per incorniciare il suo viso, le sue dita lunghe e morbide contro la sua epidermide. Ne fece scivolare una tra i suoi capelli prima di appoggiarlo dietro la sua nuca. Le loro labbra si mossero lentamente l’una contro l’altra, mordicchiandosi dolcemente ed esplorando delicatamente.  
Louis portò le sue mani al risvolto della giacca di Harry e lo tirò giù ulteriormente, approfondì il bacio facendo scorrere la sua lingua sul labbro inferiore di Harry. Il giovane si aprì per lui, facendo scontrare così le loro lingue. Questo fece rabbrividire il corpo del castano e gemette piano nel bacio.  
Improvvisamente, il riccio scattò indietro, una mano che si alzò per afferrare il polso di Louis e allontanarla dai suoi capelli. “Incasinerai le trecce, Lou,” gracchiò, con voce roca.  
“Le trecce,” ripeté Louis, sbattendo le palpebre per riprendere il controllo.  
“Ho promesso alle tue sorelle che avrei fatto attenzione,” gli ricordò Harry, come se fosse una cosa chiara.  
“È per questo che abbiamo smesso di baciarci?” Chiese il giovane, accigliandosi leggermente.  
Harry rise piano, abbassando la mano di Louis per premerla contro il suo petto, delicatamente intrappolata sotto la sua. “Possiamo baciarci di nuovo se prometti di tenere le tue dita lontane dai miei capelli.”  
“Che cazzo?” Louis inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non ho pensato ad altro che a infilare le dita in quei riccioli negli ultimi tre giorni.”  
“Anch’io,” ammise Harry a bassa voce, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Louis. “Una promessa è una promessa, però.”  
“Zitto,” disse Louis, rimettendosi in punta di piedi per baciare di nuovo Harry, le sue mani saldamente intrappolate tra quelle del riccio davanti al suo petto.  
  
  



	5. Capitolo quattro

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non era al bar quando Harry entrò. Guardò l’orologio sopra il bancone, vedendo che era un po’ in anticipo. Chiudendo la porta, fece un grosso respiro, lasciando fuori la pioggia.  
Era stata un’idea di Louis tornare in quel posto. Era lì che si erano incontrati per la prima volta, dopotutto. Apparentemente, Louis era un po’ romantico, e aveva suggerito di tornare qui per un appuntamento. Harry non poteva dire che gli importasse. Gli piacevano entrambe le cose- l’idea e il fatto che Louis fosse un romantico.  
Non era stato così facile ritrovare quel posto. Nessuno dei due sapeva come si chiamasse il bar, e lui ricordava solo un luogo vago. Ciò li aveva resi ancora più curiosi di incontrarsi qui- visto che avevano deciso entrambi di entrare per un capriccio, quella notte. Si chiamava _Every Minute Coffee_ ; Harry pensò che fosse aperto tutto il giorno.  
“Oh, ciao,” disse il ragazzo dietro il bancone. Ricordava vagamente anche lui. Lo aveva servito la notte in cui aveva incontrato Louis. I suoi capelli erano pettinati via dal viso in un ciuffo e aveva gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Ciao,” rispose Harry, sorridendo. “Posso avere un tè per due, per favore?”  
“Se non lo rovesci sugli altri ospiti,” lo prese in giro il ragazzo, sorridendogli.  
“Oh, ti ricordi,” il riccio sentì le sue guance arrossire. “Avevo avuto una giornata un po’ dura, a dire il vero. Di solito riesco a mantenere il mio tè.”  
Il ragazzo rise, apparentemente apprezzando la battuta.  
“Comunque,” aggiunse Harry, consegnando i soldi, “penso che sia servito, visto che ho incontrato la mia anima gemella.”  
Alzando lo sguardo, il ragazzo inclinò la testa. “Voi due vi siete conosciuti quella notte?”  
Non era da Harry vantarsi - ma onestamente non c’era modo che potesse impedirsi di pavoneggiarsi di questo. Il solo pensiero di quanto fosse stato fortunato a trovare Louis gli rendeva le viscere spumeggianti e sentiva un incendio nel suo corpo.  
“Sì, esatto. Sono stato fortunato che non si sia arrabbiato,” sottolineò il giovane.  
“Sembra un bravo ragazzo,” concordò il barista, porgendo a Harry il resto.  
“Bravo non lo descrive per nulla,” Harry scrollò le spalle, incapace di trattenere il sorriso dal suo viso. “È il tipo di persona che --- beh, è davvero una persona fantastica. Devi sederti e ammirarlo per com’è.”  
Il ragazzo mise due tazze, una pentola e una caraffa con il latte su un vassoio, aggiungendo due bustine di zucchero. Scrollò un po’ le spalle, non guardando Harry “Spero che si senta altrettanto fortunato ad averti trovato.”  
“Sì,” rispose Harry, e non un solo angolo del suo cuore ne dubitava. “Grazie, amico.”  
“Stai attento con quello,” commentò il ragazzo, indicando il vassoio e facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Che ne dici se lo prendo io?”  
Harry si voltò, vedendo Louis proprio lì dietro di lui. I suoi capelli erano arruffati e bagnati, le guance e il naso rosei. Senza pensarci, il riccio allungò la mano per spazzolare via alcune gocce dal mento del giovane, il pollice che accarezzò un accenno di barba.  
“Ciao,” disse invece di rispondere all’offerta di Louis.  
“Ciao, dolcezza,” disse il castano, sorridendo e portando una mano sulla schiena di Harry. “È bello vederti.”  
Harry sapeva di essere raggiante, ma non poteva farci niente visto il modo in cui Louis lo guardava. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così prima, e anche se lo avessero fatto, non lo aveva mai fatto sentire in questo modo.  
Felice, adorato, desiderato.  
Louis si mise in punta di piedi, premendo un rapido bacio sulle sue labbra prima di voltarsi. Tese una maglietta verde ben piegata al ragazzo dietro il bancone.  
“Grazie per avermela prestata l’altro giorno,” disse. “L’ho lavata.”  
“Non dovevi restituirla, amico.” Il ragazzo prese la maglietta e la mise sotto il bancone. “Ma sono contento che abbiamo potuto aiutarti.”  
“Vedi,” fece notare Louis ad Harry. “Abbiamo scelto un bel posto. Luke è il nostro uomo.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, guardando avanti e indietro tra Louis e il ragazzo. “Come fai a sapere il suo nome?”  
“Come mai tu non lo sai?” Disse subito il castano.  
“Come potrei?” Aggrottò la fronte. “Voi due vi conoscevate?”  
“La targhetta con il nome, Harold,” rivelò finalmente Louis. “È proprio così semplice.”  
Harry si voltò a guardare di nuovo il ragazzo, trovando un’etichetta con il nome sulla sua maglietta che diceva _Luke_. Rivolse la sua attenzione al viso del barista, sorridendo gentilmente. “Ciao, Luke. Io sono Harry, e questo è Louis. Ti saremo per sempre grati.”  
Luke rise, sembrando un po’ imbarazzato. “Non hai niente per cui ringraziarmi. Hai rovesciato quel tè tutto da solo.”  
Louis rise, tendendo un pugno a Luke. “Ah! Il mio tipo di amico ideale.”  
Harry lanciò loro uno sguardo per nulla impressionato mentre il pugno di Luke urtò quello di Louis. Luke fissò Harry in modo strano per tutto il tempo, però, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. Forse lo stavano mettendo a disagio con il pesante flirt e il discorso sull’anima gemella. Il riccio gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse e prese il vassoio.  
Ovviamente non tutti volevano sentire il loro discorso su come si fossero incontrati. Harry a volte se ne dimenticava. Solo perché era così magico per lui, non significava che tutti gli altri la pensassero allo stesso modo.  
“Lascia che lo prenda io,” disse il castano, allontanando gentilmente le sue mani. “Non voglio correre rischi.”  
“Sai che in realtà non ero io che ero maldestro, giusto?” Chiese Harry, seguendo Louis a uno dei tavoli in un angolo. “Ma che fosse il destino a insistere perché ci incontrassimo?”  
Louis posò il vassoio e gli fece cenno di sedersi sul divanetto. Era abbastanza grande da ospitare due persone, i cuscini erano morbidi e comodi, lasciando ancora meno spazio. Le loro cosce erano premute insieme e Louis gettò facilmente un braccio sullo schienale, avvicinandosi un po’ di più.  
“Il destino ha semplicemente usato quello che c’era già, tesoro,” disse, sorridendo. “Inciampi sempre sui tuoi piedi. E sei goffo.”  
“Ma non così goffo da versare il mio tè sulle persone tutto il tempo,” sostenne il riccio, girando leggermente il corpo per affrontare il castano.  
“Devi ancora dimostrarmelo.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, il viso vicino a quello di Louis. Sostenne il suo sguardo, leccandosi lentamente le labbra - e godette della reazione che ricevette da Louis: lo sguardo sfocato, il respiro leggermente accelerato.  
La risata di Louis era ciò su cui Harry contava quando si sporse verso il tavolo per riempirsi la tazza di tè. Aggiunse un goccio di latte e un po’ di zucchero, soffiando sul piano fumante, prima di adagiarsi contro il divano.  
“Ti interessa distrarmi un po’?” Chiese Harry, sorridendo e portando la tazza alle labbra per un sorso. Guardò Louis mentre deglutiva prima di abbassare la tazza al livello del petto.  
Louis non esitò un secondo prima di avvicinarsi e sigillare le labbra del giovane con le proprie. Aveva un sapore dolce, un po’ fruttato e qualcosa di più ruvido sotto. Il bacio era quasi affamato, come una dolce disperazione per avere di più, e il riccio dovette rimettersi in sesto per concentrarsi sul non versare il tè.  
“Fermo,” mormorò il castano, sollevando una mano per prendere la tazza dalle dita di Harry.  
“Non sono maldestro,” insistette Harry.  
“Va bene,” concordò Louis e rimise la tazza sul tavolo. Sorrise dolcemente, l’affetto evidente sul viso. Poi allungò una mano e toccò i suoi capelli. “Perché li hai legati?”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre. Li aveva lavati quella mattina- e niente era fastidioso come i capelli appena lavati. Sfortunatamente, non erano ancora abbastanza lunghi per legarli tutti in una crocchia, quindi aveva legato solo la parte superiore.  
“Sono d’intralcio,” rispose, scrollando le spalle.  
Louis fece roteare un ricciolo attorno al dito, mormorando piano. Alzò le dita, facendole scivolare attraverso le ciocche finché l’elastico dei capelli non si sciolse e alla fine cadde. Ora i suoi riccioli cadevano sciolti, quasi tutti sulla fronte e sulle tempie.  
“È così che mi piacciono,” commentò Louis.  
“Aha-aha,” cantò Harry, deliziato dal modo in cui Louis rise.  
“Sei così stupido,” il giovane inclinò la testa all’indietro, la mano ancora appoggiata al collo di Harry. “Non posso crederci.”  
Il riccio inclinò la testa, sollevando una mano per appoggiarla a quella di Louis e cullare la sua guancia contro il suo palmo. “Ti piace.”  
Louis sorrise, chinandosi di nuovo per baciare le sue labbra prima di baciarlo sulla fronte. “Molto.”  
“Io-”  
“Non osare cantare Carly Rae Jepsen adesso.”  
Harry rise, spingendo indietro i capelli con una mano e mordendosi il labbro. “Va bene. Abbastanza giusto.”  
Come aveva potuto dubitare di questo? Non poteva nemmeno dire più cosa lo avesse sconcertato. Era tutto così facile con Louis: era facile parlare con lui, facile ridere, facile stare insieme a lui. Si sentiva bene come mai prima, e non poteva credere di essere stato così fortunato con la sua anima gemella.  
Si adattavano. Tutto in Louis si adattava perfettamente ad Harry.  
Riempendosi la tazza di tè, Louis si voltò a guardarlo. “Com’è andata la giornata? Il tuo incontro con i genitori di Mark è andato bene?”  
“Abbastanza bene,” disse Harry, annuendo quando Louis gli restituì la sua tazza. “Barbara è stata colei che si è occupata della maggior parte del discorso, ad essere onesti.”  
“E hanno capito il problema?”  
“Non proprio,” il riccio sospirò, spostando la tazza tra i palmi. “Non vogliono che giochi con i giocattoli delle ragazze.”  
“Di cosa hanno paura?” Chiese il castano, aggrottando la fronte mentre si adagiava, sollevando un ginocchio. Si appoggiò alla coscia di Harry e il contatto sembrava familiare, rassicurante, in un certo senso.  
“Me lo chiedo anche io,” rifletté il giovane, lasciando cadere una mano per metterla sul ginocchio di Louis. “Non l’hanno detto, ma credo che abbiano paura che sia gay. Forse?”  
“Ha tre anni,” fece notare Louis. “Non credo che tu possa capirlo a quell’età, vero?”  
“Non del tutto,” concordò Harry. “Ma comunque ha un cattivo atteggiamento per ciò che vive nell’ambiente di casa. È più come se pensassero che a causa dei giocattoli o dei giochi con le ragazze potrebbe diventare gay.”  
“Sono proprio stronzate,” ringhiò Louis, il cipiglio sul suo viso sempre più profondo. “Nessuno _diventa_ gay. O sei gay o non lo sei.”  
“Lo so, Lou,” disse Harry dolcemente, facendo scorrere teneramente le dita lungo la gamba del giovane e di nuovo giù fino al ginocchio. Sperava che il gesto fosse rassicurante quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. “Non volevo farti arrabbiare.”  
“Non sei tu che mi hai fatto arrabbiare,” rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Quei genitori lo hanno fatto.”  
“Barbara è stata davvero fantastica. Avresti dovuto vederla.” Sorrise, fermando la mano quando Louis l’afferrò. Intrecciò le dita con quelle del castano. “Aveva tutti gli argomenti giusti. Spero che capiranno e lasceranno stare il loro figlio.”  
“Barbara sembra davvero una ragazza carina,” commentò Louis, sorridendo leggermente. Passò ripetutamente il pollice sul dorso della sua mano, come per calmarli entrambi. Harry capì che era ancora un po’ turbato. “Il tipo di persona con cui vorresti essere amico.”  
“Lo è,” confermò il riccio, annuendo rapidamente. “A proposito di questo-”  
“Sì?”  
Harry si leccò le labbra, cercando di trovare un modo per rendere facile la sua domanda. “Domani esco con lei e il suo ragazzo. Hanno degli amici e vogliono andare a cena e poi in discoteca.”  
Un piccolo sorrisetto tracciava le labbra di Louis. “Ah, davvero?”  
“Oh andiamo,” il riccio ridacchiò, calciando delicatamente il piede contro quello di Louis. “Sai esattamente cosa ti sto chiedendo.”  
“Forse lo so,” rifletté Louis.  
Harry si spostò un po’. “Voglio dire, se hai già dei piani, va benissimo. Ovviamente non devi-”  
“Harold,” disse Louis calmo, stringendo delicatamente la mano del riccio. “Certo che vorrei venire con te.”  
“Non hai programmi?” Chiese Harry.  
“A parte stare seduto sul mio divano, guardare la televisione e mangiare cibo spazzatura? No.” Il giovane si sporse in avanti, aspettando che Harry lo incontrasse a metà strada.  
E lui fece esattamente questo, chiudendo le labbra su quelle di Louis. “Ti passo a prendere.”  
“E mi riporterai anche a casa?” Chiese Louis, con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi.  
Proprio mentre Harry stava per rispondere, un forte schianto li distrasse entrambi e voltarono la testa per guardare il bancone. Una ragazza stava raccogliendo i pezzi di quello che sembrava essere stato un piatto, scusandosi per aver disturbato gli ospiti. Guardò Harry e Louis ed i suoi movimenti frettolosi si fermarono.  
“Oh,” disse, indicando Louis. “Sei tu!”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, guardando da lei a Louis.  
“È bello rivederti,” rispose il castano. Non si allontanò neanche un po’ da lui, le loro dita ancora aggrovigliate, appoggiate sul suo ginocchio.  
“Vi conoscete?” Chiese Harry, sentendosi in qualche modo come se avesse un déjà-vu.  
“Era qui quando ci siamo incontrati,” gli disse Louis, a bassa voce in modo che solo Harry potesse sentire. “È stata lei a regalarmi la maglietta.”  
“Oh,” il riccio sbatté le palpebre, guardando di nuovo la ragazza. “Non me lo ricordo.”  
“Beh, eri concentrato su qualcun altro, presumo,” lo prese in giro il giovane, la voce che si abbassava.  
Harry si morse il labbro, sorridendo in risposta. Era distratto, però, quando la ragazza si avvicinò, asciugandosi le mani su uno strofinaccio.  
Si mise una mano sul cuore, sospirando. “Sono così felice di rivedervi ragazzi. Insieme.”  
Il riccio sentì le sue guance arrossire ma non poté evitare che il suo sorriso si allargasse. Gli piaceva che lei fosse d’accordo con l’idea che Louis e Harry si appartenessero.  
“Harry, lei è Eleanor,” li presentò Louis. “Ha avuto pietà e ha chiacchierato un po’ con me quella notte.”  
“Affatto!” Eleanor scosse la testa, appoggiando il fianco contro la poltrona di fronte a loro. “Ho solo avuto la sensazione di aver assistito all’incontro tra due anime gemelle quando voi ragazzi vi siete incontrati. Non posso credere di averlo visto.”  
Una risata sorpresa sgorgò da Harry. “Che cosa?”  
Eleanor arrossì, gesticolando selvaggiamente con le mani. “Scusa, deve essere sembrato strano. Ho solo- ho incontrato la mia anima gemella quando avevo nove anni, quindi non ho avuto quel primo incontro romantico in cui semplicemente sai che è lui.”  
“Conoscere la tua anima gemella per quasi tutta la vita è piuttosto romantico, però,” sottolineò Louis.  
“Ci sono alcuni vantaggi, sì,” concordò Eleanor. Sorrise, indicandoli con l’asciugamano. “Comunque, volevo solo dirvi che sono felice di non essermi sbagliata su di voi. Siete davvero carini insieme.”  
“Ci piace pensarlo,” disse il riccio, avvicinandosi a Louis. “Grazie.”  
“Nessun problema. Tornate pure quando volete, sì?” Fece l’occhiolino e si voltò di nuovo, tornando al bancone.  
“Abbiamo scelto davvero un buon posto per il nostro primo incontro e in cui tornare,” mormorò Harry quando lei se ne fu andata.  
Louis sorrise, prendendo un altro sorso dal suo tè. “Ti piace solo ricevere complimenti.”  
“Beh, di certo mi piace che le persone si complimentino con me per la mia anima gemella.” Harry prese la sua tazza, guardando Louis oltre il bordo.  
Quando il castano rise, il riccio vide il luccichio leggermente imbarazzato nei suoi occhi, come se non gli credesse davvero. Lo prese come uno scherzo; e anche se era così, Harry lo pensava davvero. Si sarebbe assicurato che anche Louis lo capisse.  
Dopotutto, avevano tutta una vita davanti.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Louis lanciò un’ultima occhiata allo specchio, toccandosi i capelli quando suonò il campanello.  
Nell’ultima ora aveva cercato di dire a se stesso che non aveva motivo di essere nervoso. Non importava cosa indossasse, e non importava che questa ciocca di capelli fosse sempre in alto. Non conosceva nemmeno queste persone, _Harry_ non conosceva nemmeno queste persone - non c’era motivo di impressionarli.  
Tranne per il fatto che voleva sempre fare colpo su Harry.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta e prese un profondo respiro prima di aprirla. Qualunque nervosismo avesse provato svanì, tutte le insicurezze si volatilizzarono nel nulla.  
Di fronte a lui c’era Harry, gli occhi luminosi e le guance rosee, e le sue labbra si allungarono in un bel sorriso. I suoi jeans neri sembravano dipinti sulle sue gambe, la camicia che corrispondeva al colore delle sue guance, ed i suoi capelli erano sciolti, gli cadevano intorno al viso, le punte che gli toccavano le spalle - proprio nel modo in cui gli piaceva di più.  
Aveva in mano un piccolo mazzo di fiori primaverili colorati.  
Harry Styles gli aveva portato dei fiori per un appuntamento del sabato sera.  
“Ciao,” lo salutò Harry, porgendogli il bouquet. “Non ho idea se ti piacciano i fiori, ma pensavo che fosse un gesto carino?”  
Louis li prese con un sorriso prima di entrare nello spazio di Harry, avvolgere il suo braccio libero intorno al suo collo e attirarlo in un bacio deciso. Il riccio si avvicinò e portò le mani alla sua vita.  
“Mi piacciono i fiori,” rispose tranquillamente Louis. Si ritrasse leggermente, trovando lo sguardo di Harry. “Soprattutto quando provengono da un bel ragazzo.”  
Il sorriso di Harry era luminoso come il sole e tutto ciò che Louis aveva voluto vedere. “Posso dire lo stesso di te. Bei pantaloni.”  
“Pantaloni?” Ripeté Louis, la voce incredula. “Jeans, Harold. Sono jeans.”  
Il riccio sorrise. “In ogni caso. Sembri seguire il mio consiglio, visto che li hai arrotolati. Hai messo in mostra le caviglie.”  
“Non essere sciocco,” Louis si rifiutò di arrossire. Non aveva pensato di stare nella cucina di Harry, con lui che gli arrotolava i jeans e commentava le sue caviglie. Assolutamente no. Non era successo. “Sto solo mostrando le mie caratteristiche migliori.”  
“Molto carine,” concordò il riccio, la voce pericolosamente bassa.  
Il castano sorrise, rubandogli un altro bacio prima di voltarsi e andarsene in cucina. “Torno tra un secondo.”  
“Il taxi sta aspettando,” gli ricordò Harry.  
“Un taxi?” Louis alzò la voce in modo che Harry lo sentisse. Aprì un armadio, cercando un vaso. “Perché prendiamo un taxi e non la mia macchina?”  
“Perché,” rispose il riccio, la sua voce improvvisamente più vicina. Louis si guardò alle spalle e lo vide in piedi sullo stipite della porta della cucina. “Ho detto che sarei passato a prenderti. E ho deciso che un taxi fosse la scelta migliore. In questo modo possiamo bere entrambi.”  
Louis mormorò, trovando finalmente il vaso. “Mi vuoi far ubriacare, eh?”  
“Non l’ho mai detto,” negò Harry, ma il ghigno nel suo tono diceva il contrario.  
“Non sono uno che si ubriaca facilmente, Styles,” lo avvertì.  
“Non l’avrei mai immaginato,” Harry si voltò, guardando nel soggiorno aperto. “Hai un bellissimo appartamento.”  
“Ti farò fare il grande tour un’altra volta,” promise il castano. Mise il vaso con i fiori sul tavolo prima di avvicinarsi al giovane. “Immagino che dovremmo andare adesso.”  
Harry annuì. “Sai, a proposito di quel tour…”  
Louis indossò le sue Vans, guardando Harry da sopra la spalla. “Sì?”  
“Beh, dipende da cosa hai programmato per domani, ovviamente, ma ho pensato,” il ragazzo si toccò i capelli, agitato e ovviamente irrequieto. “Voglio dire, dato che stiamo già andando lì insieme ora, potremmo-”  
“Ehi,” disse dolcemente, girandosi per prendere la mano di Harry. “Mi piacerebbe se tornassi qui con me stasera, okay? Mi piacerebbe passare una pigra domenica con te sul divano.”  
Harry intrecciò le loro dita, sorridendo. “Sì, piacerebbe molto anche a me.”  
“Lo immaginavo,” commentò Louis. Afferrò il portafoglio e le chiavi e aprì la porta. “Vieni adesso. Non voglio fare tardi.”  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Come scoprirono, il ragazzo di Barbara e i loro amici erano più che gentili. Louis dovette ammettere che era un sollievo, perché per quanto si fosse detto che non c’era motivo di essere nervoso, era stato nervoso dopotutto.  
Stavano già aspettando al pub quando i due ragazzi erano arrivati. Con sorpresa di Louis, si era scoperto che Niall, il ragazzo di Barbara, era un suo fan. In realtà aveva chiesto un selfie con lui prima ancora di salutarlo – una cosa che di solito avrebbe trovato fastidioso, ma c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che era semplicemente accattivante. La sua eccitazione sembrava genuina come quella di un bambino.  
Liam e Zayn si erano presentati con sorrisi amichevoli e strette di mano decise, restando un po’ troppo vicini l’uno all’altro per essere solo amici. Zayn sembrava uscito da una rivista di moda. I suoi capelli neri erano pettinati all’indietro e indossava una giacca di pelle e stivali neri con suole spesse. Louis aveva spesso ricevuto complimenti per le sue lunghe ciglia, ma quelle di Zayn sembravano il sogno di qualsiasi truccatore.  
Chiunque sarebbe apparso anonimo accanto a lui, ma non Liam. Sembrava un giovane David Beckham, con i suoi occhi luminosi e gentili ed i suoi capelli tagliati corti. Era vestito un po’ più elegante di Zayn, con un lungo cappotto e jeans aderenti.  
“È molto bello conoscervi,” Liam si era avvicinato per salutarli, tendendogli una mano.  
Da una prima impressione, Louis non poteva rilevare nulla di sbagliato in loro. Zayn non aveva detto molto a parte un semplice saluto, ma sembrava comunque abbastanza gentile.  
“Sono così contento che tu sia venuto,” gli sussurrò Harry quando si fecero strada verso il tavolo attraverso il pub piuttosto affollato. “Credo sarei stato molto più a disagio da solo.”  
Louis ridacchiò, prendendo la mano del riccio. “Sembrano molto carini.”  
“Non è questo il punto,” ribatté Harry. “Sono entrambe coppie. Avrei passato la notte con due coppie, giocando a fare la candela in un doppio appuntamento. Che imbarazzo.”  
“Ho la sensazione che avresti gestito bene la cosa,” commentò Louis. “Non sembra che tu abbia qualcosa contro le coppie.”  
“Beh,” disse Harry, fermandosi e trattenendo Louis. Scrollò leggermente le spalle, lanciandogli una breve occhiata prima di guardare di nuovo le loro mani. “Voglio dire, adesso è un triplo appuntamento, no?”  
Louis si sentì battere il cuore. Cercò di mantenere un tono leggero, ma la sua gola era stretta. “Stai insinuando che siamo una coppia?”  
“Le prove porterebbero a quella conclusione,” sottolineò il riccio, sembrando un po’ più coraggioso ora. “Ci baciamo, ci teniamo per mano, siamo anime gemelle. Siamo ad un appuntamento.”  
Una risata sgorgò dal petto del castano e non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso luminoso, le guance doloranti per quanto stesse sorridendo. “Immagino che questo significhi che siamo una coppia.”  
Il sorriso di Harry era probabilmente molto simile al suo. “Suppongo.”  
“E penso che dovremmo creare altre prove per questo in seguito,” rifletté Louis, stringendo delicatamente la mano di Harry.  
“Sono molto d’accordo con questa idea,” concordò il riccio. Si chinò brevemente per rubare un bacio veloce.  
“Harry e Louis si sono conosciuti solo due settimane fa,” stava dicendo Barbara quando si unirono agli altri quattro al tavolo.  
“Questo significa che non avevi mai sentito parlare di Louis, Harry?” Chiese Niall, un’espressione scioccata sul viso.  
Il riccio scrollò leggermente le spalle, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo di scuse. “Ero sicuro di aver già sentito la sua voce, forse? Ma non sapevo chi fosse, no.”  
“Andiamo, amico,” disse Niall, facendo cenno a Louis di sedersi. “Puoi sederti accanto a me stasera, un vero fan.”  
Louis rise, ma prese posto accanto a Niall. Fece l’occhiolino a Harry mentre quest’ultimo si sedeva dall’altra parte del tavolo, accanto a Zayn. “Lo apprezzo, _amico_.”  
“Devi dirmi tutto di Stan,” chiese Niall. “Voi siete la squadra più divertente.”  
“Gli piacerebbe sentirlo,” gli disse Louis. “Gli piace pensare che il mio show non sarebbe niente senza di lui.”  
“Ma lui non è-”  
“Niall,” intervenne Barbara, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione affettuosa. “Sono sicura che Louis non è venuto qui per essere intervistato sul suo lavoro.”  
“Questa è un’opportunità che non ti capita molto spesso,” si difese Niall. “Chissà se lo rivedrò più?”  
“Forse te lo lascerò incontrare,” disse Harry. “Se riesci a ottenere la mia approvazione stasera.”  
“Gli amici del tuo fidanzato devono prima ottenere la tua approvazione?” Chiese Liam, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Louis colse immediatamente lo sguardo di Harry. Fidanzato. Era la terza volta che qualcuno lo sottintendeva, ma questa volta era proprio vero. L’idea che anche gli altri pensassero a loro come una coppia gli fece girare leggermente la testa.  
Tutto stava andando veloce, ma a lui non importava neanche un po’. Lo adorava.  
Era il ragazzo di Harry.  
Il riccio gli fece l’occhiolino, poi si sporse in avanti, indicando Barbara. “Sto ovviamente parlando di Barbara. Deve dirmi se Niall va bene per lei.”  
“Oh, beh,” commentò Barbara, indicando tra lei e Niall. “Penso che sia stato approvato con l’intera, sai- faccenda dell’anima gemella.”  
“Dai, lascialo un po’ sulle spine,” si lamentò Harry, ma sorrise.  
“Non troverai niente che lei possa disapprovare,” disse Liam, sospirando. “Niall è troppo perfetto.”  
“Zayn dovrebbe essere preoccupato?” Si chiese Barbara.  
Liam voltò la testa verso Zayn, il suo sorriso gli increspò gli occhi. “Assolutamente no.”  
Zayn ricambiò il sorriso altrettanto dolcemente e Louis non sapeva se dovesse sentirsi disgustato o intenerito dalla cosa. La decisione fu presa quando il moro aggiunse “ma è vero che Niall è un po’ perfetto.”  
Decisamente intenerito.  
“Chiamatemi per un threesome qualche volta,” scherzò Niall, facendo loro un occhiolino presuntuoso.  
“Sono passati appena cinque minuti e me ne pento già,” si lamentò scherzosamente Barbara.  
Il castano dovette inghiottire il suo commento. Guardò Harry e vide la gioia mista a malizia sul suo viso - e sapeva esattamente che il riccio stava pensando la stessa cosa. Non c’era modo di spiegarlo, ma era come se Louis potesse leggere la mente di Harry. Come se gli occhi di Harry gli dicessero tutto.  
“Sai,” disse quindi, sorridendo brevemente al riccio prima di voltarsi verso Barbara. “Harry e io saremo onorati di averti con noi se Niall decidesse di fuggire con questi due.”  
Niall iniziò a ridere rumorosamente, facendo sì che alcune altre persone li guardassero con curiosità. Liam si passò una mano sul viso, sembrando leggermente a disagio, e Harry ridacchiò piano. Zayn si limitò a scuotere la testa, accarezzando la coscia di Liam sotto il tavolo.  
In quel momento apparve una cameriera, che portò al termine la loro conversazione- e forse era meglio così. Ordinarono pinte di birra e cibo, confondendo la povera cameriera parlando tra di loro. Alla fine, la ragazza confermò di nuovo ogni singolo ordine per assicurarsi di aver appuntato bene.  
“Quindi lavori con Barbara, vero?” Chiese Liam a Harry una volta che la cameriera se ne fu andata.  
Harry annuì. “Ci prendiamo cura di un gruppo di bambini insieme.”  
“La nipote di Louis è nel nostro gruppo, in realtà,” disse Barbara.  
“Non dite niente di sbagliato adesso,” li avvertì Louis.  
“Tipo cosa?” Chiese il riccio con espressione divertita. “Che cosa potremmo dire di male di lei?”  
“Che lei non è la tua preferita segreta, per esempio.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Beh, non lo è.” Guardò Barbara, scrollando le spalle. “Voglio dire, abbiamo tutti dei preferiti segreti, non è vero?”  
Barbara annuì. “Totalmente. Il mio è Dave.”  
“Dave e Nate sono secondi per me,” ammise Harry. “Ma Jessica è la mia preferita.”  
Louis ansimò, stringendosi il petto. “Che cazzo? Perché mai Lory non è la tua preferita segreta?”  
“Lei è adorabile. Sai che la adoro,” si difese il riccio. “Ma comunque adesso è diverso. Non può essere la mia preferita. Non in queste circostanze.”  
“I genitori potrebbero presumere che lei stia ricevendo un trattamento speciale,” aggiunse Zayn. “Soprattutto perché ovviamente la vedrà nel suo tempo libero e cambierà anche le loro interazioni all’asilo.”  
“È successo già, ad essere onesto,” concordò Harry. Guardò Zayn, inclinando leggermente la testa. “Mi sembra che tu parli per esperienza.”  
Louis strinse gli occhi. Harry probabilmente pensava che l’argomento fosse fuori discussione, ma si sbagliava se pensava che lui se ne sarebbe semplicemente dimenticato. Avrebbe fatto in modo che il riccio si spiegasse adeguatamente una volta che avesse avuto l’opportunità di ritornare su questo argomento. Non c’erano davvero scuse per avere un altro favorito segreto oltre a Mallory.  
Zayn sorrise. “Sono un insegnante, sì.”  
“Insegna arte ed ha un vero talento,” commentò Niall. “È fantastico. Liam ha un suo disegno come sfondo del suo telefono. È davvero bellissimo.”  
Liam tirò fuori il cellulare e lo sollevò in modo che potessero vedere lo schermo. Mostrava il disegno di una figura comica, linee audaci e colori accesi.  
“L’hai disegnato tu?” Chiese Louis. “È davvero fantastico, amico. Sembra un vero disegno Marvel.”  
Zayn era raggiante. “È Robbie Reyes, il mio personaggio originale.”  
Questo fece iniziare una conversazione sui fumetti tra di loro. Louis si perse completamente ciò di cui stavano parlando gli altri quattro, troppo assorbito da ciò che il moro gli stava dicendo sul fumetto originale a cui stava lavorando.  
Arrivarono le loro bevande, e solo quando arrivò anche il cibo, Louis controllò gli altri. Liam stava parlando di un episodio successo sul lavoro - a quanto pare lavorava con Niall in uno studio legale. Niall lo interrompeva ogni due secondi per aggiungere dettagli alla storia. Barbara ovviamente l’aveva già sentita, dato che già sorrideva come se conoscesse la battuta finale. Harry ascoltava con grande interesse, la sua espressione curiosa e divertita.  
“Oh,” disse Louis, voltandosi di nuovo verso Zayn. “Anche Liam e Niall lavorano insieme.”  
Zayn annuì, sorridendo. “Sì. Fondamentalmente solo noi facciamo cose diverse.”  
“Meno male che andiamo d’accordo, allora,” commentò Louis, ficcandosi una patatina in bocca.  
“Grazie,” sentì dire da Harry mentre la cameriera metteva un piatto davanti a lui. Le sorrise e lei arrossì come un peperone. Louis prese in considerazione l’idea di lanciare una patatina a Harry. Poi di nuovo, dato che il riccio aveva ordinato un’insalata come contorno, probabilmente ne sarebbe stato felice e l’avrebbe mangiata invece di ricevere il messaggio.  
Durante la cena, la conversazione passò facilmente dal calcio, alla musica e poi ai programmi TV. Louis era sorpreso di non aver appreso molte cose nuove su Harry attraverso ciò. La squadra preferita del giovane era lo United, il che andava bene. Avevano già avuto questa discussione in alcuni dei loro primi messaggi. Per quanto riguarda la musica, conosceva i gruppi preferiti di Harry, così come sapeva che gli piacevano i festival e che suonava un po’ la chitarra.  
“Oh sì, Louis lo adora,” disse Harry quando Niall parlò di Gogglebox. “Non l’avevo visto molto prima, ma l’ho guardato la scorsa settimana.”  
“Non vedo l’ora che ricominci X-Factor,” mormorò Niall attraverso la bocca piena di cibo. “Gogglebox diventa cinque volte più divertente con i suoi commenti.”  
“Non vedo l’ora,” concordò Louis. “E anche Bake Off.”  
“In realtà ho pensato di fare domanda per Bake Off,” ammise Harry. “Lavoravo in una panetteria.”  
Louis gli sorrise. “Preparami una torta e deciderò se hai una possibilità.”  
“Harry è davvero un ottimo pasticciere,” disse loro Barbara. “Quando è il suo compleanno prepara torte per i bambini. Cose fantasiose e buonissime.”  
“Okay, Harry può andare a Bake Off,” decise Niall. “E guarderemo le persone che lo prendono in giro su Gogglebox.”  
“Eeeehi,” si lamentò Harry, strascinando la parola.  
“Nessuno prenderà in giro Harry,” lo interruppe Louis, aggrottando la fronte. “Se andrà in quello spettacolo, sarà grandioso e tutti lo adoreranno.”  
Niall ridacchiò. “Awww. Capisco, siete quel tipo di coppia in cui solo voi due potete stuzzicare e prendere in giro il compagno.”  
 _Compagno._ Il pensiero gli faceva ancora esplodere le farfalle nello stomaco. Tuttavia, Louis annuì con un’espressione grave, cercando di non rivelare nulla. “Dannatamente giusto.”  
Harry sorrise quando Louis lo guardò, e l’impulso di toccarlo fu schiacciante. Sfortunatamente, erano troppo lontani l’uno dall’altro per quello. Quindi spinse il suo piatto verso il riccio in modo che potesse rubare alcune delle patatine che aveva guardato per così tanto tempo.  
Questo gli fece guadagnare un sorriso luminoso e un bacio volante, il che era abbastanza buono.  
“Dovremmo ordinare un altro giro?” Chiese Liam, indicando il suo bicchiere vuoto.  
“Ottima idea,” commentò Niall, alzando una mano per attirare l’attenzione della cameriera.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Harry era alticcio.  
Si appoggiò al muro dietro di lui e cercò di distinguere Louis tra la folla. Era andato a ballare con Barbara e Harry li aveva persi di vista poco dopo. Era passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Liam e Zayn. Erano stati al bar e li aveva visti baciarsi. Probabilmente non era un mistero il motivo per cui se ne fossero andati adesso.  
“Harry, amico,” disse Niall, spuntando accanto a lui. Spinse un altro bicchiere tra le sue mani. “Ti stai divertendo?”  
“Certo,” rispose, brindando con Niall prima di bere un altro sorso. “Abbiamo perso Liam e Zayn.”  
“Non proprio,” Niall fece l’occhiolino e indicò un angolo. “Hanno solo trovato un posto un po’ più riservato.”  
Harry vide la coppia nell’ombra della stanza spaziosa, nascosta dalla folla e alla vista di tutti. Stavano ballando, le mani sui fianchi, i petti premuti insieme e le labbra che si divoravano a vicenda.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui ribollì e poteva sentire il suo sangue riscaldarsi.  
“Okay, è ora di distogliere lo sguardo,” commentò Niall in finto applauso. “Quello è vietato ai minori.”  
“Stanno bene insieme,” fece notare Harry. “Voglio dire. Non puoi fare a meno di trovare la tua anima gemella eccitante, vero?”  
Quando Niall non rispose, il riccio voltò la testa verso di lui, vedendolo accigliato mentre guardava Zayn e Liam. “Sì,” disse alla fine Niall, un sorriso che ritornava nella sua espressione. “Soprattutto quando hai bevuto un bicchierino di troppo.”  
Brindarono di nuovo a quello, ridacchiando entrambi. Forse dopo questo drink, Harry avrebbe accumulato abbastanza coraggio per fare lo stesso. Per baciare Louis stupidamente e lasciare che le sue mani vagassero nel modo in cui lui voleva che vagassero lungo il corpo del giovane.  
“Ehi,” sentì dire poi da una voce sconosciuta.  
Distogliendo lo sguardo dalla folla, vide che di fronte a lui c’era una donna, più o meno della sua età, con morbidi riccioli biondi e occhi castani. Sorrise, la testa leggermente inclinata e le labbra rosso vivo. Harry si accigliò, cercando di ricordare se conoscesse la ragazza, ma non ricordava di aver visto quella faccia prima.  
Allora lo colpì la consapevolezza che probabilmente non era qualcuno che conosceva, ma qualcuno che voleva conoscerlo. Dopotutto era in un club, e visto il modo in cui stava in disparte con solo Niall come sua compagnia, qualcuno probabilmente avrebbe pensato che fosse qui da solo.  
Una rapida occhiata a Niall rivelò che stava solo guardando la scena con un’espressione divertita.  
“Ciao,” rispose comunque gentilmente.  
“Allora,” disse la ragazza. “Come mai sembri così annoiato?”  
“Davvero?” Chiese Harry, sbattendo le palpebre. “In realtà mi sto divertendo con il mio amico Niall qui.”  
Lei lanciò un’occhiata a Niall, e lui la salutò alzando leggermente il bicchiere. “Beh, potresti divertirti di più.”  
Harry mantenne il sorriso amichevole, ma si assicurò di non evitare il contatto visivo. “Scusa, ma non sono qui per questo genere di cose.”  
La donna inarcò un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”  
“Davvero. Scusa se ti ho dato questa impressione.” Prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos’altro, vide Louis avvicinarsi, un cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia.  
Harry lo aveva già sospettato- Louis era un tipo geloso.  
“Haz,” disse, la voce abbastanza alta da essere sentita quando si avvicinò alla donna. Allungò una mano per prendere la sua mano libera. “Balla con me, piccolo.”  
Il giovane ebbe qualche capogiro a sentire quei dolci nomignoli. Non poteva dire che non gli piacessero, anzi, al contrario. Senza esitazione, svuotò il bicchiere e si avvicinò a Louis, annuendo. La ragazza sembrò capire la situazione, squadrando Louis dalla testa ai piedi. Qualunque cosa stesse pensando, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.  
Louis sbuffò. “È stato più facile del previsto. Potresti averlo capito, ma non mi piace condividere.”  
“Beh,” rispose Harry, guardando le labbra di Louis. L’alcol stava decisamente facendo la sua parte adesso, facendogli girare la testa. “Capisco che la situazione con Barbara prima ha richiesto quel commento, ma in realtà non voglio un threesome.”  
L’improvvisa risata di Niall lo fece tornare al presente. Louis stava sorridendo follemente, e si unì alla risata del giovane un minuto dopo.  
“Andiamo,” disse trascinandosi dietro Harry. “E tu,” aggiunse, guardando Niall da sopra la spalla. “La tua ragazza è costantemente circondata da ragazzi da quelle parti.”  
“E gestisce queste situazioni tanto bene quanto il tuo ragazzo,” ribatté Niall, ma continuò a superarli e scomparve tra la folla.  
Louis oscillò leggermente quando si fermò, il che indicava che probabilmente era brillo quanto Harry. Sembrava leggermente preoccupato. “Non voglio- insomma. Non intendevo controllarti. Se stessi parlando con un amico o- sai. Ho solo pensato-”  
Harry lo interruppe con un bacio. Stavano ondeggiando insieme ora e il giovane inalò il profumo del castano, sprofondando nel bacio. “Va tutto bene,” mormorò tra i baci. “Effettivamente, voleva rimorchiarmi.” Cambiò l’angolo, le mani si posarono sui fianchi di Louis. “Ma le ho detto chiaramente che non mi interessa.”  
“Sembri molto interessato a questo, però,” commentò Louis, aprendo un altro bottone della camicia di Harry con una mossa rapida.  
“Mi è piaciuto,” ammise il riccio, aspettando di vedere la prossima mossa del giovane. Vide la confusione nei suoi occhi e aggiunse: “Quando mi hai chiamato piccolo.”  
Le labbra di Louis si stirarono in un sorriso sotto le sue. Si mise in punta di piedi e seppellì le dita nei suoi capelli, le fece scorrere lungo il collo e la spalla prima di appoggiarle sul suo petto nudo. C’era intento dietro il suo bacio, il suo tocco, il modo in cui si premeva contro di lui. Non c’era alcun dubbio.  
“Dici che è troppo presto?” Harry respirò, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Louis e chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Troppo presto per cosa?” Chiese il castano, la sua voce leggermente roca. Allargò le dita sul petto del riccio, trascinando il palmo sulla pelle.  
“Per volerti così tanto?” Chiarì Harry, riaprendo gli occhi.  
Louis lo stava già guardando. I suoi occhi erano grigi nella luce fioca del club, cascate di rosso e verde tremolavano sulla sua pelle di tanto in tanto. Il ritmo della canzone pompava attraverso i loro corpi, Harry poteva sentirlo nella punta delle dita, nelle costole e sotto la pelle calda del giovane.  
“Niente è troppo presto,” rispose Louis, la sua voce appena abbastanza alta da essere sentita da Harry. “Non con te.”  
Il riccio inspirò di nuovo prima di tuffarsi contro di lui per un altro bacio. Louis rispose immediatamente, incontrando la sua lingua prima che le loro bocche si toccassero. Le unghie del castano stavano scavando nella sua clavicola, probabilmente lasciando segni. Il pensiero attirò un basso gemito da parte di Harry.  
Lo voleva, lo voleva, lo voleva. Voleva tutto. Aveva bisogno di Louis nudo, aveva bisogno di mettere le labbra su quella pelle, aveva bisogno di liberare questa bramosia. Le sue mani corsero sul corpo di Louis, spinse la maglietta per toccare la pelle sottostante.  
Louis ruotò leggermente i fianchi, respirando affannosamente. Ingoiò ogni suono che Harry faceva, la sua mano gli tirava senza pietà i capelli.  
Toilette, pensò Harry, trascinando già Louis. Avevano bisogno di andare in bagno e ---  
Si fermò, e il castano gli finì addosso. Il riccio lo fissò per un momento, e colse l’espressione confusa sul viso dell’altro ragazzo. Avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis, Harry seppellì il viso contro il suo collo. Cercò di riprendere fiato, cercò di pensare oltre il caldo, il desiderio, la nuda lussuria che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Non poteva farlo così.  
Il petto di Louis si stava sollevando rapidamente contro il suo, ma le sue braccia erano ben salde intorno al suo corpo, la sua mano gentile. “Non così,” disse all’improvviso, le labbra vicine all’orecchio di Harry. “Non facciamolo così.”  
Harry scosse la testa, strofinando il naso contro la pelle del collo di Louis. No, non dovrebbero farlo in questo modo. Era come se il castano gli avesse letto nel pensiero, come se avesse capito senza parole o spiegazioni perché si fosse fermato così bruscamente.  
Tutto di lui era semplicemente meraviglioso.  
Erano entrambi ubriachi, si trovavano in un locale sporco e disordinato, circondati da sconosciuti. E non avrebbero permesso che la prima volta insieme fosse in un gabinetto sudicio. Non avrebbero lasciato che succedesse così. La loro prima volta meritava di più, meritava lo scoprirsi piano piano, lo spogliarsi lentamente a vicenda. Meritava mani che corrono sulla pelle riscaldata, che esploravano ogni singolo centimetro di epidermide.  
“Voglio andarmene,” disse Harry, alzando la testa per guardare Louis. “Se la tua offerta per un gran tour del tuo appartamento è ancora valida.”  
Louis rise di nuovo, le sue guance ancora arrossate e le sue labbra rosse per i loro baci. Harry passò il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore e gli occhi del giovane rimasero sfocati per un breve momento.  
Girò leggermente la testa e baciò il suo pollice. “Andiamo, piccolo.”  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, aprendole lentamente, strizzando immediatamente gli occhi contro il sole mattutino. Si sentiva leggermente stordito, gli arti pesanti per il sonno. Per un momento, non aveva idea di dove fosse, la stanza sconosciuta e strana. C’era un piacevole peso contro la sua schiena, però, che gli diceva esattamente dove si trovava.  
Anche dopo questo breve periodo, le braccia di Louis erano già familiari.  
I ricordi della notte scorsa gli tornarono alla mente e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro. La sua pelle bruciava ancora di quei ricordi.  
Prendere un taxi non era stato così facile. Avevano camminato per buona parte del percorso finché uno non si era finalmente fermato. All’interno, Louis lo aveva attirato contro di lui - non per pomiciare, però. Lo aveva solo stretto a sé, carezzandogli delicatamente la schiena e i capelli.  
Harry si era addormentato così.  
Arrivato all’appartamento di Louis, ricordava solo vagamente di essere sceso dal taxi e Louis che lo aveva guidato all’interno. Harry aveva chiesto il tour della casa e il castano gli aveva promesso che l’avrebbero fatto domani mattina. Forse quello era stato un eufemismo per il sesso, Harry non riusciva a dirlo.  
Tutto quello che era successo dopo era stato un miscuglio di baci e parole, mormorii morbidi contro la pelle formicolante. Devono essersi addormentati a un certo punto, aggrovigliati l’uno nell’altro, le labbra ferite dai baci senza fine e le mani stanche per aver corso per miglia sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Harry non si era mai sentito così contento.  
Sorrise a se stesso, toccando la mano di Louis che era appoggiata sulla sua pancia. Tutto di questo momento era incredibilmente dolce. Era la prima volta nella vita che si svegliava tra le braccia di un’altra persona senza aver fatto sesso. E non importava- perché avrebbe avuto tutto con Louis. Ogni piccola parte di ‘per sempre’ era inclusa in questo accordo.  
Con attenzione, tolse la mano di Louis e si alzò dal letto. Con uno sguardo sopra la spalla, vide che il castano si avvicinò al punto caldo che aveva lasciato, seppellendo il viso nel cuscino. I suoi capelli erano in disordine e la sua pelle aveva i segni delle lenzuola sgualcite.  
Attento a non svegliarlo, uscì in punta di piedi dalla stanza. Senza orientamento, cominciò a vagare per il corridoio per sbirciare in una delle stanze. Si rivelò essere una specie di ufficio, quindi Harry ne uscì di nuovo. La prossima stanza era la cucina, ma al terzo tentativo fu fortunato.  
Il bagno era piuttosto spazioso. Louis aveva una doccia e una vasca, entrambe abbastanza grandi da ospitare almeno tre persone. La doccia sembrava davvero invitante - abbastanza invitante da convincere Harry che a Louis non sarebbe importato se l’avesse usata.  
Si tolse i boxer e usò prima il bagno. Gli ci volle solo un minuto per trovare asciugamani puliti dopo aver aperto alcuni armadi. Erano conservati molto più ordinatamente di quanto avesse sospettato, morbidi e profumati.  
Con un sospiro, entrò in doccia e lasciò che l’acqua gli scendesse sulla testa, e girò la manopola per farla diventare un po’ più calda. Usò lo shampoo e il bagnoschiuma di Louis, sorridendo di come il profumo fosse già familiare. Il pensiero del fatto che ora avrebbe avuto lo stesso odore di Louis si stava diffondendo caldo nel suo petto.  
L’appartamento era ancora silenzioso quando più tardi uscì dal bagno. Si era rimesso i boxer e si era avvolto l’asciugamano sulle spalle. A piedi nudi, entrò in cucina e sorrise vedendo i suoi fiori sul tavolo prima di ispezionare il frigorifero. Louis non aveva troppe cose lì dentro, a quanto pare. Non aveva nemmeno le uova.  
Accigliato, aprì alcuni armadi, ma non riuscì a trovare nulla che potesse usare per preparare una colazione decente. Un po’ deluso, decise di preparare il tè. Mormorò a bassa voce tra sé, aspettando che il bollitore facesse bollire l’acqua e guardando fuori. La vista dalla finestra mostrava una strada fiancheggiata da alberi in piena fioritura, così come altre case. Harry non aveva prestato molta attenzione al quartiere la sera prima, ma da quello che poteva vedere ora, poteva dire che era piuttosto elegante.  
Lavorare alla radio e ospitare uno degli show più popolari della stazione, probabilmente faceva guadagnare a Louis più soldi di quelli che lui guadagnava nel suo lavoro. Quando Harry aveva controllato online, aveva trovato articoli reali su Louis, oltre al suo Twitter. Si chiedeva se il suo ragazzo dovesse essere considerato una specie di celebrità.  
Forse era qualcosa di cui dovevano parlare, pensò quando riempì due tazze di acqua calda. Tornò al frigo per prendere il latte, aggiungendo un pizzico a entrambe le tazze e un po’ di zucchero al suo. Aspettando che il tè fosse in infusione, sorrise a se stesso in previsione della giornata. Per la prima volta, avrebbe avuto Louis tutto per sé; solo loro due, niente spettatori, niente estranei, niente amici o famiglia per un giorno.  
Quando si voltò, con entrambe le tazze in mano, andò immediatamente a sbattere contro Louis. Inciampò, perdendo la presa sulle tazze ed entrambe caddero, rovesciandosi sul davanti del giovane. Il castano lanciò un urlo, saltando indietro. Parte del tè si rovesciò sui piedi di Harry, bruciando sulla sua pelle.  
“Cazzo, Lou,” ansimò Harry, allungando immediatamente la mano. “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.”  
Louis si tirò la maglietta, sibilando per il dolore, e solo allora il riccio si rese conto di aver appena versato del tè bollente sul petto di Louis. Afferrò l’orlo della maglietta di Louis e gliela fece scivolare via dalla testa prima di premere il suo asciugamano bagnato contro il petto nudo del giovane.  
“Cazzo, Lou,” Harry continuò a balbettare, trascinando Louis con sé contro il lavandino. Aprì l’acqua fredda e inzuppò l’asciugamano, poi lo adagiò di nuovo con cura sul petto di Louis. “Sono così dispiaciuto.”  
“Sì, buongiorno,” commentò Louis piano. “Sei maldestro, dopotutto.”  
“Scusa,” si scusò di nuovo il riccio. “Non ti ho visto o sentito.”  
“Beh, volevo farti una sorpresa,” ammise Louis. Guardò Harry premere il panno freddo contro il suo petto, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Non è così male. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Lo è,” insistette Harry, guardando la pelle arrossata. “Sono un tale idiota.”  
“Sei semplicemente goffo,” lo corresse Louis. Sollevò una mano, toccando la guancia di Harry. “Non preoccuparti.”  
Alzando lo sguardo, il giovane incontrò lo sguardo di Louis. Espirò e si chinò, baciandogli la fronte. “Fa male?”  
“Non più,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Ho ricevuto un buon primo soccorso.”  
“Si?” Harry tolse l’asciugamano e lo mise sul piano di lavoro. “Potrei baciarlo per farlo stare meglio, però?”  
Il castano annuì, mettendo le mani sui fianchi di Harry. “Dovresti.”  
Il riccio fece scorrere le sue labbra sulla tempia di Louis fino al collo. Sentì Louis tremare, i suoi echi vibrare attraverso le sue labbra. Baciò le sue clavicole, mordicchiandole delicatamente, e poi sfiorò con le labbra il suo petto fino allo sterno.  
“Hmm,” mormorò Louis, inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Questo aiuta.”  
“Immagino che un po’ di più non farà male allora,” commentò il riccio e fece sussultare Louis quando lo sollevò da terra senza preavviso. Si voltò e fece sedere Louis sul piano di lavoro, mettendosi tra le sue gambe.  
Il castano seppellì le sue dita nei riccioli umidi di Harry, grattando il suo cuoio capelluto e sospirando di piacere quando il riccio baciò uno dei suoi capezzoli, chiudendo le labbra attorno ad esso e leccandolo delicatamente. Abbassò la testa e premette un bacio sulla testa di Harry.  
Le mani di Harry risalirono lungo le cosce di Louis, tastando la carne, e le sue dita scivolarono sotto l’orlo dei suoi boxer. Aveva bisogno di toccare più pelle, voleva sentire i gemiti del giovane, voleva tutto. La risposta di Louis fu immediata; si avvicinò e sollevò i fianchi.  
“Harry,” mormorò, tirandogli i capelli per fargli alzare la testa.  
Diede al capezzolo di Louis un altro morso delicato prima di obbedire e guardarlo. Gli occhi del castano erano vitrei e le guance rosee, le sue labbra leggermente aperte. Non dovette pensarci neanche un secondo prima di tuffarsi per baciarlo. Gemette di frustrazione quando Louis lo trattenne, tirandogli di nuovo i capelli.  
“Alito mattutino,” disse Louis.  
“Non mi interessa,” gli disse Harry, le unghie che graffiavano la morbida pelle della coscia di Louis.  
Il giovane colmò lo spazio tra loro, facendo così scontrare le loro labbra. Si baciarono languidamente e lentamente, come se volessero catturarne ogni singolo secondo. Il sole splendeva caldo sulla schiena di Harry, la sua pelle formicolava per la sensazione. Le mani di Louis erano ancora nei suoi capelli, le sue labbra calde su quelle del riccio. Si tirarono indietro per prendere aria, guardandosi l’un l’altro. Louis sorrise e tutto in Harry si fermò.  
Proprio di fronte a lui c’era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.  
La sensazione gli mozzò quasi il fiato e deglutì a fatica, cercando di affrontare i suoi sentimenti. Aveva sognato esattamente questo da quando aveva diciotto anni; qualcuno che lo avesse guardato esattamente così. Con calore, dolcezza, affetto e vero desiderio. Come se Harry significasse il mondo per lui.  
Quello era esattamente il modo in cui Louis lo guardava.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis, accarezzando gentilmente la guancia di Harry.  
“Più che bene,” sussurrò Harry, riportando le mani fino alla vita di Louis. “Torniamo a letto.”  
“Perché ti sei alzato?” Chiese il giovane, chiudendo le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Harry.  
“Dovevo fare pipì.” Il riccio lo sollevò dal piano di lavoro, tornando verso la camera da letto.  
“Sembra più che tu abbia fatto la doccia,” commentò Louis.  
Harry sorrise, scrollando le spalle. “Hai una doccia davvero bellissima.”  
Il castano annuì, distraendolo con un altro bacio. Dovette premere Louis contro un muro per rispondere di conseguenza. Louis rotolò i fianchi, facendolo sussultare. Lo baciò più forte, ansimando nella sua bocca, le sue mani arrivarono ad afferrare il sedere del castano, le dita che affondavano nella carne.  
Louis si dimenò, ridacchiando dolcemente contro le labbra di Harry. “Letto, Harry,” chiese, abbassando la testa per attaccare il suo collo. Baciò sotto il suo orecchio, iniziando a succhiare avidamente.  
Harry li guidò di nuovo in camera da letto, cadendo sulle lenzuola con Louis. Le vibrazioni delle risatine del giovane echeggiarono nel petto del riccio mentre perdeva l’equilibrio, andando a sbattere contro di lui e spingendolo contro il materasso.  
“Goffo,” commentò con un tono incredibilmente affettuoso.  
“Non lo sono,” protestò Harry, sollevandosi sui gomiti in modo da poter guardare il viso di Louis.  
“È piuttosto sexy,” ammise Louis, sorridendogli. “In un modo molto strano.”  
“Mi comporto come un idiota solo con te,” si difese il riccio. “È colpa tua.”  
“Ti innervosisco?” La voce di Louis divenne quasi un sussurro.  
Harry sorrise, chinandosi per baciarlo. “In un modo molto strano.”  
Louis avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo, tirandolo giù per approfondire il bacio. “Penso che vada bene,” mormorò. “Funzionerà in qualche modo strano.”  
Portando le mani sulle cosce del castano per allargarle un po’ di più, Harry gli baciò il mento. Louis obbedì facilmente, facendolo accomodare tra le sue gambe e alzandosi leggermente. Il respiro del riccio si fermò per un momento e gli servì un secondo per continuare.  
Tutta la conversazione fu dimenticata quando iniziarono a far scontrare i loro bacini insistentemente. Le labbra di Louis si aprirono e rilasciò dei piccoli gemiti che Harry non poté fare a meno di inghiottire. Premette le loro fronti insieme e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il cazzo di Louis riempirsi mentre sfregava contro di lui.  
Il castano ritrovò la sua bocca, leccando il labbro inferiore del riccio mentre portava le mani verso il basso per afferrare il suo sedere e premere ancora di più insieme i loro bacini. Si scambiarono alito caldo e gemiti sommessi più che baci veri, perdendo il controllo dei loro corpi. Louis morse il labbro inferiore di Harry un po’ troppo forte quando si incontrarono in un altro delizioso movimento dei fianchi.  
Si separarono quando il castano infilò un dito sotto la cintura dei boxer di Harry. Tutta l’intenzione era proprio lì, chiara agli occhi di Louis e Harry non gli avrebbe rifiutato nulla. Rispecchiò invece il movimento del giovane e avvicinò la mano alla cintura dei suoi boxer.  
“Via,” chiese Louis senza fiato, già tirando.  
Il riccio ridacchiò, ma obbedì e si tirò giù i boxer. Si mise a sedere per aiutare Louis a togliere i suoi. Le loro mani si scontrarono e si aggrovigliarono, rendendo l’intero processo più complicato. Louis iniziò a ridacchiare di nuovo e Harry rotolò via, ridendo anche lui. Strofinò il naso contro il collo del giovane e spostò la mano sul suo stomaco fino al fianco. Con una rapida occhiata al suo viso, spinse giù i boxer e seguì i peli fini che scendevano dal suo ombelico con un dito. Si fermò proprio alla base del membro di Louis e nel frattempo gli succhiava il collo.  
Louis si girò su un fianco e tirò di nuovo Harry più vicino, e questa volta togliersi le mutande senza doversi separare fu facile. Harry gemette quando le loro gambe si aggrovigliarono ed i loro membri scivolavano insieme. Mosse la mano verso il basso e passò il pollice sopra la punta del membro di Louis prima di avvolgere le dita attorno ad esso.  
Ancora una volta, il castano intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli, respirando affannosamente e guardando i loro corpi. Harry lo guardò, le lunghe ciglia che gli coprivano gli occhi, le labbra rosse e bagnate, un succhiotto che sbocciava nell’incavo dove il collo incontrava la spalla e i suoi capelli arruffati dal sonno e dalle sue mani. I suoi occhi erano di un blu vibrante quando tornò a guardarlo, vitrei di desiderio.  
“Sei davvero bravo con le mani,” sussurrò, incontrando i movimenti del riccio con spinte delicate dei suoi fianchi.  
“Lo sono sempre stato,” commentò Harry. Lui sorrise. Voleva mettere le sue labbra sul cazzo di Louis, voleva assaggiarlo e farlo venire solo con la bocca e la lingua. Il solo tocco non era quasi abbastanza. “Ero davvero bravo ad intagliare il legno a scuola.”  
“Intagliare il legno,” ripeté Louis, sbuffando. Attirò Harry in un altro bacio, allineando meglio i fianchi, così che il suo membro strofinò contro la coscia del castano.  
Harry perse ogni pensiero, spingendosi più vicino e accarezzando più forte il cazzo di Louis. Quest’ultimo fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena di Harry, un dito che scivolò tra le sue natiche, toccandogli l’apertura. In risposta, il riccio lo baciò più a fondo, dondolando i fianchi più forte. Senza fiato, Louis si tirò indietro, leccandosi le labbra e Harry lo inseguì, ancora affamato dei suoi baci.  
“Voglio farti un pompino.”  
“Posso farti un pompino?”  
Entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere e Louis tolse la mano dal sedere di Harry. Afferrò la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita. “Posso andare per primo?”  
Harry si leccò le labbra, osservando attentamente il viso di Louis. “Che ne dici di farlo nello stesso momento?” Lui propose.  
Gli occhi del castano si oscurarono e respirò di nuovo affannosamente. Senza una risposta reale, tirò il riccio verso di lui, rotolando sulla schiena, così Harry finì sul petto di Louis. Si baciarono per un po’. intrecciati l’uno nell’altro e Harry quasi dimenticò quello che stava per fare. Si mise a sedere, accarezzando con cura i capelli del giovane.  
Louis lo prese per i fianchi e lo guidò mentre si girava. Harry posizionò le ginocchia su ciascun lato della testa di Louis e strofinò il naso contro la coscia del castano, respirando caldamente contro il suo membro. Louis gemette e diede a Harry una leccata lenta senza alcun preavviso.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò il riccio sottovoce, chiudendo gli occhi. Si tuffò su di lui, prendendo la testa del membro del giovane tra le sue labbra per succhiare delicatamente. Louis sollevò leggermente i fianchi e affondò le unghie nelle sue cosce, tirandogli i fianchi verso il basso. La sua bocca era calda e bagnata mentre prendeva il suo membro.  
Harry non esitò un secondo a ricambiare il favore, accogliendolo fino in fondo. Afferrò la base del cazzo di Louis, leccando lungo la vena sul lato inferiore e poi iniziò a muovere la testa sul serio.  
Louis gemette e inviò vibrazioni attraverso il suo corpo, facendolo contorcere e rabbrividire. Succhiò più forte, estraendo un altro gemito dal castano, finché non sollevò i fianchi e scavò le sue unghie più forte nella pelle del riccio.  
Dopo un altro minuto, Louis si ritrasse e Harry piagnucolò per la perdita di contatto, la perdita di calore e la sua lingua che premeva calda contro il suo membro.  
“Piccolo,” mormorò Louis, con voce roca. “Verrò subito se continui a farlo.”  
Bene, questo era il punto centrale, non è vero?  
Harry abbassò semplicemente la testa più in profondità, prendendolo fino in fondo. Louis rilasciò un rumore strozzato, ansimando contro la sua coscia. Il fatto che Harry avesse un tale impatto su di lui era mozzafiato e gli faceva sentire la testa leggera. Percepì il calore che gli si avvolgeva nello stomaco, acceso dal modo in cui Louis si muoveva sotto di lui, perdendo completamente il controllo.  
“Harry,” ansimò di nuovo Louis, voltando il viso dalla coscia del riccio per inghiottirlo di nuovo. Succhiò più forte, le sue dita circondavano la base della sua erezione.  
Non ci volle molto prima che Louis venisse. Si irrigidì, fermandosi ma senza staccare la bocca dal suo membro. Fece un rumore profondo che mandò Harry sull’orlo della scogliera, una sensazione di vertigini che lo teneva appena sopra l’abisso.  
Harry inclinò leggermente la testa, scendendo di nuovo lentamente su Louis. I fianchi del castano si alzarono in un movimento a scatti e venne. Completamente preparato, Harry si ritrasse leggermente, ingoiando quello che riuscì a prendere, chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere quando Louis gli succhiò la punta del cazzo. Il suo stesso orgasmo arrivò lentamente, rotolando su di lui in un’onda gentile e lasciandolo un disastro contorto, i denti che scavano nella carne delle cosce di Louis.  
“Piccolo,” mormorò Louis dopo quella che sembrava un’eternità.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, notando che giaceva sopra Louis, la guancia schiacciata contro la sua coscia. “Non farmi muovere.”  
“Solo un po’,” promise il castano, spingendo i fianchi di Harry dal suo petto. Tirò fuori le gambe da sotto di lui, ma solo un secondo dopo le sostituì con un braccio, tirandolo vicino al suo petto. I loro piedi erano appoggiati sul cuscino, il piumone incasinato sotto di loro.  
Harry strofinò il naso contro quello del castano, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alla vita.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Louis, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Mai stato meglio,” lo rassicurò Harry. Intrecciò le loro gambe, sibilando leggermente al contatto. “Inoltre, sei un coccolone.”  
“Vivo per le coccole,” ammise Louis sorridendogli.  
“Come sta il tuo petto?” Chiese il riccio, facendo scorrere delicatamente la punta delle dita sulla pelle di Louis.  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò il castano e poi gli fece l’occhiolino. “Ho capito che ormai rovesci cose su di me come segno di affetto.”  
 _Potrei amarti_ , pensò Harry, ma si limitò a sorridere. Sbatté le palpebre lentamente, guardando il viso di Louis e poi si sporse di nuovo, baciandolo dolcemente. Entrambi avevano un sapore amaro, ma a lui non poteva importare di meno.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Trascorsero il resto della giornata sul divano.  
A Harry non piaceva molto la colazione di Louis, che consisteva solo in Coco Pops e latte. Louis lo aveva convinto, però, che non era davvero male e che potevano vivere di cornflakes per un giorno intero. L’aveva fatto innumerevoli volte prima - ed era ancora vivo.  
L’aveva considerata una vittoria quando il riccio aveva semplicemente scosso la testa con un’espressione affettuosa.  
Alla fine, avevano ordinato cibo indiano nel tardo pomeriggio. Harry lo mangiò steso sul pavimento, tre contenitori di fronte a lui. Louis mangiò il suo sul divano, guardando in parte Harry e in parte la televisione. Entrambi erano ugualmente interessanti.  
“Sono pieno,” gemette Harry, girandosi sulla schiena e accarezzandosi la pancia.  
“Vieni qui,” chiese Louis, mettendo il piatto sul tavolo.  
Harry lo guardò, sorridendo vivacemente e stiracchiandosi gli arti. “Perché non vieni tu da me?”  
“Perché il pavimento non è molto comodo. Questo divano lo è, però.” Louis accarezzò il cuscino, facendo segno a Harry di unirsi a lui.  
Cedendo, il riccio si alzò da terra e raggiunse Louis sul divano. Premette la schiena contro la parte anteriore del corpo del castano, il quale portò il suo braccio sul suo stomaco. Louis gli baciò la nuca, strofinando il naso sui ricci e inalando il profumo che era un misto di Harry, sudore pulito e shampoo di Louis.  
“Non posso credere di essere stato così fortunato,” mormorò il castano, aprendo la mano quando le dita del riccio scivolarono sul suo palmo.  
Il giovane annuì, intrecciando le loro dita. Non riusciva ancora a capire come fosse possibile, ma tenere la mano del riccio sembrava ancora come se fosse la prima volta. Non aveva mai pensato a quel concetto prima, ma stare con Harry sembrava proprio come essere a casa. Tenere la mano di Harry era come toccare casa.  
“Siamo entrambi fortunati,” gli fece notare il riccio a bassa voce.  
“Voglio dire,” aggiunse Louis, e ormai Harry lo conosceva già abbastanza bene da sapere che non era più serio. “E se la mia anima gemella si fosse rivelata una perdente a letto?”  
“Avresti sempre potuto fingere che non fosse la tua anima gemella,” suggerì Harry. “Io sto considerando la cosa in questo momento.”  
Louis lo prese a calci gentilmente e poi mise una gamba tra quella di Harry. Premette un altro bacio sul suo collo, proprio sopra un succhiotto che aveva lasciato lì prima. “Devo mettermi alla prova adesso?”  
“Più tardi,” disse appena il riccio. Inspirò profondamente, tirando Louis più vicino contro la sua schiena. “Fammi fare un altro pisolino prima.”  
“Più tardi,” concordò Louis. Chiuse gli occhi sorridendo tra sé. “Resti per la notte?”  
“Devo cambiarmi per il lavoro, Lou,” gli ricordò Harry, la voce già profonda e lenta. “I tuoi vestiti non mi stanno proprio bene.”  
“Ti accompagno domani mattina. Prometto,” insistette il castano. “Resta qui. Sii il mio schiavo sessuale.”  
Risate eruppero dal riccio e Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere felice al suono. “Devo essere all’asilo alle nove.”  
“Prima ti porto a casa tua,” promise Louis. “E poi ti accompagno a lavorare se vuoi.”  
“Okay,” Harry cedette, anche se Louis sospettava che non fosse stato davvero contrario all’idea in primo luogo. “Ricordami di mandare un messaggio a Ed più tardi.”  
Soddisfatto, Louis annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. La TV scorreva silenziosamente in sottofondo, strani rumori arrivavano alle loro orecchie. Tutto ciò che il castano registrava veramente, tuttavia, era il respiro di Harry, il suo pollice che accarezzava delicatamente il dorso della sua mano e i suoi riccioli che solleticavano la sua guancia.  
Che differenza può fare una giornata, pensò, sorridendo tra sé prima di addormentarsi.  
  



	6. Capitolo cinque

**Nameless Night**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lou,” mormorò Harry, prendendo delicatamente la mano di Louis tra le sue. Questo calmò immediatamente i nervi del giovane, il contatto rassicurante e familiare. “Non hai motivo di essere nervoso.”  
“E se mi odiassero?” Chiese Louis, rivolgendosi a Harry. “Non sono affascinante come te, e tendo a buttare fuori tutto quello che mi passa per la mente e le persone sbagliano sempre ad interpretare le cose. E se mi fraintendessero?”  
Il riccio sorrise, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza e spostandosi il più vicino possibile al ragazzo, almeno quanto la consolle lo permettesse. “Non ho idea del perché lo pensi, ma non è vero.”  
“Lo è,” protestò Louis. “La gente mi ha chiamato antipatico molte volte.”  
“Beh,” rifletté Harry, continuando a sorridere. “Tu _sei_ antipatico.”  
“Che cazzo-” Louis fu interrotto dalle labbra di Harry. Per un secondo rifletté sulla possibilità di protestare e respingere il riccio. Stava attraversando una grave crisi qui, e lui non lo stava decisamente prendendo sul serio. Però, il bacio del giovane era confortante quanto la sua mano, quindi decise che un po’ di sbaciucchiamento non poteva far male.  
Non avrebbe perso il fulcro del discorso.  
Apparentemente, nemmeno Harry lo aveva perso. “Io non ho mai pensato male di te, vero?” Chiese dopo essersi tirato indietro, con una mano che ancora stringeva la sua mascella.  
“Solo perché ero troppo gentile per strapparti la testa per avermi versato del tè bollente addosso,” commentò Louis, mordicchiando il labbro del giovane. “Non potevi di certo pensare male.”  
Harry rise dolcemente, spostandosi per cambiare l’angolazione del loro bacio. Il suo alito era caldo e aveva un leggero sapore di caffè e fragole. Forse marmellata. O succo. A Harry piacevano molto tutti i tipi di succhi e sosteneva fosse l’opzione migliore di un pasto veloce rispetto ai Coco Pops di Louis. Lui non ne era ancora convinto.  
“Non hai nulla di cui essere nervoso,” lo rassicurò di nuovo Harry. “Sono solo mia madre e Gemma. Niente di grave.”  
“Niente di grave,” ripeté Louis, tono piatto. “Non l’hai detto quando hai dovuto incontrare la mia famiglia.”  
“E avevo davvero qualcosa da temere?” Chiese Harry.  
“Ovviamente no,” Louis scosse la testa, tirando delicatamente uno dei riccioli del ragazzo. “Sei un dannato incantatore.”  
“Anche tu,” ribatté Harry. “Perché altrimenti sarei qui?”  
 _Perché mi ami_ , pensò Louis ma aveva troppa paura di dirlo. Erano passati solo due mesi e non avevano ancora detto parole come _amore_ o _per sempre_. Tuttavia, erano sempre nella sua mente.  
“Ehi,” mormorò il riccio, una mano che cadde sulla sua coscia e strinse delicatamente. “Non preoccuparti. Hai portato dei fiori a mia madre. Ti amerà.”  
“È una cosa carina portare fiori quando sei invitato a cena,” fece notare Louis, scrollando le spalle.  
Harry fece il broncio, il labbro inferiore che sporgeva leggermente. “Non dirlo. Non ho portato niente a tua madre quando mi ha invitato a cena.”  
“Hai guardato sua nipote mentre lavoravo,” gli ricordò Louis. Mise la mano su quella di Harry quando la spostò troppo vicino al suo inguine. “Penso che siamo pari.”  
“Allora dovremmo entrare?” Chiese Harry, muovendo le dita sotto quelle di Louis. “O dovrei aiutarti a rilassarti un po’ prima?”  
“No, andiamo.” Il castano si chinò di nuovo per premere un altro bacio veloce contro le labbra di Harry. “Puoi aiutarmi a rilassarmi dopo.”  
il riccio gemette quando Louis si tirò indietro e scese dall’auto. Era ancora sul sedile del passeggero quando il castano prese i fiori dal sedile posteriore, lamentandosi di come voleva solo aiutare. Louis sorrise tra sé, tramando come avrebbe ringraziato adeguatamente Harry in seguito.  
Le sue idee ruotavano attorno a una doccia calda, lui che lavava accuratamente i capelli del giovane, prestando molta attenzione a grattargli il cuoio capelluto come piaceva a lui. Magari dopo avergli fatto un bel pompino.  
“Andiamo, piccolo,” disse Louis prima di chiudere la portiera.  
Harry scese dall’auto, tendendo la mano perché il castano la afferrasse. Si diressero insieme alla porta, e Harry strinse delicatamente le dita di Louis prima di suonare il campanello. La porta si aprì un attimo dopo, rivelando una giovane donna, molto probabilmente Gemma, la sorella di Harry.  
“Ciao,” li salutò lei, sorridendo vivacemente - assomigliava molto al sorriso di Harry. “Siete appena in tempo. Entrate.”  
Louis seguì Harry all’interno, lasciando andare la sua mano per porgerla a Gemma. “Ciao, sono Louis. Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Finalmente,” disse lei. “Ci sono voluti secoli prima che mio fratello decidesse di portarti qui.”  
“Mi dispiace,” il castano si scusò immediatamente perché sapeva che era più colpa sua che di Harry.  
Gemma rise, dando una leggera spinta alla sua spalla. “Non era intesa come un’accusa.”  
“Apprezzerei molto,” intervenne Harry, “se non spaventassi il mio ragazzo prima ancora che possa salutare la mamma.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Gemma si voltò e fece loro segno di seguirla. “Non hai detto che era spiritoso e arguto?”  
“Beh, invece a _me_ ha detto che non dovevo aver paura di te,” commentò Louis, rimanendo dietro Harry. “Sembra che non sia stato completamente onesto con entrambi.”  
Gemma rise, sorridendo loro da sopra la spalla mentre entravano in cucina. “Ha paura di me? Mi piace.”  
“Oh, Gem, lasciali in pace.” Una donna che Louis aveva visto solo in foto fino a quel momento si voltò dal fornello, allungando le braccia per un abbraccio. Con sorpresa di Louis, non era rivolto a suo figlio ma a lui. “Tu devi essere Louis. È così bello conoscerti finalmente.”  
Louis accettò l’abbraccio, sentendosi immediatamente al sicuro quando la madre del riccio gli chiuse le braccia dietro la schiena e lo strinse forte. Il suo abbraccio sembrava del tutto simile a quello di una mamma e odorava di dea e profumo costoso, mescolato con un pizzico di torta e frutta. “Grazie per avermi invitato, signora Cox.”  
“Chiamami solo Anne.” Si tirò indietro e i suoi occhi brillarono quando Louis le porse il mazzo di fiori. “Sono adorabili. Grazie, amore.”  
Harry gli rivolse un sottile pollice in su quando Anne si voltò per cercare un vaso. Louis ricambiò il sorriso, sentendosi già molto più leggero.  
“E per me niente abbraccio?” Si lamentò quindi Harry, avvicinandosi a sua madre.  
Lei lo guardò con un’espressione affettuosa mentre drappeggiava i fiori nel vaso. Poi lo raggiunse, mettendosi in punta di piedi. “Per te un bacio, piccolo.”  
Il riccio sorrise felice mentre accettava il bacio di sua madre sulla guancia. Louis li guardò con un sorriso; Harry non aveva mentito quando aveva detto che adorava sua madre. La sua mano si poggiò sulla sua vita, tirandola vicino, e si chinò al suo tocco, ovviamente a suo agio.  
“Goditela finché dura, mamma,” commentò Gemma. “Ora che è una celebrità, probabilmente è troppo figo per essere il tuo bambino.”  
“Celebrità?” Chiese Harry, accigliato. “Io? Louis è la celebrità.”  
“No,” protestò Louis.  
Gemma sbatté su una rivista sul bancone della cucina. “Tutti quelli presenti in una rivista di gossip sono una specie di celebrità.”  
Harry lasciò andare sua madre e spinse sua sorella per prendere la rivista. Louis riconobbe immediatamente la copertina, e la sua tensione si allentò.  
“Heat crea sempre articoli sciocchi,” commentò, appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Harry.  
“Ovviamente,” disse Gemma mentre Harry sfogliava le pagine, sbuffando. “Lo chiamano Harold Edward Styles.”  
“Harold?” Esclamò il giovane, accigliandosi. Smise di sfogliare e sopra la sua spalla Louis vide che in realtà avevano un’intera pagina dedicata, un’immagine enorme di loro che camminavano uno accanto all’altro e si tenevano per mano. “Odio quando la gente pensa che il mio nome sia Harold.”  
“È un buon soprannome,” sottolineò Louis, stringendo il braccio del riccio. “Edward è davvero il tuo secondo nome?”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui, annuendo. “Qual è il tuo?”  
“È William,” rispose Gemma prima che Louis potesse farlo.  
Harry la guardò accigliato. “Come fai _tu_ a saperlo?”  
“È una celebrità, Harry. È sulla sua pagina Wikipedia.”  
“Non sono una celebrità,” protestò di nuovo Louis.  
“Comunque,” Gemma spinse la rivista in faccia al fratello. “Leggi l’articolo.”  
Louis guardò di nuovo la pagina, riconoscendo i vestiti di Harry; di sicuro la foto era di un paio di giorni prima, quando erano stati fuori per cena. Il suo viso era rivolto verso quello di Louis, i capelli parzialmente raccolti e gli occhi luminosi di risate. Louis si copriva la bocca con il dorso della mano libera, ovviamente rideva anche lui.  
“Sembra che Stanley Lucas non stesse scherzando quando ha preso in giro Louis Tomlinson per aver incontrato la sua anima gemella nel loro programma pomeridiano su BBC Radio Two un paio di settimane fa,” lesse Harry ad alta voce. “Il presentatore radiofonico è stato visto ridere e tenersi per mano con un giovane molto attraente questa settimana, apparentemente portandolo fuori a cena. Sono arrivati insieme al ristorante con l’auto di Tomlinson e secondo una fonte che era all’interno del ristorante, la coppia sembrava ‘molto innamorata’.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Harry, trovandolo che lo stava già osservando.  
“L’uomo del mistero è un certo Harold Edward Styles, che vive e lavora a Londra. Secondo gli addetti ai lavori vicini a Tomlinson, si sono conosciuti attraverso il loro lavoro e il colpo di fulmine è stato chiaro sin dal primo momento. Congratulazioni al nostro caro Tommo. Sembra la sua anima gemella sia davvero-” Harry si fermò, guardando sua madre. “Un uomo sexy.” Aggiunse tranquillamente.  
Gemma rise. “Hanno sbagliato tutto, tranne per il fatto che voi ragazzi siete anime gemelle.”  
“Smettila di mettere in imbarazzo i ragazzi, Gem,” la rimproverò Anne e spinse una ciotola nelle mani di sua figlia. “Aiutami a portare questi in sala da pranzo.”  
Lasciarono la stanza e Louis approfittò del momento per afferrare il viso di Harry. “Penso che abbiano anche capito bene che sei davvero bello.”  
“Lo sapevi?” Chiese piano il riccio.  
“Dell’articolo? No.” Louis scosse la testa. “Devo parlarne con il mio addetto stampa. Vuoi che mi occupi di tenerti completamente fuori dai gossip?”  
Harry lo guardò per un lungo momento. “Non mi interessa davvero, in realtà. Non finisci sulle pagine dei giornali così spesso, vero?”  
“Non proprio,” confermò Louis.  
“Mi piacerebbe che scrivessero bene il mio nome, però,” aggiunse il giovane, un sorriso che gli copriva il viso.  
Il castano si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo brevemente. “Immagino di potermi occupare di questo.”  
“Harry, amore, puoi aiutare Gemma a tagliare l’arrosto?” Chiese Anne quando tornò in cucina.  
“Certo,” il riccio premette un bacio gentile sulla fronte di Louis prima di uscire.  
“Posso aiutare con qualcosa?” Si offrì il ragazzo non appena Harry se ne fu andato, indicando le numerose ciotole e piatti sul bancone.  
Anne gli porse una ciotola. “Verdure,” disse semplicemente e si voltò di nuovo verso il fornello. “Allora. Mi dispiace, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire la vostra conversazione proprio ora.”  
Louis la guardò dietro la testa, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Uhm.”  
“È stato molto premuroso da parte tua chiedergli cosa vuole,” le sue spalle si sollevarono leggermente, ma a parte questo sembrava completamente rilassata. “Sei davvero perfetto per lui, sai?”  
“Non lo so,” rispose con attenzione. Mise la pentola vuota nel lavandino. “Ma voglio davvero esserlo.”  
Anne si voltò, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. “Probabilmente non hai idea di quanto questo significhi veramente per lui. Tutto quello che ha sempre sognato era che questa cosa dell’anima gemella fosse perfetta. Ti ha parlato di suo padre?”  
Louis annuì. “Neanche i miei genitori vivono più insieme. Voglio dire. Mia madre e la sua anima gemella.”  
Per un momento, Anne lo osservò con uno sguardo che Louis non riuscì a leggere. “Harry non ha mai avuto paura che questa cosa andasse storta, nonostante il passato mio e di suo padre. Sono così felice che non sia rimasto deluso. Si illumina letteralmente ogni volta che parla di te, Louis.”  
Sentendo le sue guance arrossarsi, Louis abbassò lo sguardo, intrecciando le dita. Anne colmò il divario tra loro per tirarlo in un altro abbraccio e Louis non esitò a ricambiarlo.  
“Sono davvero felice di incontrarti finalmente,” aggiunse Anne.  
“Mi dispiace che ci sia voluto così tanto,” mormorò, sentendosi stranamente al sicuro e a suo agio nell’abbracciare la madre di Harry. Insomma, era ancora un’estranea - per qualche strana ragione, però, non sembrava affatto così.  
Non aveva nulla di cui aver paura.  
“Andiamo,” disse la donna, accarezzando la spalla di Louis. “Dovremmo metterlo sul tavolo prima che si faccia freddo.”  
  
+++  
  
Harry sbatté lentamente gli occhi, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. Fuori c’era già luce, ma il bagliore tenue e gentile che filtrava dalla finestra di Louis indicava che era ancora presto.  
Troppo presto.  
Louis aveva impostato una sveglia per le sette, e Harry raramente si svegliava prima delle sette da solo. Si spostò leggermente e capì immediatamente cosa lo aveva svegliato. Louis fece un piccolo rumore, i fianchi che rotolavano contro il suo fondoschiena, la sua erezione che premeva contro la parte bassa della sua schiena.  
Il riccio capì che stava ancora dormendo dal modo in cui Louis respirava, soffici sbuffi che si aprivano a ventaglio contro la parte posteriore del suo collo. Il suo braccio era strettamente legato alla sua vita, premendolo vicino al petto del castano.  
Erano entrambi nudi e Harry gemette leggermente, sentendosi ancora sporco per la notte scorsa. Si erano addormentati subito dopo un sesso molto intenso, ancora rannicchiati l’uno contro l’altro. Un senso di calore si raggomitolò nel suo stomaco pensando alle dita di Louis che lo aprivano lentamente, spingendo dentro e fuori con forza e gentilezza prima che lasciasse che il riccio lo cavalcasse.  
Erano entrambi troppo stanchi per ripulire il casino che avevano fatto con il lubrificante e il sudore e lo sperma. Ma comunque, questo significava che Harry non era solo ancora aperto, ma anche abbastanza bagnato per il pigro sesso mattutino.  
Si spostò, dimenando i fianchi e facendo gemere piano Louis, le unghie che graffiavano la sua pancia. Ci volle un po’ prima che Harry riuscisse a far scivolare il membro duro di Louis tra le sue natiche.  
“Haz,” sussurrò Louis, la mano che scivolava sul suo petto mentre muoveva i fianchi in cerchi lenti, dondolando avanti e indietro. Era rassicurante sapere che anche nel sonno, il giovane sapeva esattamente chi lo stava eccitando.  
Dandosi alcuni colpi decisi di mano per togliere un po’ di pressione, Harry si rese conto che questo non avrebbe funzionato senza Louis che partecipasse attivamente. E un po’ più di lubrificante, forse. Gemette piano e si allungò dietro per afferrare il fianco del castano, tirandolo più vicino, muovendosi a tempo con i fianchi di Louis.  
“Che cazzo?” Louis disse improvvisamente, la voce ancora assonnata e i fianchi che si fermavano.  
Harry piagnucolò piano, esortando Louis a continuare a muoversi. “Lou.”  
“Sei sveglio?” Chiese Louis, la sua mano appoggiata sul fianco di Harry, come per controllare le sue mosse.  
“Per favore,” sussurrò il riccio, impaziente. “Non fermarti adesso.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un altro secondo, poi la sua mano scivolò tra le gambe di Harry. Passò le nocche sulla sua pelle prima che un dito gli toccasse l’apertura, esplorando attentamente.  
“Mi vuoi di nuovo dentro?” Chiese il castano, le sue labbra vicine all’orecchio di Harry ora. Il riccio poteva sentire il suo respiro contro la sua guancia.  
“Questo era il piano,” concordò, prendendo il lubrificante sul comodino.  
Louis lo prese dalle sue mani con un bacio sulla sua tempia e un attimo dopo, un dito freddo e scivoloso colpì di nuovo la sua entrata. “Sei ancora così aperto,” mormorò Louis, aggiungendo immediatamente un secondo dito.  
Harry non sussultò nemmeno. “Non c’è bisogno di prepararmi, Lou. Scopami.”  
“Sei davvero esigente questa mattina,” notò il castano. Con sua grande sorpresa, afferrò il suo polso quando il riccio si chinò per toccare il suo stesso cazzo. “Non toccarti.”  
Voltando la faccia sul cuscino, Harry obbedì. Voleva protestare, ma Louis lo stava già premendo contro il materasso e stava spingendo lentamente dentro di lui. Era troppo in una volta e tuttavia non abbastanza. Chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro, rilasciando un respiro solo quando Louis fu completamente dentro.  
Louis premette una mano tra le scapole di Harry, il contatto caldo e radicato. “Va bene, piccolo?”  
Il riccio annuì e Louis iniziò a muoversi. Rotolò su un fianco e Harry si strinse a lui, una delle cosce del castano oscillò sul suo fianco. L’angolo era buono, il suo cazzo scivolava facilmente dentro e fuori da Harry.  
Louis respinse la mano di Harry quando si chinò di nuovo, e il giovane gemette in gola, inclinando la testa all’indietro contro la spalla di Louis. Tutto il suo corpo tremava per la forza delle spinte del giovane, il suo cazzo faceva male perché aveva bisogno di un po’ di attrito, un po’ di pressione, qualsiasi tipo di aiuto.  
Ci vollero solo un altro paio di spinte prima che i fianchi di Louis balbettassero, il suo cazzo pulsava caldo dentro di lui. Venne con un gemito basso, la faccia sepolta contro la parte posteriore del collo del riccio, le unghie che affondavano nella carne appena sopra i suoi fianchi.  
In seguito ansimò, leccandosi le labbra e la nuca di Harry, cavalcando lentamente il suo orgasmo. “Non posso credere che mi hai svegliato prima delle sette solo perché sei arrapato.”  
Harry sbuffò, spingendo ancora indietro, il suo cazzo pulsava dolorosamente e schiaffeggiava contro la sua pancia inferiore. “Giusto per essere chiari, mi hai svegliato tu con la tua erezione.”  
Il castano annuì, passando le unghie sull’addome del riccio. “Ah davvero?”  
“Stavo solo generosamente aiutando,” spiegò Harry, respirando affannosamente. “E cosa ricevo in cambio? Una maledetta erezione di cui non ti prendi cura.”  
“Chi dice che non me ne prendo cura?” Chiese Louis, baciando la spalla di Harry.  
“Non mi hai nemmeno toccato una volta e mi hai schiaffeggiato la mano ogni volta che ci ho provato,” il giovane si dimenò nella presa di Louis, il suo cazzo già addolcito scivolò fuori dal suo corpo. Sentì il seme del castano gocciolare, scorrere lungo la parte posteriore delle cosce. Rotolando sulla schiena, avvolse le dita attorno alla sua erezione, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Si riaprirono di scatto quando Louis tolse delicatamente la sua mano, premendola sul materasso. Il riccio gemette di frustrazione, inclinando i fianchi nel nulla.  
“Quale cazzo è il tuo problema?” Si accigliò per la frustrazione.  
“Ho detto di non toccarti,” disse Louis, la voce tranquilla. Fece scorrere la mano libera sulla coscia di Harry, prima di farlo rotolare, premendo il suo petto contro le morbide lenzuola. “Ho progetti migliori per te di una semplice sega.”  
“Cosa-” la bocca del giovane si bloccò, spalancata quando Louis gli diede un bacio sul sedere, allargando delicatamente le sue natiche.  
“Questo va bene?” Chiese tranquillamente il castano.  
“Non so, Lou,” sussurrò Harry, il pensiero che Louis lo leccasse proprio lì gli faceva dolere ancora di più l’erezione. Chiuse gli occhi. “Sono tutto sporco e appiccicoso.”  
“Pensavo di ripulirti un po’?” Il respiro di Louis era caldo come un fantasma sulla sua pelle, le sue labbra così, così vicine.  
“Come cazzo puoi essere reale?” Chiese il riccio, mordendosi il labbro e sollevando i fianchi. “Per favore.”  
“Lo prendo come un sì.”  
  
+++  
  
“Allora,” disse Harry dopo essere uscito dal bagno, un asciugamano avvolto intorno ai fianchi e un altro appeso al collo. “Una cosa è certa.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo dal suo cassetto; indossava dei boxer e una maglietta bianca con una stampa a fumetti. Harry non poteva credere che l’impulso di toccarlo fosse ancora così grande, anche dopo l’ultima notte e l’ora precedente. La sua pelle sembrava così liscia, dorata e morbida.  
“Cosa?” Chiese, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.  
“Nessuno mi ha mentito quando hanno detto che il sesso con la tua anima gemella avrebbe superato tutte le tue precedenti esperienze.” Harry si scrollò di dosso l’asciugamano, prendendo gli slip puliti che aveva messo sul letto di Louis prima di fare la doccia. Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, controllando se l’argomento in qualche modo lo mettesse a disagio.  
“Beh,” rispose il castano, scrollando una spalla. “È assolutamente vero. Sembra diverso.”  
Harry prese il polso di Louis, tirandolo più vicino. “Molto più intenso.”  
Louis sorrise, facendo toccare le loro labbra. “Molto più soddisfacente.”  
Canticchiando, Harry li fece oscillare per un momento, chiudendo gli occhi. “Mi sono già abituato a tutto questo,” mormorò. “Svegliarmi accanto a te ogni giorno e, tipo, toccarti ogni volta che voglio.”  
“Sembra che ora sono diventato il _tuo_ schiavo sessuale,” commentò Louis, le mani poggiate sulla mascella di Harry.  
“Non sono sicuro di poter passare un’intera settimana senza questo,” rifletté il riccio. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Louis, i pollici che sfioravano la pelle sotto la maglietta. Era il suo modo di dirgli senza parole che _gli mancherà_. “È solo ingiusto.”  
Louis sorrise, le labbra che sembravano rosse e molto baciabili. “Hai solo trovato ingiusto il fatto che incontrerò di nuovo gli Alice Force.”  
Harry mise il broncio. “Anche _questo_ è ingiusto.”  
“Non posso avere tutto, piccolo,” gli ricordò Louis. “Ti porterei a ogni singolo festival se potessi. Sei tu quello bloccato al lavoro.”  
“Lory sarebbe così arrabbiata se non mi presentassi più al lavoro.”  
“A proposito, mi ripeti un po’ chi è il tuo preferito segreto?” Chiese il giovane.  
“Dammi una pausa,” si lamentò il riccio, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Traditore,” disse Louis, e questo placò un po’ la cosa. Il castano non avrebbe lasciato cadere l’argomento, Harry lo sapeva già. Anche se Harry avesse detto che Mallory era la sua preferita adesso, Louis non gli avrebbe mai creduto. O gli avrebbe fatto pesare sempre il fatto che lei non fosse stata la sua preferita prima che si fossero incontrati.  
Non c’era via d’uscita. Avrebbe dovuto soffrire per il resto della sua vita. Nel grande schema, però, non era così male. Inoltre, aveva ottenuto un sacco di cose fantastiche.  
“Leeds,” promise il riccio, tornando al loro argomento originale e pensando ai due biglietti appuntati nel frigorifero nell’appartamento suo e di Ed. “Ho preso la settimana libera da lavoro per quel festival.”  
“Manca ancora più di un mese, però,” disse Louis, lasciando andare Harry per finire di vestirsi.  
“Volerà,” Harry si mise le mutande, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “E saremo impegnati a preparare il matrimonio di Lottie e Kian.”  
“Non ricordarmelo,” Louis tornò in bagno, l’asciugamano ammucchiato tra le mani. “Non ci lascerà un solo giorno in pace. Nemmeno quando saremo a Leeds.”  
“Sei il loro testimone, Lou,” gli ricordò il riccio. “Questo comporta alcuni obblighi.”  
“Ne ho già abbastanza di obblighi,” si lamentò Louis, la sua voce un po’ attutita.  
Harry scosse silenziosamente la testa, sorridendo tra sé. Sapeva che a Louis piacevano tutti i compiti e le responsabilità che derivavano dall’essere il testimone.  
“Hai tempo per una colazione veloce insieme?” Chiese Louis quando rientrò in camera da letto.  
“Hai ancora fame?” Chiese Harry, incapace di reprimere il sorrisetto.  
“Molto divertente,” commentò Louis, colpendogli il fianco. “Posso ricordarti che sei tu l’insaziabile tra noi? Non sei riuscito nemmeno a dormire sei ore prima di volermi di nuovo.”  
“Te l’ho detto,” insistette il giovane, afferrando Louis per la vita e baciandolo dietro l’orecchio, “mi stavi già stuzzicando quando mi sono svegliato.”  
“Beh, quando mi sono svegliato io, tu avevi già pronto il lubrificante,” aggiunse il castano, il riflesso nello specchio mostrava un’espressione affettuosa sul viso.  
“Sempre al tuo servizio,” mormorò il riccio, ondeggiando i loro corpi dolcemente.  
Louis si mise le mani sopra quelle di Harry poggiate sul suo stomaco, il suo sguardo incontrò quello del ragazzo nello specchio. “Cosa farò senza di te per un’intera settimana?”  
Harry ammiccò, appoggiando la guancia contro la tempia del castano. “Spero che tu abbia preparato abbastanza lubrificante per masturbarti. O per il sesso telefonico. Dovremmo fare sesso telefonico?”  
“Non risponderò a nessuna delle tue chiamate,” lo minacciò Louis tra una risata e l’altra. Aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi scintillanti- Harry adorava quello sguardo su di lui.  
Amava molto Louis, ed era sempre più difficile mantenerlo segreto ogni giorno.  
“Non ho mai fatto sesso al telefono,” ammise il riccio, aggrottando leggermente la fronte e cercando di distrarsi dallo spifferare confessioni d’amore. “Penso che dovremmo assolutamente provarci.”  
“Condividerò una stanza con Stan, stupido,” Louis scosse leggermente la testa. “Non c’è modo che faremo sesso al telefono.”  
Il giovane mise il broncio, non del tutto convinto che un’altra persona nella stanza potesse fermarli. “Vedremo. Allora,” aggiunse, riluttante a lasciar andare Louis, “cosa hai detto a proposito della colazione?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, tenendo fisso lo sguardo di Harry nel riflesso dello specchio. “Voglio dire, non ho propriamente fatto la spesa. Potresti avere i fiocchi di mais?”  
“Oppure?”  
“Pensavo che ci saremmo fermati al bar durante il nostro viaggio?” Suggerì Louis. “Ho voglia di muffin ai mirtilli. E potrei prepararmi un panino per il viaggio.”  
Harry annuì. “Suona bene.”  
Rimasero così per un momento, ondeggiando dolcemente, appoggiati l’uno contro l’altro, Harry che respirava il profumo di Louis, l’odore fruttato del suo shampoo e del bagnoschiuma. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di assorbire tutto.  
Negli ultimi giorni si era detto che non sarebbe stato un problema. Non aveva bisogno di Louis così tanto da non poter passare una sola settimana senza di lui. Aveva una vita. Aveva un lavoro e una famiglia, amici da incontrare e hobby da mantenere.  
Non si trattava di aver bisogno di Louis, però. Funzionava perfettamente da solo. Tuttavia, questo non significava che non gli sarebbe mancato. Negli ultimi due mesi, da quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta, Louis era diventato parte di lui. Una presenza costante nella sua vita.  
Ovviamente gli sarebbe mancato.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che Louis lo stava già osservando con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Inclinò leggermente la testa, tirando Harry ancora più vicino.  
“Immagino che dovremmo andarcene,” mormorò il riccio. “Non posso arrivare in ritardo al lavoro.”  
Voltandosi tra le sue braccia, Louis gli rubò un altro bacio prima di afferrare la sua borsa da viaggio e lo zaino. Harry lo seguì fuori dalla camera da letto e fino alla porta d’ingresso dove si infilarono le scarpe in silenzio.  
Il viaggio in macchina fino al bar fu breve, pieno di conversazioni facili, Louis che raccontava a Harry delle band che avrebbe dovuto intervistare durante la prossima settimana. Quando entrarono nel bar, il riccio stava raccontando a Louis dei piani che aveva fatto con Ed e Niall per andare a partecipare ad un quiz al pub il giorno successivo.  
“Probabilmente dovresti chiederlo a Liam e Zayn,” suggerì Louis. “Zayn è intelligente.”  
“Pensi che non possiamo vincere da soli?” Il riccio rimase a bocca aperta, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non ci scommetterei.”  
“Okay, scommettiamo,” disse Harry, tendendo la mano. “Se vinceremo domani sera, passerai dai fiocchi di mais alla frutta per un’intera settimana.”  
“E se dovessi vincere io tu dovrai passare dalla frutta ai fiocchi di mais per una settimana,” accettò immediatamente Louis, afferrando la sua mano.  
“Dovremmo sigillarlo con un bacio,” fece notare Harry.  
Louis sorrise, mettendosi in punta di piedi e inclinando la testa all’indietro per accettare il bacio del ragazzo. “È una scommessa.”  
“Se questi non sono i miei piccioncini preferiti,” commentò qualcuno alla loro destra. Harry si staccò dal castano, inclinando la testa per individuare Eleanor oltre la spalla di Louis.  
“Ciao,” la salutò. “Scusaci.”  
“Niente affatto,” disse, facendogli un cenno di saluto. “Dicevo sul serio. Siete troppo carini.”  
“Come stai?” Chiese Louis, voltandosi verso il bancone.  
“Ho appena finito il mio turno, in realtà,” Eleanor guardò l’orologio. “Luke è un po’ in ritardo. Dovrebbe essere qui ormai.”  
“Oh, giusto,” ricordò Harry, guardando Louis. “Ho dimenticato di portare la chiavetta a Luke.”  
Louis lo guardò accigliato.  
“Mi ha dato alcuni album da ascoltare,” spiegò Harry.  
“Fantastico,” commentò il castano, dando una carezza amichevole al suo braccio. “Finalmente qualcuno che condivide il tuo strano gusto musicale.”  
La porta si aprì in quel momento e due persone entrarono. Uno era Luke, l’altro Harry non lo aveva mai visto prima, ma era decisamente amichevole con Luke. Rise di qualcosa, poi si voltò verso il bancone e rimase sulla porta, sorridendo.  
“Okay, devo andare, ragazzi,” disse Eleanor. Premette un bacio sulla guancia di Luke che lui accettò facilmente. “Buon lavoro, tesoro.” Poi si avvicinò al ragazzo alla porta e lasciò che la tirasse contro di lui per un bacio veloce.  
“Oh,” commentò Louis. “Tu devi essere Max!”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri sorrise, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e allungando una mano. “Sì, sono io. E tu sei-?”  
Louis gli prese la mano, stringendola. “Louis. El parla molto di te.”  
“Oh, Louis,” disse Max, indicando immediatamente Harry. “E Harry. Le anime gemelle che si sono incontrare grazie al tè rovesciato.”  
“Solo uno di noi ha questa brutta abitudine,” lo corresse Louis.  
“Ehi,” protestò il riccio, colpendo la spalla di Louis. “Non è un’abitudine.”  
“Tre volte, Harold,” gli ricordò Louis, e Harry voleva commentare il soprannome. Non l’aveva approvato. Louis non aveva finito, però. “E questo non include quell’unica volta agli orinatoi al concerto.”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere di questo, seppellendo il viso contro la spalla del castano. “Devi davvero parlarne ad altre persone?”  
Louis mise un braccio intorno alla sua vita, disegnando delicatamente piccoli cerchi nella parte bassa della sua schiena. Il riccio guardò in alto e vide Max ed Eleanor che li guardavano, Max con una strana espressione.  
“Scusa,” si scusò Louis. “Non è così disgustoso come potrebbe sembrare.”  
Eleanor rise e Max si unì un attimo dopo. “Siete davvero carini insieme come ha detto Eleanor,” disse loro, sorridendo. “È bello da vedere.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Harry, staccandosi un po’ da Louis. “Cerchiamo di sembrare normali in pubblico.”  
“Penso che siate anime gemelle abbastanza normali,” commentò Max, ammiccando.  
“Comunque,” intervenne Eleanor, afferrando il braccio di Max. “Dovremmo andare. Ci vediamo in giro, vero?”  
“Certo,” risposero Harry e Louis, salutandoli con la mano.  
“Sono anime gemelle da quando avevano nove anni,” mormorò il castano una volta che se ne furono andati. “È incredibile, non è vero?”  
Il riccio annuì, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche. “Deve essere-” guardò Louis, cercando la parola giusta. “Un porto sicuro.”  
Louis inclinò la testa. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Beh,” mormorò Harry, scrollando una spalla. “Mi hai detto che eri davvero in ansia per la tua anima gemella. Che avevi paura che non avrebbe funzionato. Loro non hanno mai dovuto affrontare qualcosa del genere. Dubbi e paure. Hanno sempre saputo che erano già al sicuro l’uno con l’altro.”  
Il castano gli lanciò una lunga occhiata prima di annuire, i suoi lineamenti addolciti. “Sì. Tutto considerato, però, non avevo nulla di cui preoccuparmi.”  
Harry fece un dolce sorriso. “E nemmeno io.”  
Ridendo, Louis sbatté le spalle e si voltò, avvicinandosi al bancone. Harry lo seguì, una mano che si fermò sulla parte bassa della schiena di Louis.  
“Ragazzi, prendete il solito?” Chiese Luke.  
“E un muffin ai mirtilli per me,” aggiunse Louis, esaminando la selezione di panini confezionati.  
“Oggi prenderò un caffè,” rispose il riccio. “Latte Macchiato, per favore. Da portare.”  
“Va benissimo,” Luke si voltò quindi, le dita veloci che correvano sulla macchina del caffè.  
Louis mise un panino con uova e pancetta e una banconota da dieci sterline sul bancone. Posò la mano su quella di Harry quando tirò fuori il suo portafoglio. “Pago io.”  
“Posso pagarmi il caffè da solo, sai,” sostenne il riccio.  
“Oppure potrei comprartene uno oggi,” Louis gli fece l’occhiolino. “Puoi pagare tu per il mio la prossima volta.”  
Harry esitò ma poi annuì, rimettendo il portafoglio nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. “Grazie.”  
“Stai andando da qualche parte?” Chiese Luke, mettendo le tazze davanti a loro.  
“Sì,” rispose Louis, prendendo il resto e rimettendolo nel portafoglio. “Un viaggio di lavoro.”  
“A proposito, ho ascoltato alcune delle canzoni che mi hai dato,” disse Luke rivolto ad Harry, avvolgendo il muffin ai mirtilli e il panino di Louis in un sacchetto marrone.  
“Oh davvero? Quali?” Sentì il braccio di Louis sfiorare il suo e girò leggermente la mano per unire i loro mignoli.  
“Una band chiamata Kera,” rispose Luke, accigliandosi leggermente. “Sono bravi, ma un po’ troppo pop per me. Gli Alice Force sono fantastici. Perfettamente geniale.”  
“Sono bravi, vero?” Harry non poté evitare il sorriso che si allargava sul suo volto. Louis lasciò la mano per estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca, sbuffando piano. Il riccio decise di ignorarlo. “Mi piace un sacco Disorder. È il loro secondo album.”  
“È quello che ho ascoltato!” Luke era raggiante. “Un album davvero buono. La traccia sette è particolarmente bella.”  
“Gentle Lie,” esclamò Harry. Si voltò di nuovo verso Louis. “È anche la nostra preferita. Non è vero, Lou?”  
“È la canzone meno fastidiosa del loro repertorio,” commentò il castano, alzando lo sguardo dal cellulare. Sorrise quando Harry gli diede una gomitata sul braccio. Guardò Luke, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Capisco il perché sono diversi e sicuramente faranno strada. Solo non sono proprio il mio genere, immagino.”  
“Beh, a me piacciono,” gli disse Luke. “Grazie per avermeli fatti conoscere. Ottima musica per l’auto.”  
“Porterò la tua chiavetta USB questa settimana,” promise Harry, prendendo la sua tazza.  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Luke, sorridendo. “Quando hai tempo. Hai già avuto la possibilità di ascoltare?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non ancora. Avrò molto tempo per farlo in metropolitana oggi, però.”  
Luke lanciò un’occhiata oltre quando la porta si aprì ed entrarono un paio di ragazze. “Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi, okay?”  
“Sicuro.” Si rivolse a Louis, trovandolo di nuovo a digitare qualcosa sul telefono. Quando guardò di nuovo in alto, vide che Luke guardava Louis in modo strano. Harry batté il polso del castano per richiamare la sua attenzione, sorridendo a Luke. “Ti mando un messaggio, amico.”  
“Perfetto. Ci vediamo in giro,” rispose Luke, con un sorriso sul suo viso. “Ciao, Louis.”  
“Ciao,” disse Louis, mettendo in tasca il telefono e prendendo la mano di Harry mentre andavano alla porta.  
Luke lo salutò con un sorriso, voltandosi verso il prossimo cliente.  
  
+++  
  
“Gliel’ho promesso, Haz,” disse Louis quando arrivarono all’asilo. Spense il motore e bevve un altro sorso di tè. “Una promessa è una promessa.”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione severa. “È in una fase davvero strana in questo momento, sai?” Disse, scrollando le spalle. “Piange ogni mattina quando Lottie se ne va.”  
“Lo so,” rispose Louis. “Me l’hai detto. Ma sarebbe ancora più furiosa se me ne andassi senza aver mantenuto la mia promessa.”  
“Però dovremo occuparci di lei dopo che te ne sarai andato,” ribatté il riccio. “Non credo proprio che sia una buona idea, Lou.”  
Sospirando esasperato, Louis rimise il tè nel porta-bicchieri, allungando la mano verso la sua coscia. “Sto percependo gelosia qui?”  
“L’unica cosa che percepisco qui è che sei ridicolo,” disse seccamente Harry. Sembrava molto più rilassato, però, che era tutto ciò che Louis aveva voluto.  
“Andiamo, amore,” il castano si chinò per premere un veloce bacio sulla guancia del giovane. “Andiamo dentro. Farai tardi.”  
Harry annuì, apparentemente accettando che il suo ragazzo non avrebbe cambiato idea. “Lo giuro, ti negherò il sesso telefonico se Lory farà la difficile.”  
“Non ho mai chiesto sesso al telefono,” gli fece notare Louis, ridacchiando.  
“Lo chiederai,” lo rassicurò il riccio, aprendo la porta e lasciando entrare Louis per primo. “E io dirò di no.”  
“Un’altra scommessa?” Chiese Louis, sorridendogli.  
“Perderai la tua ultima maglietta se continuiamo a questo ritmo,” commentò il riccio. Tirò delicatamente la maglietta del giovane come per rendere più chiaro il suo punto.  
“Questo è quello che spero, ad essere onesto.” Louis inclinò il suo corpo verso quello di Harry, lasciando che il suo fianco si modellasse delicatamente contro il suo.  
“Zio Louis!” Una voce acuta li interruppe prima che Harry potesse rispondere. Mallory corse verso di loro e Louis si accovacciò per lasciarsi abbracciare.  
“Ciao amore,” disse, abbracciandola dolcemente. Odorava di shampoo alla frutta e detersivo. “Vieni qui.”  
La bimba strofinò il naso contro la sua guancia, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al collo di Louis in modo che potesse alzarsi e sollevarla. Le prese le gambe e l’aiutò ad avvolgerle intorno alla sua vita prima di spostarla delicatamente sul fianco.  
“Ho portato anche Harry,” disse Louis, baciandole la guancia. Si guardò intorno, notando il riccio che salutava gli altri bambini e Barbara.  
“Harry è sempre qui,” lo informò Mallory. “Viene a giocare tutti i giorni, proprio come me.”  
Louis ridacchiò, annuendo. “È un bambino dell’asilo, proprio come te.”  
Harry pizzicò il sedere di Louis, facendolo sobbalzare un po’ mentre tornava al suo fianco. “Non dovresti andare?”  
“Non vedi l’ora di sbarazzarti di me, vero?”  
“Dove sta andando lo zio Lou?” Chiese Mallory, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Devo partire per lavoro. Fino a sabato prossimo, ricordi?” Chiese il giovane, accigliandosi leggermente. “Te lo avevo detto ieri.”  
La bimba inclinò la testa, un leggero broncio intorno alle labbra. “Verrà anche Harry?”  
“No, amore,” rispose il riccio. “Perché dovrei andare?”  
“Andate sempre insieme ovunque,” disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
“Sì,” concordò suo zio, guardando Harry. “Non posso portarlo con me questa volta, però. Quindi devi fargli compagnia, okay?”  
“Va bene,” concordò Mallory. Tese le braccia verso Harry e lui la prese in braccio. “Giocherò con lui.”  
“Non sono un cane, ragazzi,” ricordò loro il riccio.  
“Sei un cane,” strillò Mallory, incorniciandogli il viso con le sue manine. “Woof!”  
Louis ridacchiò mentre Harry imitava un cane, annusando la guancia di Mallory. Tirò fuori il cellulare e scattò una foto della coppia, una bella foto del momento che appariva sul suo schermo: il sorriso di Mallory era luminoso e l’espressione di Harry irradiava affetto.  
“Nooo,” protestò Mallory ad alta voce, seppellendo il viso contro il collo di Harry. “Zio Louis, no.”  
Ridendo, il castano mise di nuovo via il telefono. Sapeva che a Mallory non piaceva fare foto. Prima era ansiosa di farle, ma negli ultimi mesi non voleva più vedere una fotocamera e nascondeva sempre il viso quando qualcuno cercava di scattare una foto. Era stato davvero fortunato a scattare quella foto proprio ora.  
La avrebbe usata come immagine di sfondo sul suo cellulare.  
“Va tutto bene, Lory,” la rassicurò, accarezzandole i capelli. “Non sto più scattando foto.”  
Lei lo guardò, un’espressione scontrosa sul viso.  
“Mi saluterai come si deve?” Disse il castano.  
“Dai un bacio a zio Louis,” suggerì Harry.  
La bimba lasciò andare le spalle di Harry e allungò le braccia verso Louis, facendo una faccia da bacio. “Ciao, zio Louis.”  
Il giovane le diede un bacio, tirando uno dei suoi riccioli biondi. “Ci vediamo la prossima settimana. Fai la brava, okay?”  
Annuendo, Mallory si appoggiò alla presa di Harry. “Mi mancherai.”  
“Mi mancherai anche tu, Lory,” rispose Louis, sorridendo per quanto fosse stato facile. Ci aveva pensato tutta la mattina, a come avrebbe dovuto dire mi manchi a Harry. _Se_ avesse dovuto dirlo a Harry.  
“Allora,” disse il riccio, rimettendo Mallory a terra. Tornò dai suoi amici e Harry la fissò per un momento. “È stato più facile del previsto.”  
“Vedi, non ha pianto neanche un po’.” Il giovane sorrise, sentendosi improvvisamente un po’ a disagio visto dove si trovavano; davanti alla porta di un’aula dell’asilo, con bambini che giocano e fanno rumore, i giocattoli sparsi ai loro piedi.  
Harry fece un passo avanti, aprendo semplicemente la bocca quando un bambino si avvicinò a loro, afferrando la mano del giovane. “Harry, devi vedere il mio camion,” disse eccitato, trascinandosi dietro Harry.  
“Solo un secondo, Nate,” rispose il riccio, ovviamente cercando di non turbare il bimbo. “Vengo tra un momento, okay?”  
“Oh, io non l’ho ancora visto,” disse Barbara, unendosi a loro. Si chinò a guardare Nate. “Lo mostri anche a me?”  
Il bambino annuì, apparentemente soddisfatto del fatto che qualcuno avesse interesse. Prese quindi la mano di Barbara e la trascinò con sé. Lei fece l’occhiolino a Louis da sopra la spalla e il giovane ricambiò il sorriso, salutandola rapidamente.  
“Scusa,” disse Harry, avvicinandosi di nuovo.  
“Mi dispiace di starti trattenendo,” rispose Louis. Si sentiva nervoso. Salutare Harry per un periodo di tempo così lungo era qualcosa che non aveva ancora dovuto fare. Non si erano visti ogni singolo giorno negli ultimi due mesi, ovviamente, ma questo era diverso.  
Louis non sarebbe stato in grado di presentarsi alla porta del giovane, o di chiamarlo e chiedergli di raggiungerlo sul divano e guardare Corrie. L’idea di non vedere Harry per un’intera settimana era davvero deprimente.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Louis decise che la verità era sempre la soluzione migliore, così allungò la mano per prendere la mano del riccio tra la sua, intrecciando delicatamente le loro dita.  
“Mi mancherai.”  
L'espressione di Harry passò da curiosa a sorpresa e sollevata. Fece un altro passo più vicino, tenendo le loro dita unite tra di loro. “Mi mancherai anche tu.”  
Il castano rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere, chiudendo gli occhi e annuendo lentamente.  
“Devo tenerlo vietato ai minori,” borbottò Harry quando le sue labbra sfiorarono delicatamente quelle di Louis.  
Il giovane rise piano, annuendo e sbattendo delicatamente le loro mani intrecciate contro il suo petto. “Ti chiamo, va bene?”  
“Scrivimi quando arrivi lì,” chiese Harry, fissando seriamente il viso di Louis. “E, tipo, ogni volta che puoi.”  
“Non darmi il permesso di mandarti un messaggio ogni tre secondi. Mi odierai.”  
Gli occhi del riccio brillavano, ed un sorriso affettuoso prese il sopravvento sui suoi lineamenti. “Non ti odierò mai. Ti scriverò e chiamerò se non lo farai tu.”  
“Immagino che rimarremo abbastanza connessi allora,” rifletté il castano.  
Annuendo, Harry chinò la testa per premere un bacio sulle nocche di Louis. “Forse puoi farmi chiamare anche da Kyle?”  
Louis pensò al cantante degli Alice Force che aveva apertamente flirtato con il suo ragazzo l’ultima volta. Sbuffò e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Quindi è di questo che si tratta veramente.”  
Harry fece l’occhiolino, ma quando aprì la bocca fu di nuovo interrotto. “Harry, Harry! È ora di leggere!” Gridò un gruppo di bambini, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Immagino che dovrei davvero fare il mio lavoro adesso,” fece notare Harry, allungando una mano per prendere la mano di una bambina.  
“Dovrei andarmene comunque,” Louis si chinò di nuovo, una mano sui bicipiti del riccio per dargli un ultimo bacio sulla guancia. “Ti mando un messaggio.”  
Harry annuì, sorridendo mentre lasciava che i bambini lo trascinassero dall’altra parte della stanza. Louis li guardò ancora per un momento, poi si voltò e tornò alla sua macchina.  
  
+++  
  
“Louis?”  
Voltandosi e riparandosi gli occhi dal sole, il giovane vide Zayn che lo salutava da pochi metri di distanza. Un gruppo di persone passò proprio in quel momento e Louis lo perse di vista, ma una volta passati, Zayn era già di fronte a lui.  
“Cosa stai facendo qui?” Chiese il castano, abbracciandolo velocemente.  
“Liam ed io siamo qui per il fine settimana,” gli disse Zayn. “Avrei dovuto immaginare che fossi qui anche tu.”  
Louis picchiettò il pass per la stampa appeso al collo. “Sì, copriamo l’intero festival per la radio.”  
“Fantastico,” rispose Zayn. “Stai lavorando in questo momento? Abbiamo una tenda e una scorta infinita di birra. Il prossimo concerto non si terrà prima delle nove.”  
Louis annuì. “Veramente no. Sono libero fino alle otto e mezza.”  
“Unisciti a noi,” lo invitò il moro. “Siamo qui con un paio di amici. Hai portato Harry?”  
“No, doveva lavorare,” Louis scrollò le spalle, seguendo Zayn. “Si prenderà due settimane di ferie per il matrimonio di mia sorella e il Leeds a settembre.”  
“Voi ragazze andrete al festival di Leeds?”  
“Ci hanno dato i biglietti VIP,” disse Louis, sorridendo. “Dovrò lavorare un po’, ma anche Harry avrà l’accesso a tutto.”  
“Harry è un bastardo fortunato,” commentò Zayn. “Se avessi avuto un’anima gemella come te, probabilmente avrei anche lasciato Liam.”  
Louis rise, tirando fuori gli occhiali da sole. “Non lasceresti Liam neanche per David Beckham.”  
“Beh, effettivamente no. Cosa potrei volere da David Beckham?” Chiese Zayn, sbuffando.  
“Tutti vogliono Becks.”  
“È divertente che tu abbia nominato proprio lui,” rifletté il moro. “I nostri amici continuano a dire che Liam sembra un giovane Becks.”  
“Cosa? Lui…” iniziò a protestare Louis, ma intravide Liam che rideva, tenendosi il petto. “Beh, un po’ sì,” aggiunse quindi, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Sì, vero,” confermò Zayn e Louis cercò di togliersi le immagini inquietanti dalla testa. Da adolescente si era masturbato sulle immagini di David Beckham. Aveva una cotta per lui da sempre.  
Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprirlo.  
“Ehi ragazzi,” disse il moro, avvicinandosi a Liam. “Guardate chi ho incontrato.” Fece un gesto alla coppia in piedi accanto Liam. “Louis, loro sono Eleanor e Max.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono, così come la sua bocca.  
Eleanor iniziò a ridere, poi si avvicinò per un abbraccio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Louis! Piacere di vederti.”  
“Anche per me,” rispose Louis. “Ragazzi, siete amici di Liam e Zayn?”  
“Non sapevo che li conoscessi anche tu,” rispose Eleanor. “È una bella coincidenza. Come vi conoscete?”  
“Harry lavora con una loro amica,” spiegò Louis.  
“Ah, sì,” disse Max, guardando Liam. “La ragazza di Niall è una maestra d’asilo.”  
“Siamo usciti insieme un paio di volte,” confermò Liam, sorridendo a Louis. “Come vi conoscete voi, ragazzi?”  
Si sedettero davanti alla tenda verde scuro, e il castano accettò la birra che Zayn gli offrì. “Eleanor lavora al bar dove io e Harry andiamo spesso.”  
“Stai tralasciando la parte importante,” si lamentò Eleanor. “Si sono incontrati lì, a dire il vero. Ero lì quando Harry ha versato il tè su Louis. Da allora tornano sempre.”  
“Sei un romantico! È carino,” commentò Liam.  
“Ehi,” ribatté Louis, calciando il piede contro quello di Liam.  
Zayn sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla coscia di Liam. “È piuttosto divertente che vi conosciate. Il mondo è un posto piccolo, non è vero?”  
“Immagino di sì,” rispose Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Come vi conoscete, comunque?”  
Per un momento non ottenne risposta mentre Max e Zayn si scambiavano strane occhiate. Poi Max si schiarì la gola e bevve un altro sorso di birra. “Zayn e io siamo andati all’università insieme, cioè non proprio.”  
“Perché non proprio?” Ripeté Louis, accigliandosi.  
“Non abbiamo studiato la stessa cosa,” spiegò Zayn. “Ma avevamo gli stessi amici, quindi ci siamo incontrati alle feste e cose del genere? Siamo rimasti in contatto anche dopo l’università. Piuttosto comune.”  
Louis sorrise, bevendo dalla sua birra. “Beh è bello, voglio dire-” fu interrotto dal suo cellulare che iniziò a squillare in tasca. Lo cercò a tentoni, vedendo il nome di Harry lampeggiare sul display. “Scusatemi.”  
“Nessun problema. Rispondi pure,” disse Liam, sorridendo.  
“Ciao,” rispose quindi, appoggiando il gomito sul ginocchio.  
“Devono essere per forza i Coco Pops? Potrei optare per un’opzione meno ricca di cioccolato, giusto?” Chiese Harry, suonando un po’ angosciato.  
Louis rise. “Una scommessa è una scommessa, piccolo. Coco Pops per una settimana,” ordinò, spietato. “Immagino che tu non abbia vinto quel quiz da pub, allora?”  
“Ed è ubriaco e Niall non lo prende sul serio,” si lamentò Harry. “Non capiscono cosa c’è in gioco per me.”  
“Beh, Niall sa cosa è in gioco per me,” fece notare Louis, cercando di non sembrare troppo compiaciuto.  
“Hai corrotto Niall?” Chiese il riccio, il suo tono incredulo.  
“Certo che l’ho fatto,” Louis sorseggiò di nuovo la sua birra, guardando Eleanor e Liam parlare. “Non potevo correre rischi.”  
“Me la pagherai,” promise Harry, ringhiando. “Non è giusto. Spero che tu sappia che questo mi libera dal dover esonerare la mia scommessa.”  
“Continua a sognare. Coco Pops per una settimana!” Esclamò il castano. “Li amerai.”  
“In realtà,” ribatté Harry. “Stai perdendo di default perché hai imbrogliato. Quindi per te sarà frutta per un’intera settimana.”  
“Non se ne parla,” disse Louis, catturando lo sguardo di Max. Stava guardando Louis con curiosità, e il giovane notò che aveva dimenticato ancora una volta tutto ciò che lo circondava mentre era completamente concentrato su Harry. “Ehi, non crederai mai chi ho incontrato qui.”  
“Kyle?” Chiese Harry, sembrando speranzoso.  
“No, idiota,” Louis rise. “Non ti porterò a casa un nuovo ragazzo.”  
“Finché riporti indietro il _mio_ ragazzo, a me va bene” replicò Harry, facendo saltare un battito al suo cuore. “Allora, chi hai incontrato?”  
“Ho incontrato Zayn,” gli disse Louis. “E lui e Liam sono qui con Eleanor e Max. Sono amici.”  
“Salutaci Harry,” suggerì Liam.  
“Stanno tutti dicendo ciao,” continuò Louis.  
“Quindi vi state divertendo tutti senza di me,” osservò Harry. “Vorrei esserci anche io.”  
“Anch’io lo vorrei, amore,” mormorò Louis. “Tu hai Niall, però.”  
“Vero. È la migliore compagnia che si possa desiderare,” concordò Harry. Poi rise. “Se solo non fosse uno schifoso imbroglione.”  
“Sa come creare bene le sue alleanze,” commentò Louis. Vuotò la birra e mise la bottiglia sull’erba. “Bravo ragazzo.”  
“Devo tornare indietro,” annunciò Harry. “Il quiz continua e Ed e Niall probabilmente si staranno chiedendo dove mi trovo.”  
“Va bene, ci sentiamo dopo.”  
“Ti mando un messaggio. Saluta gli altri e divertiti.”  
“Anche tu,” disse Louis. L’impulso di mormorare un gentile _mi manchi_ o _ti amo_ era enorme, ma le inghiottì. “Ciao,” mormorò invece prima di riattaccare.  
“Abbiamo deciso di andare a vedere James Bay sul palco dei nuovi arrivati più tardi. Royal Blood si esibisce nello stesso momento, ma Max era l’unico a volerlo vedere.” Eleanor diede un colpetto alla spalla del suo ragazzo. “Ci vai anche tu?”  
“Sicuro,” concordò Louis. “Lo intervisterò dopo, in realtà.”  
“Vorrei avere il tuo lavoro,” sospirò Zayn.  
“Il tuo non è tanto male, amico,” gli disse il castano. “Sarei diventato un insegnante se non avesse funzionato.”  
“Nessuno di noi incontra James Bay, però,” sottolineò Liam.  
“Ha i biglietti VIP per sé e per Harry per il Leeds,” sbottò Zayn. “Quant’è fico?”  
“Non è poi così bello,” protestò il castano.  
“Sa come impressionare il suo ragazzo,” commentò Eleanor, annuendo in segno di apprezzamento.  
“Harry è un bastardo fortunato,” concordò Max.  
“Chiudi il becco e dammi un’altra birra,” chiese Louis ridendo. Le sue guance erano calde. “Non sto impressionando nessuno.”  
Liam gli porse una birra. “Sono sicuro che Harry non sarebbe d’accordo.”  
Aprendo la bottiglia, Louis scrollò le spalle. L’argomento cambiò e iniziarono a parlare degli atti che avevano già suonato. Il giovane pensò a Harry e ai biglietti che aveva appeso al frigorifero quando glieli aveva dati. I suoi occhi erano così luminosi ed aveva balbettato eccitato prima di baciarlo.  
Forse stava cercando di impressionare un po’ Harry. Non c’era niente di sbagliato in questo, però.  
Questo era semplicemente ciò che le persone facevano quando erano innamorate.  
  
+++  
  
“Non ci credo, cazzo,” borbottò Harry, guardando attraverso il suo armadio.  
Niall alzò lo sguardo da dove era seduto al tavolo, controllando il telefono. “Che cosa c’è?”  
“Non ho la pasta,” disse il riccio, guardando Ed che stava mescolando la salsa che aveva fatto.  
Ed si limitò a fare spallucce. “Non guardare me, amico,” si difese. “Hai detto che ti saresti occupato tu di tutto ciò di cui avevamo bisogno stasera.”  
“Ero sicuro del fatto di avere ancora la pasta,” rifletté Harry, aprendo un altro armadio. Zucchero, farina, caffè solubile. Niente pasta. “Immagino di essermi sbagliato.”  
“Devo correre da Tesco e comprarne un po’?” Chiese Liam, alzandosi già da dove era seduto accanto a Niall.  
“No,” Harry gli mise una mano sulla spalla, scuotendo la testa. “Vado io. Mi serve una certa marca, non le solite.”  
“Una certa marca,” lo imitò Niall. “Scommetto che non capiremo la differenza.”  
“Faresti meglio a non parlare di scommesse con me,” lo avvertì il riccio, colpendo la guancia dell’amico. Fece l’occhiolino prima di lasciare la cucina, afferrando il portafoglio dalla sua stanza. “Torno tra un minuto,” disse ad alta voce e lasciò l’appartamento.  
Tesco non era lontano, si trovava proprio in fondo alla strada, quindi passeggiò un po’. Il cielo era nuvoloso, ma almeno in quel momento non stava piovendo, e sperava che sarebbe rimasto così finché non sarebbe tornato.  
Guardando il suo telefono, notò un messaggio di testo non letto da Louis e lo aprì.  
  
 _Cosa fai stasera?_  
  
Harry sorrise e digitò, _Sto cucinando per Liam, Niall e Ed. Una serata tra ragazzi. PS e birra, niente di grosso._  
  
Stava per mettere via il cellulare quando vide Louis tornare online e il suo stato cambiò in ‘sta scrivendo.’ Tenne quindi il telefono tra le mani, entrando da Tesco.  
  
 _Divertiti, piccolo. Tieni degli avanzi per me. Mi manca la tua cucina._  
Harry sorrise, veloce nel digitare la sua risposta.  
  
 _So che non vedi l’ora di gustare quei piatti di frutta e succhi di frutta freschi per un’intera settimana._  
Aggiunse una serie di emoji alla frutta per buona misura, ridacchiando tra sé.  
Louis gli inviò l’emoji di una ciotola di zuppa e di una scimmia, che Harry pensava dovessero rappresentare i Coco Pops. Ridacchiò di nuovo, sul punto di rispondere quando si imbatté in qualcuno.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse il riccio, alzando lo sguardo e trovando Luke che lo fissava. “Oh, Luke, ciao.”  
“Ciao,” Luke lanciò un’occhiata oltre la spalla di Harry. “Sei da solo?”  
“Sì, devo solo prendere un po’ di pasta in fretta,” Harry scrollò le spalle, mettendo via il cellulare quando vibrò nella sua mano. “Abiti nelle vicinanze?”  
“Sì, a Carlton Street,” rispose Luke, mettendo un sacchetto di patatine nel cestino.  
“È molto vicino. Io abito in fondo alla strada, letteralmente a due minuti di distanza,” il riccio guardò il cesto di Luke, e un’idea gli balenò in mente. “Hai dei piani?”  
“Che cosa?” Luke sbatté le palpebre.  
“Io e il mio coinquilino abbiamo degli amici a cena. Sto cucinando qualcosa e abbiamo intenzione di giocare alla Playstation e bere qualche birra,” il giovane scrollò le spalle. “Ti va di venire? Ci sarà sicuramente abbastanza cibo e sono sicuro che sarà divertente.”  
Per un momento, Luke lo fissò, poi annuì. “Sì, perché no? Se a nessuno dei tuoi amici importa.”  
“Oh, certo che no,” lo rassicurò Harry. “Sono tutti fantastici.”  
“Devo portare qualcosa?” Chiese Luke.  
“No, è tutto a posto,” Harry indicò l’altro lato del negozio. “Vado a prendere un po’ di pasta e ci vediamo fuori, okay? Prenditi il tuo tempo.”  
“Va bene. Ci vediamo tra un minuto.”  
Dopo aver pagato la pasta, Harry rimase di fronte a Tesco tirando di nuovo fuori il cellulare per controllare i suoi messaggi. Louis aveva risposto, con solo l’emoji di un cuore viola. Lui rispose con un bacio sorridente quando notò che Luke stava uscendo dal negozio.  
“Hai tutto?” Chiese Harry, iniziando a camminare.  
“Certo,” rispose Luke. “Quindi Louis è ancora fuori città?”  
“Tornerà domani,” confermò Harry. “Il festival si è concluso ieri, ma restano ancora un po’ per concludere tutto.”  
“È partito venerdì scorso, giusto?” Chiese Luke. “È più di una settimana.”  
“In realtà non è stato così difficile come mi aspettavo,” gli disse il riccio, tirando fuori la chiave per aprire la porta dell’appartamento. “Ma sono comunque felice di riaverlo con me domani. Manca qualcosa da quando se n’è andato, sai?”  
Luke scrollò le spalle, seguendo Harry all’interno. “Suppongo.”  
Harry andò in cucina dove Niall, Ed e Liam cantavano ad alta voce insieme a una canzone dei Take That alla radio. Niall ballava in giro, ancora in camicia, giacca e cravatta appesi su una sedia.  
Niall aveva sempre preso alla lettera la frase ‘fai come se fossi a casa tua’. Non che a Harry importasse. In realtà lo aveva accolto con favore - aveva reso le loro uscite così deliziosamente semplici.  
Ed aveva preso una delle forchette, usandola come microfono, ballando scioccamente. Liam era in piedi su una sedia e stava gridando ‘Adesso tutti insieme’ quando Luke entrò in cucina dietro Harry.  
“Appena in tempo, Harry,” disse Niall quando lo notò. “Puoi fare la parte di Jason.”  
Sbuffando, il giovane entrò in cucina e abbassò il volume della radio. Ora, gli altri tre notarono Luke in piedi sullo stipite della porta, con un’aria leggermente insicura.  
“Lui è Luke,” lo presentò Harry. “L’ho incontrato al supermercato.”  
“Se ha rovesciato qualcosa su di te, non credere a una parola di quello che dice,” lo avvertì Niall. “Quella è la sua frase da rimorchio.”  
“Molto divertente, Niall,” commentò Harry seccamente, riempiendo d’acqua una pentola. “Conosco Luke. È un amico.”  
“Ho avuto modo di assistere alla tecnica del versare-il-tuo-drink-su-un-ragazzo-sexy,” fece notare Luke, sedendosi vicino a dove Liam stava scendendo dalla sedia. “Ha funzionato abbastanza bene, direi.”  
Liam rise, sedendosi di nuovo. “Penso che ci sia solo un solo ragazzo che si innamorerebbe di questo,” tese la mano. “Sono Liam.”  
“E io sono Niall. Piacere di conoscerti,” si presentò Niall. “E quello laggiù è Ed, il coinquilino di Harry.”  
“Piacere,” disse Ed, stringendo la mano di Luke. “Ho sentito molto parlare del tuo tè.”  
“Ci scommetto,” rispose Luke. “Visto ogni volta che quei due si fanno vedere nel nostro bar, ci aspetteremo che almeno ci pubblicizzassero un po’.”  
“Oh, lavori al bar dove si sono conosciuti Louis e Harry?” Chiese Liam. “Anche una mia amica lavora lì. Eleanor.”  
“Divertente,” commentò Luke. “Il mondo è un posto davvero piccolo.”  
Continuarono a chiacchierare mentre Harry preparava la pasta. Quando finirono, riportarono i piatti in soggiorno e Harry accese la TV. Niall e Liam si sedettero accanto a lui sul divano, Ed si distese sul pavimento e Luke reclamò la poltrona.  
“Cosa fate ragazzi?” Chiese Luke, guardando Niall e Liam.  
“Te l’avevo detto che i completi sono irritanti,” disse Liam a Niall, la bocca piena. “Sarei dovuto andare a casa a cambiarmi prima di venire qui.”  
“Sono solo Harry ed Ed, possono sopportare di vederci in giacca e cravatta,” fece notare Niall. Scrollò le spalle e sorseggiò la sua birra. “E Luke dovrà soffrire solo adesso.”  
“Siamo avvocati,” spiegò Liam, apparentemente rinunciando a discutere con Niall. “Lavoriamo nella stessa azienda, come una squadra.”  
“Fantastico,” disse Luke. “Non sembrate avvocati.”  
“L’ho pensato anche io,” commentò Ed.  
“Liam è davvero bravo,” gli disse Harry. “Ha una reputazione, vince sempre i suoi casi.”  
“Anch’io sono dannatamente bravo,” disse Niall, suonando scontroso. “Non sarebbe niente senza di me.”  
“Sono un po’ come Harvey e Mike,” Ed mise il piatto vuoto sul tavolo, rotolandosi sulla schiena. “Harvey è Liam, Mike è Niall.”  
“Questo fa di me quello sexy che ottiene tutte le donne,” Liam rise, indicando il biondo. “E tu sei il beniamino del pubblico.”  
“Ma tanto non vuoi nessuna donna,” fece notare Harry, alzando le sopracciglia. “Hai Zayn.”  
“Vero,” concordò Ed prima di guardare di nuovo Niall. “E Babs è la tua Rachel.”  
“Sicuramente lo è,” confermò Niall.  
“E tu, Luke?” Chiese Liam, inclinando la testa. “Hai già incontrato la tua anima gemella?”  
Luke si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo storto. “Sì, l’ho incontrato.”  
“Com’è?” Niall voleva sapere.  
Harry mise il suo piatto sul tavolo accanto a quello di Ed, guardando Luke. Conosceva il ragazzo da un po’ di tempo, ma era qualcosa di cui non avevano mai parlato. Luke non sembrava troppo a suo agio con l’argomento, spostandosi sulla poltrona e infilando la forchetta nella pasta, lo sguardo basso.  
“Ci siamo conosciuti, ma non credo che mi abbia riconosciuto?” Disse loro Luke, alzando di nuovo le spalle. “Sai che ci sono casi in cui la persona non se ne rende conto immediatamente? Continuo a incontrarlo di nuovo, ma non lo capisce.”  
“Che idiota,” disse Niall. “Ci sono alcuni casi del genere, però.”  
Harry sospirò, provando pietà per Luke. “Mi è successo lo stesso con Louis. Non l’ho capito subito. Ma succederà, ne sono sicuro.”  
Luke alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo di nuovo come se tutto ciò non lo toccasse affatto. I suoi occhi però raccontavano una storia diversa. Naturalmente lo facevano. Harry poteva solo immaginare come ci si sentiva se la tua anima gemella non ti riconosceva. Avrebbe voluto aiutare Luke in qualche modo.  
“Sono sicuro che funzionerà,” concordò Luke. “Dovrà farci i conti, prima o poi.”  
La loro conversazione fu interrotta dal suono del campanello. Harry guardò Ed, ma si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Forse è Zayn,” disse Liam. “Ha detto che una volta finito di valutare i documenti sarebbe passato.”  
Harry si alzò, andando alla porta per aprirla. Ma davanti alla porta non c’era Zayn.  
“Ciao,” disse Louis, sembrando stanco. I suoi capelli erano arruffati, la sua pelle un po’ pallida. Indossava pantaloncini da allenamento e un maglione, le mani nascoste nelle tasche. “Scusa se sono venuto qui. So che hai amici, ma non potevo più aspettare.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre lentamente, guardando Louis divagare tra le sue parole. Allungò una mano e lo tirò dentro, seppellendo il viso contro il suo collo per inspirare il suo profumo. Le braccia del castano si sollevarono per avvolgere il collo del riccio e si chinò su di lui, sfregando il naso tra i suoi riccioli.  
“Pensavo saresti tornato solo domani,” borbottò Harry, infilando le dita nel maglione di Louis.  
“Abbiamo concluso tutto oggi,” spiegò il giovane. “Avevano detto che avremmo potuto restare un’altra notte in modo da non dover fare un lungo viaggio così tardi. Ma volevo solo tornare a casa. Da te.”  
Harry sorrise, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da guardare il viso di Louis. “Mi sei mancato.”  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu, piccolo,” rispose Louis, lasciando che il riccio lo baciasse.  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò, il suo sangue scorreva caldo e veloce quando Louis aprì le labbra per incontrare la sua lingua, tenendosi stretto al suo corpo. Sospirò felice nella bocca del castano, felice di riavere Louis tra le sue braccia, di sentire le sue labbra e toccare la sua pelle.  
Quando si separarono, Harry appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Louis, i loro sguardi si bloccarono. Il castano sorrise, le dita che correvano su e giù lungo la schiena del riccio. Il cuore di Harry si calmò di nuovo, le sue labbra formicolavano per il bacio.  
“Hai fame?” Chiese Harry, trascinando Louis. “La pasta è ancora calda, se vuoi.”  
“Mi piacerebbe,” rispose Louis. “Prima vado a salutare i ragazzi.”  
“Sarò lì tra un minuto,” Harry lo guardò andare in soggiorno prima di andare lui stesso in cucina. Prese un piatto e riscaldò la salsa, saltellando in piedi e canticchiando piano.  
La sua pelle sembrava ancora bruciare nel punto in cui Louis l’aveva toccato, le sue labbra avevano il suo sapore. Sospirò, sorridendo tra sé, pensando a come si sarebbe addormentato accanto a Louis quella notte. Il suo ritorno lo fece sentire di nuovo completo.  
Quando tornò in soggiorno, notò che Louis aveva preso il suo posto, chiacchierando con gli altri e raccontando loro del festival. Niall stava guardando un video sul cellulare di Louis.  
“Questa è la band che abbiamo visto insieme,” disse Liam, guardando oltre la spalla di Niall.  
“Quelli sono gli Alice Force, non è vero?” Chiese Luke.  
“E Harry non è potuto andare,” notò Niall, guardandolo con compassione.  
Il riccio scrollò leggermente le spalle, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano e porgendo a Louis il piatto. “Va tutto bene. Louis mi ha chiamato durante la nostra canzone.”  
“La vostra canzone?” Chiese Liam.  
“Il nostro primo appuntamento è stato ad un loro concerto,” spiegò Louis. “In qualche modo.”  
Harry sorrise, chinandosi per baciare la tempia di Louis.  
“Sdolcinati,” commentò Niall, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso. “Allora. Chi è pronto per un round di FIFA?”  
  
+++  
  
Louis si svegliò quando sentì la morbidezza di una coperta poggiarsi su di lui, il corpo caldo di Harry premette contro il suo. Si spostò indietro sul divano per fargli più spazio, tirandolo contro di lui.  
“Scusa,” sussurrò Harry. “Non volevo svegliarti.”  
Louis non riusciva a ricordare quando si era addormentato. Non riusciva affatto a ricordare di essersi addormentato. Stavano giocando a un gioco di corse automobilistiche e lui faceva parte di una squadra con Ed. Non erano stati molto bravi, per quanto ricordava, ma non erano stati nemmeno così male come Liam e Luke.  
“Mi sono addormentato durante la partita?” Chiese, accigliandosi un po’.  
“Ed probabilmente sputerà nella tua colazione domani,” rispose Harry, ridacchiando.  
“Grandioso,” Louis sospirò, strofinando il naso tra i capelli di Harry. “Scusami per essermi addormentato così.”  
“Niente affatto, piccolo,” lo rassicurò il riccio gentilmente, toccando la sua mano. “Hai avuto una lunga giornata.”  
Louis mormorò, modellando la sua fronte contro la schiena di Harry. Addormentarsi in quel modo sarebbe stato facile- gli era mancato dormire accanto a Harry. “Dovremmo andare a letto?”  
“Restiamo qui ancora un po’,” suggerì Harry. “Torna a dormire.”  
Era qualcosa che il giovane non aveva bisogno di dirgli due volte. Louis chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, facendo corrispondere il suo respiro a quello di Harry, il quale continuò a giocare con le sue dita delicatamente, facendolo tornare a dormire.  
“Ehi, Lou,” disse piano dopo pochi minuti, la voce così dolce e tranquilla che Louis se l’era quasi persa.  
“Hmm?” Mormorò, troppo contento e assonnato per rispondere davvero.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un altro momento. “Ti amo,” disse poi, la voce ancora morbida.  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono, ma a parte questo, il suo corpo rimase sorprendentemente immobile. Una scarica di adrenalina gli attraversò il corpo, lasciandogli gli arti pieni di energia. Tuttavia, non riusciva a muovere un solo dito.  
“Pensavo che fosse troppo presto per dirlo,” il giovane continuava a parlare, la sua voce un po’ tremante ora. “Ma tu hai detto che niente è troppo presto con me, prima. E credo che nemmeno per questo sia troppo presto. E penso che dovresti sapere sono innamorato. Ti amo.”  
“Harry,” sussurrò Louis in risposta, tirandolo incredibilmente più vicino, le braccia che si chiudevano intorno alla vita del giovane e le dita che si intrecciavano con le sue. Premette dolci baci sulla nuca del riccio, fino alla spalla. “Come fai sempre a rendere sempre le cose così facili?”  
“Che cosa?” Chiese Harry, voltandosi. Le loro ginocchia urtarono e il braccio di Louis rimase intrappolato sotto il petto di Harry. Si spostarono finché non furono di nuovo a loro agio sul divanetto, il loro visi vicini.  
“Tutto,” gli disse il castano, alzando la mano per accarezzare i suoi capelli. “La scorsa settimana, pensavo a come dirti che mi saresti mancato, perché avevo paura. Ma alla fine, mi è bastato guardarti e ho capito che dovevo semplicemente dirtelo. È stato facile. Niente trappole, niente trucchi. Posso sempre dirti come mi sento e cosa voglio.”  
“Certo,” disse subito il riccio, sembrando così dannatamente onesto. Era così aperto e fiducioso, e tutto ciò di cui Louis aveva paura al mondo era che venisse ferito. “Siamo una squadra.”  
Sorridendo, Louis continuava ad accarezzare la sua guancia. “Lo stai facendo di nuovo. Ho continuato a distruggermi il cervello per capire come dirtelo. Ed eccoti qui, a rendere ancora una volta tutto così facile.”  
“Lo è,” Harry infilò la gamba tra quella di Louis, la mano appoggiata sul suo petto. “È facile. Ti amo. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo.”  
“Neanche un po’,” concordò Louis con una risata. Non si era mai sentito così felice e contento come in quel momento. La prospettiva che ci sarebbero stati momenti a venire che avrebbero completato questo evento non faceva che aumentare la scintilla.  
“E?” Harry lo incitò ad andare avanti, sorridendo ora e fissandolo in attesa.  
“Non hai dubbi, vero?” Chiese Louis, passando il pollice sulle labbra del riccio e tastandone la morbidezza. “Certo che ti amo. Come potrei non farlo?”  
“Già, come potresti non farlo?” Ripeté Harry, scrollando leggermente le spalle con un’espressione compiaciuta. “Impossibile.”  
Tirandolo contro di lui, Louis lo baciò mormorando “Ti amo” ancora e ancora. Harry rotolò su di lui, approfondendo il loro bacio, mormorando parole affettuose. Rimasero senza aria e passarono i momenti a riprendere fiato a fissarsi, tracciando ogni linea del viso dell’altro con gli occhi.  
Louis voleva rimanere così per sempre, tenere quel momento vicino al cuore e non lasciarlo mai scivolare via. Come se potesse prendere tutte le stelle della notte e metterle in un barattolo di vetro, da ammirare per sempre. Sapeva, tuttavia, che questo momento era ancora solo l’inizio, non c’era dubbio che altri momenti come questo sarebbero arrivati.  
I suoi occhi ritrovarono quelli di Harry e non aveva bisogno di parole per sapere che il riccio pensava la stessa cosa, che erano esattamente sulla stessa pagina. Era stato così facile.   
Stavano entrambi sorridendo quando le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo.  
\---  
  



	7. Capitolo sei

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ne ho una buona,” disse Stan. “Penso che dovremmo suonare quella come ultima canzone oggi.”  
Harry sorrise tra sé, alzando il volume e aggiustandosi le cuffie quando si fermò a un semaforo rosso. Stava tornando a casa e, come sempre quando lavorava fino a tardi, ascoltava lo show di Louis mentre pedalava.  
“Ah davvero? Leggi il messaggio ad alta voce,” chiese Louis, la sua voce che vibrava piacevolmente attraverso il suo corpo. Girò con la bicicletta e attraversò la strada e sapeva cosa avrebbe letto Stan.  
“Questo viene da H da Londra,” annunciò Stan, un sorriso ovvio nella sua voce. “Non capisco se è maschio o femmina, davvero. Ha mandato un messaggio con una richiesta carina, però.” Si schiarì la voce. “Puoi suonare Teenage Dream di Katy Perry? Penso sempre a quella canzone quando indosso jeans attillati. Grazie!”  
Louis scoppiò a ridere, battendo le mani. “Beh, immagino che possiamo suonare quella canzone prima di concludere lo spettacolo, eh? Spero che il nostro caro amico H abbia qualcuno che metterà le mani su di lui mentre indossa i suoi jeans attillati. Questo è il punto centrale della cosa, vero?”  
“Oho, qualcuno conosce il testo,” ha commentato Stan. “Sei un fan, Tommo?”  
“Beh, non posso dire che non mi piace la canzone,” ammise Louis e Harry sorrise di nuovo tra sé. “È orecchiabile e mi ci identifico molto.”  
Stan rise e Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere con lui. Ormai, ogni persona che ascoltava probabilmente sapeva di cosa si trattava. “Suoniamo la canzone e finiamola.”  
“Devi avere una relazione molto triste se non ti identifichi in quella canzone, Stan,” fece notare Louis, suonando molto compiaciuto.  
“Penso che non ci voglia molto per farti sentire un adolescente,” ribatté Stan. “Non ha mai superato l’età mentale di sedici anni.”  
“Beh, tesoro, alcuni di noi restano giovani,” gli disse Louis e Harry rise.  
Era arrivato a casa quando iniziò la canzone, e lasciò le cuffie accese mentre entrava nell’appartamento. Ed non era ancora a casa, così cantò ad alta voce e ballò per la sua stanza mentre si toglieva i vestiti. Piegò la sua maglietta e la poggiò sul letto prima di spegnere l’IPod quando lo show di Louis finì.  
Per un po’ rimase sdraiato sul letto, riprendendo fiato e rilassandosi dalla sua giornata. Con gli occhi chiusi, pensò al fine settimana che li attendeva, scivolando in un lieto torpore. Quando si svegliò di nuovo, si stiracchiò, controllando l’ora e raccogliendo i capelli in una crocchia.  
Con indosso solo i boxer, andò in cucina e iniziò a preparare la cena. Louis sarebbe passato a prenderlo più tardi e lo avrebbe portato a casa di sua madre, dove avrebbero dormito quella notte. Mallory era oltremodo entusiasta del fatto che il riccio rimanesse a casa loro per un pigiama party.  
Domani era il giorno del matrimonio, e con sorpresa di Harry nessuno era al limite o stressato per questo. Beh, probabilmente Louis lo era, ma solo perché doveva fare un discorso. Il riccio era certo che sarebbe andato più che bene, però. L’aveva letto e Louis aveva trovato le parole perfette per la sua sorellina e suo marito.  
Poteva solo sperare che qualcuno scrivesse un bel discorso come quello per quando un giorno si sarebbe sposato. Pensò a che tipo di cose adorabili le persone avrebbero detto su di loro mentre tagliava le carote, immaginando lo sguardo sul viso di Louis.  
Un giorno, pensò guardandosi la mano. Tutto con Louis era così sicuro, così perfetto che Harry era certo che quel giorno non fosse poi così lontano. Dovrebbe essere spaventoso, ma il pensiero di sposare Louis non era altro che eccitante.  
L’apertura della porta lo scosse dai suoi pensieri, voltandosi per spingere la testa fuori dallo stipite e individuare Louis sulla porta d’ingresso.  
“Ciao piccolo,” lo salutò Louis, scivolando via dalle sue scarpe. “Sei pronto?”  
Harry sorrise, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. “Dipende per cosa?”  
Ridendo, Louis si avvicinò a lui, circondandogli la vita con le sue braccia. “Perché diavolo sei nudo?”  
“Non nudo. Ho coperto le parti importanti.”  
“Quasi nudo,” lo corresse Louis, baciando la sua spalla.  
“Fa così caldo fuori,” si lamentò Harry. “Ho voluto strapparmi i vestiti tutto il giorno.”  
“I poveri bambini sarebbero rimasti inorriditi.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Hanno corso per il cortile nudi tutto il giorno. Abbiamo queste piscine gonfiabili, sai? Babs ha detto che sono troppo grande per entrarci.”  
Louis ridacchiò, accarezzando il suo sedere. “Povero bambino. Devo portarti di nuovo al mare?”  
Harry strofinò il viso contro la tempia del castano, chiudendo gli occhi. I suoi capelli profumavano vagamente di shampoo e un po’ di sudore. “È stata una bella giornata, quella.”  
Louis mormorò in accordo e Harry pensò alla giornata a Hull nemmeno una settimana prima. Il castano lo aveva portato lì dopo il festival di Leeds, per una sorpresa. Nelle ultime settimane aveva fatto caldo, il che aveva reso la loro esperienza al festival di Leeds un po’ tesa.  
Allo stesso tempo, Harry ne aveva amato ogni singolo secondo, ogni momento di sudore caldo e appiccicoso sulla loro pelle. Quando chiuse gli occhi, ricordò il respiro di Louis che scorreva sulle sue cosce, la sensazione di formicolio della sua barba che bruciava la sua epidermide. Le giornate erano state calde, ma nei ricordi di Harry, le notti erano state ancora più calde.  
Louis fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo le sue braccia, il suo indice si fermò sul tatuaggio sui bicipiti. Lo fece girare distrattamente seguendo le linee del disegno, premendolo delicatamente. Harry mormorò, il pollice che andò a posarsi sul tatuaggio sul braccio di Louis, appena sotto il suo gomito. Era ancora ruvido, ancora in rialzo fuori dalla morbida pelle del giovane.  
Erano le prime parole che si erano detti. Louis aveva avuto l’idea il secondo giorno a Leeds, raccontandolo al riccio quando si erano sdraiati nella loro tenda, sussurrandosi segreti l’un l’altro. Non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di cercare di convincerlo a riguardo. Dal momento in cui l’idea era stata piantata nella testa di Harry, ne era rimasto estasiato.  
Il giorno dopo, erano andati al negozio di tatuaggi.  
Un semplice _Hi_ per Harry e uno sciocco _Oops_ per Louis. Qualcosa di piccolo per cominciare, ma ora che Harry ne aveva uno, voleva di più. Ne voleva un altro che mostrasse i suoi sentimenti per Louis, proprio lì dove tutti potessero vederlo sul suo corpo.  
“Immagino che non possiamo andarcene di nuovo,” mormorò Louis, tirando indietro Harry dai suoi pensieri. “Lottie ci ucciderà.”  
“Non vorrei perdere il matrimonio,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Immagino che dovrò soffrire il caldo.”  
“C’è una piscina nella location del matrimonio,” lo rassicurò Louis. “E scommetto che Lory ti farà nuotare con lei tutto il giorno.”  
“Va bene, ma non posso perdermi il ballo con te,” commentò Harry.  
“Non sono davvero un gran ballerino, Harold,” gli ricordò Louis. “Non ti perderesti nulla.”  
“Solo uno,” il riccio portò le sue mani sui fianchi del giovane, dondolandoli delicatamente.  
Louis inclinò leggermente la testa in modo che Harry potesse appoggiare la fronte contro la sua. I loro sguardi si bloccarono e il riccio sorrise, guardando Louis perdere la concentrazione. Avvicinò i suoi fianchi, i pollici che scavavano nella carne calda appena sopra l’osso iliaco.  
“La mia famiglia sicuramente non apprezzerà se ballassimo in questo modo,” commentò Louis, con voce un po’ rude.  
“Bene, in quel caso,” disse Harry e fece un passo di lato, trascinando con sé il ragazzo. Afferrò una delle mani di Louis, tenendo l’altra sui suoi fianchi e si girò, facendo ballare il castano con lui.  
Louis rise, luminoso e felice, gli occhi che si increspavano adorabilmente e raggianti di gioia. Si mise facilmente al passo con Harry, ballando con lui per la cucina. Harry li fece roteare intorno e una forte risata sgorgò dal castano, riversandosi dentro il petto del riccio calda e scintillante.  
“Come mai ti va di ballare oggi?” Chiese Louis, lasciando che prendesse l’iniziativa.  
“Ho sentito una bella canzone alla radio prima,” gli disse il giovane. “Mi ha messo di buon umore.”  
Questo fece sorridere il suo ragazzo, il quale incespicò un po’ suoi piedi. Harry lo fece roteare, fingendo di non averlo notato. “Dopo lo scorso fine settimana, pensavo che avresti richiesto gli Alice Force o Walk The Moon. Come sei arrivato a Katy Perry?”  
“Come ho scritto nel mio messaggio. Jeans stretti,” spiegò Harry. Come se non fosse stato serio al riguardo. Louis dovrebbe conoscerlo meglio ormai. “Mi ricorda sempre quella canzone.”  
“Non capisco bene perché hai dovuto toglierli allora,” si lamentò Louis.  
“Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,” cantò Harry, facendo roteare di nuovo Louis.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, ricadendo tra le braccia del riccio. “Non posso,” disse, con la mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla. “Non indossi i jeans.”  
Harry lo tirò vicino, lasciandolo andare per un secondo, solo per afferrare i suoi fianchi. Si appoggiò al tavolo, tirando il castano tra le gambe. “Abbiamo già superato quella fase, Lou. Puoi mettere le mani sulla mia pelle.”  
“Non è molto adolescente, Harold,” fece notare Louis. Fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo le braccia del riccio fino ai polsi. Si chinò su di lui poi, premendo le labbra sulla sua tempia.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, inalando il profumo di Louis dal collo e facendo scivolare le dita sotto la maglietta del giovane. La pelle di Louis era morbida e calda e aderiva perfettamente ai suoi palmi, come se il suo corpo fosse stato fatto per essere toccato dalle mani di Harry.   
Furono scossi dal momento quando la porta d’ingresso si chiuse rumorosamente. Un attimo dopo, Harry vide Ed entrare in cucina alle spalle di Louis. Il rosso si bloccò, puntando un dito contro di loro.   
“Non nella dannata cucina,” si lamentò. “Ci mangio a quel tavolo.”  
Louis si sforzò il collo per guardare oltre la sua spalla, continuando a non muoversi dal suo punto tra le gambe di Harry. “Dillo a Niall, la prossima volta che balla su questo tavolo.”  
“È diverso,” ribatté Ed. “È vestito. Harry no.”  
“Non è la prima volta che mi siedo in questa cucina nudo,” gli ricordò il giovane.  
“Purtroppo no,” mormorò Ed prima di andare in camera sua.  
Louis ridacchiò, baciando i capelli del fidanzato. “Vai a fare le valigie, amore. Mi occuperò della cena con Ed.”  
Harry annuì, trascinando Louis ancora una volta contro di lui per tenerlo stretto. Lasciò la presa con una leggera carezza sul sedere del ragazzo e poi lasciò la stanza. Ed gli colpì le costole quando si incrociarono, e Harry sorrise tra sé.  
Quando iniziò a fare le valigie, sentì Louis e Ed che ridevano in cucina. Il suo cuore perse un battito, mandando una scarica di adrenalina attraverso il suo corpo. Sorrise, sapendo che era pura beatitudine e felicità incontaminata, che faceva balbettare il suo cuore nel petto.  
  
+++  
  
Louis aveva i capelli attaccati alle labbra quando si svegliò. Stava stringendo Harry da dietro, il suo braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita, la mano premuta contro la sua pancia. Ogni volta che Harry inalava, sfiorava un altro corpo.  
Louis sapeva già cosa avrebbe visto prima ancora di alzare la testa per guardare.  
Mallory era rannicchiata contro il petto del riccio, e dormiva profondamente. Il giovane la teneva stretta, la mano appoggiata sulla sua schiena. I suoi riccioli biondi erano sparpagliati sul cuscino, mescolandosi a quelli marroni di Harry.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo con affetto, Louis si allungò per afferrare il suo cellulare. La sua sveglia non era ancora suonata, quindi doveva essere ancora abbastanza presto. Harry si mosse, inclinando la testa e sbattendo le palpebre assonnate verso di lui.  
“Scusa,” sussurrò Louis. “Non volevo svegliarti.”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Harry. “Che ore sono?”  
“Sono appena passate le sei,” Louis sollevò la testa sul gomito. “Ti dispiace dirmi perché Lory è nel nostro letto?”  
“Ha detto che non era giusto che facessimo un pigiama party senza di lei,” Harry scrollò leggermente le spalle, poi si girò, trascinando Mallory con sé. Si sdraiò sulla schiena, la bimba letteralmente distesa su di lui e la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. A quanto pare non era stata disturbata, respirava ancora in modo regolare. “Non ho saputo dirle di no.”  
Louis sorrise, scostando un ricciolo smarrito dalla fronte del giovane. “Ti dona, sai.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, sbattendo le palpebre. “Che cosa?”  
“Un bambino,” rispose Louis, indicando Mallory.  
Il riccio ridacchiò piano, facendo scorrere delicatamente la punta delle dita lungo la schiena della bambina. “È per questo che ho scelto il mio lavoro. I bambini mi fanno sembrare più bello.”  
Sorridendo, il castano scosse la testa, avvicinandosi per baciare la spalla del ragazzo. “Hai mai voluto diventare qualcos’altro?”  
“Certo,” rispose Harry. “Avevo molte idee e sogni quando ero più giovane. Volevo diventare un insegnante di scuola elementare. Poi, volevo lavorare in uno zoo. Poi, volevo essere un veterinario, ma ho capito che vedere gli animali soffrire non faceva per me. Volevo diventare un ostetrico, come tua madre, ma ho pensato che avrei pianto con le donne più che aiutarle.”  
“Ma hai sempre voluto lavorare con i bambini,” notò Louis. Avrebbe voluto incontrare Harry quando quest’ultimo sognava di lavorare in uno zoo. Probabilmente in quel periodo era stato così affettuoso, giovane e innocente e pieno di speranze e sogni. Louis poteva solo immaginare com’era stato Harry allora.  
“Sì, diciamo,” concordò il riccio. “I bambini o gli animali. Adoro entrambi. C’è stata una volta, però, quando avevo circa sedici anni,” aggiunse, con un sorriso spalancato sulle labbra, “in cui ho provato ad andare X-Factor per diventare un cantante.”  
“Perché non l’hai fatto?” Chiese quindi.  
“Mi hanno mandato a casa prima ancora che arrivassi alle vere audizioni, dicendomi che ero troppo giovane,” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Ora, sono felice che lo abbiano fatto.”  
“Saresti stato una grande pop star,” gli disse il castano, facendo scorrere le nocche sui suoi bicipiti. “Hai tutte le qualità.”  
Il riccio si voltò verso di lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Lo dici solo perché mi ami.”  
“Lo dico perché conosco le pop star, e conosco l’industria. So anche che sai cantare, meglio di quanto credi,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Tutti ti amerebbero se fossi una pop star.”  
“Sono felice del fatto che _tu_ mi ami,” rispose Harry, allungando una mano per trovare la mano di Louis.  
“Chissà se ci saremmo incontrati se fossi diventato una pop star,” rifletté il castano, allacciando le loro dita.  
“Lo avremmo fatto,” disse il riccio, la sua espressione seria. Sostenne lo sguardo di Louis con il suo, stringendogli la mano. “Ti avrei incontrato in ogni universo, in ogni possibile mondo. Siamo destinati a stare insieme.”  
Il cuore di Louis saltò un battito e si chinò, premendo un bacio a bocca chiusa sulle labbra di Harry. “Sì,” mormorò di rimando, guardando Mallory muoversi nella presa di Harry, sfregando la guancia contro la sua maglietta. “Ti troverei sempre. A qualsiasi costo.”  
Il riccio gli baciò i capelli quando appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Rimasero così per un po’, l’unico suono nella stanza era il respiro costante di Mallory. Louis giocò con le dita di Harry, chiudendo gli occhi ancora una volta e lasciando che i suoi pensieri vagassero.  
Pensò a Leeds e al modo in cui Harry gli aveva preso la mano allora, e come non lo aveva mai lasciato. Non era esattamente timido, ma essere nel backstage di un festival come quello era decisamente una novità per lui. Aveva detto a Louis che non sapeva come comportarsi o come avrebbe dovuto agire.  
Così Louis gli aveva tenuto la mano.  
Sorrise al ricordo di loro che montavano una tenda. Harry aveva insistito per dormirci dentro, anche se i loro biglietti VIP includevano una camera d’albergo. L’avevano usata ogni tanto per fare la doccia o per fare dei sonnellini sul comodo materasso.  
Una notte aveva piovuto e Louis ricordò il sapore della pioggia sulle labbra di Harry, l’odore dei suoi capelli bagnati e come i suoi vestiti si erano attaccati alla sua pelle. Le dita del riccio erano fredde, lasciando segni gelidi che poi avevano bruciato la pelle sua pelle, lasciandolo caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo. Nella loro tenda, si erano riscaldati a vicenda con baci e tocchi gentili. Niente era più caldo del tocco di Harry.  
Ormai si era così abituato. Svegliarsi accanto a Harry, allungare la mano per trovarlo proprio accanto a lui. Era strano ogni volta che andava a letto da solo, e non sembrava mai giusto quando cenava da solo. Avere Harry intorno era così facile ed era così naturale che Louis non aveva idea di come avesse vissuto fino ad ora senza di lui.  
“Ehi,” disse piano, alzando la testa per guardare Harry.  
Harry aprì gli occhi. Apparentemente si era assopito di nuovo, ma il suo sguardo era chiaro quando trovò quello di Louis. “Hm?”  
“Sto pensando di lasciare il mio appartamento,” disse il castano. Strinse le labbra, poggiando le loro mani intrecciate contro il suo petto. “Per prendere qualcosa di più adatto.”  
Harry sorrise, una fossetta spuntò lentamente. “Più adatto per cosa?”  
“Per noi,” rispose lui, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli del giocane. “Per poter andare a vivere insieme."  
“Mi piacerebbe,” mormorò Harry, incredibilmente felice. I suoi occhi erano così luminosi e il suo sorriso faceva sembrare rosee le sue guance, le fossette che premevano su di esse profonde ammaccature. “Lo amerei.”  
“Anch’io,” Louis ricambiò il sorriso, il cuore che gli batteva nel petto per l’eccitazione. Inspirò profondamente, chinandosi per baciare di nuovo Harry.  
In quel momento Mallory si mosse, sollevando la testa. Sbatté le palpebre verso Louis prima di vedere Harry. La bimba sorrise, iniziando a dimenarsi sopra il riccio.  
“Buongiorno, amore,” la salutò Harry, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis prima di sedersi con lei. “Hai dormito bene?”  
Mallory annuì, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Poi si rianimò, battendo le mani. “È il giorno del matrimonio!”  
“Oggi è il matrimonio di mamma e papà, sì,” confermò suo zio, tirandole uno dei riccioli selvaggi intorno alla sua testa.  
“Possiamo andare adesso?” Chiese, dimenandosi dalla presa di Harry.  
“Dopo colazione, Lory,” disse Louis, ma fu inutile. Era già fuori dalla porta, urlando per cercare Lottie. “Beh,” continuò, scrollando le spalle. “Scommetto che Lottie è già alzata comunque.”  
“Vedo se posso aiutare con la colazione,” disse il riccio, spingendo via il piumone.  
Louis si sdraiò di nuovo, guardando Harry indossare una maglietta. “Eseguirò la routine del bagno con Lory tra un minuto.”  
“Probabilmente fai bene a lasciare Lottie con lei per un po’, sì,” concordò il ragazzo. “Verrò a portarvi la colazione più tardi.”  
Louis allungò una mano, afferrando quella di Harry prima che potesse lasciare la stanza. “Non vedo l’ora di vivere con te,” mormorò, riprendendo dove erano stati interrotti da Mallory.  
Harry si chinò e premette un caldo bacio sulla fronte di Louis prima di strofinare i loro nasi. “Mi piace l’idea di chiamare un posto _nostro_.”  
Nostro, pensò Louis, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi quando Harry scese le scale.  
Suonava molto come una promessa. _Per sempre_.  
  
+++  
  
Il caldo stava bruciando tutto inesorabilmente, facendo sudare la mano di Harry in quella di Louis. Il castano si era avvicinato a lui pochi minuti prima e il riccio non avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo nemmeno tra un milione di anni quando vide lo sguardo sul viso di Louis, le lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Il matrimonio era stato bellissimo, Lottie e Kian entrambi splendenti. Lui l’aveva sollevata da terra quando la cerimonia era finita, e lei gli aveva incorniciato il viso con le mani, incontrando il suo bacio. Louis aveva tirato su col naso accanto a lui, schiarendosi la gola, e il riccio gli aveva stretto la mano. Il ragazzo la strinse forte ma non lo aveva guardato quando si erano alzati tutti per seguire la coppia appena sposata verso le tende bianche di seta trasparenti.  
Tutti si erano congratulati con loro e Harry aveva aspettato il suo turno, lasciando che la famiglia andasse per prima. Aveva tenuto Mallory occupata, aggiustandole un po’ capelli. Quando fu il suo turno, aveva abbracciato per primo Kian, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena prima di voltarsi verso Lottie. L’aveva tirata vicino a lui e le aveva baciato la guancia.  
Successivamente, aveva trovato il suo posto assegnato tra Louis e Jay, sedendosi. Jay stava ancora tirando su col naso, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto.  
“Scusa, amore,” disse, guardando Harry. “Sono così imbarazzante.”  
“Niente affatto,” la rassicurò Harry, prendendole le mani tra le sue. “È stato un matrimonio così bello, e Lottie sembra così felice. Ero vicino alle lacrime anch’io. Anche Louis ha pianto.”  
“Non è vero,” borbottò il castano.  
Harry roteò gli occhi con affetto e strizzò l’occhio a Jay prima di voltarsi. “Non devi essere imbarazzato per questo, Lou.”  
“Ama così tanto le sue sorelle,” disse Jay, scoppiando di nuovo in lacrime.  
Louis gemette e Harry la tirò contro di lui, abbracciandola forte. “Sì,” disse piano, cullando dolcemente Jay.  
La donna si riprese dopo pochi minuti, baciando la guancia del giovane. “Sei meraviglioso, Harry. Louis è così fortunato ad averti.”  
Harry le sorrise, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Siamo entrambi fortunati.”  
Kian poi si alzò, attirando l’attenzione di tutti, e Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo lucidi, velati dalle lacrime, così il giovane poggiò una mano sulla sua coscia. Ci volle solo una frazione di secondo prima che la mano di Louis coprisse la sua.  
Una volta che Kian ebbe finito il suo discorso, Louis si irrigidì accanto a lui. Deglutì visibilmente a fatica prima di alzarsi, e il riccio vide le sue nocche diventare bianche quando strinse tra le mani il bicchiere di champagne.  
Poi si schiarì la gola. “Da quando Lottie ha compiuto diciotto anni, sapevo che si sarebbe sposata prima di me. Potrebbe essere un passo avanti a me in quel campo ora, ma questo non cambia il fatto che sia la mia sorellina. La mamma mi ha fatto giurare fin da quando lei era nella culla che avrei sempre dovuto proteggerla. Ad essere sincero, non ne ha mai avuto bisogno, ma mi piaceva fingere di non saperlo.” Tutti ridacchiarono e Louis sembrò sciogliersi un po’. “Beh, ora di certo non ha più bisogno che io mi occupi di lei, dato che ha incontrato Kian così presto dopo aver ricevuto la lettera. Penso di poter parlare anche a nome di mia madre e delle mie sorelle, quando dico che non avrei potuto chiedere qualcuno di meglio per Lots e Mallory. Sei così, così bravo per loro. Non ho mai visto Lottie così felice con qualcun altro. Vuoi sapere quando ho davvero pensato ‘Sì, questo qui può rimanere’ per la prima volta, però?”  
Kian sorrise, tenendo la mano di Lottie. “Quando le ho chiesto di andarsene da casa di tua madre?”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere con tutti gli altri, guardando Louis che sorrideva a Kian. “In realtà, no,” disse, aspettando che gli ospiti si calmassero di nuovo. “È stato quando ti ho visto guardare Lory. Le ami entrambe, e come fratello di Lottie e padrino di Mallory è tutto quello che potrei chiedere.”  
Harry vide l’espressione di Lottie addolcirsi, spostando lo sguardo da Louis a Kian, che aveva lo sguardo abbassato, le guance arrossate.  
“Allora, brindiamo a questi due che sono più che uniti dal destino,” Louis alzò il bicchiere. “A Kian e Lottie.”  
Tutti applaudirono e Harry sorrise a Louis quando rilasciò un respiro con sollievo. Lottie girò attorno al loro tavolo e cadde tra le braccia di Louis, singhiozzando un po’. Jay stava piangendo di nuovo accanto a lui, quindi le accarezzò la mano.  
Aveva ragione; Louis amava davvero le sue sorelle. E non solo le sue sorelle. Amava la sua famiglia con tutto il cuore.  
Lottie mormorò qualcosa a Louis che gli fece abbassare la testa e sorridere imbarazzato. Si sedette di nuovo e Lottie tornò al suo posto accanto a Kian.  
Harry si chinò verso Louis e gli prese la mascella, sorridendo dolcemente. “È stato adorabile, Lou.”  
Louis scrollò timidamente le spalle, lasciando che il riccio gli baciasse la guancia.  
Il buffet fu aperto e tutti si alzarono dai loro posti. Harry si liberò per primo della giacca, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Era contento di aver deciso di farsi crescere i capelli. Erano abbastanza lunghi adesso per racchiuderli in una crocchia, quindi fece esattamente quello.  
Mentre tutti gli altri andavano al buffet, Harry decise di prendere da bere prima. Ordinò una pinta per Louis e una bottiglia di vino per lui e Jay al bar. Louis stava tornando con un piatto pieno, sorridendogli quando vide la birra fredda.  
“Sei il migliore,” disse, prendendo il bicchiere da Harry con un bacio.  
Era stato facile, pensò Harry dopo un po’. Si stava adattando facilmente in questa famiglia. Louis era da qualche parte con alcuni dei suoi cugini e Harry sedeva con Fizzy e tre delle sue zie. Ovviamente lo stavano interrogando, pensando di essere furbe al riguardo. Fizzy gli sorrideva ogni tanto, sapendo esattamente a cosa miravano le domande delle sue zie.  
“Allora, che ne dici di te, Harry?” Chiese zia Sylvia. Era una signora rotonda con enormi capelli biondi. “Vuoi sposarti e avere figli un giorno?”  
“Ho sempre voluto bambini,” Harry pensò alla sua conversazione con Louis quella mattina, sorridendo tra sé. Guardava le persone sulla pista da ballo. Alcuni di loro si erano già tolti le scarpe e la maggior parte delle camicie da uomo mostrava macchie di umidità. “Quindi sì, al cento per cento.”  
La canzone cambiò e il riccio si mise a sedere, cercando immediatamente Louis. Avevano visto quella canzone suonata dal vivo a Leeds, e ora la considerava una delle loro canzoni. Con sua sorpresa, Louis entrò proprio in quel momento, attraversando la tenda con un sorriso luminoso e avvicinandosi a lui.  
Gli stava già tendendo la mano.  
“Se volete scusarmi,” disse il riccio e si alzò, lasciando che Louis lo trascinasse via.  
 _Sometimes you only get one chance._  
Louis lo fece girare, tirando indietro Harry abbastanza forte perché i loro petti si schiacciassero insieme. Il giovane si lasciò sfuggire una forte risata e lasciò che il castano prendesse il controllo. Il ritmo era veloce, la melodia elettrizzante e Harry si mise al passo in pochi secondi.  
Dovevano sembrare due sciocchi, visto che stavano ballando scioccamente su una canzone pop e cantando a squarciagola i testi. A lui non importava, però, tutto ciò che percepì furono le mani di Louis che lo guidavano, i suoi occhi che si increspavano per quanto stesse sorridendo e che ogni singola parola della canzone fosse vera.  
“You got a look in your eyes,” gli cantò Harry.  
“I knew you in a past life,” replicò Louis, colpendo la nota alta e facendo ridere ancora di più Harry.  
E a volte sembrava proprio così. Come se conoscesse Louis da sempre. Come se si fossero incontrati in una vita passata e Harry avesse già capito tutto. Come se Louis avesse bisogno di una sola occhiata per conoscere il suo cuore.  
Rotearono di nuovo e il riccio perse l’equilibrio. Louis però era lì, lo prese per mano e lo tirò indietro, di nuovo tra le sue braccia. I loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, e proprio come la prima volta mille farfalle eruppero nel suo stomaco. Quando Louis aveva alzato la testa e lo aveva guardato quella sera, Harry aveva capito di essere fottuto.  
 _Uno sguardo e la valanga cade. Uno sguardo e il mio battito cardiaco si ferma._  
Louis ridacchiò, incorniciando il viso di Harry con le mani e baciandolo quando la canzone finì. Erano entrambi accaldati e sudati e respiravano affannosamente, e Harry non voleva altro che una bevanda ghiacciata. O il bagno. Louis sapeva di birra e torta di frutta, facendo sospirare contento il riccio, inghiottendo tutte le piccole risatine del castano che semplicemente non si fermavano.  
“Ecco qua,” furono interrotti e qualcosa venne spinto tra le mani di Harry.  
Si ritrasse abbastanza da vedere Lottie in piedi accanto a loro, sorridendo e tendendo il suo bouquet verso di lui.  
“Che cosa---?”  
“Ho deciso che è stupido lanciarlo,” disse, spingendolo di nuovo verso di lui. “Sono la sposa, quindi dovrei decidere chi lo riceve. E voi due siete davvero troppo, troppo carini. Harry, sposalo subito.”  
Harry la fissò per un momento, poi guardò Louis che stava sbattendo le palpebre anche lui, incredulo. Quando il castano catturò la sua attenzione, scoppiarono entrambi a ridere di nuovo. Il resto delle persone intorno applaudì e Harry prese il bouquet, baciando la guancia di Lottie.  
“Grazie,” disse piano, avvicinandosi abbastanza in modo che solo Lottie potesse sentirlo. “E lo farò.”  
Lei sorrise vivacemente e Harry la baciò di nuovo sulla guancia, solo perché poteva. Poi si rivolse a Louis mentre metteva con cura il bouquet su uno dei tavoli. “Adesso però...” rifletté, osservando il castano attentamente. Louis lo osservava con uno sguardo interrogativo, ovviamente non capendo cosa stesse succedendo.  
Con un semplice movimento, il riccio avvolse le braccia intorno alla sua vita e lo sollevò, gettandolo sopra la sua spalla. Louis strillò, protestando e dimenandosi, ma Harry non lo lasciò scappare. Tenne Louis saldamente, accarezzandogli il sedere e uscendo dalla tenda. Fuori, il sole lo colpì, facendogli strizzare gli occhi contro la luce intensa.  
“Harry, no!” Gridò Louis, scalciando i piedi.  
“Oh sì,” gridò lui subito prima di lanciare il ragazzo direttamente nella piscina. Non aspettò un secondo prima di seguirlo.  
Louis si avvicinò con un sussulto, i capelli che si attaccavano sul viso e le guance rosse. “Pagherai per questo, Styles.”  
“Voglio proprio vedere,” disse il giovane, cercando di sfuggire alle mani di Louis. Strillò quando il castano lo prese, tirandolo sott’acqua e solleticandogli i fianchi. Harry cercò di dimenarsi, ma Louis non glielo permise, anzi lo solleticò di più.  
Quando riemersero di nuovo, Louis mise le braccia intorno al collo di Harry, respirando affannosamente e sorridendo con così tanta gioia che il riccio non poté fare a meno di baciarlo. Louis appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, accarezzandogli i capelli bagnati.  
“Anche io anche io!” Mallory strillò dal bordo della piscina, saltando su e giù.  
Louis fece l’occhiolino a Harry e lasciò la presa per prenderla. Quando fece un altro passo verso il bordo, Kian le si avvicinò e la strinse a sé, saltando nella piscina con lei. Harry vide Jay, Fizzy e Lottie ridere dall’altra parte, e altri ospiti si unirono, saltando nella grande piscina con i vestiti addosso.  
Quando Mallory li raggiunse per spruzzargli dell’acqua, Harry reagì con il minimo sforzo.  
  
+++  
  
“Lou, esci dalla mia cucina!”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, trattenendo un sorriso affettuoso. Chiuse il frigo, tenendo in mano due bottiglie di birra. “Ho appena preso della birra, Haz. È anche la mia cucina.”  
“In questo momento è mia,” disse il giovane, voltandosi per sorridere al suo fidanzato da sopra la spalla.  
Louis si mise in punta di piedi per premere un veloce bacio sulle labbra di Harry e guardò verso il punto in cui Barbara stava tagliando le carote. “Vado via.”  
Quella sera avevano organizzato una cena di Natale con i loro amici. Era una specie di inaugurazione della casa e anche una festa di compleanno per Louis, dato che i due ragazzi si erano trasferiti da poco, solo poche settimane prima. Trovare un posto in realtà non era stato così difficile, ma Harry aveva voluto un appartamento che potessero permettersi insieme, il che significava parti uguali. Ciò aveva reso la loro ricerca un po’ più difficile.  
Dal momento che Louis guadagnava molti più soldi di Harry nel suo lavoro, si era offerto di prendere una parte maggiore dell’affitto. Sfortunatamente, il riccio non era d’accordo. Aveva insistito per pagare la sua parte da solo e l’appartamento che avrebbero preso insieme doveva essere conveniente per poter così permettersi di pagare la sua parte d’affitto.  
In ottobre avevano finalmente trovato qualcosa, un appartamento con tre camere da letto, una cucina spaziosa e un bagno lussuoso. La doccia era ancora più elegante di quella nel vecchio appartamento di Louis, e Harry aveva voluto quella casa dal momento in cui l’aveva vista.  
Quando tornò in soggiorno, Niall stava guardando il calcio in TV, i piedi appollaiati sul loro tavolino. Louis gli porse una birra e si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Se qualcuno ci guardasse, probabilmente ci vedrebbero in bianco e nero,” commentò Niall, aprendo la sua bottiglia.  
“Cosa intendi?”  
“Siamo seduti qui, guardando il calcio e bevendo birra,” spiegò Niall, rivolgendosi a Louis per far tintinnare la sua bottiglia contro la sua. “E Babs e Harry sono in cucina a cucinare. Uno stereotipo, un cliché vivente, giusto?”  
Louis rise, scuotendo la testa. “Tu servi lo stereotipo. Harry ed io no, dato che siamo entrambi uomini.”  
“Non cambia il fatto che uno di voi guarda il calcio e beve birra, mentre l’altro è in cucina,” Niall si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Mi sono offerto di aiutare,” fece notare Louis. “Ma non hanno voluto.”  
“Già, perché fai schifo in cucina,” disse Niall, sbuffando.  
“Non lo sono. Solo perché ho bruciato le uova una volta non significa che sono troppo stupido per cucinare,” ribatté Louis.  
“E solo perché non sei troppo stupido per cucinare, non significa che le cose che cucini siano effettivamente buone,” sorrise il biondo. “Touché!”  
“Vaffanculo,” borbottò il castano, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla televisione.  
“Comunque, dove sono Liam e Zayn?” Chiese Niall. “Sono in ritardo.”  
“Forse vengono con Eleanor e Max?” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Ed verrà sicuramente più tardi perché Athina lavora fino alle sette.”  
Niall annuì, guardando di nuovo Louis. “Haz ha detto che Luke gli ha chiesto se poteva portare qualcuno. Credi che sia la sua anima gemella?”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio, ingurgitando dell’altra birra. “Harry mi ha detto che si trova in una situazione un po’ complicata con la sua anima gemella.”  
“È quello che ci ha detto una volta,” confermò Niall, annuendo. “Ho pensato che potesse aver menzionato qualcos’altro a voi ragazzi. Voglio dire, è passato del tempo da allora.”  
“Niente che io sappia,” il giovane scosse la testa. “Ma spero per lui che funzioni. È un ragazzo così carino, davvero. Merita di essere felice.”  
“Aww, Lou,” mormorò Niall. “Continua così e dovrò bandirti dal divano virile alla cucina femminile.”  
Entrambi risero e Louis batté il piede contro lo stinco di Niall per quel commento.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Chiese Barbara quando entrò, sedendosi sulla poltrona.  
“Il tuo ragazzo è un misogino,” rispose Louis seccamente.  
Barbara aggrottò la fronte, ma a quanto pare decise che non valeva la pena commentare. “L’appartamento è davvero incantevole, Louis,” disse invece. “Adoro la disposizione dei mobili.”  
“Grazie. Mi sarebbe piaciuto un balcone,” ammise il castano con un’alzata di spalle, “ma a parte questo è davvero perfetto.”  
“Harry me lo ha detto,” Barbara bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere di vino che aveva portato dalla cucina. “Ha detto che si sente in colpa per il fatto che non hai potuto avere il tuo balcone.”  
Il castano rise piano, scuotendo la testa. “Continua a dirlo. Ma volevamo entrambi questo appartamento.”  
In quel momento suonò il campanello e Louis si alzò per aprire la porta. Lasciò entrare Liam, Zayn, Max ed Eleanor, salutando ciascuno di loro con un abbraccio e li guidò all’interno. Harry era già nella sala da pranzo della cucina, i capelli un po’ scompigliati e il grembiule natalizio macchiato di salsa. Era adorabile.  
“Possiamo avere un balcone per il nostro prossimo appartamento,” sussurrò Louis quando gli altri si sedettero, avvolgendo le dita attorno al polso di Harry.  
“Ci siamo appena trasferiti e stai già pensando di trasferirti di nuovo?” Harry gli sorrise.  
“Beh…” il castano alzò le spalle, ammiccando. “Questo posto diventerà troppo piccolo una volta che avremo figli.”  
La bocca del riccio si spalancò, come sempre quando parlavano di quell’argomento. Il matrimonio e i figli erano le due cose che lo facevano andare avanti - sempre. Non ne avevano nemmeno parlato seriamente, e nessuno dei due aveva ancora fatto la fatidica domanda.  
Tuttavia, erano entrambi certi di dove tutto ciò li stesse portando. Entrambi sapevano che sarebbero durati per sempre- ed erano pronti al matrimonio, ai figli e all’invecchiare insieme. Quella non era nemmeno più una domanda.  
“Voglio una casa, allora,” mormorò Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis. “Una vera casa con un giardino. E un balcone attaccato alla nostra camera da letto.”  
Louis sorrise, annuendo dolcemente. “Questo è quello che avremo.”  
Si sedettero, gli altri già impegnati in conversazioni. Eleanor stava riempiendo i bicchieri di vino e Liam stava distribuendo piccoli regali per tutti.  
“Hai davvero comprato un regalo a tutti, Liam?” Chiese Louis, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Beh, tra due giorni è Natale,” notò Liam. “Non hai sentito quello che ho appena detto?”  
Niall indicò Harry e Louis con un sorrisetto. “Erano troppo occupati a fantasticare sul loro futuro.”  
“Come se voi ragazzi non l’aveste mai fatto,” ribatté il riccio. “Ho sentito te e Babs discutere di opzioni per la luna di miele la scorsa settimana. E Liam e Zayn probabilmente hanno già preparato tutto. Sono davvero sorpreso che non abbiamo ancora ricevuto un invito a nozze.”  
Liam lo fissò come un cervo catturato dai fari. All’inizio, Louis pensava che avrebbe confessato che in realtà, sì, erano già fidanzati. Poi notò Barbara che guardava nervosamente tra Niall e Liam, e Zayn che abbassava lo sguardo, la bocca che formava una linea sottile. Eleanor aveva smesso di versare il vino, stringendo la bottiglia tra le mani.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Louis, accigliandosi.  
Harry si alzò, apparendo agitato, sincera preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. “Mi dispiace se ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato.”  
“No, Harry,” lo rassicurò Liam. Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di Zayn e si scambiarono una rapida occhiata. Il moro annuì dolcemente. “Non ne facciamo un affare di stato, sai,” continuò Liam, guardando i due ragazzi. “Ecco perché solo pochissime persone nella nostra vita lo sanno.”  
Louis non riusciva a ricordare di essere mai stato così confuso nella sua vita prima. Guardò Liam da vicino, vide Zayn coprire la mano del ragazzo sulla sua spalla con la propria, probabilmente per esortarlo ad andare avanti. Louis non aveva idea di cosa diavolo potesse mai essere così difficile da dire.  
“Legalmente, non siamo anime gemelle,” disse infine Liam. “Siamo entrambi destinati ad altre persone.”  
Harry sussultò accanto a Louis. “Non ci credo,” sussurrò. “Ragazzi, sembrate così… così-” si interruppe bruscamente, scuotendo la testa.  
“Destinati?” Niall disse per lui a bassa voce.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, cercando di liberarsi dal suo stupore. Era letteralmente senza parole.  
“Come fate…” Anche Harry sembrava spaesato e confuso. “Come fate a mantenere salda la cosa? Insomma, fondamentalmente è illegale, giusto?”  
“Beh, non ci metteremo nei guai finché non cercheremo di registrare un matrimonio o qualcosa del genere,” spiegò Liam, sedendosi accanto a Zayn. “Ovviamente, non ne parliamo nemmeno alla gente. La maggior parte delle persone non accetta, a dire il vero. Vivere con qualcun altro che non è la tua legittima anima gemella è trattato come un crimine dalla maggior parte delle persone.”  
“Come lo sapete?” Sbottò Louis, attirando l’attenzione di tutti su di lui. “Voglio dire. Se non siete andati dagli ufficiali, come fai a sapere che non siete anime gemelle?”  
“Ovviamente non ci siamo incontrati nelle date assegnate,” sottolineò Zayn. “Ci siamo conosciuti molto prima. In realtà, Liam non ha ancora incontrato la sua legittima anima gemella.”  
“Cosa succede se---?”  
“Non succederà per altri quarant’anni,” disse Liam prima ancora che Harry potesse formulare la domanda. “Il mio appuntamento è fissato per quando avrò sessantanove anni. Chissà se sarò ancora vivo.”  
“E tu?” Louis voleva sapere, guardando Zayn.  
Zayn si guardò nervosamente intorno al tavolo, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Ho incontrato la mia anima gemella. Capisci benissimo quando la incontri, lo sapete bene. Ma quello che provavo per quella persona non si avvicinava nemmeno un po’ a come mi sentivo per Liam dall’inizio. Quindi è davvero un gioco da ragazzi.”  
“E l’altra persona, però?” La voce di Harry era tranquilla. “Insomma, gli è stata strappata via la sua anima gemella. Non è sbagliato?”  
“Harry,” sibilò Louis, toccando il suo ginocchio con il suo. “Non farlo.”  
“No, è una preoccupazione legittima,” ammise Liam, scuotendo la testa. “In realtà siamo abbastanza fortunati, perché anche l’anima gemella di Zayn ha già qualcun altro. Quindi non ci sono stati litigi o azioni legali.”  
“È possibile?” Chiese Harry. “Avere azioni legali?”  
Liam annuì. “Di fronte alla legge, appartieni a qualcuno. In realtà, per ogni persona, ci sono moduli di registro di matrimonio già preparati con il nome della loro anima gemella. È l’unica persona con cui puoi registrare il matrimonio. Possono intraprendere azioni legali se tu, per qualsiasi motivo, neghi questo legame. Non succede spesso, però.”  
“Non lo sapevo,” disse Louis a bassa voce. “È orribile.”  
“Costringere qualcuno a fare qualcosa che non vuole, sì,” confermò Niall. “Succede spesso nel nostro lavoro.”  
“E che mi dici della cosa contraria, però?” Chiese Louis. “Non c’è un modo anche per te di intraprendere azioni legali? Nella tua situazione dovrebbe essere possibile, giusto?”  
Liam annuì. “Ci sono alcune scappatoie, sì. Ma dal momento che non sappiamo chi sia la mia anima gemella, è difficile. Non avremo un permesso, almeno non credo.”  
“Mi dispiace,” borbottò Harry e Louis lo guardò, vedendo la sua espressione preoccupata. “Deve essere difficile per te.”  
“A volte lo è,” confermò Zayn. Lanciò un’occhiata a Liam, tendendogli la mano. “Per lo più, non ha molta importanza. Nessuno lo sa, quindi non dobbiamo affrontare il controllo o l’incomprensione di altre persone.”  
“Il problema più grande è davvero il lato legale,” aggiunse Liam, scrollando le spalle. “Se succede qualcosa a uno di noi, l’altro non ottiene nulla. Non esiste un _noi_ , non davvero. Non esiste una cosa come _nostra_.”  
“E bambini,” aggiunse Barbara dall’altro lato del tavolo. “Non possono adottare, ovviamente.”  
Louis riuscì a sentire Harry tremare, e tutti caddero in silenzio. Saltarono quando suonò di nuovo il campanello.  
“Lo apprezzeremmo, se lo teneste per voi,” disse Liam, guardando di nuovo Harry e Louis.  
“Certo,” disse Louis, con il cuore dolorante per i suoi amici. “E, sai.” Sostenne lo sguardo di Liam, annuendo dolcemente. “Non cambia nulla.”  
Liam sorrise, la sua espressione incredibilmente gentile. “Non pensavamo che sarebbe successo nulla, ecco perché abbiamo deciso di dirvelo ragazzi.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Harry alzandosi dalla sedia. Andò prima ad abbracciare Liam e Zayn, mormorando qualcosa a ciascuno di loro. Quindi lasciò la stanza per aprire la porta per i loro nuovi ospiti.  
Louis guardò Niall e Barbara che stavano guardando la scena con espressioni cupe, entrambi ovviamente colpiti. Eleanor e Max, che erano rimasti completamente in silenzio per tutta la conversazione, si stavano sussurrando qualcosa a vicenda. Sembravano preoccupati, e Max aveva appoggiato la mano sulla coscia di Eleanor come per rassicurarla.  
Erano tutti grandi amici di Liam e Zayn, e Louis non aspirava ad essere niente di meno.  
  
+++  
  
“Possiamo pulire domani?” Chiese Louis, allungando le braccia sopra la testa, sdraiato sul divano. Si era già spogliato, non indossava altro che i suoi boxer.  
Harry entrò in soggiorno, una scodella in mano, mentre prendeva un cucchiaio di pudding di Natale. “Non è poi così tanto. Zayn e Luke mi hanno aiutato a pulire la cucina prima.”  
“Che siano benedetti,” disse Louis, facendo cenno a Harry di unirsi a lui.  
Finendo il suo budino, il giovane si avvicinò. Posò la ciotola sul tavolino da caffè prima di scavalcare Louis e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe. Appoggiò la testa sulla pancia nuda del castano, i piedi penzoloni dal divano. “Buon compleanno.”  
Louis ridacchiò quando il riccio iniziò a premere piccoli baci sulla sua pelle, le sue dita si aggrovigliarono automaticamente nei suoi capelli. “Penso che tu l’abbia già detto. Qualche volta.”  
“Vale la pena ripeterlo,” mormorò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi e strofinando la guancia contro l’addome di Louis.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, passando delicatamente le dita tra i capelli di Harry e fissando il soffitto. “Cosa ne pensi di Mark?” Chiese allora, pensando all’amico che Luke aveva portato.  
“È carino,” disse il riccio, dimenando i piedi. “Sembra che lui e Luke siano molto uniti. Inoltre, ha portato del vino. Da una prima impressione generale, direi che è stato accettato nella cerchia ristretta.”  
“Immagino di sì,” concordò il castano, accigliandosi tra sé. “Andava d’accordo con Niall. Eleanor lo adora. Ma-”  
“Ma?” Harry alzò la testa.  
“Penso che io non gli piacessi davvero?” Il giovane scrollò le spalle, afferrando un ricciolo dalla tempia di Harry per infilarlo dietro il suo orecchio.  
Il riccio si accigliò, scuotendo la testa. “Non credo. Perché hai avuto questa impressione?”  
“Ha continuato a guardarmi in modo strano?” Louis inclinò la testa, cercando di ricordare un certo caso. “E mi ha ignorato più volte quando gli ho parlato.”  
“Stavano succedendo così tante cose,” sottolineò Harry, sfiorando le ossa dei fianchi di Louis con i pollici. “Sono sicuro che non è stato intenzionale.”  
“Sì, forse,” concordò il castano. Probabilmente era meglio lasciar perdere. Forse era stata la sua immaginazione e Mark non si era affatto comportato in modo diverso con lui.  
“Una cosa è certa, però,” parlò di nuovo Harry. “Non è l’anima gemella di Luke.”  
“Come lo sai?” Chiese Louis, appoggiando la testa all’indietro sul bracciolo del divano. “Hai appena detto che sono molto uniti. A me sembravano molto familiari l’uno con l’altro.”  
“Ma non come coppia,” commentò Harry. “E Luke ha detto che la sua anima gemella non se n’è ancora accorta. Non c’erano sguardi di desiderio da parte sua. Neanche uno.”  
“Vero,” concordò Louis.  
“Forse possiamo aiutarlo? Voglio dire,” aggiunse il riccio, scrollando leggermente le spalle, il tessuto di lana del suo maglione che sfiorava la coscia del suo ragazzo. “Se ci dicesse chi è, potremmo provare ad organizzare qualcosa per farglielo notare?”  
Louis rise, scuotendo la testa. “Vuoi giocare a Cupido?”  
“Voglio solo che anche lui sia felice,” sottolineò Harry.  
“Certo che lo vuoi,” Louis sorrise con affetto a se stesso.  
“Sì,” disse il riccio, alzando la testa e strisciando un po’ per baciare il mento di Louis. “Sai, ho avuto la fortuna di ottenere tutto. Voglio solo che i miei amici abbiano lo stesso. Se lo meritano.”  
Louis pensò a Liam e Zayn, a quello che avevano detto loro quella sera, e si chiese se le persone potessero essere veramente felici solo con la loro legittima anima gemella. Liam e Zayn sembravano abbastanza felici l’uno dell’altro.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” gli assicurò il castano. “Guarda Liam e Zayn. Sono felici.”  
Il riccio annuì, cercando il viso di Louis. C’era un po’ di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. “Per ora funziona. Ma funzionerà per sempre? È come hanno detto. Non saranno mai un tutt’uno di fronte alla legge.”  
“Non avranno mai quello che abbiamo noi,” mormorò Louis, sentendosi improvvisamente molto triste. Era come un pugno che gli stringeva il cuore, facendolo sentire impotente. “Non capisco. Sono perfetti l’uno per l’altro. Deve esserci un problema tecnico nel sistema.”  
“È quello che pensavo,” concordò Harry. “Dev’essere un errore.”  
Sospirando, Louis tirò Harry più vicino, le sue braccia avvolte intorno al suo corpo. “Siamo così, così fortunati. Non l’avevo capito prima. Ma lo siamo.”  
Harry annuì, le sue labbra formavano promesse silenziose contro il collo di Louis. Rimasero sdraiati così per un po’, accoccolati l’uno all’altro, respirandosi a vicenda. I pensieri del castano andarono alla deriva in un luogo lontano, un luogo nel futuro dove lui e Harry erano sposati, i loro figli che correvano per una casa enorme, con il gattino che l’indomani avrebbe regalato a Harry per Natale, tutto cresciuto, sdraiato sullo stomaco del riccio su un’amaca nel loro grande giardino.  
Non sembrava affatto un sogno. Tutto sarebbe successo, perché aveva trovato Harry e il riccio aveva trovato lui.  
“Ehi, Lou,” disse Harry, alzando di nuovo la testa. “Ho un altro regalo per te.”  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio. “Oltre ai biglietti dei ManU?”  
“Ho qualcosa che volevo darti in privato,” borbottò il giovane, chinandosi per baciarlo brevemente.  
“Sesso di compleanno!” Louis era raggiante. “Mi farai uno strip show?”  
Harry rise contro la sua mascella. “Che ne dici di scartare il regalo da solo?”  
Louis sorrise, spingendo Harry in modo da farli rotolare. Aprì i jeans del ragazzo, tirandoli sui fianchi e fino alle ginocchia.  
“Sei come un bambino,” commentò Harry, ridacchiando senza fiato. “Nessuna pazienza.”  
“Cosa dovrebbe significare?” Louis lo guardò accigliato.  
“Potresti scartare tutto il resto prima di vincere il jackpot. Risparmiarti il meglio per ultimo, sai,” spiegò Harry.  
Louis sorrise, chinandosi per premere un bacio sul suo inguine. “Voglio solo avere un assaggio.”  
Il riccio non rispose, si limitò a sollevare leggermente i fianchi. Louis li premette di nuovo verso il basso, posando la bocca sul suo membro per un momento prima di alzarsi. Aiutò Harry a sedersi e gli tirò il maglione da sopra la testa.  
E si bloccò.  
C’era una garza fresca che copriva le clavicole di Harry. Per un momento fu preso dal panico perché pensava che il suo ragazzo avesse una ferita reale di cui non gli aveva parlato. Poi si rese conto che non era quel tipo di garza.  
Copriva un tatuaggio.  
“Rimuovila,” sussurrò Harry, la voce piena di emozione.  
Louis fece un respiro profondo, allungando la mano per sfiorare la benda bianca con la punta delle dita. “Quando l’hai fatto?”  
“Ieri,” disse Harry. “Mi puoi aiutare con l’unguento?”  
“Okay,” sussurrò il giovane, iniziando delicatamente a staccare la garza. Di tanto in tanto i suoi occhi si fissavano su quelli di Harry. Stava guardando il suo viso con attesa.  
Lentamente, il tatuaggio apparì e il respiro di Louis si bloccò. C’erano due uccelli, uno sotto ciascuna delle clavicole di Harry. Erano uno di fronte all’altro, come se volassero l’uno verso l’altro, entrambi abbastanza dettagliati da mostrare le singole piume.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò, deglutendo a fatica. Le sue dita erano un tocco fantasma sul tatuaggio, ma cercava di non toccarlo visto che era fresco. “Sono bellissimi.”  
Harry sorrise, i denti che gli affondavano nel labbro inferiore. “L’ho fatto per te. Beh, per noi.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, fissando gli occhi del giovane. “Per noi?”  
“Siamo noi,” confermò Harry. “Guarda, questo è un po’ più piccolo dell’altro.”  
“Solo leggermente,” commentò Louis, esaminando l’uccello a sinistra. “Non è quasi nemmeno evidente.”  
Harry rise, scuotendo la testa, ma ormai sapeva di non poter discutere con il ragazzo su questo. Il castano gli sorrise, soddisfatto del fatto che l’altro uccello non fosse davvero _molto_ più piccolo. Ed erano veramente belli. Voleva tracciare un dito sul sopracciglio dell’uccello sinistro, voleva toccare le linee sottili delle ali.  
“Lo adoro,” disse Louis, il suo sguardo attirato di nuovo sul tatuaggio. “È come se volassero l’uno dall’altro per trovarsi.”  
“Come abbiamo fatto noi,” concordò Harry.  
“Ne voglio davvero uno anch’io, adesso,” ammise Louis, sfiorando con le dita il petto di Harry, proprio sotto gli uccelli.  
“Forse qualcuno ti ha dato una carta regalo e un appuntamento come regalo di Natale,” rifletté il riccio, le fossette che spuntarono sulle sue guance.  
Il castano si avvicinò, baciando il punto dove c’era il cuore di Harry. “Ti amo tanto.”  
“Lo so,” rispose il riccio, avvicinandosi a lui, entrambi attenti a non toccare il tatuaggio. Aprì le labbra per Louis e si tuffarono nel bacio, le lingue che si incontrarono per prime. Sospirò, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore di Louis. “Lo so.”  
Senza esitazione, Louis chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Quando le dita di Harry corsero sul suo corpo e le sue labbra tracciarono ogni linea, stranamente gli sembrava di volare.  
  
+++  
  
Harry era nervoso.  
Sapeva che non c’era motivo di essere nervoso. Logicamente, non c’era davvero. Ciò non impedì al suo cuore di battergli fuori dal petto e alle sue mani di sudare, però.  
Oggi era il giorno.  
Conosceva Louis da quasi un anno ormai, quindi la domanda di certo non veniva fuori dal nulla. Avevano parlato di matrimonio più e più volte, e Harry voleva solo sigillare la loro promessa. Fare il passo successivo.  
Non c’era un solo motivo per aspettare ancora.  
Guardò di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, controllando il cielo quasi scuro. Inspirò profondamente, guardando le nuvole grigie diventare nere. Le previsioni del tempo avevano previsto pioggia dopo mezzanotte, il che andava bene. Era aprile e quei giorni erano sorprendentemente miti – come previsto dalla primavera. Ciò rese Harry ottimista riguardo al suo piano di stasera.  
Sarebbero dovuti uscire un po’ dalla città, ma aveva trovato un ottimo posto per guardare la pioggia di meteoriti prevista per quella sera. Quando l’aveva letto sul giornale l’altra mattina, aveva capito che era l’occasione perfetta. Secondo l’articolo, sarebbe stata visibile verso le dieci, il che era un buon momento; non troppo presto, non troppo tardi. Sarebbero partiti prima della pioggia, sarebbero tornati a casa verso mezzanotte e avrebbero trascorso il resto della notte a festeggiare il loro fidanzamento.  
Toccandosi i polsi, Harry prese un profondo respiro, passando il pollice sulla manica della camicia. Era perfettamente preparato. Aveva l’anello, aveva il discorso e aveva preparato un cestino da picnic con i panini preferiti di Louis. Niente poteva andare storto.  
Quando Louis tornò a casa, Dog - il gatto grigio che Louis aveva comprato per Harry lo scorso Natale - saltò giù dal davanzale e corse verso la porta d’ingresso. Harry lo seguì, vedendo Louis che si toglieva le scarpe.  
“Puoi lasciarle,” disse il riccio, guardando l’orologio. “Comunque dobbiamo partire tra pochi minuti.”  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo, accarezzando la testa di Dog. Lei faceva le fusa. “Non pensi che pioverà?”  
Harry sussultò, scuotendo la testa. “Certo che no. Perché dovrebbe piovere?”  
“Io penso che pioverà,” fece notare Louis.  
“Non fuori città,” ribatté Harry. “Hanno detto che la pioggia di meteoriti sarebbe stata sicuramente visibile stasera.”  
“È così nuvoloso,” mormorò Louis, più a se stesso che a Harry.  
Il cuore del riccio sprofondò. “Quindi non vuoi andare?”  
Louis lo guardò e prima ancora di rispondere, Harry sapeva di aver vinto. Il suo ragazzo non gli negava mai nulla quando sapeva che qualcosa era veramente importante per lui. “Certo che possiamo andare. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene.”  
“Okay,” disse Harry sollevato, facendo qualche passo per raggiungere Louis e baciarlo. “Prendi una giacca calda ed io prendo il cestino. Ho già tutto il resto in macchina.”  
“Perché sei così eccitato per questo?” Chiese Louis, un accenno di divertimento nella sua voce. Accarezzò il sedere del ragazzo prima di dirigersi in camera da letto. “Non hai mai visto una stella cadente prima?”  
“Sì,” gli disse Harry, mettendosi le scarpe. “Ma non una vera pioggia di meteoriti.”  
Il castano tornò dopo pochi secondi, con indosso un maglione diverso. “Allora, dove stiamo andando esattamente?”  
“Dartford,” gli disse Harry. “O, beh, un posto vicino a Dartford.”  
Lasciarono l’appartamento e presero la macchina di Harry. Louis spense la radio per mettere su uno dei suoi CD. Era già buio, solo un leggero barlume di luce solare visibile all’orizzonte, e Harry si sentiva sempre più entusiasta ogni secondo che passava.  
Finora tutto era andato secondo i piani.  
“A proposito,” disse Louis dopo un po’, voltandosi verso di lui. “Ho pensato di andare da qualche parte per il nostro anniversario?”  
Il riccio teneva gli occhi sulla strada. “A maggio?”  
“Voglio dire, non dobbiamo partire proprio quei giorni perché così ci perderemo il lavoro, visto che sarà un martedì. O mercoledì. Sai,” il castano scrollò le spalle. “Ma potremmo andarci il fine settimana dopo? Probabilmente qualcosa nel Sud. Brighton o Torquay?”  
“Suona bene,” disse Harry, annuendo.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, e quando Harry lo guardò lo trovò accigliato.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sei strano oggi,” fece notare il ragazzo.  
Harry rise, ma sembrava forzato anche a se stesso. Buon Dio, doveva riprendersi, altrimenti avrebbe rovinato tutto. “Non lo sono.”  
Il castano non obiettò, si limitò ad appoggiarsi di nuovo allo schienale, tirando fuori il cellulare. Con la coda dell’occhio, il riccio vide che stava scrivendo e si rilassò di nuovo. Ormai era quasi ora- mancava solo un’ora e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Si accigliò ai propri pensieri, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Questo lo faceva sembrare un lavoro di routine, quando in realtà non lo era. Tuttavia, anche se sapeva che non c’era modo che Louis avrebbe detto di no, aveva paura che in qualche modo qualcosa sarebbe andato storto.  
Fermò la macchina in mezzo al nulla. C’era un campo lì e, proprio come Harry si era aspettato, l’area era completamente deserta. Faceva un po’ più freddo che a Londra qui fuori, ed era molto più ventoso.  
Harry guardò il cielo, aggrottando la fronte verso le nuvole scure.  
“Haz, piccolo,” disse Louis tranquillamente, mettendosi accanto a lui. “Non credo proprio che il cielo schiarirà.”  
“Dovrebbe,” disse lui, cercando di rimanere ottimista. “Vedrai, tra un’ora guarderemo quelle stelle cadenti.”  
Il castano sospirò, e il riccio sapeva che era quel tipo di sospiro che annunciava che Louis stava perdendo la pazienza. Cercò di ignorarlo, aprendo il bagagliaio della macchina per tirare fuori il cestino da picnic e una coperta.  
“Ho fatto dei panini,” annunciò Harry, stendendo la coperta. “Dai, siediti.”  
Louis non si mosse, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans. “È ridicolo, Harry. Comincerà a piovere tra pochi minuti. Perché sei così ostinato a fare questa cosa?”  
“Non pioverà,” disse Harry, e fu smentito nello stesso secondo, con la prima goccia di pioggia che gli colpì il naso. Iniziò lentamente a piovigginare su di loro.  
“Dovremmo tornare a casa,” disse Louis, voltandosi per andare alla macchina.  
Il giovane fu preso dal panico. Non era così che aveva pianificato il tutto. Louis non avrebbe dovuto andarsene. “Aspetta!” Gridò, seguendo Louis. “Andiamo, Lou. Dobbiamo restare.”  
“Cosa c’è che non va in te, Harry?” Il castano si fermò davanti alla macchina, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui. Cominciò a piovere molto più forte, la pioggia gli inzuppò i capelli, la sua frangia si appiattì sulla fronte.  
“Possiamo aspettare che finisca, vero?” Suggerì Harry, la camicia che pendeva pesante dalle spalle, già fradicia. “Mangeremo in macchina e-”  
“Penso di averne avuto abbastanza,” intervenne Louis, scuotendo la testa e superando Harry. “Prenderemo entrambi un raffreddore se restiamo qui.”  
“Non puoi andartene, Louis.”  
“Non avrei dovuto essere d’accordo con questo in primo luogo,” rispose Louis, raccogliendo la coperta dal pavimento. Questo effettivamente fece male, costringendo il riccio a premere le sue labbra insieme. “Puoi tornare a casa con me adesso o restare qui e bagnarti, Haz.”  
Harry guardò Louis rimettere tutto in macchina e all’improvviso si sentì disperato, arrabbiato e distrutto, tutto in una volta. Ovviamente il suo ragazzo non poteva sapere cosa significasse tutto questo per lui, cosa avesse programmato per quella sera e quanto fosse davvero importante tutto questo. Tuttavia, non riuscì a trattenere le sue parole.  
“Perché devi essere così idiota?” Scoppiò, alzando le braccia.  
“Scusami?” Louis inarcò un sopracciglio, spazzolandosi indietro i capelli bagnati con una mano. “Sono io l’idiota? Chi è quello che guida fuori sotto la pioggia battente per guardare delle stupide stelle cadenti?”  
“Doveva essere romantico!” Replicò il riccio, facendo un passo avanti.  
“Beh, Harry, se vuoi essere romantico, avresti potuto accendere qualche candela e cucinare per me o qualcosa del genere,” suggerì Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non ho idea del motivo per il quale tu sia così ossessionato da queste meteore.”  
“Perché era l’occasione perfetta per chiederti di sposarmi,” esplose Harry, coprendosi immediatamente la bocca quando si rese conto di quello che aveva detto.  
Louis lo fissò, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Per chiedermi- cosa?”  
“Cazzo,” sussurrò il giovane, precipitandosi verso la macchina. “Dimentica ciò che ho detto.”  
Louis gli afferrò il polso quando cercò di superarlo. Si avvicinò a lui, fissandolo in viso con occhi curiosi. “Hai fatto tutto questo per chiedermi di sposarti?”  
“Beh, sarebbe stato carino,” mormorò il riccio, fissando le loro scarpe. Anche le Vans di Louis erano completamente fradice. “Un picnic di notte, stelle cadenti, solo noi due qui.”  
“Oh, cazzo. Harry,” disse il castano gentilmente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, con le dita che sfioravano i suoi capelli bagnati. “Avrei dovuto sapere che si trattava di qualcosa del genere.”  
“Mi dispiace,” esclamò Harry, sentendosi stupido e imbarazzato per se stesso.  
“No no no,” protestò il castano, baciando tutto il suo viso. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di essermi incazzato.”  
Harry scosse semplicemente la testa, portando le mani alla vita di Louis. Chiuse gli occhi, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo.  
“Ehi,” mormorò Louis, sollevando di nuovo il viso di Harry. Le sue labbra sfiorarono il naso del giovane e le sue guance fino ad arrivare alla tempia, baciando via le gocce di pioggia. Indugiò all’angolo della sua bocca, la voce morbida quando disse: “sì, sì, sì. Un milione di volte sì.”  
Il respiro di Harry si bloccò e si ritrasse un po’ per fissare Louis. “Non te l’ho ancora chiesto.”  
“Non devi,” gli disse il castano sorridendo. “Non ci sono dubbi. Certo che ti sposerò.”  
Per un momento, Harry riuscì solo a fissarlo. Louis una volta gli aveva detto che continuava a rendere le cose così facili per lui. In questo momento, Louis aveva reso questa proposta la cosa più semplice del mondo. Harry si chiese perché si fosse persino preso la briga di escogitare un piano quando probabilmente avrebbe potuto chiederlo a Louis sul divano, raggomitolati l’uno con l’altro mentre guardavano Corrie.  
Niente di tutto questo aveva importanza perché Louis gli avrebbe sempre detto sì.  
“In realtà ho un...” il riccio si ficcò la mano in tasca, tirando fuori la chiave che aveva comprato invece di un anello. Non era grande, ma scolpita magnificamente con ornamenti. “Ho anche una specie di anello di fidanzamento.”  
Louis guardò la piccola chiave, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Mi hai preso una chiave?”  
“Beh, so che non ti piacciono molto i gioielli,” il riccio si morse il labbro, infilandosi la manica. “Io ho la controparte.”  
Louis guardò meravigliato il braccialetto, il design era lo stesso della chiave. Il tema era nautico, una corda che si collega con un’ancora, un segno di infinito chiudeva il nodo. Il giovane lo tracciò con le dita, guardando avanti e indietro tra quello e la chiave. Anche gli ornamenti della sua chiave avevano la forma di una corda, l’ancora che collegava le estremità al centro.  
“Solo tu puoi aprire il braccialetto,” gli disse Harry, lasciando che Louis lo ispezionasse più da vicino. “È un po’ come, sai- come se avessi la chiave del mio cuore?”  
Il castano alzò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa, la bocca aperta. “Sei la persona più strana che abbia mai incontrato.”  
“Se vuoi un anello, posso-”  
“No,” Louis lo attirò per un bacio veloce. La sua espressione era incredibilmente affettuosa, e Harry non riusciva nemmeno a far entrare nel suo cuore tutto l’affetto e l’amore che provava per Louis proprio in quel momento. “Voglio questa chiave. E voglio te, e ogni singolo pezzetto della tua mente stravagante.”  
Il riccio avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Louis, premendo le loro labbra insieme. “Ti amo. Mi dispiace di aver organizzato tutto questo.”  
“Ci sono pioggia e baci, un ti amo e una proposta,” sottolineò Louis, sfiorando le guance di Harry con i pollici. Le sue ciglia avevano raccolto piccole gocce di pioggia ed i suoi occhi erano di un grigio scuro sotto il cielo notturno. “Penso che sia risultato piuttosto romantico.”  
Harry lo attirò in un altro bacio, gocce di pioggia sulle loro labbra e capelli attaccati ai loro volti. I loro vestiti erano completamente inzuppati ed entro l’indomani sarebbero stati entrambi raffreddati, probabilmente. In quel momento, non gli importava affatto. Aveva il suo ragazzo tra le braccia e aveva detto di sì.  
Erano fidanzati ufficialmente.  
“Perché un’ancora?” Louis chiese all’improvviso, tirandosi indietro e leccandosi le labbra.  
Harry sorrise, incorniciando il viso del suo fidanzato con le mani. “Mi è piaciuto il tema. E sai, sei mio. Sei la mia ancora, mi mantieni fermo e radicato a terra.”  
Louis appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Harry, fissandolo negli occhi, le gocce di pioggia che gocciolavano dal suo mento. “Allora tu sarai la mia corda.”  
Harry rise dolcemente. “La tua corda?”  
Louis impiegò un momento per rispondere, ma quando lo fece, la sua espressione era completamente sincera. “Mi dai forza e mi tieni insieme.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  



	8. Capitolo sette

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Siamo a casa,” annunciò Harry, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé. Posò Mallory e allungò la schiena, roteando le spalle.  
Louis gli aveva detto un milione di volte che adesso era troppo grande per essere presa in braccio, ma lui faceva sempre fatica a rifiutarla quando lei lo guardava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri. E non era ancora così alta, e nemmeno così pesante. Tuttavia, un bambino di quasi cinque anni non doveva più essere portato in giro.  
Si tolse la giacca prima di aiutare Mallory a togliersi anche la sua, mentre lei si toglieva le scarpe. Il modo in cui esse colpivano il muro e lei le lasciava lì mentre cadevano gli ricordava molto Louis. Quei due erano chiaramente una famiglia. Beh, ben presto anche lui sarebbe diventato parte della famiglia del castano, e forse anche lui avrebbe avuto modo di influenzarla un po’.  
Mallory corse via, dritta in cucina. “Zia Anne!” Gridò. “Harry ha detto che posso dipingergli le unghie!”  
Harry sorrise tra sé, seguendola. Le trovò entrambe sedute al tavolo della cucina, Mallory in grembo ad Anne, che gesticolava selvaggiamente. Anne le sorrise, ascoltando attentamente, e Harry si rese conto che era già successo. Erano già diventati una famiglia.  
“Anche zia Gemmie è qui?”  
“Sarà qui più tardi,” disse Anne, accarezzando il ginocchio di Mallory. “Come è andata a scuola, oggi?”  
“Abbiamo scritto le lettere,” le disse la bimba, voltandosi a guardare Anne. “Abbiamo tagliato i fogli e fatto i biglietti e Barbara aveva delle buste dove mettere i biglietti.”  
“E cosa hai scritto a te stessa?” Anne voleva sapere.  
“Harry e Barbara hanno scritto per noi. Ho detto a Harry cosa scrivere nel mio ma non posso dirtelo. È un segreto.” Mallory si mise un dito sulle labbra.  
Il riccio sorrise, pensando a tutte le lettere carine che aveva scritto quel giorno. I bambini avevano scritto a se stessi una piccola lettera e a gennaio la avrebbero ricevuta.  
“Anche Harry ha scritto una lettera a se stesso!” Mallory lo indicò, sorridendo.  
“Davvero?” Anne lo guardò e gli fece l’occhiolino. “E cosa ha scritto?”  
“Non posso dirtelo,” ripeté le parole di Mallory. Aveva dato la sua lettera a Barbara e lui aveva preso quella della ragazza. In questo modo, anche loro avrebbero ricevuto le lettere entro sei mesi. “È un segreto.”  
Mallory annuì con veemenza, dimenandosi in grembo ad Anne. “È un segreto fino a gennaio!”  
Anne gli sorrise e Harry si avvicinò a loro per dare a sua madre un bacio sulla guancia. Gli toccò il braccio, tenendola stretta per un altro momento.  
“Lory non ha ancora pranzato,” disse Harry, mettendo un sacchetto di plastica sul tavolo. “Pensavo potessimo mangiare insieme?”  
“Adorabile,” convenne Anne, alzandosi in piedi, Mallory ancora tra le braccia. Si poggiò la bambina sul fianco, sbirciando nella borsa. “Cosa mangiamo, allora?”  
“Carne al cartoccio,” il riccio andò a un armadio e prese tre piatti. “E patatine. Mallory adora le patatine.”  
“Quale bambino di quattro anni non lo fa?” Disse Anne. Fece sedere Mallory sulla sedia e aiutò Harry ad apparecchiare la tavola. “Amavi anche tu le patatine quando avevi quattro anni.”  
Il riccio scrollò le spalle, scartando la carta forno. “Lo faccio ancora. Mangiamo patatine per cena il più delle volte.”  
“Oh, immagino che sia la facile via d’uscita di Louis quando prepara la cena,” commentò la donna.  
“Di solito lo è,” rispose Harry, ridacchiando. “Fa buone patatine.”  
Anne si limitò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. “Beh, buon per lui visto che deve sposarti,” fece notare.  
“Non lo sposerò per le sue abilità culinarie,” disse Harry, aiutando Mallory con la sua cena.  
“Sposi zio Louis perché vi amate moltissimo,” intervenne lei, guardandolo.  
“È vero,” concordò Harry. “Ecco perché le persone si sposano.”  
“È anche perché siete anime gemelle,” aggiunse Mallory. “La mamma ha detto che non puoi sposare qualcun altro, anche se lo ami molto.”  
“Non ami nessun altro come ami la tua anima gemella,” le disse Anne, sedendosi accanto a Mallory. “Il modo in cui ami la tua anima gemella è speciale.”  
“Ecco perché non vuoi sposare nessun altro tranne la tua anima gemella,” Mallory annuì fermamente. “Mamma e papà sono anime gemelle.”  
“Lo sono,” confermò Harry, rubando una patatina dal piatto di Mallory. “Così come lo siamo io e zio Louis.”  
“Quando è il tuo appuntamento domani?” Chiese sua madre.  
“Non ne abbiamo davvero uno,” Harry scrollò le spalle, tagliando la carne. “Sono aperti dalle dieci, quindi partiremo da qui verso le nove e mezza, immagino.”  
“E tornerete qui dopo?”  
“Lou deve essere in studio alle due per lo show, ma penso usciremo per un pranzo un po’ celebrativo. Forse passerò di nuovo più tardi,” si alzò per prendere una mela e tagliarla per Mallory. “Starò fuori tutto il giorno.”  
Dopo pranzo, Harry portò Mallory in camera sua per un sonnellino. Si addormentò dopo solo pochi minuti, non arrivò nemmeno fino alla fine della storia che le stava leggendo. Le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, sorridendo mentre la guardava dormire, poi lasciò la stanza il più silenziosamente possibile.  
Sua madre si stava preparando per cucinare, così andò in soggiorno e si mise a guardare la televisione. C’era Four in a Bed in onda, e si appisolò mentre guardava una signora dall’aria buffa in un vestito rosa che controllava la polvere in cima a un armadio.  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, qualcuno era steso per metà sopra di lui, con la testa sul suo petto. La pioggia cadeva fuori, gocciolava costantemente contro la finestra, e dietro di lui, Harry sentì Louis e Mallory parlare. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che era Gemma che giaceva sopra di lui. La televisione era ancora accesa, una vecchia replica di un episodio di How I Met Your Mother che attirò la sua attenzione. Sbatté le palpebre, cercando di svegliarsi correttamente, e fece scorrere una mano sulla schiena di sua sorella mentre ridacchiava.  
“Finalmente sveglio?” Chiese con calma.  
Harry annuì, sfregando il mento contro la sua testa. Poi inclinò la testa all’indietro per guardare Louis. Era seduto sulla poltrona con Mallory, una tazza di tè tra le mani e un libro aperto sulle ginocchia della nipote. Il ragazzo gli sorrise, allungando una mano per toccare i suoi capelli.  
“Sei un dormiglione,” gli disse Mallory, ridacchiando. “Lo zio Louis ha detto che sei un dormiglione.”  
“Ah davvero?” Rispose Harry, stringendo sua sorella più vicino al petto. “Anche lui lo è. Così come la zia Gemmie.”  
“Mi ha rubato il posto,” si lamentò Louis. “Avremmo potuto fare i dormiglioni insieme.”  
“Tu puoi coccolarlo ogni giorno,” ribatté Gemma. “A me quando ricapiterà di coccolare il mio fratellino?”  
“Beh, dovresti sposarlo per ottenere quel privilegio, allora,” fece notare Louis. “Peccato che il modulo di registrazione contenga già il mio nome.”  
Gemma sbuffò. “Come se volessi sposare questo fastidioso moccioso.”  
“Io sposerei Harry,” disse Mallory.  
“Perché fa rima,” aggiunse Louis, sorridendole.  
Harry colpì il fianco di sua sorella. “Dato che sono un moccioso così fastidioso, potresti muoverti un po’ e lasciarmi respirare.”  
“Ma sei comodo,” Gemma si rannicchiò più vicino.  
“Louis non è così pesante,” notò il riccio, colpendole ancora le costole.  
“Perché è piccolo.”  
“Non lo sono!” Louis protestò, sembrando offeso.  
“La mamma dice che tra qualche anno avrò la stessa altezza di zio Louis,” disse Mallory.  
“Vado a cercarmi una nuova famiglia,” borbottò il castano.  
Harry tese la mano, aspettando che Louis la prendesse. Intrecciò le loro dita, aggrappandosi ad esse.  
“A proposito,” disse Gemma, alzando la testa. “Avete finalmente deciso quale cognome prendere?”  
“Tomlinson,” rispose Louis.  
“Styles,” disse Harry nello stesso momento.  
Gemma inarcò un sopracciglio. “Quindi non avete deciso.”  
“Io farei un compromesso per Styles-Tomlinson,” ammise il riccio, inclinando ulteriormente la testa per guardare Louis.  
“Se vogliamo fare un’opzione combinata, dovrà essere Tomlinson-Styles.”  
“La S viene prima della T,” sostenne Harry, aggrottando la fronte. “È logica.”  
“Ma non ha un bel suono,” Louis strinse la mano di Harry, un lampo di malizia negli occhi. “E Harry Tomlinson suona meglio di Louis Styles.”  
“Penso che Louis Styles sia molto carino,” sottolineò Gemma.  
“La penso uguale,” concordò Harry, sorridendo in risposta.  
“Mai, nemmeno tra un milione di anni,” fu tutto ciò che disse il castano.  
“Beh,” rifletté Gemma. “Avete altre dodici ore circa per decidere. E dovrete prendere una decisione perché domani dovrete compilare il modulo.”  
“Gemma,” la voce di Anne giunse dalla cucina in quel momento, appena udibile dalla televisione. “Puoi aiutarmi con la cena?”  
“Oh no, ha già iniziato,” Gemma gemette e rotolò via da Harry. “Volevo preparare il maiale.”  
“Allora è meglio sbrigarsi,” suggerì Louis.  
“Anch’io voglio aiutare,” disse Mallory, lasciando cadere il libro e saltando dalle ginocchia di Louis. Prese la mano di Gemma, guardandola. “Papà mi ha mostrato come sbucciare le patate. Posso sbucciare le patate?”  
“Certo che puoi,” la rassicurò Gemma mentre uscivano dalla stanza.  
“Ne sbuccia esattamente due prima di annoiarsi,” disse Louis. Si alzò dalla poltrona e si mise a cavalcioni su Harry, trovando facilmente le mani del riccio. Intrecciò le loro dita, sorridendogli.  
“La mamma la loderà comunque,” Harry scrollò le spalle, sorridendo di rimando.  
Louis si sporse in avanti, baciandolo leggermente. “Questo non mi lascia molto tempo.”  
“Per cosa?”  
Louis sorrise. “Questo.” Si tuffò contro di lui, lasciando le sue mani per attaccare il suo stomaco. Fece il solletico al riccio senza sosta, sorridendo follemente alla reazione che suscitò in lui. Harry si piegò su se stesso, cercando di spingere via le mani di Louis, abbaiando dalle risate. Tuttavia, reagì con poco sforzo, lasciando a Louis lo spazio per attaccare ancora e ancora.  
“Fermati,” Harry riuscì a uscire, senza fiato per tutte le risate.  
“Dì che tu prenderai il mio nome e io lo farò,” il castano bloccò le mani di Harry con una mano, le sue dita a malapena abbastanza lunghe per afferrare entrambi i suoi polsi. Sapevano entrambi che sarebbe stato facile per Harry svignarsela se avesse voluto.  
Harry stava già ansimando, i suoi muscoli addominali si indurirono quando Louis fece scorrere le dita sotto il maglione che indossava. Sostenne lo sguardo del ragazzo, un sorriso pigro che si formò quando vide l’intento negli occhi di Louis. “Louis Styles.”  
Louis contorse uno dei suoi capezzoli, ricevendo in risposta un’audace spinta all’anca. Sorrise di nuovo e si chinò per baciare di nuovo Harry, le sue labbra gentili quando succhiò il suo labbro inferiore. “Harry Tomlinson.”  
Stavano entrambi ridacchiando tra i baci quando Gemma tornò nella stanza, incrociando le braccia. “Sul serio. Siete come bambini.”  
“È passato così tanto tempo da quando eri una ragazzina, vecchia signora?” Chiese Louis e Harry lo guardò in faccia mentre parlava con Gemma. Non mostrò un solo segno di incertezza. La sua espressione era completamente aperta. Ormai, anche la famiglia di Harry era quella di Louis, e ogni volta che il riccio se ne rendeva conto il suo cuore perdeva un battito.  
Gemma non esitò a schiaffeggiare la nuca di Louis. “Non lo so, marmocchio. Puoi dirmelo l’anno prossimo,” suggerì, dato che aveva solo un anno più di lui.  
Il castano ridacchiò, lasciando andare le mani di Harry per staccarsi da lui. “L’eterna giovinezza è un dono che solo pochi eletti ricevono.”  
“Lo dici a te stesso che quando vedi le rughe sul tuo viso ogni volta che ti guardi allo specchio?” Chiese Gemma, incrociando le braccia. Ovviamente si stava divertendo; lo faceva sempre ogni volta che lei e Louis scherzavano tra di loro.  
Lasciarono la stanza e Harry rimase dov’era per un po’, ascoltando le voci che provenivano dalla cucina. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, solo per un minuto, e si lasciò cullare dalla sensazione di felicità che gli si diffondeva nel petto.  
Aveva tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato nella sua vita.  
  
+++  
  
Louis si strofinò l’occhio sinistro con la mano libera, l’altra mano intrecciata vagamente con quella di Harry. Avevano deciso di prendere la metropolitana per arrivare all’ufficio del registro e, visto che era di strada, si erano fermati al bar.  
Fecero la fila, dato che in realtà era molto affollato quella mattina, e Louis appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Harry, ricevendo un leggero bacio sui suoi capelli. Erano rimasti svegli per ore, parlando dei loro piani per il futuro, dei possibili nomi dei loro futuri figli, nonché dei possibili luoghi in cui costruire una casa. Non era stata la prima volta che avevano parlato di quelle cose, ma Louis scoprì che poteva parlarne ancora e ancora. Non si stancava mai di dipingere il loro futuro.  
Sbatté gli occhi quando Harry lasciò andare la sua mano, inseguendo istintivamente le sue dita per mantenere la presa. Il riccio stava pagando e Louis riconobbe Eleanor dietro il bancone, che gli sorrideva.  
“Dove siete diretti così presto?”  
“Beh, oggi è un giorno importante,” annunciò Harry, porgendole i soldi. “Andiamo all’ufficio del registro.”  
La mano di Eleanor si bloccò sopra la cassa e lei li guardò, aperta sorpresa nella sua espressione. “Che cosa?”  
Louis sbadigliò, prendendo la sua tazza e scaldandosi le mani. “Beh, le persone si fidanzano per sposarsi, sai.”  
Eleanor aprì la cassa e porse a Harry il resto. “Lo so, ma non credi che sia un po’ troppo presto?”  
“Se avessimo pensato che fosse troppo presto per sposarci, non ci saremmo fidanzati in primo luogo,” spiegò Harry, facendo scivolare il portafoglio nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. “Entrambi pensiamo che gli impegni non dovrebbero essere trascinati.”  
Louis gli sorrise, cogliendo lo sguardo affettuoso che ricevette in cambio da Harry. “Presto riceverai un invito alla festa di matrimonio,” disse ad Eleanor, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lei. “Oggi è solo la registrazione formale.”  
“Penso davvero che non dovreste affrettare cose del genere,” Eleanor scrollò le spalle, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Vi conoscete da appena un anno ormai, vero?”  
“Un po’ più di un anno, sì,” confermò il riccio. Aveva un lieve cipiglio inciso sulla fronte che Louis voleva lisciare con il pollice. “Non pensiamo che ci sia motivo di aspettare, però. Siamo anime gemelle.”  
Eleanor annuì, guardandoli con un’espressione preoccupata. “Voglio dire. Sì. Certo. Congratulazioni, immagino.”  
“Grazie,” disse Louis, prendendo di nuovo la mano di Harry. Sapeva che per Eleanor c’era qualcosa che non andava e non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo problema. Tutti i loro amici sapevano che volevano sposarsi presto, che erano entrambi i tipi di uomini da impegnarsi pienamente in una relazione. Non aveva idea del perché Eleanor si fosse comportata come se fosse una così grande sorpresa.  
“Dovremmo andare,” aggiunse Harry, indicando la porta. “Ci vediamo presto, sì?”  
“Sicuro,” Eleanor sorrise, annuendo brevemente. “In bocca al lupo.”  
“Per cosa?” Sussurrò Louis quando tenne la porta aperta per il ragazzo e uscì dopo di lui. “Non credo che tu abbia bisogno di fortuna per registrare un matrimonio.”  
“Chissà,” borbottò Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Forse semplicemente non è pro al matrimonio così giovane. Voglio dire, se lo fosse, lei e Max sarebbero già sposati, non credi?”  
“Suppongo di sì,” concordò Louis. Sorseggiò il suo tè, lasciando che Harry scendesse per primo le scale fino alla stazione della metropolitana. “Non è per tutti, vero?”  
“Ma è per noi,” disse Harry, stringendo la sua mano. “Non sono mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa nella mia vita, prima.”  
“Mai,” concordò Louis.  
Salirono su una delle carrozze e si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altro. Il riccio afferrò un giornale malconcio, iniziando a leggere un articolo. Louis era contento di guardarlo e bere il suo tè. Faceva freddo nella metropolitana, ma a lui andava bene così, dato che il tempo di agosto fuori era troppo caldo per i suoi gusti. A Harry invece piaceva, piaceva quando il sole bruciava caldo sulla loro pelle. Non si vestiva mai in modo estivo, però. Indossava jeans skinny scuri e una maglietta con un divertente motivo di cani con strani stili di capelli, oltre a stivali Chelsea. Nessuno indossava stivali Chelsea in estate, ma Harry Styles sì.  
Louis sorrise mentre Harry aggrottava la fronte a ciò che stava leggendo. Quel ragazzo era davvero la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata. Era eccentrico, gentile e amorevole, così bello dentro e fuori, originale e diverso da tutti gli altri che aveva conosciuto.  
Non avevano bisogno di fortuna oggi, ma Louis è stato così fortunato a trovare Harry in primo luogo.  
Quel pensiero lo fece fermare più tardi, quando furono davanti all’ufficio di registrazione. Trattenne Harry per mano, aspettando che il giovane si voltasse verso di lui.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese il giovane, suonando un po’ perplesso. “Ripensamenti?”  
“No,” rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Solo,” si schiarì la gola. “Ricordi quando mi hai parlato di tuo padre?”  
Harry sorrise con un lieve cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia. “Sì. E quindi?”  
“So perché il tuo cognome è così importante per te, Haz,” disse Louis, avvicinandosi un po’. “Lo capisco. È tuo padre, anche se i tuoi genitori hanno divorziato.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” Chiese il giovane, inclinando la testa. “Se questo è-”  
“Sai, il mio cognome non mi collega davvero alla mia famiglia,” continuò Louis. Aveva bisogno di dirlo a Harry prima che entrassero lì. “Il mio padre biologico non sarà mai mio padre. Ho solo un padre, ma non ho bisogno di mantenere quel cognome per saperlo.”  
“Lou-” iniziò Harry, ma il castano lo interruppe di nuovo.  
“Mia madre è mia madre, e non abbiamo più lo stesso cognome da quando ho compiuto diciannove anni. Non mi importa, Haz. Non siamo una famiglia a causa di un cognome.” Louis fece un respiro profondo. “Prenderò il tuo cognome, purché possa averti come mia famiglia.”  
Il riccio si morse il labbro, trattenendo un sorriso. Sembrava timido e le sue mani erano morbide quando le sollevò per incorniciare il suo viso “Non hai idea di quanto sei meraviglioso davvero.”  
“Questo non è-”  
“No,” Harry lo interruppe questa volta. “Non ne hai idea. Ma te lo dirò ogni singolo giorno per il resto delle nostre vite.” Lo baciò brevemente, le labbra calde e morbide su quelle di Louis, così familiari che il castano si sentì come se si modellassero perfettamente alle sue.  
“Ti amo,” disse Louis tranquillamente, le dita che si arricciavano delicatamente intorno ai polsi di Harry.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” Harry appoggiò la fronte contro Louis. “E penso che dovremmo scegliere Tomlinson-Styles.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, fissando gli occhi verdi del suo ragazzo. “Ma hai detto che non lo volevi?”  
“Anche tu,” rispose il riccio, sorridendo. “Penso che dovremmo mantenere entrambi i nostri cognomi. E avevi ragione, Tomlinson-Styles suona meglio di Styles-Tomlinson.”  
“Tu la pensi così?” Chiese Louis, la voce smorzata.  
“Sì, certo,” Harry sorrise di nuovo, le fossette che gli ammaccavano le guance.  
“Conserva questa frase per il matrimonio,” fece notare Louis.  
Il giovane rise allegramente, trascinando Louis in un altro bacio. Rimasero così per un momento, baciandosi languidamente prima che Harry si tirasse di nuovo indietro. “Andiamo dentro, così posso finalmente dire a tutti quanto muoio dalla voglia di sposarti.”  
Louis annuì, prendendo di nuovo la mano di Harry.  
Una volta entrati, ebbero bisogno di un po’ per trovare l’ufficio del registro, salendo le scale sbagliate prima di trovarlo finalmente. Louis aprì la porta e lasciò entrare Harry per primo. Una donna sedeva dietro un bancone, e alzò brevemente lo sguardo quando le si avvicinarono.  
“Buongiorno,” disse il riccio, mettendo le mani sul bancone come un bambino in un negozio di dolciumi, incapace di aspettare quello che avrebbe ottenuto in un minuto. Il pensiero fece sorridere Louis.  
“Buongiorno, tesoro,” rispose la donna. Il suo cartellino indicava che si chiamava Gladys Evans, un nome adatto alla sua età, viso tondo e capelli corti e permanentati. Aveva circa cinquant’anni e indossava un rossetto rosa intonato alla sua camicetta rosa.  
“Siamo qui per registrare il nostro matrimonio,” continuò Harry, sorridendole.  
Gladys guardò Louis e di nuovo Harry, un caldo sorriso che si formò sulle sue labbra. “Oh, ma che bella coppia siete. E così giovani!”  
Harry rise, utilizzando tutto il suo charme. “Non si è mai troppo giovani per il vero amore,” le disse, stringendo delicatamente la mano di Louis.  
“Certo che no,” concordò. “Allora, ditemi i vostri nomi, per favore, così posso stampare il vostro modulo di registrazione.”  
Louis tirò fuori la sua carta d’identità e la mise sul bancone accanto a quella di Harry. Gladys le prese e digitò qualcosa sul suo computer. Il riccio si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione eccitata, gli occhi così luminosi di felicità. Il castano avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
Si stavano per sposare e niente era mai sembrato così giusto come fare questo passo.  
“Solo un momento,” disse Gladys. “Torno tra un minuto.”  
“Va bene,” la rassicurò Louis quando lei si alzò e lasciò la stanza attraverso una porta dietro il bancone.  
“Non vedo l’ora di portarti a casa dopo questo,” mormorò Harry, sorridendo compiaciuto. “Credi che il sesso matrimoniale sarà diverso dal sesso di fidanzamento?”  
Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Da quello che ho sentito, smetteremo di fare sesso non appena saremo sposati.”  
Per un momento, il giovane lo guardò semplicemente con uno sguardo intenso, poi scosse lentamente la testa. “Non smetterò mai di volerti.”  
“In tal caso,” rifletté Louis, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. “Ti lascerò scopare la mia bocca più tardi. Così forte che qualcuno capirà tutto dalla mia voce quando andrò in radio dopo.”  
Harry si fece più vicino, ovviamente più che d’accordo con quell’idea. Stava per dire qualcosa quando Gladys tornò nella stanza. Louis si voltò verso di lei, ma non pose alcuna distanza tra sé e Harry.  
“La signora McLane analizzerà meglio il vostro caso nel suo ufficio,” disse loro Gladys, tornando a sedersi. Porse loro le carte d’identità, gli occhi incollati allo schermo del computer. “È nella stanza 306, a sole due porte da qui.”  
“Grazie,” disse Harry e Louis lo ripeté prima di seguire il ragazzo fuori dalla stanza.  
Louis lanciò uno sguardo indietro, vedendola che li fissava appena prima che la porta si chiudesse. “Cosa sta succedendo?” Borbottò.  
“Hm?” Harry si voltò verso di lui, inclinando la testa. “Perché dovrebbe esserci qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
“Ha detto che avrebbe stampato il modulo e ora ci ha mandato da un’altra persona,” Louis spostò la carta d’identità tra le dita. “C’è qualcosa di strano.”  
Harry si fermò davanti alla stanza 306 e prese di nuovo la sua mano. “Sono solo scartoffie, Louis. Quelle cose sono sempre più complicate di quanto dovrebbero essere.”  
Annuendo, Louis si disse che Harry aveva ragione. Non c’era niente di sbagliato in un ufficio in cui una persona trasferiva le proprie responsabilità su un’altra. Era proprio così che funzionavano gli uffici. La sua fiducia però diminuì quando entrarono nella stanza e notò il viso della donna.  
La sua espressione era fredda come la pietra. Non sembrava che stesse per consegnare loro i moduli di registrazione del matrimonio con una calorosa congratulazione. Louis si sentiva come se fosse tornato a scuola e gli fosse stato appena ordinato di entrare nell’ufficio del preside.  
“Sedetevi, per favore,” disse la signora McLane. Il suo cartellino non mostrava alcun nome.  
La mano di Harry improvvisamente strinse quella di Louis più forte, le sue dita affondarono nel dorso della sua mano. Qualcosa, dopotutto, non _andava_. Il castano mantenne le sue dita intrecciate con quelle del ragazzo quando si sedette. Harry era teso accanto a lui.  
“Se questo è uno scherzo, spero che voi sappiate che il tentativo sarà punito,” la donna incrociò le mani sulla parte superiore del tavolo.  
“Di cosa si tratta?” Chiese Harry, la sua voce un po’ debole. “Non capisco.”  
“Sposare una persona diversa dalla tua anima gemella è contro la legge, signor Styles,” disse con fermezza, il suo tono che scendeva a un livello ancora più gelido.  
Per un momento, nella stanza fu terribilmente silenzioso. Louis poteva sentire il ticchettio dell’orologio sul muro. La mano di Harry sembrava disossata nella sua e la signora McLane li guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. Poi, il battito del suo cuore soffocò ogni altro rumore e sentì le sue labbra diventare insensibili, la sua pelle diventare fredda e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare.  
“Deve esserci un errore,” disse, scuotendo la testa.  
“C’è un errore, signor Tomlinson,” convenne. “E di preciso, è quello di assumere che il signor Styles possa essere la tua anima gemella.”  
“Ma noi-” Louis deglutì a fatica, le sue dita aggrappate alla mano molle e immobile di Harry. “Non è possibile che sia un errore. Ci siamo incontrati-”  
“Secondo i documenti, le vostre date non corrispondono, signor Tomlinson,” gli ricordò la signora McLane.  
“Ci siamo incontrati a mezzanotte,” ribatté Louis. “Ci sono un sacco di casi del genere.”  
“Ci sono,” lei annuì. “Ma il vostro non è uno di loro. Un matrimonio tra voi due sarebbe un atto illegale.”  
“Ma non c’è nessun altro che abbia incontrato in quel modo, nessuno che mi abbia colpito,” Louis si alzò, facendo un passo avanti verso la scrivania. “È semplicemente impossibile.”  
“Quindi nessuno di voi ha avuto dubbi?” Lei chiese. “Nemmeno per un _singolo_ momento?”  
Louis stava per dirle che non c’era stato un solo _secondo_ in cui uno dei due aveva dubitato del fatto che fossero fatti l’uno per l’altro, ma il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Il suo cuore perse un battito e il suo stomaco si sentì come se stesse ribaltando.  
Oh merda. Oh porca _fottuta_ merda.  
Si voltò lentamente verso Harry per la prima volta e quando vide l’espressione sul suo viso, voleva che il terreno lo inghiottisse, voleva che il cielo cadesse e lo annegasse. Voleva svegliarsi da questo incubo.  
Harry fissò i suoi piedi e la sua espressione mostrava che si era già arreso. Credeva a quello che diceva quella donna. Credeva che Louis non fosse la sua legittima anima gemella. La realizzazione tagliò il cuore di Louis come un coltello freddo.  
“Lo sospettavo,” commentò semplicemente la signora McLane quando nessuno dei due negò la sua domanda. “In fondo, lo sapevate entrambi da sempre.”  
“Non è vero,” protestò Louis. Non avrebbe accettato questo. Qualunque cosa stesse dicendo, cosa dicessero i suoi stupidi documenti, lui non avrebbe accettato. Sapeva quello che provava e sapeva che non c’era nessun altro per lui tranne Harry.  
“Chi sono?” Chiese il riccio, la voce tranquilla. “Chi sono le nostre presunte anime gemelle?”  
“Non presunte, signor Styles,” lo corresse la signora McLane. “Le vostre _legittime_ anime gemelle.”  
“No,” Louis soffocò, scuotendo la testa. “Non lo voglio sapere.”  
Per la prima volta da quando si era seduto, la mano di Harry si mosse in quella di Louis, e con il pollice accarezzò lentamente la sua pelle. “Lou. Dobbiamo sapere chi sono.”  
Il tono gentile fece quasi impazzire Louis. Come poteva Harry essere così calmo? Come faceva a non combattere tutto questo?  
“Sei tu,” disse Louis con fermezza, e Harry guardò in alto, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Non sei altro che tu.”  
“Sono la signora Eleanor Calder,” la corresse la signora McLane e Louis colse l’espressione sorpresa di Harry quando lei lo rivelò. La mascella del riccio si serrò e Louis sapeva quale nome avrebbe detto prima ancora che la donna parlasse. Poteva vedere che anche Harry lo sapeva, quando chiuse gli occhi in muta sconfitta. “E il signor Luke Connolly.”  
Dopo, ci fu solo rumore bianco.  
  
+++  
  
Doveva essere un errore.  
Harry fissò il muro della cucina, la tazza di tè davanti a lui fredda. Anche l’altra tazza di fronte alla sua si era raffreddata da tempo. Le aveva preparate quando lui e Louis erano tornati a casa prima, per distrarre la sua mente che aveva corso per miglia senza fine.  
Stava ancora correndo miglia senza fine.  
Fissò le tazze. Quella di Harry era blu e quella di Louis era verde. Il castano le aveva comprate pochi mesi prima; ricordava ancora quel giorno. Louis aveva detto che il verde era il suo nuovo colore preferito, perché gli ricordava gli occhi di Harry. Lui gli aveva detto che a volte anche gli occhi di Louis sembravano verdi.  
Fece scorrere un dito sul manico della sua tazza. Gli occhi di Louis erano blu e verdi quando il sole splendeva luminoso in una calda giornata estiva. A volte diventavano grigi quando era lunatico o arrabbiato- o quando era tutto accaldato e infastidito.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, inclinò la testa all’indietro e lasciò andare un sospiro frustrato. Conosceva ogni singola parte di Louis, ogni pezzo del suo cuore, ogni aspetto della sua personalità, ogni singolo pensiero nella sua mente. Non c’era nessun altro sulla terra a cui Harry fosse mai stato così vicino, nessuno che lo faceva sentire come lo faceva sentire Louis.  
Eppure, ora sembrava che tutte le miglia che la mente di Harry aveva percorso adesso fossero tra di loro, separandoli l’uno dall’altro. Il cuore di Harry soffriva, le sue dita erano fredde, le sue labbra intorpidite. Si sentiva disconnesso da se stesso, si sentiva come se fosse in piedi all’esterno, guardando il suo mondo che si sgretolava.  
Louis non era la sua anima gemella.  
Quando avevano lasciato l’ufficio di registrazione, Louis gli aveva tenuto la mano, ma non era stato come prima. Le loro dita non si erano intrecciate nel modo giusto e il palmo di Louis non si era adattato a quello di Harry come prima. La mano del castano era sempre calda, ma in quel momento era fredda.  
Lo sapevano, pensò Harry, riaprendo gli occhi. Sia Luke che Eleanor lo sapevano. Aveva un milione di domande da porre, un milione di risposte da chiedere, ma nessuno a cui indirizzarle. Louis era stato zitto, non aveva detto una parola, la sua mano si era aggrappata dolorosamente alla sua fino a quando non era dovuto andare al lavoro.  
“Non sono loro,” fu tutto ciò che Louis aveva detto dopo aver trascorso quasi due ore a casa, in un silenzio assordante. “Semplicemente non lo sono. È un errore.”  
Harry aveva osato lanciare una sola occhiata a Louis, ma anche quello era stato troppo. Non poteva sopportare di guardarlo; non quando sembrava così terribilmente distrutto. Aveva il suo stesso aspetto devastato.  
“Devo andare,” aveva borbottato il castano, sembrando sconfitto. Si era alzato dalla sedia, senza aver toccato il tè nemmeno una volta. Il bacio che aveva posto sulla sua testa era stato gentile, ma non come al solito. Anche quello era sembrato distante.  
Harry lo aveva lasciato andare, e nessuno dei due aveva detto ‘Ti amo’ o ‘Ci vediamo dopo.’ Louis se n’era appena andato e Harry non era stato abbastanza forte da colmare il divario.  
Adesso era come se ci fosse una fessura tra di loro.  
Harry guardò l’orologio sul forno, poi quello sulla radio. Non aveva osato accenderla. Louis doveva fingere in quel momento, doveva comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente, mentre lui era seduto qui nel loro appartamento, impotente e incapace su come andare avanti.  
Avevano un documento di conferma che Louis non era la sua anima gemella, eppure non aveva alcun senso. Quando Harry aveva incontrato Luke, non aveva sentito assolutamente nulla. Non lo aveva nemmeno notato correttamente. Anche dopo, quando aveva incontrato di nuovo Luke, non aveva provato nulla. Era tornato al bar tante volte con Louis, e in nessuna di quelle volte si era sentito neanche lontanamente attratto da Luke.  
Louis, d’altra parte - Harry aveva sentito tutto quando aveva incontrato Louis. L’aveva capito dal momento in cui lo aveva visto, l’aveva capito quando le loro mani si erano toccate per la prima volta. E anche se aveva avuto dubbi, il destino aveva fatto in modo che si incontrassero di nuovo e corressero un rischio.  
Harry non capiva come Louis non potesse essere la sua anima gemella. Se Louis non era la sua anima gemella, niente aveva senso. Si toccò il polso, premendo il pollice contro il caldo metallo del braccialetto, tracciando l’ancora. Quello che provava per Louis era reale, era stato reale dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati.  
Harry lo amava, lo amava così tanto, così ferocemente, con tutto ciò che aveva. Come potevano dubitarne? Come poteva qualcuno non vederlo? Come si poteva dire che non era giusto?  
Si sbagliavano. Era l’unica spiegazione possibile.  
Deglutendo a fatica, il riccio pensò al momento in ufficio, a Louis che si aggrappava alla sua mano. Pensò a come il castano fosse stato così forte nel momento stesso in cui tutto era crollato. Non si era arreso, non aveva accettato quello che avevano detto. Invece, si era aggrappato alla mano di Harry, aveva combattuto.  
Lui si sentì in colpa per come aveva reagito.  
Tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era al momento in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta, e al fatto che non aveva creduto che Louis fosse la sua anima gemella. Che aveva pensato che qualcosa non andava. Che aveva avuto dei dubbi.  
Tutti quei dubbi, però, erano stati chiariti. Avevano trovato spiegazioni ragionevoli e si erano fidati dei loro sentimenti. I sentimenti di Harry non avevano lasciato spazio a dubbi. Si era innamorato di Louis così velocemente, così duramente, in modo così schiacciante e completamente, con tutto il cuore.  
Tracciò la serratura del braccialetto, la forma delicata del nodo della corda quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi. Il suo cuore perse un battito e controllò di nuovo l’orologio, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto seduto lì in silenzio per tutte le cinque ore in cui Louis era stato via.  
Si alzò dalla sedia e uscì dalla cucina per trovare Louis in piedi all’ingresso del loro appartamento, con l’aria esausta e così, così stanca. La sua pelle era pallida e aveva dei cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi. Indossava ancora la stessa maglietta di quella mattina, ma i suoi capelli sembravano molto più spettinati di quando erano andati all’anagrafe.  
Per un momento, si fissarono l’un l’altro, tutte le loro insicurezze e paure tra di loro. Harry si sentì come se potesse toccare la tensione. E se poteva toccarla, poteva anche romperla.  
“Lou,” disse piano, incapace di tenere le mani a posto. Colmò il divario tra di loro e si precipitò verso di lui. Louis non si mosse, si limitò a fissarlo ancora. Harry lo avvolse in uno stretto abbraccio, aggrappandosi al giovane con tutte le sue forze. “Mi dispiace,” sussurrò freneticamente, chiudendo gli occhi e inalando il profumo di Louis. “Sono così dispiaciuto.”  
Delicatamente, Louis lo abbracciò, tenendolo per la vita. “Shh,” mormorò, accarezzandogli la schiena. “Perché _dovresti_ essere dispiaciuto?”  
Harry non lo meritava. Louis aveva tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con lui. Invece, lo stava cullando delicatamente, le labbra morbide contro la sua tempia, le sue mani che accarezzavano la sua schiena per rassicurarlo e calmarlo. Louis era sempre lì per lui, tendeva sempre una mano per Harry e non si arrendeva mai.  
Era stato un tale idiota per aver dubitato che Louis fosse la sua unica anima gemella anche solo per un secondo.  
Alzò la testa e fece scontrare le loro labbra, inghiottendo il piccolo rumore sorpreso di Louis. Non ci furono proteste, però. Il corpo del castano si stava sciogliendo contro il suo, la sua bocca cercava disperatamente la sua, e Harry si rese conto che Louis era distrutto quanto lui. Non l’aveva mostrato, ma lo era. Non avevano idea di cosa fare adesso. Tutto quello che avevano erano l’un l’altro e le speranze che avevano costruito che erano state distrutte in pochi secondi oggi.  
Quello che avevano lasciato non era altro che un pasticcio di pezzi e sogni infranti. Ma avevano l’un l’altro. Avrebbero sempre avuto l’un l’altro.  
Mentre Harry inchiodava Louis al muro, mettendo tutto quello che provava in quell’unico bacio, si aggrappò a quella cosa che era reale: Louis. La sua pelle era calda, le sue labbra febbrili per i loro baci, il suo respiro si mescolava al suo. Domani, ci sarebbero stati segni sulle braccia di Harry, resti di quanto Louis si tenesse stretto a lui.  
Il castano divenne esigente, e il riccio sentì il suo sangue scorrere nelle vene, facendogli sentire la testa leggera. Sollevò Louis, aspettò che avvolgesse le gambe intorno alla sua vita e poi iniziò a muoversi in direzione della loro camera da letto. Il giovane afferrò il viso di Harry con le mani, accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. I suoi occhi erano fissi nei suoi, e Harry non riusciva a immaginare di distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi color oceano nemmeno per un secondo.  
Si fermò quando sprofondarono in un altro bacio. La lingua di Louis riuscì ad accedere alla bocca di Harry, scivolando lentamente, inseguendo scherzosamente quella del riccio. Entrambi sospirarono quando Harry aggiustò Louis sui fianchi, tirandolo ancora più vicino.  
“Haz,” sussurrò il ragazzo, baciando ogni centimetro del suo viso mentre Harry li spostava nella camera da letto. Non lasciò la presa quando il riccio lo adagiò sul letto, trascinandolo con sé. Un piccolo gemito sfuggì al castano quando Harry gli atterrò sopra.  
“Sei così perfetto,” gli disse Harry, incapace di sopprimere l’ondata di affetto e amore che lo investiva. Aiutò il maggiore a togliersi la maglietta, inseguendo ogni pezzetto di pelle che rivelava con la bocca. Louis si inarcò al suo tocco, le dita intrecciate nei suoi capelli. Le labbra di Harry trovarono la piccola chiave che penzolava da una collana intorno al collo di Louis, la chiave appoggiata proprio sul suo cuore. Era un simbolo di ciò che significavano l’uno per l’altro, di ciò che condividevano. Il braccialetto attorno al polso di Harry sembrava pesante in quel momento - un peso piacevole che gli ricordò che era completamente radicato in Louis.  
Rimuovendo completamente la sua maglietta, il riccio fece scorrere la sua bocca su quel corpo meraviglioso per divorare adeguatamente ogni centimetro di pelle. Louis era rilassato sotto di lui, completamente a suo agio, assaporando ogni piccolo movimento.  
Dolce, pensò Harry e si prese il suo tempo per spogliare il suo ragazzo. Tutto di Louis era così incredibilmente dolce. Il riccio sapeva che era forte, che a volte era implacabile, che era spiritoso e sarcastico. Eppure, Harry trovava tutto dolce in lui, amava il modo in cui Louis diventava dolce e gentile quando era intorno a lui.  
Nessun altro aveva potuto assistere a questo lato di Louis, questa parte di lui che aveva lasciato andare completamente solo per lui, prova del fatto che si fidasse di lui con tutto il suo cuore.  
Harry non aveva mai voluto infrangere quella fiducia.  
Quando finalmente ebbe spogliato completamente Louis, iniziò a massaggiare dolcemente la sua erezione. Lentamente poi, la inghiottì, centimetro dopo centimetro, con la lingua piatta contro la parte inferiore del membro del castano. Spalancò la bocca, tenendo i fianchi di Louis abbassati e chiudendo gli occhi, finché la punta non incontrò la parte posteriore della sua gola. Il modo in cui Louis si lamentava di piacere era semplicemente bellissimo.  
Poi iniziò a prepararlo. Louis rimase insolitamente silenzioso, respirando aspramente e gemendo, ma senza parlare. Solo quando il riccio aveva ormai quattro dita dentro di lui, dondolandole lentamente e con determinazione ignorando il proprio membro pulsante, Louis finalmente parlò.  
“Hazza,” gemette quando Harry trovò la sua prostata, dandogli una leggera spinta con un dito. “Per favore, devi- io voglio-”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò il riccio, avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Lo baciò avidamente con le labbra rosse, morse dai suoi stessi tentativi di mantenere il controllo. I suoi occhi erano vitrei e le sue guance rosee. Harry mosse le dita un po’ più forte, il che fece interrompere il bacio a Louis, che ansimò nella sua bocca.  
Louis gemette in protesta quando Harry tolse le dita, i fianchi inarcati dal materasso. Il riccio si spalmò del lubrificante sulle dita, premendo le labbra insieme mentre toccava il suo stesso cazzo. Stava già perdendo liquido, il che rendeva lo scivolamento della sua mano molto più facile. Louis lo guardò, la mascella allentata, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi affamati.  
Con attenzione, Harry allargò ulteriormente le gambe del maggiore, poi si spinse dentro lentamente, aprendo il giovane con la punta del suo cazzo. Louis si dondolò contro di lui, sollecitandolo e Harry seguì il suo ritmo finché non fu completamente sepolto dentro quel corpo caldo.  
“Mio,” mormorò Harry, tendendo le sue mani.  
Louis le afferrò senza esitazione, annuendo. Il sudore gli scintillava sul petto, i suoi muscoli erano meravigliosamente tesi. “Mio,” concordò, fissando Harry con occhi scuri.  
Il riccio si tirò indietro, finché solo la punta del suo membro era rimasta dentro Louis e poi sbatté di nuovo dentro di lui, facendogli gemere il suo nome. Mantenne il ritmo, lento ma duro, governando il corpo di Louis nell’unico modo che conosceva.  
Quando sentì il suo orgasmo crescere, lasciò andare una delle mani di Louis per afferrare il suo cazzo. Louis chiuse la sua mano sulla sua, guidando i suoi frenetici colpi e tenendolo sotto controllo. Mantennero il contatto visivo, le iridi del castano diventarono grigie quando si avvicinò all’orgasmo.  
“Andiamo,” lo esortò il riccio, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla punta bagnata del cazzo di Louis.  
“Vieni con me,” chiese Louis, incontrando le spinte di Harry.  
Harry si leccò le labbra e quando sentì Louis contrarsi intorno a lui, il suo corpo irrigidirsi e stringersi così deliziosamente intorno al suo membro, non poté fare a meno di venire. Si riversò dentro di lui nello stesso momento in cui Louis venne su tutto il suo petto. Harry divorò la sensazione di riempire Louis, i fianchi che si muovevano rapidamente da soli.  
Quando ritrovò i suoi sensi, il castano lo stava già fissando, ansimando e con un’aria disordinata. Alcune gocce di liquido gli avevano colpito il mento, quindi il riccio si chinò per leccarle via. Louis gli prese la mascella con una mano e girò il viso per baciarlo. Fece un piccolo gemito nel sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua di Harry.  
Con attenzione, Harry si tirò fuori dal suo corpo, sibilando visto che il suo cazzo era leggermente ipersensibile. Crollò accanto a Louis, una gamba attorcigliata al suo corpo e la testa sulla sua spalla. Per un po’ rimasero così, riprendendo fiato e riscaldandosi l’un l’altro. Harry carezzò con un dito l’interno della coscia del castano, leccando alcune macchie perlacee che gocciolavano sulla sua pelle con le dita.  
Avrebbero dovuto fare la doccia e cambiare le lenzuola, ma Harry era troppo sazio e troppo stanco per fare altro che non fosse sdraiarsi qui e toccare Louis.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse di nuovo dopo un po’.  
Louis girò la testa per guardarlo interrogativamente.  
“Per essermi lasciato intimidire,” spiegò Harry. “Avrei dovuto combattere là dietro. Proprio come hai fatto tu.”  
“Sei rimasto scioccato,” lo rassicurò Louis, girandosi un po’ in modo da poter tirare Harry tra le sue braccia. “Lo eravamo entrambi.”  
“Si sbagliano,” borbottò il giovane, premendo il viso contro il collo di Louis. “E non gliel’ho detto. Sono rimasto seduto lì e ti ho lasciato da solo.”  
“No,” mormorò Louis, baciando i capelli di Harry e carezzandogli delicatamente la schiena. “Smettila di torturarti per questo. Non hai fatto niente di male.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il profumo del castano, affondando le dita nella sua pelle. Erano entrambi appiccicosi di sudore e di sperma e Harry si sentì come se fosse sveglio da giorni.  
“Cosa faremo adesso?” Chiese tranquillamente. Non l’aveva chiesto quando erano usciti dall’anagrafe e non lo aveva chiesto quando erano tornati a casa, temendo le conseguenze. Ora, potrebbe porre la domanda, potrebbe affrontare il fatto che riconoscere ciò che è successo, rendeva la situazione reale.  
Ufficialmente, non erano anime gemelle.  
“Non ne ho idea,” ammise Louis, altrettanto silenzioso.  
“L’hai detto a qualcuno al lavoro?” Harry voleva sapere.  
“Solo Stan sapeva che stavamo per compilare i moduli di registro oggi,” rispose il castano, scuotendo la testa. “Me lo ha chiesto, e io ho detto che andava tutto bene. Niente di grave.”  
“Hm,” mormorò Harry. _Niente di grave_. Che bugia patetica. Era stata una cosa gravissima per loro. Si sentiva come se l’eccitazione per la registrazione del loro matrimonio fosse stata anni fa - non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare la sensazione.  
Per un po’ rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, la mano di Louis che accarezzava ritmicamente la schiena di Harry con le sue dita che accarezzavano su e giù. Su e giù. Su e giù. Quasi lo fece addormentare.  
“Dobbiamo pulirci,” suggerì il riccio tranquillamente. “E dormire un po’.”  
“Sono tipo le cinque del pomeriggio, Haz,” gli ricordò Louis.  
“Potrei fare un pisolino,” contemplò Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Mi sento così stanco.”  
Louis gli baciò la fronte, poi gli accarezzò il sedere. “Sono con te, allora. Ma prima, dobbiamo pulirci.”  
Harry seguì Louis fuori dal letto e in bagno. Mentre il maggiore apriva l’acqua, il riccio si pettinò i capelli, togliendo alcuni nodi. Louis gli tese una mano e passarono insieme sotto il getto caldo della doccia. Con mani gentili, il castano strofinò la pelle di Harry, facendo scorrere il pollice sui segni che aveva lasciato e baciando tutti i punti che erano ancora rossi.  
Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la sensazione di essere curato prendesse il sopravvento. Louis era sempre così attento con lui, sapeva esattamente che aveva bisogno di tutte le coccole e le carezze che poteva ottenere dopo il sesso. Gli piacevano le conseguenze del buon sesso tanto quanto l’atto stesso. E Louis sapeva esattamente come prendersi cura di lui.  
“Andrà tutto bene, piccolo,” mormorò il giovane mentre gli lavava i capelli.  
Harry aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, annuendo dolcemente. “Si sbagliano. Non c’è nessun altro per me, tranne te.”  
Louis sorrise, ma sembrava un po’ teso. “Beh, c’è. Ma finché non vorremmo stare con nessun altro tranne che l’uno con l’altro, staremo bene.”  
“Non voglio stare con nessuno tranne te,” rispose Harry, con la schiuma che gli scorreva lungo le spalle e la schiena.  
“Andrà tutto bene,” promise di nuovo Louis, e Harry si chinò per sigillare quelle parole con un bacio.  
Quando uscirono dalla doccia, si asciugarono a vicenda e si infilarono boxer e magliette. Louis accese la televisione in soggiorno e stese una coperta perché si mettessero sotto. Anche Dog saltò sul divano, raggomitolandosi ai loro piedi. Quando si furono sdraiati comodamente a cucchiaio, la parte anteriore di Louis premuta contro la schiena di Harry, il riccio osò chiudere gli occhi.  
Pensò a tutte le cose di cui ancora non avevano parlato, a tutte le cose che aveva troppa paura persino di tirare fuori. Alla fine avrebbero dovuto parlarne.  
Ma adesso non era il momento. Ora, aveva solo bisogno che Louis lo tenesse stretto, respirasse contro di lui e gli tenesse la mano. Come aveva sempre fatto. Come se tutto andasse bene.  
Solo finché non si sarebbe svegliato di nuovo.  
  
+++  
  
Louis venne svegliato dal telefono che squillava vicino alla sua testa. Gemette, premendo il viso contro il collo di Harry, i morbidi capelli che gli solleticavano le guance. Lo squillo non si fermò, però, e Harry non sembrò nemmeno accorgersene.  
Con un sospiro, Louis allungò la mano e rispose. “Pronto?”  
“Ciao tesoro,” lo salutò Anne, suonando allegra. “Congratulazioni!”  
Louis aggrottò la fronte per un momento, cercando di ricordare per cosa si stava congratulando con lui. Poi i suoi ricordi tornarono, tutti in una volta, e si morse il labbro. “Grazie,” mormorò.  
“Che succede? Non sembri troppo elettrizzato,” fece notare Anne.  
“No, sono solo-” deglutì a fatica, cercando di sembrare normale. “Mi sono appena svegliato da un pisolino. Tutto qui.”  
“Capisco, capisco,” rifletté Anne. “Beh, volevo solo dirti che saremo lì tra un’ora. Robin è in ritardo al lavoro.”  
Accigliato, Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Harry, ma non riuscì a vederlo in faccia. “Ehm…”  
“Non aspettateci. Gemma dovrebbe essere puntuale, e scommetto che la tua famiglia arriverà comunque in anticipo.”  
“Immagino di sì,” disse Louis, senza avere idea di cosa stesse parlando.  
“Va bene, amore. Ci vediamo dopo. Ti voglio bene!” Anne cinguettò e chiuse la chiamata.  
Anche Louis riattaccò, lanciando uno sguardo curioso al telefono, come se potesse dirgli quello che era appena successo. Scuotendo la testa, mise da parte il cellulare e toccò delicatamente il braccio di Harry. “Piccolo?” Disse piano, scuotendo dolcemente il riccio.  
Harry mormorò e si voltò per accoccolarsi a Louis.  
“Amore, tua madre ha appena chiamato,” Louis baciò la fronte di Harry. “Li hai invitati a cena?”  
Gli occhi del giovane si aprirono e si ritrasse di scatto. “Oh, cazzo!”  
Louis inclinò la testa. “Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Li ho invitati a cena. Famiglia e amici, tutti. Come sorpresa. Per festeggiare,” spiegò Harry, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Me ne sono completamente dimenticato dopo... beh.”  
“Oh bene,” Louis lo guardò passarsi una mano sul viso e sentì un nodo annodarsi allo stomaco. Il pensiero di dover affrontare tutta la loro famiglia quella sera non era piacevole. Sua madre avrebbe subito capito che qualcosa non andava. “Questa non è una cosa buona.”  
Il riccio annuì, rotolando sulla schiena. “Ora dovremmo dirglielo già stasera. Mi sarebbe piaciuto aspettare ancora un po’.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis si mise a sedere, non del tutto sicuro di aver capito bene. “Dirglielo?”  
Voltando di nuovo la testa, Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Dobbiamo spiegare loro perché non ci sarà un matrimonio, Lou.”  
“No,” protestò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non possiamo dirglielo, Harry. Non possiamo dirlo a nessuno.”  
“Sono la nostra famiglia,” gli ricordò Harry. “Devono saperlo.”  
“Haz,” disse il castano, il più gentilmente possibile. “Tesoro. Vuoi davvero che tua madre sappia che stai andando contro la legge?”  
“Contro la legge,” ripeté Harry. “Non è proprio-”  
“È un errore. Un problema tecnico nel sistema,” aggiunse Louis. “Ma in fin dei conti resta il fatto che davanti alla legge siamo illegali.”  
Il respiro di Harry accelerò e si morse il labbro, sembrando spaventato. Il giovane allungò una mano per toccargli i capelli, per calmarlo delicatamente.  
“Non possiamo dirlo alla gente. Il rischio è troppo alto,” si chinò per baciare la tempia di Harry. “Perché pensi che Zayn e Liam lo stiano tenendo segreto?”  
Ci aveva pensato mentre tornava dal lavoro. Zayn e Liam erano particolarmente attenti a come si etichettavano. Non si erano mai definite ‘anime gemelle’ di fronte alle persone, e non avevano mai parlato dei loro piani per il futuro con altre persone. Avevano semplicemente lasciato che le persone assumessero e loro non avevano mai confermato né negato nulla.  
Era quello che anche lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto imparare a fare d’ora in poi.  
Il solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno lo avesse scoperto fece rivoltare lo stomaco di Louis. Avrebbero potuto affrontare gravi accuse per il fatto di vivere insieme visto che non erano anime gemelle legittime, soprattutto perché entrambi avevano già incontrato le loro anime gemelle legalmente legittime. Se fosse venuto fuori, se qualcuno li avesse scoperti e denunciati, sarebbero stati costretti a separarsi e, per quanto ne sapeva Louis, avrebbero potuto anche affrontare la prigione.  
“E che mi dici di Eleanor e Luke?” Chiese piano Harry, trascinando Louis dai suoi pensieri.  
Il castano strinse le labbra, desiderando di poter evitare la domanda. Non c’era modo di ignorarlo, però. Ad un certo punto, avrebbero dovuto parlarne. “Eleanor non è il problema. Ovviamente non è interessata a restare fedele al sistema.”  
Il riccio chiuse gli occhi, l’espressione sul suo viso completamente chiusa. “Luke non lascerà andare la cosa, però.”  
“Lo eviteremo,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Non devi incontrarlo se non vuoi.”  
Ci volle un momento, ma poi Harry annuì brevemente. Louis sapeva cosa stava pensando, che il riccio aveva paura che il destino gli facesse incontrare di nuovo Luke. Louis doveva impedirlo, doveva assicurarsi che non accadesse. Se Luke avesse avuto la possibilità, avrebbe provato a far cambiare idea a Harry.  
Louis non poteva lasciarglielo fare.  
“Sarà meglio che ci vestiamo,” disse il giovane tranquillamente, guardando il profilo di Harry. Non c’era più niente che potessero fare oggi. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare e vedere come si sarebbe svolta questa situazione. “Prima che arrivino le nostre famiglie.”  
Harry si girò di nuovo e si mise sopra Louis, facendolo schiantare sul divano con il suo peso. La sua espressione era così dolorosamente aperta, la preoccupazione chiara nei suoi occhi, ma qualcos’altro brillava nelle sue iridi, molto più luminoso, ed era molto più chiaro da vedere dietro il verde scuro. “Ti amo,” disse il riccio con fermezza, la voce bassa, e il castano sentì il petto di Harry vibrare contro il suo.  
Louis gli accarezzò la guancia, guardando negli occhi del ragazzo. “Anch’io ti amo, piccolo. Ce la faremo, sì?”  
Harry annuì e Louis si sentì un po’ più leggero. Ce la faranno. Avrebbero trovato un modo per superare questa cosa insieme e forse anche per risolverla. Finché aveva Harry al suo fianco, e finché Harry continuava a guardarlo in questo modo, Louis non aveva nulla di cui aver paura.  
Con un sorriso gentile, il riccio lo baciò e poi si alzò, scomparendo nella loro camera da letto. Louis si stiracchiò e sbadigliò, spostandosi un po’ per fare spazio a Dog che prese il posto di Harry sul divano. Si prese un po’ di tempo per accarezzare il pelo del gatto prima di alzarsi anche lui.  
Il riccio era già in cucina e Louis lo guardò per un momento, prendendosi il tempo di ammirare le mani di Harry mentre tagliavano le verdure. Il castano sorrise tra sé, pensando che non avrebbe rinunciato mai e poi mai ad Harry, per niente al mondo.  
Si vestì e raggiunse il suo ragazzo in cucina, lasciando che Harry gli desse ordini su cosa fare. Lavorarono in silenzio per un po’, poi Harry parlò di nuovo.  
“Cosa diremo del matrimonio?” Chiese, senza alzare lo sguardo da dove stava sistemando il pollo nella padella.  
“Diremo che non abbiamo ancora una data. E che glielo diremo non appena lo sapremo,” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Questo dovrebbe coprire il tutto per un po’.”  
Harry annuì, e Louis sapeva che stavano pensando la stessa cosa. Per quanto? Ad un certo punto avrebbero dovuto affrontare di nuovo l’argomento del matrimonio. Tutti avrebbero continuato a chiederglielo.  
Se solo avessero aspettato per dirlo a tutti.  
“Stavo solo pensando,” disse allora il riccio, tirando fuori Louis dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò a guardarlo. “E Liam e Niall? Forse potrebbero aiutarci a contestare la sentenza?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Sono avvocati,” dichiarò Harry, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “È possibile che sappiano come far legalizzare il nostro matrimonio.”  
“Non credo,” Louis respinse l’idea. Non ci aveva pensato prima, e l’idea non era affatto male. C’era però un piccolo problema. “Non credi che lo avrebbero fatto per aiutare il caso di Liam e Zayn, se avessero avuto un modo?”  
Harry tacque, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Se ci fosse un modo per aggirare la legge, eventuali scappatoie, penso che Liam le avrebbe già trovate per la sua situazione,” il castano sospirò, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. “Ma, se vuoi, possiamo chiederglielo. Certo che possiamo.”  
“Non lo so,” borbottò Harry. “Hai ragione. Non sembra che ci sia un modo per aggirare la legge. Avrebbero provato da soli.”  
“Non pensiamoci stasera,” suggerì Louis. “Aspettiamo ancora un po’ e poi vediamo se dobbiamo davvero dirlo a qualcuno. Forse staremo bene se lo manterremo segreto.”  
Harry annuì, voltandosi di nuovo verso la padella e aggiungendo alcune spezie al pollo. “Probabilmente è meglio così, sì.”  
In quel momento suonò il campanello. Louis passò la mano sul braccio di Harry e lasciò la cucina. Quando aprì la porta, vide sua madre e le sue sorelle.  
“Ciao tesoro!” Jay lo salutò, abbracciandolo stretto. “Grazie per l’invito.”  
“Ringrazia Harry,” disse Louis. “È stata tutta una sua idea.”  
“È una bella sorpresa, no?” Chiese Jay, entrando nell’appartamento. Fizzy la seguì e abbracciò anche lei Louis, poi fu il turno delle gemelle.  
“Sì, lo è,” rispose Louis mentre abbracciava Phoebe. Lei e Daisy corsero in cucina, urlando il nome di Harry.  
Quando stava per chiudere la porta, si presentarono Lottie, Kian e Mallory, parlando tutti insieme. Louis non provò nemmeno a capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma prese Mallory per abbracciarla.  
“Congratulazioni, Lou,” disse Lottie, baciandogli la guancia.  
Faceva un po’ male sapere che non c’era nulla per cui congratularsi con loro. “Grazie, Lots,” disse comunque, baciandola di rimando.  
“Tu sei sposato!” Mallory cinguettò, incorniciando il viso di Louis e sorridendo maniacalmente. “Sposato!”  
Louis cercò di non farsi arrivare quelle parole dritte al cuore, cercò di rimanere calmo. “Non proprio, Lory. Ma è già un passo avanti.”  
Kian la prese da Louis e seguì Jay in cucina. Il castano chiuse la porta e quando si voltò, trovò Lottie ancora in piedi dietro di lui.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Il battito cardiaco di Louis accelerò e il suo stomaco si annodò di nuovo. “Sì? Che succede?”  
Lottie lanciò un’occhiata in direzione della cucina. “Sai, ho parlato con Kian di Harry.”  
“Di Harry?” Chiese Louis, accigliandosi. Non era sicuro di dove stesse andando a parare sua sorella.  
“Mal la prossima settimana inizierà le vacanze estive,” ha sottolineato Lottie. “E a settembre frequenterà l’ultimo anno della scuola materna.”  
“Che c’entra questo con Harry?” Chiese.  
“Pensiamo che potrebbe essere una buona idea - sai, visto che non sarà più il suo insegnante d’asilo - che forse lei potrebbe chiamarlo zio Harry?” Lottie si strinse nelle spalle. “Solo, sai, ti chiama zio Louis, e quando vi sposerete… avrebbe senso, giusto?”  
“Sì,” concordò Louis, la sua voce suonava tesa, anche a se stesso.  
“Per Harry non sarebbe un problema, giusto?”  
Assolutamente no. Quelle parole erano andate dritte al suo cuore, facendolo andare in frantumi, e non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di aggiustarlo e farlo battere di nuovo come prima. A Harry non dispiacerebbe neanche un po’. Amava Mallory e ovviamente voleva essere anche la sua famiglia.  
Lo colpì in quel momento, la consapevolezza finalmente affondò dentro di lui, e Louis ebbe voglia di vomitare, urlare e piangere, tutto in una volta. Voleva lanciare qualcosa, voleva raggomitolarsi e nascondersi lontano dal mondo. Voleva uscire da questo casino che la sua vita era diventata oggi e che non aveva idea di come poter rimediare.  
Harry non sarebbe mai diventato veramente la famiglia di Mallory. Non sarebbe mai diventato la famiglia di Louis. Non proprio.  
“Lou?” Chiese Lottie, toccandogli il braccio. “Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
Louis scosse la testa, cercando di sorridere e mentendo tra i denti. “No, per niente. Lui- lo adorerà. Adorerà essere lo zio di Lory.”  
Lottie sorrise. “Reagirà sdegnosamente come stai reagendo tu adesso?” Lottie lo prese in giro, ma la stretta della sua mano era rassicurante.  
“Molto probabilmente,” disse Louis, tirandola dentro per un abbraccio. La tenne stretta quando sentì le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita, le mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena. Aveva bisogno del contatto, del suo calore, dell’illusione che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Aveva solo bisogno di ricordare a se stesso che ce l’avrebbero fatta. Era quello che aveva promesso a Harry; che sarebbero stati bene, che non sarebbe cambiato nulla tra di loro. Dovevano stare bene, e Louis doveva essere forte per continuare così, per non lasciarsi trascinare giù.  
Andrà bene, staranno bene. Sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da fare tutto, purché avesse avuto Harry al suo fianco.  
“Cosa sta succedendo là?” Sentì sua madre chiedere e alzò lo sguardo.  
“Sto solo abbracciando mia sorella,” sottolineò Louis, baciando la tempia di Lottie prima di lasciarla andare.  
Lottie fece cenno a Jay di raggiungerli, facendola avvicinare a se stessa e Louis. “Abbiamo appena discusso che anche Mal dovrebbe chiamare Harry zio.”  
L’espressione di Jay divenne incredibilmente morbida. “Lo adorerà.”  
“Vero?” Chiese Lottie, raggiante.  
Louis fece un sorriso, cercando di non pensare a quanto quello avrebbe effettivamente spezzato il cuore di Harry.  
“Vero.”  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  



	9. Capitolo otto

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo otto.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry?”  
Distogliendo lo sguardo dal piatto, Harry guardò Barbara.  
“Sembri un po’ distratto,” sottolineò la ragazza. “Non ti senti bene?”  
Harry pensò al giorno prima, a come quella donna terribilmente fredda e spietata avesse infranto tutti i loro sogni. Pensò a sua madre che faceva progetti per il matrimonio con Jay durante la cena, a Gemma che faceva giochi stupidi con i gemelli. Pensava al sorriso teso di Louis ogni volta che sua madre aveva una nuova idea per il matrimonio. Il matrimonio che non si sarebbe mai celebrato.  
Il riccio fece un respiro profondo, il suo cuore si spezzò di nuovo quando si ricordò che Lottie gli aveva chiesto se Mallory potesse chiamarlo zio. Avrebbe senso, aveva detto.  
Naturalmente avrebbe senso. Se Harry e Louis fossero vere anime gemelle, avrebbe molto senso.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Mallory, guardandola sgranocchiare le sue carote mentre parlava con Jessica.  
“Harry?” Barbara lo incitò, preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
“Sto bene,” disse Harry, concentrandosi di nuovo su di lei. “Scusami.”   
“Mi aspettavo di trovarti al settimo cielo oggi,” ammise Barbara. “Sembri stare piuttosto giù, però.”  
“Ho dormito troppo poco,” mentì lui, scuotendo la testa. “Le nostre famiglie sono rimaste fino a tardi, e poi le pulizie hanno richiesto un’eternità.” Disse scrollando le spalle.  
Barbara sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino. “E scommetto che dopo hai avuto la brillante idea di trascorrere la prima notte da coppia quasi sposata nel modo più sexy possibile.”  
Il cuore di Harry sprofondò di nuovo e il ricordo di Louis che sembrava completamente infelice, di se stesso che si sentiva altrettanto male, riaffiorò. Erano stati goffi l’uno intorno all’altro per alcuni minuti, poi Louis aveva allungato la mano e lo aveva soltanto stretto. Dopo di che, dissero che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Tuttavia, niente andava _bene_.  
“Sì,” rispose debolmente.  
“Quando io e Niall ci fidanzeremo, lo legherò al nostro letto per una settimana,” disse Barbara, la voce bassa in modo che nessuno dei bambini potesse sentire. “Immagino di non poterti biasimare per essere esausto oggi.”  
Il riccio tentò di sorridere, voltandosi rapidamente dall’altra parte per controllare i bambini che avevano già finito il loro pranzo. Sperava che Barbara non si accorgesse che non era la pura felicità a distrarlo da tutto il resto, quel giorno. Sperava che lei non si rendesse conto che non aveva più idea di come tenere insieme il suo mondo.  
“Harry,” disse Mallory, tirandogli la manica. Si accovacciò accanto a lei, prendendo un tovagliolo per toglierle un po’ di salsa dalla guancia. “Posso dirlo a Jessica?”  
“Dirle cosa?” Harry voleva sapere.  
“Che ora ti chiamo zio Harry,” sussurrò come se fosse il suo segreto meglio custodito.  
E lo era. Lottie le aveva ricordato più volte ieri sera che avrebbe dovuto chiamare Harry zio solo a casa, non all’asilo. Mancava solo una settimana, però, poi sarebbe andata in vacanza prima di iniziare l’ultimo anno di scuola materna a settembre.  
Non dovrebbe essere troppo grave se di tanto in tanto le scivolava fuori quella parolina. E forse più lo diceva, meno avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Harry ogni volta che lo faceva.  
“Puoi,” disse quindi. “Ma ti ricordi le regole?”  
“Solo a casa,” rispose prontamente Mallory.  
Harry annuì, stringendole delicatamente la mano. La guardò mentre si voltava verso Jessica, balbettando la notizia in modo eccitante. “Harry sta per sposare mio zio Louis e…”  
Si toccò il braccialetto intorno al polso, cercando di non pensarci. Ma come avrebbe potuto non pensarci? Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare che aveva chiesto a Louis di sposarlo e Louis aveva detto di sì, aveva detto che lo avrebbe sposato in ogni possibile universo, che sarebbe stato sempre lì - solo per poi vedere il loro sogno infranto in un ufficio del registro perché quei documenti portavano il nome di qualcun altro.  
Sulla via del ritorno a casa, si fermò ad un Asda, decidendo che voleva cucinare un dolce. Fare dolci lo aveva sempre aiutato a distogliere la mente dalle cose. Si sarebbe schiarito le idee e sarebbe tornato al punto in cui si trovava la scorsa notte, quando Louis lo teneva stretto a lui e gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Prese un cestino e iniziò dalla sezione frutta e verdura. Già che c’era, potrebbe anche preparare qualcosa di carino per cena. Louis adorava le sue fajitas, e non le facevano da secoli.  
Nel momento in cui si allungò per prendere una mela, la sua mano urtò quella di qualcun altro. Harry si affrettò a ritirare la, scusandosi. “Scusatemi,” disse, voltandosi leggermente.  
Di fronte a lui c’era Luke, che sembrava un po’ sorpreso. I suoi capelli erano tirati indietro, i suoi occhi castani fissi sul suo viso.  
“Uhm,” disse il riccio, prendendo un respiro profondo. Era troppo presto. Troppo presto. Non aveva pensato a cosa fare. Non aveva un piano per una situazione come questa. “Ciao.”  
“Harry,” disse Luke, con un tono caldo nella voce. “È bello vederti.”  
Annuendo, il giovane fece un passo indietro. “Sì, assolutamente,” mentì. Si guardò intorno, cercando di trovare qualcosa su cui concentrarsi al posto di Luke.  
“Lavoro finito per oggi?” Chiese Luke, apparentemente ancora loquace.  
“Sì, in realtà,” rispose Harry, stringendo più forte il suo cestino. “Devo davvero fare in fretta. Io sono-”  
La mano di Luke fu come un fulmine, e si protese verso di lui prima ancora che il riccio l’avesse vista arrivare. Lo sguardo sul suo viso era severo, un po’ di meraviglia nei suoi occhi, e la sua voce era solo un sussurro. “Finalmente l’hai capito.”  
Harry voleva continuare a recitare. Voleva fingere di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando Luke. Non gli uscì niente dalla bocca, però.  
“Cazzo, Harry,” continuò il ragazzo, stringendo più forte il suo polso. Poteva sentire il metallo delicato del suo braccialetto scavare nella sua pelle. “Ho aspettato più di un anno che te ne rendessi conto.” Rilasciò una risata tremante. “All’inizio pensavo di sbagliarmi, ma sicuramente sei arrivato prima di mezzanotte. E quando sei tornato e ho scoperto che avevamo davvero la stessa data, sapevo che eri tu. Lo _sapevo_ , Harry.”  
Un po’ sopraffatto, Harry poté solo fissarlo. Pensò a tutte le volte che Luke aveva detto che la sua anima gemella non aveva ancora capito. Sentiva male allo stomaco.  
“Non mi hai risparmiato una sola occhiata, Harry,” continuò Luke, il suo tono incredibilmente triste. “Voglio dire, eri così deciso che fosse Louis che non sai nemmeno che forse, se ti prendessi il tempo per guardarmi davvero, scopriresti che sono la tua vera anima gemella.”  
Luke si passò la mano libera tra i capelli. Harry guardò i capelli ricadere nella stessa posizione di prima, una ciocca sciolta che cadeva sulla fronte del giovane. “Ho letto molte cose sull’argomento, e talvolta le persone confondono qualcun altro per la loro anima gemella a causa dei segnali sbagliati. Immagino che tu abbia tutti i segnali sbagliati con Louis. Ma ora lo vedi, giusto?”  
Harry non aveva visto niente. Voleva andare via, ma i suoi piedi non si muovevano, e voleva dire a Luke che aveva torto, ma le sue labbra erano insensibili.  
“Harry?” Chiese Luke, accigliato. Il pollice del ragazzo accarezzò gentilmente il suo polso, come per dare conforto.  
Harry si sentì ancora più male.  
“Stai bene?” Luke si avvicinò.  
“Devo andare,” mormorò, le parole gli stridette in gola. “A casa,” aggiunse, pensando a Louis.  
Senza dire un’altra parola, fece un passo indietro, lasciando il cestino dov’era. Luke gli lasciò il polso, un cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia.  
“Ma,” iniziò Luke. Harry non sentì il resto, i suoi piedi si muovevano da soli verso la porta.  
Risalì in bicicletta, senza nemmeno accendere la musica. Continuò soltanto a pedalare verso quel posto in cui sapeva di essere al sicuro. Quell’unico posto dove niente di tutto questo significava che la sua vita era stata rovinata. Quell’unico posto dove non si sentiva un criminale; dove non doveva mentire. Dove non pensava di essere sbagliato.  
Casa.  
  
+++  
  
Louis tirò fuori le chiavi dalla tasca, tenendo il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla. “No, mamma,” disse, alzando un po’ gli occhi al cielo. “Non credo di voler indossare un abito bianco.”  
“E Harry?” Lei chiese. “Ho visto questi due completi bianchi, coordinati. Sono assolutamente stupendi, Lou.”  
Louis immaginò Harry in un abito bianco, i capelli raccolti ordinatamente e le mani incrociate dietro la schiena. Avrebbe indossato un cappello. Harry era il tipo di uomo che indossava un cappello al suo matrimonio.  
Quel pensiero lo fece fermare prima che potesse inserire la chiave nella serratura.  
Non ci sarebbe stato nessun matrimonio.  
“Mamma, ascolta,” disse Louis calmo, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non abbiamo ancora nemmeno una data. Non pensi che sia un po’ presto?”  
“Ma di sicuro voi due non aspetterete un anno o qualcosa del genere,” sostenne. “Ero abbastanza certo che vi sareste sposati prima di Natale. Per, sai, concentrare le vostre energie sull’adozione del prossimo anno.”  
Louis si sentiva come se un pugno si stesse stringendo intorno al suo cuore, rendendogli difficile persino prendere fiato. “Non lo sappiamo ancora,” borbottò.  
“Cos’hai?” Chiese Jay, la confusione chiara nella sua voce. “Voi due eravate così entusiasti di tutto questo,” sottolineò. “Proprio lunedì Harry mi ha detto che non voleva aspettare un altro mese per sposarti. E ora non sai nemmeno se vi sposerete entro quest’anno?”  
Louis prese in considerazione l’idea di sbattere la testa contro la porta. “Siamo solo entrambi un po’ occupati in questo momento, tutto qui.”  
“Non sei mai stato troppo occupato per-” Jay si interruppe, un rumore soffocato proveniente dall’altoparlante prima che parlasse di nuovo. “Ascolta, amore, devo andare. Ci sentiamo più tardi, okay?”  
“Certo,” rispose Louis, lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo quando riattaccò.  
Se le cose continueranno su questa linea, le loro mamme avrebbero capito ciò che stava realmente accadendo prima della fine della settimana.  
Prese un respiro profondo, aprì la porta ed entrò. La prima cosa che lo colpì fu che Harry stava preparando qualcosa. Qualcosa che aveva un odore dolce. Poi fu colpito dall’aria densa, e dal fumo che riempiva la stanza.  
Senza togliersi le scarpe, si precipitò in cucina, trovando Harry in piedi accanto al frigorifero. La cucina era un disastro. Qualcosa si era rovesciato sul pavimento, attrezzature e utensili erano sparsi ovunque e dal forno usciva un fumo denso.  
“Cazzo, Haz, cosa stai facendo?” Chiese, andando verso la finestra per spalancarla. “Riesci a respirare qui dentro?”  
Harry non rispose, si voltò solo a guardare Louis.  
Un po’ preoccupato, Louis spense il forno e lo aprì, controllando i muffin quasi neri. Quando fu sicuro che nulla fosse effettivamente in fiamme, si voltò di nuovo verso il riccio, mentre l’adrenalina diminuiva lentamente nel suo sistema.  
Il riccio continuava a fissarlo. Il suo viso era pallido, i suoi capelli unti e arruffati. Aveva delle macchie sulla camicia.  
“Non abbiamo la doppia panna,” disse dopo un momento.  
Ora, Louis era spaventato. Questo non era assolutamente da Harry. Soprattutto in cucina, era sempre organizzato e ordinato e odiava quando qualcuno faceva casino. Era la persona più attenta con i suoi utensili, trattandoli con la massima cura e amore.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui Louis aveva conosciuto Harry, non aveva mai bruciato una sola cosa. Per quanto ne sapeva, Harry non commetteva mai un solo errore durante la cottura.  
“Tesoro,” disse Louis con cautela, colmando il divario tra loro. “Devi calmarti.”  
“Non posso fare i condimenti senza doppia panna,” ribatté il riccio, sembrando disperato come se fosse la fine del mondo. “Come faccio a fare un buon condimento senza doppia panna?”  
Okay, sapeva benissimo da dove provenisse questo suo malessere. Anche se aveva pensato che ormai il peggio fosse passato. Apparentemente si era sbagliato. Harry era rimasto intrappolato nella sua testa, aveva iniziato a peggiorare le cose nei suoi pensieri, e ora era lì. Aveva perso ogni parvenza di controllo.  
Louis si allungò per prendere la mano del suo ragazzo. Il suo pollice accarezzò il caldo metallo sul polso del riccio. “Piccolo,” disse gentilmente. “Amore,” aggiunse poi, sapendo che faceva sempre sorridere Harry. Adesso non aveva ricevuto un sorriso in cambio, però. “Quei muffin sono bruciati. Non credo che qualcuno possa mangiarli. Con o senza condimenti.”  
Harry si morse il labbro, gli occhi che vagavano sul viso di Louis come se stesse cercando qualcosa. “Non ho mai bruciato un muffin in vita mia.”  
“Lo so,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Non lo diremo a nessuno di questo. Nessuno deve sapere che è mai successo.”  
Per un altro momento, Harry si limitò a fissarlo, poi la sua faccia cadde e Louis pensò che avrebbe iniziato a piangere. Invece, il riccio tirò su la sua mano, baciandone le nocche prima di strofinarla delicatamente contro la sua guancia.  
“Piccolo, cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese il castano, osando allungare l’altra mano. Toccò i capelli di Harry, infilando delicatamente una ciocca dietro il suo orecchio. “Come posso aiutarti?”  
“Non voglio che sia vero,” mormorò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. “Voglio svegliarmi e scoprire che era solo un brutto sogno.”  
Louis conosceva quella sensazione. La conosceva fin troppo bene. Stava per dire qualcosa quando Harry continuò.  
“Oggi ho incontrato Luke.”  
Il cuore di Louis balbettò un po’ e la sua mano si congelò, le dita conficcate nei capelli del giovane.  
“Ho solo pensato di comprare alcune cose per cucinare, sai,” Harry scrollò le spalle, non guardando più Louis. “Per distogliere la mia mente dalle cose e calmarmi e tutto il resto.”  
Era troppo presto. Louis non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro tranne al fatto che fosse troppo presto perché Harry dovesse affrontare Luke. Era vulnerabile e ancora confuso e incontrare Luke così presto dopo che gli era stata da poco data la notizia era semplicemente troppo.  
Nessuna meraviglia che il riccio fosse così sconvolto..  
“Lui ha-?” Non poteva finire la frase, non poteva dire quel pensiero ad alta voce.  
“Lo sapeva,” confermò Harry. “In qualche modo lo sapeva. E ha detto tante cose, Lou. Ha detto tante cose, ma non ricordo. Non riuscivo a sentirle, perché mi teneva la mano, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era che mi sembrava sbagliato? Che non eri tu, e che sei l’unico che dovrebbe tenermi la mano in quel modo.”  
Gli occhi di Louis scattarono verso il punto in cui Harry teneva ancora la sua mano tra le sue, pensando a come il ragazzo l’aveva baciata delicatamente prima.  
“Ma, Lou,” continuò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Chi ha davvero torto? Lui ha tutto il diritto di tenermi la mano, no?”  
Con il cuore che sprofondava, Louis si avvicinò, abbastanza vicino perché i loro petti si toccassero. “Piccolo…”  
“Di fronte alla legge, gli è permesso farlo, e questo qui,” disse Harry e indicò tra loro. “Questo è sbagliato.”  
La gola del castano si fece stretta e scosse la testa. “Harry, no.”  
“Non è quello che penso,” si precipitò a dire il riccio, scuotendo la testa, appoggiando la mano sul suo petto. “Sai che non lo è.”  
“Per favore, non dire che vuoi andare via,” mormorò Louis. “Per favore, no.”  
Harry scosse velocemente la testa, chinandosi per strofinare la guancia contro quella di Louis. “Non vado da nessuna parte. Lou, sai che non andrò via.”  
Il castano chiuse gli occhi, cercando di mantenere la calma. Finché Harry non avesse cambiato idea sul voler stare con lui, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Sapeva che Harry aveva ragione, però. Di fronte alla legge, loro erano sbagliati. Di fronte alla legge, l’unico che aveva il diritto di tenere la mano di Harry e di tenerlo stretto a sé come stava facendo lui in quel momento, era solo Luke.  
Il pensiero era penetrante e insopportabilmente doloroso.  
“Continuo a pensare a quello che ci hanno detto Liam e Zayn,” mormorò Harry. “Non riesco a smettere di pensarci.”  
Louis si ritrasse un po’ per guardare Harry. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Quando ce ne hanno parlato, ti ricordi?”  
Louis annuì, guardando il riccio mordersi il labbro. Sollevò la mano per passare il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Harry e lenire la pelle.  
“Beh,” continuò il giovane, appoggiandosi al tocco di Louis. “Hanno detto che in un caso come il loro, le anime gemelle legittime possono intraprendere azioni legali.”  
Il cuore di Louis si fermò per un attimo e provò a respirare normalmente, ma i suoi polmoni sembravano pieni, come se non ci fosse spazio per l’aria. “Tu pensi...?”  
“E se lo fa?” Chiese Harry, la preoccupazione negli occhi. “E se intraprendesse un’azione legale?”  
“Non lasceremo che accada,” sussurrò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò, seppellendo il viso contro il collo di Louis. “L’ho soltanto lasciato lì. Non ho detto una parola, Lou. Sono solo scappato.”  
“Hai paura,” lo rassicurò Louis.  
“Non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia stato infelice per tutto questo tempo,” continuò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Ed è colpa mia.”  
“Non lo è,” disse immediatamente il castano. Conosceva Harry, e sapeva che non c’era modo di fargli cambiare idea su questo. Harry era il tipo di persona che voleva accontentare tutti, che voleva vedere tutti felici. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che Luke incolpi me più di te.”  
“Non importa chi incolpa. Sono sicuro che non è contento della situazione e farà tutto il necessario.” Harry prese un profondo respiro e fece un passo indietro, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra loro. Si guardò intorno in cucina, un’espressione insicura sul viso. “Io non so cosa fare.”  
Lo avrebbe fatto, realizzò Louis. Luke avrebbe probabilmente intrapreso quelle azioni legali per avere Harry. Il pensiero era il più spaventoso che avesse mai avuto. Il fatto che non sapesse cosa fare al riguardo, che non sapesse come assicurarsi che Luke non avrebbe avuto una sola possibilità di portargli via Harry - questo lo fece sentire più impotente di quanto non si fosse mai sentito.  
Alzò le mani per incorniciare il viso del riccio, aspettando che i loro occhi si incontrassero. Poi lo baciò, lento e dolce, solo una ferma pressione di labbra contro labbra. “Prima risolviamo questo problema,” suggerì. “Sistemiamo questo pasticcio. Poi vado a comprarti qualcosa per poter cucinare e vedremo cosa fare.”  
Harry sorrise leggermente, annuendo con la testa. Sapevano entrambi che non era una soluzione e che non avrebbe cambiato la situazione. Quello che sapevano era anche che non c’era niente che potessero fare.  
Ma era il meglio che Louis potesse offrirgli in quel momento.  
  
+++  
  
Il fine settimana era stato davvero bellissimo.  
Restare a casa, non dover affrontare nessuno per due interi giorni, era stato esattamente ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Erano rimasti a letto tutta la mattina, nascosti sotto le coperte, con il mondo chiuso fuori dal loro appartamento. Solo loro due, e nessun ricordo di come il loro mondo fosse stato capovolto all’inizio della settimana.  
Invece, avevano cucinato insieme, si erano addormentati sul divano, raggomitolati l’uno contro l’altro. Avevano parlato per ore, solo di cose a caso, senza scopo. Si erano amati, si erano spinti fino al limite ed i loro corpi si erano fusi fino a diventare una cosa sola.  
E poi si erano svegliato di nuovo l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Era stato bello. Era stato tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno.  
Ciò aveva reso il ritorno al mondo reale un po’ più difficile, però. Louis era costantemente spaventato che qualcuno lo scoprisse, era costantemente spaventato che qualcuno lo chiamasse e gli dicesse che Harry non sarebbe tornato, o che non gli era permesso rivedere Harry.  
Aveva paura di ciò che Luke poteva fare, aveva paura di tutti i problemi che stavano affrontando.  
Una volta arrivato a lavoro, vide che Stan lo stava già aspettando nel suo ufficio, seduto sulla sua sedia. Louis sentì immediatamente di essere nei guai. Forse Stan l’aveva scoperto? Forse qualcun altro l’aveva scoperto e l’aveva detto ai capi e ora Louis sarebbe dovuto andare via da qui?  
Un cipiglio era inciso tra le sopracciglia di Stan mentre osservava Louis da vicino.  
“Stan,” disse quindi, cercando di sembrare più disinvolto che mai. “Come va, amico?”  
“Non so,” rispose Stan, muovendosi un po’ sulla sua sedia. “Perché non me lo dici tu?”  
Il castano deglutì a fatica, sentendo il suo collo diventare caldo. “Di cosa parli?”  
“Beh, i capi hanno voluto parlarmi prima dello show,” spiegò Stan. “Dato che sono il produttore e tutto il resto.”  
“Qualcosa non va nello show?” Chiese Louis, il cuore che gli batteva in gola.  
“Vogliono trasferirti alla BBC One. Per uno spettacolo con Nick Grimshaw,” Stan inarcò un sopracciglio. “Con chi sei andato a letto per ricevere quell’offerta?”  
La mascella del giovane si spalancò. “Che cosa?”  
“Devi averlo fatto per ricevere un’offerta del genere, Lou.”  
“Io-” Louis sbatté le palpebre, dimenticando il panico precedente. “Harry è l’unica persona con cui vado a letto.”  
Stan scoppiò in una risata. “Certo che lo è. Allora, chi hai corrotto? Cazzo, Lou, cosa hai fatto per ottenere quell’offerta?”  
“Non ho fatto niente,” alzò le mani. “Questa è la prima volta che ne sento parlare.”  
Stan si alzò, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Oggi ti parleranno dopo lo show. Congratulazioni, amico. Ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Ma cosa-” Louis fece un passo avanti. “E tu?”  
“Immagino che riuscirò a produrre lo show di qualcun altro.”  
“Siamo una squadra da tre anni,” disse Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Parlerò con loro. Andremo insieme.”  
“È per questo che hanno parlato prima con me, Lou,” gli disse Stan, scrollando le spalle e senza guardarlo. “Non mi porteranno alla BBC One. Mi vogliono tenere qui. Con un nuovo DJ in arrivo per sostituirti, hanno bisogno di qualcuno esperto.”  
“E se mi rifiutassi?” Disse il castano.  
“Non rifiuterai, amico,” disse subito Stan, guardando direttamente Louis. “Sono davvero un po’ incazzato, ma non con te. Amo lavorare con te, sai? Siamo venuti qui insieme. Abbiamo iniziato insieme. Ma questa è un’opportunità incredibile per te e sono davvero, davvero orgoglioso di te.”  
“Stan,” mormorò Louis. Era a causa della scorsa settimana, perché la sua vita era un tale disastro in quel momento che si sentiva così emozionato per tutto questo.  
“Piagnucolone,” commentò Stan.  
“Stronzo,” ribatté Louis.  
Si sorrisero l’un l’altro per un momento, poi Stan lo abbracciò, tirandolo vicino. “Ci vediamo per lo show, sì?”  
Louis annuì e lo guardò andarsene, cercando di chiarire i suoi sentimenti. Tutto questo era un po’ troppo, un po’ opprimente, e molto più di quanto potesse sopportare in quel momento.  
Per un momento rimase fermo dov’era, fissando la porta. Il suo cuore batteva ancora forte. Anche se era per ragioni completamente diverse rispetto a prima, pensava di non poter continuare così.  
Aveva ricevuto un’opportunità. C’era troppo da rischiare a questo punto per continuare così. Non poteva uscire di casa spaventato da ciò che poteva accadere ogni singolo giorno della sua vita. Scappare dai suoi problemi, nascondersi e chiuderli fuori - quello non era da lui. Di solito non era così che affrontava i problemi. Doveva affrontarli direttamente.  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, decise di prendere in mano la situazione.  
  
+++  
  
“Ehi, Mallory, tua madre è qui,” disse Barbara dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Harry si voltò da dove stava giocando con un gruppo di bambini. Mallory lo superò di corsa per raggiungere Lottie e gettarsi tra le braccia di sua madre. Harry le seguì, avvicinandosi lentamente.  
“Ciao tesoro,” lo salutò Lottie, i suoi capelli biondo chiaro raccolti in una folta coda di cavallo. “Tu e Louis verrete a cena da mamma domani sera?”  
“Certo,” disse Harry, annuendo.  
“Non hai un bell’aspetto,” disse Lottie, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. Toccò la guancia del riccio, strofinando delicatamente il pollice sul suo zigomo. “Non ti senti bene?”  
“Sto bene,” rispose il riccio, scuotendo la testa. Era così, così adorabile. Lottie si prendeva veramente cura di lui e ormai per lui era come una sorella. “Solo un po’ stanco.”  
“Ed è solo lunedì,” gli ricordò. “Lascia che Louis si prenda cura di te più tardi, okay?”  
“Certo,” disse, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
“Pronta!” Mallory arrivò dietro di loro e apparve con le scarpe e la giacca.  
Lottie la lodò, aggiustandole rapidamente la sciarpa intorno al collo. Poi Mallory tese le braccia per Harry e lui la prese per ricevere un bacio. “Ciao, zio Harry,” sussurrò, ridendo in seguito.  
Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e l’abbracciò un po’ più stretta, baciandola sulla guancia. “Ci vediamo domani, amore.”  
Posò di nuovo a terra la bimba e anche Lottie gli baciò la guancia, poi le due si allontanarono. Harry le fissò per un secondo, il suo cuore pesante per una sensazione che non poteva nemmeno nominare.  
Il fine settimana era stato fantastico. Tra le loro quattro mura si erano sentiti al sicuro. Tutto era tornato alla normalità per quei due giorni felici. Sfortunatamente, c’era un mondo fuori e Harry non aveva idea di come chiudere gli occhi davanti a tutto quello che stava succedendo e fingere che non fosse successo niente.  
Non poteva più chiudere gli occhi.  
“Sai, se non sapessi che è praticamente tua sorella,” commentò Barbara mentre appariva accanto a Harry, “trarrei la conclusione che sei follemente innamorato di Lottie e ti struggi per lei in questo momento.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre lentamente, guardando Barbara.  
“Voglio dire, forse ho visto troppe commedie romantiche, ma quello sguardo malinconico che avevi sul tuo viso in questo momento?” Diede un colpetto al suo braccio. “Sembrava uscito da un film.”  
“Louis non è la mia anima gemella.”  
Era strano dirlo ad alta voce. Sembrava sbagliato. Doveva dirlo, però. Tenere ancora tutto dentro lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi, i suoi pensieri lo stavano facendo impazzire, e aveva solo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno. Aveva solo bisogno di essere onesto. Al momento, si sentiva come se stesse mentendo a tutti tranne che a Louis.  
Barbara lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre, confusa. “Che cosa?”  
“Abbiamo detto che non l’avremmo detto a nessuno, ma non ho idea di cosa fare,” il riccio sentì le sue mani iniziare a tremare. “Non voglio perderlo, ma non posso mentire alla mia famiglia e a te e-” la parola non venne fuori, finché non si rese conto di cosa stava per dire. “Me stesso.”  
“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta,” Barbara prese il braccio di Harry, fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhi. “Cosa vuoi dire con Louis non è la tua anima gemella?”  
“All’ufficio del registro,” il giovane scrollò le spalle. “Ci hanno detto che non siamo anime gemelle. Non ufficialmente.”  
“Deve essere un errore,” sottolineò subito Barbara.  
“Certo che lo è,” concordò Harry. “Ma ciò non cambia il fatto che non dovremmo stare insieme davanti alla legge.”  
“Merda, Haz,” sussurrò, tuffandosi per abbracciarlo. “Sono così dispiaciuta.”  
“Anch’io,” mormorò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. Dirlo a qualcuno, condividere finalmente quel peso con qualcuno e ottenere la conferma che non stava impazzendo, che anche Barbara era convinta che fosse un errore – lo aiutò molto.  
“Ma chi?” Si ritrasse un po’. “Se pensano che Louis non sia la tua anima gemella, chi è, allora?”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo. “La mia è Luke, in realtà.”  
Barbara rimase a bocca aperta. “Oh, cazzo, e lui lo sapeva,” osservò. “Lo sapeva, cazzo, non è vero?”  
“Non così forte,” sibilò il riccio, guardando i bambini nella stanza, i quali stavano tutti giocando e senza nemmeno prestare loro un po’ di attenzione. “Devi mettere due pound nel barattolo delle parolacce.”  
“Questa dovrebbe essere la tua minima preoccupazione in questo momento,” commentò Barbara. “Dimmi, lui lo sapeva?”  
“Sì,” confermò. “L’ho incontrato la scorsa settimana, subito dopo- sai,” lui sospiro. “A quanto pare, l’ha sentito da sempre. Ma io non sento proprio niente per lui? Qualcosa non va in me.”  
“No, amore, non dire così.”  
“Ma è così, Babs,” Harry scosse la testa. “Zayn ha detto che ha subito sentito quando ha incontrato la sua legittima anima gemella. Io non l’ho fatto. Non ho notato nulla quando ho incontrato Luke, non la prima volta e nemmeno dopo.”  
“Questo non significa che ci sia qualcosa che non va in te, Harry,” gli disse Barbara, una mano rassicurante appoggiata sul suo braccio. “Hai parlato con Liam e Zayn? Sarebbero in grado di darvi consigli, giusto?”  
Il riccio scosse la testa. “Abbiamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno. Non puoi dire a Louis che lo sai, Babs.”  
“Ma-” lei aggrottò la fronte. “Dillo a Liam e Niall. Possono sicuramente aiutarti con le questioni legali.”  
“Lo avrebbero già fatto nel caso di Liam e Zayn, se ci fosse stato qualcosa da poter fare,” sostenne Harry.  
“Penso solo che-”  
“Harry!” Nate si avvicinò e si fermò davanti a loro. “Puoi aiutarci a costruire un’astronave?”  
“Certo,” disse il riccio, lasciando che Nate gli prendesse la mano. Si rivolse di nuovo a Barbara. “Non puoi dirlo a nessuno. Ho promesso a Lou che avremmo mantenuto il segreto.”  
L’espressione di Barbara era preoccupata, ma annuì comunque.  
  
+++  
  
Louis fece un respiro profondo, poi aprì la porta del bar.  
Eleanor alzò lo sguardo dal bancone e, come ogni giorno in questo periodo, il bar era completamente vuoto. Qualche volta si era fermato sulla via del ritorno a casa per comprare una torta o semplicemente per prendere un tè. Quando nessuno dei due era dell’umore giusto per cucinare, a volte si fermava a prendere panini per cena.  
“Louis,” disse, e in qualche modo sembrava già sconfitta.  
“Ciao,” disse il giovane, tenendo le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca di jeans mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui.  
“Mi aspettavo di vederti prima,” ammise, legandosi i capelli in una crocchia.  
Annuendo, Louis deglutì a fatica. Conosceva le circostanze, era pienamente consapevole della posizione di Eleanor in tutto questo, eppure si sentiva stranamente radicato dalla sua reazione.  
“Perché non hai mai detto qualcosa?” Chiese.  
Eleanor gli rivolse un sorriso teso, appoggiandosi al bancone. Il grande orologio sopra la sua testa ticchettava lentamente. “Non l’hai notato; e io non volevo che lo facessi.”  
“Eri maledettamente felice per noi,” la accusò Louis. “Cos’era quella falsa felicità nel vedere due anime gemelle incontrarsi e tutte le stronzate di cui parlavi?”  
Eleanor strinse le labbra. “L’ho capito nel momento in cui ti ho visto, Louis. E poi, tu e Harry siete vi siete incontrati e abbiamo parlato, ma tu non mi hai mai nemmeno notato. Ero così, così felice che tu e Harry vi foste trovati perché significava che non mi avresti voluto.”  
“Quindi ci hai soltanto guardati imbatterci in questa miseria?”  
“Ragazzi, siete fatti l’uno per l’altro,” sostenne. “Non c’era niente da dire o da fare, perché sembravi felice.”  
“Ma,” disse immediatamente Louis, “avresti potuto salvarci un sacco di guai.”  
“Devo ammetterlo, sono rimasta piuttosto scioccata quando vi siete fidanzati ufficialmente,” si infilò una ciocca di capelli sciolti dietro l’orecchio. “Non pensavo sareste stati così veloci al riguardo.”  
“Avresti dovuto dire qualcosa,” insistette Louis.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse Eleanor, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Non potevo farlo quando ho capito che avrei dovuto. Stavate già andando in ufficio, e in qualche modo ho pensato… Forse. Forse otterranno un permesso e non ci saranno problemi.”  
“Un pio desiderio,” commentò Louis.  
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto scoprirlo in questo modo,” alzò lo sguardo, sincera preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. “Scommetto che è stato difficile sentirsi dire- quello,” concluse piano.  
“Probabilmente il momento peggiore della mia vita,” concordò Louis.  
“Ascolta, Louis,” disse. “Non voglio in alcun modo danneggiare te o Harry o la vostra relazione. Voglio che voi ragazzi siate felici, sì?” Raddrizzò la postura, guardando direttamente Louis. “Se sei venuto qui perché pensi che vi metterei mai nei guai, ti posso assicurare che non lo farò.”  
Louis lasciò andare il fiato, sentendosi già un po’ più leggero. “Lo so,” disse poi, strofinandosi una mano sul viso. “E Max?”  
“Beh, ovviamente non è la mia anima gemella ufficiale,” fece notare Eleanor. “E io non sono la sua. Ma non c’è nessun altro per me.”  
“Non voglio mettermi in mezzo a voi due,” le promise Louis.  
Lei annuì e il silenzio si allungò tra loro per un po’, mentre il grande orologio contava i secondi.  
“Mi dispiace chiederlo, e non devi dirmelo se non vuoi,” disse allora Eleanor. “Ho sempre saputo che Harry non è la tua anima gemella, e quindi mi chiedevo da un po’… voglio dire, avrebbe senso, se facessi due più due, ma potrei sbagliarmi totalmente-”  
“Lo è,” disse Louis. “È Luke.”  
“Oh merda,” sussurrò Eleanor.  
“Sì. Avremo un piccolo problema lì,” Louis rise senza allegria.  
Eleanor tirò fuori uno dei biscotti con gocce di cioccolato e lo porse a Louis. “Sembri infelice, Louis. Mangia un po’ di cioccolato.”  
Louis sorrise leggermente e accettò il biscotto. Preferiva altri biscotti, ma chi era lui per lamentarsi? “Grazie.”  
Restò a far compagnia a Eleanor per un po’. L’aria tra loro era leggera e lui capiva perché lei non avesse detto niente. In qualche modo, si sentiva in dovere di doverla conoscere un po’ meglio.  
Erano già amici, ma attraverso questo, la loro connessione era chiaramente cambiata.  
I clienti andavano e venivano, compravano caffè e tè, rimanevano e ripartivano. Louis si sedette su una sedia vicino al bancone e quando il negozio fu vuoto, lasciò che Eleanor gli raccontasse la sua storia e quella di Max. Si erano conosciuti quando avevano solo nove anni ed erano diventati migliori amici. All’età di quattordici anni, entrambi avevano deciso che non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere qualcun altro l’uno per l’altro. Max aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella all’università, ma Eleanor non ne parlava molto. Poiché si trattava di una questione privata di Max, Louis decise di non chiedere di più. A quanto pareva, però, erano stati abbastanza fortunati, dal momento che nemmeno l’anima gemella di Max sembrava volersi intromettere sulla loro strada. Con Louis che non aveva alcuna pretesa verso di lei ora, Eleanor e Max erano in una posizione molto rara.  
“Devo andare,” disse dopo un po’, guardando l’orologio sopra il bancone. Anche il turno di Eleanor sarebbe finito tra pochi minuti. “È stato bello parlare con te.”  
“Anche per me,” disse Eleanor. Esitò per un momento, poi si tuffò per abbracciarlo. “Fammi sapere se posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Louis, massaggiandole la schiena. “Anche io ci sono, per qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Immagino che non vi vedrò più in giro così spesso,” fece notare Eleanor. “Quindi, salutami Harry.”  
“Lo farò.” Con un piccolo cenno di saluto, Louis lasciò il negozio.  
Parlare con lei era stato davvero abbastanza liberatorio, e non vedeva l’ora di dirlo a Harry. Avevano Eleanor dalla loro parte, quindi questo li lasciò con un solo fronte su cui combattere. Forse c’era davvero un modo per loro di vincere questo.  
“Louis?”  
Congelando sul posto, si voltò. Conosceva quella voce, ma rimase comunque sorpreso quando vide Luke.  
“Luke,” disse invece di un saluto.  
“Avevo intuito fossi tu,” Luke si strinse nelle spalle, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.  
Perché non aveva semplicemente fatto finta di non averlo visto? Perché non poteva semplicemente salvarli entrambi da questa situazione imbarazzante?  
“Già,” rispose Louis debolmente.  
Il silenzio si allungò tra di loro e Louis iniziò a giocherellare con l’orlo del maglione.  
“Spero che tu sia consapevole di quello che mi stai rubando,” disse Luke, la voce un po’ bassa.  
E. Wow. Il ragazzo aveva fegato.  
“Non ti sto rubando niente,” disse Louis freddamente.  
“Sai che è la mia anima gemella,” gli ricordò Luke. “Dovrei stare con lui.”  
Louis annuì. “Sono consapevole, sì, che in qualche forma giuridica il tuo nome è accanto al suo.”  
“In una forma giuridica, sì, questo mi consente di intraprendere un’azione legale per ottenere ciò che è mio.”  
Stava provando, Louis stava provando con tutte le sue forze a rimanere calmo. Sentì di perdere la battaglia e la cosa successiva che capì, era che si trovò nello spazio di Luke, i loro volti vicini.  
“Puoi farlo, sai? Ma quando lo avrai con te, quando sarai finalmente soddisfatto del fatto che sia _tuo_ , ricorda che è lì solo perché l’hai costretto,” sibilò, rabbia e frustrazione dietro le sue parole. “Non te lo sto portando via. Non è una cosa, un trofeo che hai vinto. Ha _deciso_ di stare con me. E finché non _decide_ di stare con te, puoi intraprendere tutte le azioni legali che desideri. Non sarà mai tuo se non lo vuole.”  
Senza risparmiare un altro sguardo a Luke, Louis si voltò. C’era un forte rumore nelle sue orecchie, che rimbalzava sulle pareti della sua testa. Non aveva idea se Luke stesse dicendo qualcosa, se stesse urlando dietro di lui. Tutto ciò che sentiva era il flusso del suo sangue nelle vene.  
Sapeva che era stato un errore. Sapeva che questa era stata la cosa più stupida che avesse mai fatto.  
Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprirlo.  
  
+++  
  
Quando tornò a casa, Harry era seduto al tavolo nel loro soggiorno, incollando insieme pezzi di carta colorati.  
“Ehi, piccolo,” disse Harry, mettendo giù la colla. Inclinò la testa all’indietro per lasciare che Louis lo baciasse. “Com’è andata la tua giornata?”  
Louis esitò per un momento, poi passò una mano tra i capelli di Harry e sorrise. “Bene. La tua?”  
“Bene.” Il riccio ricambiò il sorriso e sembrava falso tanto quanto il suo. Voleva chiedere, ma sapeva che se avesse provato a far parlare Harry, allora il riccio lo avrebbe costretto a parlare.  
Quindi fece finta di non averlo notato, e anche Harry lo fece.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Harry sbatté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi al suono delle gocce di pioggia che schizzavano contro la finestra. Una melodia costante risuonava nella stanza, lenta e gentile, al ritmo del respiro di Louis. Giaceva vicino a lui, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena. La sua mano era morbida sopra la vita del riccio e il suo respiro si spandeva caldo contro il suo collo.  
Di recente, questi erano i momenti per cui Harry viveva. Se solo avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe potuto fingere che nulla fosse sbagliato e che questo fosse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Con gli occhi chiusi, c’erano solo lui e Louis in una piovosa domenica mattina. Niente di più e niente di meno.  
La chiave che Louis portava intorno a una collana scavava nella spina dorsale di Harry, ed era sicuro che durante la notte si fosse formato un segno lì, lasciando le impronte della chiave nella sua epidermide. Louis l’avrebbe tracciato con le dita più tardi, premendo baci delicati e morbidi sulla sua pelle.  
Era passato più di un mese. Ormai si erano abituati alla situazione, si erano arresi di fronte al fatto che non erano legalmente anime gemelle. Qui, a casa loro, non importava. E ogni volta che erano soli, ogni volta che chiudevano la porta e sprofondavano l’uno nell’altro, tenendosi stretti e rassicurandosi a vicenda, Harry era convinto che potesse funzionare.  
La sua fiducia diminuiva ogni volta che era fuori dalla loro piccola bolla. Ora che Barbara lo sapeva, aveva almeno qualcuno con cui parlarne, e questo lo aiutò molto a farlo uscire dalla sua mente. Spesso si perdeva nei suoi pensieri, negli scenari che creava nella sua testa, e avere qualcuno che lo tirasse indietro e lo riportasse a terra era di grande aiuto.  
A volte, si sentiva male perché quella persona non poteva essere Louis. Fino a quando non avevano scoperto di non essere anime gemelle legittime, Louis era stato il suo partner, il suo migliore amico, la persona di cui si fidava con tutto se stesso. Non era cambiato, ovviamente, ma adesso c’era qualcosa di cui non poteva parlare con lui.  
Harry aveva dei dubbi, era spaventato ed era insicuro.  
Quello di cui aveva più paura, però, era che Louis potesse scoprirlo.  
“Ehi,” mormorò Louis, muovendosi pigramente dietro Harry. La sua mano accarezzò il suo addome fino al petto, le punte delle dita calde e gentili. “I tuoi pensieri sono un po’ troppo rumorosi.”  
Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, assaporando quella sensazione. “Scusa.”  
“Va tutto bene,” mormorò Louis, baciando la sua nuca. “Cosa ti preoccupa, allora?”  
Il riccio prese la mano del castano, tenendola contro il suo petto. “Sai cosa mi preoccupa.”  
Louis mormorò. “Stiamo bene, piccolo,” lo rassicurò. “Finora sta andando bene, non è vero?”  
Harry si voltò per guardare Louis, i loro nasi quasi si toccavano per quanto fossero vicini. “Sì, è vero.”  
“Faremo comunque in modo che tutto vada nel verso giusto, Haz,” gli promise Louis. “Potremmo non avere un documento ufficiale con i nostri nomi, ma avremo ancora l’un l’altro per il resto della nostra vita.”  
Harry annuì, pensando alla casa che avevano sempre desiderato, e a tutte le volte che avevano parlato di crescere dei bambini. Quelle cose probabilmente non sarebbero mai accadute.  
Louis gli baciò la fronte, e Harry si chiese come potesse essere così sicuro, così fiducioso di tutto questo. Anche lui voleva solo arrivare a quel punto. Voleva lasciarsi alle spalle tutte le insicurezze e i dubbi e vedere quello che vedeva Louis. Voleva credere che andasse tutto bene e che avrebbero potuto vivere così per il resto della loro vita.  
Il campanello fece sobbalzare entrambi e Louis si sedette, baciando brevemente Harry sulle labbra prima di lasciare la stanza. Il riccio lo guardò per un momento, controllando la sveglia quando Louis era fuori vista. Si chiedeva chi si presentasse da loro prima delle otto di domenica mattina. Quella persona avrebbe dovuto dargli una buona spiegazione per farli alzare dal letto così presto.  
Quando riconobbe la voce di sua sorella, si alzò dal letto, indossò un paio di pantaloni della tuta che gli arrivavano a malapena alle caviglie e lasciò la camera da letto alla ricerca di Louis e Gemma. Li trovò in cucina e c’era anche sua madre.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo, Louis?” Chiese Gemma, tenendo il telefono sotto il suo naso. Harry aggrottò la fronte, non sicuro di cosa stesse parlando. Non l’avevano ancora notato. “Fareste meglio a spiegarci queste stronzate.”  
Il cuore di Harry sprofondò nel momento in cui sua madre lo guardò. C’era così tanta delusione nei suoi occhi, le sue labbra premute insieme e le braccia incrociate davanti al petto. Non era arrabbiata, Harry poteva capirlo. Era solo delusa.  
Loro sapevano.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, il campanello suonò di nuovo e Harry colse l’occasione per sfuggire allo sguardo accusatorio di sua madre. Aprì la porta d’ingresso e fu accolto da un Liam chiaramente furioso, seguito da Zayn, poi Barbara e Niall. Il riccio sbatté le palpebre mentre si ammucchiavano tutti nell’appartamento, ognuno di loro parlava nello stesso momento, così Harry non riuscì a distinguere una sola cosa.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” Chiese Harry, chiudendo la porta.  
“È vero?” Chiese Liam, fissandolo con uno sguardo preoccupato.  
Il cuore di Harry perse un battito, e sapeva di cosa stava parlando l’amico. Lo avevano scoperto. Come diavolo avevano fatto a scoprirlo tutti? “Cosa è vero?”  
“Che Louis non è la tua anima gemella, Harry.” Quella frase era stata nella mente di Harry ogni singolo giorno da più di un mese ormai, ma comunque, sentirlo dire ad alta voce gli trafisse di nuovo il cuore.  
Deglutendo a fatica, sentì la sua pelle formicolare e i suoi polmoni stringersi. Sarebbe andato in mille pezzi da un momento all’altro.  
“Harry,” lo esortò Zayn, gentile ma esigente.  
“Come lo avete scoperto?” Sussurrò il riccio, le sue mani iniziarono a tremare.  
“Come lo ha scoperto il resto della nazione, suppongo,” disse Gemma alle sue spalle. Si voltò, affrontando sua sorella. Louis era dietro di lei, un’espressione turbata sul viso.  
“Tieni,” disse Liam a bassa voce, porgendo a Harry il suo telefono.  
 _Louis Tomlinson nega la sua anima gemella legale. Il suo fidanzato Styles presumibilmente NON è la sua anima gemella,_ lesse il titolo dell’articolo. Harry rimase a bocca aperta ed i suoi occhi esaminarono l’articolo, leggendo parole come ‘contro la legge’, ‘ha mentito a tutti’, ‘condotta senza vergogna’ e ‘nonostante entrambi abbiano incontrato le loro legittime anime gemelle.’  
Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Louis, il quale sembrava devastato tanto quanto lui.  
“Com’è possibile?” Fu tutto ciò che Harry riuscì a mormorare.  
“Questo è quello che vogliamo sapere,” disse Zayn. “È vero?”  
Per un momento rimase completamente in silenzio, poi il riccio annuì.  
Il campanello suonò di nuovo e Harry non dovette guardare per sapere che sarebbe stata la famiglia di Louis. Probabilmente era meglio così. Se avrebbero dovuto spiegare tutto, almeno in questo modo potranno farlo una sola volta.  
Barbara aprì la porta e Jay e Lottie entrarono di corsa, entrambe leggermente in preda al panico.  
“Non dirmi che è vero,” pregò Lottie, andando dritto verso Louis.  
Louis non le rispose, e probabilmente quello era già abbastanza, perché iniziò subito a piangere. Harry avrebbe voluto poter fare lo stesso, ma ormai si sentiva così completamente insensibile, così abituato al dolore. Era solo costantemente lì, quel piccolo fastidio al suo cuore, quella piccola pugnalata ogni volta che pensava a Louis, o lo vedeva, o gli parlava, o lo toccava o lo baciava. Era solo sempre lì.  
“Perché non ce l’avete detto?” Chiese Jay, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Avreste dovuto dircelo, voi due.”  
Harry non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla. Si fissò i piedi; le sue dita erano leggermente bluastre per il freddo.  
“Cosa importa?” Disse il castano. Si avvicinò a Harry e gli prese la mano. Il tocco calmò immediatamente i nervi del riccio, e tenne duro; resistette come se Louis fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. “Non cambia il fatto che ci amiamo.”  
“Cambia tutto,” sostenne Gemma. “Cazzo, Louis, non capisci? State agendo contro la legge. Qualcuno potrebbe davvero denunciarvi per questo.”  
Harry strinse la mano di Louis, la paura gli attraversò il corpo.  
“Le uniche persone che potrebbero farci causa sono le persone che sono le nostre anime gemelle legali,” sottolineò il giovane, accarezzando in modo rassicurante il dorso della mano di Harry con il pollice. “E non lo faranno.”  
Il riccio si accigliò, perché sapeva che era una bugia. Non avevano modo di saperlo. Probabilmente Eleanor non era interessata a separarli, ma non potevano sapere di Luke. Harry non lo aveva più incontrato. Era uno dei motivi per cui era stato ansioso per tutto questo tempo. Semplicemente non sapeva se e quando Luke avrebbe agito per ottenere ciò che legalmente era suo.  
“Non puoi saperlo,” disse prontamente Niall.  
“Lo avrebbero già fatto se volevano, non credi?” Louis lo respinse.  
“Beh,” fece notare Liam. “Oppure venderebbero la storia alla stampa per assicurarsi che voi due non possiate essere visti insieme da nessuna parte.”  
Tutti tacquero, solo i silenziosi singhiozzi di Lottie riempirono ancora la stanza.  
“Chi lo sapeva?” Chiese Liam. “Qualcuno deve averlo detto alla stampa.”  
“Nessuno tranne noi,” gli disse Louis. “Abbiamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno.”  
Harry scambiò uno sguardo con Barbara, la vide mordersi il labbro.  
Gemma sbuffò.  
“In realtà,” parlò lui, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis. “L’ho detto a Barbara.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis si voltò verso di lui, a bocca aperta.  
“Avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare,” si difese Harry.  
“Perché non me l’hai detto?” Chiese il ragazzo, con la stessa espressione delusa sul viso che Harry aveva visto prima su sua madre. “Avresti dovuto parlarmene.”  
“La vedo tutti i giorni. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Non potevo tenerglielo nascosto,” disse Harry. “E sapevo di potermi fidare di lei.”  
“Beh,” disse Niall. “Puoi. Ma lei si fida di me di più.”  
“Quindi lo sapevi anche tu?” Chiese Zayn.  
Niall scrollò le spalle, lanciando un’occhiata a Harry e Louis. “Lo sapevo anche io.”  
“Non posso credere che tu non abbia nemmeno pensato di venire da _me_ ,” si lamentò Gemma.  
Harry guardò tra tutti loro, cercando di concentrarsi su uno, ma era troppo, e vedere tutti quegli sguardi delusi e arrabbiati lo fece sentire male. Prese un respiro profondo, aggrappandosi alla mano di Louis. Il ragazzo la strinse a sua volta, ed era una cosa rassicurante quella perché apparentemente non era arrabbiato con lui.  
“Non è una cosa che dici a tutti,” si difese Louis.  
“Non sono una persona qualsiasi,” sostenne Gemma. “Sono la tua dannata sorella, Harry. Non abbiamo mai avuto segreti tra di noi, vero?”  
Harry annuì, ma non osò nemmeno guardarla. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Chi è allora?” Chiese Anne, parlando per la prima volta. “Avete incontrato entrambi le vostre anime gemelle?”  
“Harry è la mia anima gemella,” replicò Louis ostinatamente. Questo spezzò di nuovo il cuore del riccio perché poteva sentire la sua fiducia svanire, mentre Louis sembrava diventare più forte di fronte a tutto questo. “Sulla carta, però, la mia è Eleanor.”  
Harry sentì Liam ansimare, guardandolo, solo per vederlo scambiare uno sguardo significativo con Zayn.  
“Harry?” Sua madre lo esortò.  
“Luke,” disse Harry. “Il suo nome è Luke Connolly.”  
“È Luke?” Chiese Zayn. “Ma non c’è stato alcun segno, non sembrate neanche lontanamente compatibili. Voglio dire, non c’erano segnali,” disse, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non me ne sono accorto affatto,” aggiunse Harry.  
“Avete parlato con loro?” Jay voleva sapere.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. “Ho incontrato Luke il giorno dopo. Sa che l’ho scoperto.”  
“E ti ha detto qualcosa di brutto?” Chiese Niall.  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“E Eleanor?” Chiese Liam.  
“Lei sta con Max,” disse Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Sai che non è interessata a stare con me. Noi vogliamo solo essere felici. Lei e Max stanno bene, no? Perché non dovremmo esserlo anche io ed Harry?”  
Lottie iniziò di nuovo a piangere e Louis mormorò un basso “Dio mio” prima di abbracciarla.  
“Eri così felice,” singhiozzò. “Lou, voi due siete così perfetti insieme. Continuo a pensare al mio matrimonio e a quanto sembravi felice quando stavate ballando. A quanto eri letteralmente raggiante quando mi hai detto che Harry ti ha chiesto di sposarlo.” Singhiozzò di nuovo, la sua voce attutita dalla spalla di Louis e dalle sue stesse lacrime. “Mi dispiace così tanto che voi ragazzi dobbiate passare qualcosa del genere. Non te lo meriti. Sono veramente dispiaciuta.”  
La stanza fu di nuovo silenziosa e Louis lanciò una rapida occhiata a Harry prima di seppellire il viso contro i capelli di sua sorella. Anche Jay stava tirando su col naso, e Harry vide Gemma che sembrava leggermente colpevole. Liam toccò il braccio di Harry, come una dolce rassicurazione. Era la prima volta che qualcuno di loro si avvicinava a lui da quando erano entrati nell’appartamento.  
In quel momento, Harry si rese conto che mentre ognuno di loro aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiato e deluso per come Louis e Harry avevano gestito la cosa, Lottie era l’unica che si stava veramente preoccupando per loro- e solo per loro.  
Nessun altro aveva chiesto come stessero resistendo, o si era dispiaciuto per loro. Lottie era l’unica che si preoccupava di ciò che poteva significare per i due ragazzi e di ciò che questo avrebbe potuto fare al loro amore, alla loro vita e al loro futuro.  
“Come sta andando?” Chiese a bassa voce Barbara.  
“Bene, fino ad oggi,” rispose il riccio, scrollando le spalle, “non male, credo. Facciamo in modo che funzioni.” Sapeva che era una bugia, sapeva che si applicava solo in superficie. Louis non aveva idea di tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze che lo tenevano sveglio la notte. Allo stesso modo, Harry non poteva più dire se conosceva tutti i pensieri di Louis.  
Un tempo ne era sicuro, ma adesso non lo era più.  
“Cosa farete adesso?” Chiese Gemma. “Intendo. Qual è il piano?”  
Louis lasciò andare Lottie, tenendole un braccio intorno alla vita. “Finché non tentiamo di risposarci,” disse, con un tono un po’ amaro, “dovremmo stare bene.”  
“E l’articolo?” Zayn guardò di nuovo il telefono di Liam. “Questo renderà molto più difficile restare insieme.”  
“Parlerò con il mio addetto stampa. Posso anche intraprendere un’azione legale,” sottolineò Louis. “Soprattutto per quanto riguarda le foto di Harry.”  
“Possono sempre riportarlo di nuovo,” commentò Liam.  
“Ed io posso negarlo.”  
“E il tuo lavoro?” Niall voleva sapere.  
Louis tacque e Harry dovette deglutire a fatica. Ne avevano parlato prima. Se le persone lo scoprissero, potrebbero perdere entrambi il lavoro per questo. Harry era sicuro che alcuni o più genitori si sarebbero lamentati se avessero scoperto che il maestro d’asilo dei loro figli viveva illegalmente con qualcuno che non era la sua anima gemella. Anche Louis potrebbe perdere il lavoro, dal momento che la BBC probabilmente non voleva essere associata a un caso come questo.  
“Dobbiamo solo mantenere un basso profilo,” insistette Louis. “Cosa c’entra la mia vita privata con il mio lavoro? A nessuno importava prima che incontrassi Harry.”  
“Va bene, diamo loro una pausa,” disse Anne severa. Attraversò la stanza e prese Harry tra le braccia. “Sosterrò qualunque decisione prenderai, amore.”  
“Voglio stare con Louis,” disse il riccio senza nemmeno pensarci. Era l’unica cosa che sapeva per certo. L’unica cosa di cui era sicuro.  
“Va bene,” mormorò Anne, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che sua madre lo stringesse e per la prima volta da settimane, sentì che andava tutto bene, sentì di poterlo fare, anche fuori dalla sua piccola bolla dove esistevano solo lui e Louis. Tutti lo sapevano adesso, e Harry sapeva che tutte queste persone li avrebbero supportati, qualunque cosa accada.  
“Va bene,” disse Jay. “Lasciamo che questi ragazzi facciano colazione. Gemma, puoi correre da Tesco?”  
“Vado con lei,” si offrì Niall.  
“Anch’io,” aggiunse Zayn.  
“Ragazzi, voi vestitevi,” ordinò Anne, lasciando andare Harry e toccando il braccio di Louis. “Ce ne occuperemo noi, sì?”  
“Grazie,” mormorò Louis. “Devo fare alcune chiamate.”  
“Certo,” lo rassicurò Lottie. “Fai le tue chiamate, fatti una doccia, vestiti. Noi vi prepareremo una buona colazione.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle quando andò in camera da letto, vedendo Jay e Anne parlare con facce serie. La preoccupazione non era svanita dai loro occhi.  
Cercò di ignorarlo.  
  
+++  
  
Louis chiuse la porta, sospirando in un misto di sollievo e sfinimento. Appoggiò per un momento la fronte contro la superficie di legno, chiudendo gli occhi. Amava tutta la sua famiglia e gli amici, ma tutto questo era stato faticoso.  
Dog strofinò la sua testa contro la sua caviglia e Louis si accovacciò per prenderla in braccio. Lei fece le fusa, strofinandosi contro il suo collo; un chiaro segno che voleva del cibo. Andò in cucina per darle da mangiare, aspettandosi di trovare Harry. Invece, la cucina era già stata pulita e non c’era traccia del riccio.  
Con le loro famiglie e gli amici che avevano occupato il loro appartamento tutta la mattina e Louis che faceva telefonate dopo telefonate, non aveva ancora avuto nemmeno un solo momento per parlare adeguatamente con Harry. Si trattava di loro, dopotutto, e Louis non voleva lasciare nulla di non detto o di incerto. Conosceva il suo ragazzo, e sapeva come il riccio tendesse a pensare troppo quando si trattava di cose del genere. A volte, Harry aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tirasse fuori dai suoi pensieri e gli facesse vedere cosa era veramente importante.  
Mentre Dog stava mangiando, Louis lasciò la cucina e trovò Harry nella loro camera da letto, seduto sul loro letto sfatto, che stava scorrendo qualcosa al telefono. Louis poteva immaginare cosa stava guardando, cosa stava leggendo. La faccia del giovane era accartocciata dalla preoccupazione, un po’ di paura mescolata ad essa, e lui si sentiva incredibilmente in colpa per averlo messo in una posizione come quella.  
Era già abbastanza difficile così com’era e Harry non avrebbe dovuto occuparsi anche delle stronzate mediatiche.  
“Ehi,” disse piano, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.   
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo, lasciando cadere rapidamente il telefono.  
“Cosa stanno scrivendo, allora?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Niente di positivo.”  
“Troveranno qualcos’altro di cui scrivere presto,” Louis cercò di rassicurarlo. “Mi dispiace, però.”  
“Non è colpa tua, Lou,” gli ricordò Harry.  
Louis scrollò le spalle, non così sicuro che fosse vero. Lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero sul corpo di Harry. Si era cambiato, ora che erano di nuovo soli. Indossava ancora la sua maglietta, ma aveva scambiato i suoi jeans attillati con dei pantaloncini. Non coprivano gran parte delle sue cosce.  
“Ti amo, sai,” disse Louis tranquillamente.  
Harry sorrise leggermente, tendendo una mano. Il castano si avvicinò facilmente, intrecciando le loro dita e unendosi a Harry sulle lenzuola. Il riccio lo baciò dolcemente, mormorando un “Ti amo” in risposta e tirando Louis tra le sue braccia. Rimasero così per un po’, scambiandosi baci e tocchi gentili.  
“Cosa ne pensi?” Chiese Harry dopo un po’, accarezzandogli il viso. “Chi ha fatto questo?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, cercando di non far capire quello che pensava veramente. Era sicuro che fosse stato Luke, che lui lo avesse fatto per dispetto dopo che Louis gli aveva detto tutte quelle cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire. Harry non lo sapeva, però.  
“Non siamo stati molto discreti riguardo al matrimonio,” disse quindi. “Forse qualcuno l’ha scoperto.”  
“Le nostre famiglie e i nostri amici erano felici per noi, nonostante tutto,” mormorò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Semplicemente non capisco chi farebbe qualcosa di simile.”  
“Beh, ovviamente è qualcuno che non vuole che stiamo insieme,” fece notare Louis.  
Il riccio distolse lo sguardo, interruppe il contatto visivo e si morse brevemente il labbro. “Forse dovrei parlare di nuovo con Luke.”  
Il battito cardiaco di Louis accelerò. “Questa è l’ultima cosa che dovresti fare,” disse, usando la mano libera per sollevare il mento del ragazzo. “Non ne verrà fuori niente di buono.”  
“Non posso evitarlo per sempre, Lou.”  
“Non devi nemmeno forzare le cose. Ti farà solo sentire peggio,” commentò Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non gli permetterò di farti il lavaggio del cervello.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi inspirò profondamente. “Questa dovrebbe essere una mia decisione, Lou.”  
Aveva avuto paura che Harry dicesse qualcosa del genere. Aveva ragione, dopotutto, e Louis lo aveva sempre saputo. Parlare con Luke senza che Harry lo sapesse era stato sbagliato, era stata una cosa orribile da fare. Sfortunatamente, non aveva il fegato di confessarlo a Harry.  
“Non devi essere preoccupato,” gli disse il riccio, baciando la fronte di Louis. “Non è che parlare con lui improvvisamente mi farà capire che sono sempre stato innamorato di lui.”  
Louis rise seccamente, un breve latrato uscì dalla sua bocca. “Non è quello che mi preoccupa.”  
“Ho solo bisogno di una possibilità per essere sincero con lui,” spiegò Harry. “Forse, se gli dicessi tutto, se avessi la possibilità di spiegarmi con lui, capirà. In questo modo, invece, mi tormenterà sempre.”  
Louis ne dubitava, ma sapeva che Harry doveva farlo per calmare la sua mente. Avrebbero potuto affrontare le conseguenze quando sarebbe arrivato il momento. Si sarebbe assicurato che andasse tutto bene.  
“Qualunque cosa ti serva, piccolo,” disse, girando i loro corpi in modo da poter appoggiare la testa sul petto di Harry.  
Il riccio annuì, passando le dita tra i capelli di Louis. Il giovane cercò di abbinare il suo respiro a quello di Harry ma non riuscì a trovare il ritmo, non riuscì più a sentire il proprio battito cardiaco. Sotto il suo orecchio, anche il battito del cuore di Harry perse il suo ritmo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis tenne stretta la mano di Harry e fece finta che tutto ciò non avesse importanza.  
  
  
\---  
  
  



	10. Capitolo nove

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto prendere la metropolitana.  
In realtà non era affollata a quell’ora del giorno, ma c’erano ancora abbastanza persone e quindi non riuscì a trovare posto.  
Una donna gli lanciò un’occhiata, accigliandosi leggermente. Sentendosi a disagio, Louis girò la testa dall’altra parte, guardando il suo riflesso nella finestra. Aveva un’idea del perché lo stesse guardando. Dopo l’articolo di ieri sul The Sun, la storia si era diffusa e, sebbene non fosse la notizia più importante, era comunque una notizia. La gente ne parlava. Le sue menzioni su Twitter erano un mucchio di insulti disgustosi e meschini. Per il momento, Louis si era disconnesso.  
Alla fermata successiva, alcune persone scesero dal treno e Louis si sedette accanto a una ragazza che indossava un’uniforme scolastica. Non gli prestava attenzione, gli occhi incollati al cellulare. Accanto a lui c’era una copia del Metro e lui la raccolse, trovando la sua faccia nell’angolo in basso a sinistra.  
Il dj della BBC Radio Two Tomlinson ha rifiutato la sua anima gemella.  
Fissò la riga per un momento prima di decidere di aprire il giornale a pagina quattro e leggere il breve testo su di sé.  
 _Secondo il The Sun, una fonte vicina al radio DJ ha confermato che l’uomo con cui vive Louis Tomlinson, 26 anni, non è la sua legittima anima gemella. Ha incontrato la sua anima gemella l’anno scorso, ma l’ha rinnegata per rimanere illegalmente con Styles, 25 anni. Il The Sun riferisce che le loro coperture sono saltate in questi ultimi mesi, quando la coppia ha cercato di registrare il loro matrimonio. Tomlinson sta ora affrontando accuse legali._  
Le sue viscere si contorsero all’ultima parte. Rimise il giornale sul sedile vuoto accanto a lui, serrando la mascella. Era semplicemente dappertutto e poteva solo sperare che si sarebbe fermato di nuovo in pochi giorni; che la stampa avrebbe trovato qualcos’altro a cui aggrapparsi.  
I suoi pensieri andarono a Harry, al suo viso adorabile tutto raggrinzito dalla preoccupazione. Era il tipo di persona che leggeva quello che scrivevano sulla stampa. Louis era rimasto lontano dopo aver dato un’occhiata a Twitter. Si era disconnesso e aveva cercato di ignorare tutto.  
Harry, d’altra parte, era stato al cellulare ogni volta che lui lasciava la stanza. Ogni volta che aveva un momento per se stesso, il riccio era incollato alle notizie. Come se avesse bisogno di conoscere ogni dettaglio. Come se avesse bisogno della conferma che quello che hanno fatto era sbagliato.  
Louis strinse le mani, guardandosi intorno. Nessuno gli stava prestando attenzione; niente era davvero diverso dal solito. Prendeva sempre la metro e qualcuno che lo riconosceva era una cosa rara.  
Fu felice di vedere che nessuno gli prestava particolare attenzione.  
Scese alla fermata successiva e raggiunse l’ufficio. L’autunno era arrivato lentamente e, anche se non aveva ancora raggiunto la massima potenza, l’aria stava già diventando più fredda. Si strofinò le mani- e si bloccò quando vide la folla davanti all’edificio della BBC Two.  
Non c’era dubbio sul motivo per cui c’erano persone della stampa. Li vedeva scarabocchiare qualcosa su piccoli taccuini, macchine fotografiche intorno al collo, alcuni addirittura avevano videocamere. Oggi non c’era nessuna grande star nell’edificio.  
C’era solo lo scandalo di Louis riguardo allo stare con Harry, anche se Harry non era la sua anima gemella.  
Girò intorno a uno degli edifici e svoltò in una stradina secondaria, prendendo una strada diversa per l’ingresso posteriore del quartiere della BBC 2. Entrò da una porta sul retro, incontrando una persona della sicurezza che alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Lou, eccoti,” lo salutò Stan quando raggiunse il suo ufficio. “Merda, che cazzo sta succedendo alla stampa? È vero?”  
“Non voglio parlarne, Stan,” Louis lo bloccò.  
“Bej, non hai scelta, immagino. Ci sono tutti i grandi capi. Anche quelli di Radio One,” Stan tenne la porta aperta per lui. “Ti vogliono nella sala conferenze.”  
“Lo so,” ringhiò Louis. “Ieri li avevo tutti al telefono.”  
“Lou, è vero?” Chiese di nuovo Stan.  
Il giovane si passò una mano sul viso, annuendo e sentendosi già completamente sconfitto. “Sì.”  
“Merda.”  
“Merda davvero,” rispose.  
“Sai che questo potrebbe costarti il lavoro?” Fece notare Stan a bassa voce.  
Lo sapeva eccome, ci aveva pensato almeno un milione di volte. “Ne sono consapevole, sì,” disse comunque con voce indifferente.  
“Louis.”  
“Non posso arrendermi, Stan,” tagliò corto. Sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe detto il suo amico. “Semplicemente non posso. Lui è tutto per me.”  
“Sii realistico,” mormorò Stan. “Se non siete anime gemelle, come potrebbe mai funzionare? Rovinerete entrambe le vostre vite.”  
Louis scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi su una macchia sul tappeto. “Andrà tutto bene finché avremo l’un l’altro.”  
Stan rimase in silenzio per un momento. “So che lo pensi, ma sai che ti farà a pezzi. Non sei uno qualunque, Louis. Non puoi passare inosservato.”  
I secondi trascorsero e Louis capì che Stan aveva ragione. Doveva esserci una soluzione, però. Doveva esserci qualcosa che poteva fare per tutto questo. “Devo andare,” disse poi, passando davanti a Stan per raggiungere la sala conferenze. Sentì Stan seguirlo con un sospiro, ma non si voltò una volta.  
Nella sala riunioni era già atteso. Quattro uomini sedevano attorno al tavolo e Louis non si prese la briga di salutarli tutti individualmente prima di sedersi. Stan chiuse piano la porta e si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Louis,” disse Albert, sembrando comprensivo. Era il capo della BBC Two. “Come stai oggi?”  
“Benissimo,” rispose Louis seccamente.  
“Steven ha detto che collaborerai con i suoi piani?”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata all’uomo accanto ad Albert, il suo addetto stampa. “Dipende dal piano.”  
“Non ci interessa quello che fai nel tuo tempo privato,” lo rassicurò Albert. “Ma non possiamo lasciare che uno scandalo come questo incomba sul nostro nome. Quindi non ci sono davvero così tante opzioni.”  
“Quali opzioni abbiamo, allora?” Chiese il castano.  
Steven si schiarì la gola e fece scivolare una cartellina verso di lui. “Per mantenerti nelle tue posizioni e per garantire i piani che abbiamo per il prossimo anno,” disse con un cenno a Ben, il grande capo di Radio One, “dobbiamo attenuare i toni e cercare di attirare il meno possibile l’attenzione.”  
“Che significa?” Chiese il giovane.  
“Potresti negare tutto. Tuttavia, ciò potrebbe metterti nei guai, perché le autorità sanno che la negazione è una bugia e non possiamo davvero farti arrestare. Questa è l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno e non vogliamo che un arresto venga associato alla BBC.”  
Louis annuì. “Allora cosa faremo?”  
“La cosa migliore sarebbe che tu rompessi con lui,” suggerì Steven. Alzò la mano quando Louis iniziò a parlare. “Oppure, visto che non sei fidanzato con la tua anima gemella, possiamo fare in modo che tu non sembri trasgressore della legge. Mettiamo su che lei ha qualcun altro. Ti ha rifiutato. Sarebbe davvero una bella storia.”  
“Non la butterò in pasto ai media,” rifiutò Louis. “Non voglio affatto che il suo nome sia coinvolto in questa storia.”  
“Lo sospettavo,” sospirò Steven. “Questo lascia solo un’opzione. Se vuoi stare con Harry - e da ciò che ho capito, è quello che vuoi - dovrai mantenerlo segreto. Emetteremo un diniego. Uno che dice che siete solo amici. E questo è tutto ciò che sarete per il pubblico. Nessun tenersi per mano dove puoi essere visto, nessun bacio in pubblico. Non può più accompagnarti agli eventi ufficiali. Agli occhi del pubblico, non vivete più insieme. Siete solo amici.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. “Quindi devo… devo mantenerlo segreto.”  
Per un attimo, nella stanza ci fu silenzio. Louis alzò lo sguardo e vide che tutti lo fissavano.  
“Senti, Louis, se le circostanze fossero diverse, probabilmente gestiremmo la cosa in un altro modo,” disse Steven. “Ma non hai alcuna influenza per dimostrare che Harry è la tua anima gemella legittima.”  
“No,” concordò Louis. Tutto ciò che aveva erano i suoi sentimenti che provavano che Harry era il suo unico amore.  
“Quindi è quello che faremo,” disse Ben. “La storia si spegnerà abbastanza presto. A nessuno importerà più e tu farai le tue cose in privato.”  
“Giusto,” mormorò Louis, alzandosi.  
Sapeva già che era inutile combattere.  
  
+++  
  
Finalmente.  
Harry sospirò pesantemente quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al muro, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
La sua giornata era stata un inferno. C’erano stati genitori che volevano vederlo, accusandolo di essere un esempio immorale per i bambini. Barbara ne aveva bloccati parecchi ma ce n’erano stati tre che erano riusciti a dirgliene quattro.  
La cosa peggiore era che in realtà non avevano torto.  
Dog fece un rumore sommesso, sfregando la testa contro la sua gamba. Si accovacciò per prenderla in braccio e la accarezzò dietro le orecchie. Stringendola, si fece strada in cucina, trovando Louis che preparava la cena.  
“Sei in ritardo,” disse con uno sguardo sopra la spalla.  
Il giovane fece un cenno, sedendosi con Dog in grembo. “In realtà sono passato da Lottie mentre tornavo a casa.”  
Louis alzò la fronte, lanciando semplicemente a Harry uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Mallory aveva bisogno di aiuto con alcune cose scolastiche,” spiegò Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Lottie mi ha mandato un messaggio chiedendomi se potevo aiutarla.”  
“Capisco,” Louis sollevò un coperchio da una pentola e mescolò tutto ciò che c’era dentro.  
“Allora,” disse Harry esitante. Louis cucinava sempre e solo se dirgli qualcosa di importante. “Perché stai cucinando esattamente?”  
“Dobbiamo cenare, vero?”  
“Di solito, ordini qualcosa o prendi un piatto pronto da Tesco,” gli ricordò Harry. “Invece stai cucinando stasera.”  
“Non posso semplicemente cucinare per te?” Chiese Louis, il suo tono già un po’ teso.  
Non stava andando bene, ma il riccio non pensava che sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare di avere segreti con Louis. Qualunque cosa fosse, il ragazzo doveva dirglielo. Posando delicatamente Dog, si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò per toccare la schiena di Louis.  
“Devi dirmi cosa c’è che non va, Lou,” disse con una voce dolce, la mano che correva su e giù per lungo la sua schiena.  
“Va tutto bene,” insistette Louis.  
“Tesoro,” sospirò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Non pensi di potermi ingannare, vero?”  
Louis rimise il coperchio sulla pentola e si voltò lentamente verso di lui. “Non voglio dirtelo.”  
Il riccio inspirò bruscamente, un’improvvisa pugnalata alle budella che lo fece sentire debole. “Ti hanno licenziato?”  
“No,” lo rassicurò il giovane, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. “No. Ma realizzeranno un piano per la stampa.”  
“E quale sarebbe?” Harry voleva sapere, supponendo già cosa Louis gli avrebbe detto dopo. Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del castano.  
“Non mi costringono a lasciarti,” iniziò a dire, evitando di guardarlo direttamente. “Ma non mi è più permesso di essere visto con te. O parlare di te. Semmai, possiamo essere presentati solo come amici.”  
Harry poté solo fissarlo per un momento. “Hai accettato?”  
“O accettavo o perdevo il lavoro,” disse Louis.  
“Ti avrebbero dato dieci minuti per chiamarmi, suppongo.” La mano di Harry cadde dalla spalla di Louis e fece un passo indietro. “Non puoi decidere qualcosa del genere senza di me.”  
“Quindi mi avresti detto di non accettare quell’accordo?” Louis inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Deve esserci un altro modo,” sostenne Harry, scuotendo la testa. “La soluzione non può essere quella di mantenere segreta la nostra relazione.”  
“È l’unica opzione che hanno offerto,” Louis si voltò di nuovo, spegnendo il fornello. “La cena è pronta. Potresti apparecchiare la tavola per favore?”  
Harry fissò la parte posteriore della testa di Louis, il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto. “Questo è tutto? Pensi di poter sganciare una bomba del genere e poi cenare e così andrà tutto bene?”  
“Niente va bene,” mormorò il castano sottovoce.  
“Allora non comportarti come se lo fosse,” replicò il riccio, afferrando il braccio di Louis e costringendolo ad affrontarlo. “Che diavolo c’è di sbagliato in te?”  
“Non litigherò con te, Harry,” lo avvertì Louis, fissandolo.  
Il riccio inarcò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa. “Lo stiamo già facendo, Louis.”  
“No,” insistette Louis, apparecchiando ostinatamente la tavola come se fosse un giorno come tutti gli altri.  
Niente in questo giorno era come tutti gli altri, però. Harry aveva avuto la peggiore giornata di lavoro da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare alla scuola materna e nemmeno Louis sembrava aver vissuto una giornata normale.  
Perché non poteva ammettere che non potevano risolvere questa cosa? Dovevano affrontarla il prima possibile, altrimenti tutto questo li avrebbe distrutti.  
“Smettila, Louis,” disse quindi a bassa voce. “Questa è una cosa seria. Non voglio farlo.”  
Il giovane si fermò, voltando le spalle a Harry. “Non vuoi fare cosa?”  
“Essere il tuo sporco, piccolo segreto,” rispose Harry, già odiando il suono di quelle parole. Non importa cosa stessero affrontando, doveva esserci un modo per stare insieme- non solo in segreto. Doveva esserci un modo per farlo correttamente.  
Louis si voltò. “L’opzione alternativa è rompere,” mormorò, e il riccio quasi sentì le ginocchia cedere.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, l’aria tesa e densa tra di loro. Il cuore di Harry era pesante nel petto al solo pensiero di rompere con Louis.  
“Deve esserci un altro modo,” sostenne.  
Il castano sbuffò. “Dimmi pure. Presentami un’altra opzione. Sono tutto orecchie.”  
Harry aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse dopo un secondo. Non c’era niente. Non aveva un’altra opzione pronta. Ciò non significava che non ce ne fossero, però.  
“Come pensavo,” commentò Louis, voltandosi di nuovo.  
Harry fece un respiro profondo, cercando di rimanere calmo. “E allora come immagini il nostro futuro? Come riusciremo a stare insieme, se non possiamo farci vedere in pubblico?”  
“La gente smetterà di preoccuparsene,” disse semplicemente Louis, posando le posate.  
“La legge non lo farà,” sostenne Harry. “Non possiamo vivere così per il resto della nostra vita.”  
“Non sarà per sempre,” il castano riempì i loro piatti con lo stufato che aveva preparato. “Sarà solo all’inizio.”  
“Smettila, Louis,” scoppiò, prendendo la pentola dalle mani del giovane e rimettendola sul fornello. “Smettila di comportarti come se tutto questo non fosse una cosa seria.”  
“ _È_ una cosa fottutamente seria, Harry,” sbottò il castano. “È il mio nome che viene trascinato nel fango dalla stampa in questo momento. So che è grave.”  
“Beh, il mio nome viene trascinato accanto al tuo. E questo non cambierà,” gli ricordò Harry. “Perché oggi hai accettato di non essere visto con me in pubblico. Sai benissimo che la stampa ci assalterà ogni volta che faremo un passo falso.”  
“Allora cercheremo di non farne,” disse Louis, facendo un gesto impaziente con le mani.  
“Sai almeno cosa stai dicendo?” Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Fuori da queste mura non possiamo essere visti. Come faremo a dire a Lory che non possiamo più portarla al suo allenamento di calcio giovedì? Che andrai da solo con lei d’ora in poi?”  
Louis tacque, serrando bruscamente la mascella.  
“Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi, Louis,” gli ricordò il riccio, e ora non poteva fermarsi; tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue paure stavano uscendo fuori. Il braccialetto gli pesava sul polso. “Ma non succederà mai. Non mi è permesso sposarti. È già abbastanza grave, ma oggi hai solo peggiorato le cose. Hai deciso di degradarmi al tuo segreto. Non sono nemmeno più il tuo ragazzo.”  
“Questo non è-”  
“Semplicemente non puoi prendere una decisione del genere da solo,” intervenne, scuotendo la testa. “Questo riguarda anche me.”  
“Non avevo scelta, Harry,” disse Louis tranquillamente. “Cosa avrei dovuto fare?”  
Louis era una persona molto rumorosa. In un gruppo di persone era sempre quello che si faceva ascoltare, la sua voce era più alta di quella di chiunque altro. Rideva forte, viveva forte e amava forte. Quando era arrabbiato, però, diventava molto, molto silenzioso. E i suoi occhi diventavano grigi.  
“Avresti dovuto pensare a me, Louis,” gli ricordò Harry. “Dovresti pensare a noi.”  
“Cosa pensi che stia facendo?” Mormorò il castano  
“Non lo so,” ammise il riccio, sconfitto. Lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo, al cibo e pensò a tutto ciò che simboleggiava. “Non lo so davvero, Louis.”  
Si voltò, senza risparmiare a Louis un’altra occhiata.  
“Dove stai andando?” Chiese Louis, seguendolo immediatamente.  
“Camera da letto,” rispose, scrollandosi di dosso il cappotto. “Ho davvero bisogno di un momento da solo.”  
Louis si fermò, Harry poteva sentire che non era più dietro di lui. “Bene. Forse in questo modo riuscirai a ragionare.”  
“Oh, vaffanculo,” mormorò il riccio, chiudendo la porta.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere il letto, ma si accucciò semplicemente sulla porta. Con un sospiro, seppellì il viso tra le mani e lasciò andare un gemito frustrato.  
Perché Louis non poteva capire il suo punto di vista? Erano in questo casino insieme, quindi semplicemente non era giusto prendere una decisione del genere da solo. Louis lo sapeva; nel profondo, Harry sapeva che anche Louis lo capiva. Erano sempre stati alla pari nella loro relazione.  
Lo capiva. Capiva perché Louis aveva accettato l’accordo. Probabilmente non aveva avuto altra scelta, ed era la sua unica opzione oltre a quella di dover rompere con lui. Lo _capiva_. Tuttavia, non riusciva a comprendere perché Louis non lo capisse.  
Da quando non lo capiva più? Da quando non conosceva più la mente di Harry?  
Si alzò e andò a letto, togliendosi i vestiti. L’orologio segnava solo le otto e non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che era andato a letto così presto. Oggi, però, si sentiva svuotato di tutte le energie, stanco ed esausto.  
Quando chiuse gli occhi, però, non riuscì a trovare riposo. L’ultima volta che aveva litigato con Louis, era stato per qualcosa di stupido - qualcosa di così piccolo e poco importante che non riusciva nemmeno più a ricordare. Forse quella volta litigarono perché il castano aveva dimenticato ancora una volta di comprare cibo per Dog e le diede il latte.  
Non avevano mai litigato seriamente come oggi. Una lite sulla loro relazione, in cui Harry aveva messo in dubbio i loro sentimenti l’uno per l’altro. Non era mai stato un problema. Avevano sempre saputo che non c’era motivo di mettere in dubbio il loro amore.  
Non c’era ancora.  
Qualunque cosa Louis avesse fatto, lui sapeva che in fondo l’aveva fatta solo perché lo amava.  
Trascorse un’ora così, a letto, solo con i suoi pensieri che continuavano a correre nella sua testa. Era ancora arrabbiato, ma un’altra parte di lui voleva solo farla finita e dire a Louis che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sfortunatamente, la sensazione che questa volta non sarebbe andato tutto bene continuava a tormentarlo.  
La porta si aprì lentamente e Harry si mise a sedere, con la speranza che gli aleggiava nel petto.  
Louis si limitò a guardarlo, entrando impettito nella stanza. Si avvicinò al suo lato del letto e tolse il piumone.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” Chiese Harry.  
“Resterò sul divano stasera,” disse, senza guardarlo. “Immagino sia meglio.”  
Il riccio non disse niente, lo guardò solo andarsene.  
Non avevano mai dormito separatamente prima. Insomma, lo avevano fatto quando Louis era in viaggio per lavoro, ma ogni volta che erano a casa avevano sempre condiviso il letto. A volte, Harry si addormentava sul divano, ma Louis o lo svegliava sempre o lo raggiungeva. Si erano svegliati abbastanza spesso sul divano, irrigiditi e doloranti per le strane angolazioni in cui avevano dormito l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Harry si sdraiò di nuovo, fissando il soffitto. Udì il rumore della televisione, attutito dalle pareti e immaginò Louis sul divano, rannicchiato sotto il piumone, che fissava ostinatamente lo schermo per evitare di pensare. Probabilmente Dog era raggomitolata ai suoi piedi e dormiva profondamente.  
Mordendosi il labbro, Harry chiuse gli occhi, venendo meno all’impulso di lasciare la stanza e raggiungere Louis. Non si sarebbe arreso in questo modo. Louis era quello che doveva scusarsi. Non poteva arrendersi solo perché non voleva dormire da solo.  
Spostandosi più vicino al lato del letto del ragazzo, cercò di mantenere la mente vuota e trovare un po’ di sonno. Il suo cuore era dolorante e le sue dita formicolavano per il bisogno di allungare la mano. Le tamburellò contro il materasso, tenendole così occupate.  
Il rumore svanì e all’improvviso tutto fu silenzioso. Harry ascoltò il silenzio, gli occhi spalancati e il fiato corto. Si girò sulla schiena, fissando la porta. Non c’era niente, solo silenzio.  
Per un po’ rimase così, fissando la porta, come se potesse attraversarla con la sola forza di volontà. La stanza era buia, ma poteva vedere ogni dettaglio, poteva distinguere ogni linea sulla porta.  
Non si aprì.  
Rinunciando, si rimise a sedere e si passò una mano tra i capelli, spingendoli lontani dal viso. Non c’era alcuna utilità in questo. Non avrebbe dormito se non avesse parlato di nuovo con Louis. Quando mai aveva trovato la pace senza Louis al suo fianco? Harry non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare come fosse riuscito a dormire prima di incontrare Louis.  
In silenzio, si alzò e contemplò di indossare qualcosa di più dei semplici pantaloncini che indossava. Decise che non ne valeva la pena e andò dritto alla porta. Con calma, spinse la maniglia e aprì con cautela la porta per non fare alcun rumore.  
Si bloccò quando trovò Louis in piedi dall’altra parte.  
Per un momento, si fissarono solo l’un l’altro, la mano di Harry sulla maniglia della porta e Louis goffamente in piedi nel corridoio, con indosso i suoi boxer e una maglietta.  
“Lou,” disse Harry senza fiato, tutte le sue emozioni messe in quella parola.  
“Mi dispiace,” si precipitò a dire il castano. “Sono un idiota. Avrei dovuto chiamarti. Avrei dovuto dirtelo correttamente. Sono solo così- sono così-”  
Harry scosse la testa e trascinò Louis per la maglietta e lo baciò. Louis rilasciò un respiro tremante, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lui e baciandolo di rimando. Rimasero così per un po’, scambiandosi solo baci e tenendosi stretti.  
Harry si ritrasse leggermente, lasciando che il bacio si trasformasse in piccoli schiocchi, mordicchiando affettuoso le labbra del giovane.  
“Non avrei dovuto decidere senza di te,” ammise Louis, appoggiando la fronte a quella di Harry.  
Il riccio annuì, ma attirò Louis ancora più vicino. “Non avevi scelta, immagino.”  
“Il pensiero peggiore è stare senza di te,” le ciglia del castano svolazzarono e guardò negli occhi di Harry, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Farei qualsiasi cosa se questo significa non perderti.”  
“Non puoi perdermi,” lo rassicurò Harry. “Ci siamo dentro entrambi.”  
Louis inspirò profondamente, come se fosse il suo primo respiro in un’eternità. “Ce la faremo, vero?”  
Lui annuì, baciando ancora una volta le labbra del giovane. “Prendi il tuo piumone,” disse, pizzicando delicatamente il sedere di Louis. “Questo letto è troppo grande senza di te.”  
Guardò Louis voltarsi e precipitarsi in soggiorno. Lasciando andare il fiato, Harry sapeva che quella sensazione di pesantezza nel suo petto non sarebbe svanita così presto.  
Doveva solo imparare a conviverci.  
  
+++  
  
“Zio Harry può leggermi una storia?” Chiese Mallory, lo spazzolino che le pendeva dalla bocca.  
“Dovresti lavarti i denti a dovere, amore,” le ricordò Louis, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. “I tuoi denti non si puliranno da soli.”  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si voltò di nuovo verso il lavandino e si lavò i denti con dedizione. Lottie le aveva tagliato i capelli di recente, quindi i riccioli dorati raggiungevano a malapena le spalle della bimba. Anche lei aveva avuto uno scatto di crescita. A volte, a Louis mancavano i giorni in cui era solo una bambina minuscola tra le sue braccia, ma era anche eccitato per ogni singolo giorno che doveva ancora venire; non vedeva l’ora di osservarla trasformarsi in una bella ragazza. Era già all’ultimo anno delle materne- in un batter d’occhio la avrebbe vista al college.  
Quando ebbe finito, lo superò di corsa e tornò nella sua stanza. Louis la seguì e la trovò che si arrampicava sul letto, mentre Harry era ancora impegnato a riporre i suoi giocattoli. Mallory aveva un libro in una mano, e aspettava pazientemente che Harry si sedesse sul bordo del letto.  
Louis si avvicinò e baciò la fronte della nipote, accarezzandole delicatamente i capelli con una mano. “Buonanotte, Lory.”  
“Notte, zio Louis,” cinguettò, baciandogli la guancia.  
“Aspetterò di sotto,” disse Louis a bassa voce, toccando la spalla di Harry.  
Il riccio gli lanciò un’occhiata, annuendo brevemente prima di iniziare a leggere dove avevano lasciato l’ultima volta la storia.  
Al piano di sotto, Louis andò in soggiorno, trovando Lottie, Kian e sua madre che guardavano qualcosa alla televisione. Lottie stava scrivendo qualcosa sul suo telefono e guardò in alto quando lui entrò nella stanza.  
“Ho appena mandato un messaggio a Liam,” disse alzandosi. “Saranno qui tra venti minuti.”  
Louis annuì, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche. “Harry non è davvero contento di questo,” mormorò, guardando sua madre.  
“Neanche tu sembri felice di questo,” sottolineò Kian.  
Non lo era. Nessuno dei due era soddisfatto della situazione, ma non potevano farci niente.  
“Non è colpa tua,” gli ricordò Lottie, allungando una mano per toccare il braccio di suo fratello. “E lo sa anche Harry.”  
Lo sa davvero, però? Louis non era più così sicuro. Dopo il litigio della scorsa settimana, avevano cercato di tornare alla normalità, ma niente era più normale. Dovevano stare attenti a non essere visti insieme, più di quanto dovevano farlo prima. Dopo aver scoperto che non erano legalmente anime gemelle, Louis si era sentito perso e insicuro ogni volta che aveva lasciato l’appartamento. Tornare a casa da Harry era sempre sembrato giusto, e sapeva che era lo stesso per il riccio. Avrebbero potuto essere se stessi tra le loro quattro mura, solo l’uno con l’altro intorno. Ora, tuttavia, nemmeno quello sembrava più giusto. Sembrava che fossero intrappolati, come se il loro appartamento fosse una prigione.  
Non aveva idea di come tornare alla normalità. Voleva solo che finisse, voleva cancellare il passato e avere di nuovo tutto con Harry.  
Al momento non avevano niente.  
“Si è addormentata,” disse Harry da dietro di lui.  
Louis non girò la testa, non si avvicinò e gli trafiggeva sempre il cuore quando il riccio entrava in una stanza e non andava immediatamente accanto a lui. Non allungò la mano per toccarlo o stare solo un po’ più vicino.  
“Grazie,” la mano di Lottie cadde dal braccio di Louis e si voltò a guardare Kian. “Ora allora possiamo andare.”  
Si diressero tutti verso la porta, e Louis guardò Harry aiutare Lottie a indossare il suo cappotto prima di indossare il suo. Poi lo abbottonò e si voltò verso Louis, armeggiando con l’ultimo bottone.  
“Grazie per esserti preso cura di Mal,” disse Lottie e baciò la guancia di Jay prima di uscire. Kian fece lo stesso e seguì sua moglie.  
Louis ebbe pietà di Harry e lo aiutò con il bottone, accarezzandolo delicatamente dopo.  
“Ci vediamo tra un po’,” mormorò Harry.  
Louis si alzò in punta di piedi e incorniciò il viso del giovane con le mani, baciandolo dolcemente. “Ci vediamo tra poco.”  
Anche Harry uscì di casa e Louis lasciò a sua madre il compito di chiudere la porta, già girandosi per tornare in soggiorno.  
“Louis,” disse piano Jay quando tornò anche lei, sedendosi accanto a lui. “È solo un viaggio in macchina.”  
“Non è solo un viaggio in macchina, mamma,” Louis scosse la testa. “Rappresenta tutto ciò che ci viene portato via. Perché non posso andare al pub con il mio ragazzo?”  
“Stai andando al pub con lui. Solo non nella stessa macchina,” Jay gli accarezzò delicatamente i capelli. “Non è un grosso problema. Avreste comunque avuto bisogno di due auto.”  
“Questo è il problema,” sibilò Louis, massaggiandosi il viso. “Possiamo andare solo perché è una cosa di gruppo. Solo perché saremo fuori con gli amici.”  
“A te piace uscire con gli amici.”  
“Adoro uscire con il mio fidanzato e i nostri amici,” lo corresse Louis. “Ma dovrò anche far finta che sia solo un amico.”  
“Tutto si calmerà lentamente, Louis,” lo rassicurò Jay. “Presto sarai in grado di tornare alla normalità, lo prometto.”  
Il castano scosse la testa, dubitando delle sue parole. In quel momento, tutto sembrava vano. Non sarebbe mai tornato alla normalità. Questo sarebbe sempre stato incombente su di loro.  
Jay lo prese tra le sue braccia. “Non arrenderti. So che è difficile per entrambi, ma se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicura, è che vi amate a vicenda.”  
“E se non lui non mi amasse?” Louis deglutì a fatica. “Mamma, continuo a pensare a come non potrei mai lasciarlo e che non potrei mai smettere di amarlo. Ma se non provasse lo stesso?”  
Jay rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Ha detto qualcosa del genere? Ha fatto qualcosa per farti pensare che non è più innamorato di te?”  
Louis inspirò tremante. “No. Ma cosa succede se-”  
“Ti preoccupi troppo,” lo interruppe Jay, tirandosi indietro per guardarlo in faccia. “In questo momento è dura, lo so. Devi restare forte, Louis. Anche per Harry. Avete bisogno l’uno dell’altro ora più che mai.”  
“Ma...”  
“Il dubbio è il primo passo per perdersi a vicenda,” gli disse Jay, con tono sommesso. “Non dubitare mai di lui. Ha avuto molte possibilità di andarsene, e non l’ha fatto, Louis. È qui per te. Ti ama.”  
Louis si sentì un po’ più leggero, rendendosi conto che sua madre aveva ragione. Harry probabilmente non era contento della situazione, ma non lo aveva abbandonato. Era ancora lì, stava ancora resistendo. Louis avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Neanche lui era felice, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era lasciare il suo bellissimo ragazzo.  
Doveva fidarsi di Harry e capire che provava lo stesso.  
Il suo telefono squillò e Louis sussultò leggermente, rifiutando la chiamata quando vide il numero di Liam. “Sono qui,” disse invece, guardando di nuovo sua madre.  
Jay sorrise, alzandosi e seguendo Louis fino alla porta d’ingresso. “Divertiti, amore. Goditi la serata fuori, okay?”  
“Grazie, mamma,” mormorò Louis, abbracciandola ancora una volta. “Ti voglio bene.”  
  
+++  
  
Il posto era pieno di gente. Essendo stato sui giornali così spesso ultimamente, molte persone fissarono Louis quando entrò nel pub con Liam e Zayn. Però era soltanto uscito con gli amici. Niente che valga la pena riferire alla stampa. Chiunque fosse ancora interessato a questo punto avrebbe visto Louis seduto con un gruppo di amici attorno a un tavolo, mentre beveva qualche drink al pub.  
Liam e Zayn andarono avanti e Louis li seguì. Harry era già schiacciato tra Niall e Lottie, tenendo un bicchiere di birra tra le mani. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, con gli occhi che scorrevano sul suo viso e sul corpo, come se non sapesse bene dove guardare. Louis salutò tutti e scivolò sulla panchina accanto a Liam, così da potersi sedere di fronte a Harry. Senza attirare l’attenzione su di loro, il giovane agganciò il piede intorno a quello di del riccio sotto il tavolo, massaggiandogli delicatamente il polpaccio con la punta della scarpa. Harry alzò lo sguardo dal suo bicchiere, intrappolando il piede di Louis tra le sue caviglie e sorridendo dolcemente.  
Non avevano bisogno di parole per dire quello che volevano dire. Louis aveva solo bisogno di uno sguardo per trasmettere ciò che voleva che Harry sapesse.  
 _Ti amo. Molto_.  
Le fossette di Harry fecero la loro apparizione e strizzò gli strizzò l’occhio. _Ti amo anch’io. Moltissimo_.  
Louis distolse gli occhi da lui, alzando lo sguardo mentre Kian gli metteva una pinta davanti. “Grazie, amico,” disse, bevendo un sorso.  
“Allora,” disse Barbara, assicurandosi di attirare l’attenzione di tutti. “Avete tutti programmi per il Capodanno?”  
“Non ancora,” disse Lottie, guardando Kian. “È appena settembre.”  
“Beh, sì,” concordò Niall. “Ma abbiamo avuto un’idea.”  
“Pensavamo di festeggiare tutti insieme,” suggerì Barbara. “Con tutti i nostri amici, sapete?”  
“Certo,” concordò facilmente Louis. “Possiamo organizzare una festa nel nostro appartamento, giusto, Haz?”  
Harry annuì. “Dovrebbe essere abbastanza grande.”  
“O potete anche venire nel nostro appartamento, se volete. Non ci dispiacerebbe,” aggiunse Zayn. “Ed è un po’ più centrale.”  
“Questo è il motivo della nostra idea,” disse Niall, raggiante. “Che ne dite di non festeggiarlo affatto a Londra?”  
Louis si accigliò, vedendo Lottie fare lo stesso.  
“Abbiamo pensato di andare in un altro paese. Potremmo affittare una casa. Con otto persone che partecipano, non sarà così costoso.” Niall si guardò intorno al tavolo.  
“Mi piacerebbe,” disse Harry per primo. “Questa è una grande idea.”  
“Piacerebbe anche a me,” concordò Kian. “Ma non credo che possiamo unirci.”  
“Perché no?” Chiese Liam.  
“Non vorrei stare lontano da Mallory troppo a lungo, ad essere onesto.”  
Louis poté vedere Lottie innamorarsi di nuovo di Kian. Era così ovvio, il modo in cui lo guardava.  
“Chi ha detto che non puoi portarla? Sarà divertente averla intorno,” disse Niall. “Credo che a nessuno di noi dispiaccia.”  
“Possiamo tutti tenerla d’occhio,” fece notare Louis. “Sarà comunque incollata ad Harry, quindi non penso che tu debba preoccuparti di questo.”  
“Va bene, quindi è deciso?” Chiese Barbara guardandosi intorno. “Inizierò a cercare luoghi e case questa settimana. Dobbiamo prenotare presto.”  
Fare progetti, pensò Louis, mentre tutti cominciavano a parlarsi, a dare suggerimenti. Questa era una buona cosa. Stavano facendo progetti insieme, per un futuro insieme. Avrebbe baciato Harry a mezzanotte e avrebbero iniziato il nuovo anno insieme.  
Harry lo guardò, apparentemente notando che era piuttosto silenzioso. Louis gli toccò il piede, un sorriso che gli tirò le labbra. Harry gli sorrise, allungandosi brevemente per stringere la sua mano.  
“Sto optando per la Spagna,” disse Louis, continuando a guardare Harry. “Barcellona.”  
“Potrebbe essere costoso,” sottolineò Barbara. “Ma lo aggiungerò all’elenco.”  
“Italia,” suggerì Harry, un luccichio nei suoi occhi quando guardò Louis.  
“Che ne dici dell’Austria?” Suggerì Liam. “C’è la neve.”  
“Solo se ogni stanza è dotata di un caminetto,” disse Zayn.  
La discussione continuò e Louis si appoggiò allo schienale, bevendo la sua birra e ascoltando i suoi amici parlare.  
Questo era esattamente ciò che intendeva per normalità. Con i piedi di Harry avvolti attorno ai suoi e i loro amici che tenevano loro compagnia, tutti che scherzavano leggermente e nessuno che si comportava con circospezione.  
Louis finalmente si sentì di nuovo a suo agio.  
  
+++  
  
“Dov’è Haz?” Chiese Louis, guardandosi intorno.  
In qualche modo, nessuno di loro voleva tornare a casa quando il pub aveva chiuso e quindi tutti erano andati in un club vicino. La musica era alta, martellava nel suo corpo e l’alcol era a buon mercato.  
La cosa buona era che la sua testa ronzava e la sentiva leggera. Aveva svuotato il bicchiere di rum e coca cola e lo aveva rimesso sul bancone del bar dove si trovavano Liam e Zayn.  
Anche Liam era piuttosto ubriaco, mentre Zayn sembrava sobrio, con la stessa bottiglia di birra nella mano sinistra che Liam gli aveva comprato quando erano entrati per la prima volta.  
“Non so, amico,” disse Liam, scrollando le spalle. “Non lo vedo da un po’.”  
Louis si accigliò, guardandosi di nuovo intorno.  
“Se te lo dico, promettimi di non impazzire,” chiese Zayn, afferrando il braccio di Louis.  
“Che cosa?” Il castano aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissando Zayn.  
“Prometti,” ripeté Zayn, aspettando che Louis annuisse.  
“Che cazzo?” Chiese il giovane e guardò nella direzione in cui Zayn stava indicando. “Che _cazzo_?” Chiese di nuovo, ansimando.  
C’era Harry, in un angolo, accanto a una delle enormi scatole, appoggiato al muro mentre parlava con un ragazzo a caso. Aveva le mani dietro la schiena, i fianchi inclinati in avanti e quel dannato sorriso sbilenco sulle labbra. Quello era Harry in piena modalità da flirt.  
Louis si fece strada tra la folla senza nemmeno accorgersene. Fu accanto al riccio in un secondo, la mano che si alzò per posarsi sulla parte bassa della sua schiena.  
“Piccolo,” Louis alzò la voce. “Che cazzo sta succedendo?”  
Harry non risparmiò al ragazzo con cui stava parlando nemmeno un’altra occhiata prima di girarsi verso di lui. Louis non poté fare altro che stringerlo, tirare Harry tra le sue braccia e seppellire le sue mani nelle morbide ciocche sulla sua nuca. I suoi capelli erano diventati così lunghi, cadevano così meravigliosamente sulle spalle del ragazzo. Louis adorava come si arricciavano sulle punte, amava arricciarli intorno alle dita.  
“Dolcezza,” disse ora più dolcemente. “Cosa sta succedendo?”  
Harry disse qualcosa ma Louis non riuscì a capire una sola parola al di sopra della musica ad alto volume. Si ritrasse leggermente per lanciare un’occhiata al viso del riccio. Senza dire un’altra parola, prese la mano di Harry e lo trascinò con sé. Arrivarono all’uscita e l’aria fredda fuori lo colpì come uno schiaffo, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
Teneva ancora la mano del riccio quando si voltò, sollevandola per baciare le sue nocche. “Hai appena flirtato palesemente con quel ragazzo, Haz.”  
Harry alzò brevemente lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia.  
“Cosa ti è preso?” Chiese Louis, scuotendo la testa. La sua mente era piena di domande che inondavano i suoi pensieri. “Voglio dire, da quando guardi altri uomini? Quando sono con te, tra l’altro? L’hai già fatto prima quando eri fuori senza di me? Hai mai...?”  
“Sono stupido, Lou,” Harry soffocò, stringendo la sua mano. “Sono un idiota.”  
Il sangue di Louis scorreva freddo e sentì le sue dita diventare insensibili. Voleva sbattere le palpebre, ma anche quello sembrava troppo, aveva paura che lo avrebbe spezzato, frantumato in milioni di pezzi.  
Voleva lasciar andare la mano di Harry ma la tenne stretta, le dita del riccio che affondavano nella pelle del castano. Louis però si voltò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e lasciò andare una serie di imprecazioni.  
“Non l’hai fatto,” ripeté più e più volte. “Cazzo, Haz, dimmi che non l’hai fatto.”  
Harry guardò in alto, con la confusione nei suoi occhi, tutto il suo corpo tremante. “Fatto cosa?”  
“Mi hai tradito?” Sbottò Louis.  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, la mascella che quasi toccò terra. “Quando lo avrei fatto?”  
“Non lo so,” ribatté Louis, scrollando le spalle.  
“Ho flirtato con lui per renderti geloso,” spiegò il riccio, ancora tremando.  
La mano di Louis cadde e sbatté le palpebre verso Harry. “Che cosa?”  
Harry abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro. “Non so cosa mi sia preso. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, io- sono così stupido.”  
Louis lo fissò per un momento, poi capì cosa stava succedendo. “Mi hai messo alla prova,” disse piano.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, annuendo brevemente. “Io- non avrei dovuto. Sono un idiota e mi dispiace.”  
Il castano lasciò andare il respiro, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il panico che lo aveva preso pochi istanti prima. “Perché?” Era tutto ciò che chiese.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, rimpicciolendosi piegando le spalle. “Non lo so. Forse è l’alcol. Avevo solo bisogno della tua attenzione.”  
“E non pensavi che l’avresti ottenuta solo venendo da me?” Chiese il castano. La mano di Harry era gelida nella sua, la pelle quasi diventava blu sotto la sua. Voleva portarla alle labbra e baciarla per farla diventare più calda, stringerlo più vicino a lui.  
Non fino a quando non sarebbero arrivati al nocciolo della questione, però.  
“Non puoi giocare con la mia mente in quel modo, Harry,” disse Louis, soffiando comunque delicatamente sulle nocche del ragazzo.  
“Non volevo,” protestò immediatamente Harry. “Non volevo, giuro.”  
“Hai sempre la mia attenzione,” gli ricordò Louis. “Sei sempre il mio numero uno. Non so perché ne dubiti.”  
“Non lo so,” insistette il riccio. Si avvicinò e Louis glielo lasciò fare quando unì le loro labbra. Le sue erano un po’ insensibili e quelle del giovane erano troppo fredde per riscaldarle.  
“Non è cambiato nulla, amore,” lo rassicurò Louis, accarezzando la schiena di Harry. “So che è difficile. So che hai paura. Il mio amore è l’unica cosa di cui puoi essere sicuro, però. Non è cambiato per niente.”  
“Sono un idiota,” disse di nuovo Harry, strofinando il viso contro il collo di Louis.  
“Lo sei,” concordò il castano, ridendo un po’ quando Harry grugnì la sua disapprovazione. “Ma ti comporti da idiota per me, quindi non mi dispiace.”  
“Ti amo,” mormorò Harry.  
“Mi hai quasi spaventato a morte,” ammise Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “Pensavo stessi cercando di dirmi che mi hai tradito.”  
Harry scosse la testa, indietreggiando. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Louis, facendo toccare brevemente le loro labbra. “Anche solo flirtare con qualcun altro mi sembrava sbagliato. Come potrei mai-”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno,” lo avvertì, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del riccio. “Preferisco non immaginarlo.”  
Harry approfondì il bacio, facendo scivolare la lingua oltre le labbra di Louis. Il giovane gemette piano, inclinando la testa per cambiare l’angolo, la sua lingua che andò a leccare le labbra di Harry.  
“Nessun altro,” mormorò Harry nel bacio. “Solo tu.”  
Louis strofinò il naso contro quello di Harry, sorridendo. Il riccio ridacchiò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi del giovane. “Si congela, piccolo.”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse di nuovo Harry, strofinando i pollici sui fianchi del ragazzo.  
“Dovremmo tornare dentro?” Chiese il castano, baciando ancora una volta le sue labbra. “Non hai ancora ballato con me.”  
“Lascerai che mi strusci contro di te?” Chiese Harry, più che interessato.  
“Questo ci riscalderà entrambi, immagino,” commentò Louis.  
“E nessuno avrà più dubbi e saprà a chi appartengo,” aggiunse il riccio, a voce bassa.  
“Ma guarda un po’,” mormorò Louis, sorridendo ad Harry. “Puoi avere tutto questo, senza agire come un idiota.”  
Il riccio arrossì, voltandosi velocemente. Louis rise e avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita del ragazzo, rendendogli difficile camminare. Entrarono barcollando in quel modo e Louis schiacciò la guancia contro la spalla di Harry.  
Harry gli teneva la mano e, anche quando stavano ballando, non la lasciò andare.  
  
+++  
  
“Non posso credere che abbiano votato contro Barcellona,” si lamentò Louis, mettendo il broncio contro il bordo della sua tazza.  
Harry roteò gli occhi, tirando la coperta su entrambi i loro grembi. Era domenica mattina e nelle ultime due settimane avevano intrapreso costanti conversazioni di gruppo su WhatsApp sulle vacanze di Capodanno con i loro amici. Harry era solo felice che fosse finalmente finita. Tutto era stato deciso, sistemato e prenotato.  
Quel giorno avevano fatto colazione a letto. Il fine settimana era stato pigro, trascorso per lo più tra le lenzuola, perché ottobre aveva portato pioggia e nuvole grigie. Dog era raggomitolata ai loro piedi, facendo le fusa rumorosamente. Louis aveva firmato il suo nuovo contratto questa settimana e, a partire da gennaio, sarebbe stato su Radio One e avrebbe presentato uno spettacolo insieme a Nick Grimshaw. Harry avrebbe voluto uscire a cena per festeggiare, ma invece la sera prima avevano festeggiato a modo loro con un pasto cucinato in casa e del bel sesso.  
Dopo la loro serata fuori due settimane prima, si erano entrambi svegliati il giorno successivo con una sensazione di ansia. Si erano baciati per strada e avevano ballato vicini, ed erano finiti col pomiciare sulla pista da ballo. Tuttavia, il contraccolpo atteso non era arrivato. A quanto pare, nessuno li aveva riconosciuti.  
Tuttavia, la paura di fare un passo sbagliato era ancora troppo presente per fare qualcosa di spericolato. Quella notte si erano ubriacati, e Harry aveva cercato disperatamente di farlo ingelosire. Era stato stupido in più di un senso.  
Erano sempre al sicuro sotto le loro coperte, però.  
“Penso che l’Austria sia una grande idea,” Harry ripeté quello che aveva detto un milione di volte. “È inverno. Dovremmo andare da qualche parte in cui è presente la neve.”  
“Tu scii?” Chiese Louis, socchiudendo gli occhi verso il ragazzo.  
“Pensavo potessi insegnarmelo,” Harry sorseggiò il suo tè, rannicchiandosi più vicino alle lenzuola.  
Louis allungò la mano per tracciare gli uccelli inchiostrati sulla pelle sopra le clavicole del riccio. “Mi piacerebbe.”  
Harry lo tirò accanto a lui e si baciarono languidamente, e Harry lasciò che le sue mani libere vagassero sul petto di Louis.  
“Non versarmi quel tè addosso,” mormorò Louis, senza interrompere il bacio.  
“Dovrei farlo,” promise il riccio, chinandosi su di lui per poggiare la sua tazza accanto a quella di Louis sul comodino. “Ma avrò pietà di te.”  
Louis sorrise nel bacio, le mani che accarezzarono il sedere di Harry. “Troppo gentile.”  
Harry staccò le loro labbra e si spostò verso il basso, baciandolo sotto l’orecchio.  
“Allora,” rifletté Louis, tirando Harry sopra di sé. “Cosa faremo oggi?”  
“Restiamo a letto,” disse Harry. Appoggiò il mento sul petto di Louis, guardandolo. “Non possiamo fare molto altro, vero?”  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò dolcemente il castano, accarezzando i capelli del ragazzo. “Vorrei che non dovessimo nasconderci tutto il tempo.”  
Harry distolse gli occhi. Voleva rassicurare Louis e dirgli che andava tutto bene, ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca. Non andava bene, e Harry ne odiava ogni singola parte.  
“Sta piovendo,” disse invece, appoggiando la guancia contro il petto del giovane e chiudendo gli occhi. “È comunque il giorno perfetto per stare a letto.”  
Louis annuì, le punte delle dita che accarezzavano la schiena del riccio, disegnando cerchi sulla sua pelle nuda. Quella sensazione di pace lo stava quasi riportando tra le braccia di Morfeo, il cuore di Louis che batteva costantemente sotto il suo. Non riusciva a eguagliare il loro respiro, cosa che lo sconcertava un po’, ma la sensazione di relax, la sensazione di essere trattenuto e accudito era sufficiente per farlo addormentare per un po’.  
Non sapeva quanto avesse dormito, ma fu svegliato di soprassalto dal campanello della porta. Louis gemette e Harry rotolò via per alzarsi dal letto.  
“Vado io,” mormorò Harry, baciando la guancia di Louis. Pensò brevemente all’ultima volta che erano stati alzati dal letto una domenica mattina. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, ma poi si ricordò di aver controllato Twitter quella mattina e non c’erano state notizie su di loro. Prese la chiave dalla ciotola che era posta su un tavolo vicino alla porta e l’aprì con un sorriso.  
Si congelò quando vide Luke.  
“Ehi,” disse Luke a bassa voce, imbarazzato.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, semplicemente fissandolo, la sua mente correva per un milione di miglia al secondo, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire.  
“So che non dovrei venire qui,” continuò Luke, scrollando le spalle. “Vorresti- Posso entrare?”  
I piedi del riccio si mossero da soli, facendosi da parte. All’improvviso, si sentì esposto, in piedi di fronte a Luke solo con un paio di boxer aderenti.  
“Mi dispiace di essermi presentato in questo modo,” si scusò Luke, le mani nascoste nelle tasche della sua giacca di jeans. Evidentemente lo faceva per non guardarlo. “Forse vorresti vestirti?”  
“Io-” Harry deglutì a fatica, facendo un passo indietro. Si voltò, senza dire un’altra parola, e tornò di corsa in camera da letto.  
Louis giaceva ancora a letto, completamente insospettito, a guardare un video nel suo telefono.  
“Chi è?” Chiese senza alzare lo sguardo. “Niall ha appena inviato un video della scorsa notte. Sai che doveva andare a quella cena di famiglia con Barbara. Hanno-”  
Il giovane fece un rumore strozzato e Louis alzò lo sguardo, alzandosi immediatamente dal letto.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese, la voce allarmata, e strinse il suo braccio.  
Il contatto fece scatenare qualcosa dentro di lui. Rabbrividì e scosse la testa, arricciando una mano nel tessuto della maglietta di Louis. “Luke è qui.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis sbatté le palpebre. “Luke?”  
“Ha solo-” Harry cercò di inspirare con calma. “Cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Niente,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Lo prendo a calci subito.”  
Louis uscì dalla stanza e Harry si affrettò a indossare una maglietta e dei pantaloni della tuta prima di seguirlo.  
“-davvero non so cosa tu ci faccia qui,” sentì dire dal suo ragazzo quando tornò nel corridoio.  
“Non me ne vado senza prima aver parlato con Harry,” Luke incrociò le braccia.  
Harry notò che erano più o meno della stessa altezza. Luke era probabilmente anche un po’ più piccolo di Louis.  
“Nessuno dice che non possiamo parlare,” intervenne Harry.  
“Sì invece,” fece notare Louis.  
“Ma non è una tua decisione, Lou.” Harry si era ripreso, sentendosi molto più calmo ormai. Probabilmente era un bene che Luke fosse qui. Potrebbero finalmente toglierselo di mezzo. “È mia.”  
“Ma, Haz,” iniziò Louis.  
Harry gli toccò brevemente la mano. “È una mia decisione,” ripeté.  
Louis tacque, sembrando leggermente incazzato, ma il riccio lo ignorò per il momento.  
“Vuoi del tè, Luke?” Chiese invece.  
Luke scosse la testa. “No grazie.”  
“Dovremmo sederci,” suggerì, indicando il soggiorno. Andò avanti, confidando che Luke e Louis lo avrebbero seguito entrambi. Si sedette sul divano, lasciando abbastanza spazio perché Louis potesse sedersi accanto a lui. Quando il castano prese posto sulla poltrona accanto a quella di Luke, Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.  
Louis non reagì.  
“Dì quello che devi dire e poi vattene,” ringhiò il castano, il suo linguaggio del corpo offensivo.  
Luke gli lanciò un’occhiata prima di guardare di nuovo Harry. “Penso solo che non dovremmo provare a tradire il destino.”  
Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere più forte e poteva sentire il sangue scorrere nelle sue orecchie.  
“Penso che non mi hai mai risparmiato neanche una seconda occhiata,” continuò Luke, scrollando le spalle. “Da quando ci siamo conosciuti, hai pensato che Louis fosse la tua anima gemella. Quindi non mi hai nemmeno risparmiato un pensiero. Lo capisco, davvero,” Luke si strofinò le mani, evidentemente nervoso. “Ma vorrei che mi vedessi in circostanze diverse.”  
“Se ne sarebbe accorto se si fosse sentito attratto da te in qualche modo,” intervenne Louis.  
“Lou,” disse Harry a bassa voce. Teneva gli occhi concentrati su Luke. “Sì, ho capito cosa intendi.”  
Louis si irrigidì, Harry poteva sentirlo da lontano.  
“Louis aveva ragione riguardo all’azione legale,” disse poi Luke, e Harry cercò di ricordare quando Louis avesse sollevato la questione. “Aveva ragione quando mi ha detto che non potevo farti mio costringendoti. Devi volerlo da solo.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiese Harry, accigliato. Guardò Louis che si era seduto sulla poltrona, con un’aria leggermente in preda al panico.  
“Non voglio costringerti a fare nulla, ma non voglio nemmeno rinunciare alla mia anima gemella senza combattere,” continuò Luke. “Non intendo intraprendere alcuna azione legale, ma smetterò di evitarti.”  
Il riccio deglutì a fatica, cercando di dare un senso a tutto. Evitarlo? Non si vedevano da mesi. Harry aveva pensato che fosse un segno, che significava che non era destinato a stare con Luke, dopotutto. “Mi eviti?”  
“Ti vedo tutto il tempo,” ammise Luke, sospirando. “Tutto il tempo, cazzo, e mi fa impazzire, perché continuo a pensare che devi prima notarmi e che devi volere che le cose cambino. Ma come farai mai a notarmi quando mi nascondo da te ogni volta che ti vedo?”  
Harry riuscì solo a fissarlo, la bocca spalancata. “Che cosa?” Sospirò, cercando di dare un senso a tutto.  
“Pensavo che Louis avesse ragione, ma non è così. Non posso stare lontano e aspettare che tu realizzi quello che vuoi. Come potresti mai sapere cosa vuoi senza conoscere _me_?”  
Harry iniziò a mettere insieme i pezzi, ma non voleva che fosse la verità. Non poteva essere la verità. Prese un respiro profondo e guardò Louis. “Non l’hai fatto.”  
Louis si chinò sotto lo sguardo di Harry. “Haz. Lasciami spiegare.”  
Luke li guardò con curiosità, confusione nella sua espressione. “Onestamente,” disse allora. “Ho visto gli articoli e quali possibilità avete voi due? Realisticamente. Penso che sia giusto che tu riesca a ripensare alle tue opzioni, Harry.”  
Quelle parole lo colpiscono fin dentro le ossa. Il suo cuore sprofondò, i suoi dubbi si ripresentarono. Stava andando tutto bene nelle ultime settimane, ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che la situazione nel complesso fosse ancora un disastro. Luke non poteva semplicemente entrare e sbatterglielo in faccia in quel modo. Non poteva semplicemente entrare e abbattere tutte le ragioni accuratamente costruite di Harry per restare.  
Fanculo.  
Sentì lo stomaco annodarsi, e sapeva di aver perso tutto questo, aveva perso tutto il controllo sulla situazione - se mai ne avesse avuto.  
“Dovresti andare,” gracchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Per favore, vai.”  
“Ma-” iniziò Luke.  
“L’hai sentito,” Louis si alzò dalla poltrona e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Vuole che tu vada.”  
Harry era a un secondo dal gridare contro Louis, ma inghiottì, cercando di rimanere calmo. Aveva bisogno di essere calmo quando affrontava il castano.  
“Grazie per essere passato, Luke,” disse invece. “E per essere così onesto con me.” Lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. “Ci sentiamo più tardi.”  
“Che cosa?” Chiese Louis, proprio alle calcagna di Harry mentre apriva la porta per il giovane.  
“Grazie,” mormorò Luke. Guardò Louis ancora una volta, poi si voltò senza dire una parola e se ne andò.  
Harry chiuse la porta in silenzio, senza voltarsi immediatamente.  
“Non lo incontrerai più,” chiese Louis dietro di lui. “Sta cercando di separarci, Harry.”  
Il riccio chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, poi si voltò. “Non è vero, Louis. Sai che non lo è.”  
“Cosa pensi che abbia cercato di ottenere venendo qui, allora?” Louis alzò le mani, ovviamente furioso.  
“Voleva solo essere onesto,” rispose Harry. “Come tu non lo sei stato, vero?”  
Louis tacque, serrando la mascella.  
“Gli hai davvero parlato alle mie spalle e gli hai detto di stare lontano?” Chiese, osservando attentamente il viso del castano. Non aveva bisogno di sentire la risposta, era scritto tutto lì sul suo viso.  
“Ero così arrabbiato, Haz,” si difese Louis. “Ha minacciato di intraprendere un’azione legale per portarti via da me.”  
“Fai sembrare tutto questo come se fossi di tua proprietà,” fece notare Harry.  
“Penso che abbiamo stabilito che io appartengo a te e tu appartieni a me.”  
Il riccio si passò una mano sul viso. “Questo non significa che puoi trattarmi come se fossi il tuo giocattolo preferito che un altro bambino cerca di rubarti.”  
“Significa che sei la mia anima gemella, Harry,” gli ricordò Louis. “E che mi è permesso diventare un po’ possessivo nei confronti di qualcuno che cerca di convincerti a lasciarmi.”  
“Lo sono?” Chiese Harry, e lo colpì con la stessa forza con cui sembrava colpire Louis. “Sono la tua anima gemella?”  
Il silenzio si allungò tra di loro dopo che lo disse, spalancando un orribile buco nero tra di loro.  
“Sei serio?” Louis chiese allora, la voce appena un sussurro.  
Harry cercò di dare un senso a tutto questo, cercò di trovare qualcos’altro da dire. “Luke potrebbe avere ragione, sai. Come faccio a sapere che non è davvero la mia anima gemella?”  
“Perché mi ami,” disse immediatamente Louis.  
Harry annuì. “Sì,” concordò. “Così tanto. Ma forse ho ingannato credendo ciò?”  
“Haz,” disse Louis, sembrando sconfitto.  
“Immagino di aver bisogno di un momento per me stesso,” mormorò. “Ho bisogno di schiarirmi le idee.”  
Il castano rimase in silenzio per un momento, solo il loro respiro riempì la stanza. “Sì, ok,” disse poi, superandolo. “Qualunque cosa ti serva.”  
Stavano litigando di nuovo. Harry chiuse gli occhi mentre ascoltava Louis che apriva il cassettone. Avevano litigato così tanto nelle ultime settimane. Piccoli litigi che si trasformavano sempre in qualcosa di più grande, e finivano sempre con loro due che si rannicchiavano l’uno nell’altro, ammettendo che non potevano stare lontani.  
Ma non hanno mai litigato del vero problema che c’è dietro la loro situazione.  
“Forse avrai riacquistato la lucidità quando sarò tornato,” disse Louis quando uscì dalla camera da letto. Indossava jeans e un maglione marrone. Era uno di quelli di Harry. “Ti sta facendo il lavaggio del cervello, ma vai avanti. Credi quello che vuoi.”  
Harry non disse una parola quando Louis andò alla porta e lasciò l’appartamento. Rimase lì a lungo, fissando la porta.  
Chiedendosi chi stesse davvero cercando di fargli il lavaggio del cervello.  
  
+++  
  
Louis si sentiva malissimo quando tornò a casa.  
Era stato da sua madre, a dare di matto per quello che era successo con Luke. Lei aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, aveva cercato di calmarlo, di fargli capire. Quello che aveva capitò però era che aveva bisogno di tornare a casa e vedere Harry. Doveva scusarsi e dire al riccio che lo amava e che ce l’avrebbero fatta insieme.  
Era pronto a strisciare ai piedi di Harry.  
L’appartamento era silenzioso quando entrò. L’unica luce proveniva dal soggiorno e Louis lasciò cadere le chiavi nella ciotola, scalciando via le scarpe. Quando raggiunse il soggiorno, trovò Harry seduto sul divano, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le sue dita che giocavano con il labbro inferiore, come faceva sempre quando pensava o era nervoso.  
“Piccolo,” disse tranquillamente, ma il giovane non lo guardò. Si avvicinò, seppellendo le mani tra i capelli del riccio e alzando il viso per far sì che lo guardasse. L’espressione sul viso di Harry non cambiò.  
Louis esitò per un momento, poi si chinò e chiuse le labbra su quelle di Harry. All’inizio fu un bacio gentile, poi mosse le labbra, baciandolo seriamente, finché le loro lingue non si incontrarono, rumori viscidi che riempirono la stanza. Louis strisciò in grembo a Harry, senza interrompere il bacio, accarezzando delicatamente la mascella del più piccolo con le mani.  
“Ti amo,” mormorò Louis nel loro bacio, la lingua di Harry che scorreva sul suo labbro inferiore.  
“Anch’io ti amo,” replicò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Louis sorrise, passando le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo. Aveva indossato uno dei suoi jeans attillati e una camicia trasparente, sbottonata a metà per mostrare il suo petto. Louis guardò gli uccelli tatuati che spuntavano da sotto.  
“Questo non risolve questo problema, però,” aggiunse improvvisamente Harry, la voce così bassa che trasportava ogni singola delle sue emozioni. Paura, un pizzico di rabbia, molta disperazione.  
Il battito del cuore di Louis accelerò e ansimò leggermente, cercando di non interpretare di nuovo male le parole di Harry. “Lo so,” ammise, giocando con un ricciolo, facendolo girare liberamente intorno al dito. “Avrei dovuto raccontarti della mia conversazione con Luke. Non avrei dovuto nasconderlo.”  
“Non avresti dovuto,” concordò Harry.  
“Mi dispiace, piccolo,” sospirò Louis, baciando il collo di Harry. “Mi dispiace. È stato stupido.”  
“Hm,” mormorò il ragazzo, le mani che correvano lentamente su e giù per le cosce del castano. “Ci ha incasinato un po’.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Voglio dire che non credo che siamo stati completamente onesti l’uno con l’altro negli ultimi mesi.” Le mani di Harry si fermarono, appoggiandosi leggermente sulle ginocchia di Louis.  
“Dobbiamo lavorarci su,” provò Louis, improvvisamente spaventato dallo sguardo negli occhi di Harry.  
“Possiamo davvero, però?” Disse il riccio.  
“Cazzo, Harry,” sussurrò Louis, sollevando le mani per incorniciare il viso del ragazzo. “Che cosa stai dicendo?”  
Il riccio lo fissò per un secondo, e Louis poteva vedere la paura nei suoi occhi, poteva sentire il battito di Harry martellare. “Sai cosa sto dicendo, Louis.”  
“No,” protestò il maggiore, scuotendo la testa. “No. No, no, no. Porca puttana. No.”  
Harry lo guardò, la sua espressione non cambiò minimamente. “Non può andare avanti. Ci stiamo rovinando a vicenda.”  
“Non è vero,” Louis fece scorrere i pollici sulle guance di Harry, la pelle sotto di essi era fredda.  
“Sì invece,” insistette Harry. “Ci diciamo bugie e ci teniamo nascoste le cose l’uno dall’altro. Ho cercato di renderti geloso intenzionalmente. Non lo farei mai, Louis. Questo casino in cui ci troviamo mi sta facendo impazzire.”  
Louis lo fissò, incerto su cosa rispondere, perché Harry aveva ragione. Tutto era cambiato da quando avevano scoperto di non essere anime gemelle legali. C’era una cosa che prelevava su tutto questo, però. Una cosa che li aveva tenuti a galla fino a quel momento.  
“Ci amiamo.”  
“A volte non è abbastanza, Louis.”  
Non poteva essere serio. Doveva essere uno scherzo. Si erano promessi l’un l’altro che l’avrebbero superata insieme. Erano _anime gemelle_ , cazzo. Harry non poteva rompere con lui.  
“Mentiamo costantemente l’uno all’altro, Lou,” fece notare il riccio. “Ho mentito dicendo di noi a Barbara, tu hai mentito su Luke. Ti ho tenuto nascosto altre cose.”  
Louis lo fissò, chiedendosi quando fossero arrivati a tutto questo. “Che cosa?”  
“Ti ho tenuto nascosto tutti i miei dubbi, ma li ho avuti sin dall’inizio. Ho avuto paura dal momento in cui l’abbiamo scoperto,” ammise. “Ho paura a stare senza di te, ma so che è la cosa migliore. Per entrambi.”  
“Come potrebbe essere la cosa migliore per me stare senza di te?” Chiese Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Ti amo Harry. Non posso stare senza di te.”  
“Sai che non lo faccio perché non ti amo più,” borbottò il riccio, e per la prima volta la sua espressione cambiò. Distolse lo sguardo, abbassando gli occhi.  
“Allora non farlo,” sussurrò Louis.  
“Ho preparato un paio di cose,” disse appena Harry. “Resterò con mia madre, così tu puoi restare qui. Prenderò il resto della mia roba questa settimana. Probabilmente quando sarai al lavoro.”  
“Harry, tu-”  
“Non preoccuparti, pagherò comunque la mia parte di affitto finché non avremo sistemato tutto,” lo rassicurò Harry e Louis fu a pochi minuti dallo strangolarlo.  
“Non mi importa un cazzo del dannato affitto,” sbottò, costringendo Harry a guardarlo di nuovo. “Non ti lascerò andare.”  
“Non puoi costringermi a restare.”  
Quelle parole lo colpirono come un treno, facendolo tremare. Fissò Harry, cercando di trovare le parole, ma la sua mente era completamente vuota, tranne per una cosa. Harry non voleva restare.  
Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di nulla? C’erano stati segnale? Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, avrebbe dovuto leggere i segnali per essere preparato a questo e sapere come fermare Harry.  
“Penso che Luke possa avere ragione,” continuò il riccio, torcendo ancora di più il cuore di Louis. “Probabilmente non ho idea di cosa voglio. Sono stato accecato dai miei sentimenti per te, e probabilmente vedrò più chiaramente quando non ci sarai.”  
“Non ci credi davvero, Harry,” Louis soffocò, scuotendo la testa. Voleva risolvere questo problema, voleva far cambiare idea a Harry. Semplicemente non sapeva come. Harry aveva già deciso e non c’era modo di trattenerlo.  
“Sì,” obiettò il giovane. “Ti amo, e non credo che sia utile negarlo. Ma non posso restare con te, Louis. Non credo sia la cosa giusta da fare. Continuiamo a combattere, ma non risolviamo mai nulla.”  
“Possiamo risolverlo ora. Dimmi cosa hai bisogno che io faccia. Lo farò,” lo implorò il castano, e sapeva di essere patetico; sapeva che il suo implorare era vano.  
Harry si sporse in avanti, zittendolo con un bacio - ed era ingiusto, così fottutamente ingiusto. Louis voleva assaggiare quelle labbra per il resto della sua vita, non voleva mai smettere di baciare Harry. Mise tutti i suoi sentimenti in quel bacio, le mani che stringevano il riccio come se da ciò ne dipendesse la sua vita.  
Forse era così.  
Harry spinse le mani sotto le sue cosce e prima che Louis potesse anche solo capire cosa stava facendo, si alzò in piedi, portandolo fuori dalla stanza.  
“Per favore,” sussurrò il giovane, le labbra attaccate al collo del riccio.  
Harry lo adagiò sul letto, strisciando sopra di lui. Con un sospiro, le loro labbra si ricollegarono e per un momento Louis si lasciò convincere che Harry sarebbe rimasto.  
“Lascia che ti prenda un’ultima volta,” mormorò Harry, le mani già sotto il suo maglione. “Ancora una volta sola.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi, ignorando il modo in cui le parole di Harry gli spezzarono di nuovo il cuore. Non c’era motivo per cui quella dovesse essere l’ultima volta, non c’era bisogno di rinunciarvi. Harry aveva deciso, però, e tutto ciò che poteva fare era dargli tutto ciò che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto dargli. Ricordagli tutto quello che erano l’uno per l’altro e l’uno con l’altro.  
Harry spinse su il maglione, attaccando i capezzoli di Louis. Succhiò e morse, facendo dimenare Louis sotto di lui prima di far scorrere la lingua su uno di essi, pizzicando l’altro. Il castano si morse il labbro, lasciando che il riccio facesse tutto ciò che voleva, prendendo solo quello che poteva ottenere. Le sue dita erano sepolte nei capelli di Harry, tirandoli leggermente. Ogni volta, tirava più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto, ed il giovane sibilava e abbassò i fianchi.  
Con una mossa fluida, il più piccolo abbassò la mano, palpando l’erezione di Louis attraverso i pantaloni. Ormai era più che pronto. Il fatto che Harry prestasse così tanta attenzione ai suoi capezzoli lo aveva reso duro in pochi minuti. La mano del riccio era sicura e ferma. Era certo di quello che stava facendo, perché conosceva tutti i punti sensibili di Louis.  
“Oh no,” sbuffò Louis, spingendo contro la spalla di Harry e facendoli rotolare, così da essere sopra il giovane. “Non mi fregherai solo con una sega.”  
Harry non sorrise, non rise come faceva di solito. Lo fissò soltanto, senza fiato, già quasi ansimante e Louis poteva immaginare quanto fosse veramente teso. Stava cercando così duramente di mantenere il controllo.  
Louis non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Con un’ultima occhiata, Louis portò la mano sui fianchi di Harry, stringendola una volta prima di far scattare il bottone e aprire la cerniera. Era grato per i quasi due anni di pratica perché i jeans di Harry erano peccaminosamente stretti. Sapeva come toglierli facilmente, però.  
“Non troverai nessun altro come me. Lo sai, vero?” Chiese il maggiore, voce bassa. Le sue dita si arricciarono intorno al membro di Harry, accarezzandolo un paio di volte prima di raccogliere il liquido pre-seminale che gocciolava fuori dalla fessura, usandolo per facilitare i movimenti. “Non c’è nessuno che possa farti sentire come me.”  
Harry piagnucolò, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia sopra la testa, con indosso solo la camicia nera e trasparente che era spalancata sul petto. Come avrebbe mai potuto Louis lasciarlo andare quando aveva un aspetto così angelico?  
Incapace di guardarlo più a lungo, si chinò, tracciando le sue labbra sul suo stomaco, fermandosi solo quando il membro di Harry colpì la sua guancia, spalmandogli il liquido bianco sulla pelle. Louis si leccò le labbra e alzò lo sguardo una volta, aspettando che Harry lo guardasse a sua volta. Poi alzò il mento e aprì la bocca, prendendo Harry fino in fondo. Lottò un po’ per restare fermo mentre la punta gli colpiva la parte posteriore della gola, il cazzo del riccio caldo e pulsante e spesso sulla sua lingua. Quando Harry iniziò a dimenarsi di nuovo, Louis si mosse, succhiando la punta, leccando e dando a Harry solo un accenno di denti.  
“Lou,” gemette il più piccolo, la mano che scese per andare ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa, così Louis alzò la sua e lasciò che Harry intrecciasse le loro dita.  
Louis poteva sentire il cazzo di Harry pulsare nella sua bocca, poteva sentire come Harry si irrigidiva pian piano. Quindi lo tirò fuori. Saliva e liquido pre-seminale gli coprivano la bocca e il mento e il castano strisciò di nuovo su, dandosi qualche stoccata con la mano per darsi un po’ di sollievo mentre si sedeva accanto a Harry.  
“Non ti lascerò venire così,” mormorò, girando la testa di Harry per far sì che lo guardasse. Gli occhi verde bosco del giovane si spostarono immediatamente sulle labbra di Louis, la sua bocca si spalancò. Il castano sorrise dolcemente, sporgendosi finché non fu abbastanza vicino da permettere a Harry di baciarlo.  
Il riccio leccò ogni cosa che poteva raggiungere prima di baciare Louis sul serio. Affondarono l’uno nell’altro, aggrovigliando le loro gambe e Louis iniziò a gemere nello stesso momento in cui Harry iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui. Ansimarono l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, scambiandosi gemiti tra i baci, mentre si strofinavano i loro membri insieme come adolescenti eccitati.  
Louis sbottonò la camicia di Harry, spingendola via dalle sue spalle e attaccò le labbra sugli uccelli tatuati. Erano i suoi tatuaggi preferiti. Harry toccò in cambio l’uccello sul braccio di Louis, sapendo che lo aveva fatto solo per lui, come simbolo del loro amore tanto forte quanto libero.  
“Ti voglio dentro,” chiese Louis quando Harry lo aiutò a togliersi il maglione, lasciando entrambi finalmente nudi.  
Gli occhi del più piccolo erano incollati al suo petto e allungò una mano, chiudendo le dita intorno alla chiave che Louis portava appesa ad una collana. Il castano sfiorò il delicato braccialetto attorno al polso di Harry, ricordandogli cosa significava.  
Harry aveva chiesto a Louis di sposarlo.  
Gli occhi del riccio erano insopportabilmente tristi quando tirò la collana sulla testa di Louis e la mise sul comodino. Non c’erano lacrime, né singhiozzi, solo gli occhi di Harry fissi nei suoi, ed un’incredibile tristezza prese il sopravvento su Louis. Non sapeva come affrontare tutto ciò se non piegarsi per baciare Harry. Lo rese profondo, la lingua che scorreva delicatamente nella sua bocca, distraendolo dal dolore.  
“Voltati,” istruì Harry, spingendo il petto di Louis. “Ti aprirò per me.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sapendo che Harry aveva deciso che era tutto o niente. Ed era così, così felice che stessero decidendo per il tutto.  
Con un altro bacio persistente sulle labbra del riccio, Louis si voltò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo addome.  
“Su,” disse il più piccolo, le mani che si posarono sui fianchi di Louis. Con una mossa, le fece scivolare sul sedere del castano. Allargò le sue natiche ed il giovane sentì il suo respiro, caldo e umido, che lo stava già facendo impazzire.  
Senza pensare, arrotolò di nuovo le dita intorno al membro di Harry, pompandolo di nuovo nella massima durezza. Fece scorrere il pollice sulla fessura, facendo sibilare Harry prima che si tuffasse contro di lui, chiudendo le labbra intorno alla sua apertura. All’inizio era gentile, dolci leccate e baci di piume. Louis perse la concentrazione, rotolando indietro i fianchi, chiedendo di più.  
Harry appiattì la lingua contro la sua entrata mentre Louis si chinò, cercando di riportare il cazzo di Harry nella sua bocca, ma il riccio fece un rumore di disapprovazione e avvicinò i suoi fianchi al viso, e la sua lingua finalmente scivolò oltre la sua entrata. Le ginocchia di Louis facevano male e vide le sue dita lasciare segni rossi nel punto in cui si stava aggrappando alle cosce del riccio, così forte che aveva paura di strappare la sua pelle. La lingua di Harry scivolava facilmente dentro di lui, più profonda a ogni movimento.  
Senza preavviso, aggiunse un dito e Louis pensò che sarebbe venuto proprio in quel momento, facendo un pasticcio e portando Harry oltre il bordo con sé. Riuscì a trattenerlo, però, riuscì a staccarsi e lasciare la bocca di Harry. Il riccio stava ansimando quando il ragazzo si voltò, le labbra rosse e gonfie, luccicanti bagnate. Louis lo baciò di nuovo, non riusciva ad averne abbastanza dei baci. Assaggiò se stesso, ed era sicuro che anche Harry avrebbe potuto sentire il suo sapore nella sua bocca. Armeggiò alla cieca nel cassetto del comodino, trovando il lubrificante sepolto sotto uno dei tanti pacchetti di preservativi che non usavano da secoli.  
“Sulla schiena, piccolo,” lo istruì Harry, senza interrompere il bacio. Si voltarono, ed il riccio si spalmò sopra il maggiore.  
“Non durerò a lungo,” piagnucolò Louis quando Harry gli diede una stoccata con un dito freddo dentro di lui. “Dio, Harry. È troppo.”  
“Shh,” Harry gli baciò la tempia, spazzolando i capelli dal viso di Louis con la mano libera. “Non sei ancora abbastanza aperto. Mi cavalcherai così bene, vero? Solo che devo aprirti un po’ di più.”  
Louis cercò di inspirare profondamente quando Harry aggiunse un secondo dito, aprendolo. “Sto per morire,” sbottò Louis, dimenticando tutto il suo orgoglio. “Haz, morirò se mai farai questo a qualcun altro.”  
Harry era silenzioso, seppellì il viso contro il suo collo, costruendo un ritmo costante con le dita prima di aggiungerne un terzo.  
Louis si inarcò dal letto, il corpo stretto intorno alle dita del ragazzo. “Sono pronto. Lo giuro, posso sopportarlo. Per favore...”  
Il riccio ritirò le dita, asciugandole sul fianco di Louis e baciandolo ancora una volta prima di sdraiarsi. Louis cercò di riprendere fiato, sentendosi così, così aperto e così, così vuoto. Si arrampicò su Harry, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla sua vita e guardandolo con occhi languidi. Poi pian piano, prese il membro del riccio tra le mani e si calò su di esso chiudendo gli occhi. centimetro per centimetro. I muscoli dello stomaco di Harry erano tesi, duri sotto il tocco di Louis, i suoi occhi severamente concentrati sul viso del maggiore quando quest’ultimo aprì di nuovo gli occhi. Si fissarono quando Louis fu completamente seduto, tutto il membro di Harry dentro di lui.  
“Nessun altro,” cantilenò Louis, iniziando lentamente a muoversi.  
Harry si morse il labbro, sollevando i fianchi dal materasso per incontrare le spinte di Louis.  
“Non puoi, Harry,” Louis continuò a balbettare, senza più controllo sul suo filtro cervello-bocca. Scosse la testa, stringendosi intorno a Harry, sentendo il riccio grugnire di piacere e dolore allo stesso tempo. “Sono l’unico a farti sentire così. Non puoi mai averlo con nessun altro.”  
Harry scosse la testa, ansimando a ogni spinta, pulsando dentro di lui. Era vicino, Louis sapeva di esserlo. Mise la mano in mezzo ai loro corpi, masturbando il proprio cazzo per trovare sollievo.  
“Solo tu,” sussurrò Harry, e Louis quasi non lo sentì perché con una stoccata lo spinse oltre il limite. Crollò sopra il più piccolo, schizzando liquido bianco e caldo sul petto del riccio, sporcando anche il suo mento quando cadde sul corpo di Harry.  
Harry li rigirò, le mani sotto le ginocchia di Louis, e iniziò a spingere sul serio, cavalcando il proprio piacere. Louis poteva sentire l’orgasmo di Harry come se fosse il suo, il suo cazzo pulsava dentro di lui e lo riempì quando finalmente venne.  
Rimasero così per un momento, i corpi appiccicosi e sudati, con Harry che non si era nemmeno tirato fuori. Louis chiuse gli occhi e passò una mano tra i capelli del giovane.  
“Per favore, non andartene,” sussurrò Louis.  
Il riccio rimase in silenzio, poi si mosse, sibilando quando si tirò fuori da lui, staccandosi dal suo corpo. Tutto il calore provato se ne andò in un attimo, lasciando Louis freddo e nudo sulle lenzuola disordinate. Harry si alzò dal letto e si diresse in bagno.  
Fissando il soffitto, Louis cercò di convincersi che fosse un giorno come un altro. Avevano fatto sesso, sesso mozzafiato e fantastico, e ora Harry sarebbe tornato con un panno caldo e li avrebbe puliti entrambi prima di strisciare sotto il piumone e coccolarlo.  
Sobbalzò leggermente quando qualcosa di umido e caldo gli corse lungo la gamba. Guardando in basso, Louis vide Harry che lo stava pulendo, tamponando delicatamente un asciugamano bagnato tra le sue gambe.  
Non poteva sopportarlo, non poteva lasciare che Harry si prendesse cura di lui se non voleva restare.  
“Dì che resterai,” lo implorò, continuando a fissare il soffitto.  
Harry rimase ancora una volta in silenzio, finendo di pulirlo prima di alzarsi di nuovo dal letto e iniziare a vestirsi.  
“Come puoi farmi questo?” Chiese Louis, voltandosi e guardandolo.  
“È la cosa giusta da fare, Louis,” disse Harry, la voce quasi rotta. Si abbottonò la camicia, senza guardarlo.  
Louis sapeva che il sesso non significava che Harry sarebbe rimasto. Sapeva che era stato un addio. Eppure, non poteva impedirsi di aggrapparsi alle più piccole cose. “In che modo spezzarmi il cuore è la cosa giusta da fare?”  
“Tutto questo sta distruggendo anche il mio,” chiarì Harry.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un momento e Louis guardò Harry abbottonarsi i jeans. “Resta, Harry. Potremmo semplicemente fingere che questa conversazione non sia mai avvenuta.”  
Il riccio si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo direttamente ora. “Questo è il problema, Lou. Dobbiamo smetterla di fingere tutto il tempo.”  
Sdraiato sul loro letto, ancora completamente nudo, Louis lo guardò, il significato di quelle parole gli spezzò il cuore. Harry prese la collana con la chiave dal comodino e Louis non disse una parola. Incominciare a litigare sarebbe stato vano. Invece, guardò il riccio piegare le dita attorno ad essa, lasciandola scomparire nel suo pugno e dando un altro duro colpo al cuore di Louis. Il suo cuore era già spezzato, ma c’erano ancora pezzi da rompere e trasformare in polvere.  
Senza dire un’altra parola, Harry si avvicinò e si sporse in avanti. Louis non aveva un solo briciolo di orgoglio, non aveva la capacità di rifiutare il bacio, così sollevò la testa dal materasso. Se questo era tutto ciò che avrebbe ottenuto, l’avrebbe preso.  
Qualunque cosa Harry avesse lasciato intatto del cuore di Louis fu distrutta e rovinata quando il riccio rinunciò alle sue labbra per poggiare un unico, gentile bacio sul suo cuore.  
Si alzò e lasciò la stanza, lasciandosi indietro Louis con la pelle fredda, gli occhi vuoti e il cuore spezzato.  
Quando sentì il leggero clic della porta che si chiudeva, Louis non era sicuro che il suo cuore stesse battendo.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  



	11. Capitolo dieci

**Nameless Night**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dieci.  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come ti senti?” Chiese Anne, mettendo una tazza di tè davanti a Harry.  
“Bene,” rispose lui, facendole un rapido sorriso.  
“Come è andata al lavoro?” Continuò lei.  
“Tutto bene,” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Niente di straordinario.”  
Anne annuì, accavallando le gambe. Guardarono il programma in TV per un po’, entrambi sorseggiando il loro tè.  
“Smettila di preoccuparti tutto il tempo,” mormorò Harry. “Sto bene.”  
“In realtà sono preoccupata proprio perché sembri star bene,” fece notare Anne. “Mi aspettavo che tu fossi… non lo so, tesoro. Un po’ più emotivo.”  
“Ho preso una decisione perché non ero felice. Sto meglio ora,” Harry rimase concentrato sulla televisione. Jessica Fletcher stava per risolvere il caso.  
Suonava robotico, anche alle sue stesse orecchie. Sua madre sembrava essersi bevuta la cosa, però, e quella era la parte più importante. Se avesse avuto dei piccoli esaurimenti e momenti in cui stava per comporre il numero di Louis, momenti in cui era vicino ad abbandonare tutto e tornare a casa da lui - beh, quei momenti non avrebbe dovuto scoprirli nessuno.  
Ogni singolo momento e ogni singola cosa gli ricordava Louis. Il castano odiava Murder She Wrote, ma lo guardava sempre con lui comunque. E di sicuro gli sarebbe piaciuto il tè al gelsomino, anche se affermava sempre che niente avrebbe mai superato il vero tè inglese. Harry sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto perché era il giusto mix di amarezza e dolcezza naturale. Si sarebbe anche coccolato contro di lui, perché fuori faceva freddo e pioveva. Probabilmente si sarebbero addormentati sul divano, svegliandosi a tarda notte e parlando finché non sarebbero stati di nuovo stanchi.  
“Harry?”  
Sbatté le palpebre, voltando la testa verso sua madre.  
“Mi hai sentito?” Chiese, aggrottando leggermente la fronte.  
“Scusa, stavo risolvendo il caso con Jessica,” sorrise. “Che hai detto?”  
“Hai visto Luke oggi?”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo, guardando di nuovo lo schermo. “No.”  
Anne annuì di nuovo. “Dovresti davvero andare a parlargli.”  
“Non ancora,” il giovane scosse la testa. “È troppo presto. Non ci riesco.”  
“Ho capito,” disse Anne. “Prima abituati a essere te stesso. E poi vedremo cosa fare con Luke.”  
Harry annuì, prendendo la coperta e stendendola sulle ginocchia. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva sentire Louis scivolare su di lui, dita delicate appoggiate sul suo stomaco.  
Ultimamente, evitava di chiudere gli occhi.  
Voleva urlare. Se doveva essere completamente onesto con se stesso, voleva dire a sua madre quanto si sentiva male, quanto gli mancava Louis. Voleva dirle che si svegliava ogni mattina, pensando che si sarebbe voltato e avrebbe visto Louis accanto a lui, ancora addormentato. Che non riusciva a dormire la notte, e che sognava la voce, la risata e il tocco di Louis.  
Aveva preso questa decisione, però, quindi non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi. Era meglio per tutti. Non sembrava ancora così, ma presto di sicuro sarebbe andata meglio per tutti.  
Fu scosso dai suoi pensieri quando suonò il campanello. Anne si alzò e lasciò il soggiorno, borbottando qualcosa su Gemma. Harry la seguì, desideroso di abbracciare finalmente sua sorella. Non l’aveva vista nei due giorni trascorsi da quando aveva rotto con Louis.  
Quando Anne aprì la porta, Jay si precipitò dentro, tenendo una scatola sopra la testa.  
“La pioggia è orribile,” esclamò, scuotendo tutto il corpo in un brivido.  
“Jay,” la salutò Anne, sembrando sinceramente sorpresa.  
Il riccio non disse una parola.  
“Scusa se mi intrometto in questo modo,” si scusò Jay, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Tese la scatola. “Ma comunque, ero nelle vicinanze e ho pensato di lasciarla qui. La tengo in macchina da settimane ormai.”  
“Oh, me ne ero già dimenticata,” la rassicurò Anne, prendendo la scatola. Lanciò un’occhiata nervosa a Harry.  
Jay si voltò e lo vide, il suo viso che si illuminava ancora di più. “Harry, amore, non ti avevo notato.” Gli si avvicinò a braccia aperte. “Non ti vedo da una settimana, vero? Anche Louis è qui?”  
Non lo sapeva. Fu tutto ciò che il riccio riuscì a pensare quando lei lo strinse in un caldo abbraccio. Odorava di pioggia e detersivo e del suo profumo caratteristico. Harry chiuse gli occhi per un momento, stringendola in risposta.  
Quando Jay si tirò indietro, aggrottò la fronte, guardando oltre la spalla di Harry. “Avete litigato? Non hai un bell’aspetto, caro.”  
“Io-” iniziò il giovane. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
Louis non gliel’aveva detto. Non c’era niente che avesse mai nascosto a sua madre, Harry lo sapeva. Louis e Jay erano così vicini, condividevano tutto. Avevano quel legame speciale tra madre e figlio e il castano non riusciva mai a tenerle un segreto.  
Eppure non gli aveva detto che avevano rotto... e mille pensieri gli vorticavano nel cervello. Le preoccupazioni sciamavano nella sua testa, facendo stringere ancora di più il cuore, e sentiva il suo corpo debole.  
Louis non l’aveva detto a Jay, e questo significava solo che non se la stesse passando bene. Probabilmente non se la stava passando affatto bene.  
Ora, anche Jay sembrava sinceramente preoccupata. Guardò Anne e po di nuovo Harry. “Cosa c’è che non va, Harry? Cosa sta succedendo?”  
Cercò di raccogliere il coraggio e dirglielo. Durante il tempo trascorso con Louis, aveva imparato ad amare tutta la sua famiglia. Jay gli era così cara e sapeva che qualunque bellissimo legate avesse stabilito con lei sarebbe svanito dopo quella confessione, distrutto, in un secondo.  
“Noi-” Harry prese un respiro profondo, decidendo di essere il più onesto possibile. “Ho rotto con lui.”  
L’espressione della donna mutò.  
Harry avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa da dire per far sembrare la cosa meno dolorosa di quella che era. Tuttavia, era da giorni che cercava quelle ragioni ed era abbastanza sicuro che non ce ne fossero. Era semplicemente doloroso.  
“Non puoi,” disse Jay con voce soffocata, scuotendo la testa.  
Il riccio guardò sua madre. Aveva fatto qualche passo indietro, stringendo la scatola tra le mani e apparendo lei stessa piuttosto infelice. Era da solo in questo. Era lui che doveva spiegarlo a Jay. Era maledettamente ingiusto, ma poi di nuovo, probabilmente meritava tutto questo.  
“Dovevo, Jay,” disse piano, cercando di guardarla negli occhi.  
“Ma perché? Che motivo ci sarà mai per rompere con lui, Harry?” Jay scosse la testa, portandosi una mano al viso. “Ti ama.”  
“Lo amo anch’io,” disse subito Harry. Questo doveva esserle chiaro. “Sai che è così.”  
Jay lo fissò per un momento. “Allora perché? Pensavo che voi due voleste-”  
“Non dovremmo,” la interruppe Harry. “Stiamo agendo contro la legge, Jay. Era sbagliato.”  
“Sbagliato,” ripeté Jay. Lanciò un’occhiata ad Anne e Harry non riuscì a leggere lo sguardo che si erano scambiate. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. “Dov’è lui adesso?”  
“Non lo so,” replicò sinceramente. “È rimasto nell’appartamento. Io sono tornato qui.”  
Jay lo guardò con delusione negli occhi, scuotendo di nuovo lentamente la testa. “Come hai potuto fargli questo, Harry?” Chiese tranquillamente.  
Harry aveva voglia di piangere, con la gola che gli si stringeva, ardente per le lacrime che si accumulavano. “Non potevamo continuare così, Jay. Non ce la facevo più.”  
“Avrebbe fatto di tutto per te, Harry, ti avrebbe dato tutto,” gli ricordò Jay. “Spero che tu lo sappia.”  
Detto questo gli diede un breve abbraccio; così breve che Harry non riuscì nemmeno a ricambiarlo. Se ne andò prima ancora che lui avesse alzato le mani. Poi la donna abbracciò Anne e si scambiarono alcune parole sommesse.  
Voleva dire qualcosa, voleva dire tutto quello che aveva dentro di sé per far capire a Jay, per farle capire le sue ragioni. Era la mamma di Louis, però. Qualunque cosa avesse da dire, lei non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per aver ferito suo figlio.  
“Non me l’ha detto,” disse allora Jay, voltandosi a guardare Harry quando lei aprì la porta. “Spero che questo non significhi che abbia fatto qualcosa di stupido.”  
Il battito del cuore di Harry vacillò. Louis non lo avrebbe fatto. Non era il tipo di persona che si sarebbe fatto del male per un cuore spezzato. Una vocina nella parte posteriore della sua testa gli sussurrò che questo non era solo un cuore spezzato, che questo aveva fatto crollare entrambi i loro mondi.  
E se Louis si fosse fatto del male?  
Harry non aveva modo di scoprire come stava.  
“Jay,” gridò Harry, seguendola fuori dalla porta, vedendola fermarsi prima che potesse entrare in macchina. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
Jay fece un sorriso triste, scrollando le spalle. “Non dovresti dirlo _a me_ , Harry.”  
Detto questo, salì in macchina e partì.  
Quando Harry tornò dentro, sua madre era ancora dov’era prima, e gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo.  
“È sua madre, dopotutto,” spiegò il riccio prima che lei potesse dire una parola. “Mi aspettavo che si schierasse dalla sua parte. È naturale.”  
Anne rimase in silenzio per un altro momento, poi chiese “Ci sono anche delle parti da prendere in tutto questo?”  
Harry non la guardò, pensando a quelle parole nella sua testa. “Vado a cena,” disse invece, dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
“Harry,” sospirò Anne, seguendolo. “Va bene se tutto questo è un po’ troppo per te. Va bene se _non_ stai bene.”  
Harry le sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Doveva solo crederci lui stesso, doveva ricordare a se stesso che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Era abbastanza forte da accettare di lasciar andare Louis, oltre a perdere tutta la sua famiglia nel processo. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, si era preparato.  
“ _Sto_ bene,” disse, e sembrava un mantra.  
  
+++  
Louis voleva solo tornare a casa.  
Aveva superato solo metà del suo show, però, quindi aveva ancora circa due ore prima di poter strisciare di nuovo nel letto e pregare che il sonno arrivasse e lo portasse nel mondo di Morfeo.  
“Immagino che abbiamo una nuova canzone da presentare in questo soleggiato e gelido pomeriggio di ottobre, vero Tommo?” Chiese Stan quando finì la canzone.  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre una volta, concentrandosi sul programma davanti a lui. “Sì, immagino.” Cercò le informazioni sul foglio e si bloccò quando lesse il titolo.  
Stan gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma prese rapidamente il sopravvento. “Mi piace abbastanza questa band,” disse. “Sono davvero promettenti.”  
“Lo sono,” concordò Louis. “Probabilmente diventeranno davvero grandi.” Si costrinse a premere alcuni tasti del computer davanti a lui. “È una band giovane e fresca chiamata Alice Force.”  
“Li hai incontrati, vero?” Stan riprese il controllo. Era uno dei loro soliti discorsi quando presentavano una nuova band o una nuova canzone.  
Questo era doloroso per lui, però. Li aveva incontrati. Era stato il primo appuntamento suo e di Harry. Quel giorno erano ancora imbarazzati a stare l’uno in compagnia dell’altro. Goffi e insicuri su tutto, ma erano certi di una cosa. Louis sapeva che Harry era la sua anima gemella, e sapeva che voleva fare tutto il possibile per impressionare il riccio e per fargli desiderare di restare insieme a lui.  
Si ricordò di come erano rimasti sempre vicini, fianco a fianco, e Harry aveva cantato a bassa voce, “the one who’s letting go of this hand is me. It’s me.”  
Stringendo la mascella, Louis mormorò in risposta. “Sono dei maledetti hipster, te lo dico io. Ho bevuto drink costosi da qualche parte oltreoceano, l’ultima volta che li ho intervistati. Un liquido giallo in bottiglia che sembrava- sai, giallastro. Sai cosa intendo.”  
“Posso immaginare,” rispose Stan. “Se questo li aiuta a scrivere buona musica, però, allora va benissimo.”  
“La musica è davvero bella,” concordò Louis. “Vediamo com’è questa nuova canzone, sì?”  
“Come si chiama, allora?”  
Louis lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata al foglio, con la gola che gli si stringeva. “Si chiama Sorrow. Ed è in esclusiva per voi. Se vi piace, arriverà nei negozi in tempo per Natale il dodici dicembre.”  
Detto questo, premette il tasto giusto e la canzone iniziò a suonare.  
“Lou, dovresti prenderti un giorno di riposo,” disse piano Stan non appena i loro microfoni furono spenti.  
“Perché dovrei?” Louis fece finta di essere impegnato a leggere il resto degli appunti per lo show di oggi.  
“Non stai affatto bene,” gli ricordò Stan. “Vedo che solo pronunciare il nome di questa band è come un pugno nello stomaco per te.”  
“È solo una band,” sostenne il castano.  
“Sì, ma erano importanti per voi.”  
“Lo erano,” concordò, alzando lo sguardo ora. “È tutto okay, Stan. Non posso dire di stare benissimo, ma non lascerò trapelare il mio stato d’animo nello show.”  
“Non ancora,” mormorò Stan.  
Louis lo ignorò e si rimise gli auricolari. Ascoltò la melodia lenta della canzone, una chitarra gentile e una batteria morbida. La canzone stava per finire. Kyle, pensò Louis, ricordando il cantante della band, quando sentì la sua voce.  
“When I drift quietly, nostalgia rocks my heart,” cantò. Louis pensava che Harry di sicuro era molto eccitato per il nuovo album. Ne avevano parlato giusto la scorsa settimana, quando avevano annunciato che sarebbe uscito a gennaio. Lui glielo aveva preordinato, insieme a due biglietti per un concerto a Londra che si sarebbe tenuto nel giorno del compleanno del riccio.  
Avrebbe dovuto rimborsare quei biglietti. E dare l’album a qualcun altro. La canzone finì e la voce di Kyle si affievolì. Quando sentì le ultime strofe della canzone, pensò che fosse ironico e piuttosto bizzarro che quelle parole si adattassero perfettamente alla sua situazione.  
  
 _Stars for the Heavens, Flowers for the Earth  
(Stelle per il cielo, fiori per la terra)_  
 _And for me, you were.  
(E per me, tu eri questo)_  
  
Il cuore di Louis soffriva per quelle parole, per le implicazioni dietro di esse.  
Riuscì a superare il resto dello show, fingendo e recitando, cercando di non pensare. Stan gli accarezzò delicatamente il braccio quando finirono, sembrando comprensivo.  
“Vai a casa,” diede un colpetto alla sua spalla. “Mi occuperò io del resto.”  
Louis non aveva la capacità di discutere. “Grazie, Stan.”  
Uscì e corse alla metropolitana, pensando solo a tornare a casa. La metropolitana era piena di pendolari pomeridiani e si strinse in mezzo a loro, cercando di mimetizzarsi. Non che adesso le persone lo riconoscessero di più rispetto a prima, ma quando succedeva, le reazioni non erano mai così amichevoli.  
Scese alla fermata e pensò brevemente di passare da Tesco. Non avrebbe mangiato niente, però. Sua madre era passata ieri e lo aveva costretto a mangiare qualcosa. Era la prima volta da giorni che metteva sotto i denti qualcosa di diverso da pane tostato con marmellata o uova mezze bruciate.  
Lei lo sapeva. Non gli aveva detto come l’aveva scoperto, ma Louis sospettava che Liam e Niall ormai lo sapessero e che la notizia doveva aver raggiunto anche Lottie. Non importava davvero come lo avesse scoperto, dopotutto. Louis era solo contento di non essere stato lui a darle la notizia. Non avrebbe mai saputo come farlo.  
Aprì la porta e la prima cosa che notò furono le scarpe di Harry. C’era anche la sua chiave, lì, su quel tavolino vicino alla porta. Louis la fissò per un momento, cercando di capire cosa fare. Il suo cuore si stava aggrappando a quel frammento di speranza che Harry fosse tornato per sempre, mentre la sua mente urlava di voltarsi e correre.  
Di loro spontanea volontà, però, i suoi piedi si spostarono in avanti e nell’appartamento. Chiuse piano la porta e andò in camera da letto.  
Una valigia giaceva sul letto, aperta, mentre il sole calante del pomeriggio vi proiettava sopra raggi dorati di luce. La luce catturava anche i capelli di Harry, facendo risaltare il rosso e l’oro nei riccioli marroni. Dava le spalle alla porta e, a quanto pare, non aveva ancora notato che Louis fosse tornato. I suoi movimenti erano rapidi e bruschi, come se avesse fretta.  
Probabilmente aveva davvero fretta; probabilmente avrebbe voluto andarsene prima che lui tornasse dal lavoro.  
Louis desiderava di poter essere arrabbiato, desiderava di poter lanciarsi all’attacco, urlare contro di lui e odiarlo, odiarlo ferocemente e con tutto il cuore per averlo spezzato in mille pezzi. Invece, tutto ciò che sentiva era il dolore e il desiderio in ogni osso, ogni cellula, di allungare la mano e toccare Harry.  
 _E per me, tu eri questo._  
Harry si voltò per gettare un altro carico di camicie nella sua valigia. La mancò perché i suoi occhi caddero su di lui e inciampò letteralmente di qualche passo, sbattendo la schiena contro l’armadio.  
“Louis,” sussurrò, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.  
Era già troppo. Harry era così bello, i suoi occhi verdi come sempre, le labbra carnose e rosa. A Louis erano mancate. Tutto quello che voleva era guardare di nuovo quegli occhi e toccare ancora una volta quelle labbra.  
Harry distolse lo sguardo.  
“Pensi ancora di fare la cosa giusta?” Chiese Louis, tenendo gli occhi sul viso di Harry.  
Senza dire una parola, il riccio si chinò a raccogliere le camicie. Le mise nella valigia, piegando con cura quella sopra.  
“Oh, quindi hai smesso anche di parlare con me?” Chiese. Voleva dirlo con tono feroce, ma sfortunatamente sembrava ferito più di ogni altra cosa.  
Il giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata e nulla nella sua postura o espressione rivelò ciò che stava provando.  
Il castano aggrottò la fronte, guardandolo gettare i vestiti nella valigia per un altro minuto. Harry si comportava come se Louis non fosse nemmeno lì. Quello gli trafisse il cuore più del dovuto. Harry aveva rotto con lui, quindi non doveva essere sorpreso dal fatto che non avesse mostrato alcun segno di felicità nel vederlo, era ovvio che non lo inondasse di affetto e amore. Ma il suo cuore non poteva sopportare di essere nella sua stessa stanza e di non essere al centro dell’attenzione del riccio.  
Con pochi lunghi passi, Louis lo raggiunse, afferrandogli il braccio per fargli fermare i suoi movimenti e costringerlo a guardarlo. Harry si bloccò e Louis poté vedere come la sua mascella si serrò.  
“Non puoi ignorarmi, Harry.”  
Harry scosse la testa, ma non si mosse per cercare di staccare il braccio dalla sua presa ferrea.  
Con un sospiro, Louis lo lasciò andare, ma rimase vicino a lui. “Stai cercando di farmi sentire ancora peggio?” Chiese tranquillamente. “Sai che soffro ancora di più quando mi ignori?”  
Per un momento, Harry chiuse gli occhi, poi lo guardò, il suo sguardo ancora illeggibile. “Non lo sto facendo per ferirti.”  
“Beh, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro senza nemmeno volerlo.” Louis rise seccamente, il suono graffiante in gola.  
“Penso solo che sia meglio se noi-” il giovane fece una pausa, tornando all’armadio. “È meglio se non abbiamo alcun contatto.”  
“Allora perché sei qui?” Louis voleva sapere. “Sapevi quando sarei tornato.”  
“Sei tornato prima di quanto mi aspettassi,” fu tutto ciò che disse.  
“Harry-”  
“Devo andare.” Harry si voltò e chiuse la valigia, sollevandola dal letto. “Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Scusa per l’intrusione.”  
“È anche il tuo appartamento,” gli ricordò Louis, e il solo pensiero di Harry che si scusava per essere venuto qui era ridicolo.  
“Non più,” il riccio non lo guardò nemmeno quando lasciò la stanza.  
“Cazzo, Harry, smettila,” lo supplicò Louis. “So che non lo pensi davvero.”  
Harry non rispose. Invece, si accovacciò e prese Dog per farle una bella coccola. Poi indossò le scarpe e Louis non riusciva a credere che fosse geloso del loro gatto perché lei poteva stare tra le braccia di Harry e ricevere anche un bacio gentile sulla sua testa pelosa.  
“Sei andato da lui?” Chiese, non riuscendo a trattenere la domanda. “Stai con lui adesso?”  
Harry si fermò sulla porta, ma ancora non si voltò. Per un momento, Louis pensò che lo avrebbe davvero lasciato così, sarebbe uscito di nuovo dalla sua vita senza nemmeno dargli la verità che si meritava. Se Harry stava con Luke, lui aveva il diritto di sentirglielo dire.  
“Non ti ho lasciato per stare con lui,” gli ricordò il riccio. “Te l’avevo detto.”  
“Allora non andartene,” mormorò Louis, facendo un passo avanti. Dog era in piedi dietro Harry e guardava Louis con curiosità. Probabilmente non ne capiva più di lui. “Cosa devo fare per farti restare?”  
Per un momento, non ci fu nient’altro che silenzio, e Louis sperò per un breve momento, solo per la frazione di un secondo, che Harry si voltasse e che sarebbero stati bene.  
“Non credo che tu possa cambiare il mondo, Lou,” rispose piano il riccio, quasi non udibile.  
Non poteva. Il suo cuore sprofondò, il suo respiro divenne superficiale. Come avrebbe potuto cambiare il mondo per Harry?  
Senza un’altra parola, Harry se ne andò e Louis guardò la porta chiudersi, e Dog si avvicinò per strofinare la testa contro il suo stinco. L’appartamento odorava di Harry, un accenno del suo profumo, un po’ di vaniglia e qualcosa di muschiato persistente. Accanto alla porta c’era una loro foto incorniciata che Liam aveva scattato quest’estate quando erano andati insieme in spiaggia. La pelle del riccio era rosso cremisi per il sole ma era raggiante, le braccia intorno alle spalle di Louis, gli occhiali da sole che gli trattenevano i capelli. Louis aveva una mano aggrovigliata a quella di Harry, i suoi occhiali da sole gli scendevano bassi sul ponte del naso in modo da poter guardare nella telecamera oltre la cornice.  
Allora erano stati felici.  
Rimase lì, a fissare la foto, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo per mandare in frantumi il loro mondo in quel modo. Cosa fosse successo per far uscire Harry dalla sua vita e lasciarlo lì da solo, con solo i pezzi di ciò che una volta era stato perfetto.  
 _E per me, tu eri questo._  
  
+++  
  
Quindi, forse era stato troppo duro.  
Harry fissò il suo bicchiere, le bolle che salivano in superficie, scintillando leggermente. Stava ancora cercando di dare un senso a ciò che aveva detto a Louis due settimane prima. In quella situazione, però, non aveva saputo cosa dire. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non c’era niente che potesse fare, e che doveva smetterla di incolpare se stesso, che doveva arrendersi. Ma Louis ascoltava mai? Sapeva di dover dire qualcosa per far vedere a Louis la dura realtà, per fargli capire che non c’era modo che potessero risolvere questo problema. Quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto o sentito Louis, e anche se era stato quello che lui aveva chiesto, si sentiva sempre più perso ogni giorno che passava.  
Ottobre aveva lasciato spazio a novembre, portando una serie infinita di pioggia e grigio. A Harry non importava troppo. Si adattava al suo umore. Cercava di fare del suo meglio al lavoro e quando era con la sua famiglia, manteneva una forte facciata. Aveva preso una decisione, e doveva conviverci, non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi della mancanza di Louis e di sentirsi infelice senza di lui. Aveva scelto lui questo, quindi doveva imparare ad affrontarlo.  
Forse questo di oggi era un altro passo nella direzione giusta.  
Perché qui non si trattava di Harry, e non si trattava nemmeno di Louis. Era questo mondo, questo sistema che doveva cambiare affinché potessero stare insieme. Ma chi potrebbe cambiare il mondo? Una singola persona certamente non poteva, quindi quali scelte gli lasciava?  
Alzò lo sguardo quando un’ombra cadde sul ripiano del tavolo e vide Luke in piedi accanto a lui, che sorrideva vivacemente.  
“Scusa il ritardo,” si scusò mentre si toglieva il berretto. I suoi capelli ricadevano disordinatamente sulla fronte. “Ho fatto un po’ di straordinario perché il treno di El era in ritardo.”  
Harry pensò a lei. Non la vedeva da molto tempo, l’aveva evitata da quando l’avevano scoperto. Si chiese se Louis avesse parlato con lei alle sue spalle.  
Dopotutto, aveva visto Luke alle sue spalle.  
“Nessun problema,” disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale. “Come sta? Non vedo lei e Max da un po’.”  
Luke strinse le labbra. “Bene, tutto sommato...” si allontanò, scrollando le spalle. “Sta bene, sì. Ho sentito che passerete insieme il Capodanno?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Davvero?”  
“Mi ha detto l’altro giorno che Niall ha invitato lei e Max. Voi ragazzi avete affittato una casa in Austria per Capodanno,” Luke inclinò la testa. “Sembra che lo abbiate pianificato da molto tempo.”  
Se ne era completamente dimenticato. Harry pensò alle lunghe discussioni con Niall e Barbara, alla persistenza di Liam sull’Austria e a Louis che si lamentavano del fatto che voleva andare in un posto caldo.  
Louis. Ci sarebbe stato anche lui.  
“Voglio dire,” continuò Luke quando non rispose. “Anch’io sto organizzando una festa. Sei il benvenuto a partecipare, se lo desideri.”  
Questo fece stringere ancora di più il cuore di Harry. Perché peggio del pensiero di poter passare il Capodanno con Louis, era il pensiero di passarlo senza di lui.  
Sobbalzò leggermente quando Luke gli toccò la mano, appoggiando delicatamente il suo palmo sul dorso della sua mano poggiata sul tavolo.  
“Pensaci, okay?” Disse.  
Harry guardò in alto, esaminando il viso di Luke, ma tutto ciò che trovò fu una sincera simpatia. E dovrebbe provare, dovrebbe sforzarsi di più per farla funzionare in qualche modo. Era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
“Grazie,” disse onestamente, sorridendo al ragazzo.  
“Zio Harry!”  
Si voltò bruscamente, guardando l’ingresso del pub. Lottie e Kian erano a malapena oltre la porta, ma Mallory si stava già avvicinando a lui a braccia tese. Rimase come congelato quando lei gli andò addosso, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e arrampicandosi sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Lory,” disse, sbattendo le palpebre mentre fissava il pasticcio di riccioli che ora era premuto contro il suo petto.  
“Chi è lei?” Chiese Luke, chiaramente sorpreso.  
“Scusa,” Harry sentì dire da Lottie, e se non l’avesse vista lì accanto al loro tavolo, non l’avrebbe riconosciuta. Il suo tono era freddo come una mattina di dicembre in Siberia. “Mallory, Harry non vuole essere disturbato.”  
Il riccio voleva negare, ma poi vide gli occhi di Lottie incollati alla mano di Luke che era ancora poggiata sulla sua. Con le guance rosse che ardevano, ritirò la mano.  
“Ti è sempre permesso disturbare,” disse invece, concentrandosi su Mallory. “Come va a scuola?”  
Mallory era raggiante. “Bene! Mi siedo accanto a Jessica e solo Jacob è più bravo in matematica di me.”  
Harry sorrise, accarezzandole i capelli. “È fantastico, amore.”  
“Forse dovremmo andare a pranzo da qualche altra parte,” suggerì Kian a Lottie.  
“Non voglio-” Harry deglutì a fatica, e non poté fare a meno di tirare Mallory un po’ più vicino al petto. Non era pronto a lasciarla andare di nuovo. Gli era mancata troppo. “Se qualcuno deve andarsene, quello sono io.”  
“Sì, non è una cosa nuova per te,” commentò Lottie, e il cuore di Harry sprofondò. Tese la mano per sua figlia. “Andiamo, Mal, andiamo a prendere un tavolo.”  
“Non possiamo sederci con lo zio Harry?” Chiese, con voce supplichevole. “Voglio sedermi con lo zio Harry.”  
“Può restare,” si affrettò a dire. “Non mi dispiace.”  
“Ma a me sì,” disse Lottie. “Non voglio che stia con te.”  
“Charlotte,” sibilò Kian.  
Harry cercò di non mostrare quanto facesse male. Lottie aveva ragione, completamente ragione. Era la sorella di Louis, e ovviamente ora lo odiava per aver spezzato il cuore di suo fratello. In qualche modo aveva sperato che Lottie reagisse come Jay, cioè che non fosse d’accordo con le sue scelte, ma gli facesse comunque capire che lei teneva comunque a lui.  
Lottie era molto più simile a Louis, però. Se fosse stato il contrario, se Kian avesse mai fatto qualcosa del genere a Lottie, Louis non gli avrebbe permesso di vivere un solo giorno tranquillo per il resto della sua vita.  
“Scusa, tesoro,” disse Harry, baciando la fronte di Mallory. “Tua madre ha ragione.”  
Mallory fece il broncio, scuotendo la testa. “Non ti piacciamo più? Lo zio Louis ha detto che non ci ami più.”  
Harry soffocò con la saliva. Non era giusto. Non era giusto che Louis dicesse a Mallory questo, perché non c’era un solo briciolo di verità dietro. Louis dovrebbe saperlo. Ma Harry lo aveva lasciato, e in quale altro modo Louis avrebbe potuto interpretare il fatto che lui lo avesse lasciato abbandonando ciò che avevano se non con il pensare che ormai una parte di lui non lo amava più?  
Probabilmente era meglio così.  
“Ti amo ancora,” disse comunque. Come avrebbe mai potuto dire a Mallory che non l’amava? “Ovviamente. Ma immagino-” alzò lo sguardo su Lottie, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Temo di non essere più parte della tua famiglia, amore.”  
“Non vuoi più essere la nostra famiglia?” Gli chiese la bimba, sbattendo le palpebre verso di lui.  
“Non posso più,” spiegò Harry, accarezzandole i capelli. “Non mi è permesso.”  
“Basta così,” disse Lottie vivacemente, la sua voce tremante. “Non trascinarla oltre in tutto questo, Harry. Sta già soffrendo abbastanza.”  
Harry abbassò gli occhi, annuendo lentamente. Non abbracciò Mallory quando lei lo strinse. Aveva paura che poi non sarebbe più riuscito a lasciarla andare. Kian la sollevò dalle sue ginocchia e andò avanti con lei, dall’altra parte della stanza. Harry improvvisamente sentì molto freddo.  
“Non ti capisco, Harry,” disse Lottie a bassa voce.  
Harry lanciò una breve occhiata a Luke che aveva assistito alla scena con occhi curiosi. Poi si rivolse a Lottie, costringendosi a guardarla negli occhi.  
“Stai bene, vero?” Chiese lei, scuotendo la testa. “Ti è bastato semplicemente allontanarti da lui. Da noi. Ti abbiamo accolto come uno di famiglia e tu te ne sei semplicemente andato. Sta soffrendo, Harry. Come puoi riuscire ad affrontare così bene la situazione?”  
Se avesse potuto, le avrebbe detto di smetterla. Ma sapeva che doveva sopportare tutto ciò. Era l’unico modo per non rompersi in mille pezzi. Se Louis avesse scoperto quanto Harry si fosse pentito, quanto avrebbe voluto cambiare idea e tornare indietro nel tempo, tornare a ciò che erano stati prima che il riccio avesse deciso di lasciarlo, sarebbero tornati al punto di partenza, ma nient’altro, perché non avrebbero risolto niente.  
In questo modo invece, aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Non avevano un futuro insieme, e anche Louis lo avrebbe capito prima o poi.  
“Mi dispiace di averti deluso,” disse Harry, mordendosi il labbro per trattenersi dal dire altro.  
Lottie sbuffò, ma non disse nient’altro. Harry non riuscì nemmeno a convincersi a guardarla di nuovo, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi quando lei se ne andò.  
Ci fu silenzio per un momento. Nonostante il rumore delle posate e le chiacchiere degli altri ospiti intorno a loro, Harry non aveva nient’altro che il rumore bianco del silenzio nella sua testa. Quando aprì gli occhi, vide Luke, ancora seduto di fronte a lui, che lo guardava con una strana espressione.  
“Uhm,” iniziò.  
Oh Dio, questa era stata davvero la cosa peggiore che potesse accadere al loro pranzo. Appuntamento. Harry ricordò a se stesso di chiamarlo un appuntamento. Questo era quello che stava succedendo qui.  
“Mi dispiace davvero,” disse Harry. “Quella era mia-” Cognata. Aveva pensato a Lottie come sua cognata per così tanto tempo, ma lei non lo era mai stata. Non lo sarebbe mai stata. “La sorella di Louis.”  
“L’ho già incontrata,” gli ricordò Luke.  
“Oh, sì. Sicuro,” il riccio annuì a scatti, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
“Senti, se vuoi andare in un altro posto, sono sicuro che-”  
“No,” intervenne Harry. Se fosse andato via ora, Lottie avrebbe capito che non stava bene. E lei l’avrebbe detto a Louis. Se fosse rimasto e avesse fatto finta che non gliene importasse, lei avrebbe creduto che invece stava bene. Dovevano credere questo, che stava bene. Forse allora, anche lui avrebbe cominciato a crederci. “Va bene. Non mi dispiace.”  
“Okay,” concordò Luke.  
Rimettendosi in sesto, Harry cercò di ignorare gli sguardi freddi che Lottie lanciava loro, così come gli sguardi desiderosi che Mallory gli rivolgeva. Si sarebbe comportato come se non ci fossero.  
“Allora, cosa prendi?” Chiese, cercando di sorridere a Luke. “Vado a ordinare.”  
“Solo un panino al pollo e una coca cola,” disse Luke, apparendo ancora un po’ insicuro.  
“Perfetto,” Harry si alzò e si avvicinò al bancone. Ordinò il loro cibo e chiacchierò con il barista per un momento, facendo finta di ridere per qualcosa che aveva detto. Se fosse sembrato teso, Lottie non avrebbe creduto a quella recita nemmeno un secondo. Forse in questo modo era abbastanza convincente.  
Non si voltò nemmeno a guardarli mentre tornava al suo tavolo.  
Solo quando se ne andarono più tardi, con i loro pranzi al sacco, Harry osò guardarsi le spalle. Kian tenne la porta e toccò il gomito di Lottie, guidandola fuori. Mallory si voltò davanti alla porta, salutandolo.  
Sentì un buco nero nel petto quando ricambiò il saluto, cogliendo il suo sguardo triste e ricambiandolo con un sorriso mesto. La porta si chiuse e Harry lasciò andare il fiato.  
Non aveva toccato molto del suo cibo.  
“Perché vuoi che pensino che non ti importi?” Luke chiese piano.  
Harry lo guardò, scrollando le spalle. “Non sarei in grado di gestire la cosa se si comportassero in modo gentile con me. È più facile se mi odiano.”  
“Non è facile per te, Harry,” gli fece notare Luke.  
“Ma è più facile per loro,” inspirò profondamente, posando la forchetta. “E meglio per la situazione.”  
Luke sembrava volesse dire qualcos’altro, ma invece si alzò e prese la sua giacca. “Forse dovremmo continuare un’altra volta,” suggerì.  
“Luke,” iniziò Harry, ma non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa volesse dire.  
“Va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa. “Scrivimi quando vuoi, okay?”  
Harry annuì, guardandolo andarsene. Seppellì il viso tra le mani e lasciò andare il respiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Voleva tornare a casa. Non solo da sua madre, ma a _casa_. Dove si trovava Louis. Voleva entrare nel loro appartamento e trovare Louis sul divano, a guardare Top Gear e bere il tè. Voleva strisciare sul divano e rannicchiarsi contro di lui, lasciare che il maggiore gli accarezzasse la pancia e gli baciasse il collo. Voleva _Louis_.  
Con un sospiro, si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e fissò il soffitto.  
Era completamente fottuto.  
  
+++  
  
“Ecco, Louis, ce n’è ancora dell’altro,” insistette Barbara, porgendogli un piatto.  
“Grazie,” Louis prese un’altra fetta di carne.  
“Vuoi anche altre patate?” Chiese Zayn, sollevando già la ciotola.  
“No, va bene così,” disse, guardando intorno al tavolo. “Ragazzi, non dovete farmi da babysitter.”  
Liam gli toccò la spalla, lasciandola delicatamente lì per un momento. “Beh, se tu la smettessi di essere così triste e abbattuto tutto il tempo non ce ne sarebbe bisogno.”  
“Non sono triste,” Louis tagliò la carne, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul piatto.  
“Lo sei,” fece notare Niall. “E lo capiamo, Lou. Non è facile. Nessuno si aspetta che tu lo superi già o qualcosa del genere. Ecco perché dobbiamo prenderci cura di te.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, pensando a Harry. Si chiese cosa stesse facendo, dove fosse quella sera mentre tutti i suoi amici avevano deciso di invitare lui invece che il riccio ad una prima cena stagionale. Mancavano solo tre settimane a Natale e Louis non aveva avuto notizie o visto Harry da così tanto tempo che aveva perso il conto. Harry non aveva cercato di mettersi in contatto con lui, e Louis cercava di non farlo lui stesso, sperando che in qualche modo sarebbe migliorato.  
“E Harry?” Chiese, ancora senza alzare lo sguardo. “Chi si prende cura di lui, allora?”  
Non aveva bisogno di vedere tutti scambiarsi occhiate nervose- lo capì subito, non appena ci fu silenzio.  
“Beh, Harry in realtà è-” Barbara si schiarì la gola. “Non è- voglio dire. Non c’è bisogno di prendersi cura di lui.”  
Alzò lo sguardo, vedendo che tutti loro lo guardavano con espressioni comprensive. Si accigliò, posando la forchetta. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Sta bene, Louis,” disse Niall, scrollando le spalle. “Non sta veramente soffrendo o qualcosa del genere.”  
Louis si appoggiò allo schienale, sentendo il cuore affondare nello stomaco. “Ha già superato la cosa?”  
Quando Liam gli toccò di nuovo la spalla, Louis lanciò uno sguardo confuso intorno al tavolo. Nessuno lo guardava davvero, ma invece si guardavano l’un l’altro, scambiandosi strane occhiate.  
“Ha superato tutto dal primo giorno,” disse infine Liam, stringendo gentilmente la sua spalla. “Sta benissimo.”  
Il castano sbatté le palpebre, cercando di recepire il messaggio. Se Harry non stava soffrendo... deglutì a fatica, realizzando cosa significasse. Harry non lo aveva mai amato davvero. Non aveva mai amato Louis, vero? Era stato così facile per lui andarsene, mentre lui aveva dato al riccio tutto il suo cuore, e ora che lui se n’era andato, non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso. Mentre Harry stava solo vivendo la sua vita, e probabilmente non pensava nemmeno più a lui.  
Guardò Barbara, cercò la sua espressione e fu colpito dalla rivelazione che Liam aveva detto la verità. “Lui non-?”  
Barbara scosse la testa. “Sta bene.”  
Negli ultimi mesi avevano evitato di parlare di Harry. All’inizio, ne avevano parlato molto, ma poi, per il bene di Louis, avevano semplicemente abbandonato l’argomento e avevano fatto finta che Harry non fosse mai esistito nella sua vita. Per poi scoprire che Harry non aveva sofferto nemmeno una volta per la loro separazione.  
Forse il riccio aveva sempre cercato una scusa per lasciarlo.  
Un pensiero lo colpì e il suo stomaco si contorse, dandogli una sensazione di nausea. “Sta con Luke?”  
Niall sospirò. “Si stanno incontrando. Ha detto a Babs alcune volte che avrebbe incontrato Luke per conoscerlo meglio.”  
“E Lottie li ha visti insieme,” aggiunse Barbara. “Poche settimane fa.”  
Louis si alzò bruscamente, iniziando a camminare per la stanza. Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e aveva un sapore vile in bocca. Nelle sue orecchie poteva sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Voleva piangere e urlare allo stesso tempo, si sentiva ansioso e arrabbiato, spaventato e perso, tutto in una volta.  
“Louis,” disse Zayn con calma, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Che cazzo-” la voce di Louis si incrinò e seppellì il viso tra le mani. “L’ha pianificato. Deve averlo pianificato fin dall’inizio.”  
Nessuno disse una parola e Louis continuò a camminare, senza guardare nessuno di loro. Non avrebbe retto di vedere la compassione nei loro occhi. Lo avevano sempre saputo - lo avevano visto rendersi ridicolo per tutto questo tempo.  
“Eccomi qui, a soffrire e sentire la sua mancanza ogni fottuto giorno mentre lui ha superato tutto nel momento in cui ha lasciato il nostro appartamento.”  
“Louis,” iniziò Liam, sembrando ragionevole senza dire altre parole.  
“No,” rispose indicandolo, anche se non sapeva nemmeno cosa stava per dire Liam. Louis semplicemente non voleva sentire niente di tutto ciò. “Mi ha reso un dannato zimbello.”  
“Non credo che-”  
“Come ha potuto farlo?” Chiese, interrompendo Zayn e alzando le mani. “Sono così stufo di sentirmi così. Voglio solo che finisca.”  
Niall gli prese il polso e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. “Sai cosa faremo adesso, Tommo?” Chiese, incorniciando il viso di Louis con le sue mani in modo che lo guardasse negli occhi. “Usciremo e ti faremo ubriacare.”  
E quella sembrava l’unica cosa giusta da fare in quel momento. Finì la bottiglia di birra che Liam gli aveva infilato in mano e indossò la giacca e le scarpe come gli suggerì Barbara. Zayn era al telefono per chiamare un taxi e prima ancora che riuscisse a capire cosa stesse succedendo, arrivarono in un club in cui erano già stati diverse volte.  
“Va bene. I drink te li offriamo noi stasera,” annunciò Liam. “Ci prenderemo cura di te, okay?”  
Louis annuì, pensando che probabilmente era patetico dire che, dopo tutto, voleva solo una persona che si prendesse cura di lui. Non importa quanto ci avesse provato, non riusciva ad odiare Harry. Nemmeno adesso.  
“Grazie, amico,” disse e seguì Liam all’interno.  
Niall e Liam avevano un debole per questo club. Era elegante e c’erano alcune celebrità in giro qui, ma non importava quanto fosse pieno, Liam e Niall avrebbero sempre trovato il modo per entrare. Erano due dei più noti avvocati di Londra, avevano lavorato con persone dell’industria dell’intrattenimento ed avevano i loro metodi per aggirare l’alta società.  
Anche lui aveva i suoi metodi, e lui stesso non era esattamente uno sconosciuto. Tuttavia, di solito sceglieva club più comuni in cui andare. E comunque, veniva a malapena riconosciuto.  
“Vodka Orange,” ordinò Liam al bar e Louis non fece commenti. Prese il bicchiere quando gli fu messo davanti e aspettò che Liam avesse pagato prima di brindare insieme con un breve cenno del capo. Ne inghiottì metà, sospirando subito dopo.  
“Se questo non è il mio nuovo, adorabile partner?” Chiese qualcuno e Louis si voltò con le sopracciglia inarcate.  
Nick Grimshaw si stava avvicinando a loro, tendendo una mano a Liam. “Ciao, sono Nick.”  
“Liam. È un piacere conoscerti,” rispose Liam, stringendogli la mano.  
“Ciao, pezzo grosso,” disse Nick in modo scherzoso, abbracciando brevemente Louis con un braccio.  
Louis lo abbracciò di rimando, attento a non far cadere il suo drink, e sbuffò. “È bello vederti. Come stai Nick?”  
“Tutto bene. Sto avendo un paio di giorni impegnativi in queste ultime settimane prima del nuovo anno.” Nick si strinse nelle spalle. “Roba natalizia e, sai. Il solito.”  
“Anche per noi è abbastanza impegnativo. Abbiamo così tante cose in ballo in questo momento,” Louis roteò gli occhi. “Non vedo l’ora di fare un cambiamento.”  
“Probabilmente te ne pentirai,” commentò Nick con un occhiolino prima di voltarsi verso Liam. “Non sei con la tua solita compagnia, Louis. Voi ragazzi lavorate insieme?”  
Il castano trasalì al commento, ma fece del suo meglio per non far trapelare nulla. “Liam è un avvocato. I nostri amici sono laggiù a tavola, se vuoi incontrarli?”  
Nick lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo e poi si voltò di nuovo verso Liam. “Liam, come Liam Payne? Perché quello laggiù è Niall Horan, giusto?”  
Liam annuì, sorridendo gentilmente. “Sì, è esatto.”  
“Ragazzi, avete aiutato la mia amica Colette quando ha dovuto affrontare uno di quegli stupidi giornaletti che infangavano il suo nome,” gli disse Nick, raggiante. “Siete dannatamente brillanti.”  
“Grazie,” disse Liam sinceramente, apparendo soddisfatto. “Ci piace pensare di valere i nostri soldi.”  
“Siete totalmente prenotati se dovessi mai entrare in conflitto con la legge,” mormorò Nick.  
Si avvicinarono al tavolo e Nick salutò tutti gli altri. Quando si sedette accanto a Louis, sembrava un po’ confuso, e controllò di nuovo le facce di tutti.  
“Dov’è il mio caro amico Harry?”  
Louis inspirò bruscamente, cercando di ignorare il colpo al cuore. “Lui non è qui.”  
“Beh, ovviamente,” Nick rise un po’. “È a un’altra festa?”  
“Forse,” disse lui. Lanciò un’occhiata agli altri che stavano parlando tra loro, senza badare molto a lui e Nick. Se aveva intenzione di lavorare con Nick tutti i giorni da gennaio in poi, avrebbe potuto benissimo dirgli la verità. Molto probabilmente, Nick ne aveva già sentito parlare comunque.  
“Non è la mia anima gemella,” disse - e questo spiegava tutto, no?  
Nick sbatté le palpebre, sorseggiando il suo drink. “Beh, ho letto di questo.”  
“Immagino che non sia necessario chiedere dove sia, allora?” Louis fece notare, non sicuro che Nick lo avrebbe sentito sopra la musica ad alto volume.  
“Sai, è davvero stupido,” disse il collega. “Voi ragazzi sembravate davvero anime gemelle. Totalmente.”  
Louis annuì rigidamente, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Di fronte alla legge non siamo niente, però.”  
“È la cosa più stupida del mondo,” disse Nick, scuotendo la testa. “Questo sistema e le sue leggi. Non l’ho mai condiviso. Non credo affatto nelle anime gemelle. Non ho mai riconosciuto la mia, sai.”  
“Che cosa?” Louis sbatté le palpebre.  
“Penso solo che il sistema sia una merda,” continuò Nick. “Sta cercando di dirti chi devi amare e quando. Quindi se mai incontrassi la tua anima gemella a ottant’anni, non ti è permesso di amare qualcuno per tutta la vita? Non sono ammessi figli o matrimonio? Questo è stupido.”  
“Lo è,” concordò Louis.  
“Avevo tredici anni quando ho smesso di credere in quel sistema. E siamo in tanti a pensarla così,” aggiunse Nick. “Ho un sacco di amici che la vedono allo stesso modo. Ami chi ami e chi è il sistema per fermarti?”  
Louis lo fissò per un momento, cercando di elaborare tutto. “Beh, ha fermato Harry.”  
“È uno sciocco,” disse Nick, scuotendo la testa. “Non troverà mai più nessuno come te.”  
“Penso che ora sia con la sua legittima anima gemella,” rifletté, cercando di tenere le immagini lontane dalla sua mente.  
“E scommetto che sta male quanto te.”  
“In realtà no,” disse Louis con una risata priva di senso dell’umorismo. “Sta abbastanza bene, a quanto pare.”  
Nick lo guardò accigliato, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “È quello che ti ha detto lui?”  
Il castano inclinò la testa. “No, non lo vedo più,” indicò gli altri al tavolo. “Ma loro sì. E dicono che sta bene.”  
“La domanda è,” chiese Nick, sorridendo un po’. “Loro lo conoscono come lo conosci tu?”  
Guardando le sue mani, Louis stava per dire di sì, quando si rese conto che nessuno aveva mai e mai avrebbe conosciuto Harry come lui.  
“Non credo,” mormorò.  
Nick sorrise. “Allora dovresti giudicare il suo stato solo dopo essertene accertato tu stesso. Può agire e comportarsi in maniera forte quanto vuole intorno a loro. La vera domanda è come si comporta intorno a te.”  
“Non posso semplicemente andare a trovarlo,” disse Louis. “Ha detto che non avremmo dovuto avere contatti.”  
Nick si limitò a sorridere consapevolmente, poi alzò una mano per indicare una delle cameriere che fluttuavano nell’area salotto. “Amore, puoi portare un altro giro di drink per il tavolo?” Chiese, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Louis. “Bevi ancora, pezzo grosso. Lo capirai anche tu.”  
“Capire cosa?” Domandò, accigliato.  
Nick gli diede una pacca sulla testa, costringendo Louis a spingerlo scherzosamente, ma non rispose. Invece, coinvolse Zayn in una conversazione e il castano rimase sospeso, riflettendo su quelle parole.  
Se solo avesse potuto parlare con Harry.  
  
+++  
  
Harry si svegliò al suono della sveglia. Era ancora buio nella stanza, così si seppellì sotto il piumone, accoccolandosi contro Louis. Il suo corpo era caldo e la sua pelle morbida. Odorava di sudore, sapone e sonno. Seppellì il naso tra i suoi capelli, inalando il suo profumo.  
Gemendo piano, Louis avvolse le sue braccia intorno al suo corpo, strofinando il viso contro il collo di Harry e borbottando qualcosa di incoerente. Mise una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del riccio, grattando leggermente la pelle.  
Harry ridacchiò, posando baci lungo la mascella di Louis e facendo scivolare una mano sotto i boxer del castano, facendolo sussultare leggermente. Louis si dimenò un po’, mettendo un ginocchio tra le gambe del riccio e facendo scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli, tirando su il suo viso.  
Harry guardò negli occhi di Louis, vide la luce e l’amore in essi, le sue labbra così vicine da poter sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.  
Il suo cellulare suonò di nuovo, i suoi occhi si spalancarono mentre le sue mani afferravano le lenzuola vuote. Non era nella camera sua e di Louis e non era ancora mattina. Ed era solo.  
Gemendo, prese il cellulare, rispondendo mentre si stropicciava gli occhi. “Pronto?” Chiese, la voce ancora roca.  
“Haz,” disse Louis.  
In un secondo, Harry era seduto sul letto, gli occhi spalancati e la mascella rilassata.  
“Scusa se ho chiamato così tardi,” Louis si scusò piano. “O presto. Non lo so nemmeno.”  
Il riccio rimase in silenzio, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di mantenere il respiro regolare. Quella era la voce di Louis, la sua voce gentile, roca e assonnata, ed era come un balsamo lenitivo sulla sua anima ferita.  
“Ho solo-” Louis singhiozzò, e Harry pensò che probabilmente era ubriaco. “So che non dovrei chiamare.”  
 _Mi mancava la tua voce._ Harry si morse il labbro per non dirlo ad alta voce.  
“È solo che mi manchi, Harry,” aggiunse il castano, la voce appena più di un sussurro. “E penso che tu non abbia idea di quanto mi manchi davvero.”  
 _Sì_ _invece_ , pensò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. _Mi manchi anche tu._  
“Penso a te tutto il tempo,” Louis sospirò tristemente. “Continuo a pensare a te. Tu pensi mai a me?”  
 _Ogni singolo momento._ “Non mi sono completamente dimenticato di te, Louis,” disse invece, e la sua voce suonò troppo fredda, troppo inalterata. Anche a se stesso.  
“L’hai fatto, invece,” disse Louis. “Non mi hai dimenticato nel momento in cui hai lasciato il nostro appartamento?”  
 _Non potrei dimenticarti nemmeno se ci provassi, e non ho provato._ Harry deglutì a fatica. “Non è così semplice.”  
“Sei mai rimasto sveglio la notte, Harry?” Louis alzò la voce. “Perché io lo faccio. E se mi addormento, sogno sempre te. È una dannata tortura perché ricorderò per sempre quanto è morbida la tua pelle e saprò sempre che sapore hai al mattino. Saprò sempre come appari quando hai sonno e come sono i tuoi occhi quando sei triste.”  
Harry pensò al sogno che aveva fatto solo pochi minuti prima. Non era stata la prima volta che aveva sognato di svegliarsi accanto a Louis, e non sarebbe stata l’ultima. Non poteva dimenticare una singola cosa del castano.  
“C’è questa piccola voglia sulla tua palpebra sinistra, e credo che nessuno l’abbia mai notata,” continuò Louis, le sue parole si trascinavano fuori. “Ma io sì, perché le mie labbra si sono posate su di essa; io so che c’è. Non riesco a smettere di pensarci, Harry.”  
Ecco perché Louis baciava la sua palpebra sinistra così spesso. Harry dovette trattenersi fisicamente dal rispondere. Se avesse detto qualcosa adesso, si sarebbe spezzato. Non poteva farlo, però. Doveva continuare a fare la cosa giusta, non importava quanto fosse difficile. Se fosse riuscito a rimanere forte, Louis probabilmente sarebbe stato in grado di andare avanti.  
Anche se lui stesso non avrebbe mai voltato pagina, avrebbe reso le cose più facili da sopportare.  
“E anche se so che non mi ami più, e che hai smesso di pensare a me, non posso fermarlo, Harry,” continuò il maggiore con voce spezzata, come se soffrisse. Harry si chiese se fosse lo stesso dolore che trafisse il suo cuore. “Vorrei poterlo fare. Vorrei poter smettere di pensarci.”  
Si fermò e rimase in silenzio per un momento. Non era sicuro che Louis si aspettasse una risposta, ma poi il castano inspirò, iniziando chiaramente a parlare di nuovo.  
“Non è vero,” disse, e la sua voce suonava vuota così come lo erano le sue viscere. “Posso dirmi di smetterla di pensare a te. E lo faccio. Penso a tutto il resto e fingo di poter stare bene. Ma il tuo pensiero ritorna sempre, Harry.”  
Il riccio chiuse gli occhi, serrando la mascella.  
“Posso smettere di pensare a te, ma il mio cuore, Harry. Il mio cuore non ha pace per te.”  
Con un respiro tremante, Harry riattaccò. Si rannicchiò sotto il piumone, premendo il viso sul cuscino. Tutto il suo corpo soffriva per il desiderio di raggiungere Louis. Voleva lasciar perdere tutto e correre, correre e correre, finché non sarebbe tornato a casa, tornato dove apparteneva, di nuovo tra le braccia di Louis.  
Ma non poteva. Non era quello il posto a cui apparteneva, anche se la casa di sua madre non la sentiva più come casa sua e il suo letto era troppo freddo e al suo cuore mancava metà della sua anima.  
Armeggiò con il telefono e aprì un video che aveva registrato mesi prima. Era sfocato e si poteva vedere solo Mallory, ma c’era la voce di Louis in sottofondo che parlava con lui delle cose più casuali.  
Era l’unica cosa in quei giorni che lo aiutava ad addormentarsi, ma oggi, anche quello non era abbastanza. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era la voce rotta di Louis, il suo tono implorante, le sue parole disperate.  
Quella notte Harry non dormì, e Louis non lo chiamò più.  
  
+++  
  
  
Per Natale, le temperature erano scese al minimo. Louis non riusciva a ricordare se avesse mai fatto così freddo il giorno del suo compleanno. Era da sua madre, fuori era buio, l’aria era frizzante e profumava di neve. Forse quest’anno avrebbe davvero nevicato per Natale.  
“Potremmo uscire per almeno una birra,” suggerì Kian.  
“Fuori fa un freddo tremendo,” commentò Louis, accoccolandosi contro uno dei cuscini sul divano. “Guarderò un film e poi andrò a letto.”  
“Ma è il tuo compleanno,” sostenne Lottie. “Dovresti festeggiarlo in qualche modo.”  
Louis pensò a come aveva festeggiato l’anno scorso. Harry si era fatto un tatuaggio per lui, le due rondini sulle clavicole. Riusciva ancora a ricordare la loro consistenza sotto la punta delle sue dita.  
Adesso avevano perso ogni significato.  
“Ho fatto un’ottima cena di compleanno,” fece notare Louis, sorridendole. “Questo è sufficiente per me.”  
“Beh, avrai comunque una grande festa con tutti i tuoi amici a Capodanno,” disse Lottie, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Louis si voltò verso di lei, aggrottando la fronte. “Pensavo fosse chiaro che non sarei venuto. Perché, sai…” scrollò le spalle, sperando di non doverlo dire davvero.  
“Oh, Harry non viene,” gli disse Lottie, sembrando preoccupata. “Ha annullato già il mese scorso.”  
Il castano sbatté le palpebre, pensando a come Harry aveva riattaccato poche settimane prima quando lo aveva chiamato. Era stato stupido a fare quella chiamata in primo luogo, ed era stato stupido a mendicare ai piedi di qualcuno che chiaramente non lo voleva.  
“Davvero?” Chiese, non sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo. Perché Harry era sempre così controllato, e pensava sempre in anticipo a tutto. Era come se avesse fatto ogni passo possibile per cancellarlo dalla sua vita.  
“Sì, quindi devi prendere la stanza. Altrimenti abbiamo una stanza non occupata che dovremo pagare, e sarebbe una merda,” disse Kian, sedendosi accanto a Lottie.  
Mallory entrò nella stanza, già con il pigiamino delle principesse addosso, e odorava di dentifricio.  
“Possiamo guardare Frozen, per favore?” Chiese, salendo in grembo a Louis.  
“È il compleanno di zio Louis, amore,” le ricordò Lottie. “Decide lui il film, oggi.”  
Beh, qualunque film avrebbe scelto tra i suoi preferiti, gli avrebbero comunque ricordato Harry in un modo o nell’altro. Baciò la testa di Mallory e afferrò il telecomando del lettore DVD.  
“Ho voglia di guardare Frozen oggi.”  
“Siii!!” Esultò Mallory.  
Louis sorrise, mettendo play al film e lasciando che Mallory si spostasse finché non fu comodamente seduta sul suo grembo. La bimba cantò tutte le canzoni, come sempre, e Louis le fece la sua migliore interpretazione della canzone di Olaf, facendola scoppiare a ridere.  
Stava ballando con lei, facendole fare qualche bel giro quando sua madre entrò nella stanza, un grande mazzo di fiori tra le mani. Louis si voltò verso di lei e Mallory smise di ballare.  
“Quelli sono belli,” sottolineò. “Sono per lo zio Louis?”  
Jay annuì. “Sì, sono stati appena consegnati per il signor Louis Tomlinson.”  
Louis lasciò le mani di Mallory e andò a prendere il bouquet. Era fatto di rose rosse, forse qualche dozzina. Il cuore gli batteva in gola e aveva le dita sudate.  
C’era solo una persona che gli avrebbe mandato rose rosse.  
“È dello zio Harry?” Chiese Mallory, dando voce ai pensieri di Louis.  
“C’è un biglietto,” disse Jay, indicando una piccola busta bianca nascosta tra due rose.  
Il giovane allungò la mano per prenderlo, trattenendo il respiro. Lo aprì ed estrasse la carta.  
 _Incontriamoci al parco. Vieni alla panchina di Lewis e Harriet e porta i fiori. Ti amo xx_  
Louis fissò il biglietto, il cuore che gli batteva nelle orecchie, le dita intorpidite e fredde. Mallory stava tirando il suo maglione e sua madre stava dicendo qualcosa, ma non riusciva a sentirla.  
“È da parte di Harry,” disse, guardandola.  
“Cosa dice?” Lottie voleva sapere.  
“Vuole che vada al parco,” rispose Louis. “Quello dietro l’angolo del nostro appartamento.”  
“Cosa sta cercando di fare?” Si chiese Jay, accigliata. “Non lo vedi da mesi, vero?”  
Ma avevano parlato. Louis lo aveva chiamato, e forse c’era stato qualcosa che aveva fatto cambiare idea a Harry. Forse aveva finalmente ritrovato il lume della ragione ed era pronto ad ammettere che aveva sempre sbagliato.  
“Dovresti andare,” disse Lottie, alzandosi.  
Louis si voltò verso di lei, guardando Mallory che lo stava ancora osservando con occhi curiosi.  
“Ma devi tornare entro mattina,” aggiunse Kian. “Forse potresti portare Harry.”  
Il cuore di Louis palpitava di speranza per la prima volta dopo quelli che gli erano sembrati secoli. Sollevò Mallory sulle braccia e la baciò sulla guancia. “Amore, domani guarderemo di nuovo Frozen, okay?”  
“Zio Harry sta tornando?” Chiese senza nemmeno reagire a quello che aveva detto.  
Louis lo sperava. Dio, quanto lo sperava. “Lo spero,” rispose sinceramente. “Vado ad incontrarlo adesso.”  
Kian, Lottie e sua madre lo seguirono quando si diresse verso la porta principale per mettersi le scarpe e il cappotto. Prese il bouquet da Jay e aprì la porta.  
“Buona fortuna,” disse Jay, baciandogli la guancia. “Riprenditi il tuo ragazzo.”  
Quelle parole lo fecero sentire nervoso. Tutto il suo corpo fremeva per il desiderio di muoversi il più velocemente possibile. Voleva arrivare il più in fretta possibile, non vedeva l’ora di vedere Harry e forse - sperava - di poterlo tenere di nuovo.  
Prese la macchina, guardando le rose ancora e ancora per tutto il viaggio. Quando arrivò, seguì un sentiero lungo un piccolo fiume, superò un piccolo ponte di legno e poi arrivò alla panchina.  
Il suo cuore sussultò un po’ quando notò che Harry non c’era.  
Non erano stati qui spesso, prima. Solo durante i loro giorni liberi, o quando il tempo era bello in estate; avevano passeggiato nel parco, mano nella mano, semplicemente passeggiando. C’erano sempre persone in giro, di solito, che portavano a spasso i cani, facevano jogging o gruppi di adolescenti in giro che facevano pic-nic.  
In quel momento, era silenzioso, completamente silenzioso. Non c’era un’altra anima in giro tranne lui. C’era un lampione sul lato opposto del sentiero, che illuminava un po’ la riva. Fece scorrere un dito sul piatto sulla panchina. Leggeva _Lewis e Harriet, 1963-2007_. Louis si chiese chi fossero quelle persone, cosa avessero fatto per avere una panchina dedicata a loro. Forse il loro amore era stato un esempio. Gli piaceva pensarlo.  
Harry aveva trovato estremamente divertente che fossero finiti seduti su una panchina dedicata a due persone con nomi così simili ai loro. Così aveva deciso che quella sarebbe stata la loro panchina, e ogni volta che avevano camminato nel parco, si erano presi un momento per sedersi qui insieme, a guardare le altre persone o semplicemente a parlare a bassa voce.  
Sarebbero dovuti venire più spesso.  
Qualunque cosa avesse pensato Harry, l’aveva ritenuto un buon posto per incontrarlo.  
Guardandosi intorno, Louis si sedette, controllando l’orologio. Erano quasi le undici. Ma era ancora il suo compleanno. Harry sarebbe sicuro venuto per incontrarlo nel giorno del suo compleanno; non se lo perderebbe. Con i fiori in grembo, si sistemò e si guardò di nuovo intorno, il fiato che gli si annebbiava davanti al viso.  
Mancava ancora un’ora alla fine del suo compleanno.  
  
+++  
  
“Dovrei mettere Love Actually?” Chiese Gemma, posando un vassoio con il tè.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo dal telefono dove aveva digitato un messaggio a Liam. Lui e Zayn erano con la famiglia di quest’ultimo per il Natale. Tuttavia, Liam non aveva dimenticato di inviare gli auguri di Natale probabilmente a tutti i suoi amici.  
“Mi piacerebbe,” disse Harry, raggomitolandosi sulla poltrona.  
Avevano appena cenato insieme. Solo loro tre. Matt era stato con loro prima, ma era tornato a casa per cenare con la sua famiglia. Gemma sarebbe andata lì a pranzo domani. Far vivere le loro famiglie così strettamente vicine era stato davvero conveniente per Gemma e Matt.  
L’anno scorso, era stato dalla famiglia di Louis per la cena di compleanno del castano. Avevano organizzato una festa di compleanno per lui la sera prima con tutti i loro amici, e dopo Harry gli aveva mostrato il tatuaggio sulle sue clavicole. Lo sguardo sul viso di Louis era impresso nella sua memoria, e il momento in cui l’aveva visto era legato nel suo cervello in ogni dettaglio. Era sembrato così sbalordito, preso dal puro affetto per lui.  
Avrebbe voluto tornare a quel momento.  
In quei giorni, fingere era diventato molto più difficile per Harry. Si ritrovava a perdersi nei suoi pensieri per minuti interi, pensando a Louis. Ogni volta che c’era qualcosa che gli ricordava Louis, non poteva fare a meno di iniziare a desiderarlo, tutto il suo corpo gli faceva male per il desiderio, il desiderio doloroso di essere vicino a Louis.  
Louis aveva ragione. Non era una questione di mente; era una questione di cuore.  
Il suo telefono squillò in quel momento, e Harry si riscosse da quel pensiero. Aprì il messaggio e si accigliò di fronte al numero sconosciuto.  
 _Conferma di consegna_ , si leggeva. _Caro signor Styles, il suo ordine è stato consegnato con successo._ Esaminò il resto, accigliato. Di cosa parlava quel messaggio? Era chiaramente indirizzato a lui, quindi doveva aver ordinato in quel negozio. Controllò di nuovo il nome dell’azienda e si bloccò.  
Aveva ordinato dei fiori per Louis.  
Li aveva ordinati a febbraio, subito dopo il suo compleanno. Louis era stato così dolce, così romantico al riguardo, e anche lui aveva voluto fare qualcosa di romantico. Aveva ordinato quattro dozzine di rose per Louis.  
Louis lo avrebbe capito. Ovviamente avrebbe capito che era solo qualcosa di cui si era dimenticato, e che non gli avrebbe mandato una dichiarazione d’amore e un mazzo di rose. Non in queste circostanze.  
A quest’ora, Louis probabilmente le aveva già buttati fuori.  
Chiudendo il messaggio, il giovane tornò a concentrarsi sullo schermo, guardando il film. Stava tamburellando le dita contro il bracciolo della sedia su cui era raggomitolato. Sua madre gli lanciò uno sguardo strano ma non disse niente.  
Sicuramente Louis non avrebbe preso quel regalo sul serio.  
E se lo avesse fatto, però? E se avesse pensato che Harry stesse cercando di riconquistarlo con un grande gesto romantico? E se non avesse capito che lui si era semplicemente dimenticato di un regalo che aveva organizzato secoli prima? E se fosse andato al parco e fosse seduto lì in quel preciso momento, aspettando che Harry si presentasse?  
Si morse il labbro, guardando l’ora sul cellulare. Erano le undici e mezzo, e faceva freddo là fuori, e non avrebbe mai, nemmeno per un secondo, lasciato che Louis lo aspettasse al freddo senza che lui si presentasse.  
Si alzò dalla poltrona, deglutendo a fatica.  
“Harry?” Chiese Gemma, accigliandosi. Anne lo osservava attentamente.  
“Ho fatto qualcosa di stupido,” confessò, sentendo il suo cuore battere forte nel petto.  
Rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi Anne disse “Sì. Hai lasciato Louis.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre; non si aspettava una dichiarazione del genere.  
“Era ora che crollassi,” commentò Gemma. Sospirò, mettendosi una mano sul petto. “Dio, non riuscivo più a guardarti, Harry. Stavi cercando così duramente di convincerti.”  
“Io-” Harry scosse la testa. “Di cosa parli?”  
“Ti comporti come se tutto andasse bene,” Anne si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui. “Hai detto che saresti stato meglio senza di lui, ma guardati, amore. Sei infelice. Non importa quanto cerchi di far sembrare che stai bene, so che non lo sei.”  
“Gli ho mandato dei fiori,” disse Harry, senza nemmeno provare a dimostrarle che si sbagliava. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo dal momento che ogni parola che diceva era vera? “Li ho ordinati tanto tempo fa, e me ne sono dimenticato. Ha appena ricevuto un paio di dozzine di rose.”  
“Conoscendo Louis, sarà qui in un secondo,” disse Gemma.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Avevo escogitato un piano. C’è un biglietto con le rose, dove gli chiedo di incontrarmi in un posto.”  
“Allora perché sei ancora qui?”  
“Non dovrei incontrarlo,” mormorò il riccio, strofinandosi le mani nervosamente.  
“Non avresti dovuto lasciarlo,” lo corresse sua sorella.  
Harry la guardò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. Perché all’improvviso si comportavano così? Da quando erano contrari alla sua decisione? “Hai detto che mi avresti sostenuto, in qualunque circostanza.”  
“Sì, Harry,” Anne gli toccò il braccio. “Ma come possiamo sostenere una decisione che ti fa soffrire in modo così evidente?”  
“Lo supererò,” ribatté Harry. “Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo.”  
“Ciò di cui hai bisogno è Louis,” insistette Gemma.  
“Vai,” disse Anne. “Non importa cosa hai deciso, dovresti andare ed incontrarlo ora. Ti sta aspettando ed è il suo compleanno. Di certo non fai nulla di male augurandogli personalmente un felice compleanno.”  
Harry si morse il labbro, cercando di prendere una decisione. Se andasse a trovare Louis adesso, tutto potrebbe ritorcersi contro di lui.  
“Harry, c’è davvero solo una cosa che conta,” disse Anne con calma, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
Inclinando la testa, il riccio cercò di capire cosa intendesse.  
“Lo ami, vero?”  
Non c’era dubbio su questo. Non avrebbe mai smesso di amare Louis, anche se non gli fosse mai stato permesso di stare con lui. “Ovviamente.”  
“Allora non lasciarlo ad aspettare lì,” Anne gli strinse il braccio. “Nessuno ti chiede di cambiare idea sulla tua decisione. Lo capisco. Capisco perché sei preoccupato. Ma non lasciarlo dubitare dei tuoi sentimenti. Non fargli pensare che te ne sei andato perché non lo ami più.”  
Louis lo pensava già. Pensava già che Harry non lo amasse più.  
Girandosi sui tacchi, si precipitò alla porta d’ingresso. Prese le chiavi della macchina ed uscì di casa senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di mettersi la giacca.  
Quando avviò la macchina, erano rimasti solo venti minuti prima della mezzanotte. Louis probabilmente non era nemmeno ancora lì. Che motivo aveva di aspettarlo? Non ne aveva più; non da quando l’aveva lasciato quella notte, con il sudore che si asciugava sul suo corpo esausto e il suo cuore in frantumi.  
Guidò la macchina nel traffico, imprecando a ogni semaforo rosso. Quando finalmente arrivò al parco, mancavano appena cinque minuti. Corse lungo il sentiero, guardandosi freneticamente intorno in cerca di un segno che Louis fosse ancora in giro.  
Si fermò davanti alla panchina, il piatto che luccicava dorato alla luce del lampione. Morbidi fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato a cadere e coprivano il terreno e il sedile della panchina. E le rose.  
C’era un mazzo di rose, almeno quattro dozzine.  
Giacevano abbandonate, sembravano quasi nere nell’oscurità. La neve le faceva brillare, e i piccoli fiocchi sembravano dorati e caldi sui morbidi petali rossi.  
Harry le raccolse e riprese a correre, correndo lungo il sentiero che portava dall’altra parte del parco. Quando raggiunse l’uscita, vide una figura sola, cappotto scuro e capelli arruffati, la testa bassa.  
Il suo cuore iniziò a battergli in gola, le sue mani erano diventate insensibili ed i suoi polmoni bruciavano per lo sforzo di aver corso per tutto il percorso. Strinse le rose con entrambe le mani, fermandosi a pochi metri dall’altra persona.  
“Louis.”  
Il castano si voltò ed i suoi occhi furono la prima cosa che Harry vide. Erano cerchiati di rosso e sembrava stanco, ma erano blu come sempre, anche nel buio della notte. Sembrava sorpreso, poi una serie di emozioni si riversò sul suo viso, rendendo difficile per Harry individuarne solo una. C’era confusione, disperazione, rabbia e affetto. Forse speranza.  
“Harry,” disse.  
“Mi dispiace,” disse con voce soffocata. Il suo respiro si stava annebbiando davanti al suo viso e non riusciva a normalizzarlo abbastanza da parlare chiaramente. Non era nemmeno sicuro per cosa si stesse scusando. Per stasera? Gli ultimi due mesi? Ogni decisione che aveva preso da quando avevano scoperto di non essere anime gemelle legali?  
Louis se ne stava lì, le maniche del cappotto troppo lunghe, che facevano spuntavano fuori solo la punta delle dita. Non l’aveva abbottonato, quindi poteva vedere che indossava un maglione blu. Era uno dei. Una leggera neve cadeva intorno a lui, attaccandosi ai suoi capelli e cadendo sulle sue spalle.  
“Ho dimenticato di annullare l’ordine,” disse Harry.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo. “Lo vedo.”  
“Ma,” aggiunse Harry, volendo fare le cose per bene. “Buon compleanno.”  
In lontananza, le campane iniziarono a suonare. Un suono pesante e lento. Mezzanotte.  
“Grazie,” mormorò Louis.  
Rimasero lì per un po’, senza dire altro, e Harry inspirò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.  
“Lei l’ha fatta costruire per lui, sai.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo, aggrottando la fronte confuso. “Cosa?”  
“Harriet,” spiegò Harry. “L’ho cercato. Lei ha fatto costruire quella panchina dopo la sua morte, perché venivano sempre qui.”  
“Ah,” rispose semplicemente Louis, sembrando non troppo interessato.  
“Sai cosa, però? Venivano qui a mezzanotte del suo compleanno, ogni anno,” aggiunse Harry. “Era una tradizione, perché si sono incontrati a mezzanotte del suo compleanno.”  
Louis rabbrividì, e tutto ciò che Harry voleva fare era allungare la mano e stringerlo.  
“Volevo che diventasse anche la nostra tradizione,” disse Harry. “Non può essere una coincidenza, vero? Ci siamo incontrati anche noi a mezzanotte. Deve avere un significato.” O almeno così aveva pensato.  
“Che importa adesso?” Louis voleva sapere.  
Tutto. Importerebbe sempre.  
“Lou...”  
“Non capisci, Harry,” disse il castano, suonando così, così stanco. Scosse la testa e alcuni dei fiocchi di neve caddero. “Niente di tutto ciò ha alcun significato, perché l’hai portato via.”  
Harry strinse le labbra, aspettando quello che Louis aveva da dire.  
“Sei andato via,” continuò Louis. “Te ne sei andato e stai con lui adesso, e come dovrei prendere questa notizia? Come dovrei accettare il fatto che ti sei semplicemente dimenticato di annullare un ordine quando il mio cuore sperava che tu lo avessi fatto per scusarti?”  
Il riccio distolse lo sguardo, guardandosi le scarpe. C’era la neve per terra, che si scioglieva dolcemente nella sabbia.  
“Come può avere un significato tutto questo se tu non torni da me?” Louis voleva sapere.  
Harry scosse la testa e provò, si sforzò così tanto di trattenerlo, ma non ce la fece più. Non quando Louis era lì davanti a lui, con un’aria dolce e triste allo stesso tempo, così, così stanco di tutto. Lasciò cadere le rose e con due passi si trovò nello spazio di Louis e lo tirò contro di lui, seppellendo il viso contro il suo collo.  
Louis si bloccò per un momento, ma poi divenne flessibile e alzò le mani per avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo corpo.  
Inspirando profondamente, Harry chiuse gli occhi. La pelle di Louis era fredda, quindi premette le labbra sotto l’orecchio del castano, cercando di riscaldarlo. Profumava così tanto di _casa_ ; di shampoo e sapone e di _Louis_ , ed Harry pensava che non sarebbe mai tornato a vivere se avesse dovuto farne a meno. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
“Ti sbagli,” disse, la voce attutita contro la pelle di Louis. “Non sto bene. Sono tutt’altro che felice. Penso a te, Louis. Mi hai chiesto se restavo sveglio la notte. Rimango sveglio ogni singola notte, Lou.” Tutto ribolliva dentro di lui, ogni parola e ogni pensiero che aveva tenuto dentro, stavano uscendo fuori ora. “Continuo a pensare a te e continui a mancarmi. Mi sveglio ogni mattina e penso che ci sei tu accanto a me, ma non ci sei. E non importa quanto mi sforzi di incontrare Luke e di conoscerlo, vorrei che ci fossi tu al suo posto. Ogni volta. Vorrei che ci fosse il tuo nome su quel modulo, Lou, perché il mio cuore non potrebbe mai appartenere a qualcun altro.”  
Louis rabbrividì di nuovo, ma strinse Harry, lo tenne stretto al petto.  
“Mi dispiace. Non dovrei dirtelo,” mormorò Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non dovrei dirtelo affatto. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato più facile se tu avessi pensato che stavo bene. Dovrei stare bene, perché ho deciso io di andarmene.”  
“Non ti ho mai chiesto di andartene,” disse Louis tranquillamente.  
“Dovevo,” gli disse Harry. “Non importa quanto vorrei che potessimo, non possiamo stare insieme. Non c’è futuro per quello che abbiamo, Louis. Non posso vivere così.”  
Il castano era silenzioso e seppellì il viso contro la spalla di Harry.  
“Lasciami restare così,” chiese Harry. “Se resto così per un po’, se resto stretto a te, sarà più facile per me superare le prossime settimane.”  
Louis rise umidamente, scuotendo la testa. “Quindi davvero non stai cercando di riconquistarmi.”  
“Dopo tutto questo,” disse Harry, aprendo gli occhi. “Non credo che avrei il diritto di chiedere di riaverti.”  
Louis annuì, poi si tirò indietro per guardare Harry. “Non capisci, piccolo,” disse e Harry si sciolse tra le sue mani quando Louis lo chiamò così. Gli era mancato così tanto. “Non è una questione di diritti, regole o leggi. Ma ci arriverai,” aggiunse, sorridendo dolcemente. “E io aspetterò. Aspetterò che tu torni da me.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, chiedendosi di cosa stesse parlando Louis.  
Aveva smesso di nevicare, ma le labbra di Louis erano fredde quando si mise in punta di piedi e baciò la fronte del riccio. “Non mi arrendo, Harry. Non rinuncerò a noi. Non fino a quando mi amerai anche tu.”  
“Lou, non hai sentito cosa-”  
“Ho sentito ogni parola,” disse Louis. Fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di Harry e intrecciò le loro dita insieme. Sembrava di tornare a casa. “E penso di aver finalmente capito.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, non sicuro che Louis lo avesse fatto davvero.  
“Ti amo, Harry,” disse a bassa voce, sembrando molto serio all’improvviso.  
Harry avrebbe voluto dirlo a sua volta. Che senso aveva trattenerlo, quando Louis sapeva che lo amava? Quando Harry gli aveva appena aperto il suo cuore?  
“Anch’io ti amo,” disse il riccio, sostenendo lo sguardo di Louis.  
Voleva baciare Louis, ma non osava fare il primo passo. Forse un bacio gli avrebbe fatto perdere ancora di più il controllo, comunque. Harry non aveva idea di cosa fosse appena successo, ma improvvisamente si sentì più ansioso di prima. Louis, d’altra parte, sembrava più rilassato e molto più stabile.  
Con un'ultima stretta alle sue mani, Louis lo lasciò andare. Girò intorno a Harry e raccolse il bouquet.  
“Torna a casa sano e salvo, Harry,” disse il castano, dirigendosi verso la macchina.  
Harry non disse niente, lo guardò soltanto salire in macchina e partire. Il tocco del castano indugiava ancora sulle sue dita, e poteva ancora immaginare il suo profumo, se avesse chiuso gli occhi. La pelle liscia sotto l’orecchio di Louis, il tessuto morbido del suo cappotto e il battito regolare del suo cuore.  
Gli sarebbe mancato ancora di più, ora che ne aveva un altro assaggio.  
Venire qui era stata un’idea stupida.  
Eppure, era la prima volta da mesi che Harry si sentiva almeno vicino alla completa guarigione.  
  
  
\---  
  
  



	12. Capitolo undici

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo undici.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi, bell’addormentato, sveglia.”  
Louis sbatté gli occhi, coprendosi la bocca con una mano mentre sbadigliava. “Chi sarebbe il bell’addormentato?” Chiese.  
“Tu!” Rispose Mallory. Le sue gambe penzolavano e continuava a scalciare contro il sedile di fronte a lei per l’eccitazione. “Siamo quasi arrivati adesso.”  
“Davvero?” Louis guardò fuori dal finestrino dell’autobus su cui si trovavano. Il volo era stato breve, ma Mallory si era annoiata a morte, quindi Louis l’aveva tenuta occupata con i giochi. Si era addormentato nel momento in cui erano saliti sull’autobus all’aeroporto.  
Lottie si voltò verso di loro, sorridendo a suo fratello. “Guarda tutta la neve!”  
Il giovane guardò di nuovo fuori e registrò il paesaggio bianco. Tutto era coperto di neve. Le montagne in lontananza, i marciapiedi, i tetti delle case. Il suo cuore saltò a quella vista. Era più che bello.  
E probabilmente più che freddo. Non aveva superato la decisione finale. Barcellona sarebbe stata altrettanto bella. E calda.  
Pensò a Harry, e a come avesse continuato a cercare di convincerlo che l’Austria era stata una buona decisione. Era stato terribilmente dolce, baciando ogni centimetro della sua pelle e dimostrando ogni punto con un sorriso affettuoso. Alla fine, Louis aveva smesso di lamentarsi, dicendo a Barbara che era meglio affittare un posto con un caminetto in ogni stanza, così non avrebbe avuto freddo.  
Harry aveva promesso di tenerlo al caldo.  
Sospirando, seguì Lottie e Kian fuori dall’autobus, tenendo la mano di Mallory per assicurarsi che rimanesse vicina. La bambina stringeva al petto il suo peluche a forma di coniglio. Louis glielo aveva dato il giorno in cui era nata, e quando era cresciuta l’aveva chiamato creativamente Rabby. Dopo sei anni era ormai logoro e malandato, ma Mallory lo adorava con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
“Siamo arrivati?” Chiese lei quando Kian e Louis presero le loro valigie.  
“Non ancora, amore,” disse Lottie. “Liam ci verrà a prendere qui.”  
Louis si guardò intorno, osservando tutte le graziose case costruite in legno e pietra. Avevano belle finestre e porte decorate ad arte. La strada era pulita, ma altrettanto vuota. Quando l’autobus partì, un’auto svoltò l’angolo e si fermò proprio alla fermata dell’autobus; era l’unica macchina che aveva visto da quando erano arrivati in quel posto.  
“È bello vedervi!” Annunciò Liam mentre scendeva dall’auto, e il castano gli sorrise. “È andato tutto bene?”  
Lottie lo abbracciò. “Ciao, Liam! Grazie, abbiamo fatto un buon viaggio,” disse.  
“Eleanor e Zayn sono di servizio in cucina oggi,” disse loro Liam, sollevando una delle valigie nel bagagliaio dell’auto. “Ceneremo non appena arriveremo.”  
Mallory abbracciò il fianco di Liam. “È lontano?”  
Liam le accarezzò la testa, accovacciandosi per abbracciarla adeguatamente. “Niente affatto, amore. Solo un quarto d’ora circa. Abbiamo una casa fantastica con una piscina nel seminterrato. E c’è una sala giochi. Zayn è stato a giocare alla Wii tutta la mattina.”  
“Posso giocare anche io alla Wii con Zayn?” Chiese Mallory, rivolgendosi a Kian.  
“Certo,” disse. “Siamo in vacanza e puoi fare tutte le cose che non ti è permesso fare a casa. Come giocare alla Wii per ore.”  
“Probabilmente non per ore,” intervenne Lottie.  
Salirono in macchina e Louis aiutò Mallory ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza.  
“Com’è andata dalla tua famiglia?” Chiese Liam, guardando Kian accanto a lui.  
“Bene,” rispose Kian, iniziando a parlare dei suoi nipoti.  
Louis era andato dalla famiglia di Kian con loro, quindi avevano preso il volo con un giorno di ritardo rispetto al resto del gruppo. Niall, Barbara, Liam, Zayn, Eleanor e Max erano già arrivati la notte scorsa. Dato che la famiglia di Kian era originaria del sud dell’Inghilterra, avevano deciso di posticipare le vacanze di un giorno per restare da loro per due giorni interi.  
Adesso erano appena fuori Vienna, in un piccolo villaggio dove Barbara aveva preso in affitto una casa che giaceva piuttosto solitaria nella regione montuosa. Però c’era un ascensore che saliva sulla montagna.  
“Quella è la casa, quella laggiù,” esclamò Liam dopo un po’, indicando in avanti.  
“È bellissima!” Lottie si sporse in avanti, una mano sulla spalla di Mallory e Louis seguì il suo movimento per vedere meglio.  
Era una grande casa con una terrazza al primo piano e un patio al piano terra, da cui si aprivano enormi porte a vetri. In quel momento erano chiuse, ma dall’interno proveniva una luce calda.  
Quando la macchina si fermò, Mallory quasi scavalcò Louis per scendere. Il castano la tenne per la vita e l’aiutò, poi lasciò anche lui l’auto. La porta era già aperta quando arrivarono all’ingresso, e Max li accolse con abbracci.  
“Dov’è la nostra stanza?” Chiese Mallory, trascinandosi dietro suo zio. “Posso vederla adesso?”  
“Questa casa è un palazzo!” Fece notare Lottie, seguendo Louis all’interno.  
L’atrio era enorme, con un soffitto alto e un pavimento di legno. C’erano quadri in cornici intagliate ad arte sulle pareti. La sala affacciava su una vasta zona pranzo e una cucina con un tavolo per almeno dieci persone. Sulla parete c’era una facciata di vetro che conduceva all’esterno su un patio.  
Eleanor e Zayn erano in cucina e c’era odore di erbe e spezie. Qualcosa stava bollendo nelle pentole e il forno era acceso, quindi Louis pensò che ci fosse qualcosa anche lì dentro. Vennero accolti con abbracci da tutti.  
“Il volo è andato bene?” Chiese Niall, sollevando Mallory in grembo. “O è stato noioso?”  
“Noioso,” decise. “Posso giocare alla Wii? Verrai a giocare con me, Niall?”  
“Che ne dici di un torneo a Wii Sports dopo cena?” Suggerì Barbara.  
Erano bravi con i bambini, decise Louis quando Barbara si chinò per baciare la guancia di Mallory. Lei ridacchiò e strofinò il naso contro il petto di Niall, sorridendo alla ragazza.  
Quei due probabilmente sarebbero stati dei grandi genitori un giorno.  
“Ehi, Zayn, hai bisogno di un altro-”  
Il castano alzò lo sguardo, il cuore che mancò un battito, e poi un altro ancora. I suoi occhi si posarono su Harry quando entrò nella stanza. Tutti tacquero e per un momento il castano pensò di sognare. I capelli del riccio erano raccolti in una crocchia e indossava jeans scuri e un maglione grigio, che sembrava morbido e avvolgente. Rimase immobile sullo stipite della porta della zona cucina, guardando Louis.  
“Louis,” disse Harry, come se avesse visto un fantasma. Aprì la bocca per dire di più, ma prima che potesse farlo, Mallory attraversò la stanza, lanciandosi contro di lui.  
“Zio Harry!” Strillò, abbracciandolo stretto. “Sei venuto anche tu!”  
Harry si accovacciò immediatamente per abbracciarla, lasciando che lei avvolgesse le braccia intorno al suo collo. Le borbottò qualcosa nell’orecchio, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su Louis.  
Lui non reagì, si voltò solo per fissare sua sorella.  
Lottie si strinse nelle spalle e indicò la sua valigia. “Harry, saresti così gentile da aiutare Kian a portare queste nella nostra stanza?”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, aggrottando leggermente la fronte.  
“Mal, Harry ti mostrerà la nostra stanza, sì?” Aggiunse Lottie, senza lasciare al riccio altra scelta.  
“C’è un letto grande?” Chiese Mallory, prendendo la mano del giovane.  
Trascinato da lei, Harry superò Louis, guardandolo di nuovo. Prese la valigia di Lottie e seguì Kian fuori dalla stanza, guardando indietro dalle scale ancora e ancora.  
Louis distolse lo sguardo e inclinò la testa, rivolgendo a Lottie uno sguardo accusatorio, in attesa. Era abbastanza ovvio che probabilmente avevano detto a Harry la stessa cosa che avevano detto a lui pur di farlo venire.  
“Non dirmi che non sei contento che sia qui,” disse Lottie.  
“Beh, non mi fa piacere che mi si dicano bugie,” fece notare Louis. Si guardò intorno nella stanza. “E tutti voi lo avete fatto.”  
“Hai detto che non saresti venuto se lui fosse venuto,” fece notare Niall.  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio. “Avrai notato che ci siamo lasciati.”  
“E nessuno di voi ne è felice,” commentò Liam. “Allora perché non usare questa vacanza per sistemare le cose?”  
Il castano si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di dare un senso a tutto. Questo non renderebbe affatto le cose più facili.  
“Lou,” disse Lottie, toccandogli il braccio. “Non so cosa sia successo il giorno del tuo compleanno e nessuno ti costringe a dirlo. Ma Harry,” sospirò e scrollò le spalle. “Lui non sta bene. Ha provato così tanto a convincerci. L’ho incontrato, sai, tempo fa.”  
“Con Luke,” disse Louis, senza guardarla. “Me l’hanno detto gli altri, sì.”  
“Ero così arrabbiata con lui,” continuò sua sorella. “Ma quando l’ho visto lì, e quando ho visto come teneva Mallory e quanto sembrava completamente devastato, ho capito che non stava bene. Non sta bene, Louis. Ha bisogno di te.”  
Faceva male; ogni singola parola faceva male. “Lo so. So che è così.”  
“Allora risolvi la questione!” Disse Barbara. “Fallo smettere di comportarsi in modo così sciocco. Si sta lentamente spezzando, ed è stato particolarmente male in questi ultimi giorni.”  
“Quindi avete pianificato questo per farmi fare, cosa?” Chiese con calma, senza rivelare nessuno dei suoi veri sentimenti. Non sarebbe stato male lasciare che pensassero che era incazzato. “Per riconquistarlo?”  
Eleanor si fece avanti, toccando il suo braccio. “Sappiamo che è stato lui a lasciarti. E dovrebbe essere lui a fare il primo tentativo per riconquistarti. Ma forse non è quello che voleva veramente, Louis. Forse semplicemente non sa come avvicinarti.”  
“Mi ha spezzato il cuore,” disse semplicemente. Per quanto apprezzasse la loro idea - perché questo gli avrebbe dato una scusa per scoprire esattamente come sta Harry, forse anche per entrare nella sua pelle e fargli capire quanto sia stato stupido - non era stato giusto organizzare tutto dietro le loro spalle.  
Niall si alzò immediatamente, tirando Louis in un abbraccio. “Sembra che anche lui abbia il cuore spezzato.”  
Louis aspettò un momento, riordinando i suoi pensieri e accarezzando la schiena di Niall per rassicurarlo che stava bene. “Voi ragazzi mi avete detto solo poche settimane fa che Harry stava benissimo.”  
“Beh, ha fatto un buon lavoro nel convincerci,” aggiunse Zayn. “Avremmo dovuto capirlo, però che stava solo fingendo.”  
Louis annuì, guardando Barbara. “Presumo che tu gli abbia detto che avevo cancellato la mia prenotazione per farlo venire.”  
“Quello, e che avrebbe potuto rivedere Mallory,” confermò Barbara.  
“Avete escogitato un grande piano, vero?” Chiese il castano, sospirando. “Presumo abbiate organizzato anche la disposizione delle camere e io dovrò condividere la stanza con lui.”  
“C’è un caminetto, esattamente come volevi,” fece notare Eleanor.  
“Ma possiamo scambiarci, se vuoi,” si offrì Niall. “Io posso stare con te e Harry resta con Babs. Non c’è problema.”  
“Non preoccuparti,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Quel divano nella zona salotto laggiù sembra abbastanza comodo.”  
“Lou,” iniziò Lottie, ma lui la zittì con uno sguardo.  
“Non dipende da me, Lotts. Ma da Harry,” disse, voltandosi e prendendo la sua borsa. “Allora, dov’è questa stanza?”  
“Te la mostro,” annunciò Liam, dirigendosi verso le scale.  
“Zio Louis! Mamma!” Mallory disse quando arrivarono al piano di sopra. “Abbiamo una stanza con una televisione! Rabby è già nel mio letto e papà ha detto che posso dormire nel vostro letto stasera perché è così grande!”  
Louis sorrise, seguendola nella stanza. Kian stava già disfacendo i bagagli, la valigia sdraiata sul letto king size. La borsa di Mallory era su un letto supplementare. C’era un soffice tappeto al centro della stanza, mobili in legno scuro e tende e lenzuola luminose. Le poltrone davanti alla TV sembravano usate ma comode.  
“Sembra adorabile,” commentò Louis, lasciando entrare Lottie nella stanza.  
“E la stanza dello zio Harry è proprio lì!” Mallory trascinò Louis alla porta accanto.  
“Mal, vieni ad aiutarmi a disfare la tua valigia!” Gridò Lottie dall’altra stanza e in un secondo Mallory se ne andò di nuovo, lasciando Louis in piedi sullo stipite della porta. Harry era dentro e lo guardava nervosamente.  
Cercò di ignorarlo ed entrò nella stanza, mettendo la sua valigia accanto al letto che era grande quanto quello nella stanza di Lottie e Kian. Il riccio fece qualche passo indietro, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena.  
Aveva bisogno di rassicurazione. Louis lo sapeva; lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Poteva leggere Harry come un libro aperto, e se non fosse stato lontano da lui per diversi mesi, avrebbe potuto vedere i segnali molto prima.  
Pensò all’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, appena tre giorni prima. Aveva giurato a se stesso che avrebbe dato ad Harry lo spazio necessario per giungere alle sue conclusioni. Eppure, eccoli qui, a condividere una stanza. A condividere un letto.  
“Posso dormire sul divano,” disse Harry, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri. Forse lo aveva fatto.  
“Se qualcuno prende il divano, quello sono io,” lo corresse Louis, togliendosi la giacca.  
“Ci hanno incastrati?” Chiese Harry.  
Da quando Lottie lo aveva mandato di sopra con Mallory, Harry non aveva ancora ricevuto alcuna spiegazione per questo. Non era esattamente giusto lasciarlo sospeso in quel modo. Il riccio non era arrabbiato, però. Anche se sembrava principalmente nervoso, sembrava anche un po’ sollevato. Louis conosceva troppo bene quella sensazione. Avere Harry intorno in quel modo era già abbastanza per calmare il suo tumulto interiore che non si era placato neanche una volta negli ultimi mesi.  
“Sì,” confermò, cercando di guardare il giovane correttamente. “Mi dispiace. Non lo sapevo. Se questo ti mette a disagio, posso sicuramente prendere un volo domattina.”  
“No,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. “Non volevo dire questo.”  
Era orribile vedere Harry in quel modo. Era schiacciato contro il muro, quasi fosse spaventato. Non poteva lasciarlo così, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa, confortarlo. Con pochi passi, si avvicinò a Harry e allungò la mano. Non aveva bisogno di altro, solo il tocco delle loro mani.  
“Possiamo farcela,” mormorò Louis.  
Harry lo guardò e rilasciò un respiro, annuendo rapidamente. “Possiamo.”  
Louis sorrise, stringendo leggermente la mano del giovane.  
“Zio Louis, zio Harry!” Mallory si precipitò nella stanza, andando a cercare Harry e afferrandolo. “Zayn dice che la cena è pronta.”  
Il castano aspettò un momento, prendendo un respiro profondo quando Harry seguì Mallory fuori dalla stanza.  
Se non fosse stato attento, tutto potrebbe crollare su di lui durante questa vacanza. C’erano possibilità, tuttavia, che i loro amici non si fossero sbagliati e questo li avrebbe aiutati.  
Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, però, dipendeva tutto da Harry.  
  
+++  
  
La cena fu tranquilla.  
Harry si concentrò sul suo cibo, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi nervosi che gli altri gli lanciavano. Louis era seduto di fronte a lui, apparentemente l’unica persona al tavolo a non essere turbata. Oltre a Mallory. Stavano parlando entrambi, e Louis le prestava la sua totale attenzione.  
“La pasta è davvero buona,” commentò Harry quando seguì una pausa più lunga. Guardò Zayn. “Forse potresti darmi la ricetta?”  
“Sì, certo,” rispose Zayn. “Devi soltanto far cuocere il pollo con le erbe abbastanza a lungo.”  
“Meno male che Zayn sa cosa sta facendo,” commentò Eleanor. “Non sono molto utile in cucina.”  
“Nemmeno io,” commentò Louis. “Quindi dovrò condividere il lavoro in cucina con qualcuno che sappia cucinare.”  
Harry aprì la bocca, per offrirsi. Lui e Louis erano una buona squadra in cucina, in realtà. Il maggiore stava esagerando quando ha detto che non era utile. La sua cucina era piuttosto buona e sapeva molte cose sul cibo e su come prepararlo al meglio.  
“Abbiamo già fatto le squadre,” annunciò Max. “Domani prepari la cena con Barbara.”  
Il castano annuì, guardando Barbara. “Immagino di essere stato fortunato, allora.”  
“Il più fortunato,” commentò Niall, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
Barbara sorrise, toccandogli la coscia.  
Guardarli fece soffrire il cuore di Harry. Avevano tutto ciò che voleva. Erano il tipo di anime gemelle che aveva sempre sognato, quelle che non si stancavano mai l’uno dell’altra, non importa quanto tempo passassero insieme; affettuosi e premurosi l’uno verso l’altro, comprendendosi con un solo sguardo.  
Anche lui l’aveva sempre voluto per sé. Lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata a Louis, pensando a quando si era convinto che avessero tutto. Pensò a Luke e a come, nonostante cercasse di conoscerlo meglio, non provasse per lui nient’altro che un’amicizia platonica.  
Guardare Louis, però, gli fece battere il cuore senza controllo e le sue dita prudevano per la voglia che aveva allungare la mano e toccare quella del castano, le sue labbra formicolavano per il desiderio di sentire quelle di Louis sotto le sue. Quel desiderio non si era fermato, non importa quanto avesse provato a farlo scomparire. Da quando aveva incontrato Louis pochi giorni prima, tutto si era capovolto e il desiderio che aveva per lui era diventato quasi insopportabile.  
Non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto superare questa vacanza; aveva Louis così vicino eppure non gli era permesso fare nulla al riguardo.  
Riconnettendosi alle conversazioni in corso intorno a lui, Harry scoprì di essersi spento per un po’ di tempo. Mallory si era alzata dalla sedia ed era seduta sulle ginocchia di Liam, chiedendogli di spiegarle qualcosa. Zayn e Max stavano discutendo di qualcosa con Niall, mentre Barbara aveva già iniziato a sparecchiare. Louis era coinvolto in una conversazione con Eleanor.  
“Davvero?” Chiese Louis, sorridendole. “Ci sono stato anche io. È il posto migliore.”  
“Ci tornerei anche subito,” concordò Eleanor. “Le strade e i ristoranti quando esci dai quartieri dei turisti sono meravigliosi. Sei mai stato in quel piccolo porto a sud della città?”  
“È il più bello!” Louis si mise una mano sul cuore. “Pensavo che nessun altro turista ci fosse mai arrivato.”  
“Ho un’amica che vive in città e conosce tutti i posti migliori,” Eleanor toccò il braccio di Louis, sembrando molto eccitata. “La prossima volta che vado, puoi unirti a me, se vuoi!”  
“Sul serio?” Il giovane sembrava deliziato da quell’idea. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
“Che ne dite di un film?” Disse, sorpreso da se stesso. Non aveva programmato di dire nulla, ma l’impulso di porre fine a quella conversazione tra Louis ed Eleanor si era espanso nel suo petto, costringendo le parole a uscire.  
“Buona idea,” concordò Max. “Accendo il fuoco in salotto.”  
Harry si alzò dalla sedia per aiutare Barbara con i piatti. Girò intorno al tavolo e si mise tra le sedie di Louis ed Eleanor, prendendo i loro piatti vuoti. Con uno sguardo al castano, scoprì che lo stava già osservando. Fuggì in cucina, lasciando andare un sospiro frustrato quando mise i piatti nel lavello.  
“Stai bene, Harry?” Chiese Barbara quando entrò.  
“Ovviamente no,” rispose Harry, senza voltarsi. “Penso di aver appena avuto un attacco di gelosia piuttosto brutto.”  
“Beh, non credo che tu abbia motivi per farlo,” lo rassicurò Barbara. “Certo che vanno d’accordo, ma entrambi amano qualcun altro.”  
Il giovane si voltò, guardandola. “È solo-” scrollò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. “Mi sento geloso ma non posso farci niente. Non mi è permesso esserlo.”  
“Sei tu quello che si è tolto questo diritto,” gli ricordò Barbara. “Sono abbastanza sicura che a Louis non dispiaccia affatto.”  
Harry guardò in basso, senza commentare. Invece, aiutò Barbara a mettere i piatti nella lavastoviglie. Avevano quasi finito quando Eleanor entrò, portando ciotole e bicchieri. Mise tutto nel lavandino e poi toccò il braccio del riccio, aspettando che lui la guardasse.  
Senza dire una parola, lei si alzò in punta di piedi e gli baciò la guancia, stringendogli il braccio.  
“Scusa,” borbottò Harry.  
“Non preoccuparti,” disse sorridendo. “Ma fai qualcosa al riguardo.”  
“Non c’è niente che posso fare,” protestò, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non è la mia anima gemella.”  
Eleanor non rispose, gli strinse di nuovo il braccio e poi lo lasciò andare. Anche Barbara non disse niente, continuò soltanto a pulire la cucina.  
Quando arrivarono in soggiorno, tutti gli altri erano già riuniti, seduti sull’enorme divano. Louis era schiacciato tra Liam e Lottie, i piedi di Mallory a penzoloni sulle sue ginocchia. Barbara si strinse tra Zayn e Niall ed Eleanor si sedette sul pavimento, comodamente appoggiata alle gambe di Max. Lui le toccò brevemente la spalla mentre premeva qualcosa sul telecomando.  
Harry improvvisamente si sentì come se non appartenesse a quel piccolo quadretto. Se c’era qualcuno che apparteneva a quella cerchia di persone, quello era Louis. Ma lui non più, non apparteneva affatto a questo posto. Barbara era sua amica, ma apparteneva a Niall, e Liam e Zayn erano suoi amici, così come Eleanor e Max.  
Harry non si adattava. Non sapeva nemmeno più perché fosse lì in primo luogo.  
“Harry,” disse Louis, guardandolo con curiosità.  
“Forse andrò a letto,” disse con voce soffocata.  
Louis si accigliò, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui. “Non ti senti bene?”  
“Io-” scosse la testa, incerto su come spiegare come si sentiva. Come avrebbe potuto dire a Louis come si sentiva? Louis non lo sapeva comunque? Non sapevano tutti che Harry era completamente infelice?  
Avrebbe voluto tanto sapere come farla finita.  
“Vieni qui,” disse il castano, prendendogli di nuovo la mano. Il riccio non era sicuro di poterlo gestire. Louis gli aveva già tenuto la mano prima, aveva avvolto le sue dita intorno a quelle di Harry e quando l’aveva lasciato andare, lui era andato in mille pezzi di nuovo. Voleva che Louis non lo lasciasse mai più.  
Il castano lo condusse gentilmente verso il divano e lo fece sedere dove lui era seduto prima. Liam lo cinse con un braccio, stringendolo forte per un momento. Mallory strisciò su Lottie e Kian per sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, accoccolandosi contro di lui.  
“Va bene?” Chiese Louis, tenendogli ancora la mano.  
Harry si limitò ad annuire, sentendo Lottie accarezzargli delicatamente il ginocchio. Louis gli sorrise, e non fu nemmeno così orribile quando gli lasciò la mano. Si sedette per terra, a gambe incrociate. Avrebbe voluto protestare, ma Lottie lo fermò, scuotendo la testa e stringendogli il ginocchio.  
Guardarono Notting Hill, e Harry aveva visto quel film così tante volte che poteva recitarlo a memoria. Mallory lo trovava esilarante, specialmente le sue imitazioni di Spikey. Tuttavia, si addormentò a metà strada, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
“Dovremmo portarla a letto,” disse Lottie a bassa voce.  
Harry annuì, guardando Kian. “Dovrei, o ...?”  
“Vengo con te,” suggerì Lottie e si alzò dal divano. Diede un leggero calcio a Louis che si era sdraiato sul pavimento, un cuscino sotto il mento. In cambio le afferrò la caviglia, facendola quasi inciampare.  
Harry la seguì di sopra, Mallory ancora addormentata tra le sue braccia. La mise delicatamente sul letto grande e aiutò Lottie a spogliarla dai jeans e dal maglione.  
“Non potevo davvero dirle di non farlo,” disse Harry quando Lottie sistemò il piumone sulla bambina. “Quando mi è salita in grembo,” aggiunse, dal momento che Lottie sembrava confusa.  
La ragazza accarezzò la guancia di sua figlia, spazzolandole delicatamente i capelli con le dita. Ma non rispose.  
“So che hai detto che non la volevi intorno a me,” continuò Harry. “Se vuoi che lo faccia, io-”  
“Harry,” disse Lottie, zittendolo con uno sguardo. “Immagino di dovermi scusare.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, non sicuro di aver sentito bene.  
“Sono stata piuttosto cattiva con te quel giorno,” mormorò Lottie. “Devi capire che vedevo Louis stare male e soffrire per la vostra rottura e ti davo la colpa di tutto.”  
“Ma è _davvero_ colpa mia,” ammise Harry, sentendo il suo cuore pesare nel petto.  
“È stata una tua decisione,” concordò Lottie. “Ma non hai preso quella decisione con leggerezza. Anche tu soffri. Quel giorno, con Luke, sembravi infelice.”  
Harry si guardò i piedi, scrollando le spalle. “Penso ancora che sia la cosa migliore per noi. Quali possibilità abbiamo?”  
Lottie sospirò, annuendo lentamente. “Ti capisco, Harry. Davvero.” Si fece avanti, gettandogli le braccia al collo. “Sappi solo che ti voglio intorno a Mal tutto il tempo, e mi dispiace averti detto di stare lontano da lei. Lei ti ama e so che anche tu la ami.”  
Harry l’abbracciò forte, chiudendo gli occhi. “Certo che sì.”  
“Anch’io ti voglio molto bene, sai,” mormorò Lottie, tenendolo stretto. “Non importa cosa succeda, per me sarai sempre mio cognato.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, attirandola ancora più vicino.  
“E cosa ancora più importante, Louis ti ama, Harry,” continuò, cullandoli lentamente. “Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te.”  
“Ho sbagliato, Lotts,” sussurrò Harry. “Ho completamente sbagliato tutto.”  
“Ti vorrà sempre,” insistette Lottie. Si ritrasse un po’ per guardarlo. “E tornerebbe con te anche subito.”  
Harry pensò alla notte nel parco, pensò alle parole di Louis. Lo stava aspettando, avrebbe sempre aspettato. Si chiedeva ancora come il maggiore intendesse risolvere le cose, perché lui non avrebbe infranto la legge. Anche se si fosse indebolito e fosse tornato di corsa da Louis, cosa cambierebbe?  
Niente. Le circostanze sarebbero state sempre le stesse e avrebbero comunque finito per ferirsi a vicenda. Alla fine della giornata, non sarebbero mai stati in grado di avere tutto. Niente matrimonio, niente figli, nessuna responsabilità reciproca.  
“Lo amo anch’io,” disse, guardando negli occhi di Lottie, in modo che lei sapesse che era vero. “E voglio stare con lui ogni singolo giorno della mia vita. Ma non funzionerà.”  
Lottie annuì, premendo le labbra insieme. “Dipende da cosa vuoi nella vita,” disse, ma poi scrollò le spalle. “In ogni caso, spero che tu possa stare meglio.”  
Harry tentò di sorridere. “Sarebbe più facile se non dovessi vederlo tutto il tempo.”  
“Forse sarebbe più facile se voi parlaste.”  
“Non c’è molto altro da dire,” fece notare il riccio, scrollando le spalle. “Non possiamo stare insieme.”  
Lottie sorrise, appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia. “Vedrai, c’è molto altro da dire.”  
Harry si chiese cosa vedessero lei e Louis in tutta questa situazione che lui non poteva vedere. Qualunque cosa fosse, avrebbero dovuto dirglielo- voleva la stessa tranquillità.  
“Andiamo,” disse la ragazza, trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza. “Scommetto che il film è quasi finito.”  
“Ehi,” disse Harry, trattenendola e aspettando che lei si voltasse verso di lui. “Grazie, Lottie.”  
Sorrise, agganciando il braccio sotto il suo. “È a questo che serve la famiglia, Harry.”  
“Io-”  
“Lo sei,” insistette quando scesero le scale. “Per me, tu sei famiglia.”  
Harry le baciò la tempia, non ancora pronto a ricambiare la dichiarazione.  
Quando tornarono nel salotto, Liam dormiva, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Zayn. Barbara e Niall si stavano sussurrando chissà cosa all’orecchio mentre Max ed Eleanor erano gli unici a guardare il film. Kian e Louis non erano nella stanza.  
Guardarono gli ultimi minuti, poi riordinarono un po’. Kian e Louis uscirono dalla cucina quando tutti gli altri andarono nelle loro stanze.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” Chiese Lottie, guardando sospettosamente Kian.  
“Ho mangiato gli avanzi della cena,” rispose Kian, sorridendo a Louis.  
Scomparvero nella loro stanza, litigando tra loro, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli nel corridoio. In silenzio, entrarono nella loro stanza e il castano rimase in silenzio, disfacendo una maglietta.  
Harry voleva far notare che avrebbe dovuto mettere i suoi vestiti nell’armadio, ma non ne aveva più il diritto. Quelle erano le cose che facevano le coppie, e non erano più una coppia. Invece, prese lo spazzolino da denti e lasciò la camera da letto per andare in bagno.  
Quando tornò, Louis se ne andò immediatamente e lui accese un piccolo fuoco nel camino, sapendo che al maggiore sarebbe piaciuto addormentarsi in quel modo. Gli piacerebbe ancora di più se potessero coccolarsi l’un l’altro, sussurrandosi parole dolci nella luce fioca che avrebbero portato a baci caldi e tocchi di piume.  
Seppellì il viso tra le mani, cercando di spingere via l’immagine di Louis sotto di lui, che si inarcava al suo tocco, gemiti morbidi e silenziosi che cadevano dalle sue labbra.  
Alzò lo sguardo quando Louis rientrò nella stanza, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta. Per un momento, il castano rimase sulla porta, guardando il fuoco. Sembrò farsi forza, poi si avvicinò al letto e si tolse i vestiti.  
Harry si voltò, fingendo di essere impegnato a piegare i propri vestiti.  
“Posso spegnere la luce?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry si voltò, vedendo il giovane entrare nel letto sul lato sinistro, il lato in cui aveva sempre dormito anche nel loro letto. Annuendo, si avvicinò anche lui al letto, sollevando il piumone. “Sì.”  
La stanza divenne buia, solo la fioca luce del fuoco illuminava tutto. Harry giaceva sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto e cercando di bandire tutte le immagini di come sarebbe apparsa la pelle di Louis con quella luce, di come si sarebbe riflessa nei suoi occhi.  
Nessuno dei due si mosse. Giacevano uno accanto all’altro, abbastanza spazio tra loro da sembrare un abisso. Era quanto lui si sentiva lontano da Louis. Eppure era troppo vicino. Così vicino che doveva solo allungare la mano per toccarlo, solo un piccolo movimento per tirarlo contro di lui e allineare i loro corpi. Dovette usare tutto il suo autocontrollo per tenere le mani a posto.  
Louis prese un respiro tremante, poi si mise a sedere e si alzò dal letto. Anche Harry si mise a sedere, guardandolo raccogliere il piumone.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Immagino di dormire sul divano, dopotutto,” rispose il castano, senza guardarlo.  
Si voltò, incespicando sul piumone, ma riprendendosi velocemente. Si morse il labbro, guardandolo lasciare la stanza. La porta si chiuse e Harry si sentì stranamente catapultato a quelle poche volte in cui avevano litigato. Non c’era mai voluto molto tempo prima che uno di loro si arrendesse e strisciasse di nuovo verso l’altro, perché alla fine della giornata dormivano meglio l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Harry guardò la porta, sospirando. Che importava? Finché Louis era nella sua stessa casa, non avrebbe trovato il sonno comunque.  
Si alzò e lasciò silenziosamente la stanza, scendendo in punta di piedi le scale fino al salotto. Louis era sdraiato sul divano, ovviamente non dormiva. Voltò la testa quando lui entrò, fermandosi sullo stipite della porta.  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò Harry.  
Louis sorrise mestamente, mettendosi a sedere. “Non è colpa tua, Haz.”  
Il battito del cuore di Harry prese velocità al soprannome. Era rotolato fuori dalla lingua del castano così facilmente. “Lo è. Ti sto mettendo a disagio.”  
Louis scosse la testa, accarezzando il cuscino accanto a lui. Il riccio inghiottì il suo nervosismo e si sedette, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra loro. Per un attimo rimasero così, senza dire una parola, poi Louis si voltò verso di lui, aspettando che anche Harry lo guardasse.  
“Mi ero ripromesso di lasciarti spazio,” spiegò. “E io voglio. Ma è così difficile non toccarti quando sei proprio lì accanto a me.”  
“È troppo difficile per me anche solo essere nella stessa casa insieme a te e non poterti toccare,” chiarì Harry. “E… puoi farlo, lo sai.”  
Louis sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Non sarebbe una buona idea.”  
“Non sto parlando di sesso, Lou,” disse Harry, vedendo gli occhi di Louis allargarsi un po’. “Anche se sarebbe una bugia se dicessi che non ti voglio.”  
“Oh Dio,” mormorò il giovane, mettendosi le mani sul viso. “Non dovresti dirlo quando stai con qualcun altro, Harry.”  
Per un momento, il riccio non capì, poi aggrottò la fronte, chiudendo le dita attorno ai polsi di Louis e staccando le mani dal suo viso. “Non sto con qualcun altro.”  
“Me l’hanno detto gli altri,” insistette Louis. “Che ti vedi con Luke. Che- è la tua anima gemella, quindi capisco.”  
“L’ho incontrato, sì,” confermò Harry, mantenendo la presa sulle mani del castano. “Ma solo per conoscerlo. Non ci stiamo frequentando e non stiamo insieme. Lou.” Aspettò un altro battito cardiaco che Louis lo guardasse correttamente. “No.”  
“È così dolorosa,” ammise Louis, fissando ancora Harry negli occhi. “L’immagine di te insieme a -lui.”  
“Non è così,” lo rassicurò Harry. “Non sto insieme a lui.”  
Louis annuì, guardando le loro mani. “Questo non cambia molto, però.”  
“Purtroppo no,” concordò.  
Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un momento, le loro mani intrecciate, gli unici suoni che riempivano la stanza provenivano dal fuoco che si spegneva, le ceneri che si sbriciolavano lentamente.  
“Ma forse,” iniziò il riccio, facendo scorrere il pollice sul dorso della mano di Louis, il cuore che gli batteva in gola, “potremmo fingere per stasera che va tutto bene?”  
Il giovane non rispose per un istante. “E fare cosa?” Chiese allora, la sua voce tremante.  
Harry lo guardò. “Te l’ho detto,” disse, facendo scorrere le dita tra quelle del castano. “Non sto parlando di sesso. È solo che non credo di poter dormire, sapendo che sei qui e non accanto a me.”  
Louis si morse il labbro. “Sei sicuro di questo?”  
“È solo per stasera,” promise, sapendo già che non sarebbe stato più facile la notte successiva.  
Louis annuì, raccogliendo il piumone. “Solo per stasera,” concordò.  
Il riccio lo seguì di sopra e guardò il maggiore tornare a letto. Con un nodo in gola, anche lui si sdraiò, voltando il viso verso Louis.  
Il castano si avvicinò, allungando una mano per toccare i capelli di Harry. “Girati,” sussurrò.  
Harry lo guardò ancora una volta da vicino, cercando di catalogare ogni piccolo dettaglio. L’arco delle labbra di Louis, le estremità più chiare delle sue ciglia, le poche lentiggini che gli coprono il naso.  
Quando si voltò, il castano avvolse il braccio intorno a Harry da dietro, tirandolo più vicino al suo petto. Il riccio sospirò, mettendo la sua mano su quella di Louis sul suo sterno.  
Louis respirava contro il suo collo, lento e costante, e senza un altro pensiero, Harry scivolò tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
+++  
  
Louis si svegliò per colpa di uno strano rumore. Sbatté gli occhi, non trovando nient’altro che riccioli marroni nella sua vista. Inspirando profondamente, respirò il profumo di Harry e cercò di elaborare tutto il resto.  
Non avevano cambiato posizione da quando si erano addormentati. Lui era ancora rannicchiato intorno alla schiena del riccio, le sue braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita. Una delle mani di Harry era appoggiata sulla sua, e il suo petto si sollevava ritmicamente con i respiri profondi che faceva. Le loro gambe erano aggrovigliate e poteva sentire il sedere del giovane premere contro il suo inguine.  
Per un momento non si mosse, non osò nemmeno respirare. Anche il respiro di Harry era cambiato. Era sveglio, Louis poteva percepirlo.  
Il fuoco si era spento durante la notte e fuori dalla porta Louis poteva sentire Mallory parlare. Si chiese che ora fosse, ma dalla luce che filtrava dalle finestre capì che non era più così presto. Probabilmente tutti gli altri si erano già alzati e non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché Mallory entrasse qui a svegliarli.  
Harry si voltò lentamente. Probabilmente aveva notato che anche lui era sveglio. I suoi capelli erano arruffati, riccioli sciolti che gli cadevano sulla fronte, e gli occhi sembravano un po’ vitrei perché non era ancora del tutto sveglio.  
Sbatté le palpebre assonnato quando appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, il viso vicino al suo. Si guardarono l’un l’altro per un po’, e Louis assorbì ogni riga, ogni battito di ciglia e ogni respiro che Harry faceva. Poi il riccio si avvicinò per strofinare il viso contro il suo collo, sfiorando la sua mascella con il naso. Louis esitò un attimo prima di mettere la mano sul fianco di Harry, trovando la pelle coperta dai suoi boxer. Per un po’ rimasero sdraiati così, ma il castano sentì il cuore di Harry battere forte, il suo battito accelerato contro il suo petto.  
La lingua di Harry scattò fuori, leccando lentamente il collo di Louis prima di mordicchiare delicatamente la pelle. Louis chiuse gli occhi, rilasciando un respiro tremante. Tutto questo era troppo familiare. Svegliarsi accanto a Harry, guardarlo negli occhi per prima cosa al mattino, coccolarsi sotto il piumone. Essere marcato da lui.  
Il castano rimase a bocca aperta quando si rese conto che il riccio gli stava succhiando un livido nella pelle. Doveva fermarlo, doveva dire a Harry che non potevano farlo. Invece, il suo corpo lo tradì e gemette piano, inarcandosi dal materasso.  
Harry fece scorrere una mano dal petto di Louis fino al fianco, stringendolo delicatamente prima di far scivolare le dita sotto l’orlo dei suoi pantaloncini. Infilò una gamba tra quelle del castano, sdraiandosi per metà sopra di lui ora, le labbra ancora attaccate al suo collo. I loro fianchi non si allineavano, ma poteva sentire l’erezione di Harry contro la sua coscia, quindi si spostò leggermente, dando a Harry un po’ più di spazio. Il più piccolo sospirò profondamente e iniziò a sfregarsi contro di lui, lentamente e in cerchio, ed il suo cazzo si riempì notevolmente.  
“Harry,” sospirò il giovane, guidando i fianchi del riccio con una mano. Si accigliò, cercando di ricordare perché aveva messo la mano lì in primo luogo.  
Harry alzò la testa, le sue labbra schioccarono quando lasciarono la sua epidermide, probabilmente lasciando un profondo succhiotto viola. Guardò Louis con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra aperte - come se da un momento all’altro stesse per divorarlo completamente.  
“Haz,” mormorò ancora, come se potesse fare qualche differenza. Si leccò le labbra, portando una mano alla spalla di Harry.  
Harry seguì i movimenti della lingua di Louis, piagnucolando piano e muovendo i fianchi più forte. Quando si chinò per un bacio, Louis premette la mano contro la sua spalla.  
“Aspetta,” disse, il cuore che balbettava allo stesso modo dei fianchi di Harry. “Fermati.”  
Harry si bloccò, gli occhi che cercarono immediatamente quelli di Louis.  
“Fermati,” ripeté con calma.  
Il riccio si ritrasse immediatamente, lasciando un po’ di spazio tra di loro.  
“Non possiamo farlo, Harry,” ragionò Louis, cadendo sulla schiena e fissando il soffitto.  
Harry si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, respirando affannosamente. “Non sto con Luke.”  
“Lo so,” disse Louis, cercando di far calmare la sua erezione. “E hai detto che non si trattava di sesso.”  
“Ho anche detto che ti voglio sempre,” commentò il più piccolo, con tono imbarazzato.  
Louis girò la testa, guardandolo. “Anch’io ti voglio,” replicò, solo per assicurarsi che Harry non pensasse che quella fosse la ragione. “Ma io voglio tutto, Haz.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo.  
“Non voglio solo fare sesso con te e poi tornare ad ignorarci,” Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Voglio che significhi qualcosa.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi si girò su un fianco, guardandolo. “Non voglio dormire con te perché voglio fare sesso, Lou,” spiegò. “Voglio stare con te.”  
Questo quasi spezzò di nuovo il suo cuore. Sapeva che Harry però non lo voleva nello stesso modo in cui lo voleva lui. Giaceva qui, proprio accanto a lui, il suo respiro che accarezzava la sua spalla e il suo corpo così vicino che Louis poteva sentirne il calore.  
Eppure, era ancora lontano come lo era prima che arrivassero qui.  
“Haz,” disse Louis, voltandosi anche lui. Allungò una mano per toccare la guancia del ragazzo. “Non mi stai davvero rendendo le cose facili.”  
“Voglio dormire accanto a te anche stasera,” sbottò Harry. “E la notte dopo, e quella dopo ancora.”  
Louis sorrise. “Quando mai ti ho detto di no?”  
Harry si morse il labbro, guardandolo con occhi curiosi. “Non so cosa fare, Lou,” disse, come se lui avesse tutte le risposte.  
Forse sì, ma sapeva anche che il riccio doveva trovarle da solo perché significassero qualcosa e perché facessero la differenza. “Lo scoprirai, piccolo,” disse quindi, baciando la fronte di Harry.  
Harry sospirò, ovviamente frustrato, e Louis si ritrovò di nuovo debole, quindi mise la mano tra loro. Con un movimento fece scivolare la mano nei boxer del più piccolo e avvolse la sua erezione, che era ancora dura. Il giovane sussultò, i suoi occhi diventarono vitrei.  
La porta si spalancò in quel momento e Mallory saltò sul letto. “Buongiorno!”  
Harry miagolò e intrappolò la mano di Louis dov’era quando si girò e seppellì la faccia nel collo del castano. Le sue guance erano ardenti. Louis avvolse il braccio libero intorno a lui per coprirlo e guardò sua nipote.  
“Buongiorno, Lory,” disse con calma, cercando di non farle capire nulla.  
“Sono già tutti alzati,” dichiarò Mallory, saltellando sulle sue ginocchia. “Devi alzarti anche tu! Vogliamo andare a sciare dopo colazione.”  
“Stavamo per alzarci,” rispose Louis.  
“Lo zio Harry sta ancora dormendo?” Chiese Mallory, accigliandosi.  
“Lui si è appena svegliato. Dagli un momento, va bene?” Louis accarezzò gentilmente la schiena di Harry.  
“La mamma dice che verrà con me al corso per principianti,” Mallory saltò giù dal letto, tornando di corsa alla porta. “Alzatevi!! Vogliamo andare!”  
Detto questo, si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, lasciando la porta spalancata. Louis aspettò un momento, poi si ritrasse, togliendo la mano dal membro del riccio.  
“Vai prima tu in bagno,” disse Louis, accarezzando la spalla di Harry.  
C’era un vero broncio sulle labbra del giovane, ma non si lamentò. Rotolò giù dal letto e lasciò la stanza senza dire una parola. Louis lo guardò andarsene, poi si alzò anche lui dal letto, sospirando. Sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto il riccio sotto la doccia, e sapeva altrettanto bene che avrebbe pensato a lui.  
Il solo pensiero gli macchiò di rosso le guance, e pensò a come si era sentito ad avere di nuovo Harry tra le sue braccia, ad avere le sue mani vagare sul suo corpo. Dirgli di smetterla era stata la cosa più difficile da fare, ma sapeva che adesso non poteva arrendersi. Non così.  
Si mise dei vestiti e scese in cucina. Tutti gli altri erano già lì, seduti attorno al tavolo. Si zittirono tutti quando entrò.  
“Allora,” disse Niall, avvicinandosi, indicando il suo collo. “Vedo che hai fatto buon uso della nottata, vero?”  
Louis lo guardò accigliato, coprendosi il punto sotto la mascella con una mano. “Di cosa parli?”  
Lottie si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo come un gatto. “Secondo la nostra piccola spia, stamattina vi stavate coccolando.”  
“Una coccola non risolve magicamente tutti i nostri problemi,” sottolineò Louis.  
“Ma era solo una coccola o erano coccole dopo il sesso?” Barbara voleva sapere.  
Louis sbuffò. “Non era nemmeno una coccola.”  
“E allora--?” Eleanor sussultò, ma inghiottì le parole quando Harry entrò nella stanza.  
I suoi capelli erano bagnati, arricciati sulle tempie e ancora gocciolanti. Le sue spalle sembravano tese e aveva un lieve cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia. Louis era contento di essersi seduto all’altro capo del tavolo, altrimenti non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi dal protendersi per toccarlo.  
“Buongiorno,” li salutò il riccio, suonando teso come sembrava.  
Il che poteva solo significare che non si era masturbato sotto la doccia. Louis si morse il labbro, cercando di non pensare allo stato del giovane.  
Iniziarono una conversazione e Louis sentì Zayn raccontare del suo tempo trascorso a scuola, ed il castano si premurò di fargli sapere che avrebbe apprezzato un insegnante come lui. Eleanor raccontò un aneddoto del suo periodo scolastico, facendo ridere tutti.  
Sembrava tutto a posto; tuttavia, Louis non aveva nemmeno bisogno di guardare Harry per sapere che stava solo fingendo.  
“Vogliamo andare al club stasera,” annunciò Liam. “Ce n’è uno non troppo lontano da qui, e vogliamo controllare se è un’opzione per Capodanno.”  
“Non restiamo qui?” Disse Max.  
“Beh, nel caso qualcuno di noi non avesse voglia di uscire può rimanere qui,” chiarì Zayn. “Chi vuole venire?”  
“Non è una domanda,” disse subito Niall. “Babs e io ci siamo.”  
“Di sicuro non avrò più le forze per uscire dopo una giornata in pista,” ragionò Eleanor. “Quindi io resto qui.”  
“Anch’io,” concordò Lottie. “E comunque qualcuno deve badare a Mal.”  
“E tu?” Chiese Liam, guardando Harry.  
“Uhm…” Harry scrollò le spalle, alzando lo sguardo dal piatto. Lanciò una rapida occhiata a Louis. “Potrei occuparmi di Lory.”  
“Ti prenderai cura di lei tutto il giorno, ricorda,” gli ricordò Kian. “Dal momento che sei l’unico che frequenterà il corso per principianti.”  
“Io ci sto,” annunciò Louis. “Non possiamo restare seduti qui tutte le sere, vero?”  
“Grande,” Zayn alzò la mano per chiedere a Louis di dargli il cinque.  
“Vengo anch’io,” lo interruppe Harry, all’improvviso. “Se El e Lottie restano comunque qui, posso venire anch’io.”  
“Bene,” disse Liam con un sorriso in direzione di Harry. “Quindi, è deciso.”  
Harry guardò di nuovo Louis, solo una breve occhiata, poi annuì.  
  
+++  
  
“Ancora una volta sola!” Chiese Mallory, porgendogli la penna.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma chinò ancora la testa in modo che lei potesse disegnare dei punti sul suo viso. Rise deliziata quando spostò la penna sulle sue guance.  
“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” Chiese Lottie quando entrò nella stanza.  
“Mamma!” Mallory si alzò e abbracciò Lottie, raccontandole già tutto della sua giornata. “Lo zio Harry è caduto quattro volte e io non sono caduta nemmeno una volta. E Logan ha detto che ero la ragazza più carina a cui lui abbia mai insegnato!”  
“Quindi ti sei divertita?” Disse la ragazza.  
“È stato molto divertente! Zio Harry e io dobbiamo tornare domani e dopodomani,” le disse Mallory e contò sulle dita. “Ma a Capodanno non dobbiamo più prendere lezioni.”  
“È fantastico,” Lottie la mandò in cucina dove si trovava Kian e si rivolse a Harry. “È andato tutto bene?”  
Harry annuì. “È un talento naturale, a quanto pare.”  
“E si è comportata bene?”  
“Sempre,” sorrise. “Ho deciso di riportarla qui, invece di venire da voi.”  
“Scommetto che era stanca, no?” Chiese Lottie.  
Harry annuì. “Non ha dormito, però.”  
Lottie inarcò le sopracciglia con un sorriso divertito. “Cos’è successo alla tua faccia, allora?”  
Harry si toccò il naso. “Le sono spuntate lentiggini per il sole e voleva che anch’io ne avessi un po’.”  
“Non puoi sempre lasciarla fare a modo suo, Harry,” gli ricordò Lottie. “Si sta approfittando di te.”  
“Non mi importa,” le disse lui, sorridendo. “È ciò che deve fare uno zio.”  
Si bloccò a quella dichiarazione e scoprì che Lottie gli rivolgeva un caloroso sorriso. Se ne era completamente dimenticato per tutto il giorno. Tutto gli era sembrato come prima. Mallory si era aggrappata a lui e si era preso cura di lei come aveva fatto prima che lui e Louis si lasciassero.  
Fino a un attimo prima, tutto sembrava così normale.  
Lottie gli fece semplicemente l’occhiolino e andò di sopra.  
In cucina, Harry trovò Louis e Barbara che stavano già preparando la cena. Mallory era seduta sul bancone, sbattendo qualcosa in una ciotola.  
“Avete bisogno di aiuto?” Chiese, guardando le patate accanto a Mallory.  
“No,” disse Barbara, facendolo uscire di nuovo. “Non dovresti aiutare. Il tuo turno è domani.”  
Al di sopra delle sue spalle, lanciò un’occhiata a Louis, ma lui non lo stava affatto guardando. Senza combattere, lasciò di nuovo la cucina ed entrò in soggiorno.  
Niall e Zayn erano sdraiati sul divano, entrambi sembravano esausti.  
“Ehi,” lo salutò Zayn, spostandosi per fare un po’ di spazio. “Com’è stata la tua giornata?”  
Il riccio si sedette in mezzo a loro, allungando le gambe. “Divertente.”  
“Cosa è successo alla tua faccia?” Chiese Niall, ovviamente perplesso.  
“Adesso ho le lentiggini, ovviamente,” rispose Harry, facendo una smorfia. “E voi ragazzi? Com’è andata la sciata?”  
“Liam è una lumaca sugli sci,” commentò Niall.  
“Allora può sciare con me,” suggerì Harry.  
“Buona idea,” concordò Zayn, chiudendo gli occhi. “Così non dovrò più sfargli da balia.”  
“Ti ho sentito, sai,” commentò Liam quando entrò nella stanza. Si sdraiò sopra Zayn, appoggiando la guancia contro il petto del moro. “Che ne dici di fare un sonnellino prima di cena?”  
“Ottima idea,” disse Niall, prendendo un cuscino e infilandolo sotto la testa.  
Harry si appoggiò allo schienale, godendosi il silenzio. Si sentiva a suo agio con queste persone, anche se non le conosceva da così tanto tempo. Durante gli ultimi due anni, Niall, Liam e Zayn erano diventati amici intimi per lui. Non c’erano molte persone con cui potersi semplicemente sdraiare su un divano, con cui si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio da addormentarsi accanto a loro.  
Niall era già profondamente addormentato, Harry poteva dirlo, ma Zayn e Liam iniziarono a sussurrarsi cose sdolcinate nell’orecchio. Harry teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma non poteva fare a meno di origliare.  
“Forse dovremmo restare stasera,” suggerì Zayn.  
Liam ridacchiò. “È stata una tua idea, piccolo.”  
“Non sapevo che sarei stato così stanco.”  
“Farò in modo che ne valga la pena,” promise Liam.  
Zayn annuì. “Tu fai sempre in modo che tutto valga la pena.”  
“Oggi ti ho detto che ti amo?”  
“Quando sono rimasto con te nonostante tutti gli altri andassero a un ritmo molto migliore, sì,” il sorrisetto era evidente nella voce di Zayn.  
Liam sbuffò. “Nessuno te l’ha chiesto.”  
“Non posso lasciarti da solo, vero?” Disse il moro. “Non vorrei che qualcun altro ti portasse via da me.”  
“Come se decidessi di lasciarti,” commentò Liam.  
Entrambi tacquero e Harry sentì il suono umido dei baci, solo brevemente, solo uno schiocco di labbra.  
Non si mosse, rimase dov’era e pensò a quelle parole, pensò a ciò che Liam e Zayn condividevano. Anche se erano nella stessa posizione sua e di Louis, apparentemente avevano gestito la situazione senza problemi. Sembravano sempre così tranquilli e a proprio agio nella loro relazione, anche se non era legale agli occhi dello stato.  
Harry aprì gli occhi e li vide entrambi ancora svegli, che si guardavano intensamente. Zayn stava passando le dita tra i capelli di Liam e si stavano ancora sussurrando piccole cose l’uno contro la pelle dell’altro.  
“Come si fa?” Chiese senza pensare.  
Sia Liam che Zayn trasalirono, guardandolo.  
“Che cosa?” Chiese Liam.  
“Come fai a farlo funzionare?” Harry riformulò, guardandoli con curiosità.  
Zayn sorrise leggermente, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul cuscino. “Cosa c’è di così straordinario in noi?”  
“Sai cosa intendo,” insistette il riccio, ma sapeva già che Liam e Zayn gli avrebbero chiesto di spiegarsi meglio. “Non siete anime gemelle legali.”  
“Questo non cambia il fatto che io amo Zayn,” commentò Liam, mettendosi a sedere.  
“Ma come fai ad esserne così sicuro?” Harry aggrottò la fronte. “Non hai incontrato la tua anima gemella, vero?”  
Liam scosse la testa. “No. Per quanto mi riguarda, però, ho incontrato già la mia anima gemella.”  
“E tu?” Chiese Harry, guardando Zayn. “E la tua anima gemella legale?”  
“Siamo amici,” spiegò il moro. “Nessuno di noi ha sentimenti romantici verso l’altro, però. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare un bacio con lui.”  
Liam mise una mano sulla coscia di Zayn.  
“Non avete mai paura?” Mormorò Harry.  
“Certo che sì,” ammise Liam, alzando le spalle e inclinando la testa. “Ci sono molti rischi in quello che stiamo facendo. Ma,” aggiunse, guardando di nuovo Zayn, “ne vale la pena. Non riuscirei a vivere senza Zayn.”  
“Mi fate star male,” commentò Niall, sbadigliando quando si sedette. “Come potrei riuscire a dormire quando continuate a fare gli sdolcinati in quel modo senza una pausa?”  
Zayn sbuffò, agitando una mano davanti al viso. “Tu e Babs siete i peggiori, quindi non hai il diritto di lamentarti.”  
Niall sorrise. “Suppongo.”  
Come su richiesta, Barbara entrò, sedendosi accanto a Niall. “Tesoro, resterò qui stasera.”  
Niall sbatté le palpebre, voltandosi verso di lei. “Eri così entusiasta prima.”  
“Abbiamo deciso di passare una serata tra ragazze,” spiegò, scrollando le spalle. “El e Lottie restano qui per via di Mallory, e non vorrei restare da sola con voi, ragazzi.”  
“Non siamo abbastanza per te?” Scherzò Liam.  
Barbara gli fece l’occhiolino. “Comunque,” disse poi, alzandosi e prendendo la mano di Niall. “La cena è pronta.”  
“Sto morendo di fame,” disse Zayn, seguendoli fuori.  
Liam diede un colpetto alla spalla di Harry con la sua quando anche loro si alzarono. “Ehi,” disse piano. “Cosa sta succedendo tra te e Louis?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so nemmeno io.”  
“Siete tornati insieme o no?” Liam voleva sapere.  
“Come potremmo?” Harry sospirò, fermandosi davanti alla cucina. “Potremmo essere al sicuro qui, ma non appena torneremo, non possiamo essere visti di nuovo insieme.”  
“Potremmo fare qualcosa al riguardo, sai,” suggerì Liam. “Con il vostro caso, penso che potremmo-”  
“Siamo diversi da te e Zayn,” lo interruppe il riccio. “E ora che Louis inizierà un nuovo show con Nick Grimshaw, sarà ancora più interessante per il pubblico. Gli rovinerebbe la carriera.”  
“Glielo hai mai chiesto?” Liam toccò il suo braccio, sorridendo dolcemente.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non dovrebbe scegliere tra me e la sua carriera.”  
“Forse non deve,” suggerì Liam.  
Max uscì dalla cucina, indicandoli. “Eccovi! Tutti vi stanno aspettando.”  
“Scusa,” disse Liam, seguendolo all’interno.  
Harry prese un respiro profondo, cercando di riordinare i suoi pensieri. Ultimamente, riordinare i suoi pensieri era diventato un compito difficile. Non sapeva più cosa voleva, o cosa pensare, e tanto meno cosa fare.  
  
+++  
  
Con un bicchiere in mano e la musica che gli risuonava forte nelle vene, Louis era al bar a guardare Zayn e Liam ballare. Niall e Kian erano in qualche modo scomparsi e Max era in piedi accanto a lui, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
“Ne vuoi un’altra?” Chiese Max, indicando il suo bicchiere.  
Annuì, porgendo a Max il suo bicchiere vuoto. Esaminò la folla, cercando di individuare Harry, ma non riuscì a trovarlo. Probabilmente era fuori con Niall e Kian, ovunque fossero. Girandosi verso il bar, aspettò che i loro drink fossero messi davanti a loro, poi guardò il profilo di Max.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Chiese dopo un momento.  
Max inarcò le sopracciglia, voltandosi verso di lui per affrontarlo. “Si tratta di El?”  
Louis annuì.  
“Se hai cambiato idea, sappi che non rinuncio a lei facilmente!” Lo prese in giro il ragazzo, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Ridendo, Louis sorseggiò il suo drink. “Nah, è adorabile, ma non è quella giusta per me.”  
Max si guardò le scarpe, scrollando le spalle. “Lo è per me.”  
“Lo so,” disse, chiedendosi perché avesse scelto questo momento per avere una conversazione come questa. La musica era troppo alta e avevano già bevuto un po’ entrambi. Forse era il momento migliore per farlo, però. “Ti dà fastidio che adesso esco insieme a voi?”  
Max scosse immediatamente la testa. “No, per niente. In realtà sono sollevato che voi due andiate d’accordo.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre. “Davvero?”  
“Sì,” confermò Max, guardando Louis. “Penso che sia importante per lei, sai? Una volta mi ha detto che aveva paura che la sua anima gemella l’avrebbe odiata e che anche se non poteva innamorarsi di lei, voleva almeno essere sua amica.”  
“C’è qualcosa in lei,” rifletté Louis. “Mi sento a mio agio con lei, sai? Anche quando abbiamo parlato per la prima volta, ho sentito che siamo andati subito d’accordo.”  
Max annuì. “Mi ha detto la stessa cosa. E sono contento che sia così. Se non ti dispiace che sia completamente onesto…”  
Louis agitò la mano. “Vai avanti.”  
“In parte è perché so che averti a portata di mano sarà un vantaggio,” Max scrollò le spalle, bevendo un sorso di birra. “Non ho diritto a nulla quando si tratta di Eleanor. La sua famiglia è arrabbiata con noi perché non supporta la sua decisione di stare con me e di aver rifiutato la sua anima gemella legale.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare quanto fosse pesante la situazione per loro due, e il fatto che avessero la famiglia di Eleanor contro era un qualcosa di orribile.  
“E se mai dovesse esserci un problema, sai, come-” Max fece un respiro profondo. “Se mai dovesse avere un incidente o qualcosa del genere, tu hai diritto a tutto. Nei suoi dati personali, ora sei elencato come suo parente più prossimo.”  
“Non ci ho pensato,” rifletté Louis. “Non avresti alcuna informazione sulle sue condizioni, vero?”  
Max scosse la testa. “Niente. In un caso del genere, mi aiuteresti, vero? Perché la sua famiglia sicuramente non lo farà.”  
Louis mise una mano sul braccio di Max, annuendo fermamente. “Certo che lo farei. Vorrei che ci fosse un modo, però, per farti apparire ufficialmente nei suoi dati personali.”  
Max aprì la bocca e poi si irrigidì, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca. “È lei,” disse con un sorriso. “Probabilmente è già ubriaca e fuori di testa. Diventa sentimentale quando è ubriaca.”  
Il castano rise. “Rispondi pure.”  
Max si scusò e si fece strada tra la folla fino all’uscita. Lui prese la birra e la mise vicino al bicchiere per assicurarsi che nessun altro l’avrebbe presa. Uno degli sgabelli era vuoto, quindi si mosse lungo il bancone e si sedette, guardando di nuovo la folla.  
Liam era in piedi sulla parete opposta e parlava con Kian e Zayn, Niall e Harry stavano ballando. Nessuno di loro aveva davvero talento, ma sembrava che si divertissero. Harry stava ridendo per qualcosa che aveva detto Niall prima di chinarsi e dire qualcosa a Zayn che li fece scoppiare a ridere.  
Vedere Harry ridere era bellissimo. Era così riservato e insicuro con lui che a volte era difficile persino riconoscerlo. Questo, tuttavia, era l’Harry che amava. Quello che rideva allegramente, ballava senza preoccuparsi e attirava l’attenzione di tutti su di lui. Era bello così.  
“Ciao,” disse qualcuno, prendendo lo sgabello accanto a Louis. “Bist du allein hier?” (Sei da solo?)  
Si voltò e vide un ragazzo, alto e bello, con capelli biondi e occhi scuri, un corpo ben scolpito con una semplice maglietta e jeans, e un sorriso gentile.  
“Scusa,” disse, facendo un sorriso di scuse. “Non parlo tedesco.”  
“Oh,” il ragazzo inclinò la testa. “Io parlo inglese, però. Va meglio così?”  
“Molto meglio,” ammise Louis.  
“Quindi immagino che tu sia qui per un viaggio di Capodanno?” Chiese il ragazzo.  
“Mi hai beccato,” confermò, alzando brevemente le mani in un gesto difensivo. “C’è molta più neve di quanta ne avremo mai noi inglesi.”  
L’uomo rise. “Ne abbiamo abbastanza per tutta l’Europa.” Tese la mano. “Sono Christian.”  
“Louis, piacere,” prese la mano di Christian, scuotendola brevemente.  
“Allora, da che parte dell’Inghilterra vieni?”  
“Vengo dal nord,” rispose vagamente.  
“Un vero Stark,” scherzò prontamente Christian.  
Louis sbuffò. “Sei un Lannister, allora?”  
“Dipende. Se diventerai Jon Snow, non posso davvero vincere, vero?” Disse il ragazzo.  
“Mi piace di più Arya,” chiarì Louis. “Puoi essere tu Jon Snow. Credo che riusciresti a gestire la neve molto meglio di me.”  
Christian rise di nuovo, una risata gentile e contagiosa. “Volevo offrirti da bere, ma sembra che tu abbia già due drink.”  
“Solo questo è mio,” disse, toccando il bicchiere. “La birra è del mio amico.”  
“I tuoi amici?” Chiese Christian, come se volesse essere sicuro di non aver sentito male.  
“Sono qui con gli amici, sì,” il giovane indicò la pista da ballo senza guardare. “Stanno ballando tutti laggiù.”  
“Oh, quindi è una specie di viaggio da ragazzi?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Nah. Per lo più tra coppie.”  
“E tu sei...?” Chiese Christian, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Il castano sorrise di nuovo. “Impegnato, temo.”  
“Oh beh,” Christian sospirò. “Avrei dovuto saperlo. La tua anima gemella?”  
Per un attimo, Louis esitò, poi pensò alla mattina e a come Harry fosse sembrato così sconfitto, dicendogli che non sapeva cosa fare. “Sì,” disse allora.  
“Io devo aspettare altri sei anni,” si lamentò Christian, “e sembra che ogni ragazzo sexy che incontro su questo pianeta abbia già trovato la sua anima gemella.”  
Louis gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio. “Grazie per il complimento. E sono sicuro che ci sono molti ragazzi sexy che sarebbero felici di mettersi in contatto con te.”  
Christian disse qualcosa, ma non riuscì a sentirlo al di sopra del forte rumore della musica, così si chinò più vicino al ragazzo, lasciando la mano sul suo ginocchio.  
“Puoi ripetere?” Chiese, accigliandosi leggermente.  
Prima che Christian potesse anche solo dire una parola, però, qualcosa di freddo si rovesciò sulla sua schiena e lo fece saltare giù dallo sgabello con uno squittio. Voltandosi, vide Harry, due bicchieri in mano, entrambi quasi vuoti. Anche i suoi jeans erano bagnati e sembrava un po’ scioccato.  
“Oops?” Disse, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Bel tentativo,” disse Christian. “Ma questo bel ragazzo è già impegnato.”  
Harry lo guardò accigliato prima di guardare Louis. Solo da quello sguardo sul suo viso, capì che il riccio aveva frainteso completamente il commento di Christian. Mise gli occhiali sul bancone e allungò una mano per avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo corpo, tirandolo vicino.  
“Non andare con lui, Lou.”  
Il giovane sospirò, abbracciando Harry e facendolo oscillare dolcemente. “Haz-”  
“No, dico sul serio.” Harry si tirò leggermente indietro per guardare il suo viso. Sembrava disperato, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi implorante. “So di non avere il diritto di chiedertelo. Ho rotto con te e so di averti spezzato il cuore, ma per favore. Per favore, non lasciarmi guardare mentre tu te ne vai con un altro ragazzo.”  
Louis strinse le labbra e si voltò lentamente, rivolgendo a Christian un sorriso di scusa. “Scusami,” disse educatamente e poi prese la mano del più piccolo, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.  
Fuori faceva freddo, l’aria era frizzante e pungente, ma secca. La neve scricchiolò sotto il loro peso e Louis iniziò immediatamente a tremare, con la schiena bagnata gelata.  
“Ascolta, Harry,” iniziò, ma non riuscì a finire perché il giovane lo interruppe di nuovo.  
“Non potevo sopportarlo, Louis,” Harry soffocò, le labbra tremanti. “L’ho visto guardarti anche prima che venisse a parlarti. Ti voleva, lo vedevo nei suoi occhi. E non posso biasimarlo, perché ha sicuramente scelto il ragazzo più bello del club, ma-” scosse la testa. “Non sei più mio, lo so. Non ho nemmeno il diritto di essere geloso. Ma per favore, Lou, non farmi tornare nella nostra stanza da solo, chiedendomi cosa ti sta facendo, immaginando che ti tocchi. Non credo- non potrei sopportarlo, Lou.”  
Louis fissò il viso di Harry, vedendo l’indecisione, la paura e la disperazione chiare in ogni aspetto. Non aveva mentito quella mattina. Sembrava che il riccio non avesse davvero idea di cosa fare; era completamente lacerato dai propri sentimenti e convinzioni.  
Sospirò e si fece avanti per toccare la guancia del più piccolo. Faceva freddo e la sua mano non riuscì a scaldarlo.  
“Piccolo,” disse gentilmente, aspettando che lui lo guardasse. “Non capisci, vero?”  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“Sono completamente tuo. Qualsiasi cosa succeda.” Louis sorrise quando la bocca di Harry si aprì. “Ti avevo detto che avrei aspettato. Non c’è nessun altro per me tranne te, Harry. Lo so, l’ho accettato. Se non posso averti, non voglio nessun altro. E sono abbastanza paziente da aspettare che anche tu lo capisca. Sto aspettando, Harry.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, scuotendo la testa. “Ma-”  
“Niente ma e forse, Harry,” protestò. “Il mio cuore appartiene a qualcuno. E quel qualcuno sei tu.”  
Fissandolo, il riccio non si mosse, non tremava nemmeno più.  
“E gliel’ho detto, sai,” aggiunse Louis, per assicurarsi che Harry avesse il quadro completo. “Gli ho detto che ero lusingato, ma che sono venuto qui con il mio ragazzo. E poi sei arrivato tu per mostrare il tuo affetto nel miglior modo possibile.”  
Harry riuscì ad arrossire anche nel freddo terribile, le sue guance diventarono di una deliziosa sfumatura di rosa. “Prometto che non avevo intenzione di farlo. Qualcuno-”  
“Non importa, piccolo,” lo rassicurò il castano. “Semplicemente non avevi una sola ragione per preoccuparti.”  
“Mi è mancato,” disse Harry, gli occhi fissi sulla bocca di Louis.  
Lui inclinò la testa. “Che cosa?”  
“Tu che mi chiami piccolo,” chiarì il riccio, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Fa una strana cosa al mio cuore. Mi sembra finalmente di trovare il posto che stavo cercando.”  
Come se si fosse perso, pensò Louis, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla guancia di Harry, e ora finalmente aveva trovato la strada giusta. Forse Harry era più vicino di quanto avesse pensato.  
Il più piccolo abbassò la testa, ma non colmò il divario. Il castano sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto, che stava aspettando che lui facesse quel passo. Ma la sua bocca si era aperta nel modo in cui faceva sempre poco prima che Louis chiudesse le sue labbra su quelle di Harry. Conosceva quei segni. Sapeva esattamente quando il riccio voleva essere baciato.  
Ritirando la mano dalla guancia del giovane, Louis la fece scorrere lungo il suo braccio, massaggiando delicatamente la pelle fredda. “Dovremmo tornare dentro. Hai freddo.”  
“Io-”  
“Eccovi qui!” La voce di Liam li fece trasalire, e Louis lo vide uscire dal locale, tenendo la mano di Zayn. “Vi stavamo cercando ragazzi.”  
“Ho chiamato un taxi,” annunciò Niall, seguendo Liam e Zayn, Kian e Max accanto a lui. “È ora di tornare a casa, non credete?”  
“Non hai freddo senza la giacca?” Chiese Max, consegnando loro le giacche.  
Louis prese la sua e la indossò, rabbrividendo. “Grazie.”  
“Che cosa avete fatto qui fuori, comunque?” Chiese Kian. “E perché i tuoi pantaloni sono inzuppati, Harry?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, senza guardarli. “Ho rovesciato un drink.”  
“Tipico di Harry,” commentò Niall, ridendo.  
Il taxi si fermò davanti a loro e Kian e Niall salirono per primi. Louis notò il riccio proprio dietro di lui, rimanendo vicino, una mano sulla sua vita. Non disse nulla, ma non si allontanò. In macchina, si sedette di fronte a Niall, e Harry salì sul sedile accanto a Louis.  
Liam gli lanciò uno strano sguardo quando l’auto partì e il riccio si sedette molto più vicino del necessario, una mano appoggiata sulla sua coscia. Louis lo ignorò, guardando invece fuori dal finestrino. Il viaggio fu breve, ma quando arrivarono, Harry era riuscito a sedersi abbastanza vicino da appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla e sonnecchiare.  
Louis aspettò che gli altri uscissero dall’auto, poi scosse gentilmente Harry per svegliarlo e fece uscire anche lui.  
“Ho fame!” Zayn annunciò una volta che furono in casa, andando subito in cucina. Kian e Max lo seguirono. Dato che non aveva affatto fame, Louis andò in soggiorno con Liam, Niall e Harry.  
Niall cadde immediatamente sul divano e si sdraiò, sospirando. “Sono distrutto.”  
Harry si tolse il cappotto e si sedette su una delle poltrone, raggomitolandosi come un bambino grande. Liam prese l’altra poltrona, sgranchendo le gambe e accendendo la televisione. Louis rimase sulla porta, appoggiato allo stipite.  
“Chi prepara la colazione più tardi?” Chiese Liam.  
“Max e Lottie,” rispose Louis, guardando l’orologio. Erano quasi le quattro del mattino. “Possiamo dormire fino a tardi.”  
“Non ho idea di cosa faremo per cena,” rifletté Liam. “Hai pensato a qualcosa, Harry?”  
Harry non rispose, già addormentato di nuovo.  
“Tu e Harry siete responsabili della cena?” Chiese Niall.  
“Sì, e spero che Harry abbia un’idea,” rispose Liam. Si sedette un po’, guardando Harry. “Sta dormendo?”  
Louis annuì, attraversando la stanza e sedendosi sul bracciolo della sedia di Harry. Bastò un solo tocco ai suoi capelli perché il ragazzo si spostasse e strofinasse il naso contro il suo fianco.  
“Che succede tra voi, ragazzi?” Chiese Liam, accigliandosi.  
“Non lo so,” rispose Louis sinceramente.  
“Sul serio, Louis,” disse Niall. “Che cosa è successo?”  
“All’improvviso, siete tutti calmi e buoni e Harry si sta sgretolando come un ghiacciolo al sole,” aggiunse Liam. “Non vi vedete da mesi, eppure hai un livido enorme sul collo. Cosa è successo?”  
“Credo che non fosse come pensavo,” disse Louis, accarezzando i capelli di Harry. “Guardarlo. Si rivolge a me nel sonno, sempre allungando la mano. Quando un ragazzo si è avvicinato a me nel club, non poteva nemmeno guardarlo. Lui è geloso. Mi sbagliavo quando pensavo che non mi amasse.”  
Liam e Niall li stavano osservando in silenzio, probabilmente cercando di dare un senso a tutto.  
“Ma ti ha spezzato il cuore,” fece notare Liam.  
“Sì,” concordò, annuendo. Si voltò verso di loro. “Quello che non sapevo allora, quello di cui non mi rendevo conto, era che tutto ciò ha spezzato il suo cuore allo stesso modo.”  
Niall si accigliò. “Non sembrava affatto così, fino a poco tempo fa.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del riccio. “Nick me lo ha fatto capire, in realtà. Quando eravamo fuori. Ha detto che nessuno conosce Harry come lo conosco io. Ed è vero. Lo conosco, e se non fossi rimasto lontano me ne sarei accorto molto prima. Non ha rotto con me per stare con Luke, o perché non mi amava più. Ha rotto con me perché non può accettare se stesso in quel modo.”  
“Cosa intendi?” Chiese Liam, sembrando incuriosito ora.  
“Io l’ho accettato,” spiegò Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Perché comunque non ho mai avuto grandi aspettative nel trovare la mia anima gemella. Mi sono sempre aspettato che qualcosa andasse storto. Quindi ora che è successo, non ho trovato così difficile accettare di essermi innamorato di qualcuno che non avrei dovuto amare. Conosci quella sensazione, vero?” Chiese a Liam. “Sai che il mondo intero ti dirà che è sbagliato, ma tutto è più bello quando lui è con te. È l’unico che potresti amare, indipendentemente da ciò che il sistema ha predisposto per te.”  
L’espressione di Liam divenne gentile e annuì. “So come ci si sente, sì.”  
“È diverso per Harry,” continuò lui. “Si aspettava che tutto andasse secondo i piani. Sognava di incontrare la sua anima gemella, innamorarsi di lei, sposarsi e avere tutto. Non si aspettava nulla di diverso per lui. Si aspettava di adattarsi alla norma. E poi mi ha incontrato.” Scrollò le spalle impotente, guardando il riccio. “So che mi ama. Lo vedo ed è così chiaro. Ma per lui è più difficile accettare di amare qualcuno che non dovrebbe amare.”  
Niall annuì, guardando Harry con preoccupazione negli occhi.  
“Vuole adattarsi,” mormorò Louis, le dita che giocavano delicatamente con le punte dei riccioli di Harry. “Vuole inserirsi nel sistema e non è ancora pronto ad accettare che non riesce a farlo.”  
“Quindi lo stai aspettando,” notò Liam, appoggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. “Lo sostieni nel suo venire a patti con se stesso.”  
Louis annuì. “Ha bisogno di me più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Ha bisogno della rassicurazione che è comunque accettato e amato. Sono sicuro che la sua famiglia lo sosterrà in entrambi i casi, ma sembra avere dei dubbi.”  
“Noi non vi lasceremo mai,” disse immediatamente Niall. “Vi sosterremo in ogni modo possibile, giusto, Liam?”  
Liam annuì. “E in realtà abbiamo diversi modi. È un po’ tardi adesso per discuterne, ma il vostro caso è speciale, Louis. Potremmo renderlo un caso appropriato, sai.”  
“Dipende tutto da Harry. Non farò nulla che non voglia, ma,” aggiunse prima che Liam potesse dire qualcosa. “Fateglielo sapere. Ditegli che lo sosterrete. Sono sicuro che significherebbe molto.”  
“Inutile dirlo,” fece notare Liam.  
“Ma faremo in modo che anche lui capisca,” lo rassicurò Niall.  
“Andiamo a letto,” annunciò Kian, entrando nella stanza. “Buona notte, ragazzi.”  
“Andiamo anche noi,” disse Liam alzandosi e seguendo Zayn. “Dormite bene.”  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto con Harry?” Chiese Niall quando si alzò anche lui.  
“No, va bene,” rifiutò, augurando anche a Niall una buona notte.  
Quando fu solo con Harry, gli scosse gentilmente la spalla, aspettando che il riccio aprisse gli occhi. “Ehi, tesoro. Andiamo,” sussurrò. “Dobbiamo andare a letto.”  
“Dormirai accanto a me?” Chiese Harry assonnato, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
Louis gli prese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi dalla poltrona. “Penso che ieri abbiamo stabilito che non ho molta scelta, no?”  
“Solo se vuoi,” disse il riccio, un po’ tardi perché stavano già salendo le scale.  
Il castano gli tenne la porta, lasciando entrare Harry per primo. Una delle ragazze aveva acceso un fuoco nel caminetto, e il fuoco era ancora acceso. Louis aggiunse un altro pezzo di legno per mantenerlo in vita.  
“Certo che voglio,” disse poi, voltandosi di nuovo verso Harry.  
Il riccio si era già tolto la camicia, armeggiando con il bottone dei jeans. “Vuoi cosa?” Chiese, ancora in quello stato assonnato e annebbiato.  
“Dormo meglio accanto a te,” chiarì il castano, spogliandosi anche lui. Spinse indietro il piumone e lasciò che Harry salisse prima di unirsi a lui.  
Harry si voltò immediatamente verso di lui, premendo contro il suo fianco. “Ehi, Lou?”  
“Hm?” Mormorò, le punte delle dita che correvano su e giù per la schiena del più piccolo.  
“So che non vuoi baciarmi,” mormorò Harry sulla sua pelle, le parole morbide come le sue labbra.  
“Haz-” iniziò Louis, pronto a spiegarsi, ma Harry lo interruppe.  
“Ma posso essere il tuo bacio di Capodanno?”  
Louis sentì il cuore di Harry battere costantemente contro il suo petto, un po’ troppo velocemente, ma riprendendo perfettamente il ritmo del suo cuore.  
“Sì, naturalmente,” sussurrò Louis.  
Il riccio sospirò di sollievo ed il movimento echeggiò dentro di lui, le sue labbra premevano contro la tempia del più piccolo e formarono una singola parola sulla sua pelle.  
“Sempre.”  
  
\---  
  
  



	13. Capitolo dodici

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dodici.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò in un letto vuoto. Sbatté gli occhi, capendo di essere solo prima ancora di vederlo. Se Louis fosse accanto a lui, di sicuro lo terrebbe stretto.  
Sbadigliando, si mise a sedere e ascoltò qualsiasi rumore proveniente dall’esterno della stanza, ma non riuscì a sentire nulla. Uno sguardo al suo cellulare rivelò che era quasi mezzogiorno. Con gli arti pesanti, si alzò dal letto e inciampò in bagno per lavarsi i denti e prendere un’aspirina. Non aveva bevuto troppo la scorsa notte, ma si sentiva ancora un po’ sbronzo.  
Quando scese le scale, trovò Max in cucina, che sorseggiava una tazza di tè.  
“Buongiorno,” cinguettò, indicando la teiera al tavolo. “Serviti pure.”  
Riempì quindi una tazza, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Dove sono tutti gli altri?”  
“In piscina,” gli disse Max. “Io non ho abbastanza energia per questo. Ti dirò la verità, sto invecchiando. La scorsa notte è stata troppo lunga.”  
Harry rise. “Vale lo stesso per me. Ho dovuto prendere un’aspirina.”  
“Non hai bevuto così tanto, però, vero?”  
“Ho fatto di peggio,” confermò, scuotendo la testa. “Immagino che stiamo davvero invecchiando.”  
“Penso che tornerò a letto per un po’,” contemplò Max. “Comunque, non abbiamo molto in programma per oggi. Domani è il grande giorno, è una buona scusa per passare tutta la giornata a letto.”  
“Io penso mi unirò alla folla della piscina, se sono ancora tutti lì.” Svuotò la tazza prima di metterla nel lavandino. “Ma trascorrere una giornata rilassante non sembra una cattiva idea.”  
Max gli fece l’occhiolino e lasciò la cucina, a piedi nudi. Harry lo guardò tornare in camera sua e di Eleanor e poi andò di sopra a mettersi il costume. Glieli aveva scelti Louis per il loro viaggio al mare dopo il Festival di Leeds. Erano gialli e più corti del necessario. Ma dal momento che al castano piacevano molto e soprattutto gli piaceva come gli stavano, però, aveva finito per comprarli. O forse lo aveva fatto proprio Louis, non riusciva a ricordare.  
Quando entrò nel seminterrato, sentì della musica e voci forti. Louis aveva Mallory sulle spalle e Kian aveva Lottie sulle sue. Niall stava attaccando Louis e Liam stava appena emergendo dall’acqua, ridendo rumorosamente. Barbara era dietro a Kian, apparentemente doveva afferrare Lottie da un momento all’altro. Eleanor e Zayn giacevano sulle barelle, osservando il caos attorno a loro.  
“Ti ho preso!” Gridò Barbara, trascinando giù Lottie ed entrambe andarono sott’acqua. Dopo poco tornarono su, tossendo e ridendo allo stesso tempo.  
Mallory esultò sulle spalle dello zio, le mani alzate. Il riccio non poté evitare il sorriso sul suo volto quando Niall e Liam attaccarono Louis nello stesso momento, gettando Mallory dalle sue spalle e nell’acqua. Lei urlò, ma era una di quelle urla che i bambini rilasciando quando sono eccitati. L’aveva sentito un milione di volte.  
“Harry!” Gridò Niall quando lo vide. “Non stare lì! Vieni dentro!”  
Poggiò quindi l’asciugamano su uno dei lettini e fece una breve corsa verso la piscina, buttandosi nell’acqua. Quando emerse, vide Niall che rideva istericamente e Mallory che veniva verso di lui. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, scalciando i piedi. Harry la tirò più vicino, la sua pelle calda contro la sua nell’acqua fresca.  
“Ho battuto la mamma!” Esclamò, con gli occhi lucenti. “È caduta dalle spalle di papà prima che io cadessi da quelle di zio Louis.”  
“E la mamma vuole vendetta?” Chiese lui, sistemandole la frangia che si era attaccata alla fronte.  
“Adesso faccio parte di una squadra con papà,” spiegò Mallory. “E la mamma è in una squadra con Liam. E Niall con lo zio Louis.”  
Harry si guardò intorno nella piscina, sorridendo a Barbara. “Sembra che noi due saremo una squadra, allora?”  
Barbara nuotò verso di lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Farai meglio a vincere con me. Niall non mi lascerà vivere se mi batte.”  
“Hai il miglior partner,” promise.  
Aiutò Barbara a mettersi sulle sue spalle, tenendole le cosce mentre si girava per stare in cerchio con gli altri. I suoi occhi catturarono quelli di Louis e il sorrisetto che ricevette gli sembrò così familiare che non poté fare a meno di sorridere di rimando.  
Non avrebbe perso questa sfida.  
Abbassandosi sott’acqua, lasciò che Barbara si adattasse sulle sue spalle e quando tornò su, la lotta era già iniziata. Mallory stava raggiungendo Louis e Liam era così vicino a lui che i loro nasi quasi si toccavano. Barbara e Lottie si stavano spingendo a vicenda, così Harry si aggrappò alle cosce di Barbara per tenerla ferma sulle sue spalle. Niall stava ridendo istericamente.  
Lottie cadde per prima e mentre Barbara esultava, Harry vide Louis che sollevava Mallory dalle spalle di Kian. Lei strillò di gioia e il castano si gettò in acqua insieme a lei.  
“Vincitori!” Dichiarò Barbara, e Harry si abbassò di nuovo in modo che potesse scendere dalle sue spalle. “Harry e io siamo i vincitori!”  
“Kian, dobbiamo batterli,” disse Niall, nuotando verso Kian.  
Barbara stava già salendo sulle spalle di Lottie. “Sfida accettata,” dichiarò con gioia negli occhi.  
“Vieni su, tesoro,” disse Liam, sollevando Mallory sulle spalle. “Mostriamo loro cos’è un vero combattente.”  
Harry si guardò intorno, trovando Louis che già lo stava osservando. Sapeva che stava arrossendo, anche se cercava di non farlo.  
“Zio Louis, presto!” Chiese Mallory. “Sei in squadra con lo zio Harry.”  
Harry voltò la testa, sbattendo le palpebre verso Mallory. Non erano sempre stati una squadra, loro due? La squadra migliore?  
“Zio Harry!” Mallory adesso sembrava impaziente. “Dai!”  
“Modera i toni, Mal,” la avvertì Lottie.  
Il riccio lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata a Louis, poi si chinò per lasciarlo salire sulle sue spalle. Le sue mani erano calde, le dita salde sulla sua pelle. Per un momento, Harry esitò, poi alzò le mani per toccare le cosce del castano.  
“Pronti?” Disse Kian. “Via!”  
Accerchiarono tutti Niall, attaccandolo da ogni lato. Lui gridò, ma non ebbe alcuna possibilità dal momento che lui e Kian si piegarono alla forza di tutti e furono sommersi. Liam tenne stretta Mallory, il che rendeva impossibile liberarla dalla sua presa. Lei tirò il braccio di Louis, abbastanza da fargli perdere l’equilibrio.  
Harry alzò le mani, sostenendo Louis e aiutandolo a restare fermo. In cambio, il giovane spinse i piedi dietro la schiena del riccio, i polpacci sotto le sue ascelle. Così, attaccarono Barbara e con un po’ di aiuto da parte di Niall, che le tirò il costume da dietro, riuscirono a farla cadere.  
“È rimasta solo la piccola,” annunciò Louis. “Facile.”  
“Stai parlando di te stesso?” Chiese Liam, sorridendo.  
“Oh, chiudi il becco, Liam,” ringhiò Louis. “Haz e io vinceremo.”  
Il battito del cuore del giovane saltò, le sue dita premettero delicatamente la coscia di Louis. In cambio, il castano passò una mano tra i suoi riccioli bagnati, le dita che si aggrovigliavano nel disordine.  
“Non hai possibilità,” li avvertì Mallory. “Liam è il più forte.”  
“Più forte di zio Harry?” Chiese Louis. “Non credo.”  
“Non lo lascerò andare,” lo interruppe Harry. “Non importa cosa succederà.”  
Mallory attaccò Louis con un grido, le mani protese. Louis iniziò a spingere, le sue gambe premute contro il petto di Harry. Liam rise, le sue dita si chiusero quasi tutte intorno alle cosce di Mallory. Il riccio poteva sentire i muscoli delle cosce di Louis lavorare sotto i suoi palmi.  
Il maggiore subì un colpo da Mallory, quasi cadendo, ma lui riuscì a tirarlo indietro. E così facendo, il castano riuscì a sfruttare il momento e a trascinare Mallory via dalle spalle Liam. Lei cadde in acqua con un urlo e Liam rimase senza fiato per la sorpresa.  
Louis applaudì, piegandosi in avanti per scompigliare i capelli di Harry e premere un bacio deciso sulla sua testa. Mallory li raggiunse e gli fece il solletico, facendogli finalmente lasciare andare Louis. Lui ridacchiò, cercando di afferrare le piccole dita veloci della bambina. Il castano scivolò giù dalle sue spalle, ma rimase premuto contro la sua schiena, il suo petto caldo contro la sua pelle fresca.  
Mallory venne poi distratta da Kian, lasciando il loro fianco, così Harry si voltò verso Louis, guardando il sorriso gentile sulle sue labbra.  
“Quindi non mi lascerai andare, eh?” Chiese il maggiore tranquillamente.  
“Non potrei nemmeno se ci provassi,” mormorò in risposta.  
Qualcuno alzò il volume della musica e Liam iniziò a cantare insieme alla canzone di Justin Bieber. Niall si è unì a lui, imitando la chitarra. Il sorriso di Louis divenne ancora più affettuoso e alzò le braccia per avvolgerle pigramente intorno al suo collo. Non disse niente, si limitò a giocare con le punte dei suoi capelli.  
“Allora cosa farai?” Chiese il giovane, incastrando i loro occhi.  
“Terrò duro,” rispose subito Harry. “Terrò sempre duro.”  
Fu scosso dal momento quando la musica cambiò, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del maggiore per individuare Lottie. Gli fece l’occhiolino, un sorriso stampato sul viso. Anche Harry sorrise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando guardò di nuovo Louis.  
Nessuno dei due disse una parola, ma lui ricordò ogni singolo secondo di quando avevano ballato per la prima volta su questa canzone. Aveva solo bisogno di uno sguardo, uno semplice sguardo, per sapere che anche Louis se ne ricordava.  
 _Uno sguardo e la valanga cade,_ pensò, tutti i suoi sentimenti per Louis scorrevano caldi e turbinavano nelle sue vene. Gli sarebbe bastato solo uno sguardo per capire che ognuno di quei sentimenti era amore.  
“Andiamo a fare colazione!” Qualcuno gridò.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, come se si stesse svegliando da un sogno, e si guardò intorno, solo per scoprire che lui e Louis erano gli unici rimasti nella piscina. Il castano lo lasciò andare, facendo un passo indietro. D’istinto, lui allungò la mano per intrecciare le loro dita.  
“Zio Harry, puoi acconciarmi i capelli?” Chiese Mallory dal bordo della piscina. “La mamma ha detto che se intrecci i miei, lei intreccia i tuoi e poi stasera avremo dei bei riccioli.”  
“Certo,” concordò Harry. “Mi piacerebbe.”  
“Okay, uscite dalla piscina adesso,” annunciò Niall, sollevando Mallory per farle un giro sulle spalle. “Max ha preparato la colazione.”  
Lasciarono la piscina, Harry alle spalle di Louis. Quando salirono le scale, il riccio tenne stretta la mano del maggiore.  
  
+++  
  
“Dovremmo aggiungere un po’ di panna?” Chiese Liam, mescolando la carne macinata.  
Harry prese un cucchiaio per provare la salsa, annuendo. “Un trattino, sì.”  
Liam seguì le sue istruzioni, versandovi altra panna. Stava canticchiando una canzone alla radio e anche lui si ritrovò a canticchiare, dopo un po’.  
“Cosa faremo domani?” Rifletté. “Quando le ragazze andranno via per il loro viaggio alla spa?”  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle. “Potremmo andare in città e poi andare a prenderle?”  
“Io avevo pensato a un torneo Fifa,” suggerì Zayn, entrando. Si avvicinò a Liam per baciarlo sulla guancia.  
Harry si voltò e vide Louis che seguiva Zayn in cucina.  
“Dobbiamo essere ben riposati per la grande festa,” concordò Louis. “Quindi sarebbe meglio trascorrere una giornata relax.”  
“Mallory resta qui o va con le ragazze?” Chiese Liam.  
“Andrà con loro,” rispose il castano, avvicinandosi a Harry per dare un’occhiata alla pentola. “Chili con carne?”  
Il riccio annuì, spostandosi di lato in modo che Louis potesse dare un’occhiata migliore e tese il cucchiaio verso di lui. Sobbalzò leggermente quando Louis chiuse il divario tra loro, una mano che si fermò sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Tuttavia, impiegò solo un secondo per sciogliersi al tocco.  
Harry aveva fatto un altro corso per principianti con Mallory quel giorno. Ma per tutto il tempo, lui e Louis erano stati molti vicini ed il maggiore era stato stranamente accomodante con lui. Allungava spesso le mani per accarezzarlo, avvicinandosi ogni volta sempre di più. C’erano anche piccoli tocchi, quelli che erano soliti condividere quando stavano ancora insieme, solo brevi rassicurazioni per far capire all’altro che erano al sicuro, che c’erano l’uno per l’altro.  
Sentirli di nuovo era bello.  
Sorridendo, Louis prese il cucchiaio e provò il peperoncino. “Hm, buono,” giudicò. “Il peperone rosso è davvero perfetto.”  
“Grazie,” disse Harry, rimettendo il coperchio sulla pentola. “Dovrà cuocere ancora un po’.”  
“Andiamo ad apparecchiare la tavola,” si offrì Zayn.  
“Perfetto.” Liam girò la testa per premere un breve bacio sulle labbra di Zayn prima di riempire un’altra pentola di riso.  
Zayn e Louis lasciarono la stanza, lasciando Liam e Harry in un confortevole silenzio ancora una volta.  
“Allora,” disse poi l’amico, senza alzare lo sguardo da dove stava tagliando qualche altro peperone rosso. “Tu e Louis siete tornati insieme?”  
Harry si bloccò, sentendo un rossore insinuarsi sulle sue guance. “No?”  
“Beh, allora considera queste parole come un piccolo suggerimento,” affermò Liam, posando il coltello e voltandosi verso di lui. “Se non siete tornati di nuovo insieme, probabilmente dovreste stare attenti a come vi comportate l’uno con l’altro.”  
“Siamo solo…” Harry scrollò le spalle, incerto su come spiegarsi.  
“Ancora innamorati?” Mormorò Liam. “È abbastanza ovvio, sì.”  
Il giovane si morse il labbro, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. “Non ho mai smesso di amarlo.”  
L’amico sorrise dolcemente, inclinando la testa. “Lo so, Harry. E, scusa se te lo chiedo, ma- perché?”  
“Perché cosa?” Chiede il riccio, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Se lo ami, perché hai deciso di rinunciare a lui?”  
Deglutendo a fatica, distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Liam. “Non possiamo essere come te e Zayn, Liam.”  
Il giovane annuì. “No, non puoi. E non puoi essere come Eleanor e Max, o qualsiasi altra coppia che vive contro il sistema, perché siete semplicemente voi, e non ho mai visto un amore come il vostro. E voi due avete davvero una possibilità, Harry. Lo sai?”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte, guardando di nuovo Liam. “Abbiamo meno possibilità di voi ragazzi.”  
“Niente affatto,” ribatté Liam. “Harry, voi ragazzi avete un caso solido. Le vostre date erano a un giorno di distanza e vi siete incontrati a mezzanotte.”  
“Hanno detto che non aveva importanza.”  
“Invece ha molta importanza,” protestò Liam, facendo un passo avanti verso di lui. “E tu continui a vedere lo status di celebrità di Louis come uno svantaggio.”  
“Lo è. Non possiamo mantenere un profilo basso come fate voi ragazzi,” fece notare Harry. Non aveva idea di dove stesse andando a parare Liam.  
Scuotendo la testa, Liam prese una delle mani di Harry tra le sue. “Harry, Niall e io possiamo creare un caso. Considerando tutte le circostanze, voi due potreste benissimo essere anime gemelle. Eleanor testimonierebbe anche a vostro favore. E se rendessimo pubblica la storia…”  
“Rendere pubblica?” Ripeté il riccio, fissando l’amico a bocca aperta.  
“Guadagnereste totalmente un sacco di punti ed il pubblico di sicuro amerebbe la vostra storia. La gente lo enfatizzerebbe, Harry. È lo scandalo perfetto, che farà sembrare te e Louis le vittime. La tragica storia d’amore.”  
“Non è una storia tragica, Liam,” gli fece notare lui. “È la mia dannata realtà.”  
“Sì, e potremmo usarla molto bene in tribunale.”  
“In tribunale?” Harry si tirò indietro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Vuoi portarlo in tribunale?”  
“Beh, se vogliamo che tu e Louis siate la prima coppia a ottenere un cambiamento legale di anime gemelle, dovremmo andare in tribunale, sì.” Liam si strinse nelle spalle, e sembrava che avesse perfettamente senso per lui.  
Non aveva affatto senso. “Nessuno potrebbe mai ottenere la modifica legale delle anime gemelle.”  
“Perché nessuno aveva motivi così validi per costruire un caso come il vostro,” Liam batté un dito contro il suo petto. “Potreste fare la storia.”  
Harry riuscì semplicemente a fissarlo.  
“E,” aggiunse Liam, alzando le spalle con un sorriso imbarazzato, “aprireste una porta per persone come noi.”  
Era... davvero sensato. Il cuore del riccio cadde e rilasciò un respiro tremante. Se davvero il piano di Liam funzionasse, otterrebbero tutto ciò che desiderano. Avrebbe avuto Louis, e sarebbero stati legalmente riconosciuti come anime gemelle, gli sarebbe stato permesso di sposarsi e adottare bambini. Gli sarebbe consentito di essere la famiglia che hanno sempre voluto essere.  
“E se non fosse così?” Mormorò, guardando Liam negli occhi. “E se non funziona?”  
L’amico sospirò, scrollando una spalla. “Non lo so, Harry. Non lo sapremo mai a meno che tu non combatta per questo, vero?”  
Harry aprì la bocca, ma non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire. La sua mente era vuota, il suo cuore pesante e il suo sangue troppo caldo. Rabbrividì, premendo le labbra insieme.  
“Dì solo una parola, Harry, e Niall e io faremo tutto il possibile,” promise Liam. “Resteremo accanto a voi due in ogni fase del percorso.”  
Al posto di una risposta, Harry si fece avanti e strinse Liam in un abbraccio. Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come prendere una decisione del genere sul momento, ma sapeva che il sostegno di Liam significava più di ogni dubbio che lui avrebbe mai potuto avere.  
“Ehi,” disse Eleanor dalla porta, aggrottando leggermente la fronte. “Sono già tutti a tavola. Siete pronti ragazzi?”  
Liam diede una pacca sulla schiena di Harry quando si ritrasse. “Potresti aiutarci a portare tutto dentro.”  
Eleanor sorrise dolcemente, annuendo. Prese il pane e due ciotole con la panna acida. “Sbrigatevi, stiamo morendo di fame.”  
Nella sala da pranzo, tutti erano già seduti, rumorose chiacchiere riempivano la stanza. Mentre Lottie riempiva i piatti di tutti, Harry si sedette di fronte a Louis, lanciandogli uno sguardo lungo e curioso. Si chiese se Liam avesse parlato di questo anche con lui, se il maggiore fosse a conoscenza di quelle possibilità. Avrebbe corso il rischio?  
Quando il piede del castano sbatté contro il suo, il riccio lo intrappolò tra i suoi. Louis gli sorrise mentre aggiungeva la panna acida al suo Chili. Gli fece l’occhiolino e poi fu distratto da Mallory che gli prese la mano, inspirando forte e lamentandosi che il cibo era troppo piccante. Louis rise, con gli occhi arricciati, e il suono era così familiare e contagioso.  
Harry si chiese quali ragioni avesse per non combattere.  
  
+++  
  
Aveva nevicato tutto il giorno.  
Louis guardò fuori dalla finestra, osservando la neve cadere da un cielo grigio sulle montagne bianche. Quei fiocchetti bianchi non si erano fermati neanche un po’. Tutte le ragazze erano uscite di casa dopo colazione per andare in una spa in città. Gli altri erano rimasti a casa, a giocare con l’X Box.  
Sfortunatamente, al gioco di corse automobilistiche a cui stavano giocando in quel momento faceva praticamente schifo. Harry invece era sorprendentemente bravo, la lingua infilata all’angolo della bocca e le sopracciglia aggrottate per la concentrazione. Niall non era poi così male, e in una squadra quei due erano imbattibili.  
Guardò verso il divano, osservando Harry e Max lottare per il titolo. Entrambi avevano fatto i migliori tempi nelle gare precedenti, quindi ora erano uno contro l’altro. Harry sembrava determinato a vincere.  
La notte scorsa il riccio non aveva dormito bene.  
Qualcosa lo aveva tenuto sveglio, anche se non era sicuro di cosa. Louis si era svegliato diverse volte, e sempre perché Harry era irrequieto accanto a lui, le mani che vagavano senza meta sulla sua pelle. Come se cercasse di trovare un punto a cui aggrapparsi, ma niente gli era sembrato giusto. Lui non aveva detto una parola, si era soltanto voltato verso di lui, lasciando che il più piccolo si rannicchiasse contro il suo corpo.  
Avrebbe voluto avere un’idea di cosa stava succedendo nella mente di Harry. In quel momento, Louis non poteva dirlo.  
“Sono quasi le quattro,” fece notare Niall. “Dovremmo andare in città se vogliamo andare a prendere le ragazze.”  
In quel momento Harry alzò le mani, urlando. “Ho vinto!”  
Max fece una smorfia, ma poi sospirò, tendendo la mano al riccio. “Suppongo di sì.”  
“Sono il migliore,” esclamò Harry, alzandosi dal pavimento e trascinando Max con sé. Iniziò a mettere in scena alcuni passi di danza ridicoli che fecero ridere tutti gli altri.  
“Okay, vado a cambiarmi,” annunciò Zayn, ridendo verso il riccio.  
“Partiamo tra trena minuti?” Chiese Liam, guardandosi intorno.  
Louis annuì. “Va bene.”  
Lasciarono la stanza, chiacchierando e ridendo, lasciando lui ed Harry soli nella grande sala giochi.  
Il giovane si lasciò cadere sul divano, allungando i suoi lunghi arti. “Sono stanco,” mormorò con gli occhi chiusi.  
Louis si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, incrociando le braccia. “Beh, non hai dormito molto, vero?”  
Harry girò la testa di lato in modo da poterlo guardare. “Avevo molte cose tra la testa.”  
“E?” Disse, volendo sapere. “Sei arrivato ad una conclusione?”  
Il riccio guardò il soffitto. “Mi stavo chiedendo,” disse poi, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. “Cosa succederà quando torneremo a casa?”  
Louis aspettò, pensando che Harry volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma quello fu tutto ciò che disse. Con attenzione, rispose “Cosa vuoi che accada?”  
“Voglio stare con te,” disse il giovane, suonando deciso. “Non voglio tornare a com’era prima.”  
Il cuore del castano iniziò a battere più forte, più veloce. “E pensi di essere pronto a fare quel passo?”  
Harry si morse il labbro. “Non ne sono sicuro,” ammise, voltando di nuovo la testa, i suoi occhi si posarono immediatamente su quelli azzurri del maggiore. “Voglio farlo, Lou.”  
“Ma?” Louis chiese tranquillamente.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry tese la mano, come ad esortarlo a raggiungerlo. Senza esitazione, il castano si avvicinò al divano, lasciando che il riccio lo tirasse contro di lui e quindi scivolò sul suo petto, le gambe che si incastrarono tra quelle del giovane. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry, lasciando che le sue braccia si avvolgessero intorno a lui.  
“E se tutto andasse storto?” Chiese Harry, la voce appena più di un sussurro.  
I giochi e le risate di pochi minuti prima sembravano ormai lontani chilometri. Louis allargò le dita sul petto di Harry, sentendo il suo cuore battere costantemente ma rapido sotto il suo palmo.  
“Non lo so,” rispose sinceramente. “Dipende da cosa vuoi fare in primo luogo.”  
“Combattere,” disse subito il riccio. “Ma temo di essere troppo debole.”  
Lui annuì. Conosceva quella sensazione. “Penso,” disse lentamente, rigirando le parole nella sua testa. “Penso di essere più forte quando sono con te.”  
Harry gli baciò la fronte, le labbra indugiarono su quel punto per un po’. “Pensi che potremmo essere abbastanza?”  
“Sì,” mormorò il castano, annuendo. “Penso che potremmo essere abbastanza.”  
Harry si zittì a quelle parole, il suo battito cardiaco rallentò di nuovo. Le sue mani smisero di accarezzare la sua schiena, appoggiandosi invece sulla sua vita. Il suo respiro si stabilizzò e Louis sorrise tra sé, ascoltando il riccio addormentarsi piano sotto di lui.  
Non sapeva per quanto tempo fossero rimasti così, ma quando Niall entrò più tardi, Harry non si svegliò di soprassalto.  
“Eccovi,” disse Niall, aggrottando la fronte. “Cosa state facendo?”  
“Harry si è addormentato,” sottolineò Louis, mantenendo la voce bassa.  
“Dobbiamo andare,” sussurrò Niall. “Tutti vi stanno aspettando.”  
Louis contemplò la situazione per un secondo. “Ragazzi, andate senza di noi,” decise. “Harry non ha dormito molto la scorsa notte. Voglio che si riposi.”  
“Rimani anche tu?” Chiese Niall.  
“Non vorrei che si svegliasse da solo, scoprendo di essere stato lasciato qui,” accarezzò gentilmente il petto del ragazzo.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Niall tornò alla porta. “Voi due siete senza speranza. Quando sistemerete le cose e tornerete insieme?”  
Non aspettò una risposta, si limitò a chiudere silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé. Louis sorrise, avvicinando il viso al collo di Harry. I riccioli gli solleticavano le guance, il respiro del giovane gli aleggiava sulla tempia. Non si sentiva così tranquillo e al sicuro da molto tempo, quindi chiuse gli occhi.  
Si svegliò di nuovo quando il cellulare di Harry iniziò a suonare, vibrando nella sua tasca. Il riccio si mosse sotto di lui, le mani che si allontanarono dalla sua schiena. Si dimenò per tirare fuori il cellulare e la sua voce era roca quando gli rispose.  
“Pronto?”  
Louis decise di lasciare gli occhi chiusi, annusando il collo di Harry.  
“Che cosa?” Harry sembrava preoccupato. “È impossibile.”  
Accigliato, il castano sbatté le palpebre verso il giovane.  
All’improvviso, Harry si mise a sedere, trascinando Louis con sé. “Una tempesta di neve?”  
Il castano inarcò le sopracciglia, voltandosi immediatamente a guardare la finestra. Era vero. Fuori c’era un temporale e la neve era così fitta, tutto quello che poteva vedere era un muro bianco.  
“No, non fare nulla di pericoloso,” disse Harry al telefono. “Stiamo bene qui.”  
Louis aspettò che il riccio riattaccasse. “Cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Era Zayn,” spiegò. “Sono bloccati in città a causa di una tempesta di neve.”  
Si alzarono dal divano, dirigendosi verso la finestra. Non c’era molto da vedere, solo neve grigia e spessa che turbinava davanti al vetro. Il castano non riusciva nemmeno a distinguere gli alberi dietro la casa.  
“Non torneranno per stasera?” Disse quindi.  
“No,” confermò Harry. “Non c’è nessun autobus ed è troppo pericoloso prendere la macchina.”  
“Hanno trovato un posto dove andare?”  
“La spa fa parte di un hotel, quindi sono andati al ristorante e per il momento resteranno lì. Ci sono parecchi turisti bloccati lì,” Harry scrollò le spalle, voltando le spalle alla finestra. “Possono restare lì finché non si schiarisce.”  
“Spero presto,” mormorò Louis.  
“Sembra che sia andata anche via la corrente,” commentò Harry dalla porta.  
Il castano sospirò, tirando fuori il cellulare per controllare l’ora. Erano appena le cinque. “Accenderò il fuoco in alcune stanze per mantenere la casa calda.”  
“Io controllerò cosa possiamo mangiare per cena,” disse Harry, lasciando la stanza.  
Restando lì, inizio a ripulire prima quella stanza, accumulando giochi accanto all’enorme TV. Mise via la X-Box e portò i piatti e i bicchieri vuoti in cucina.  
“Trovato qualcosa?” Chiese quando vide Harry che ispezionava il frigorifero.  
“Ho alcune idee,” rifletté il giovane, senza voltarsi.  
Louis lasciò i piatti sporchi nel lavandino e andò in soggiorno. Accese un fuoco, aspettando che bruciasse, poi andò di sopra per accendere un fuoco nella loro stanza, in quella di Kian e Lottie e di Niall e Barbara. Tornato al piano di sotto, accese dei fuochi anche nelle stanze delle altre due coppie, lasciando le porte aperte, in modo che il calore potesse aleggiare in tutta la casa.  
Nella stanza di Liam e Zayn, vide il portatile di Liam sul tavolo, attaccato al caricatore. Probabilmente era completamente carico, il che dovrebbe essere sufficiente per guardare un film. Se lo mise sotto il braccio e lasciò la stanza per cercare Harry.  
“Liam ha caricato il suo laptop, quindi potremmo guardare un film, se vuoi?” Chiese entrando in cucina.  
Il riccio annuì, disponendo pane e salse su un piatto. “Non è niente di speciale, ma dovrebbe andare.”  
Si sedettero sul divano del soggiorno e Harry tenne in equilibrio il piatto sulle ginocchia. Louis accese il laptop, avviando uno dei film Marvel che Liam aveva salvato lì. Decisero di guardare Thor perché sapeva che a Harry piaceva di più quello.  
“Non è così che immaginavo andasse la vigilia di Capodanno,” commentò il riccio quando il film iniziò e Louis prese un pezzo di pane.  
“Sono contento di non essere andato con gli altri,” disse invece lui, senza guardare Harry. “Non vorrei essere lì, sapendo che sei qui da solo.”  
Per un momento, il giovane rimase in silenzio. Poi si chinò e baciò la sua guancia, indugiando per alcuni secondi. “Sono felice di poterlo passare con te, nonostante tutto.”  
Louis appoggiò la mano sulla coscia di Harry, stringendola delicatamente. Aveva promesso di baciare il riccio a mezzanotte e aveva intenzione di mantenere quella promessa. Vide che nemmeno lui se ne era dimenticato, quando girò la testa per guardarlo. Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre lentamente, gli occhi verdi che saettavano sulle sue labbra.  
Louis lasciò scorrere la mano più in alto, le dita che accarezzavano la cucitura dei jeans di Harry. Con un leggero sussulto, il riccio si avvicinò, le sue palpebre si abbassarono e le labbra si aprirono. Rimasero così, le facce vicine, il respiro trattenuto e l’aria tra loro densa di tensione.  
Con un brusco sobbalzo, il castano si tirò indietro, ritirando la mano dalla coscia di Harry, il palmo che formicolava per il calore.  
“Scusa,” borbottò Harry, spostandosi per lasciare un po’ più di spazio tra di loro.  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata, percepì il rossore sulle guance del più piccolo, gli occhi vitrei e la tensione nelle sue spalle. Senza pensarci due volte, lo tirò di nuovo vicino, incapace di sopportare di vederlo così.  
“Solo uno,” mormorò, premendo le labbra sotto la mascella di Harry. “Solo questo.”  
Harry sospirò in accordo, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro di lui. “Uno va bene.”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis si lasciò andare. Fece schizzare fuori la lingua, leccando sotto l’orecchio del giovane, le sue mani tirarono cautamente indietro i suoi capelli. Chiuse le labbra sul punto, succhiando dolcemente.  
Harry gemette piano e lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro, le dita che affondavano nelle spalle di Louis. “Lou.”  
Louis usò i denti, rosicchiando il segno. Teneva Harry per la vita, aiutandolo ad arrampicarsi sul suo corpo. Con le ginocchia appoggiate accanto ai suoi fianchi, il riccio torreggiava sopra di lui, le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.  
“Uno,” ripeté il castano alzando le mani, facendole scorrere con attenzione sotto il maglione del più piccolo.  
Harry annuì, come se avesse capito che tutto ciò di cui Louis aveva bisogno era un tocco. Il castano lasciò che i suoi polpastrelli ricordassero la sensazione di avere la pelle del riccio sotto di essi. Solo per un singolo, breve momento. Rabbrividì quando sfiorò l’osso dell’anca di Harry con il pollice.  
“Solo una volta,” mormorò Louis quando Harry gli prese la mascella, le dita che scivolavano dolcemente nei suoi capelli.  
“Una volta cosa?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Questo,” mormorò Louis quando fece scivolare la mano, le dita che sfioravano il capezzolo del giovane. Harry gemette, sia per la sorpresa che per il piacere, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Ripeté la mossa, facendo rotolare la punta del dito sulla pelle sensibile.  
La testa del ragazzo cadde in avanti e lasciò scivolare le mani sul petto del maggiore, prima di appoggiarle sul suo addome. “Una volta?”  
Louis non aveva idea di cosa stesse per fare Harry, ma annuì lo stesso.  
Con un movimento rapido, il riccio tirò su il maglione di Louis e lo fece scivolare sopra la sua testa. Non esitò nemmeno un secondo prima di attaccare le sue labbra alle clavicole del giovane, facendolo dimenare per la sensazione. Louis si inarcò dal divano, le mani che scivolarono di nuovo sotto il maglione di Harry per tirarlo più giù. Harry ansimò, le labbra che vagarono ulteriormente, lasciando dietro di sé una scia calda e umida. Il castano non poteva pensare, non poteva fare altro che reagire, perché il suo corpo reagiva in quel modo solo grazie ad Harry.  
“Okay,” sussurrò, cercando di pensare con lucidità quando il riccio mosse i fianchi, il suo inguine che scivolò piano contro quello di Louis. “Una volta.”  
Harry si fermò, tirandosi indietro, cercando il suo viso. Era assolutamente mozzafiato, con gli occhi verdissimi pieni di lussuria e le labbra gonfie, un rossore alto sulle guance.  
“Voglio solo toccare le rondini,” sussurrò Louis, sistemando i capelli dietro l’orecchio di Harry. “Una volta.”  
Harry si sedette e si sfilò il maglione sopra la testa, lasciandolo cadere con noncuranza sul pavimento. Teneva gli occhi su di lui, le mani ancora lungo i fianchi. Il castano alzò una mano, sfiorando il tatuaggio con le dita e chiudendo gli occhi. Gli era mancato; più di quanto avesse immaginato. La pelle liscia e le linee ruvide, che si adattano così perfettamente alle ossa del collo del ragazzo.  
“Un bacio?” Disse poi.  
Harry non rispose nemmeno. Avvicinò Louis a sé e lasciò che chiudesse le labbra sulla rondine sinistra. Il respiro del maggiore tremò contro la pelle del riccio e quindi chiuse gli occhi, inclinò la testa e iniziò a lavorare con la bocca sulle ali disegnate delicatamente. Harry teneva la mano sulla sua nuca, le unghie che graffiavano su e giù, mentre piccoli rumori di piacere uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
In sottofondo, la musica e le voci del film stavano suonando e, come se il più piccolo avesse letto la sua mente, allungò una mano dietro di sé e chiuse il laptop. I rumori si spensero dopo un momento, e tutto ciò che restava loro era il crepitio del fuoco e il suono umido delle labbra di Louis che succhiavano segni nella pelle di Harry.  
“Una volta,” mormorò di nuovo il maggiore quando si tirò indietro, cercando di convincersi che aveva solo bisogno di un altro tocco e che finalmente sarebbe stato soddisfatto.  
Il riccio annuì, leccandosi le labbra.  
Con una lentezza spaventosa, fece scorrere la punta delle dita dal tatuaggio di Harry al suo stomaco. Passò il pollice sulla sottile peluria sotto l’ombelico di aprirgli i jeans. Harry continuò a guardarlo, nessun segno di resistenza nei suoi occhi annebbiati.  
Louis appoggiò una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del giovane, tirandolo più vicino, mentre l’altra scivolò nella parte anteriore dei suoi pantaloni, toccandolo attraverso il materiale sottile dei suoi slip. Era già grosso, mezzo duro, e si contorse al suo tocco. Il castano si morse il labbro, guardando gli occhi del più piccolo chiudersi e le anche che roteavano nel suo palmo.  
“Solo un altro,” promise, sapendo che ormai stava solo cercando di convincersi che poteva ancora smettere. La sua testa era annebbiata, completamente annebbiata dal desiderio di toccare Harry e portarlo oltre il limite.  
“Ancora uno,” concordò il riccio, la voce ansimante.  
Era come se una scintilla di fuoco fosse scattata su di loro, incendiandoli. Una lucciola smarrita che stava per bruciare tutto. Louis poteva sentire il calore dentro il proprio petto, sulla pelle di Harry, nell’aria della stanza.  
Capovolse le loro posizioni, spingendo Harry sul divano e scivolando su di lui. Tolse la mano dai pantaloni del riccio per abbassare i jeans e le mutande in una volta. Harry giaceva completamente immobile, aspettando solo quello che stava per fare, completamente arrendevole a qualunque cosa avesse ottenuto.  
Con un’ultima occhiata al suo viso, Louis si accovacciò e baciò la punta del membro del ragazzo. Non era del tutto duro, ma aveva un sapore salato e leggermente amaro e si contorse di nuovo sotto le sue attenzioni.  
Uno, Louis ricordò, solo uno, prima di arricciare le dita attorno alla base dell’erezione di Harry e di far scivolare le labbra sopra la punta. Harry miagolò, le mani in cerca di appiglio, così Louis tese una mano affinché il riccio intrecciasse le loro dita.  
Succhiò Harry fino a farlo diventare duro, con la lingua che lambiva il liquido pre-seminale e scivolava contro la vena pulsante nella parte inferiore. Il giovane si dimenò sotto di lui, incapace di stare fermo, i fianchi che si sollevavano ogni tanto.  
Con un suono sibilante, Louis staccò la bocca dal cazzo di Harry per guardarlo. “Una volta?”  
Harry lo fissò con occhi vitrei, una mano sepolta nei suoi capelli, arrossata fino al petto. “Una.”  
Il castano non sapeva nemmeno cosa stava chiedendo. Un altro tocco? Un altro assaggio del membro del riccio? Un orgasmo? Guardò di nuovo Harry e decise per quest’ultimo.  
Lo prese di nuovo in bocca, le labbra che scivolavano sul suo cazzo, portandolo in profondità. Harry si inarcò dal divano e le sue dita stavano stringendo quelle del maggiore così forte che Louis non era sicuro che ci fosse ancora del sangue che circolava in esse. Si allontanò un po’, prestando particolare attenzione alla punta, stuzzicandola finché non gocciolò fuori altro liquido perlaceo.  
“Uno, Lou,” ripeté Harry, ansimando, con i fianchi che ruotavano. “Solo uno. Per favore, io-”  
Louis smise di stuzzicarlo, succhiando di nuovo. La punta del membro del riccio gli colpì la gola e sentì le lacrime agli occhi. Li chiuse e deglutì intorno all’erezione di Harry, mormorando di incoraggiamento quando quest’ultimo gemette, afferrando con la mano i suoi capelli. I suoi jeans diventavano dolorosamente stretti ad ogni secondo che passava, il suo cazzo reagiva a ogni movimento e ogni rumore che Harry faceva.  
Dopo pochi minuti, il membro del giovane palpitò, pulsando nella bocca di Louis prima che si riversasse lungo la sua gola. Il castano si tirò indietro abbastanza da deglutire, lasciando che Harry cavalcasse il suo orgasmo con piccoli gemiti.  
In seguito succhiò ancora, leccando finché Harry non sibilò e crollò di nuovo sul divano, cercando di riprendere fiato. Louis lasciò che il suo membro gli scivolasse fuori dalla bocca e strisciò su, riportando la sua attenzione sulle rondini.  
Le mani del riccio scivolarono di nuovo tra i capelli di Louis, sfregando delicatamente il cuoio capelluto e la sua voce era roca quando disse “Anche tu.” Li rigirò e appoggiò la mano sul suo inguine. Louis reagì immediatamente, inarcandosi al tocco. “Una volta.”  
Sconfitto, si sciolse sotto il tocco del giovane, lasciò che gli togliesse i jeans e abbassasse i suoi boxer. Si sentiva come se stesse respirando correttamente per la prima volta dopo ore quando Harry gli toccò il membro duro, le dita lunghe e familiari che si arricciavano intorno a lui. La lingua di Harry leccò il suo collo, rimanendo sotto il suo orecchio per un po’, succhiando dove sapeva che il maggiore era particolarmente sensibile.  
Louis sollevò i fianchi, spingendosi nel tocco di Harry. Aveva bisogno di più, non aveva abbastanza attrito. Harry si tirò indietro abbastanza da guardare il suo viso, e poté vedere le scintille danzare nel verde degli occhi del giovane, come lucciole in gabbia in un barattolo di vetro.  
Harry interruppe il loro contatto visivo e si spostò verso il basso, baciando lo stomaco di Louis, mordicchiando il suo fianco e accarezzando pigramente il suo cazzo. Succhiò un altro segno nella pelle del castano, il pollice che strofinò il liquido pre-seminale per tutta la sua lunghezza, facilitando lo scorrimento del suo palmo.  
In modo abbastanza imbarazzante, bastò un solo tocco delle labbra di Harry, una leccata bagnata contro la punta del suo membro, e lui scoppiò, traboccando sulla mano del giovane. Il calore lo attraversò, pulsando nel suo stomaco e nelle sue vene.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Harry stava incombendo sopra di lui, leccandosi le dita. Louis lo guardò con le palpebre pesanti, cercando di riprendere fiato. Il riccio si lasciò cadere di nuovo, sospirando e strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. La sua pelle sembrava dorata alla luce del fuoco, il sottile velo di sudore rifletteva le fiamme calde. Louis fece scorrere la mano su e giù per la schiena di Harry, toccando ogni osso della sua spina dorsale.  
Il riccio respirava regolarmente, le dita che danzavano leggermente sulla pelle di Louis. Il maggiore sapeva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi e che sarebbero dovuti andare di sopra. Tuttavia, la stanza era così calda, si sentiva sazio e a suo agio, e Harry era pesante su di lui. Era il peso perfetto per coprirlo come una coperta, senza schiacciarlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo.  
Tutto questo era successo solo perché aveva pensato che baciarsi sarebbe stato un errore. Invece, li aveva portati a perdere tutto il controllo, mentendo a loro stessi con una parola. Solo una, solo una volta, una. Ogni singola cosa aveva portato a quella successiva, e aveva fatto di tutto tranne che baciare Harry.  
Con una mano, toccò il viso del giovane, spazzolando via alcune ciocche sciolte dal suo viso. “Ehi,” disse piano, aspettando che aprisse gli occhi.  
Harry lo fece, e c’erano ancora lucciole che danzavano in essi, in attesa di essere lasciate libere. “Hm?”  
“Felice anno nuovo, piccolo,” mormorò.  
“Mancano ancora poche ore,” protestò il riccio, ridendo.  
Louis gli sorrise in risposta, accarezzando piano la sua guancia. “Sembra già Capodanno, però.”  
La risata di Harry morì ed inspirò bruscamente, avvicinandosi a lui, guardandolo. Louis sostenne il suo sguardo, le dita che sfioravano ripetutamente i capelli del riccio. Si sentiva calmo e rilassato, desiderando solo una cosa in questo mondo.  
Con un respiro tremante, Louis chiuse la distanza tra di loro e premette delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo. All’inizio era solo un tocco leggero, una piccola pressione, ma poi si trasformò immediatamente in qualcosa di più. Harry piagnucolò, le mani diventavano frenetiche, correndo sul suo corpo per trovare un punto a cui aggrapparsi, il suo cuore che batteva all’impazzata contro quello del maggiore.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e prese le mani di Harry, intrecciando lentamente e delicatamente le loro dita. Il riccio sospirò, calmandosi. Si rilassò contro il suo petto e aprì la bocca perché la sua lingua incontrasse quella di Louis.  
Inspirando dal naso, Louis si tirò indietro leggermente, le loro labbra si aprirono con uno schiocco. Harry lo inseguì e Louis cedette, sprofondando in un altro bacio. Quando si tirò indietro di nuovo, il riccio era più soddisfatto, i suoi occhi appena aperti e le sue labbra di una tonalità scura di rosa. Il castano alzò le loro dita intrecciate, baciandole.  
“Buon Anno Nuovo,” mormorò il riccio, guardandolo con occhi stanchi.  
Louis lo guardò prima di rannicchiarsi, seppellendo il viso contro il suo collo. Harry lasciò andare una delle sue mani per tirarlo contro di lui, la sua pelle liscia e calda.  
Solo per un altro momento, pensò Louis e chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe lasciato le cose in questo modo per qualche minuto, poi sarebbe stato in grado di staccarsi da Harry.  
Mentre stava ancora contemplando come esattamente avrebbe dovuto farlo, si addormentò, completamente circondato da Harry; in ogni senso possibile.  
  
+++  
  
“Buongiorno, voi due-” Niall interruppe bruscamente la frase, sibilando un agitato, “Voltati, Mal!”  
Louis sbatté gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. Notò che non era coperto dal piumone. Harry giaceva per metà sopra di lui, le gambe intrecciate con le sue e la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. Erano ancora entrambi nudi.  
“Che succede, Niall?” Chiese Mallory e fu questo che spinse Louis a svegliarsi completamente.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò, cercando il piumone. Con poche difficoltà, lo spinse sui loro corpi. Con un sospiro, Harry strofinò il naso più vicino a lui, ancora non sveglio.  
“Beh, pensavamo che ci avreste accolto con la colazione,” commentò Niall mentre lasciava che Mallory si voltasse di nuovo. “E guarda invece con cosa ci avete accolto.”  
“Sveglia sveglia!” Disse Mallory, salendo sul letto.  
Harry si svegliò con un rantolo, le dita che affondavano nel fianco di Louis in riflesso. “Che c’è?”  
“Zio Harry,” disse Mallory, sembrando un’insegnante severa. “Devi farmi i pancakes.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, sembrando confuso. “Da quando siete qui?” Volle sapere, guardando da Mallory a Niall.  
“Siamo appena tornati a casa,” Niall sorrise. “Perché? Vi avremmo disturbati se fossimo tornati prima?”  
Harry arrossì, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis prima di scuotere la testa. “No, certo che no. Voglio dire che noi-” si avvicinò il piumone al petto. “La tempesta di neve è finita?”  
“Sì, ora si è schiarito,” Niall andò alla finestra e indicò il panorama. “Abbiamo passato la notte in albergo. Abbiamo partecipato ad una festa divertente, non è vero, Mal?”  
Mallory annuì, poi il suo viso si illuminò. “Buon anno, zio Louis e zio Harry!” Prima gettò le braccia al collo di Louis.  
Il giovane la strinse a sé, dondolandola delicatamente. “Buon anno, principessa. Sei rimasta sveglia fino a mezzanotte?”  
“Ovviamente!” Disse prima di passare ad Harry per abbracciare anche lui. “Ho anche preso un bicchiere di spumante.”  
Mentre Harry l’abbracciava e le augurava un felice anno nuovo, Louis guardò Niall, ricevendo un occhiolino. Molto probabilmente aveva assaggiato del vino spumante per bambini, che sapeva di gomma da masticare e non aveva una goccia di alcool.  
“Puoi fare i pancake?” Ripeté Mallory, rivolgendo al riccio i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo.  
“Certo,” concordò Harry. “Faremo un’enorme colazione a base di pancake.”  
Mallory strillò, saltando giù dal letto e tornando di corsa al piano di sotto per annunciare che Harry avrebbe preparato i pancake per tutti.  
Niall la seguì, prendendosi il suo tempo e voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta. “Vorrei augurarvi un felice anno nuovo, ma,” aggiunse e scrollò le spalle con un sorrisetto, “credo proprio che voi due avete avuto già tutto quello che volevate per il nuovo anno.”  
Louis si sentì arrossire, mandando via Niall. Quando guardò Harry, notò che già lo stava osservando, con le punte delle orecchie diventate rosse. La sua pelle era arrossata e c’erano diversi segni che gli coprivano il collo. I riccioli marroni erano arruffati ed era ancora assonnato.  
Il castano non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare come fossero riusciti a salire le scale. Si era addormentato sul divano, il riccio tra le sue braccia, scaldandolo. Ad un certo punto, Harry doveva averlo portato di sopra. Provò a immaginarlo, ma questo gli fece solo scaldare ancora di più il sangue.  
“Lou,” iniziò Harry piano, ma non riuscì a sopportarlo. “Sei-”  
“Vado a farmi una doccia,” lo interruppe. “Tra un minuto sarò giù per la colazione.”  
Non guardò Harry quando fuggì dalla stanza; sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare l’espressione confusa e triste sul suo viso.  
Cosa aveva pensato, andando a letto con Harry? Aveva promesso a se stesso che non l’avrebbe fatto, che avrebbe lasciato al giovane lo spazio per venire a patti con se stesso. Aveva promesso a se stesso che avrebbe toccato Harry solo una volta che le cose tra loro fossero state sistemate e chiare.  
Niente era chiaro; niente era cambiato. Erano ancora lo stesso pasticcio di prima. E nonostante pensassero che non potevano stare l’uno senza l’altro, non avevano nemmeno parlato di cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Louis non aveva idea di come avrebbero dovuto gestire il tutto quando sarebbero tornati a casa.  
Era sicuro che nemmeno Harry l’avesse capito.  
Dopo la doccia, scese al piano di sotto dove Harry era ancora impegnato a preparare i pancake. Augurò un felice anno nuovo, abbracciando tutti prima di andare a sedersi sul divano con Lottie, lasciando che la sorella si accoccolasse contro di lui.  
“Tu e Harry state bene?” Gli chiese, guardandolo in faccia.  
Lui scrollò le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e inclinando la testa all’indietro. “Non credo che potremmo tornare a com’era prima. Ma non ho idea di come cambiare la situazione. Non è cambiato nulla perché a casa saremo punto e a capo.”  
Lottie annuì. “Tutto può succedere, Lou.”  
“Lo so,” rispose Louis. “Dipende ancora da lui, però.”  
“E ha detto qualcosa al riguardo?”  
Il castano grugnì, sentendosi ancora assonnato. Pensò a quello che era successo proprio su quel divano la sera prima e si sentì malissimo per essersi seduto lì con sua sorella adesso. Nessuno degli altri doveva scoprirlo. “Ha fatto alcuni commenti vaghi, ma non credo sia cambiato molto. Ha ancora paura.”  
“Anche tu hai paura, vero?” Chiese Lottie, accarezzando la pancia del fratello.  
“Certo che ho paura,” concordò Louis. “Ma so anche che ne vale la pena.”  
“Sono sicura che lo sa anche lui,” lo rassicurò.  
Il giovane annuì. “Sì. Sto solo aspettando che se ne accorga da solo.”  
Lottie si mise a sedere, guardando il viso di Louis. “Sei la persona migliore che conosco,” disse, toccandogli il viso.  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
“Lo sei, Lou,” insistette, inclinando di nuovo il viso di lui. “E lo sa anche Harry.”  
“Lotts,” iniziò il castano, sentendo le sue guance diventare calde sotto il suo sguardo.  
“Lo sa,” ripeté Lottie con fermezza. “Sa che non ti arrendi. Sei lì per lui, Louis, senza spingerlo. Stai affrontando tutto così bene.”  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, il giovane stava per dirle che si era sbagliata, che aveva spinto Harry la scorsa notte, aveva offuscato il suo giudizio facendo quasi sesso con lui. Come avrebbe potuto il riccio prendere una decisione equilibrata quando lo aveva distratto con il sesso? Non era stato affatto giusto da parte sua.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, però, Eleanor entrò nella stanza. “La colazione è pronta,” annunciò. “Mallory era troppo impaziente per aspettarvi ragazzi, quindi ha già iniziato.”  
Lottie fece schioccare la lingua, scendendo dal divano. “Quando imparerà le buone maniere quella mocciosa?” Borbottò, lasciando la stanza.  
Louis rimase indietro per un momento, ripensando alle parole di Lottie. Ci stava provando, stava davvero cercando di essere ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno in quel momento. E Harry non aveva bisogno di rispondere ai bisogni di Louis. Aveva bisogno di capire i suoi bisogni e venire a patti con quello che desiderava prima di dover affrontare lui, che rivendicava il riccio tutto per sé.  
Sospirando, si alzò, dirigendosi verso la cucina. Kian lo fermò prima che potesse entrare, però.  
“Posso chiederti un favore, Louis?” Aveva le mani in tasca, con un’aria un po’ imbarazzata.  
“Certo,” rispose Louis. “Sempre.”  
“L’hotel in cui siamo stati stasera ha un ristorante stellato,” iniziò Kian, “e Lottie sembrava volesse andare a cena lì. Così ho prenotato un tavolo. Sai, si merita qualcosa di bello, e voglio fare qualcosa per lei?”  
Louis sorrise. “Hai bisogno di qualcuno che guardi Lory.”  
“Se non ti dispiace,” chiese Kian. “Sarà solo per poche ore.”  
“Nessun problema, Kian,” lo rassicurò. “Certo che la guarderò.”  
“Grazie, amico,” disse Kian, aprendo la strada al tavolo. “Sono in debito con te.”  
“Niente affatto,” mormorò il giovane, sedendosi accanto a Max.  
Barbara gli porse il piatto con i pancakes e Louis ne afferrò alcuni. Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide che Harry lo stava già osservando con un lieve cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia.  
Distolse lo sguardo, fingendo di ascoltare qualunque cosa Niall stesse dicendo.  
  
+++  
  
“Incredibile,” mormorò Harry tra sé, raggiungendo la cima della pista per principianti. Si guardò intorno, riparandosi gli occhi dal sole, anche se indossava occhiali. Indossava la sua attrezzatura da sci completa, in realtà, ma non era proprio dell’umore giusto per sciare.  
Louis era un dannato idiota. Lo aveva ignorato tutto il giorno, e poi era uscito senza dire una parola. Solo quando aveva notato che non gironzolava affatto per casa, Niall gli aveva detto che Louis aveva portato Mallory fuori per un po’ di pratica sugli sci.  
Lo stava evitando.  
Facendo schioccare la lingua irritato, si voltò per controllare l’altra direzione e vide Louis e Mallory che stavano risalendo il pendio. Mallory andava piano e il giovane era accanto a lei, adattandosi al suo ritmo.  
Aveva detto che potevano essere abbastanza, ricordò il riccio, un sapore amaro in bocca. Louis gli aveva detto che potevano essere abbastanza, e poi aveva fatto sesso con lui, e lo aveva baciato, e poi- sospirò, aspettando che lo raggiungessero. Allora, forse il maggiore si vergognava di ciò che era successo. Come se fosse stato un errore, quando per lui invece era stato tutto.  
Non avrebbe permesso a Louis di farla franca.  
“Zio Harry!” Mallory strillò quando lo vide. “Ciaooo!”  
Lui le sorrise, accovacciandosi il più possibile sugli sci. “Ciao. Ti stai esercitando?”  
Lei annuì. “Posso mostrarti quello che ho imparato.”  
“Mi piacerebbe vedere, sì,” Harry si alzò di nuovo, guardandola decollare.  
Louis si fermò accanto a lui, osservandola anche lui. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Avresti potuto chiedermi di venire, sai,” gli fece notare il riccio. “Invece di sgattaiolare fuori.”  
“Kian mi ha chiesto di guardarla,” disse semplicemente Louis. “Non sono sgattaiolato via di nascosto.”  
Harry si voltò verso di lui. “Da quando te ne vai senza dirmelo prima?”  
“Non lo so, Harry,” rispose Louis, a voce bassa. “Forse da quando hai rotto con me?”  
Quello lo colpì. E lo ferì. Il riccio strinse la mascella, incrociando le braccia. “Pensavo che le cose fossero cambiate da quando siamo arrivati qui,” disse a bassa voce.  
Louis sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso. “Cazzo. Non posso farlo. È per questo che sono uscito di nascosto in primo luogo.”  
“La scorsa notte non ha significato niente per te?” Chiese Harry, spaventato dalla risposta.  
Mallory tornò, tirando la mano del giovane. “Hai visto, zio Harry?” Urlò per l’eccitazione.  
Harry staccò gli occhi da Louis, sorridendo a Mallory. “È stato fantastico, principessa.”  
“Posso fare di più,” annunciò, gli occhi raggianti di gioia. “Vuoi vedere?”  
“Certo,” disse Harry, sentendosi a disagio per come in quel momento non era interessato per niente a ciò che faceva la bambina. Avrebbe fatto pace con lei più tardi.  
Mallory scattò di nuovo e Harry si voltò di nuovo verso Louis, aspettando la sua risposta. Il maggiore lo guardò, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, come se soffrisse.  
“Tutte queste notti hanno significato molto di più per me, Haz,” disse.  
Harry sbatté le palpebre confuso. “Che cosa?”  
“Mi sono ripromesso di darti spazio, e non ho potuto. Non posso dirti di no e non posso resisterti. Mai,” spiegò Louis. “Ma significava di più per me quando hai dormito accanto a me, o quando sei diventato geloso di quel ragazzo.”  
Il cuore di Harry batteva all’impazzata. Vide una famiglia salire sul pendio dietro Louis, notò l’uomo chinarsi per controllare gli sci di suo figlio, la madre che si aggiustava il casco. Si concentrò di nuovo su Louis, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Questo è ciò che mi mostra che mi ami, Harry,” continuò Louis. “È più che solo sesso.”  
“Solo sesso?” Ripeté il riccio. “Non era solo sesso.”  
Il castano scosse la testa. “Era qualcosa che non avremmo dovuto fare, a meno che le cose non si fossero chiarite tra di noi.”  
“Zio Harry, guarda questo!” Urlò Mallory e il giovane le lanciò una rapida occhiata, la vide scendere di nuovo dal pendio.  
“Non ho quindici anni, Lou,” gli ricordò Harry. “Non riduco quello che abbiamo al sesso. Ti voglio,” ammise. “Ti voglio sempre, perché neanche io posso resisterti. Volere fare sesso con te è solo uno dei modi in cui voglio stare con te. Voglio stare con te in ogni modo possibile, Lou.”  
“Haz-”  
“Ed è perché ti amo,” sbottò Harry.  
Le sue parole furono interrotte da un urlo. Ogni pensiero fu perso quando riconobbe la voce di Mallory e la vide allontanarsi dal pendio. Stava urlando a squarciagola, apparentemente incapace di ottenere il controllo degli scii.  
Prima che Harry se ne rendesse conto, Louis era sparito, le stava già inseguendo, e anche lui si stava muovendo. Tenne gli occhi puntati su di lei, il suo sguardo guizzò brevemente verso gli alberi contro i quali era diretta. Il cuore gli batteva forte in gola, le ginocchia tremavano. Tuttavia, non poteva permettersi di essere debole in quel momento.  
Lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo quando Louis raggiunse Mallory e riuscì a prenderle il braccio. Questo però li sbilanciò entrambi e lui non riuscì a seguire i movimenti, non riuscì a vedere cosa fosse successo esattamente, ma stavano rotolando, capovolgendosi e poi schiantandosi contro un albero. L’unica cosa che vide fu che Louis sbatté la schiena contro il tronco.  
Harry lasciò andare un rumore soffocato, togliendosi gli sci in fretta e inciampando verso di loro. “Lou! Lou!” Gridò, accovacciandosi accanto a loro. “Lory!”  
Louis non rispose, ma Mallory si mise a sedere e iniziò a piangere. La piccola urlava e piangeva e Harry fu preso dal panico, tutto il suo corpo congelato. La fissò, controllando eventuali ferite evidenti, ma non riuscì a vederne.  
Poi, il suo istinto prese il sopravvento e ha allungato una mano, toccandole il viso. “Lory,” disse, cercando di sembrare calmo. “Amore, guardami. Mallory.”  
Lei continuava a piangere, balbettando parole incoerenti. Il riccio lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero sul suo corpo, cercando di scoprire dove era ferita. I suoi occhi continuavano a lampeggiare su Louis che ancora non si era mosso. Il panico gli risalì nel petto, ma si concentrò su Mallory per prima.  
“Lory, devi dirmi dove ti fa male,” le disse. “Dimmi dove senti dolore.”  
Quando lei non reagì, il riccio osò raggiungere Louis. Rimase immobile, come se stesse dormendo, con gli occhi chiusi, e Harry gli mosse leggermente la testa. Ritirò la mano come se si fosse scottato quando vide il sangue su un lato del viso del giovane.  
“Bewegen Sie ihn nicht!” (Non spostarlo!) Qualcuno gridò e Harry si voltò, guardando un uomo che correva verso di lui. Il riccio lo riconobbe come il padre della famiglia che era salita sul pendio pochi minuti prima. Si accovacciò accanto a lui. “Ich bin Arzt. Was genau ist passiert?” (Sono un medico. Cosa è successo esattamente?)  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, cercando di trovare la sua voce. Mallory stava ancora piangendo e Louis era incosciente e sanguinante.  
“Sind Sie verletzt?” (Sei ferita?) Chiese l’uomo, raggiungendo prima Mallory.  
“Io-” Harry deglutì a fatica. “Non capisco.”  
“Oh, sei inglese,” rispose l’uomo, annuendo mentre controllava gli occhi di Mallory. “Va bene. Sono un medico. Ho già chiamato un’ambulanza. Devi dirmi cosa è successo.”  
Il giovane prese un respiro tremante. Un dottore, grazie a Dio. “Ha perso il controllo, in qualche modo, io-” deglutì di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho visto esattamente.”  
“Non preoccuparti,” disse l’uomo, concentrandosi su Louis. “Puoi provare a calmarla?”  
“Lory,” tentò di nuovo Harry, distogliendo gli occhi da Louis. “Amore, andiamo,” gettò in mare ogni precauzione e la tirò contro il proprio petto, cullandola delicatamente. “Shh, piccola. Calmati.”  
Dopo pochi secondi, le sue grida diminuirono notevolmente. Il giovane continuava a cullarla, guardando l’uomo che faceva scorrere le mani sul corpo di Louis. L’ambulanza arrivò e Harry girò la testa, guardando un uomo e una donna che correvano verso di loro.  
“Männlich, Engländer, circa Mitte zwanzig. Bewusstlos, eine Platzwunde am Kopf,” disse loro l’uomo. “Und ich vermute, der Arm ist gebrochen, möglicherweise eine ausgerenkte Schulter. Gehirnerschütterung, vermutlich.” (Maschio, inglese, circa venticinque anni. Incosciente, una lacerazione sulla testa. E sospetto che il braccio sia rotto, forse una spalla lussata. Probabilmente commozione cerebrale.)  
Harry non capì una parola, continuò a cullare Mallory, le sue mani ora gli stringevano le braccia. L’uomo si voltò verso di lui mentre si alzava, le altre due persone sollevarono Louis su una barella.  
“Vedi la donna laggiù?” Chiese, indicando dietro di lui. Si voltò e la vide in piedi vicino, e teneva stretta la mano di suo figlio. Non era molto più grande di Mallory. “È mia moglie. Ti porterà in ospedale. Ti consiglierei di far controllare la bambina.”  
Harry annuì freneticamente. “E invece il-”  
“Vado io con il tuo amico,” disse l’uomo e poi aggiunse in tedesco alla moglie, “Elli, porta den jungen Mann und das Mädchen ins Krankenhaus, ja?” (Elli, porta il giovane e la bambina all’ospedale, okay?”  
Detto questo, si voltò e saltò sull’auto di emergenza, allontanandosi.  
Il cuore di Harry sprofondò e sentì il panico risalirgli nel petto. E se Louis non ce l’avesse fatta? E se non si fosse più svegliato? Non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli fosse successo esattamente, che tipo di ferite avesse. Non poteva rimuovere dalla sua mente l’immagine del sangue sul viso del ragazzo.  
“Zio Harry,” Mallory singhiozzò, tirando su col naso. Aveva le guance rosse di lacrime, gli occhi gonfi e le labbra tremanti.  
“Va tutto bene,” la calmò lui, accarezzandole i capelli. “Ci sono io.”  
Lei tirò di nuovo su col naso, strofinandosi contro di lui. “Dove hanno portato zio Louis? Perché l’hanno portato via?”  
“Sei ferita, piccola?” Chiese invece di rispondere alle sue domande. Non poteva. “Devi dirmi dove fa male.”  
Mallory scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. “Ero spaventata.”  
“Anch’io,” ammise Harry, pensando a Louis, tutto si ripeteva nella sua testa più e più volte. Era ancora spaventato.  
“Scusami,” disse la donna, toccando la sua spalla. “Dovremmo andare. Tua figlia ha bisogno di vedere un dottore.”  
Figlia, pensò Harry. Non la corresse, si limitò ad annuire e si alzò. Prese in braccio Mallory, troppo spaventato per lasciarla andare. Scesero lungo il pendio e, nella sua testa, ci volle un’eternità. E se Louis era- e se fosse troppo tardi quando sarebbe finalmente arrivato all’ospedale?  
Aveva la gola stretta, le ginocchia ancora traballanti e Mallory era pesante tra le sue braccia, troppo pesante. La strinse più vicino al petto, rifiutandosi di metterla sul sedile posteriore dell’auto quando la raggiunsero. La donna aiutò suo figlio a salire in macchina e Harry sapeva di essere scortese, ma al momento non poteva nemmeno pensare.  
“Non è lontano,” promise la donna.  
“Grazie,” si ricordò di dire. La guardò quando furono in viaggio. “Davvero, grazie mille. Non ho idea di cosa avrei fatto se non fosse stato per te e tuo marito.”  
Lei gli sorrise, gli occhi che lasciarono la strada solo per un secondo. “Sei stato fortunato che eravamo lì. Il tuo amico è stato fortunato.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica e Mallory iniziò a tremare di nuovo. Le accarezzò il braccio, baciandole la testa. Lei si sporse ulteriormente verso di lui, tirando di nuovo su col naso.  
“Eccoci,” disse la donna, indicando in avanti.  
Harry vide l’edificio entrare in vista. Non appena l’auto si fermò, la donna si voltò e disse qualcosa al bambino che annuì, il viso completamente vuoto. Poi scese e anche lui scese dalla macchina, portando ancora Mallory in braccio.  
“Ti aiuterò,” disse la donna, avvicinandosi a un bancone una volta che furono dentro. “Mein Mann, dottor Richard, muss gerade einen Patienten eingeliefert haben. Skiunfall. Das Mädchen war darin verwickelt und muss untersucht werden. Äußerlich scheint sie in Ordnung.” (Mio marito, il dott. Richard, deve aver appena portato un paziente. Incidente di sci. La bambina è stata coinvolta e deve essere esaminata. Esteriormente, sembra a posto). Harry rimase dietro di lei, guardando l’uomo dietro il bancone digitare qualcosa nel suo computer. La donna si voltò di nuovo. “Ho bisogno del suo nome e dei vostri.”  
“Il suo nome è Mallory Egan,” disse frettolosamente. “Ha sei anni. L’uomo che è stato ricoverato è Louis Tomlinson, ventisei. Il suo gruppo sanguigno è zero.”  
La donna sorrise, toccandogli il braccio. “Aveva la sua carta d’identità con lui. Hanno tutte le informazioni di cui hanno bisogno.”  
“Io-” balbettò Harry, annuendo. Se Louis aveva la sua carta d’identità su di lui, allora avevano davvero tutte le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno per fornirgli la migliore assistenza possibile.  
“Il tuo nome?” Chiese ora l’uomo dietro il bancone. “Hai un documento con te?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, non sapendo a cosa servisse la sua carta d’identità, ma tirò fuori il portafoglio da una delle tasche, mettendolo sul bancone per tirare fuori la carta d’identità senza mettere a terra Mallory. “Sono Harry Styles,” disse mentre lo consegnava.  
L’uomo guardò dalla sua carta d’identità allo schermo del computer e viceversa. “Hmm-hm,” mormorò. “Conosci i genitori della ragazza?”  
Harry annuì. “Kian e Charlotte Egan. Siamo qui in vacanza.”  
“Okay,” disse semplicemente l’uomo, restituendogli il suo documento. “Per favore, siediti un momento.”  
Il riccio si voltò, guardando l’area di attesa. Era piuttosto vuota, c’erano solo altre due persone sedute.  
“Devo portare a casa mio figlio,” disse la donna che lo aveva portato in ospedale. Harry non le aveva nemmeno chiesto il nome. “Mi dispiace di non poter fare di più per te.  
Lui scosse la testa. “Hai aiutato molto. Grazie mille.”  
“Buona fortuna,” disse semplicemente, indicando Mallory. “Spero che lei stia bene.”  
“Grazie,” le disse di nuovo.  
Se ne andò e Harry continuò a camminare su e giù, cullando dolcemente Mallory. Respirava in modo regolare, probabilmente era esausta. Continuava a guardare le porte del pronto soccorso, aspettando che si aprissero e che Louis uscisse, lamentandosi delle mani fredde del dottore.  
Quando la porta si aprì, apparve solo un’infermiera. Andò dritta verso di loro e Harry smise di camminare.  
“Mallory Egan?” Lei chiese.  
“Sì,” confermò lui, aggiustandosi Mallory sul fianco.  
“La porteremo dentro per un controllo,” disse l’infermiera, tendendo le mani.  
Harry aggrottò la fronte. “Vengo con lei.”  
“Mi dispiace, signore, non può.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire, non posso?” Harry tirò Mallory più vicino, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non le è permesso entrare,” spiegò l’infermiera.  
“Ma ha paura,” ribatté il riccio. “Ha bisogno di me. Non posso lasciarla sola.”  
“Resto io con lei,” disse l’infermiera sorridendo gentilmente. “Non sarà lasciata sola.”  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, incerto su cosa fare. Mallory aveva bisogno di quel controllo; poteva essere gravemente ferita e, discutendo con l’infermiera di questo, stava probabilmente prolungando il controllo. Si inginocchiò, mettendo la bimba in piedi.  
“Amore,” disse gentilmente, tenendole le mani. “Devi andare con quell’infermiera. Devono assicurarsi che tu non ti sia fatta davvero male.”  
“Non puoi venire con me?” Chiese Mallory, spaventata.  
“Non mi è permesso,” rispose lui. “Ma io sarò qui, e dopo ti porterò a casa, okay? Non ci vorrà molto.”  
Mallory scosse la testa. “Voglio stare con te.”  
Harry guardò l’infermiera, cercando di farle capire che sarebbe stato meglio per lui accompagnare Mallory, ma lei sembrava non capire. Si chinò a guardare la bimba, sorridendo di nuovo.  
“Non devi aver paura, Mallory,” la rassicurò.  
Mallory guardò di nuovo Harry, apparendo ancora incerta al riguardo.  
“Aspetterò qui,” promise il giovane. “Va tutto bene.”  
Con riluttanza, annuì e lasciò che l’infermiera la prendesse per mano e la guidasse alle porte verdi. Una volta che Mallory fu scomparsa dietro di esse, si accasciò e si sedette sul pavimento, la faccia tra le ginocchia. Cercò di riprendere fiato, cercò di respirare.  
Si sentiva come se tutta l’energia fosse stata prosciugata dal suo corpo. Fino a quel momento, il fatto che Mallory avesse avuto bisogno di lui lo aveva tenuto in vita. Aveva semplicemente funzionato, ma ora che lei non c’era più, si sentiva quasi svuotato.  
Louis. Nella sua testa, l’unica immagine che continuava a tornare era quella di Louis steso a terra, completamente immobile e pallido. Il sangue a coprirgli il viso.  
Deglutì di nuovo a fatica, oltre il nodo in gola. Doveva andare avanti, doveva continuare a funzionare. Non poteva semplicemente sedersi qui e aspettare. Lottie fu il suo primo pensiero mentre tirava fuori il telefono. Doveva dirlo a Lottie e Kian, in modo che potessero venire qui. Chiamò la ragazza e batté nervosamente il piede contro il pavimento, pizzicandosi il labbro inferiore tra il pollice e l’indice. Scattò direttamente la segreteria.  
Imprecò piano e riattaccò, chiamando Kian. Anche lì fu indirizzato alla segreteria telefonica. Provò di nuovo a chiamarli entrambi, non sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Avevano bisogno di sapere. Ma forse sarebbe meglio se lui avesse le informazioni effettive da fornire sulle condizioni della bimba una volta chiamati.  
Rabbrividì, costringendosi ad alzarsi dal pavimento. Si avvicinò di nuovo al bancone, aspettando che il giovane lo notasse. Quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo, inclinò la testa e sbatté le palpebre verso di lui.  
“Posso aiutare?” Chiese, il suo inglese fortemente accentuato.  
“Io-” Harry annuì, schiarendosi la gola. “Louis Tomlinson. Posso vederlo?”  
“Il signor Tomlinson è in sala operatoria,” disse l’uomo, scuotendo la testa.  
“Che cosa?” Harry sentì tutto il sangue defluire dalla sua testa. “Lui è- cosa? Cosa ha? Quali sono le sue condizioni?”  
“Mi dispiace, signore, ma non posso dirvi nulla.” L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Però potresti scoprirlo, vero?” Chiese Harry.  
“Quello che voglio dire,” rispose, ovviamente cercando le parole, “è che non vi è permesso saperlo.”  
“Non mi è permesso?” Ripeté il giovane.  
“Non siete né famiglia né un parente prossimo,” spiegò l’uomo. “Non sono autorizzato a fornirvi alcuna informazione sulle condizioni del signor Tomlinson, né farvelo vedere.”  
Per un momento, Harry lo fissò, completamente immobile. “Tu non-” scosse la testa, sentendo la disperazione accumularsi nel suo petto. “È la mia anima gemella. Devi farmelo vedere.”  
L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, facendo di nuovo clic su alcune cose sul suo computer. “No, scusi. Non è elencato come l’anima gemella del signor Tomlinson.”  
“So di non esserlo,” concordò lui. “Ma è un errore, però. Hanno commesso un errore.”  
L’uomo sorrise leggermente. “Non ci sono errori nel sistema.”  
Harry strinse la mascella, appoggiandosi al bancone. “Devi dirmi se sta bene, almeno. Cosa te lo proibisce?”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse semplicemente l’uomo, voltandosi.  
Il riccio gemette, sbattendo il pugno contro il bancone. In quel momento l’infermiera uscì dalle porte a battente, avvicinandosi a un altro paziente.  
“Scusami,” disse, precipitandosi verso di lei. “Mi scusi?”  
Lei lo guardò, rivolgendogli un altro sorriso gentile. Harry era sul punto di strangolarla per questo.  
“Come sta Mallory? Ha finito il controllo?” Chiese.  
“Sta bene,” disse l’infermiera, annuendo. “Adesso stiamo aspettando che i suoi genitori la vengano a prendere. Sono stati informati.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. Informati? Come avrebbero informato Lottie e Kian? “La porterò io a casa,” disse, immaginando scenari in cui Lottie apre la porta a un agente di polizia straniero, che la informava del fatto che suo fratello e sua figlia erano rimasti feriti in un incidente. Il suo stomaco si contorse. “Ho già chiamato i suoi genitori.”  
“Non possiamo lasciarla partire con te,” l’infermiera scosse leggermente la testa. “È una bambina. Solo i suoi genitori o un parente possono prenderla.”  
“Ma l’ho portata io qui,” ribatté Harry. “Hai visto che mi conosce.”  
L’infermiera si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi dispiace, ma non ci è permesso. Devi capire-”  
“Capisco, sì,” la interruppe Harry, e capì davvero. La sicurezza del bambino doveva essere la priorità e lui non era imparentato con lei. Per il personale dell’ospedale, lui potrebbe essere chiunque e magari stava solo fingendo di conoscere Mallory. Ma comunque. “Lascia che almeno la veda. Aspetterò con lei lì.”  
“Mi dispiace,” ripeté semplicemente l’infermiera. Si voltò verso il paziente successivo, guidando di nuovo l’uomo attraverso le porte oscillanti verdi. Quando le porte si aprirono, sentì Mallory piangere, facendo storie.  
Harry gemette, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Provò a chiamare di nuovo Lottie, ma lei ancora non rispose. Continuava a chiamarla, sperando che finalmente rispondesse. Quando dopo quella che sembrava la milionesima volta lei non rispose, chiamò Liam.  
“Harry?” Rispose dopo il terzo squillo.  
“Grazie a Dio, Liam,” sussurrò, lasciandosi cadere su una sedia.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Liam, sembrando allarmato.  
“Sono all’ospedale,” disse, la sua voce tremante. “Louis e Lory hanno avuto un incidente, Liam, e non riesco a contattare Lottie. Lei non risponde, e nemmeno Kian, e sto impazzendo. Non mi dicono niente, e Lory sta piangendo e non mi è permesso vedere lei e Louis- lui-” soffocò, ansimando. I suoi polmoni erano pieni.  
“Harry, calmati,” gli ordinò Liam. “Stiamo arrivando.”  
Harry scosse la testa, ricordando che Liam non poteva vederlo, quindi aggiunse “Non siamo parenti, Liam. Non mi dicono niente.”  
“Siediti, arriviamo,” disse semplicemente Liam prima di riattaccare.  
Lasciò cadere il telefono e si mise di nuovo la testa tra le ginocchia, cercando di respirare. Tremava dappertutto, il cuore gli batteva in gola. Non era mai stato così spaventato in tutta la sua vita. Non una volta si era sentito così impotente, così inerme.  
C’era solo una porta che lo separava da Louis, eppure sentiva che ci fossero mondi da attraversare. Aveva solo bisogno di sapere che Louis stava bene, che non era gravemente ferito, che non sarebbe morto.  
Chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo di nuovo il fiato nei polmoni.  
Sobbalzò quando qualcuno gli toccò la schiena, alzando lo sguardo per trovare Barbara seduta accanto a lui. Anche tutti gli altri erano venuti, preoccupati e senza fiato. Niall si lasciò cadere dall’altro lato, tirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio.  
“Non mi lasciano vedere nessuno dei due,” sussurrò Harry. “Non so cosa stia succedendo.”  
“Va tutto bene, Harry,” lo rassicurò Liam, prendendo la sua mano. “El è qui.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, vedendo Eleanor aleggiare dietro Liam, con un’aria nervosa. Non riuscì ad intuire cosa aveva a che fare lei con tutto questo per un momento, ma poi capì.  
Era l’anima gemella legale di Louis.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui cadde e si frantumò, ed i pezzi tagliarono i suoi organi, facendogli gelare il sangue. Harry la fissò, il suo respiro pesante, la sua paura spazzata via da qualcosa di molto più forte.  
Non riuscì a capire, ma era peggio della paura.  
Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Eleanor era già al bancone, a parlare con l’uomo che aveva respinto prima ogni supplica del riccio. Adesso stava fornendo ogni singolo dettaglio, ogni minima informazione sulle condizioni di Louis a Eleanor senza batter ciglio.  
Quando lei tornò, sembrava sollevata. Era la prima volta che Harry osava sperare da quando era successo tutto ciò.  
“Non si è ancora svegliato, ma sta bene,” disse loro. “Ha una commozione cerebrale e una lacerazione in testa. Il suo braccio è rotto. Ecco perché era in chirurgia.”  
Tutti sospirarono di sollievo. Il riccio sentiva ancora un nodo al petto, però, un nodulo che non poteva ingoiare.  
“Non posso vedere Mallory,” aggiunse, scrollando le spalle. “Non sono direttamente imparentata.”  
Harry seppellì il viso tra le mani. “È tutta colpa mia.”  
“Come è successo, comunque?” Chiese Max.  
Harry raccontò loro tutto, senza entrare nei dettagli di cosa lui e Louis avevano discusso. Cercò di mantenere la voce ferma, ma fallì miseramente quando arrivò alla parte in cui aveva raggiunto Mallory e Louis.  
Niall gli diede una pacca sul ginocchio. “Adesso sta bene, Harry.”  
“È in un ospedale,” gli ricordò Harry.  
“Signora Calder?” Chiese l’uomo dietro il bancone e tutti si voltarono verso di lui. “Il signor Tomlinson è uscito dalla sala operatoria.”  
Eleanor annuì, voltandosi verso di lui. Sembrava ferita, e giocherellava con l’orlo del maglione. Harry notò che anche tutti gli altri lo stavano guardando.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese, senza capire.  
“Devo andare a trovarlo?” Domandò Eleanor.  
“Oh,” sussurrò il riccio, rendendosi conto che lei era l’unica ammessa ad entrare nella stanza di Louis. Mentre lui non poteva. Non sarebbe riuscito a sedersi accanto al letto del giovane e tenergli la mano. Non sarebbe stato lì quando Louis si sarebbe svegliato. Tutto quello che poteva fare era sedersi qui fuori e aspettare.   
“Se non vuoi che lo faccia,” aggiunse Eleanor, “non ci andrò.”  
“Non dovrebbe essere solo,” disse Harry, senza guardarla negli occhi. Barbara gli prese la mano, accarezzandogli delicatamente il braccio. “Non voglio che sia solo lì dentro.”  
Eleanor annuì, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo. “Gli farò sapere che sei qui.”  
“Cosa importa?” Borbottò, ma la abbracciò di rimando.  
“Harry,” iniziò Liam, ma poi il suo cellulare squillò e lui rispose, precipitandosi fuori, “Lottie, finalmente.”  
Harry lo guardò spiegare alla ragazza la situazione, e non aveva idea di come Liam potesse essere così equilibrato e tranquillo al riguardo. Non sembrava sconvolto o agitato. Preoccupato, certo, ma comunque completamente sotto controllo e raccolto.  
“Stanno arrivando,” spiegò Liam dopo aver riattaccato.  
Eleanor se n’era già andata e Harry si sedette di nuovo, passandosi le mani sul viso. Indossava ancora la sua attrezzatura da sci completa, ma ad un certo punto si era tolto il casco. Non riusciva a ricordare quando o dove. Si ricordò di aver lasciato gli sci suoi e di Mallory dove era avvenuto l’incidente, e forse anche i paramedici avevano lasciato lì quelli di Louis.  
“Ehi,” mormorò Niall, massaggiando il suo ginocchio. “Ti hanno controllato?”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Perché dovrebbero?” Chiese. “Non sono rimasto ferito.”  
“Sembra tu però sia sotto shock,” fece notare Niall.  
“Io-” aggrottò la fronte, rendendosi conto che il suo battito cardiaco non era rallentato neanche per un secondo dall’incidente. Tuttavia, non pensava che fosse dovuto a uno shock. “Sono solo sconvolto,” rispose, scuotendo la testa. “Preoccupato.”  
Niall non sembrava convinto, ma annuì. Lasciò la sua mano sul suo ginocchio.  
“Dov’è lei?” Proprio in quel momento sentì la voce di Lottie, che si avvicinava frettolosamente a loro. “Sta bene?”  
Harry fu in piedi in una frazione di secondo, guardando lei e Kian. Lottie era pallida, le guance già macchiate di rosso dalle lacrime. Kian le stava stringendo la mano, il labbro rosso morso e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi spaventato.  
Barbara li fermò, attirando Lottie contro di sé per un breve abbraccio. “Sta bene. A quanto pare, Louis è quello messo peggio, perché si è assicurato che non si facesse male.”  
Un singhiozzo sfuggì alla gola di Lottie. “È grave? È-?”  
Barbara scosse la testa. “Un braccio rotto e una leggera commozione cerebrale.” Li condusse al bancone. “Eleanor è con lui adesso.”  
Lottie e Kian mostrarono i loro documenti, poi furono condotti attraverso le porte verdi a battenti. Tornarono solo pochi istanti dopo, e Kian aveva Mallory in braccio. Harry guardò tutti affrettarsi verso di loro, abbracciando Mallory e assicurandole che ora andava tutto bene.  
Rimase incollato al suo posto, incapace di avvicinarsi. Lottie sembrò accorgersene, guardandolo. Inclinò la testa, facendogli segno di unirsi a loro, ma lui poté solo scuotere la testa.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese Lottie quando gli si avvicinò.  
Il nodo in gola non era scomparso e Harry si sentì come se lo stesse soffocando. “È colpa mia,” sussurrò, senza incontrare lo sguardo della ragazza. “È tutta colpa mia.”  
Lottie gli toccò il braccio. “Harry...”  
“Mi dispiace,” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Non sono stato attento. Avrei dovuto guardarla, e non l’ho fatto. È colpa mia se è persino entrata in pericolo in primo luogo.”  
“Non puoi guardarla ogni singolo secondo, Harry,” lo rassicurò Lottie. “E anche la situazione più innocua può diventare pericolosa in un secondo. Quello che è successo non era prevedibile.”  
“Mi dispiace,” ripeté Harry. Quello che aveva detto sembrava ragionevole, ma sapeva che stava dicendo quelle cose solo per farlo sentire meglio. Non era la verità.  
“Ricordi quando è caduta dalle scale?” Chiese la ragazza. “E io ero proprio dietro di lei?”  
Harry annuì, ricordando il forte rumore e lui e Louis che correvano fuori dal soggiorno verso le scale, solo per trovare Mallory in fondo ad esse, che piangeva per il dolore.  
“Hai pensato che fossi una cattiva mamma per non averla presa in tempo? O hai pensato che fosse successo perché non la stavo guardando?” Disse la giovane.  
“Era diverso,” ribatté Harry.  
Lottie scosse la testa. “Ero proprio dietro di lei.”  
Harry deglutì di nuovo, il nodo al petto sembrava un po’ più sciolto ora. “Non mi hanno lasciato stare con lei,” disse poi. “Gliel’avevo promesso e lei ha pianto così tanto, e potevo solo stare qui, e non fare nulla.”  
“Oh, amore,” sospirò Lottie e lo abbracciò, tirandolo contro il suo corpo. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sopportare tutto questo.”  
Il riccio si chinò su di lei, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. “Non mi era permesso,” disse con voce soffocata.  
Lottie borbottò parole rassicuranti nei suoi capelli, accarezzandogli delicatamente la schiena. Il tocco era familiare e caldo, e Harry si rese conto che aveva ragione. Adesso era la sua famiglia. Il suo abbraccio e la sua rassicurazione erano identici a quelli di sua sorella.  
“Zio Harry,” sentì dire Mallory e lasciò andare Lottie per voltarsi verso di lei. “Sei stato anche tu da un dottore?”  
Il riccio si accovacciò per guardarla, scuotendo la testa. “Ti stavo aspettando.”  
“Sei gentile,” commentò, completamente ignara della situazione. “Papà ha detto che zio Louis deve restare ancora un po’.”  
“Sì,” concordò Harry, annuendo.  
Mallory allungò le braccia e il giovane la prese in braccio senza esitazione. La strinse a sé, inalando il suo profumo.  
“Ragazzi, portatela a casa,” suggerì Lottie, dando a Mallory un altro bacio sulla guancia. “Io andrò da Louis al posto di Eleanor.”  
“Rimarrò anch’io,” protestò Harry. “Lui- devo restare con Louis.”  
“Non sei autorizzato ad entrare,” commentò Niall. “E non sei di alcuna utilità per lui qui fuori.”  
Si morse il labbro, guardando Liam. “Davvero non mi sarà permesso, anche se Lottie dice ai dottori come stanno le cose?”  
Scosse la testa con un’alzata di spalle impotente. “Non finché non sarà in una stanza normale.”  
“Vai a casa,” disse Lottie, toccando il suo braccio. “Mal è stanca e tu devi essere esausto. Dormi un po’, Harry.”  
“Come potrei dormire?” Chiese lui. “Devo assicurarmi che Louis stia bene.”  
“Me ne assicurerò io,” gli promise Lottie, “resterò finché non si sveglierà.”  
Harry sapeva che non serviva discutere. Non gli sarebbe stato permesso di entrare nella stanza di Louis, e probabilmente era più utile a casa, dove avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di Mallory.  
“Andiamo,” disse Zayn, toccando il braccio di Harry. “Porteremo te e Mal a casa e ti riposerai un po’.”  
Kian baciò la fronte di Lottie, abbracciandola dolcemente. “Chiamami quando vuoi che venga a prenderti, okay?”  
Lottie annuì. “Va bene. Prenditi cura di Mal, okay?”  
“Se Harry me lo permette,” lo prese in giro Kian.  
Harry arrossì. “Io-”  
“Sto solo scherzando,” disse Kian, dandogli una leggera gomitata. “Andiamo, dai.”  
Quando uscirono dall’ospedale, Mallory era quasi addormentata tra le braccia di Harry, il suo peso pesante sui suoi fianchi. La mise sul sedile dei bambini e poi le salì accanto invece di prendere il sedile del passeggero.  
Lanciò un’altra occhiata indietro quando partirono, con la mente ancora occupata da Louis.  
  
+++  
  
Era stato uno strano sogno.  
Louis si accigliò, guardando Harry che stava urlando il suo nome, ancora e ancora. Era troppo lontano perché potesse allungare la mano e calmarlo. Mallory era con lui, piangeva forte, e c’erano estranei, che parlavano tra loro. Louis voleva prendere la mano di Harry, ma quando allungò la mano, il suo braccio non si mosse.  
“Louis,” disse Lottie gentilmente, e sentì la sua mano afferrare la sua, stringendola in modo incoraggiante.  
Aprì gli occhi e fissò un soffitto bianco, cercando di capire dove fosse. Il viso di sua sorella apparve per primo e lui le strinse la mano di rimando, chiedendosi perché sembrava così spaventata.  
“Come ti senti?” Lei chiese.  
Si accigliò di nuovo e voltò la testa, chiedendosi perché Lottie fosse nella loro camera da letto. Ma quando si girò dall’altro lato, Harry non era accanto a lui. Invece, c’era qualcosa lì che sembrava un computer, che suonava ed emetteva strani suoni.  
“Ospedale,” si rese conto, voltandosi di nuovo verso Lottie.  
Lei annuì, sfiorandogli delicatamente la tempia con le dita. “Ti ricordi qualcosa?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, e poi il suo sogno ebbe un senso, e tutto tornò precipitosamente dentro. Lui e Harry avevano litigato, e poi Mallory aveva perso il controllo sugli sci. Ricordava di averla inseguita e di essere riuscito a raggiungerla, ma tutto il resto era nero.  
“Mallory sta bene?” Chiese, rendendosi conto che se era in ospedale, molto probabilmente lo era anche Mallory.  
Lottie annuì. “Sta bene. Nemmeno un graffio.” Premette un bacio sulla fronte del castano, indugiando per un momento. “Grazie per averla salvata.”  
“Sono contento che non sia stata ferita,” disse il giovane sospirando. La testa gli faceva un po’ male, ma per il resto si sentiva bene.  
“Hai rischiato la vita, Lou,” ribatté Lottie.  
“Tranquilla,” sbuffò, ma sembrava più un debole sbuffo nelle sue stesse orecchie. “Non è stato così brutto.”  
“Abbastanza grave da romperti un braccio,” fece notare Lottie.  
Louis guardò se stesso, trovando il suo braccio sinistro ingessato. “Merda,” borbottò, toccandolo con la mano libera. “Come è successo?”  
“A quanto pare, sei caduto proprio contro un albero,” disse sua sorella.  
“Oh,” disse il castano, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa sul cuscino. “Meglio me che Lory, però.”  
“Louis-”  
“Comunque è colpa mia se ha sterzato fuori pista,” disse, guardando di nuovo sua sorella. “Avrei dovuto guardarla. Invece, l’ho lasciata correre direttamente verso il pericolo.”  
Lottie alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Oh, smettila. Parli come Harry.”  
“Harry?” Ripeté, e il cuore gli balzò in petto. “È ferito?”  
“Beh,” mormorò Lottie, scrollando le spalle. “Non era ferito.”  
Cercò di mettersi a sedere, ma non fu così facile con un braccio ingessato. “Che significa? Lotts, è-”  
“Cosa pensi, Lou?” Chiese Lottie, spingendolo di nuovo verso il basso per farlo sdraiare sulla schiena. “Eri incosciente e sei stato portato in ospedale, Mal piangeva come una disperata e non gli è stata concessa alcuna informazione sulla tua condizione o su quella di lei.”  
Per un momento, Louis non riuscì a dire una parola. Conoscendo Harry, quello era stato probabilmente il suo inferno personale. Fece un respiro tremante. “Lui è qui?”  
Lottie scosse la testa. “Non gli è permesso entrare qui. Non ha diritti quando si tratta di te. Lo sai.”  
“Lo odio,” mormorò sottovoce. Harry non aveva diritti quando si trattava di lui, e lui non aveva diritti quando si trattava del riccio. Di fronte alla legge, sarebbero sempre stati esclusi l’uno dalla vita dell’altro quando si trattava di parti importanti.  
“Anche lui,” rispose Lottie, prendendo di nuovo la sua mano. “Adesso,” aggiunse, baciandogli di nuovo la fronte prima di alzarsi, “andrò a cercare un’infermiera per fargli sapere che ti sei svegliato. Dobbiamo sapere se domani potrai prendere il tuo volo.”  
“Non devi restare qui, Lotts,” le ricordò Louis.  
“Assolutamente sì,” protestò e lasciò la stanza.  
Il giovane sospirò, guardando di nuovo il soffitto. Pensò a Mallory, contento che non si fosse fatta male. Non avrebbe potuto perdonarsi se sua nipote fosse stata ferita. Mallory avrebbe sempre avuto la priorità e lui si sarebbe preso un braccio rotto per lei in qualsiasi momento.  
Quando i suoi pensieri andarono a Harry, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, sentendosi incredibilmente esausto. Non avrebbero dovuto litigare. Non voleva litigare con Harry. Ma le parole del riccio gli avevano dato speranza.  
“Salve, signor Tomlinson,” disse un’infermiera entrando nella stanza, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. “Come ci sentiamo?”  
  
+++  
  
Harry fu svegliato da un tocco gentile sul suo braccio.  
Quando erano arrivati a casa, aveva aiutato Kian a convincere Mallory a fare un sonnellino. Era abbastanza esausta da sdraiarsi senza combattere. Quando si era ritirato in seguito nella sua stanza e in quella di Louis, erano passati circa dieci minuti prima che la bambina si presentasse sulla soglia della camera, chiedendo di dormire nel suo letto.  
Ecco perché adesso aveva Mallory appoggiato sul petto, il respiro che le usciva caldo contro il collo, le gambe tra le sue. Sbatté gli occhi e vide Barbara sorridergli.  
“Ehi,” disse piano. “La cena è quasi pronta.”  
Harry annuì, strofinandosi gli occhi con una mano. “Grazie.”  
“E,” aggiunse, porgendogli un’unica busta, bianca e senza macchie. “Volevo dartela questa mattina, ma me ne sono dimenticata.”  
“Cos’è?” Chiese, prendendola. C’era il suo nome, ed era indirizzata all’appartamento che lui e Louis avevano condiviso. Era la sua scrittura. “Oh.”  
“Primo gennaio,” spiegò la ragazza. “Ho portato anche quella di Mal.”  
“Grazie,” disse, sedendosi con attenzione. Ricordava il giorno in cui avevano scritto lettere a se stessi a luglio. Lo avevano fatto per i bambini che avrebbero lasciato il gruppo dell’asilo nido per andare all’ultimo anno della scuola materna e dovevano scrivere le loro aspettative per quel nuovo cambiamento.  
Anche Harry ne aveva scritta una a se stesso.  
“Ehi, Mal,” disse Barbara, toccando il viso della bambina. “Vuoi cenare?”  
Mallory sbadigliò e si mise a sedere, sbattendo le palpebre assonnata. “Ci sono le patatine?”  
Barbara annuì. “E la pizza.”  
“Pizza!” Esultò Mallory e seguì Barbara fuori dalla stanza.  
Lui rimase lì, guardando la lettera che aveva tra le mani. Ricordava soprattutto quello che aveva scritto, ma sentiva comunque la curiosità pervaderlo, le sue dita fremevano dalla voglia di aprire la lettera e leggerla. Fece un respiro profondo e la aprì con cautela, srotolando il foglio.  
  
  
 _Ciao me,_  
 _È piuttosto divertente parlare da solo. Voglio cogliere questa opportunità, però, perché oggi è un giorno molto speciale. È una fine, in realtà, perché da domani in poi la mia vita cambierà drasticamente. Domani registrerò il mio matrimonio._  
 _Com’è essere sposati? A che punto sei nel processo di adozione? Spero che vada tutto liscio, perché tu e Louis sarete i migliori genitori che si possano desiderare. Louis ama le famiglie numerose, ed è proprio portato per questo, non è vero?_  
 _Non riesco ancora a credere che ci sia stato un giorno in cui credevo che non fosse la mia anima gemella, in cui avevo dei dubbi. Sembra proprio che adesso, riesco a vedere tutto molto più chiaramente. Mi basta guardarlo una sola volta per sapere che è quello giusto. Scommetto che non smette mai di formicolare il tuo petto quando ti sorride, vero? Credo proprio che quella sensazione non si fermerà mai. Lui è così… splendido, ovunque._  
 _Siamo davvero fortunati, sai? Per averlo trovato. Ti conosce come nessun altro, e sento che ogni giorno c’è qualcosa di nuovo da imparare su di lui eppure conosco già ogni singolo dettaglio. Sono così felice di averlo trovato, e ancor più felice che siamo riusciti a far funzionare tutto._  
 _Pensavo che un giorno facesse la differenza, ma non è un giorno. Sono minuti, secondi e quelli fanno la differenza, non è vero? Bastava un secondo, uno sguardo per trovarlo. Quel secondo ha cambiato tutto, ed è successo al momento giusto._  
 _Questo è solo un piccolo promemoria, nel caso in cui te ne dimenticassi a volte (cosa che non penso succederà, perché molto probabilmente sei Harry Tomlinson – chi stavamo prendendo in giro, ovviamente avrebbe fatto a modo suo), ma penso proprio che Louis probabilmente te lo ricorderà ogni giorno in un modo o nell’altro._  
 _Se stai leggendo questa lettera prima che io torni a casa, Lou il curiosone, faresti meglio a fare qualcosa di romantico ora! Scommetto che è passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che hai preparato il pollo avvolto nel prosciutto di parma ripieno di mozzarella. Non dimenticare il purè!_  
 _Harry xx_  
  
  
Fissando il messaggio, prese un respiro tremante, poggiando il foglio sulle ginocchia. Lo lesse di nuovo, rise leggermente all’ultima riga, perché Louis l’avrebbe sicuramente aperta se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.  
Lasciò cadere la lettera e corse fuori dal letto, con un solo pensiero in mente. Quasi volò giù per le scale e si precipitò oltre Max che sbatté le palpebre verso di lui, confuso.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta della camera di Liam e Zayn e bussò. Liam aprì e sembrava voler dire qualcosa.  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,” disse Harry prima che Liam potesse pronunciare anche una sola parola.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese il giovane, accigliato.  
“Hai detto che c’è un modo per farmi riconoscere come l’anima gemella legale di Louis,” aggiunse. “Hai detto che tu e Niall potete costruire un caso.”  
Liam annuì, un lieve sorriso sul viso.  
“Ho bisogno che tu lo faccia.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Capitolo tredici

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tredici.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si alzò dal letto quando sentì bussare alla porta. Stava aspettando da un po’, calciando con impazienza i piedi contro il telaio del letto, fissando la porta. Ora, finalmente, si aprì e Liam e Niall entrarono.  
“Louis!” Niall lo salutò, tirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio. Faceva un po’ male, la sua spalla era ancora un po’ dolorante, ma non disse niente. “È bello vederti, amico. Eravamo molto preoccupati.”  
“Scusa,” mormorò, accarezzando la schiena di Niall con la mano libera.  
“Lascia che lo abbracci anche io,” si lamentò Liam, spingendo via il biondo. Avvolse Louis tra le sue braccia, stringendolo molto più delicatamente di quanto avesse fatto Niall. “Come ti senti?”  
Louis lo abbracciò di rimando, sospirando. “Non poi così male, in realtà.”  
“Hai sorpreso tutti noi, sai?” Liam gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Non è niente di grave, però,” li rassicurò. Guardò la borsa nella mano di Niall. “Per favore dimmi che ci sono vestiti lì dentro.”  
“Non possiamo lasciarti prendere un volo per Londra in camice da ospedale, vero?” Commentò il biondo, consegnando la borsa.  
Louis tirò fuori i vestiti e iniziò con i jeans, mettendo un po’ il broncio quando vide che non ci riusciva. “È incredibilmente difficile da fare con una sola mano.”  
“Ecco perché siamo qui,” fece notare Liam, allungando una mano per trascinare il denim sulle sue cosce.  
Louis arrossì. “Zayn lo sa?”  
Liam rise, abbottonandogli i jeans. “Perché? C’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo?”  
“Non fare l’avvocato con me,” lo prese in giro il castano.  
“Adesso arriva la parte difficile,” annunciò Niall, porgendogli un maglione.  
Il giovane aggrottò la fronte quando lo vide. “Non è mio. Quello è… di Harry,” si rese conto.  
“Oh,” Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Beh, lui ha preparato la tua roba.”  
Louis lo guardò. “Che cosa?”  
“Harry si è preso cura di fare le valigie,” spiegò Liam. “Dato che, sai, dobbiamo prendere un volo tra tre ore.”  
Quindi Harry aveva preparato i suoi vestiti, ma non aveva ritenuto necessario venire anche in ospedale. Va bene, ieri aveva detto a Lottie che avrebbe dovuto dire agli altri che non era necessario andare a trovarlo. Dopotutto, era stato in ospedale solo per questa notte. Eppure, in qualche modo aveva sperato che il riccio si sarebbe fatto vivo.  
“Quindi è meglio fare in fretta,” aggiunse Niall, tirando una manica sul braccio buono di Louis.  
Faticarono un po’ per fargli indossare il maglione, ma alla fine e con l’aiuto di Liam e Niall, Louis era pronto a partire. Li seguì fuori dalla stanza, già preoccupato di come avrebbe dovuto togliersi i vestiti quella sera. Probabilmente sarebbe dovuto restare da sua madre per un po’.  
Prima di lasciare l’ospedale, Louis dovette firmare alcuni documenti, probabilmente firmando una piccola fortuna. Poteva solo immaginare quanto gli sarebbe costato pagare l’operazione e la degenza in un ospedale straniero. Sperava che le sue assicurazioni ne coprissero almeno una parte.  
“Questo è tutto,” disse Niall, esaminando le carte che aveva firmato. “Possiamo andarcene.”  
“Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa,” mormorò il maggiore, uscendo dall’ospedale.  
Si fermò sui suoi passi quando vide Harry. Era vicino alla macchina che Liam aveva noleggiato, il viso pallido e le braccia incrociate davanti al petto. I suoi occhi sembravano stanchi, occhiaie violacee sotto di essi, e strascicava nervosamente i piedi.  
“Non voleva entrare,” mormorò Liam, spingendolo ad andare avanti. “Pensavi davvero che non sarebbe venuto?”  
Louis non sapeva cosa si era aspettato. Aveva sperato che Harry si facesse vivo, ma ora che era lì, non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensava sarebbe successo. L’ultima volta che avevano parlato, avevano litigato. E poi il riccio probabilmente aveva passato un inferno a causa sua.  
Liam e Niall sembravano averlo capito, improvvisamente molto occupati con i bagagli nel cofano dell’auto.  
“Ciao,” disse Harry a bassa voce, distogliendo l’attenzione di Louis da loro. Adesso aveva le mani in tasca.  
“Ehi,” rispose lui, guardando brevemente il viso del riccio.  
“Io-” Harry scosse la testa, aprendo la portiera del passeggero dell’auto. “Come stai?”  
“Bene.” Louis non si mosse.  
Gli occhi di Harry vagarono sul suo corpo, osservandolo accuratamente.  
“È stata solo una lacerazione,” fece notare il castano. “Mi dispiace averti preoccupato.”  
Per un momento, Harry si limitò a fissarlo intensamente, e il castano si chiese se si sarebbe buttato su di lui da un momento all’altro, ma poi il riccio si voltò, la sua espressione dolorosamente colpita. “Dovremmo andare, ragazzi,” disse a Niall e Liam. “Dobbiamo prendere un volo.”  
“Va bene,” disse Liam, mettendosi al volante.  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” Chiese Harry rigido, tenendo la porta aperta per lui.  
“Posso sedermi da solo,” mormorò. Si sedette sul sedile del passeggero e armeggiò con la cintura di sicurezza per un secondo prima di capire come allacciarla con una mano sola.  
Harry salì dietro di lui e Niall gli si sedette accanto sul sedile posteriore. Quando Liam mise in moto, erano tutti tranquilli, la musica della radio riempiva il silenzio. Louis guardò fuori dal finestrino, osservando il paesaggio bianco che volava letteralmente.  
“Saremo dovuti andare a Barcellona,” commentò, guardando Liam.  
L’amico rise, girando a sinistra. “Avresti trovato un modo per farti male anche a Barcellona.”  
“Chiaramente no,” disse lui, prendendo la presa in giro come una distrazione dal dover pensare a Harry tutto il tempo. “Non c’è neve.”  
“Ci sono altri pericoli,” commentò Niall. “Gaudì è stato investito da un tram.”  
“Ma non sono un artista pazzo,” sottolineò il castano.  
“Non era pazzo,” disse Harry da dietro di lui, suonando cauto. “È stato brillante.”  
“Hai visto la casa in cui viveva?” Chiese Louis, alzando le sopracciglia. “Decisamente stravagante.”  
“In realtà, non l’ho fatto,” rispose Harry. “Ho visto solo foto e immagini.”  
Louis ansimò, voltandosi - o almeno tentando di farlo. Il suo gesso non gli permetteva di voltarsi quanto voleva. “Non mi hai mai detto che non sei stato a Barcellona, prima d’ora.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Non è mai venuto fuori.”  
“Questo è un crimine,” mormorò lui. “Devo assolutamente-” si fermò, ammutolendo. _Portarti lì,_ pensò, ingoiando le parole. Gli sarebbe piaciuto partire con il riccio e mostrargli la città, perché non aveva alcun dubbio che Harry l’avrebbe amata. “Comunque,” disse invece. “Non mi sarei rotto un braccio se avessimo deciso di andare a Barcellona.”  
“Forse non un braccio rotto,” cinguettò Niall, “ma una gamba rotta.”  
“Forse ti saresti ritrovato tu con qualcosa di rotto,” sogghignò Louis, tirando fuori la lingua verso il biondo.  
Niall rise come un maniaco, come se l’idea fosse davvero divertente per lui. Continuarono a chiacchierare facilmente per tutto il viaggio in macchina, e il castano notò che Harry taceva di nuovo, non partecipando affatto ai loro discorsi. Liam gli lanciava occhiate preoccupate ogni tanto.  
Raggiunsero l’aeroporto e mentre Harry e Niall andarono a cercare gli altri, Louis andò con Liam a restituire le chiavi della macchina. Guardò l’amico firmare alcune carte e consegnare le chiavi, aspettando che si voltasse di nuovo verso di lui, pronto a partire.  
“Ehi, Liam,” disse, mettendosi al passo con lui.  
Liam gli sorrise, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. “Sei preoccupato per Harry?”  
Louis strinse le labbra, annuendo. “Non riesce nemmeno a guardarmi.”  
“Sì, l’ho notato,” disse Liam, scrollando gentilmente le spalle. “Non sono sicuro di come reagirei se fosse successo a Zayn.”  
“Voi due siete diversi,” fece notare lui. “State insieme.”  
Liam sbuffò. “Questo non cambia i tuoi sentimenti verso di lui, vero?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “No.”  
“E non cambia ciò che Harry prova per te,” chiarì Liam. “Sono sicuro che non sa come avvicinarti dopo- beh, quello.”  
“Può vedere che sto bene, giusto?” Disse il maggiore. “È solo un braccio rotto. Non morirò. Gli ho detto che sto bene.”  
“Questo non significa che lui stia bene, però,” ribatté l’amico.  
Louis notò il loro gruppo, che li aspettava alla consegna dei bagagli. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Non è compito mio dirtelo, ma per non dire altro,” aggiunse Liam, guardando di nuovo Louis, “ieri sera stava malissimo. Pensa che sia colpa sua.”  
“In realtà la colpa è mia,” mormorò il castano.  
“Non è colpa di nessuno,” lo corresse Liam. “Ma non importa. Fidati solo di lui e vedrai che tutto si sistemerà.”  
“Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile,” disse Louis, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Mi sono fidato di lui nelle ultime settimane, mi fido sempre di lui. Posso estendere questa fiducia anche a questo argomento.”  
Liam rise dolcemente, lasciandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non diventare impaziente adesso.”  
Louis non riuscì a rispondere, perché Mallory lo vide e corse verso di lui. “Zio Louis!”  
Si accovacciò per prenderla, facendo una smorfia quando lei si schiantò contro di lui, contro il suo gesso. Il suo braccio libero le avvolse la vita, attirandola a sé. “Ciao, principessa,” mormorò, accarezzandole la schiena. “Stai bene?”  
Lei annuì, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da guardarlo. “Ho dormito nel tuo letto stanotte,” gli disse, prendendogli la mano mentre lui si alzava di nuovo. “Lo zio Harry ha detto che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto.”  
“Non mi dispiace, infatti,” confermò, sorridendo. “Hai fatto un brutto sogno?”  
Mallory scosse la testa. “Non volevo che zio Harry fosse solo,” abbassò la voce. “Era molto triste perché doveva andare a letto da solo.”  
Quelle parole perforarono il suo cuore, facendo appesantire il suo petto. Alzò lo sguardo su Harry, trovandolo che li osservava con un sorriso gentile. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, il sorriso del giovane si congelò e si voltò rapidamente, parlando con Barbara.  
“Ehi,” lo salutò Zayn, abbracciandolo attentamente. “È bello vederti.”  
Louis abbracciò tutti, confermando più e più volte che stava bene. Lasciarono i bagagli e passarono dai controlli di sicurezza, arrivando al gate poco prima che si aprisse. Per tutto il tempo, Harry mantenne una certa distanza tra loro, e stava in piedi accanto ad Eleanor quando attraversarono i controlli di sicurezza e si sedette accanto a Kian al gate.  
Nell’aereo, Louis aspettò che Harry si fosse seduto vicino al finestrino prima di sedersi accanto a lui, senza lasciare al giovane alcuna possibilità di sfuggirgli. L’espressione di panico sul viso del riccio lo turbò, e stava per accarezzargli la mano per calmarlo quando qualcuno gli toccò la spalla.  
“Voglio sedermi con te e lo zio Harry,” disse Mallory, imbronciata.  
“Certo, amore,” concesse Louis. “Siediti.”  
“Nooo,” disse. “Voglio sedermi in mezzo a voi.”  
“Naturalmente,” concesse immediatamente Harry. “Nessun problema.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si alzò per spostarsi verso il sedile lato corridoio, lasciando che Mallory si sedesse in mezzo a loro. La bimba si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si chinò su Harry per guardare fuori dal finestrino. Lui le mise una mano sulla schiena e si sussurrarono qualcosa l’un l’altro, mentre il ragazzo indicava alcune cose fuori.  
Il volo durò circa due ore e Mallory trascorse la maggior parte del tempo a scarabocchiare sul suo gesso. Disegnò uccelli e figure stilizzate su skateboard, tazze da tè, aeroplani di carta e poi giocò una partita di tris con Harry, che quest’ultimo vinse. Brevemente, Louis pensò di farsi tatuare tutto questo, ma respinse subito l’idea. Non poteva assolutamente farsi tatuare gli scarabocchi di sua nipote su tutto il braccio.  
A Londra, Zayn lo aiutò a rimettersi la giacca mentre aspettavano i bagagli. Il lato sinistro pendeva appena dalla sua spalla, coprendo il gesso. Harry prese la sua valigia dal nastro trasportatore e poi aspettò che tutti gli altri raccogliessero anche i loro. La sua fu l’ultima ad apparire e il riccio raccolse anche quella.  
“Prenderemo la metropolitana,” disse Max, indicando la stazione della metropolitana.  
“Verremo con te,” Zayn si aggiustò il borsone sopra la spalla.  
“Fammi una chiamata, sì?” Borbottò Liam, mentre abbracciava Harry prima di voltarsi verso Louis. “Guarisci, amico. Ci vediamo.”  
“Ci vediamo,” concordò, chiedendosi perché Liam voleva che Harry lo chiamasse.  
Salutò anche tutti gli altri, dicendo a Lottie di non preoccuparsi quando lei non lo lasciava andare. Solo quando tutti se ne furono andati, si accorse che Harry era scomparso. Con una sensazione pesante agli arti, si voltò; solo per scoprire che il riccio gli stava già tenendo aperta la porta di un taxi.  
“Pensavo te ne fossi andato,” mormorò.  
Il tassista si prese cura delle loro valigie e Harry fece un passo indietro per dare a Louis abbastanza spazio per salire sul taxi. “Preferisco assicurarmi che torni a casa tutto intero.”  
“Non è che io voglia uccidermi, Harry,” gli ricordò Louis.  
Harry sorrise leggermente mentre prendeva posto. Diede all’autista l’indirizzo dell’appartamento prima di rivolgersi a lui. “Lascia che ti porti a casa, okay?”  
Il maggiore guardò fuori dal finestrino quando il tassista uscì dal parcheggio. “Non mi stavo lamentando.”  
Rimasero in silenzio per il resto della corsa e ogni volta che Louis guardava Harry, lui guardava fuori dal finestrino, pizzicandosi il labbro inferiore tra il pollice e l’indice. Era una delle sue abitudini nervose.  
Il riccio pagò l’autista quando raggiunsero l’appartamento, e poi prese entrambe le loro valigie quando il taxi ripartì.  
“Posso prendere da solo la mia valigia,” protestò il castano, seguendo Harry.  
“Come pensi di portarla su per le scale?” Chiese il riccio e prontamente lasciò cadere entrambe le valigie quando arrivarono al portone.  
Louis rise, non poté trattenersi. “Andiamo, ne prendo una.”  
“No,” negò il ragazzo, indicando le scale, le sue guance arrossate. “Puoi andare avanti ed aprire la porta. Io arrivo tra un minuto.”  
Sospirando, Louis prese in considerazione l’idea di protestare. Non era qualcosa per cui avrebbero dovuto litigare, però. Se Harry era così determinato a portare la sua maledetta valigia, glielo avrebbe permesso. Salì le scale e aprì la porta, inspirando profondamente quando entrò.  
Era appena riuscito a togliersi la giacca quando Harry entrò, posando entrambe le valigie. Sembrando indeciso, rimase in piedi nel corridoio, la porta dietro di lui ancora aperta.  
“Grazie per avermi portato a casa,” disse Louis, appendendo la giacca all’attaccapanni.  
Harry annuì brevemente, guardandolo. “Vuoi che me ne vada?”  
Aveva mandato via il taxi, pensò Louis, ma senza dirlo ad alta voce. Eppure, a quanto pare, Harry aveva programmato di restare, altrimenti avrebbe lasciato aspettare il tassista. “Dipende,” rifletté, scrollando le spalle. “Hai intenzione di tornare?”  
Si rese conto di quanto fosse pesante quella domanda una volta uscita fuori. Non l’aveva intesa in quel modo, nemmeno lontanamente, ma il suo tono amaro forse aveva rovinato tutto. Harry lo fissò come un cervo catturato dai fari. Con un profondo respiro, il castano fece un passo avanti, allungando una mano, ma il riccio fece un passo indietro, le braccia premute sui fianchi.  
“Penso,” disse Harry, senza guardarlo mentre cercava la maniglia della porta, “potresti aver bisogno di aiuto per disfare la valigia e. Sai.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio, cercando di capire cosa fare o dire. Harry era stato strano e distante tutto il giorno, ma con quel commento, lo aveva spinto ancora più lontano. Guardò il riccio chiudere la porta e togliersi le scarpe, e per tutto il tempo non lo guardò nemmeno una volta. Invece, entrò nell’appartamento senza dire una parola, portando la valigia in camera da letto. Louis lo seguì, rimanendo sullo stipite e guardando il giovane disfare i vestiti di Louis.  
Era strano vedere Harry proprio lì dopo tutto questo tempo. Questo appartamento non era più una casa per lui da così tanto tempo, non la sentiva calda o familiare da mesi. In quel momento, tuttavia, la presenza di Harry la faceva sentire così familiare e giusta.  
“Devo ordinare del cibo?” Chiese il castano timidamente. “Non ho voglia di correre da Tesco e cucinare.”  
Harry non si voltò verso di lui, si limitò ad annuire mentre ordinava la valigia.  
Il giovane guardò la valigia del riccio ancora in piedi nel corridoio mentre andava in cucina. Cercò di non pensare al significato metaforico del fatto che Harry fosse in camera da letto in quel momento, ma la sua valigia era ancora sulla porta.  
Ordinò da un ristorante indiano e poi giocherellò con i riscaldatori, assicurandosi che fossero accesi in tutte le stanze. Per il momento, lasciò il ragazzo da solo in camera da letto, decidendo di dargli un po’ di spazio. Invece, accese la televisione e si sedette sul divano, cercando di distrarsi dal pensare a Harry.  
Era qui. Aveva deciso di restare, e questo doveva significare qualcosa.  
“È tutto disfatto,” disse proprio il giovane dalla porta dopo un po’.  
Louis lo guardò e annuì. “Grazie.”  
“Nessun problema.”  
Non c’era tono nella voce di Harry. Era come se fosse completamente privo di emozioni. Si prese un momento, poi indicò lo spazio accanto a lui sul divano. “Perché non ti siedi?”  
Il riccio sembrava indeciso al riguardo, e fu risparmiato dal dover rispondere quando suonò il campanello. Si voltò per andare alla porta e tornò con una borsa pochi minuti dopo.  
“Ho preso dieci sterline dal tuo portafoglio,” disse mentre apriva le scatole di cibo. “Non ne avevo abbastanza con me.”  
“Non dovevi pagare per niente, Harry,” gli fece notare. “Sei qui per aiutarmi, dopotutto.”  
Harry scosse la testa, sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al divano. “Come pensi di vestirti da solo o cucinare?”  
“Beh, ho pensato che sarei potuto andare da mia madre per un po’,” commentò Louis, scrollando le spalle.  
Harry lo guardò, sembrando di nuovo insicuro. “Ah, sì, certo. Ha senso.”  
Sentendosi sempre più frustrato dalla situazione, Louis si concentrò di nuovo sullo schermo della TV. Voleva dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva come farlo. Harry sembrava voler restare lì, come se volesse essere lui a prendersi cura di tutto, e di certo il castano non era contrario a questo. Neanche un po’. Eppure, aveva bisogno che Harry glielo dicesse ad alta voce, che non si comportasse come un codardo al riguardo e che non fingesse di essere d’accordo con il fatto che andasse da sua madre.  
Harry mise il piatto sul tavolo dopo un po’, il cibo quasi intatto. Era buio fuori, e Louis pensava che non servisse a niente impedire al giovane di andarsene.  
“Penso che farò una doccia e poi andrò da mamma,” disse Louis, alzandosi.  
Anche Harry lo fece, strofinando i palmi delle mani sulle cosce. “Posso- hai bisogno di aiuto?”  
“No, va bene,” lo congedò, andando in bagno. Non aspettò di vedere cosa avesse deciso di fare Harry - se fosse rimasto o avesse preso la sua roba e se ne fosse andato. Invece, lottò per togliere il maglione, tirando prima la manica dal braccio incastrato nel gesso. Non era un compito facile e sentì la sua faccia diventare rossa per la concentrazione e lo sforzo, ma quando finalmente ci riuscì, sospirò di sollievo.  
Un profondo respiro lo fece voltare. Harry era in piedi davanti alla porta, le mani in tasca e gli occhi puntati sul suo petto. Sembrava stesse soffrendo davvero, e Louis si rese conto che doveva aver visto i lividi sulla schiena di Louis.  
“Lou,” sussurrò, entrando in bagno.  
“Sono solo pochi lividi,” lo rassicurò, scrollando le spalle. “Niente di che.”  
“Hanno un brutto aspetto,” protestò Harry. Allungò una mano, ma la ritrasse prima che le sue dita toccassero la pelle di Louis.  
Sospeso nel tempo, aspettò, aspettò ciò che Harry stava per fare. Lo sguardo del riccio si spostò sul suo viso, uno strano sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
“Non mi spezzerò, sai,” fece notare Louis, avvicinandosi. “Se mi tocchi.”  
Harry inspirò piano, scuotendo la testa. “Non è di questo che ho paura.”  
Il castano sostenne il suo sguardo. “Quindi cos’è? Perché non mi stai toccando?”  
“Perché temo di non essere in grado di lasciarti andare di nuovo se lo facessi,” mormorò il riccio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo per la prima volta quel giorno. “E non sono sicuro che tu vorresti che lo facessi.”  
Per un momento, Louis non poté rispondere, non poté dire una parola. Non era sicuro di come far capire finalmente a Harry che era proprio lì, che stava aspettando e che non doveva mai aver paura intorno a lui. Poteva essere debole, poteva perdersi completamente e magari non sapere dove voleva andare, ma con lui non avrebbe dovuto averne paura. Lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco.  
Invece di dirglielo, invece di dire quelle cose ad alta voce, prese la mano di Harry nella sua. Era come se una diga fosse rotta, il corpo del riccio sobbalzò in avanti. Affondò contro il suo, le sue dita si intrecciarono con quelle del maggiore, e il suo viso si adagiò contro l’incavo del suo collo.  
“Lo odio,” mormorò Harry, il fiato che scorreva sul collo di Louis. “Odio non sapere come comportarmi con te.”  
“Questo va benissimo,” replicò Louis, strofinando la guancia contro i capelli di Harry. “Quando non ti comporti come se fossimo estranei.”  
Harry rise seccamente. “Non mi sono comportato come se fossimo estranei.”  
“Mi hai guardato a malapena tutto il giorno.”  
“Non riuscivo a farlo,” protestò il giovane, alzando la testa per guardarlo. “Ho pensato che se ti avessi guardato troppo a lungo, avrei dovuto toccarti. Per assicurarmi che tu stessi davvero bene.” Con cautela sfiorò la sua spalla con la punta delle dita. Louis sentì il tocco formicolare sulla sua pelle. Chiuse gli occhi quando il riccio premette delicatamente le labbra contro il grosso cerotto sulla sua tempia. “Ero così spaventato.”  
“Non è poi così grave,” lo rassicurò Louis.  
“Ma,” iniziò Harry, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Non lo sapevo, Lou. Non mi hanno detto niente.”  
Louis riaprì gli occhi, trovando lo sguardo di Harry. “Lo so. Lottie me lo ha detto.”  
“E continuo a pensare,” continuò Harry, senza sbattere le palpebre, “e se fossimo stati solo noi due? Non avrei potuto fare niente, avrei dovuto aspettare per-” Si fermò, serrando la mascella. “Ho pensato solo a Lottie, ma Liam ha portato Eleanor.”  
“Lo so, amore,” mormorò Louis. “Nei miei dati personali, è elencata come la mia anima gemella, dopotutto.”  
La faccia del riccio si accartocciò letteralmente, e trascinò di nuovo Louis contro di lui, strofinando il viso contro la sua spalla. “Ho odiato ogni secondo.”  
Louis sentì il cuore di Harry battere in modo instabile, veloce e rumoroso. Accarezzò la schiena del ragazzo, calmandolo con dita gentili. “Piccolo…”  
“Ho passato la notte con Liam e Niall,” disse improvvisamente il giovane, tirandosi indietro abbastanza per guardarlo.  
Louis sorrise, non poté trattenerlo. “Non avrei mai pensato potessi fare una cosa del genere.”  
Harry arrossì, soffocando in una risata. “Non in _quel_ senso.”  
Louis passò la mano tra i capelli del ragazzo. La luce gialla della lampada da bagno faceva risplendere artificialmente la sua pelle e immergeva i suoi riccioli nell’oro. I suoi occhi sembravano stanchi, ma erano ancora della sfumatura di verde più bella che avesse mai visto. Il suo cuore gli balzò in petto, perché sapeva che erano finalmente alla fine della strada.  
“Che hai fatto, allora?” Chiese, mantenendo un’espressione seria.  
“Mi rappresenteranno in tribunale,” disse Harry, il suo tono carico di ansia.  
Per un momento, Louis non rispose, continuò semplicemente a far passare le dita tra i capelli di Harry. Il riccio lo guardava in attesa, il petto che si sollevava a ogni respiro che faceva. Il tempo sembrava completamente immobile e il maggiore escludeva dalla sua percezione tutto ciò che non era Harry. Il verde dei suoi occhi, cosparso di ambra, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli, la sua pelle calda. Ogni dettaglio di quel momento si stava scolpendo nella sua memoria.  
“Noi,” disse poi, guardando di nuovo negli occhi di Harry. “Rappresenteranno _noi_.”  
La postura di Harry si allentò e si abbassò in avanti, mormorando “Lou” prima di chiudere le labbra su quelle del giovane. Louis chiuse gli occhi e mise un braccio intorno al collo di Harry, aprendo la bocca per lui. Il più piccolo sospirò nel bacio e lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse oltre le labbra di Louis, il quale lo incontrò a metà strada, e si baciarono per quella che sembrava un’eternità. Eppure, finì troppo presto.  
Louis strinse le labbra, assaggiando il sapore del riccio su di esse. “Ne sei sicuro?” Chiese quando gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono.  
Annuendo, il ragazzo fece scorrere i pollici sulla sua mascella. “Anche se tu non lo volessi più, combatterei per questo. Non voglio mai più sedermi nella sala d’attesa di un ospedale e sentirmi dire che non ho alcun diritto di vederti.”  
“Non andrò di nuovo in ospedale così presto,” sottolineò lui, sorridendo leggermente.  
“Non avresti dovuto essere lì in primo luogo,” mormorò Harry. “Ma non è questo il punto adesso. Voglio tutto, Louis. Voglio stare con te e voglio essere in grado di sposarti e adottare bambini con te. E se abbiamo la minima possibilità di ottenere tutto questo, allora voglio giocarmela.”  
“E Luke?” Louis chiese timidamente.  
Harry interruppe il loro contatto visivo, guardando il petto di Louis. “Sai che non-”  
“Non importa,” lo rassicurò Louis, baciando la tempia di Harry. Era difficile dirlo, ma sapeva di doverlo fare. Il riccio doveva sapere che non gliene faceva una colpa. “Anche se tu fossi stato con lui in quel modo. Non importa più. Non stavamo insieme allora, quindi avevi tutto il diritto di stare con lui.”  
“Non è successo nulla,” protestò il ragazzo, guardando di nuovo Louis. “L’ho incontrato, sì. Ma non l’ho mai baciato, e nemmeno gli ho tenuto la mano. Non sono andato a letto con lui, Lou. Non potevo - non quando non riuscivo a dimenticarti.”  
Lo stomaco del castano si capovolse un po’ quando Harry gli mise in testa quelle immagini. Fece un respiro profondo e annuì. “Quindi ti va bene fare tutto questo, anche se probabilmente gli faremo del male?”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, ma annuì. “Cercherò di fargli capire. Dovrà capire.”  
“Okay,” concordò il castano, appoggiando la guancia contro la spalla di Harry. “Possiamo farlo.”  
Il riccio gli baciò i capelli e Louis chiuse gli occhi per un momento. “Ti amo.”  
Sorridendo, Louis strofinò il naso contro la pelle del giovane, canticchiando in accordo. “Ti amo anche io, piccolo.”  
“E-” aggiunse Harry, aspettando che Louis lo guardasse di nuovo. “Mi dispiace di essere stato un tale idiota.”  
Il castano si accigliò e si raddrizzò, scuotendo la testa. “Non dirlo nemmeno, Haz. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.”  
“Ti ho ferito,” gli ricordò Harry. “Ho distrutto quello che avevamo. Non merito di riaverti.”  
“Smettila,” lo avvertì Louis. Fece un passo indietro, lasciandolo andare. “Hai sofferto altrettanto. Forse anche di più.”  
“Non avrei mai dovuto farti soffrire in primo luogo, però.”  
“Va tutto bene, tesoro,” lo rassicurò Louis. “Non sei un idiota.”  
“Lo sono. È colpa mia se-”  
“No,” lo interruppe di nuovo Louis. “Eri spaventato da qualcosa che è più grande di noi, qualcosa che hai temuto per tutta la vita. Questo non ti rende un idiota. Ti rende umano.”  
Il riccio sbatté le palpebre, torcendosi nervosamente le mani.  
“Mi hai capito, piccolo?” Disse il castano.  
“Sì,” disse Harry con un cenno del capo. “E ti giuro, adesso non ho più paura.”  
Louis sorrise, inclinando la testa. “Puoi averne. Finché lascerai che sia lì per te questa volta.”  
“Lo farò,” promise il giovane. “Se avrò di nuovo paura, non scapperò più.”  
“Bene,” concordò Louis. “Non ti farò dubitare di nuovo di me.”  
“Non hai-”  
“Anch’io ho commesso degli errori, Harry,” gli ricordò. “Funzionerà solo se ci lavoriamo entrambi.”  
Harry annuì, sembrando un po’ combattuto. I suoi occhi vagarono sul corpo di Louis e di nuovo sul suo viso.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese il castano, alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Posso toccarti di nuovo?” La voce di Harry era appena al di sopra di un sussurro, le parole stridettero.  
Louis si fece avanti, facendo cenno al giovane di avvicinarsi. Prese la mano del riccio e se la premette contro il petto. “Ti è sempre permesso toccarmi.”  
“Ho solo-” Harry avvolse l’altro braccio intorno al suo corpo. “Non sono ancora pronto per lasciarti andare di nuovo. Volevo stringerti da quando ti ho visto stamattina.”  
“Beh, nessuno ti ha fermato,” commentò Louis. “Ma ora puoi stringermi. E anche più tardi puoi farlo. Ti sarei grato, però, se mi aiutassi a togliermi questi jeans così posso fare la doccia.”  
“Ti aiuterò anche con la doccia,” si offrì il giovane, sbottonando i suoi jeans.  
“Apprezzerei anche questo,” Louis gli baciò il collo, la sua mano libera scivolò sotto la camicia di Harry. “Con il gesso, però, non credo che possiamo fare sesso lì dentro.”  
Il giovane scosse la testa, accovacciandosi per spingere i jeans lungo le gambe di Louis. “Non dobbiamo fare sesso. So che non volevi farlo neanche l’altro giorno, quindi-”  
“Sappiamo entrambi che volevo,” lo interruppe il maggiore, uscendo dai jeans. “Semplicemente non mi piacevano le circostanze in cui ci trovavamo. Tuttavia, _sono_ stato _io_ a iniziare, Harry.”  
“È solo che- non voglio farti arrabbiare di nuovo,” fece notare Harry.  
“Mi arrabbierei se non volessi fare sesso con me,” lo corresse Louis. “E voglio fare sesso con te ora, soprattutto ora, dopo aver risolto tutto.”  
Harry si alzò di nuovo, facendo scivolare i boxer del castano sui suoi fianchi. I suoi occhi erano praticamente incollati alle sue labbra.  
“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta,” rise Louis, appoggiando la mano sul petto del riccio. “Devi prima aiutarmi con quella doccia.”  
“Posso farlo,” disse Harry, con gli occhi fissi su quelli di Louis.  
“Facciamolo, allora.” Louis si voltò ed entrò nella doccia. Aprì l’acqua e aspettò che Harry si unisse a lui, tenendo accuratamente il gesso lontano dal getto caldo.  
Harry strofinò il sapone sulla pelle del maggiore e gli lavò i capelli. Seguì la schiuma con le labbra e la punta delle dita accarezzò ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo. Si baciarono ancora e ancora, gustando il sapore di shampoo, amaro e dolce allo stesso tempo.  
Alla fine, il riccio riuscì a convincere Louis che il sesso nella doccia era una grande idea, nonostante il gesso. E anche se la spalla gli fece ancora più male in seguito, non se ne pentì neanche un po’.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
Harry sbadigliò quando prese l’ascensore per gli studi. Aveva passato tutta la mattinata a riportare le sue cose nell’appartamento, ed era andato anche a fare la spesa per rifornire il frigorifero e gli armadi. Alle cinque e mezza si era alzato con Louis per fare colazione insieme. Il maggiore era stato stranamente silenzioso, quindi gli aveva preparato uova su pane tostato, fagioli al forno, pancetta e funghi – la sua colazione preferita.  
Con un bacio di buona fortuna, Harry lo aveva mandato al suo nuovo lavoro alla radio del mattino. Aveva ascoltato tutta la mattina, aveva sorriso a se stesso quando Louis e Nick avevano scherzato in diretta. Nick aveva stuzzicato Louis molto sul suo braccio rotto, commentando come fosse fin troppo goffo e il suo infortunio fosse una cosa negativa per il loro spettacolo.  
Sarebbero andati a pranzo insieme. Nick l’aveva suggerito, quindi Louis gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendogli di raggiungerli. Non conosceva nessuno a parte Louis e Nick, ma pensava che conoscere i nuovi colleghi del ragazzo non fosse poi così male. Almeno alla radio erano sembrati tutti simpatici.  
“Ah, se questo non è il mio adorabile Harry?” Sentì Nick dire e si voltò.  
Nick gli si avvicinò con un sorriso luminoso, una bottiglia d’acqua in una delle sue mani. “Ciao,” lo salutò Harry, sorridendo di rimando.  
“Ciao, ciao,” cinguettò il ragazzo, gettando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Sei qui per la tua fiamma, giovane Harold?”  
“Beh, ha detto che sarei potuto venire con voi a pranzo, ragazzi,” replicò Harry, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Nick in un gesto amichevole. “Congratulazioni per il primo spettacolo. Siete stati brillanti.”  
“È stato un vero divertimento,” concordò Nick, guidando Harry lungo il corridoio. “Louis è una grande aggiunta alla squadra.”  
“Sono contento che tu lo dica,” ammise Harry.  
“Basta che questo rimanga tra noi,” lo avvertì Nick. “Non vorrei che si montasse troppo la testa.”  
“Causa persa,” commentò il riccio ed entrambi risero.  
“C’è qualcos'altro che dovrei sapere?” In quel momento sentì la voce di Louis. Si voltò e vide il ragazzo dietro di loro, con un sopracciglio alzato e la mano buona seppellita nelle tasche dei jeans.  
Harry sorrise e lasciò andare Nick per mettere le mani sul quel corpo meraviglioso. Le sue dita prudevano letteralmente per l’impulso di toccarlo. Louis si avvicinò a lui facilmente, appoggiandosi al suo fianco quando il riccio avvolse una mano intorno alla sua vita e gli baciò la tempia.  
“Sei stato fantastico,” lo salutò, mormorando le parole sulla pelle di Louis.  
“Non lodarmi troppo,” sottolineò il castano, sorridendo. “Non vorresti che mi montassi troppo la testa, vero?”  
“Come ho detto,” ripeté il giovane, “è una causa persa. Già _sei_ troppo pieno di te stesso.”  
Louis gli pizzicò la vita in risposta e Harry squittì.  
“Non siete dolorosamente dolci, voi due?” Chiese Nick, apparentemente non troppo infastidito. “Prendi la tua roba, bello, così possiamo andarcene.”  
“Nicky ha fame da quando abbiamo iniziato lo spettacolo,” disse Louis.  
“Da quando mi sono alzato stamattina,” lo corresse Nick, facendo cenno a Louis di muoversi. “Quindi vai.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciare le labbra di Harry prima di lasciarlo andare e scomparire in una delle stanze. Harry lo fissò per un momento prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Nick.  
“Sono contento che abbiate risolto tutto,” disse il giovane. “Mi ha detto cosa stai per fare.”  
Harry strinse le labbra, scrollando leggermente le spalle. Non era sicuro di cosa dire.  
“Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa,” si offrì Nick. “Ho una certa esperienza, con tutto questo, sai - combattere il sistema. Sono dalla vostra parte.”  
“Grazie,” disse piano Harry, rilasciando un respiro. “Immagino che avremo bisogno di persone dalla nostra parte.”  
Nick annuì. “Ma da quello che ho sentito nel parlare con Louis, avete una reale possibilità di vincere questo caso. Spero davvero che possiate riuscirci. Cambierà la vita di così tante persone.”  
Sembrava una grande responsabilità e Harry non era sicuro di essere in grado di assumersela. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare il fatto che qualsiasi cosa stesse per fare potesse avere un’influenza sulla vita di qualcun altro, figuriamoci fare la differenza in questo mondo. Ma comunque, con Louis al suo fianco, sentiva che cambiare il mondo sarebbe stato possibile, dopotutto.  
A loro si aggiunsero altre tre persone, due uomini e una donna. Harry riconobbe le loro voci dallo spettacolo di stamattina.  
“Dov’è Louis?” Chiese la donna guardandosi intorno. “E chi abbiamo qui?”  
“Questo è Harry,” lo presentò Nick. “Il ragazzo di Louis. Harry, questi sono Ian, Fiona e Matt.”  
“Piacere di conoscervi,” li salutò, stringendo la mano a ciascuno di loro.  
“Oh, non sapevo che Louis avesse un ragazzo,” disse Ian, inclinando la testa. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Era su tutta la stampa,” gli disse Fiona. “Perché non sono anime gemelle legali, non è vero?” Si rivolse a Harry.  
“Uhm-” Harry si guardò intorno in cerca di Louis, non sicuro di doverne parlare con loro. Lui e Louis non avevano ancora parlato di quanto volessero essere aperti sul caso. “Voglio dire, sì. Era sui giornali.”  
“Spazzatura,” disse Fiona. “Dovrebbero semplicemente lasciarvi in pace.”  
“Voglio dire, è strano,” disse Matt. “Che qualcuno viva la sua vita con quella che non è la loro legittima anima gemella.”  
“Chi dice che quella sulle lettere sia quella legittima, però?” Chiese subito Harry.  
“Beh, di solito lo è,” fece notare Matt. “Per la maggior parte delle persone.”  
“Penso che si possano commettere errori ogni giorno nella vita,” disse Harry, non volendo insistere troppo. Questi erano i nuovi colleghi di lavoro di Louis e non voleva di certo rovinare il loro rapporto di lavoro con questo discorso. Eppure, non riusciva a stare zitto. “E si possono commettere errori anche nello smistamento delle anime gemelle.”  
Matt si limitò ad alzare le spalle, apparentemente non desideroso di discuterne ulteriormente. Nick si fermò accanto a lui e gli fece l’occhiolino quando i loro occhi si incontrarono.  
“Eccoti, bello,” disse Nick, guardando oltre Harry prima di voltarsi verso l’ascensore. “Andiamo.”  
Louis si avvicinò a lui, la sua mano che afferrò immediatamente quella di Harry per intrecciare le loro dita. Harry aprì i pugni, rendendosi conto solo allora di aver piegato le dita. Guardando Louis, vide che si era messo il cappotto, però nella manica c’era solo il braccio buono. L’altra metà del cappotto pendeva sciolta sulla sua spalla. Il giovane voleva dargli una sciarpa o prendersi il tempo di chiudergli il cappotto, perché così non sembrava affatto protetto dal freddo.  
Quando lasciarono l’edificio, Louis rallentò un po’, lasciando che gli altri quattro andassero avanti. Sollevò la sua mano e gli baciò le nocche.  
“Hai sentito quello che ho detto, vero?” Chiese Harry, guardando Louis.  
“Sì,” confermò il castano, infilando le loro mani intrecciate nella tasca del suo cappotto. “E sono contento di averlo fatto.”  
Il riccio si voltò completamente verso di lui adesso, sbattendo le palpebre. “Hai avuto dubbi?”  
“Non esattamente dubbi,” ammise Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Ero solo un po’ spaventato, credo. Ma te la stai cavando abbastanza bene.”  
“Fanculo,” mormorò Harry, spingendolo piano.  
Louis rise dolcemente e gli strinse la mano. “Attento, le mie ossa fanno ancora male.”  
Harry si fermò, guardandolo preoccupato. “Hai preso gli antidolorifici questa mattina? Avrei dovuto controllare.”  
Louis alzò di nuovo le loro mani, premendo un altro caldo bacio sulle sue nocche. “L’ho fatto. Ma la testa mi fa ancora male, ad essere onesti.”  
“Possiamo saltare il pranzo così puoi andare a casa e sdraiarti?” Suggerì il riccio. Ora che guardava Louis più da vicino e più a lungo, notò che era davvero piuttosto pallido.  
Il giovane scosse la testa. “No, avevo promesso che saremmo andati a un pranzo celebrativo. Prenderò un altro antidolorifico non appena avremo mangiato.”  
“Se peggiora, me lo devi dire, okay?”  
“Venite ragazzi?” Gridò Nick da dove si erano fermati e stavano aspettando.  
Louis riprese a muoversi e Harry lo seguì. “Ehi, Lou.”  
“Te lo dirò se peggiora, sì,” disse il castano, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“No,” Harry si voltò, ma ci pensò meglio. “Intendo, sì. Per favore fallo. Ma quello che volevo dire è che,” aggiunse, mettendosi al passo con Louis, “è che non devi aver paura. Non scapperò di nuovo.”  
Louis lo guardò mentre raggiungevano il resto del gruppo. “Lo so,” disse, tirando Harry più vicino per mano.  
Harry si sentiva ancora come se le sue parole non fossero abbastanza. Anche se Louis gli avesse tenuto la mano e gli avesse assicurato che credeva in lui, sentiva di dover in qualche modo dimostrare che quella fosse la verità. Harry voleva un’opportunità per dimostrare a Louis che avrebbe mantenuto la parola data.  
Per ora, si limitò ad afferrare la mano del maggiore e a non lasciarla andare.   
  
+++  
  
  
  
“Niente ancora sul pranzo,” disse Liam mentre si sedevano in ufficio. “Finora ci sono solo articoli che speculano sul tuo infortunio.”  
Harry non era mai stato lì prima. Sapeva che Liam e Niall erano soci di uno studio nel centro di Londra, ma non lo aveva mai immaginato così. L’edificio era enorme e gli uffici erano eleganti. Non era nemmeno sicuro di essere in grado di pagare uno studio legale come questo.  
“Accanto ai commenti sul tuo nuovo show, ovviamente,” aggiunse Niall, sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al divano.  
Liam annuì, sorridendo a Louis. “Che sono tutte lodi, a proposito.”  
Harry prese la mano di Louis, intrecciando le loro dita. Il giovane lo guardò brevemente, stringendo la sua mano prima di ringraziare Liam.  
“Posso solo dire che sono davvero contento che voi ragazzi abbiate risolto tutto?” Disse Niall, sorridendo loro con affetto. “È stato un tale dolore guardarvi negli ultimi mesi.”  
“Beh, per lo più Louis, possiamo dire,” lo corresse Liam e rivolse a Harry un sorriso di scusa.  
Il riccio si sentì arrossire e abbassò la testa, incapace di guardarli adeguatamente. “Mi dispiace per aver causato così tanti problemi a tutti.”  
“Shh,” disse immediatamente Louis, voltandosi verso di lui. “Ne abbiamo parlato, no?”  
Harry annuì e guardò il maggiore. “Lo so e lo capisco. Mi dispiace comunque, però.”  
“E ne sei assolutamente sicuro?” Chiese Liam.  
“Non sembrava assolutamente dubbioso o insicuro quando è venuto da noi dopo l’incidente, vero?” Niall gli fece l’occhiolino, incrociando le gambe. “Direi che quest’uomo è più che sicuro.”  
“Lo sono,” confermò lui.  
Liam sorrise loro, con gli occhi un po’ increspati. “Va bene. Quindi veniamo a noi.”  
“Abbiamo contattato il tuo addetto stampa,” spiegò Niall. “Diventerà anche l’addetto stampa di Harry ora, per estensione.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte. “Non ho bisogno di un addetto stampa. Non sono un-”  
“Questo è quello che dobbiamo sapere da voi, ragazzi,” lo interruppe Liam. “Che tipo di ruolo vuoi che Harry prenda in tutto questo?”  
Louis inclinò la testa. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Beh, non appena verrà fuori che voi due state ancora insieme, ci sarà più interesse pubblico per Harry,” disse Niall. “Cercheranno di ottenere interviste con te, scopriranno tutti i tuoi sporchi segreti e troveranno persone che hanno qualcosa da dire su di te.”  
Il cuore del riccio perse un battito a quell’idea. Deglutì e guardò di nuovo Louis, cercando di capire cosa stesse pensando. Il ragazzo sembrava altrettanto preoccupato. “Non lo voglio.”  
“Ma accadrà, che tu lo voglia o no,” Liam si strinse nelle spalle. “La domanda è, in che modo vuoi giocarti questa carta.”  
“Giocare?” Ripeté Louis. Sembrava scettico.  
Liam annuì e si sporse in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. “O Harry lo usa per costruirsi una sorta di carriera da esso, per farsi un nome. Oppure rimane in silenzio, non accetta offerte e non risponde a nessuna domanda.”  
“La seconda,” rispose immediatamente Harry.  
Louis gli strinse di nuovo la mano. “Nasconderlo non è davvero ciò per cui siamo qui, però.”  
“No, certo che no,” concordò Niall. “Non stiamo parlando di nasconderlo. Vogliamo davvero che voi ostentiate tutto. Il modo in cui lo farete è importante, però.”  
“Harry potrebbe farsi un nome, e se tu lo volessi,” aggiunse Liam, rivolgendosi a Harry, “ti sosterremo. Ma sarebbe molto meglio presentarti al pubblico in un modo diverso.”  
“Come mio accessorio?” Chiese Louis, sembrando dispiaciuto.  
“Come tuo partner,” lo corresse Liam. “Pensiamo sia importante presentarvi insieme in un dato momento. Potremmo lasciarlo presentarsi con te a eventi e in privato, quindi chiedergli di rilasciare interviste o potremmo concentrarci sulla creazione di un profilo pubblico per lui. Semplicemente non penso che aiuterebbe il nostro caso.”  
“Sono d’accordo,” disse Harry. Si rivolse a Louis. “Non voglio più attenzione del necessario da parte del pubblico.”  
Louis sospirò. “Voglio solo che nessuno pensi che tu sia solo un accessorio.”  
Sorridendo, il riccio alzò le mani e premette un bacio sulle loro dita intrecciate. “Lascia che pensino quello che vogliono.”  
Il sorriso sul viso di Louis era così caldo e affettuoso che il petto gli faceva male per l’affetto e l’amore che provava per lui. Il castano annuì, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli del riccio.  
“Il pubblico percepirà Harry come leale, premuroso e genuino,” aggiunse Niall, la voce tranquilla, come per non disturbarli. “Non dovrebbe essere difficile da ottenere per lui.”  
“No, non dovrebbe esserlo,” concordò Louis.  
Un colpo alla porta distolse l’attenzione di Harry da Louis. Vide una giovane donna che entrava, alcune carte in mano.  
“Mi scusi, signor Horan,” disse, guardando Harry e Louis. “C’è qualche primo movimento sui social media e lei mi ha chiesto di fare rapporto immediatamente.”  
“Fantastico,” disse Niall, tendendo una mano per i fogli. “Grazie, Becky.”  
Annuì e lasciò di nuovo la stanza.  
“Okay, quindi qualcuno ha pubblicato le vostre foto di ieri,” Niall esaminò i giornali, annuendo con la testa. “Avvistamenti di fan e speculazioni. Per lo più incentrati su Louis e Nick, in realtà.”  
“Ma hanno notato che ero seduto proprio lì accanto a Louis?” Chiese il riccio. Cercò di sopprimere il broncio che si stava formando sulle sue labbra. Louis gli diede una leggera spinta sulla spalla con la sua.  
Liam rise, prendendo alcune delle carte da Niall. “Geloso, Haz?”  
“Ah, qui,” ripeté Niall. “Qualcuno ti ha riconosciuto. Ma la parola non si è diffusa molto. Dobbiamo organizzare una paparazzata.”  
“Meglio farla prima che qualcuno lo porti alla stampa e interferisca con la storia che vogliamo pubblicare,” concordò Liam.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Nessuno che conosco andrebbe mai alla stampa e venderebbe qualcosa su di me.”  
Niall e Liam posarono i giornali e improvvisamente tacquero. Si scambiarono degli sguardi strani e poi Harry notò che si scambiarono gli stessi anche con Louis.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Domandò, guardando tra loro tre.  
“Beh, è già successo prima,” fece notare Louis.  
Harry ebbe bisogno di un momento per capire, ma poi sbatté le palpebre verso Louis. Non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato. “Non crederai mica che qualcuno che ci conosce abbia venduto la nostra storia alla stampa, vero?”  
Il maggiore si morse il labbro, la sua espressione lacerata. “Haz…”  
“Harry, pensaci un attimo,” disse Niall. “Chi sapeva che voi due non siete anime gemelle legali?”  
“Beh, Louis e io abbiamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno,” rispose lui. “Ma l’ho detto a Babs, e lei lo ha detto a te. Ma nessuno di voi due lo direbbe a nessuno.”  
Niall annuì. “E chi altro lo sapeva?”  
Harry ci pensò su, arricciando le labbra. “Tecnicamente, le signore all’ufficio di registrazione?”  
“Non sarebbero andate alla stampa,” commentò Liam. “Sarebbero andate alla polizia se avessero avuto l’impressione che voi due sareste comunque rimasti insieme una volta usciti dal loro ufficio. Ma non l’hanno fatto, quindi devono aver pensato che il problema si fosse risolto rimproverandovi.”  
“Allora non c’è nessun altro,” disse Harry, guardando di nuovo Louis. Lui voltò il viso, guardando invece le loro mani. Il riccio aggrottò la fronte.  
“Harry,” ripeté Niall con lo stesso tono gentile di prima. “C’erano altre due persone che lo sapevano.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per protestare, quando la consapevolezza lo colpì. Il suo cuore saltò di nuovo un battito e le sue dita diventarono intorpidite e fredde; lo poteva sentire. La pelle di Louis era improvvisamente calda contro la sua, i loro palmi aderirono insieme per il sudore viscido.  
“Luke,” esclamò. “Pensi che sia stato Luke?”  
“Siamo abbastanza sicuri che sia stato lui,” confermò Liam. “È stato l’unico a beneficiarne.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, cercando di elaborare le informazioni. Guardò di nuovo Louis e notò che lo stava già guardando, con la preoccupazione scritta a caratteri cubitali su tutto il viso. “Tu lo sapevi?”  
“Lo sospettavo,” ammise il maggiore.  
Senza commentare ulteriormente, Harry tornò a guardare Liam e Niall. “Pensate che farà di nuovo qualcosa del genere?”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Può essere. Probabilmente questa volta intraprenderà un’azione legale.”  
Il riccio sentì il suo sangue scorrere ancora più freddo. “Avrebbe dei motivi.”  
Louis gli lasciò la mano per accarezzare la sua coscia.  
“Certo che sì,” concordò Liam. “Ma anche tu hai dei motivi. E avete Eleanor dalla vostra parte, il che è un vantaggio enorme.”  
“Non preoccuparti, Harry,” lo rassicurò Niall. “Anche noi siamo dalla tua parte. Non può più farvi niente del genere.”  
Harry annuì, ma il suo battito cardiaco non si calmò e la sensazione pesante nel suo petto non sarebbe scomparsa velocemente. Cercò di ignorarla per il resto della visita, tentando di concentrarsi su ciò che Liam e Niall avevano detto loro, sui piani che avevano preparato per i prossimi mesi.  
Ci provò.  
  
+++  
  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo,” disse Harry una volta che furono per strada, sulla via di casa.  
Stava guidando, avendo bandito Louis dal farlo questa mattina. Il castano aveva sostenuto che stava benissimo per poter guidare una macchina, che non aveva bisogno del suo braccio sinistro per farlo, ma lui aveva insistito sul fatto che era troppo pericoloso.  
Alla fine della giornata, non importava davvero chi guidasse la macchina, quindi Louis aveva ceduto. In quel momento avrebbe voluto essere lui al volante, però. Harry non era concentrato sul traffico.  
“Mi avresti ascoltato?” Disse quindi.  
Harry era silenzioso, le sue labbra formavano una linea sottile.  
“Se ti avessi detto che era stato lui a venderci alla stampa, avresti pensato che stavo solo cercando di metterlo in cattiva luce,” scrollò le spalle. “Voglio dire, l’ho considerato, ma ho pensato che sarebbe sembrato meschino.”  
“Lo avrei pensato. Forse,” concordò Harry dopo un momento. “Ma avrei anche considerato l’idea. Mi sento stupido per non averlo capito prima.”  
Louis allungò la mano destra per metterla sulla coscia di Harry. “Probabilmente è stato meglio che tu non lo sapessi. In questo modo puoi sempre dire di avergli dato una vera possibilità.”  
“Mi ha ingannato,” rispose il giovane, e c’era un’amarezza nella sua voce che Louis non aveva mai sentito prima. “Mi ha ingannato facendomi credere di potermi fidare di lui.”  
“Non tutto quello che ha detto e fatto era una bugia, Haz,” non aveva idea del perché stesse difendendo Luke. Tutto ciò che aveva desiderato negli ultimi mesi si stava avverando proprio ora. Harry stava finalmente vedendo la vera natura meschina del ragazzo.  
“Ma era basato su una bugia,” sostenne Harry.  
“Non importa più,” Louis cercò di calmarlo.  
Harry non rispose e il maggiore sapeva che la questione non era chiusa per lui. Il cipiglio sul viso del riccio, la mascella serrata e le mani strette al volante gli dicevano che era tutt’altro che un capitolo chiuso. Decise di lasciare al giovane un po’ di spazio e di tempo, senza parlarne più. Invece, anche lui si zittì, tirando fuori il cellulare per mandare un messaggio a Stan. Aveva promesso di tenerlo aggiornato.  
Quando Stan gli mandò una foto di se stesso vestito con slip e pantofole, si ritrovò a ridacchiare. Alzò lo sguardo per mostrare la foto a Harry, ma notò che non erano più sulla strada per il loro appartamento.  
“Uhm, Haz,” iniziò, ma si trattenne quando il riccio si fermò e parcheggiò la macchina.  
“Puoi aspettare qui se vuoi,” disse e slacciò la cintura di sicurezza. “Dì a Stan che lo saluto.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, guardando Harry scendere dall’auto. Gli ci vollero dieci secondi buoni per capire esattamente cosa stava succedendo, e nel frattempo del suo ragazzo non c’era più traccia. Si sforzò di seguirlo, e alla fine riuscì a uscire dall’auto prima che Harry avesse raggiunto la porta dell’edificio.  
“Piccolo, aspetta,” lo raggiunse e gli afferrò il braccio. “Non dovresti affrontarlo adesso.”  
“Probabilmente dovresti restare in macchina,” rispose Harry, aprendo il piccolo cancello.  
“Ascoltami,” disse Louis, trattenendo Harry. “Dirai cose di cui ti pentirai più tardi.”  
Harry finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo, e uno sguardo gli fu sufficiente per sapere che non poteva fermarlo. “Adesso vado lassù, Lou. Puoi restare in macchina o venire con me. Se vieni con me, però, è meglio che tu non dica una parola.”  
Louis sospirò, annuendo, poi allontanò la mano dal polso del riccio. “Mi vuoi lì con te?”  
Harry sembrò più calmo per un momento. “Ovviamente.” Intrecciò le loro dita e si chinò per baciare le sue labbra in modo rassicurante. Quando si tirò indietro, sembrava severo. “Ma non osare interferire.”  
“Non ho intenzione di farlo,” mormorò Louis e seguì Harry.  
Si fermarono davanti a una porta e Harry bussò, con l’espressione determinata sul viso. Per un momento, Louis pregò che la porta non si aprisse, che Luke non fosse a casa e potessero semplicemente voltarsi e tornare a casa.  
Ma le sue preghiere si rivelarono vane perché la porta si aprì e rivelò Luke, vestito in jeans e maglione blu, con i capelli bagnati. “Harry,” disse con gioia nella sua voce. Poi vide Louis, un cipiglio inciso tra le sue sopracciglia. “Louis.”  
“Dobbiamo parlare,” disse Harry, precipitandosi nell’appartamento. Louis lasciò andare la sua mano, seguendolo ma rimanendo abbastanza indietro da permettere al riccio di combattere da solo.  
“Va bene,” Luke sembrava stanco mentre chiudeva la porta. “Suppongo che si tratti di Louis.”  
“Riguarda me,” lo corresse Harry, incrociando le braccia. “E te.”  
Louis notò che il giovane non si era riferito a loro come ‘noi.’ Lo conservò nella sua mente per dopo. In quel momento, rimase in silenzio, guardando Luke da vicino.  
“Suppongo che tu non voglia del tè?” Luke chiese rigido, guardando da Harry a Louis. I suoi occhi si posarono sul suo braccio per un momento. “Cosa è successo al tuo braccio?”  
“Un piccolo incidente,” spiegò.  
“Hai detto alla stampa che io e Louis non siamo anime gemelle legali?” Harry tagliò corto, andando dritto al punto.  
Bastò uno sguardo. Luke era ancora rivolto verso di lui e il senso di colpa che lampeggiava sui suoi lineamenti diceva tutto. Louis si morse il labbro. Aveva promesso a Harry di non interferire.  
Luke si voltò di nuovo verso il riccio. “È così che ti ha riconquistato? Facendoti credere questo?”  
L’espressione del giovane si fece cupa e fece un passo avanti verso Luke. “Ho fatto una semplice domanda. Si o no?”  
“Cosa cambia?” Chiese Luke, scrollando le spalle.  
“Hai mentito,” sibilò Harry. “E mi sono fidato di te.”  
“Ti sei fidato di me?” Luke alzò le mani. “Ma se non riesci nemmeno a guardarmi in faccia. I tuoi pensieri erano rivolti a lui ogni maledetto secondo che abbiamo passato insieme.”  
Per un attimo quelle parole lo ferirono. Luke fece sembrare che la loro relazione fosse stata molto più intima di quanto Harry avesse descritto. Doveva fidarsi del suo ragazzo, però; doveva credere che gli avesse detto la verità.  
“Sì, perché ogni singolo secondo avrei preferito stare con lui che con te,” ribatté il riccio. Era questo che intendeva quando aveva detto che Harry sarebbe arrivato a pentirsene. “E avrei dovuto saperlo allora. Avrei dovuto saperlo dal momento in cui sei venuto a casa nostra per farmi dubitare di me stesso.”  
Luke rise seccamente. “Non ti ho fatto dubitare di te stesso. Avevi già dei dubbi.”  
“E tu li hai usati contro di me,” Harry fece un respiro profondo. “E hai preso la decisione di rendere tutto pubblico al posto mio. Ci hai costretti a rendere pubblica la nostra relazione quando avrebbe dovuto essere una nostra decisione, avremmo dovuto decidere noi quando e come sarebbe dovuto accadere.”  
“Saresti stupido a voler rendere tutto pubblico. Siete illegali,” gli ricordò Luke. “Finirete in tribunale.”  
“In tal caso è meglio che trovi un buon avvocato,” suggerì il riccio, alzando un po’ il mento, “perché il tribunale è esattamente dove andremo. E combatterò questo sistema per far riconoscere Louis come la mia anima gemella legale. E per far rimuovere il tuo nome da tutti i miei dati legali.”  
Luke non rispose per un momento. La sua voce sembrava sottile quando finalmente lo fece. “Non funzionerà.”  
“Oh, sì che funzionerà,” lo corresse Harry, superandolo di corsa. “E anche se non succedesse, preferirei accettare qualsiasi punizione piuttosto che passare il resto della mia vita con te.”  
Louis fece una smorfia, sapendo che il giovane era andato troppo oltre. Aprì la bocca, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Harry gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.  
“Questo è tutto quello che ho da dire,” disse il riccio, aprendo la porta. “Ce ne andiamo.”  
Louis lo seguì in silenzio, ancorandosi alla sua mano perché era l’unico modo in quel momento per dargli conforto. Sapeva che se avesse detto qualcosa in quel momento, molto probabilmente Harry lo avrebbe sgridato. In fondo sapeva già di aver appena commesso un errore e che si sarebbe odiato per questo. L’ultima cosa che voleva era dire qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Mentre Louis saliva in macchina con calma, Harry quasi si buttò al posto di guida e chiuse la portiera. Il maggiore si morse il labbro, astenendosi dal commentare. Invece, tenne gli occhi sulla strada e lasciò che Harry si calmasse un po’.  
Quando raggiunsero il loro appartamento, Louis andò avanti, aprendo la porta e aspettando che Harry lo seguisse all’interno. Bastò uno sguardo al viso del riccio per sapere che era vicino a un esaurimento nervoso. Entrò e si tolse le scarpe, poi si fermò nel corridoio, con l’aria completamente smarrita.  
Anche lui si tolse le scarpe e gli si avvicinò con cautela. “Amore,” disse gentilmente e gli toccò il braccio.  
Harry gli si buttò addosso, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla sana. “Sono un tale idiota.”  
Louis sospirò e avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita del giovane. “Lo sei.”  
“Ero così incazzato,” spiegò Harry. “Volevo solo che sapesse che non avrebbe mai potuto farmi questo di nuovo.”  
“Beh, di certo gliene hai dette quattro,” commentò lui e baciò la tempia di Harry. “Un po’ impulsivo, vero?”  
“Dovresti già sapere che lo sono.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Sì, l’ho notato.”  
“Pensi che anche lui farà qualcosa di stupido?” Chiese il riccio, sembrando spaventato.  
“Penso che sia ancora troppo sconcertato per fare qualcosa,” rispose Louis, cercando di calmare Harry. “E prima che lui abbia capito cosa fare e come farlo, avremo già fatto quella cena che finirà sulla prima pagina del The Sun.”  
Harry annuì. “Immagino di dover chiamare Niall o Liam e farglielo sapere, giusto?”  
“Posso farlo per te,” si offrì Louis e si ritrasse un po’. “Per prima cosa, devi aiutarmi a togliermi il cappotto, però.”  
Harry sorrise e alzò le mani per incorniciare il suo viso. “Ti amo.”  
“Anch’io ti amo,” rispose, incontrando Harry a metà strada per un bacio. Mormorò in apprezzamento quando il ragazzo approfondì il bacio.  
“Grazie per avermi permesso di fare questo, anche se è stato stupido,” disse Harry quando si allontanò.  
“Va tutto bene,” Louis mosse il braccio. “Tirami fuori da questo cappotto, adesso.”  
“Apprezzo davvero il fatto che tu non stia dicendo ‘te l’avevo detto’ o qualcosa del genere,” continuò il riccio, ignorando la supplica di Louis. Guardò il suo viso, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Beh, volevo gridargli quelle esatte parole da mesi ormai,” confessò Louis. Viveva per il modo in cui Harry gli sorrideva. “Ora aiutami a togliermi questo dannato cappotto.”  
Il riccio continuava a sorridere, gli occhi che vagavano sul suo viso.  
“Aiuto,” tentò di nuovo Louis, alzando la voce in un finto drammatico atto. “Sono bloccato in questo cappotto. Qualcuno mi salvi!”  
Harry rise, colpendo la guancia di Louis. “Sto cercando di ringraziarti qui!”  
“Ed io sto cercando di sbarazzarmi di questo cappotto,” Louis mosse di nuovo il braccio. “Cosa che non posso fare da solo. Sfortunatamente.”  
“Cosa faresti senza di me?” Sospirò il riccio, iniziando a tirare la manica.  
“Lascerei che mia madre si prendesse cura di me,” disse il castano.  
Harry scosse la testa, ma lo aiutò a togliersi il cappotto. “Sei un idiota.”  
“Abbiamo appena stabilito che lo sei anche tu,” sottolineò il castano e tirò di nuovo il ragazzo vicino a lui una volta che fu libero dal pesante capo di abbigliamento. “Questo ci rende una coppia fantastica.”  
Harry avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo, le sue dita che giocavano con le punte dei suoi capelli. “O una coppia di stupidi.”  
“La migliore,” lo corresse Louis.  
Harry sorrise e gli rubò un altro bacio, che il castano gli concesse facilmente. La sua voce era tranquilla, ma il suo tono così, così sincero quando parlò di nuovo, i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi. “Grazie per essere mio, Lou. Sarei stato vuoto se non ti avessi incontrato.”  
E Louis se ne rese conto allora, capì di cosa si trattava. Non erano destinati a stare insieme, e allo stesso tempo non erano destinati a nessun altro. Il destino non li aveva destinati l’uno per l’altro; il sistema non li aveva assegnati l’uno all’altro. Non erano destinati a nessuno; non erano stati assegnati a nessuno.  
Si erano scelti l’un l’altro.  
Annuì, e con uno sguardo negli occhi di Harry capì che anche lui aveva capito.  
“Grazie per aver scelto me.”  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Capitolo quattordici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ho conlcuso anche quest'altra avventura. Mi è piaciuta un sacco questa storia, e spero davvero possa piacere anche a voi. Se ci sono errori fatemelo pure notare perché non ho una beta quindi può succedere ahahah. Io spero davvero vi siate appassionati a questa storia, a questa vicenda così strana eppure con un lieto fine, dove Harry e Louis affrontano mille difficoltà ma si ritrovano sempre. Grazie per ogni cosa a voi che leggete, siete speciali.

**Nameless Night**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattordici.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò lentamente al suono di Louis che russava sommessamente. Sorrise a se stesso prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, strofinando il naso più vicino contro il collo del ragazzo. Dato che doveva indossare il gesso, il castano poteva solo dormire sulla schiena, ogni altra posizione era troppo scomoda per riposare correttamente. Quindi ora lui dormiva con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Louis, e il braccio libero di quest’ultimo era avvolto liberamente intorno alla sua vita.  
Purtroppo però, dormire sulla schiena faceva russare Louis; un simpatico, piccolo suono che faceva ridere Harry ogni volta che lo sentiva. Lo fece anche adesso, facendo scorrere il dito su e giù per lo stomaco del giovane. Si dimenò sotto il suo tocco, segno se si stava svegliando.  
Con un sorriso, il riccio si mise a sedere e baciò lo sterno del maggiore, raggiungendogli il collo e la mascella. Louis sospirò, sollevando il petto. Incapace di resistere, sigillò le loro labbra insieme, baciandolo lentamente.  
“Hmm,” mormorò Louis, alzando la mano per accarezzare la sua schiena. “Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno, bell’addormentato,” fece scontrare le loro labbra ancora una volta, facendo scorrere una gamba tra quelle di Louis. Erano entrambi nudi, il che era incredibilmente comodo e conveniente. Harry poteva sentire che il membro del giovane si stava già ispessendo.  
“In realtà sarebbe bella addormentata,” Louis lo corresse. Sbatté le palpebre e il blu radioso attirò Harry dentro quegli occhi.  
Il riccio alzò gli occhi al cielo e attaccò le labbra al collo del ragazzo, succhiando abbastanza forte da far contrarre il suo membro contro la sua coscia. “Perdona la mia ignoranza.”  
“Domande sulle principesse Disney? Sono il tuo uomo,” Louis ridacchiò e inclinò la testa per dare a Harry un accesso migliore.  
“Sei il mio uomo, sì,” concordò Harry. Lasciò che la sua bocca tornasse a quella di Louis e lo baciò, aprendo le labbra del castano con pazienza. Aveva un sapore stantio e amaro, e sospettava che anche lui avesse lo stesso sapore, ma non importava. L’unica cosa importante era che doveva svegliare Louis con baci lenti il sabato mattina. Avere Louis così era solo un suo privilegio.  
“Haz,” sussurrò il maggiore, i suoi fianchi rotolarono contro quelli di Harry.  
Lui sorrise contro le labbra del ragazzo, portando una mano alla sua vita. Andò incontro alle sue spinte, prendendo facilmente un ritmo. Louis inclinò la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta. Il riccio era mezzo duro al risveglio, ma la sola vista del suo ragazzo riempì il suo membro fino alla completa durezza.  
“Tesoro,” mormorò, rotolando lentamente i fianchi, il cazzo del maggiore che strofinava il liquido pre-seminale bagnato sullo stomaco. “Vuoi che ti succhi?”  
Louis alzò la mano per seppellirla tra i suoi riccioli. Scosse la testa, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Voglio vederti. Guardarti.”  
Harry annuì e continuò a muoversi. Afferrò le cosce di Louis e le sollevò dal materasso, allineando i loro inguini. Il castano si leccò le labbra, gemendo rumorosamente quando i loro membri sfregarono insieme, mandando brividi ad entrambi i loro corpi. Il riccio continuava a muoversi contro di lui, usando la sua posizione per premere Louis contro il materasso con ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi.  
Quando il calore si accumulò nello stomaco, formicolando nella sua schiena, Harry rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi. Abbassò la testa per seppellire il viso nel collo di Louis, ma lui lo fermò. Tenne la mano tra i suoi capelli, tirando delicatamente per tenergli la testa alta. Fissò i suoi occhi scuri di desiderio, scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
Senza altra scelta, Harry continuò, gli occhi fissi sul viso di Louis, lasciandogli guardare il modo in cui cadeva a pezzi sopra di lui. Lasciò andare una delle sue cosce e portò una mano tra di loro, arricciandola attorno ai loro cazzi. Il maggiore si morse il labbro, inghiottendo un gemito.  
“No,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa.  
Louis lasciò il labbro inferiore e lasciò andare un altro gemito quando Harry strofinò il pollice sulla punta liscia del suo membro. I loro movimenti erano pigri, lenti e intensi, lasciando ogni nervo del corpo di Harry nudo ed elettrico.  
Voleva di più e, allo stesso tempo, questo era più di quanto fosse in grado di sopportare. Voleva allargare Louis e seppellirsi nel profondo del suo corpo, o magari cavalcarlo fino allo sfinimento completo. Tuttavia, sentiva che solo un altro gemito affannoso del ragazzo sarebbe stato sufficiente per spingerlo oltre il limite.  
“Piccolo,” sospirò il maggiore, gli occhi socchiusi e lo sguardo sfocato. “Lasciami…”  
Harry annuì, torcendo il polso nel modo giusto e un attimo dopo, la bocca di Louis si spalancò e si inarcò dal materasso al tocco del riccio. Il liquido caldo si riversò sulle dita di Harry, facilitando i suoi movimenti, e ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che anche lui venisse. Louis teneva ancora la sua testa in alto tirandogli i capelli, guardandolo con occhi sbalorditi e labbra morse.  
Successivamente, il riccio cadde sul corpo del giovane, facendolo sibilare di dolore. Il braccio ingessato di Louis era intrappolato sotto il suo peso. Rotolò rapidamente via, ansimando e agitandosi allo stesso tempo.  
“Cazzo, Lou, mi dispiace,” si mise a sedere, controllando immediatamente il gesso.  
“Certo che ti dispiace,” disse Louis, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli arruffati. “Il tuo bel viso sarà la mia morte.”  
“Il tuo braccio sta bene?” Chiese Harry, ignorando il commento.  
“Mhm.” Il giovane si stiracchiò, sospirando felice. “Sono passate due settimane, Haz. Sai che ormai non mi fa più male.”  
“Non dovresti indossare questa cosa in primo luogo.”  
Louis aprì gli occhi, il broncio sulle labbra. “Sai cosa non dovrei fare? Stare sdraiato qui e doverti implorare di coccolarmi.”  
Il riccio non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Si avvicinò e strofinò il naso contro il suo collo. “Dovremmo fare la doccia.”  
“Tra un minuto,” disse Louis e inspirò profondamente, apparentemente molto più soddisfatto. “Abbiamo un grande giorno davanti e voglio solo godermelo ancora per un momento.”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Harry annuì, disegnando cerchi sullo stomaco del maggiore e spargendo il liquido bianco sulla sua pelle. A Louis non sembrava importare.  
“Ehi, Lou.”  
Il castano mormorò, stringendo delicatamente la sua vita.  
“Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa,” mormorò lui.  
“Haz, ne abbiamo parlato il giorno in cui siamo tornati dall’Austria,” gli ricordò Louis.  
“No, intendo,” Harry inspirò profondamente, aprendo gli occhi. Fermò la mano, appoggiandola contro la pelle ancora calda del giovane. “È colpa mia quello che è successo lì con Lory.”  
“Per quanto ne so Kian ha chiesto _a me_ di guardarla,” disse Louis, accarezzando il fianco di Harry.  
“Non è questo il punto,” ribatté Harry. “Non sarei dovuto venire lì a distrarti perché in questo modo l’abbiamo persa di vista entrambi. Non sarebbe successo tutto questo se non fosse stato per me.”  
“Piccolo,” Louis si spostò finché non si sdraiò su un fianco, di fronte a lui. “È stato un incidente. La colpa non è di nessuno.”  
Harry allungò una mano per toccare la spalla di Louis. I lividi erano ormai sbiaditi, quasi non più visibili. Non era stato in grado di parlarne prima, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo al ragazzo, ma in quel momento, sotto le coperte del loro letto, con Louis che lo teneva stretto, sentì di aver finalmente trovato le parole per lasciare che il castano sapesse cosa lo turbava ancora.  
“Non ho fatto niente, Lou.”  
Louis aggrottò la fronte, le sue dita distese sulla sua schiena e il suo viso così vicino che il riccio poteva sentire il suo respiro. “Cosa non hai fatto?”  
“Quando è successo,” chiarì Harry. “È andato tutto così veloce. E quando ti ho raggiunto, era già finita e Mallory stava piangendo e tu non ti sei mosso. Non ti sei mosso.”  
“Va tutto bene, amore,” lo rassicurò Louis, baciandogli delicatamente la guancia. “Sai che non era niente di serio.”  
“Ma in quel momento non lo sapevo,” Harry scosse la testa, arretrando abbastanza per guardare di nuovo il viso di Louis. “E sono rimasto seduti lì, incapace di muovermi. Ho visto il sangue sulla tua faccia e non ho fatto niente. Se quelle persone non fossero state lì, io-”  
“Erano lì, Harry,” il castano lo tirò di nuovo più vicino, mantenendo il contatto visivo. “Loro erano li.”  
“E se non ci fossero stati?” Harry rilasciò un respiro tremante. “Non avrei fatto nulla per salvarti.”  
“Zitto,” mormorò Louis, sigillando le labbra del riccio con le sue in un bacio disperato. Harry affondò contro di lui, le mani che si alzarono per afferrare le spalle del maggiore. Louis riuscì a calmare i suoi nervi con questo, tirandolo fuori dai suoi demoni, come se potesse baciare ogni singola preoccupazione presente nel suo sistema. Quando si ritrasse, aspettò che Harry aprisse gli occhi. “Lo avresti fatto, piccolo.”  
Il riccio si leccò le labbra, ripetendo la situazione nella sua testa.  
“Lo avresti fatto,” ripeté Louis. “In una situazione del genere, devi solo funzionare. E per quanto mi ha detto Lottie, l’hai fatto.”  
“Solo con Lory,” fece notare Harry. “Ma con te...”  
Louis sorrise. “Beh, immagino allora che tu mi ami più di quanto ami lei.”  
Nonostante l’umorismo nella sua voce, Harry non riuscì a prenderlo come uno scherzo. Portò una mano al viso del ragazzo. “Ti amo più di chiunque altro, Louis.”  
Il divertimento svanì dagli occhi di Louis e inspirò profondamente. “Immagino di sì.”  
“Sì,” insistette il riccio. Baciò di nuovo Louis, solo brevemente. “E mi tormenterà per il resto della mia vita il fatto di essere rimasto così immobile quel giorno.”  
“Sai che non ha importanza, vero?” Disse il maggiore. “Mi fiderei di te sempre, con tutta la mia vita. Più di chiunque altro.”  
“Probabilmente non è una scelta saggia,” Harry sorrise leggermente, spostando le dita tra i capelli di Louis. “Non ho dimostrato di essere molto utile in una situazione del genere.”  
“Probabilmente hai solo bisogno di un po’ più di pratica,” scherzò Louis.  
Harry scosse la testa, pizzicando il castano dietro l’orecchio. “Non dire cose del genere.”  
“Ow,” Louis fece una smorfia. “Stai cercando una scusa per fare il rude con me?”  
“Non sarò rude con te finché indossi il gesso,” gli ricordò Harry.  
“Peccato,” mormorò il giovane. Si chinò e lo baciò di nuovo.  
“Devo preparare la colazione?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Prima ho bisogno di una doccia,” Louis guardò se stesso dall’alto in basso. “Hai sparso il tuo sperma su tutto il mio stomaco.”  
Harry sorrise, scrollando una spalla. “Ho bisogno di compensare il fatto di non poter essere rude con te.”  
Ridendo, Louis si rotolò su di lui per ottenere un altro bacio. Harry incontrò le sue labbra con un mormorio soddisfatto, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo del castano. Per un po’ rimasero così, scambiandosi baci lenti e pigri, poi Louis si alzò con un sospiro.  
“Questa cosa stupida è sempre d’intralcio,” disse, indicando il gesso.  
“Tra due settimane lo toglierai.”  
Louis scese dal letto. “Non vedo l’ora.”  
Harry lo seguì in bagno e con una busta di plastica e una delle fascette per capelli di Harry avvolse il gesso in modo che Louis potesse fare una doccia. Il riccio tenne un panno sotto l’acqua corrente e lo usò per strofinarlo sulla sua pelle. Si sarebbe prima occupato della colazione e poi avrebbe fatto una doccia.  
Tornato in camera da letto, indossò un paio di boxer. Ispezionò il loro frigorifero quando entrò in cucina, annotando mentalmente di andare a fare la spesa prima della cena di stasera. Tirò fuori uova e pancetta, richiudendo il frigo.  
Mentre preparava le uova strapazzate, ripassò il piano per oggi. L’agente di Liam e Louis aveva organizzato un’uscita per stasera che sarebbe finita sulla prima pagina di diversi importanti organi di stampa. Nelle ultime due settimane si erano occupati di questo, e i due erano stati costantemente visti insieme. I fan di Louis o del Breakfast Show ne avevano parlato sui social media e avevano condiviso anche alcuni scatti.  
Quel giorno, un paparazzo assunto da loro avrebbe aspettato al ristorante, fotografandoli mentre entravano insieme così come all’interno - perché avevano preso i posti vicino a una finestra - e anche quando avrebbero lasciato il locale. Avrebbe segnato l’inizio della loro battaglia. Il passo successivo sarebbe stato rendere pubblico il fatto che stavano andando in tribunale.  
Avrebbero ufficialmente combattuto il sistema- e sarebbero stati i primi a farlo nella storia.  
Non ebbe altra possibilità di innervosirsi per questo perché un forte urlo gli fece quasi cadere la ciotola con le uova. Portandosi una mano al petto, si voltò a guardare la porta della cucina, ma invece di veder apparire Louis, lo sentì urlare di nuovo.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte in gola, le immagini di Louis che cadeva nella doccia, che si rompeva l’altro braccio, o il suo gesso che si spezzava, o che batteva di nuovo la testa - tutto ciò gli inondò la mente nei cinque secondi che gli ci vollero per arrivare a il bagno.  
“Aiuto!” Louis era chino sulla loro vasca, tenendo la testa sotto il getto della doccia. “Aiuto! Sto affogando!”  
Il riccio si fermò sullo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia e alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Qualcuno mi aiuti,” continuò Louis, agitando teatralmente il braccio.  
Sospirando, Harry ebbe pietà di lui e gli si avvicinò, chiudendo l’acqua e sollevando Louis dal bordo della vasca. “Sei un idiota.”  
“Grazie a Dio,” Louis avvolse il suo braccio buono intorno al suo collo, bagnandolo tutto. “Mi hai salvato. Avrei potuto morire lì.”  
“Certo che avresti potuto,” commentò seccamente, trattenendo una risata. “Meno male che ero nei paraggi.”  
“Come diavolo potrei mai ringraziarti adeguatamente?” Chiese il castano, ma il suo sorrisetto mostrava che aveva già un’idea chiara.  
“Sei così ridicolo,” Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere ora, afferrando un asciugamano per asciugare i capelli di Louis.  
“Scusami, sono quasi morto,” Louis sussultò in finta offesa.  
Harry avvolse l’asciugamano attorno al collo del maggiore e lo tirò contro di lui per un bacio. “Non lo lascerei mai accadere.”  
“Te l’avevo detto,” disse Louis, toccando il suo petto con un dito. “Posso affidarti la mia vita.”  
Harry sorrise, baciando la fronte di Louis. “Puoi.”  
  
+++  
  
“Siete pronti?” Chiese Liam, guardando Louis che si infilava i jeans.  
Il giovane incontrò il suo sguardo nello specchio, annuendo fermamente. “Sì. Ne abbiamo parlato prima oggi.”  
“Va bene,” Liam si alzò dal letto e andò dietro di lui. “Perché la tua vita cambierà drasticamente da oggi in poi.”  
“Si spera in meglio.” Louis ci pensò su, voltandosi verso Liam. “Sai una cosa, in realtà è abbastanza bella in questo momento.”  
Liam rise. “Andrà ancora meglio. Sarete legali.”  
Il castano annuì, e poi raccolse il coraggio di parlare con Liam prima che lui e Harry partissero per la loro grande serata. “Ehi, posso farti una domanda?”  
“Certo,” ammise Liam.  
“Ci penso da un po’, e più ci penso, più ha senso. Capisco se non puoi dirmelo, ma io-”  
“Fallo e basta,” lo invitò l’amico.  
“Max è l’anima gemella legale di Zayn, non è vero?” Sbottò lui.  
Liam sbatté le palpebre, ovviamente non si aspettava quella domanda.  
“Voglio dire,” continuò, scrollando le spalle, “ci ha detto che ha incontrato la sua anima gemella legale all’università. Ed è lì che ha incontrato anche Max. E voi ragazzi sembrate essere davvero buoni amici, e poiché è nella vostra stessa posizione insieme ad Eleanor, ha molto senso che lui e Zayn siano anime gemelle.”  
“Beh...” Liam scrollò le spalle, massaggiandosi il collo. “Non ne parliamo davvero, ma sì. È l’anima gemella di Zayn.”  
“Beh, ha senso allora averlo nei paraggi, immagino.”  
Liam annuì, guardandolo. “Dopo quello che è successo lì con te, ci siamo resi conto di quanto senso abbia davvero.”  
“Siamo fortunati perché le nostre famiglie ci sostengono,” sottolineò il castano. “Sono sempre lì per noi e non ci terrebbero mai nascosto nulla. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Harry, Anne e Gemma mi avrebbero sempre avvisato. Non è lo stesso per Max e Zayn, giusto?”  
“La mia famiglia è d’accordo,” Liam si sedette di nuovo sul letto. “Ma quella di Zayn non lo è. Per quanto ne so, nemmeno quella di Eleanor la sostiene.”  
Louis annuì. “Max me l’ha detto. Sono contro di loro.”  
“Ha dei vantaggi il fatto che siamo rimasti in contatto, ma, sai,” Liam si strinse nelle spalle, ovviamente cercando le parole. “Siamo sinceramente amici. Max è uno dei migliori amici di Zayn.”  
“Sei mai diventato geloso?” Louis voleva sapere. Provò a immaginare Harry insieme a Luke, amici inseparabili, ma il pensiero gli fece assaporare la bile in fondo alla gola.  
“All’inizio, sì,” ammise Liam. “Sono anime gemelle legali, dopotutto.”  
“Ma ora non più?”  
Liam scosse la testa. “È solo un pezzo di carta, Louis. So che è un po’ ipocrita da parte mia visto che sto lottando per ottenere un pezzo di carta per riconoscere la nostra relazione come legale. Ma è qualcosa che ho scelto, una carta che ho scelto di firmare. Non un foglio che qualcuno ha compilato prima che io nascessi, assegnandomi a qualcun altro.”  
Louis annuì. “So cosa vuoi dire. Anche io voglio firmare il mio documento e fare in modo che Harry sia mio e che io sia suo di fronte alla legge.”  
“Ci siamo quasi, Louis,” promise l’amico.  
“Faremo del nostro meglio per vincere questo,” Louis allungò la mano per abbracciare Liam.  
“Non devi,” Liam gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Sii solo te stesso, il resto funzionerà da solo.”  
“Siamo realisti,” sussurrò il castano, tirandosi indietro abbastanza per guardare Liam. “Si innamoreranno di Harry, tutti loro.”  
Liam rise. “Molto probabile. Hai scelto una persona così adorabile. Questo renderà tutto molto più semplice.”  
“Louis, dovresti andare!” Disse Niall mentre sbirciava nella stanza. “Harry sta già aspettando alla porta.”  
“Arrivo,” Louis si alzò e prese una giacca, se la drappeggiò sulle spalle e alzò il pollice in su a Liam. “Ci vediamo quando torniamo a casa.”  
Anche Liam alzò il pollice. “E, Louis?”  
“Sì?”  
“Ti ameranno altrettanto, sai?” Continuò l’amico, sorridendo affettuosamente. “Voi due siete semplicemente perfetti insieme.”  
Il giovane sbuffò, scacciando Liam prima di lasciare la stanza. Sapeva che Liam l’avrebbe capito.  
“Lou, faremo tardi,” disse il riccio una volta che lo vide. Era una visione, con i suoi lunghi capelli arricciati sciolti sulle spalle. La camicia che indossava era sbottonata fino all’ombelico, mostrando le splendide rondini sulle ossa del collo. L’aveva infilata nei jeans attillati e sopra indossava una giacca di pelle nera.  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Abbiamo ancora molto tempo.” Si mise le scarpe e lasciò che Harry lo aiutasse con i lacci. Ormai si era abituato, e il riccio era abituato ad allacciare le scarpe delle persone grazie al suo lavoro, comunque. Tuttavia, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a poter fare tutte queste piccole cose da solo.  
“Okay,” disse Niall, tirando un sospiro e stringendosi il petto. “Andate.”  
Baciò entrambe le loro guance e Harry lo avvolse in un abbraccio, poi se ne andarono. Come sempre, il riccio insistette per guidare, e quando raggiunsero il ristorante, parcheggiò l’auto e disse a Louis di rimanere dov’era. Accigliato, lui aspettò.  
Quando Harry fece il giro della macchina e gli aprì la portiera, alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei serio?”  
“Sto solo facendo il gentiluomo,” lo corresse lui, prendendo la mano di Louis per aiutarlo a scendere dalla macchina.  
“Speri solo che lo abbiano ripreso alla videocamera,” Louis gli diede una gomitata su un fianco, ma intrecciò le loro dita allo stesso tempo.  
“Hai o non hai il ragazzo perfetto?” Chiese il riccio, conducendolo all’ingresso.  
Le luci lampeggianti li colpirono e Louis cercò di comportarsi il più disinvolto possibile. Aprì la porta e lasciò che Harry andasse avanti. All’interno, entrambi esalarono di sollievo, condividendo un piccolo sorriso. Furono condotti al loro tavolo e Louis lanciò un’occhiata al paparazzo posizionato fuori dalla finestra.  
“Non sarà assolutamente una cosa di cui avremmo bisogno quotidianamente,” commentò Harry mentre si sedeva.  
“Ma succederà abbastanza spesso per un po’,” Louis prese il menu dal cameriere.  
“E ne varrà la pena,” Harry gli sorrise sopra il suo menu.  
Ordinarono vino e acqua e Louis lasciò che Harry facesse la degustazione del vino. Il cameriere lasciò la bottiglia sul tavolo e scomparve silenziosamente come era apparso.  
“Ristorante elegante,” notò il riccio.  
“Lo ha scelto Liam,” il castano scrollò le spalle. “Apparentemente è di alto profilo. Tutte le celebrità vengono qui.”  
Notò un altro flash, ma tenne gli occhi su Harry. Il loro unico compito era mantenere tutto naturale, non recitare nulla, e Louis non pensava che avrebbero dovuto avere problemi nell’adempiere a quel compito.  
Quando arrivò il cibo, mangiarono per un momento in un confortevole silenzio. Harry si complimentò per il gusto e lui sorrise, annuendo in accordo.  
“Volevo chiederti una cosa,” disse piano il riccio, guardandolo. “Perché chiamate sempre Lory principessa? Non che non sia comune, però ecco.”  
Louis rise. “È abbastanza semplice, in realtà.” Prese il tovagliolo per asciugarsi la bocca, ingoiando il cibo e bevendo un sorso d’acqua. “Mia madre ci chiamava tutti cuccioli quando eravamo bambini. Ognuno di noi. Quindi, naturalmente, a volte chiama anche Lory cucciola.”  
“Cosa c’entrano i cuccioli con le principesse?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Non molto,” ammise Louis. “Era solo strano per me sentirla chiamarla così quando quel soprannome era stato in qualche modo riservato ai suoi figli? Così ho iniziato a chiamarla in un altro modo.”  
“È molto dolce, però,” disse il più piccolo.  
“Immagino che prima o poi dovremo smetterla. Non possiamo continuare a chiamarla per sempre così,” il maggiore tagliò un altro pezzo della sua carne. “Ma adesso è ancora piccola, quindi va bene.”  
Quando finirono il loro pasto, il cameriere venne a sparecchiare, chiedendo loro del dessert.  
“Condivideremo il tiramisù,” disse Harry e lo ringraziò. Quando il cameriere se ne fu andato, allungò la mano, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.  
Louis non esitò a mettere la mano nella sua.  
“Allora, ho qualcosa per te,” Harry armeggiò nella tasca della giacca. Tirò fuori qualcosa e aprì l’altra mano, rivelandola a Louis.  
Riconobbe subito la sua collana con la chiave. Senza dire una sola parola, i suoi occhi cercarono quelli del ragazzo. Il ricordo del riccio che la toglieva dal suo collo con così tanto rammarico negli occhi, il modo in cui lo aveva lasciato senza parole nel suo pugno gli inondò la mente e lacerò suo petto.   
“Dovresti riaverlo indietro,” spiegò il giovane, mettendola sul tavolo. “Mi dispiace di averla portata via con me.”  
Louis scosse la testa, deglutendo il nodo che aveva in gola. “Sai cosa voglio davvero sapere, giusto?”  
Harry sorrise, stringendo la sua mano. “Hai ancora la chiave del mio cuore, Lou,” chiarì. “Ma restituirti quella chiave non ravviva a pieno il nostro desiderio di sposarci.”  
Con un sussulto, il cuore di Louis gli balzò in petto.  
“Preferirei affrontare tutto questo sapendo che alla fine ci sposeremo,” disse Harry, le sue guance diventarono rosse. “Non voglio chiedertelo quando sarà tutto finito. Te lo chiedo ora, perché so che ti sposerò, qualunque sia il risultato.”  
“Haz,” iniziò Louis, senza parole.  
“E questa volta, voglio farlo correttamente,” il riccio lasciò la sua mano e tirò fuori qualcosa dall’altra tasca. Una vera scatola di velluto nero. “Non ti darò qualcosa che il mondo non riconoscerà per quello che è veramente. Puoi tenere la chiave e mi piacerebbe che la indossassi ancora. Ma questo,” aggiunse e aprì la scatola, rivelando due piccole bande d’argento, “questo non lascerà dubbi a far capire a tutti che sei fidanzato.”  
“Hai davvero pensato a tutto, non è così?” Chiese Louis, cercando di far passare un po’ d’aria nei suoi polmoni.  
“Prometto che non scapperò di nuovo. Questa volta lo indosserai per il resto della tua vita,” Harry tirò fuori l’anello più piccolo, tendendo l’altra mano. “Allora cosa ne dici? Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Louis mise la mano in quella del riccio, sentendo un sorriso diffondersi sul suo viso. “È una domanda retorica?”  
Il ragazzo sorrise raggiante, facendo scivolare l’anello sul suo dito. Le sue mani erano effettivamente sudate, così Louis si sporse sul tavolo per dargli un bacio rassicurante. Poi prese il secondo anello e lo mise sull’anulare di Harry, sorridendo contro le sue labbra quando il riccio esalò sollevato.  
“Non pensavi davvero che avrei detto di no, vero?” Chiese Louis, stringendo la mano del giovane e strofinando il pollice sul freddo metallo.   
“Beh, ho interrotto il nostro fidanzamento,” sottolineò Harry, guardando in basso.  
Louis gli strinse la mano. “Non eri pronto, piccolo. Ma ora lo sei.”  
“Prometto di sì,” disse lui, facendo scorrere il dito sull’anello del maggiore.  
“Ehi, guardami,” disse Louis, aspettando che il più piccolo alzasse la testa. “Siamo entrambi pronti adesso, okay?”  
“Sono un po’ spaventato,” ammise Harry. “E per quanto possa sembrare stupido, mi sento meglio sapendo che indossi quell’anello.”  
Il castano sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Anch’io ho paura,” ammise.  
Harry si pizzicò il labbro inferiore tra il pollice e l’indice.  
“Però non importa cosa succederà, Harry, non mi toglierò questo anello.” Louis portò le loro dita intrecciate alle sue labbra e le baciò. “Mi sento molto più forte indossandolo.”  
Harry lasciò andare una risatina bagnata. “Lo indossi solo da due minuti.”  
“Immagina quanto mi sentirò forte tra cinque anni,” sorrise quando il riccio scoppiò a ridere.  
Il cameriere arrivò con il dessert e Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal seguire il cliché. Prese il cucchiaio e diede al suo ragazzo il primo morso. Si scambiarono un sorriso, e Harry agganciò il piede intorno alla sua caviglia.  
“Ehi, Lou,” disse poi Harry, porgendogli un cucchiaio. “Ho pensato che anche se adesso abbiamo gli anelli, il braccialetto e la chiave potremmo ancora, sai- indossarli.”  
Louis inclinò la testa. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Quando te l’ho chiesto allora, ti ho detto che sei la mia ancora, e hai detto che io sono la tua corda, che ti tiene insieme,” gli ricordò il ragazzo.  
“Ricordo,” disse, sorridendo al ricordo della proposta del riccio sotto la pioggia.  
Harry fece scorrere le dita sul polso di Louis. “Sarebbero un bel set di tatuaggi, non credi?”  
“Cazzo, Haz,” sussurrò, incapace di concentrarsi sul mangiare. “Sarebbero bellissimi.”  
Harry sorrise, apparentemente molto soddisfatto della sua reazione. “Bene, perché ho già preso un appuntamento per noi.”  
Finirono il loro dessert, facendo progetti. Louis si era quasi dimenticato del paparazzo fino a quando non se ne furono andati più tardi. Non si preoccupò troppo, però. Ciò non aveva reso il tutto meno reale.  
  
+++  
  
“Ti ho preso!” Gridò Finn quando raggiunse Harry, schiantandosi direttamente su di lui.  
Harry rise e lo prese, facendo girare il ragazzo una volta. Finn gridò felice e la gioia sul suo viso compensò la pioggia fuori. Dato che il tempo era davvero brutto, dovevano rimanere chiusi nella scuola con i bambini, e questo si era sempre rivelato un compito duro perché ai bambini piaceva molto giocare fuori. Tuttavia, mancava solo qualche minuto prima di poter tornare a casa, e dopo un’intera giornata trascorsa con dieci bambini molto attivi, il giovane era più che grato di avere tempo per un pisolino quel giorno.  
“Anch’io,” chiese Lauren, allungando le braccia verso di lui. La prese in braccio, ma prima che potesse farla girare, Barbara si avvicinò a loro.  
“Harry, me ne occupo io,” disse e allungò la mano per prendere Lauren. “La mamma di Mark è alla porta. Vorrebbe parlare con te.”  
Lui aggrottò la fronte, ma non aveva dubbi su cosa si trattasse. “Torno tra un minuto.”  
Barbara gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma non fece commenti.  
“Ms Hook,” salutò la madre di Mark, sorridendole e tendendole la mano. “È bello vederla.”  
“Non sono sicura di poter ricambiare quel sentimento, signor Styles,” rispose, senza prendergli la mano. Mark era in piedi accanto a lei, con un’aria un po’ spaventata. “Devo dire che sono un po’ preoccupata dopo aver visto gli articoli che la riguardano.”  
Harry annuì rigidamente, incrociando le braccia. “Beh,” disse lentamente. “Dipende da quello che ha letto su di me.”  
“Penso che possiamo leggere tutti lo stesso su di lei,” mise una mano sulla spalla di Mark. “Vive illegalmente con quel DJ di Radio One, anche se non è la sua legittima anima gemella.”  
“Lo è,” la corresse lui. “È la mia legittima anima gemella. C’è un problema tecnico nel sistema.”  
“Oh sì, ho visto che avete portato il caso in tribunale,” lei sbuffò. “Come se il sistema avesse mai commesso degli errori.”  
“Non siamo le prime persone a negare la loro anima gemella legale,” disse Harry. “Ci sono milioni là fuori che non amano le loro anime gemelle legali e decidono di vivere separati.”  
“È diverso,” sostenne, scuotendo la testa. “Quelle persone non vivono contro la legge con qualcuno che non è la loro anima gemella. È semplicemente sbagliato.”  
“Mi dispiace, ma non mi trova d’accordo con lei, signora Hook,” si raddrizzò, guardandola direttamente negli occhi. “Non c’è niente di sbagliato in me né nel mio fidanzato. E lo faremo riconoscere di fronte alla legge.”  
Lei inalò bruscamente. “Penso che lei sappia quali conseguenze dovrò trarne da tutto ciò?”  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo su Mark. “Ha i suoi amici qui, signora Hook.”  
“Quello, e qualcuno che ha un’influenza terribilmente negativa su mio figlio,” scosse la testa con disprezzo. “Non voglio che gli venga fatto il lavaggio del cervello facendogli credere che qualcuno come lei sia una brava persona. Non lo è, signor Styles.”  
Quelle parole lo colpirono. Harry dovette affondare le unghie nella carne del braccio per non rompersi sotto la pressione. “Mi dispiace molto che la pensi così, signora Hook. E mi dispiacerebbe ancora di più se decidesse di rimuovere Mark dal nostro asilo nido.”  
“Beh, temo che la preside non la licenzierà, quindi dovrò applicare tutte le misure per proteggere Mark.” Attirò suo figlio un po’ più vicino. “Finché non avremo trovato un nuovo asilo nido, non voglio che lei parli con mio figlio. Ho già parlato con la signorina Palvin, si occuperà lei di Mark e lui sa che d’ora in poi si dovrà rivolgere a lei invece che a voi.”  
Harry annuì, guardando Mark. “Se è così che vuole che la situazione venga gestita.”  
“Sì,” si voltò senza dire una parola, conducendo Mark fuori dall’edificio.  
Lui li guardò per un momento, cercando di trattenere la sua rabbia. Avrebbe dovuto voltarsi tra un minuto e fingere che andasse tutto bene. Quando sentì una mano sul suo braccio, inclinò la testa per vedere Barbara accanto a lui.  
“È stata molto dura?”  
Si limitò ad annuire.  
“Mi dispiace, Haz,” disse e gli strofinò il pollice sulla spalla. “Niente di ciò che ha detto è vero. Non lasciarti influenzare.”  
“È difficile da ignorare,” mormorò. “Non è la prima, né l’ultima a reagire in quel modo.” Scrollò le spalle, guardando di nuovo la porta. “Affronteremo molte reazioni del genere.”  
“Ma sei pronto,” Barbara lo rassicurò con una stretta di cuore. Harry appoggiò la sua tempia a quella di lei, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. “Siete entrambi abbastanza forti da farcela.”  
Annuendo, il riccio si voltò. Fece un sorriso a Barbara. “Abbiamo una buona squadra dietro di noi.”  
“Sì,” concordò. “E, ehi, pensa alle cose belle in arrivo. Stasera andrai ai Brits con Louis.”  
“Dovrei davvero andare adesso, giusto?” Harry guardò l’orologio. “Sono già le quattro passate.”  
“Il tuo turno è finito da tre minuti,” Barbara gli fece l’occhiolino. “Divertiti. E mandami un selfie con Adele, va bene?”  
Harry sbuffò. “Come se venisse a parlare con me. Forse te ne manderò uno con Greg James.”  
“Noioooooso,” disse la ragazza, tirando fuori la lingua. Si alzò in punta di piedi per baciargli la guancia. “Vai, tesoro. Ci vediamo domani.”  
“Ci vediamo domani.” Harry andò nella stanza del personale per prendere il cappotto e mettersi le scarpe. Controllò il cellulare, vedendo che aveva una ventina di messaggi a cui rispondere in metropolitana. Leggendoli, lasciò l’asilo, mettendo via il cellulare quando uscì.  
Stava ancora piovendo fortissimo. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry sospirò, non sentendosi particolarmente ansioso di correre alla stazione.  
“Ehi! Bel ragazzo!”  
Si voltò, cercando il proprietario di quel commento, la sua voce suonava terribilmente familiare. Poi, individuò Louis in una delle auto parcheggiate di fronte all’edificio, il finestrino del sedile del passeggero abbassato.  
“Serve un passaggio?” Disse sorridendo.  
Harry si precipitò e salì velocemente in macchina. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Louis si chinò per un bacio veloce. “Ti sono venuto a prendere.” Poi indicò il sedile posteriore. Si era liberato del gesso da due giorni e aveva mosso il braccio un po’ goffamente. “Ero comunque per strada.”  
Harry si guardò alle spalle e vide Mallory già sorridere da un orecchio all’altro. “Lory!”  
Lei iniziò a ridere, indicandolo. “Non mi hai visto, zio Harry!”  
“Eri silenziosa come un topolino,” disse il giovane, indicandola di rimando. “Non ti ho davvero visto.”  
“Zio Louis è venuto a prendermi a scuola,” calciò i piedi contro il suo sedile. “E ora andiamo dalla nonna.”  
Louis si fermò a un semaforo rosso. “Ho i nostri vestiti. La mamma ha preparato il pranzo, quindi ho pensato che avremmo potuto restare lì finché non saremo dovuti andare via.”  
“Sì, certo,” Harry annuì. “Ci vediamo con Nick prima o lo incontriamo direttamente lì?”  
“Lo incontreremo lì. Deve portare Pig da un amico.”  
“Dovete uscire stasera?” Chiese Mallory.  
“Andremo a uno spettacolo di premiazione stasera,” spiegò Harry. “Poiché lo zio Louis lavora alla radio, va a spettacoli in cui i musicisti ottengono premi per la loro musica.”  
“Foooorte,” gli occhi di Mallory si spalancarono. “Ci sono anche le Little Mix?”  
Louis annuì. “Canteranno persino una delle loro canzoni.”  
Un sussulto le lasciò la bocca. “E tu e lo zio Harry le incontrerete?”  
“Può essere,” Louis scrollò le spalle.  
“Posso incontrarle anche io?” Mallory sembrava speranzosa.  
“Non stasera, amore,” disse il riccio, lanciandole uno sguardo di scusa.  
“Sono così fantastiche,” la bimba sospirò, stringendosi la camicia.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis e, con un sospiro, lui collegò il suo cellulare alla radio per mettere l’ultimo album delle Little Mix. Anche se alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Mallory e Harry iniziarono a cantare, non riuscì a nascondere l’affetto nella sua espressione. Gli ci volle qualche momento, ma alla fine si unì a loro.  
Quando arrivarono da Jay, Mallory corse dentro e Harry aspettò un momento, trattenendo Louis.  
“Che succede?” Chiese il castano, tirando fuori i vestiti dalla macchina.  
“Volevo solo dirti grazie,” disse lui e chiuse la portiera, per poi spingere Louis contro la macchina. “Per essere passato a prendermi. E per avermi tirato su.”  
Il castano inclinò la testa, alzando un sopracciglio. “Avevi bisogno di rallegrarti?”  
“Te lo dico dopo,” Harry si chinò per baciare il giovane, sorridendo contro le sue labbra. “Ma prima, voglio mangiare e magari schiacciare un pisolino.”  
“Sono pronto per quel pisolino. Nick e io abbiamo deciso di andare a una delle feste dell’aftershow stasera e da lì direttamente in studio la mattina,” il maggiore gli baciò le labbra ancora una volta. “Posso contare sul fatto che tu abbia pietà di me domani pomeriggio?”  
Harry rise. “Ho il turno pomeridiano all’asilo, quindi non tornerò a casa prima delle cinque. Forse ti preparerò anche la cena.”  
“Sei il miglior fidanzato del mondo,” Louis entrò in casa, scalciando le scarpe all’ingresso.  
Harry lo seguì, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Mallory venne dal soggiorno, portando una delle sue bambole.  
“Zio Louis, la nonna ha fatto la pasta!” Lei gli sorrise e Louis la prese in braccio, portandola in cucina.  
“Eccovi,” li salutò Jay. Andò prima da suo figlio e gli baciò la guancia. “Il pranzo è quasi pronto.”  
“Ha un ottimo profumo,” disse il castano e fece sedere Mallory al tavolo. Anche la sua bambola aveva la sua sedia.  
“Harry, amore,” Jay tese le braccia e Harry la abbracciò, baciandola sulla guancia e stringendosi a lei. “Come stai?”  
“Stanco,” rispose, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da guardarla. “È bello vederti.”  
Jay inclinò la testa, sembrando preoccupata. Era davvero come una madre per lui. “Hai bisogno che ti abbracci ancora un po’?”  
“Non direi mai di no ad un tuo abbraccio,” Harry lasciò che lei lo tirasse di nuovo contro il suo corpo, chiudendo gli occhi quando la donna gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Okay, okay,” gli baciò e gli accarezzò di nuovo la guancia. “Preparate la tavola, voi due. Mi occupo io della pasta.”  
Harry aprì un armadietto e tirò fuori quattro piatti. Quando lo richiuse, Louis apparve accanto a lui, una mano posata sulla sua schiena. “Sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
“Sto bene adesso, sì,” gli disse lui, annuendo. “Sediamoci e ti dirò di cosa si tratta.”  
“Va bene,” Louis lo guardava ancora con la preoccupazione negli occhi, ma non disse nient’altro. Invece, prese i piatti dalle sue mani e li portò al tavolo dove Mallory stava giocando con la sua bambola.  
“Harry, ho il formaggio in frigo,” disse Jay, mettendo una grande ciotola sul tavolo.  
Sul frigorifero aveva appuntato foto della sua famiglia, cartoline e disegni. Harry stava per aprirlo, quando riconobbe l’articolo di una rivista di gossip. Lui e Louis erano sulla foto di copertina, che mostrava Louis che si chinava per baciarlo. Il titolo diceva _Abbiamo appena assistito a un fidanzamento ufficiale? Louis Tomlinson chiede al fidanzato illegale Harry Styles di sposarlo, pochi giorni prima dell’udienza in tribunale._  
Toccando il suo anello, gli occhi di Harry furono attratti nuovamente dalla foto, il sorriso beato sul suo viso e la mano di Louis saldamente nella sua. Sembravano felici.  
“Harry?” Chiese Jay.  
Sbattendo le palpebre, il riccio si scosse dai suoi pensieri e aprì il frigorifero per prendere il formaggio. Prese anche del succo per Mallory e poi si sedette accanto a Louis. Il suo piatto era già pieno. Mallory stava mangiando in fretta, emettendo versi di piacere. Lui la guardò per un momento, assicurandosi che fosse troppo distratta per giocare a fingere di nutrire la sua bambola per ascoltarli.  
“Oggi ho parlato con la madre di uno dei bambini,” disse poi, guardando Louis.  
“Davvero? E cosa voleva?” Chiese il maggiore.  
“Puoi immaginare,” Harry scrollò le spalle, facendo roteare un po’ di pasta sul cucchiaio. “Non era contenta che suo figlio avesse come insegnante qualcuno che-- qualcuno come me.”  
“Che persona ignorante.” Jay scosse la testa.  
“Ha torto, Haz,” gli disse Louis, appoggiando la mano sulla sua coscia.  
“Certo che ha torto,” Harry sospirò e guardò il suo piatto. “Però ha detto cose orribili. E porterà via suo figlio dal nostro asilo.”  
Louis gli strinse la coscia e Jay sospirò.  
“Vorrei che non dovesse essere strappato ai suoi amici, solo per colpa mia.”  
“Mi dispiace, piccolo,” mormorò Louis.  
“Ha detto che non siamo brave persone,” guardò il maggiore, scrollando le spalle leggermente, impotente. “E che non mi è permesso parlare con Mark finché non andrà via.”  
“Oh cielo,” ansimò Jay, posando la forchetta. “Come ha potuto dire una cosa del genere?”  
“Non sarà l’ultima,” disse Harry. “Ci sono molte persone là fuori che la pensano allo stesso modo.”  
“E si sbagliano,” insistette Louis.  
Harry gli sorrise, appoggiando la mano sulla sua. “Sì. È quello che le ho detto.”  
“Scommetto che non le ha fatto piacere sentirlo, vero?” Louis inclinò la testa.  
“Neanche un po’.”  
“Ok, voi due. Mangiate adesso, prima che diventi freddo,” ricordò loro Jay, indicando i loro piatti. “E Harry tesoro, non lasciare che quella donna orribile ti influenzi. È una persona terribile e triste.”  
Aveva ragione su questo, pensò il riccio mentre finiva il suo pasto. Quelle persone non ne avevano idea; non sapevano come fosse il loro amore e cosa c’era voluto per arrivare a tanto. Non avevano idea di cosa significasse lottare per un amore.  
Non si sarebbe arreso.  
  
+++  
  
Louis guardò Harry per assicurarsi che non fosse seduto da solo. Qualche minuto prima, si era alzato dal tavolo per salutare alcuni amici e colleghi, oltre a volti noti dell’industria. Harry aveva preferito restare al loro tavolo e chiacchierare con Nick. Adesso erano stati raggiunti da James Bay che molto probabilmente stava scambiando consigli di moda con il suo fidanzato.  
Non c’erano dubbi nella sua testa sul fatto che Harry avrebbe lasciato un’impronta permanente quella sera, e che aveva fatto a tutti una buona impressione. Indossava un abito rosso scuro con un motivo floreale nero e aveva i riccioli sciolti, che gli cadevano sulle spalle. Tutti avevano voltato la testa per guardarlo e prima, sul red carpet, i fotografi e i paparazzi avevano urlato il suo nome.  
Lui si era sentito stranamente orgoglioso; ancor di più quando il riccio non aveva mostrato altro che fiducia e confidenza. Era una visione assoluta.  
“Louis,” disse qualcuno e si voltò per trovare James Corden che gli si avvicinava a braccia aperte.  
“James!” Affondò tra le braccia dell’uomo, battendogli qualche pacca sulla schiena. “È bello vederti.”  
“Devi presentarmi a quel tuo ragazzo. Continuo a leggere di lui,” gli lanciò uno sguardo severo. “E poi, non mi ha mai chiesto il permesso per chiederti di sposarlo.”  
Louis rise, conducendo James al loro tavolo. “Lo amerai.”  
“Ha un ottimo gusto. Questo è quanto posso dire adesso,” disse James con un sorrisetto. “E non solo in fatto di uomini.”  
“Ehi, Haz,” Louis batté sulla spalla di Harry, aspettando che si voltasse. “Vorrei presentarti a qualcuno.”  
“Ciao, Harry,” James gli prese la mano. “È un piacere conoscerti finalmente. Sono un vecchio amico di Louis, James.”  
“So chi sei,” rispose Harry, ovviamente un po’ sbalordito. “Voglio dire- sono un grande fan. Louis non mi ha mai detto che siete amici.”  
James rimase a bocca aperta, fissando Louis finto sgomento. “Non parli mai di me?”  
“Non è vero, è lui che non mi ascolta,” si difese Louis, scuotendo la testa. “Non parlo di nessun altro se non di te.”  
“James, amore mio!” Nick avvolse le braccia intorno all’uomo da dietro.  
James sorrise felice. “Grimmy, riesci a credere che il giovane Louis qui non parla mai di me?”  
“Parla di te tutto il tempo,” disse Nick. Sorrise a lui. “Male, ma parla di te.”  
“Oh, quindi è così,” James indicò Louis. “Ora farò lo stesso con te.”  
“Che cosa potresti mai dire di male di me?” Louis sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Harry, amore, sapevi che Louis qui metteva le sue caccole in-”  
“Oh sta zitto!” Il castano mise una mano sulla bocca di James. “Avevo undici anni!”  
Nick e Harry risero istericamente.  
James tolse la sua mano. “Va bene, devo andare. Ho una premiazione da presentare.”  
“Fallo bene,” Nick lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro.  
James abbracciò di nuovo Louis prima di fare lo stesso con Harry. “Ci vediamo più tardi ragazzi. Ed è stato un piacere conoscerti, Harry. Vieni a cena da noi qualche volta, okay?”  
Harry sembrava ancora un po’ sconcertato quando James si spostò tra la folla verso il palco. Stava per sedersi, così gli prese la mano, impedendogli di farlo.  
“James mi ha interrotto. Ho qualcosa per te.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. “Hai qualcosa per me? Non pensavi che portarmi al più importante spettacolo di premiazione dell’industria musicale britannica fosse già abbastanza?”  
Il giovane sorrise, intrecciando le loro dita. “Dai.”  
“Non metteteci troppo tempo,” li avvertì Nick. “Lo spettacolo inizierà tra una decina di minuti.”  
Louis gli fece l’occhiolino, poi trascinò il riccio più vicino al palco, dove erano sistemati i tavoli degli artisti.  
“Lou, cosa stai-” il riccio si fermò quando si avvicinarono al tavolo degli Alice Force. La sua mano era rigida in quella del maggiore. Molto più dolcemente, ripeté un “Lou.”  
“Non dirmi che non speravi di incontrarli qui,” il castano gli strinse la mano. “E devo farmi perdonare per aver venduto i biglietti per il loro concerto il giorno del tuo compleanno.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non mi devi niente. So perché li hai venduti. Li vedremo un’altra volta.”  
“Forse nel backstage,” Louis ammiccò, tirando la mano di Harry per farlo muovere. “Perché ci inviteranno.”  
“Ehi!” Kyle li salutò non appena li vide. “Louis! È passato un po’ di tempo.”  
Louis gli prese la mano e fu immediatamente attratto da un abbraccio. “Ciao ragazzi! È bello rivedervi. La prima volta ai Brits, vero?”  
Kyle annuì, tendendo la mano al riccio. Louis sorrise tra sé e sé quando il suo ragazzo prese la mano di Kyle tra le sue. “Siamo piuttosto eccitati.”  
“Non vedo l’ora di vedervi cantare Sorrow,” disse Harry. “È una canzone così bella.”  
“Grazie,” Kyle sorrise facilmente, guardando Harry per un momento più a lungo del necessario prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Louis. “Voi due siete stati molto sulla stampa recentemente. Voglio solo farvi sapere che supportiamo pienamente il vostro caso.”  
Il cuore di Louis continuava a sussultare ogni volta che qualcuno lo diceva. “Grazie. Significa molto per noi.”  
“Ricordo quando hai portato Harry a quella nostra prima intervista,” Kyle fece l’occhiolino al ragazzo in questione. “Non avrei mai e poi mai pensato che non foste anime gemelle. Vi guardate in un modo…”  
“In realtà, quello era il nostro primo appuntamento,” il tono di Harry era affettuoso. “Ci siamo tenuti per mano per la prima volta durante una delle vostre canzoni.”  
“Avete sentito, ragazzi?” Disse Kyle ai membri della sua band. Gli altri li guardarono, riconoscendo Harry e Louis con piccoli cenni e agitando le mani. Kyle alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Comunque. Quando vincerete il caso, verremo a suonare alla vostra festa della vittoria.”  
Louis rise. “Non abbiamo nemmeno pensato a cosa faremo, se vinceremo la causa.”  
“Quando,” lo corresse il riccio tranquillamente.  
Kyle indicò Louis con aria accusatoria. “Lo hai sentito. _Quando_. E consideraci prenotati.”  
“Dovrò farlo ora, perché Harry non mi lascerà mai in pace se non verrete,” il castano lanciò un’occhiata al suo ragazzo, che gli lanciò uno sguardo per nulla impressionato.  
“Okay, ora è il momento di una foto,” Keith tirò fuori il suo cellulare. Lo sollevò per un selfie e Harry si mise dietro Louis, mostrando un segno di pace. Louis fece una smorfia come faceva sempre e Keith ridacchiò prima di scattare una foto. “La didascalia sarà ‘l’accordo è concluso. Non vedo l’ora che questi ragazzi vincano.’”  
“Grazie, amico,” disse Louis, sinceramente. “Anche se verrete a suonare alla nostra festa. Il vostro supporto significa molto.”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno,” Kyle li abbracciò di nuovo entrambi.  
Harry tenne la mano di Kyle per un secondo in più quando si separarono. “Ma, per favore, venite a suonare alla nostra festa.”  
Ridendo, Kyle abbracciò il riccio un’altra volta. “Qualcuno ti dice mai di no?”  
“Certamente non io,” scherzò Louis, appoggiando la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena del ragazzo.  
Harry stava per dire qualcosa, e dal sorrisetto intorno alle sue labbra, Louis sapeva che sarebbe stato qualcosa di sfacciato, ma si sentì un leggero rumore e le luci si abbassarono. Salutarono Kyle ancora una volta e poi tornarono in fretta al loro tavolo.  
“Siamo davvero fortunati,” mormorò il più piccolo mentre si sedevano. “Ci sono così tante persone che ci sostengono.”  
“Speriamo che conti nel processo,” allentandosi un po’ la cravatta, Louis guardò i riflettori vagare sul palco. “Se non vinciamo questo, niente di tutto ciò importa.”  
Harry si chinò per baciare brevemente la sua guancia, la sua mano si fermò sulla coscia di Louis. “Noi _vinceremo._ ”  
Il giovane annuì, cercando di ignorare Nick che alzava gli occhi al cielo mostrando ancora una volta il loro affetto. Non aveva nulla di cui aver paura; Liam e Niall erano molto bravi e avrebbero vinto la causa per loro. Strinse la mano di Harry e annuì di nuovo, questa volta più deciso.  
Tenere la mano di Harry lo faceva sempre sentire più forte.  
  
+++  
  
Louis gemette quando suonò il campanello e seppellì il viso tra i capelli di Harry, il naso che sfregava contro il suo collo. Aprendo gli occhi, il riccio guardò l’orologio accanto al loro letto, scoprendo che erano appena le sette del mattino.  
“Chi è a quest’ora e soprattutto durante il mio giorno libero?” Louis si lamentò gravemente.  
“Spero sia importante,” Harry sospirò e si staccò da Louis. Barcollò verso la porta d’ingresso e trovò Liam dall’altra parte.  
“Dovete alzarvi e vestirvi,” disse senza una parola di saluto.  
Il cuore di Harry perse un battito. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
“Hanno cambiato la vostra udienza da questo pomeriggio a questa mattina. Inizia tra un’ora.” Liam corse in camera da letto. “Louis, alzati.”  
Il riccio lo seguì, il cuore che gli batteva rapidamente nel petto. “Che cosa? Non possono farlo, vero?”  
“Se non vi presentate e non fornite un motivo appropriato per la vostra assenza, archivieranno il caso,” spiegò Liam. “Qualcuno sta cercando di manipolarlo.”  
Louis lanciò a Harry un paio di mutande pulite. “Chi lo farebbe?”  
“Ci sono abbastanza persone che lavorano al vostro caso che vorrebbero vedervi perdere,” Liam si voltò quando sia Harry che Louis si tolsero i boxer per cambiarsi. “Molti di loro hanno un’influenza sufficiente per cambiare l’orario dell’udienza.”  
“Ma dovrebbero informarci, no?” Harry si infilò una camicia, abbottonandola fino al collo.  
Liam annuì, seppellendo le mani nelle tasche. “Probabilmente hanno inviato un’e-mail, è così che Niall e io siamo stati informati.”  
“E come diavolo hai fatto a vederla così presto?” Louis corse in bagno, alzando un po’ la voce in modo da poter continuare la conversazione. “Voglio dire, perché eri sveglio?”  
“Non lo ero,” disse Liam. “Ma Niall era in ufficio. Ha lavorato al vostro caso tutta la notte. Esaminando tutte le possibilità che potrebbero farci tornare in udienza oggi. Ha elaborato strategie per ogni possibile scenario.”  
“Quindi, se non l’avesse fatto, nessuno di noi avrebbe visto la notifica in tempo,” concluse Harry, raccogliendo i capelli in uno chignon ordinato e fissando un ricciolo sciolto dietro l’orecchio. “Gli comprerò una carta regalo valida per tutta la vita per Nando’s.”  
Liam rise e si voltò quando Louis entrò in camera da letto. “È già in tribunale, a prepararsi per l’udienza. E scoprire chi c’è dietro a tutto questo.”  
I due ragazzi finirono di prepararsi in meno di dieci minuti, poi Liam li condusse alla sua macchina. Nessuno dei due prese posto sul sedile del passeggero, ma invece si sedettero entrambi sul sedile posteriore. La musica suonava dalla radio mentre Liam guidava.  
“La cosa buona è,” disse Liam dopo un po’, “che la presenza dei media sarà molto meno ora. Non credo che avranno ricevuto il promemoria.”  
“Forse è una brutta cosa, però,” Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis quando annuì in accordo.  
“Vedremo come andrà,” Liam svoltò a sinistra, cambiando marcia. “Se il giudice approva la vostra richiesta oggi, sarà un enorme passo avanti verso la vittoria del caso.”  
Lo stomaco del riccio capovolse al pensiero. “E se non lo facessero?”  
“Non significa che sia finita,” lo rassicurò Liam. “Troveremo un modo per opporci alla decisione.”  
Tacquero e il riccio prese un altro respiro profondo per calmare i suoi nervi. Chiuse gli occhi perché si sentiva un po’ nauseato. Alla radio, la canzone finì e sentì Nick parlare durante il finale.  
“Ah, il nostro piccolo Louie ama questa canzone, non è vero?” Disse Nick, ridendo un po’. Aveva iniziato a chiamare Louis con quel nome da un po’ di tempo, sostenendo che era il suo nome nella Bad Gangsta Rapper. Harry non aveva idea di come fosse arrivato a quella conclusione.  
“Sì,” concordò Fiona.  
“Oggi è un grande giorno per lui, nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo,” Nick si schiarì un po’ la gola. “Nel caso vi steste perché non è qui stamattina. Ha bisogno del suo sonnellino di bellezza.”  
Fiona ridacchiò. “Si vendicherà per questo commento.”  
“Oh, non vedo l’ora,” rispose Nick, un tono affettuoso nella sua voce. “Comunque, non abbiamo ancora parlato del Big Weekend. Se volete vincere i biglietti, dovete solo ascoltarmi mentre divago per altri quaranta minuti. E forse ci saranno uno o due brani in mezzo.”  
Harry sorrise, aprendo gli occhi. Quando guardò Louis, lo vide perso nei suoi pensieri, senza nemmeno prestare attenzione a ciò che Nick aveva detto alla radio. Invece, stava giocando con l’anello intorno all’anulare, muovendolo su e giù sulla sua pelle.  
Si allungò per toccargli la mano, aspettando che il maggiore lo guardasse. Quando lo fece, i suoi occhi si schiarirono dopo solo un momento, le rughe sulla fronte scomparvero. Il castano alzò il palmo, così il riccio poteva far scorrere le sue dita tra quelle di Louis.  
Quando raggiunsero l’edificio del tribunale, Harry lo tenne d’occhio, seguendolo all’interno. Mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane davanti all’aula, trattenendolo. Liam si voltò verso di loro, inclinando la testa.  
“Puoi darci due minuti, Liam?” Chiese Harry.  
Liam sorrise, annuendo dolcemente. “Sì, ma non più di due minuti contati. Saremo dentro.”  
Harry aspettò finché non se ne fu andato, poi aspettò che Louis si voltasse verso di lui. “Stai bene?”  
“Certo,” rispose il giovane, ma il suo sorriso sembrava forzato.  
“Piccolo,” Harry abbassò la voce, mantenendo la conversazione solo tra loro. “Parla con me. Abbiamo promesso di essere onesti e non lo sei adesso.”  
Louis sospirò, facendo una smorfia come se soffrisse. “No, non sto bene.” Iniziò a tremare. “Sono spaventato a morte.”  
Prendendo le mani del castano nelle sue, Harry si avvicinò ancora di più, senza lasciare quasi nessuno spazio tra di loro. “Capisco. Ma andrà tutto bene, Lou.”  
“Come puoi saperlo?” Chiese Louis, e persino la sua voce tremava. “E se perdessimo?”  
“Non succederà. Sono certo che non succederà.” Harry alzò le mani, sbattendole contro il petto. “Ricordi quando eravamo in Austria?”  
Louis annuì, guardandolo con occhi curiosi.  
“Ti ho chiesto se potevamo essere abbastanza. Lo siamo, Louis. Siamo abbastanza. Non importa cosa decideranno lì dentro, non ti lascerò di nuovo,” sostenne lo sguardo del castano. “Lo prometto.”  
“Dov’è il ragazzo che aveva troppa paura per fare tutto questo?” Chiese Louis con un debole sorriso. “Come ha fatto a scomparire?”  
“È rimasto in Austria,” il riccio sorrise, premendo un bacio sulle loro dita intrecciate. “Ora hai la versione aggiornata.”  
Louis rise, chinandosi per baciarlo brevemente. “Sei ridicolo.”  
“Sei l’unico a dirlo,” strinse la mano del maggiore, annuendo verso la porta. “Dovremmo entrare?”  
“Facciamola finita,” Louis aprì la porta, lasciando l’altra mano in quella di Harry. Tutti gli occhi si voltarono verso di loro, la gente sugli spalti cominciò a mormorare e Louis si avvicinò istintivamente ad lui.  
Non c’era nessuno della stampa in attesa fuori, ma lì il riccio riconobbe alcuni volti. Ciò significava che fotografi e giornalisti televisivi avrebbero aspettato fuori una volta finito. A parte i giornalisti, c’erano altri volti familiari. Max ed Eleanor sedevano in penultima fila, sorridendogli in modo rassicurante quando li vide. Sapeva che Barbara doveva lavorare perché si era preso il giorno libero, ma Zayn era lì, seduto accanto a Max.  
Dal momento che Louis gli aveva detto che Zayn e Max erano anime gemelle legali, Harry capì che ogni decisione presa in quest’aula era di estrema importanza anche per quei due. Quei quattro, si corresse mentalmente, guardando Niall e Liam. Liam stava combattendo per loro, ma stava anche combattendo per se stesso. Se avessero vinto questa causa, anche lui e Zayn avrebbero avuto buone possibilità di diventare legali, così come Eleanor e Max.  
Era davvero un’enorme responsabilità quella che lui e Louis si stavano assumendo con questo caso. Harry deglutì a fatica, spegnendo ogni sensazione di dubbio o paura. Aveva promesso a Louis che sarebbe andato tutto bene, e così sarebbe stato. Avevano una solida base per questo caso; il giudice doveva solo approvare dopo aver testato ogni minima prova ammissibile.  
“Inizieremo tra un minuto,” disse Niall, salutandoli con abbracci. “Sono contento che siate arrivati in tempo.”  
“Grazie per esserti assicurati che ce l’avremo fatta,” Louis lo abbracciò ancora un po’. “Sarebbe davvero una merda perdere la causa solo perché abbiamo perso un’udienza.”  
Presero posto quando il giudice entrò nella stanza, sedendosi sull’ampia e morbida poltrona nera. Li salutò e aprì l’udienza. Harry poteva sentire il rumore delle penne che scarabocchiavano sulla carta dietro di lui. La gamba di Louis sussultava per il nervosismo, così appoggiò una mano sul suo ginocchio. Non si fermò completamente, ma diminuì un po’  
Sapeva che sarebbe finito tutto molto presto. Liam e Niall li avevano preparati per fargli sapere che, per questa udienza, il giudice avrebbe semplicemente esaminato ogni pezzo di prova che avevano consegnato per la loro richiesta e avrebbe annunciato se fossero sufficienti per presentare un caso o meno. Se avesse intenzione di respingere la loro richiesta, Harry non aveva idea di come sarebbero diventati l’anima gemella legale l’uno dell’altro, ma Niall aveva assicurato loro che c’erano altri modi.  
“...tenendo anche conto della dichiarazione del sig. Connolly, che è identica alla dichiarazione della sig.ra Calder.”  
Il cuore del riccio cadde alla menzione del nome di Luke e la gamba di Louis si bloccò all’istante.  
“Obiezione,” disse immediatamente Liam, alzandosi. “Non siamo stati informati del fatto che il signor Connolly avesse rilasciato alcun tipo di dichiarazione per questo caso.”  
“Neanche io ne sono stato informato, signor Payne,” Il giudice gli fece cenno di sedersi. “L’ho ricevuta con breve preavviso ieri sera, poco prima che la data di questa udienza fosse modificata su richiesta del pubblico ministero.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata all’uomo dall’altra parte della stanza che li stava osservando con aperto disgusto sul viso. Avrebbero dovuto immaginare che fosse stato lui a manipolare il caso cambiando l’orario dell’udienza con un preavviso così breve. Era stato contro di loro dal primo minuto, chiarendo che non approvava la loro richiesta.  
“E, signor Payne, lei dovrebbe ritirare questa obiezione,” continuò il giudice, “poiché quella dichiarazione fatta dal signor Connolly è in realtà a favore della sua richiesta.”  
Liam annuì tranquillamente e lei continuò a esporre tutte le prove e la loro rilevanza per il caso. Il cuore di Harry batteva ancora come se avesse corso per mille miglia, e nella sua mente scorrevano le parole che il giudice aveva appena detto. Luke aveva fatto una dichiarazione a loro favore.  
Scambiò una rapida occhiata con Louis quando alla fine dovettero alzarsi. Il maggiore prese immediatamente la sua mano, il suo palmo sudato e il suo dito freddo. Harry immaginò che le sue mani fossero nello stesso stato. Erano rimasti insensibili negli ultimi cinque minuti.  
“Sulla base delle prove presentate, la richiesta è approvata.”  
Il cuore di Harry cadde nello stomaco e poi, all’improvviso, cominciò a battere in alto nella sua gola. La presa di Louis sulla sua mano era stata salda, ma ora lo stava letteralmente stringendo a morte. Vide Niall attirare Louis per un abbraccio prima che Liam gli andasse a sbattere contro il fianco e lo tenesse stretto. Harry espirò e lo abbracciò di rimando con il braccio libero, l’altra mano che non lasciava quella di Louis.  
Quando si voltò di nuovo, anche Louis si stava voltando verso di lui. Le sue guance erano arrossate e la cravatta e la camicia erano incasinate. Il riccio lo tirò contro di lui, rispondendo al sorriso spaccone sul viso del maggiore con un bacio. Louis affondò contro di lui, saltando su e giù mentre lo baciava, mordendolo accidentalmente. Ridacchiò, calmandolo con un leggero bacio.  
“Vinceremo,” sussurrò, così che solo lui potesse sentire. “Questa volta vinceremo.”  
Harry annuì, il suo battito cardiaco si calmò. Si sentì leggero, all’improvviso. “Sembra che abbiamo cambiato la nostra fortuna.”  
Quando Louis gli sorrise, un sorriso brillante che fece increspare i suoi occhi e brillare intensamente le sue pupille, sapeva che non potevano essere fermati ora. Non avrebbero solo vinto, avrebbero cambiato il mondo.  
E in lui non era rimasto un solo briciolo di paura.  
  
+++  
  
Louis si guardò intorno per la stanza, sorseggiando il suo drink. Sul piccolo palco, gli Alice Force suonavano e la maggior parte delle persone nella stanza si erano radunate davanti, ballando e cantando insieme. Kian aveva Mallory sulle spalle in modo che potesse vedere. Liam era accanto a loro, stringeva la mano di Zayn e parlava con Max che aveva appena portato loro da bere. Lottie, Eleanor e Niall erano al bar, ridevano di qualcosa mentre Jay e Anne condividevano un tavolo, sedute vicine e probabilmente facendo progetti per il matrimonio.  
Il cuore gli balzò in petto a quel pensiero. Erano passati quasi sei mesi, ma quella settimana, il loro caso era stato finalmente chiuso. E avevano vinto. Dopo che ogni singolo dettaglio era stato esaminato e dopo momenti di completa disperazione in cui sembrava che non potessero vincere la causa. Liam e Niall avevano sempre trovato un modo, però. Alla fine, era stato sufficiente per far passare la loro richiesta e cambiare i loro dati ufficiali.  
Era ancora in fase di elaborazione, ma entro la prossima settimana tutti i dati personali di Louis e Harry sarebbero stati modificati affinché diventassero l’uno l’anima gemella legale dell’altro. Louis sarebbe stato il parente più prossimo di Harry e viceversa. E avrebbero avuto il permesso di sposarsi.  
Si toccò l’anello al dito, i suoi occhi vagarono per la stanza per trovare il suo fidanzato. Il suo sguardo si posò su di lui quando il riccio stava gettando indietro la testa, ridendo per qualcosa che Nick stava dicendo. Barbara era seduta accanto a lui, sorseggiando champagne e sorridendo affettuosamente quando Harry gli batté ripetutamente una mano sulla coscia in una risata. Anche Louis si ritrovò a sorridere, la sola vista del riccio gli faceva battere il cuore un po’ più velocemente, il suo sangue era un po’ più caldo.  
Posò il bicchiere vuoto e si diresse verso il punto in cui erano seduti Harry, Nick e Barbara. Harry lo notò prima che li raggiungesse e i suoi occhi si illuminarono. Si spostò per fare un po’ di spazio tra sé e Barbara, ma Louis lo ignorò e si sedette invece sulle sue ginocchia.  
Le braccia del riccio circondarono immediatamente la sua vita e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla. “Ciao.”  
Louis avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle del giovane. “Ti piace la band?”  
“Kyle mi ha promesso da bere dopo lo spettacolo,” Harry sorrise e guardò Nick. “Quando Nick subentrerà di nuovo.”  
“Non posso credere che tu non mi abbia invitato come tuo amico, ma come tuo DJ,” Nick si strinse una mano al petto. “Mi sento come se non mi apprezzassi affatto.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Conosci il tuo posto.”  
Nick alzò gli occhi al cielo, battendo il piede contro il suo stinco. “Ti odio.”  
“Ti odio anche io,” quando Nick gli fece l’occhiolino, il maggiore ricambiò sorridendo.  
“Stai sfacciatamente flirtando con lui mentre sei letteralmente seduto sulle mie ginocchia?” Chiese Harry, pizzicando il suo fianco.  
Barbara sorseggiò di nuovo lo champagne, avvicinandosi ad Harry. “Puoi sempre fuggire con me, amore.”  
Harry sbuffò. “Come se potessi mai lasciare Niall.”  
“Possiamo portarti con noi,” disse la ragazza.  
“Sai, mi sembra un’ottima idea,” Harry mormorò come se stesse contemplando l’offerta.  
“Oh, smettila,” Louis appoggiò la mano sul petto di Harry, proprio dove la sua camicia era spalancata, rivelando le rondini sotto le sue clavicole e un accenno della farfalla sul suo stomaco. O falena. Non l’avevano specificato, perché a volte le cose non potevano essere classificate o identificate. A volte erano proprio quello che erano. Ecco perché Louis si era fatto tatuare sulle clavicole un ‘It Is What It.’ Li rappresentava. Non erano anime gemelle, ma lo erano. Probabilmente non erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, ma Louis sapeva di non essere fatto per nessun altro in questo mondo. Erano semplicemente quello che erano: amanti, che si erano scelti l’un l’altro al di sopra di chiunque e di qualsiasi altra cosa. “Stai già indossando il mio anello.”  
“Tecnicamente,” lo corresse Harry, “tu indossi il mio.”  
Il castano sorrise, tamburellando con le dita sul petto del riccio. “Lo so.”  
“Tornerò su quel palco ora prima di dover guardare voi due mentre pomiciate,” Nick si alzò, arruffando i capelli di Louis. “Forse suonerò un po’ Love Is In The Air per te.”  
“Non aspettarti che io balli,” il giovane fece una smorfia.  
“Se Harry vuole ballare, finirai per farlo comunque,” fece notare Barbara. Anche lei si alzò e si aggiustò la gonna. “Andrò a cercare Lottie.”  
Seguì Nick in mezzo alla folla e Louis voltò il viso verso Harry, sorridendo quando vide che il giovane lo stava già guardando. “Ciao, anima gemella.”  
Il respiro del riccio sussultò leggermente, il suo battito cardiaco aumentò di velocità sotto le sue dita. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta.”  
“Credo che tu l’abbia detto almeno mille volte da giovedì,” Louis lasciò scivolare la mano sulla mascella di Harry. “Ma puoi dirlo tutte le volte che vuoi.”  
“Lo dirò altre mille volte,” il giovane inclinò la testa al suo tocco. “Ti amo.”  
“Anche questo l’hai ripetuto un bel po’ di volte,” il maggiore si sporse, sigillando le loro labbra. Sospirò contro la bocca del riccio e quest’ultimo sorrise, le sue dita scivolarono sotto la maglietta del castano, sfiorando il lato della sua pancia. “Qualcuno se ne accorgerebbe se scomparissimo per un momento?”  
Harry ridacchiò, mordendo scherzosamente il suo labbro inferiore. “Ho paura di sì.”  
“Quindi non posso convincerti a-”  
“Sembrano un po’ impegnati in questo momento,” la voce di Kyle arrivò dagli altoparlanti, interrompendo Louis, “ma forse la gloriosa coppia potrebbe darci un momento?”  
Il riccio sostenne il suo sguardo ancora per un momento. “Vedi?” Chiese. “Se ne accorgerebbero totalmente.”  
Louis distolse gli occhi, guardando il palco. Tutti si erano rivolti verso di loro. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che la musica si era fermata - ma poi di nuovo, si distraeva facilmente quando aveva la piena attenzione di Harry. Allontanandosi da lui, si alzò e si aggiustò la maglietta. Aspettò che si alzasse anche il riccio e gli afferrò la mano prima di salire sul palco insieme.  
Quando lo raggiunsero, Kyle li abbracciò entrambi e poi si rivolse di nuovo al pubblico. “Ho il piacere di presentare finalmente questi due ragazzi come anime gemelle ufficiali e legali per la prima volta.” Tutti nella stanza applaudirono e Louis poteva sentire alcune persone che urlavano e fischiavano. “Sappiamo tutti che avete passato un brutto periodo, ma oggi siamo qui per festeggiare il fatto che niente di tutto ciò è stato vano. Voi due siete fonte d’ispirazione e sono sicuro che ciò che avete ottenuto questa settimana è stato grandioso, perché in questo modo aiutate molte persone a venire a patti con se stesse e magari a combattere le regole del sistema. Avete dimostrato a tutti che è davvero possibile.”  
Harry si avvicinò a lui, così Louis gli strinse la mano, lanciandogli una breve occhiata. Allungò la mano per prendere il microfono, sorridendo a Kyle. “Grazie,” disse prima, dirigendolo a Kyle e poi al pubblico. “Grazie mille per tutto il supporto che ci avete dato. Non avremmo potuto farlo senza nessuno di voi. Soprattutto le nostre famiglie e gli amici intimi. Liam e Niall, avete fatto tutto il possibile per noi, davvero. Senza di voi, anche solo pensare di combattere il sistema sarebbe stato impossibile.” Li cercò tra la folla e trovò entrambi che già gli sorridevano. “L’abbiamo detto un milione di volte e potrebbe non essere mai abbastanza. Quindi grazie.”  
“Siamo qui per festeggiare stasera,” disse allora Harry, e il giovane seppe che era vicino alle lacrime. “Quindi non voglio vedere nessuno piangere. Siamo così felici per tutto ciò che abbiamo potuto fare,” guardò Louis, sorridendo affettuosamente. “Per tutto quello che abbiamo. Celebriamolo.”  
Lottie salì sul palco con Mallory al seguito. Porse a entrambi un bicchiere di champagne e baciò le guance di suo fratello mentre il riccio sollevava Mallory. Louis alzò il microfono per farle dire qualcosa ed eccitata si sporse in avanti, scambiando uno sguardo con Lottie come se stesse aspettando il suo segnale. Lottie annuì dolcemente.  
“Congratulazioni zio Harry e zio Louis,” disse Mallory al microfono con il suo tono più eccitato. Tutti alzarono i bicchieri e ripeterono le congratulazioni. Mallory abbracciò Harry e Louis gettò le braccia attorno a Lottie, facendola oscillare dolcemente. Alzarono i bicchieri con tutti gli altri e bevvero a qualunque cosa il futuro avesse in serbo per loro. Louis si sentiva come se qualunque cosa fosse successa, ne avrebbe amato ogni singolo secondo.  
Gli Alice Force eseguirono un’altra canzone dopo che lasciarono il palco e Louis dovette guardare due volte quando il suo sguardo cadde sulla porta. Toccò il braccio di Harry, distogliendo la sua attenzione da Mallory.  
“Che cosa c’è?” Chiese il riccio, ancora accucciato al livello di Mallory.  
“Guarda chi c’è,” il castano indicò la porta.  
Harry si alzò e seguì suo sguardo, un rantolo gli uscì dalla bocca. “Pensi---?”  
“No,” Louis gli diede una pacca rassicurante sul braccio. “Sono sicuro che ha buone intenzioni. Lo abbiamo invitato noi, dopo tutto.”  
“Immagino che dobbiamo scoprirlo,” il giovane si voltò di nuovo verso Lottie e Mallory. “Ci scusi per un momento, vero?”  
Il maggiore lasciò che Harry andasse avanti, seguendolo dall’altra parte della stanza. “Luke,” disse calmo quando raggiunsero la porta.  
“Ciao,” rispose Luke, guardando i due ragazzi. “Grazie per l’invito.”  
“Siamo contenti che tu abbia deciso di venire,” Louis si schiarì la gola. Non si erano visti da quando Harry aveva affrontato Luke per aver venduto la loro storia ai giornali. Niall e Liam avevano consigliato loro di non farlo, anche dopo che il ragazzo aveva fatto una dichiarazione a loro favore che aveva aiutato a far approvare la loro richiesta in primo luogo.  
Ma il castano sapeva che non toccava a lui contattare Luke, comunque, ma ad Harry; era una sua decisione.  
“Volevo scusarmi,” la voce di Harry era piuttosto bassa contro la musica ad alto volume, ma quando Louis vide la sua faccia, la sua espressione disse tutto. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno delle parole.  
“Immagino di avere molto di cui scusarmi anche io,” ammise Luke, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Avevi tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.”  
“Capisco perché l’hai fatto, però,” Harry si strofinò le mani. “E siamo molto grati per la dichiarazione che hai fatto. Ha aiutato molto.”  
“Sono contento di poter essere stato d’aiuto,” Luke sorrise, guardando anche Louis. “Ho pensato che fosse il minimo che potessi fare. Non c’era motivo per me che tu perdessi la causa.”  
Perché il riccio non sarebbe rimasto con lui. Era l’unica cosa di cui Louis era sicuro. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo se avessero perso il caso, ma Harry di certo non sarebbe tornato da Luke.  
“Eccovi!”  
Louis si voltò, vedendo Kyle avvicinarsi a loro.  
“Mi hai promesso da bere, Harry,” disse, gettando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. “Non ho dimenticato.”  
“Nemmeno io,” rispose Harry. Tornò a guardare Luke, facendogli un cenno. “Kyle, questo è Luke. È- un amico.”  
Louis sorrise al ragazzo quando lo guardò in cerca di approvazione. “Perché non beviamo tutti insieme?”  
Quando Louis andò al bar, sentì Luke dire a Harry: “Quello è Kyle? Degli Alice Force?” Sorrise a se stesso, decidendo che gli piaceva questo risultato.  
Considerando tutto quello che era accaduto fino a quel momento, approvava molto questo risultato.  
  
  
+++  
  
  
“Ehi, Lou,” Harry scosse gentilmente Louis per svegliarlo, picchiettandogli il braccio.  
Il castano sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non puoi dormire in macchina. Andiamo, alzati.”  
Ridacchiando, Harry guardò Louis armeggiare per cercare la maniglia della porta. La festa era durata fino al mattino presto e fuori c’era già luce. Finalmente erano tornati a casa dopo aver salutato ogni singolo ospite. Louis era stato sul punto di svenire nelle ultime due ore, ma Harry si sentiva stranamente sveglio.  
Il maggiore barcollò fuori dal taxi, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi mentre lui pagava l’autista. Si stava sfregando gli occhi adorabilmente quando si voltò verso di lui e l’auto partì.  
“Hai un altro minuto?” Chiese Harry, tendendo la mano.  
“C’è un letto grande e comodo lassù che urla il mio nome,” fece notare Louis, ma prese comunque la sua mano.  
“Non ci vorrà molto, lo prometto.”  
Louis lo seguì senza parole, lasciando che Harry prendesse l’iniziativa. Nessuno dei due parlò quando gli uccelli iniziarono a cinguettare e il sole si alzò lentamente sopra l’orizzonte. Harry tenne gli occhi sul sentiero attraverso il parco finché non raggiunsero la panchina. Lasciò che Louis si sedesse per primo e lui rimase in piedi.  
Il maggiore allungò i piedi e seppellì le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca di jeans. “Non siamo più stati qui da-”  
Harry annuì. “Volevo venire qui con te a mezzanotte.”  
“Beh, sono quasi le cinque del mattino,” il castano sorrise brevemente, incrociando i piedi alle caviglie.  
Harry lo osservò per un momento; gli occhi stanchi, i capelli arruffati e le labbra leggermente aperte, un sorriso che aleggiava su di esse. La luce del mattino catturò le sue ciglia e scaldò la pelle delle sue guance, donando loro un rossore roseo. La chiave della collana era appoggiata sul suo petto, riflettendo la luce.  
“Penso che sia ora di cambiare orario,” si sedette accanto a Louis, allungando anche le gambe. “E sono stufo della mezzanotte, ad essere onesto. È così vago.”  
Louis mormorò, annuendo. “È uno di quei momenti che offusca le linee.”  
Ne avevano avuto abbastanza. Di vaghi momenti di mezzanotte in cui nulla era stato chiaro. Tutte quelle notti che non avevano un nome e che nessuno dei due era riuscito a cogliere. Finalmente furono in grado di lasciarli indietro e Harry non era ansioso di aggrapparsi a nessuno di loro. Non li avrebbe dimenticati, ma si sentì a suo agio nel chiudere finalmente quel capitolo.  
“Ho deciso di venire qui all’alba,” disse il riccio, guardando il sole che sorgeva più alto. “Anche l’alba è sempre un nuovo inizio.”  
Louis annuì, avvicinandosi a lui. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e Harry avvolse un braccio attorno a quella del castano. “Ora stiamo diventando poetici,” mormorò il maggiore piano, e Harry non dovette guardarlo per sapere che aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
Pizzicò la guancia di Louis prima di inclinare la testa in modo da poter baciare la sua tempia. “Tu mi prendi in giro. Ma sai che ho ragione.”  
Per un momento rimasero seduti in silenzio, nient’altro che il caldo sole mattutino che svegliava gli uccelli e i lievi rumori della città che li raggiungevano ogni tanto. La pelle di Harry era calda e poteva sentire il cuore di Louis battere costantemente contro il suo fianco, come il suo.  
“Lo so,” disse all’improvviso il castano. Non si mosse, si strofinò solo un po’ più vicino. Anche se sembrava stanco, il suo tono esprimeva pura felicità. “Certo che lo so. Sono contento che finalmente possiamo vedere l’alba insieme.”  
“Anch’io,” Harry inspirò, sorridendo tra sé mentre pensava a tutto ciò che avevano davanti a loro d’ora in poi; di tutto il nuovo inizio che avrebbero condiviso. “Anch’io, amore.”  
  
  
  
\--- FINE ---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
